Take The Tumble
by Kittenshift17
Summary: There was never a hatred so profound as that of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, but when a challenge is issued the pair embark on a roller-coaster ride of emotions and confusing, passionate meetings. Enemies with Benefits never tasted this good, and Rose is going to learn there is a whole lot more to Scorpius than a lifelong rivalry and a wicked smirk. RW/SM.
1. It Begins

**Foreword**

Please note that this story is EWE to some extent, because many of the characters featured do not follow cannon. It should also be noted that this story is currently undergoing some major edits and so the beginning may not entirely match up with the end anymore. This will be rectified soon. Please bare this in mind when reading and reviewing, as there will likely be moments when you read and think "Hang on, earlier she said this, but now it's saying that." Below is a list of the characters who feature with varying degrees of prominence within this story, along with their age, their House at Hogwarts and who they belong to.

**Direct Blood Members of Brood:**

**Rose Weasley- 16, Gryffindor, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley.**

**Hugo Weasley- 14, Gryffindor, Son of Ron and Hermione Weasley.**

**Fred Weasley- 17, Gryffindoor, Son of George and Angelina Weasley.**

**Rory Weasley-16, Gryffindor, Twin of Roxy, son of George and Angelina Weasley.**

**Roxanne Weasley-16, Gryffindor, twin of Rory, daughter of Geaogre and Angelina.**

**James Sirius Potter-17, Gryffindor, Son of Harry and Ginny Potter.**

**Albus Potter-16, Slytherin, Son of Harry and Ginny Potter.**

**Lily Luna Potter-14, Gryffindor, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter.**

**Victoire Weasley- 21, prior Gryffindor, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley**

**Dominique Weasley- 16, Gryffindor, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley.**

**Louis Weasley- 14, Gryffindor, son of Bill and Fleur Weasley.**

**Lucy Weasley-12, Gryffindor, twin of Molly Junior, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley.**

**Molly Weasley-12, Gryffindor, twin of Lucy, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley.**

**Arnold Weasley-11, Gryffindor, son of Percy and Audrey Weasley.**

**Shelley Weasley-13, Gryffindor, daughter of Charlie and Ana Weasley.**

**Remi Weasley-10, Not in attendance of Hogwarts yet, twin of Annon, son of Charlie and Ana Weasley.**

**Annon Weasley-10, not in attendance of Hogwarts yet, twin of Remi, son of Charlie and Ana Weasley.**

**Members of the Brood that are not technically related:**

**Teddy Lupin-24, prior Gryffindor, Godson of Harry and Ginny Potter.**

**Lauren Furnell-16, Gryffindor, Friends with Rose, Girlfriend of James Sirius Potter.**

**Dylan Parker- 17, Gryffindor, friends with James, Fred and Rose.**

**Scorpius Malfoy-16, Slytherin, friends with Albus Potter. Enemy of Rose Weasley.**

**Lorcan Longbottom-17, Ravenclaw, twin of Lysander, son of Neville and Luna Longbottom.**

**Lysander Longbottom-17, Ravenclaw, Twin of Lorcan, son of Neville and Luna Longbottom.**

**Lacey Longbottom-15, Ravenclaw, daughter of Neville and Luna Longbottom.**

**Patrick Finnegan – 9, Son of Seamus Finnegan and Arabella Luff.**

**Tobias Finnegan – 11, Son of Seamus Finnegan and Arabella Luff.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything<strong>

Being a part of the Weasley/Potter brood is so much more than being mere family members. For a start we spend much more time together than the average muggle family. For another the majority of us are slightly insane, to varying degrees. If ever there was one among us that was completely around the twist though, it had to be me. Rose Weasley. That's right; of all of those among the Weasley/Potter brood I'm considered the worst. Personally I find that a little insulting at times, especially given that Victoire, Dominique and Louis have a partial Werewolf for a Dad and partial Veela for a mother. Let me just say that they have been known to flip out as bad as a dragon with a hangnail.

Anyway, apparently I'm insane because I live to duel. Whether I am sparring with words, duelling with my wand or throwing punches like a muggle (Uncle Harry and Uncle George taught me how) I just cannot get enough. Personally I feel it keeps my mind and reflexes sharp and the muggle fighting keeps me in shape. Last year I convinced Mum and Dad to get me a boxing bag. They did so on the condition that I substitute it for Hugo. He had been begging them to get me one for years. But I've totally taught him some kick ass moves in the times I make him practice with me so that if some crazy muggle decides to kidnap him and he doesn't want to break the Code of Secrecy, he can defend himself without serious issue. But what can I say? I'm just a good sister like that.

So at the moment I'm sixteen. I go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I excel at Charms, Herbology and Potions. I make a truly intense Amortentia, which Uncle George pays me to supply for his Joke shop. As well as those subjects I take Care of Magical Creatures with Uncle Hagrid, Transfiguration, Defence Agianst the Dark Arts and Arithmancy. Other things I happen to excel at whilst at Hogwarts are assisting the Brood in the orchestration of pranks and being an excellent student, when I'm not getting detention for truly dominating the bane of my existence.

Said bane of existence happens to be none other Scorpius Malfoy. I truly detest him, which explains the scowl on my face as he sits opposite me at the hugely extended kitchen table at Grandma Molly's Burrow. You see, the entire brood are encouraged -namely by Uncle Harry and Mum- to promote and even practise inter-house unity at Hogwarts. This means that whilst the majority of us of the brood are in Gryffindor, sadly some of us (Albus Potter, I'm looking at you!) were selected for other Houses. The scrawny little git was chucked into Slytherin, where he met and befriended the prat currently smirking at me.

Dad's words all those years ago as I boarded the train for the first time have always stuck out in my mind. I beat him at everything. Now while I refuse to ever admit it out loud, the scrawny little shit does give me a run for my money. He is second in all of our classes and naturally he picked all the same subjects as me the entire way through Hogwarts, and he is on the Quidditch team, like me, though obviously we play for different houses. Honestly my only escape from his constant presence is the fact that I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Syltherin. The only time I ever get to be away from him is when I'm studying in the common room or hanging out somewhere that isn't in class, the Great Hall, or the Quidditch pitch.

The rest of the family, excluding Albus Potter, are in Gryffindor. We vary from first to seventh years and I think we might actually have at least one family member, be they Potter or Weasley, in every schooling year currently at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat would have had a ball sorting all of us as the brood makes its way through Hogwarts. I'm fairly sure it was bored when it whispered in my head "_Another Weasley_." Which is a fair call, the brood is huge to the point where I sometimes question why Gram insists on having these massive family lunches inside. Why can't we all eat outside so that the house doesn't have to be charmed with Merlin only knows how many Extension charms to fit the massive table. I swear it's longer than the house tables in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Not to mention that after the War several parts of the Burrow were apparently rebuilt to allow for the expanding size of the family and the fact that everyone was awarded a fair bit of reward money for their contributions during the war and their sacrifices.

Excluding Mum and Dad, all of my uncles and aunts had at least three kids each. Grandma Molly loves it when we are all over in the summer. Like now, while we sit here eating afternoon tea. Then there are the others who strictly aren't related by blood but technically counted in the brood. Like Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville's kids and Uncle Seamus's boys. We all took a silly pact when we were kids that we might not all actually be related by blood but no matter what, we're all family and will do anything for each other. Of course given that there are currently 26 sworn members of the brood and I'm directly related to seventeen of them, tempers tend to fray between all of us at times.

I can't say that surprises me. Even the best of friends fight sometimes and given that three quarters of us are hot headed Weasley's it's not exactly surprising that we tend to fight amongst ourselves as much as we do with the rest of the world. But none of us fight so frequently or so famously as me and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Get your own family, Malfoy!" I growl across the table at him. He's here because he's friends with Albus, which is why he's also a sworn Brood member. All because Albus is a prat and made friends with an even bigger prat. Something I will never forgive Al for. Malfoy smirks at me across the table. We have all been warned by Grandma Molly that if we aren't all civil to each other she'll have us de-gnoming the garden. Again, since the last time we had a family gathering Molly and Lucy had a screaming match, Shelley told Dominique she was a snobby bitch, the twins Annon and Remi turned Arnold into the nasty little toad he is, and Rory ended up getting socked by Malfoy when he and Fred and James and Albus tried to break up a fist fight between me and Malfoy.

That's why I said it quietly. So there is no way Gram will hear me… yet. But many of my cousins hear me and they all begin to grin in anticipation. They all find the mutual hatred between Malfoy and me absolutely hilarious. Not to mention entertaining since we are incredibly creative as we find ways to hurt each other.

"I like yours better," He sneers at me.

"That's because my family aren't a bunch of cowardly backstabbing Death-Eaters like yours are," I say sweetly, and I grin when James snorts his pumpkin juice and it comes spilling out of his nose. I love playing the Death Eater card with Malfoy. It always hits a nerve. A great big one. And Malfoy's an idiot who doesn't know how to hide the giant red button on his forehead that just begs me to push it.

Malfoy's face darkens with hatred and anger as he glares at me. His smirk completely wiped from his face at my statement. He struggles for a minute. Sometimes I suspect he would love to call my family a pack of Blood Traitors or maybe he's just biting his tongue on calling me a sanctimonious bitch like he did last week, but he wouldn't dare do either. Not in Gram's kitchen. I can't help but chuckle before I goad him further.

"Seriously Malfoy, I know you're obsessed with me but there is really no need to stalk me. Befriending Al just so you can see me through the holidays; taking all the same classes as me. I know I'm single, but I don't date scum. Stop stalking me," I state, my eyes twinkling as he glares at me in hatred. Another thing I'm far better at than Malfoy, is keeping my temper in check. Sometimes he is so easy to bait. The electricity between us amps up a few notches as he glares at me, and a gloating smile blooms on my face; I do so love to torment him.

"No one in their right mind would ever give you a second glance, let alone form an obsession with you, Bitch!" He snarls back at me. I grin wickedly at him and cock one eyebrow at him. He squirms as he catches the implication of my look.

"Oh Malfoy there's no need for you to tell us you're not in your right mind. We all know you have severe brain damage. It's probably the centuries of inbreeding…. maybe you should get your head examined," I say softly as the other scoff and laugh behind their hands, trying to avoid drawing attention to our argument. I long ago learned to ignore the shots he takes at my appearance.

After all hip length, cork-screw ringlets in hair the colour of sweet red wine, soft creamy skin with a spattering of cute freckles on my nose and ice blue eyes, long toned legs and a petite frame does not a troll make. He damn well knows it too. I smirk at him; clearly he didn't like my shot about the inbreeding.

"Weasley is that really the best you can do?" He smirks at me as he rolls with my jabs at him and tries to think of something witty to say back. "Well I suppose I shouldn't expect too highly of you. I mean, you can't help it that you're as ugly and dim-witted as a troll. That's the real reason you like muggle fighting so much. You're just a stupid brute; a bitch in need of anger management." He sneers at me, and I feel my hatred for him blossom from beneath the lid I try to keep on the anger my hatred births when the entire family is present.

The anger management comment hits a nerve. He isn't the first one to have suggested it. I glare at him, my icy eyes boring into his quicksilver pair. Albus holds out his hand, flat on the table for Malfoy to high-five him without getting caught. I feel the snarl building at the back of my throat. Sometimes I wonder if maybe Uncle Bill's condition rubbed off on me. Maybe that time I got drunk in the summer between fourth and fifth year and snogged Teddy passed the partial werewolf gene to me? Don't worry he and Victoire were on a break. She got a little too friendly with another part Veela when she was on holiday in France with Dominique. He wasn't a bad kisser either, I know because I tried it again at Christmas last year while I was sober.

I feel my fingers grip my wand as I point it directly at Malfoy's legs under the table. I hit him with a jinx that will give him nasty boils in his most sensitive area. Then I hit Albus with a leg locker curse for the high-five. Their eyes widen and I see some pain in Malfoy's.

Glee fills me…Maybe one of the boils erupted.

"Come now Malfoy. We both know that I beat you at everything, especially Quidditch and I'm still the top of our year. Do you know the real meaning of coming second Malfoy?" I ask him softly, the snarl making my voice vibrate a little.

"It means you're always the first loser," I say watching his face contort in rage. Quidditch is a definite sore spot with him.

Before he can say anything in repsonse, Albus jumps in to defend his friend. I guess he's a little pissed off about the leg-locker curse.

"Rose why do you always have to be such a bitch?" he asks me.

Then I remember that he didn't do so well in the O.W.L.s.

I think he only got five. It's not that he isn't smart either, he just doesn't work for it and he is the type that should. I focus my gaze on him. Al and I get along fairly well most of the time, but my hatred of Malfoy and his friendship with the git has always been a sore spot on our relationship. If not for that we could be best friends. We used to when we first went to Hogwarts. But now Fred is my best friend. Fred and Loz and Roxy.

"Now Al, you know very well that if you hadn't befriended this arrogant prat and brought him home with you like a mangy stray cat, I wouldn't have to be a bitch at all. So ultimately I have to always be a bitch because of your poor choice in friends," I say nastily.

He looks a little shocked, and I watch as his ears begin to glow red. It seems Aunt Ginny passed on that embarrassing Weasley trait. Lily is beside me, and she and Al don't get on at all. She also detests Malfoy almost as much as I do; she giggles and cups her hand around my cheek affectionately.

"Oh Rosie you are truly awe-inspiring," She giggles again, this gets James snorting. He isn't much of a Malfoy fan either. And when James snorts the rest of the brood begins to lose it. They try to hide it, knowing there will be trouble if the parental units realise we have been arguing.

Clearly though, Albus is pissed off and Malfoy is still glaring at me.

"Rose Weasley you take that back! You were a bitch long before I became friends with Scorp. You've always been a bitch!" Al exclaims a little loudly. I didn't realise he felt that way. To be fair he's telling the truth. I have a rather vindictive nature and I always pay people back for anything they say or do to me. Brood be damned. They know better than to mess with me unless they want to find out which one of us is better at messing with people.

I smile nastily at him "Only to you and the scumbag next to you. It's really not my fault that you're a weirdo Albus. Just like it's not my fault you were sorted into Slytherin when the rest of us are in Gryffindor."

He looks at me like I've slapped him. Then he pushes himself up from the table and hops away until Gram hits him with the counter curse for my leg-locker.

"Weasley you are really pathetic. You are a bitch. You always have been. No wonder half the school hates you," Says Malfoy, glancing after Al before fixing me a death stare. I probably did hit a sore spot with Al and I feel a little bit bad about it since we're family and we used to be best friends. But he started on me when he should've known better.

"Malfoy the only one who hates me is you. I can't help it that every time I see you I feel like I might vomit. You are such a useless, arrogant toe-rag. I mean really Malfoy surely you know we don't want you here?" I say, my voice laced with malice and hatred.

"ROSEMARIE JEAN WEASLEY!" Gram screams from the other end of the table. Everything goes silent. Oh Shit. I guess she heard that.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" she screeches angrily as she storms towards our end of the table. Oh this is bad, she's got that look. The one Uncle George told me to watch out for. This is gonna get ugly "BOTH OF YOU TAKE BACK THE THINGS YOU'VE SAID THIS INSTANT!" she screams at us. We just continue to glare at each other in hatred. She doesn't even bother to try and make us. Guess she finally worked out she is wasting her time.

"Alright that is it! I've had it with you two and your squabbles. Both of you outside right now!" She points us towards the door to the Burrow and I let my chair scrape loudly as I shove away from the table. Malfoy does the same, only he seems to do it with an air of arrogance that makes me want to punch him. As soon as I get outside I turn around to face the door. Malfoy is just coming out of it and I feel my wicked grin grow even bigger on my face.

"Oi Scumbag," I say softly and he glares over at me. Then I move. Striking like a cobra I lunge at him as I launch a stinging jinx at his chest. Gram screeches behind him as he rushes me and wraps his arms around my waist, catching my arms so that he has me in a body lock. His biceps are underneath my armpits and his fingers are interlocked at the back of my neck in a fulle nelson hold. Clearly he thinks this means I can't hurt him. I stomp on his foot and struggle to get out of his hold. I will eventually, I've experience with these things. Plus I took martial arts every summer from the time I was seven.

Gram is screeching behind us. I guess she left her wand inside. Otherwise she surely would have levitated us away from each other by now. I let my entire weight drop forward and Malfoy isn't expecting it so my arms slither out from his hold and I manage to roll forwards into a somersault. But he is quick to recover and manages to get his stupid arms around me again. This time my arms are glued to my sides and we are face to face. Then Malfoy smirks at me and cocks one eyebrow.

I freeze. I don't like that smirk at all. I've only seen it a few times but I know it means trouble. He leans closer and closer to me until I can feel his ragged breath against my skin. You would think that Quidditch would make him a little more fit. Unless it's my proximity testing his stamina…. I smirk nastily at him and try to wriggle away from him. The top I'm wearing really isn't the best for wrestling and I can feel that I'm almost popping out of the stupid cleavage-revealing thing. Then I see him move.

The bastard bit me! Gram is still screaming. I screech at the pain as he saws his teeth across my tender skin. I can hear him laughing wickedly as he continues to hurt me and I buck again, trying to get away from him. Then I hear his breath catch in his throat. Oh this is bad, I know what that breath catch means. He loosens his grip on me a little and as soon as he does I break it free of his grasp and swing my fist towards him.

Suddenly we are both a few feet in the air and he is several yards from me. My fist hits nothing but air and I realise that Gram must have finally gotten hold of her wand. I look towards the ground and see Gram, Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry all with their wands trained on me, whilst Aunt Ginny, Uncle George, Teddy and Grandpa Weasley all have their wands trained on Malfoy. Damn it! I know those looks. Mostly because this is not the first time Malfoy and I have had a fist fight.

They lower us both slowly to the ground. Then the worst possible thing happens. Gram's voice takes on that soft, deadly quality that she reserves for when she is so angry she can't yell. I glance at Uncle George who has gone pale as he hears his mother's voice.

"What did I say were the rules Rose?" she asks me in that deadly tone, she doesn't let my answer though, "Scorpius didn't I say that anybody arguing or fighting would be severely punished?" she asks him. "I said that if any of you kids caused any kind of trouble or started a fight of some kind like all of you did last week, that the guilty parties would be punished."

Malfoy's face has gone pale and I wonder if mine has too at hearing that tone from Gram since it tends to mean she on the verge of doing something drastic, the likes of which she hasn't done since Fred Senior and Uncle George were little kids.

"Clearly though, the idea means very little to either of you. This isn't surprising since the two of you are so childish and incapable of any form of maturity that you barley go a week without getting detention or letters home about the most recent trouble you've both caused. I shudder to think what would happen if the two of you ever combined your creativity. However, your clear disregard for the consequences of your actions leaves me no choice but to do something drastic that might pull the pair of you into line. For the rest of the day the two of you are going to learn how to get along. Is that understood?"

Before I can make a break for it she waves her wand in a few violent thrusts and suddenly I am connected to Malfoy.

I stare at Gram in horror. She can't really mean to go through with this. She has just magically grafted to two of us together. The outside edge of the skin the length my left arm is attached to the skin the length of his right arm. I feel sick to my stomach at the mere idea of touching Malfoy, yet here I am magically grafted to him. Oh sweet Merlin in Tartarus I think I'm going to vomit!

"Now, the two of you will work together to get rid of all the gnomes in my garden and anywhere else in the lawn. You are to stay out here until every last one of them is gone. Then, maybe, I'll let you have dinner and separate you. Maybe." That deadly voice says softly as she glares at us.

I'm attached to Malfoy. The person I hate more than anything else in the world! Attached! I can feel his pulse in my arm. It's disgusting. Before Gram can say or do anything else I open my mouth and begin to shriek and scream. I scream for almost an entire minute before Malfoy wraps the hand that isn't attached to me around my face, cutting off my air supply until I stop screaming. Then he lets go of my nose but keeps his hand over my mouth as my entire family grins at me from all over the yard. None of them are game enough to even suggest Gram comes up with some other form of punishment and many of my cousins look to be achieving a great deal of delight from this. Most of the adults look peeved at us for causing a scene like always and I notice that Mum and Dad both look as though they believe I deserve this torture.

How could they do this to me? What sort of twisted old hag makes this her punishment? The only thing that could be worse would be if we had to stand in the corner and cuddle while we thought about what we'd done! I glare at my Grandmother with as much hatred as is usually packed into my glares at Malfoy.

"Something you want to say to me Rose?" She asks in that deadly soft voice. I'm vibrating with rage as I sink my teeth into Malfoy's hand to get his hand off my face. I look my grandmother right in the eye

"I hadn't realised you disliked me so much that you want me sent to Azkaban for murder grandmother. I do hope you think enough of me that you'll write to me, but judging by that fact that you clearly have no regard for my feelings, I won't hold my breath!" I say to her packing my voice with as much malice as my gaze.

The entire family gasps in shock. Even Gram looks stunned. Guess she's never had anyone suicidal enough to say that to her.

"APOLOGISE ROSE!" Dad thunders as he stalks towards me angrily. "You have no right to talk to your grandmother that way. If you had any self control at all you wouldn't land yourself in trouble every other day because you can't tolerate being in the same room with Scorpius. He is Albus's friend and a guest at these dinners. Just because you don't like someone does not give you the right to continually disturb the rest of the world with your petty hatred and childish behaviour. I'm disappointed in you that you haven't grown mature enough to reason beyond stamping your feet and pounding your fists against things just because you don't get your way. You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter. You're sixteen years old young lady and you had better start acting like it or you'll be thrown out of this family. Do you understand me?"

"RONALD that is enough" Gram screeches as I bite my lip until it bleeds. There is no way I will cry in front of Malfoy. I absolutely refuse! How could Dad do this to me? I can taste blood in my mouth, thick on my tongue as I try to keep from crying at the humiliation of what he's said to me and the way he's so publicly reprimanded me. How can Dad say that and do that to me for fighting with Malfoy? He's the reason for my stupid rivalry with Malfoy in the first place! That and the fact that Malfoy stole Albus's friendship away from me.

"Rose, I'm sorry you feel that this is unfair. What is really unfair is the way you and Scorpius continually disturb the peace within this house and everywhere else you go. You have no regard for the feelings of anyone else around you, and no respect for anyone, least of all each other. You two will both be of age within a year. You need to grow up and start acting like adults rather than little children on the playground fighting for the slipping slide. You actions directly affect the rest of the family not just each other. In fact you both owe us all an apology."

"Sorry Gram." I murmur lowering my head so that I don't have to see the expression on the faces of my family members, shock at Dad yelling at me, or at me insulting Gram or irritation that I'm such a brat.

"Don't just apologise to me Rose. Find that defiance that burns within you so often, square your shoulders and apologise to everyone for what you've done. And I expect you to make it sound sincere." Gram chides me, her hands on her hips as she glares at me and Malfoy.

My mouth is full of blood from biting my lip to keep from screaming in anger or bursting into tears at what Dad and Gram both said to me. My cheeks feel like they're on fire as I muster my courage to face my family in spite of my humiliation. Taking a deep breath in, I square my shoulders and lift my head to look at the entire family where they stand milling around on the lawn.

"I'm sorry for starting a fight and inadvertently disturbing everyone's day. In future I'll do better to reign in my childish tendencies and endeavour to improve my restraint and self control as far as wanting to pull off Malfoy's face to see what colour the goo is inside. " I say, trying to sound sincere and to keep the defiant little smirk off my face when I catch Lily's eye where she is silently grinning at me for my words.

"Sorry everyone." Scorpius says from next to me in a low voice with far less poise than I managed to muster. I glance sideways at him just as his eyes slide away from everyone else to land on mine.

Oh how I hate him. Even the sound of his voice makes me want to stomp on his foot. Even if my lip is still bleeding from biting it. This is all his fault after all. If he didn't exist I wouldn't always be in trouble over him.

I can't believe Dad would say those things to me. He hates Malfoy as much as I do. And yet he thinks he can lecture me about my behaviour. I know for a fact that Uncle Harry and Uncle George were seventeen when they beat up Malfoy's dad. He would've been right there with them if he could've been and he wants to tell me I'm immature and childish and pathetic? I feel myself flush again as his words about throwing me out of this family if I don't fix my attitude and start acting like a young lady should, play through my head again.

Surely he can't mean it. Right? He wouldn't throw me out of the family and never talk to me again if I don't grow up. Would he? I feel my lip begin to tremble at the idea of being shunned by the entire family. And the tremble makes the fact that I bit a hole it in sting like I've been caught by the stinger on a Blast Ended Skrewt.

"Get to work the both of you," Gram says softly. Malfoy steers me away from them by turning until the skin where our arms are joined is pulled taut and begins to sting. He leads the way to the very end of the garden, out of sight of the house. The whole way he doesn't say a word, even when a few of my tears spill over out of my eyes in pain as I lightly touch my bleeding lip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my cherubs! Welcome to the new and improved version of this story. If you are here for the first time, I hope you took note of the message at the top regarding the updates I'm doing. If you're a veteran of this story and just love re-reading it, I'm working on editing out all the spelling/grammar mistakes and adapting it to be a little more compliant with the TOS. Don't forget to leave me a review, they make me write way faster!**

**xx-Kitten**


	2. Memories Of Madness

**Chapter 2: Memories of Madness.**

My body jerks forwards as Malfoy leans over and tugs another Gnome from the ground. It snarls and squeaks at both of us, shaking its little fist at us angrily for having uprooted him so brutally. I've always wondered whether they talk to each other underground and if they do, why they stay here and why they keep coming back. We've been pulling them up for almost an hour now, and Gram has been yanking them up and tossing them out of her garden since well before I was born. Probably before Dad was born too. If they communicate and know they are going to end up sore and evicted every few weeks, why would they keep sneaking back in here?

Especially when on more than one occasion Uncle George and his twin apparently fed them all sorts of things to keep them away from here. Uncle George maintains that they stayed away for a good six months after that.

I hate de-gnoming, it's just so boring, and surprising difficult when you're magically glued to your enemy. Especially an enemy that is half a foot taller than you. Thankfully when Gram grafted us like this she stuck together the skin on the outside, meaning that the back of my hand is attached to the back of his. I don't think I could have handled it if she had made us hold hands. Malfoy and I struggled with cooperating to do our chore for a while, trying to work out ways to lob the gnomes far enough beyond the yard that they'll stay away for a while, and it was not easy to find a solution to being able to yank them up, spin in a circle and hurl them over the fence and well into the field next door.

Malfoy came up with the idea that if we both pull out two or three each we will get this done faster. Because Malfoy is right handed and his right arm is currently attached to me he can't throw the gnomes far enough with his left arm to make sure they will stay gone. And my arm got tired spinning them like I was spinning a lasso. So Malfoy suggested we pull up six or seven and then awkwardly spin ourselves simultaneously and lob them really far away.

It actually wasn't a bad idea although spinning in a circle is much harder when you are grafted to another person. Especially one who hates you and is half foot taller than you. In spite of Dad's height I'm only 5ft5" while Malfoy is around 6ft2", the git. Thankfully he hasn't said a word about the crap that went down with my dad, although I was slightly shocked when he handed me a clean handkerchief to dry away my traitorous tears. And other than him making suggestions of how best to achieve our task we have been silent in our task, which is quite rare for me and him. Normally even when we are ignoring each other we still take digs at each other, arguing simply for the sake of arguing and being snarky and snide to one another.

While I will never admit it to anyone out loud, there part of me really enjoys arguing with Malfoy. I absolutely detest him and set out with every cutting remark designed to hurt him, but I really enjoy the challenge he presents. A lot of the time when I spar verbally with other people they tend to give up easily or not present the same intellectual challenge that Malfoy does. However, I have to admit I'm grateful that he kept his mouth shut about Dad yelling at me. I grin as he bends forwards to pull another gnome from the earth, even though he drags me with him. I don't let him see my grin, but I'm feeling surprisingly tolerant of him at the moment, so it's a little hard for me to complain about being jolted around.

I already have two gnomes clutched in my fist by their hair while Malfoy pulls up more. It's really funny to hold them together when they've been pulled up and always surprising to see what they'll do. Me and Fred like to take bets when we pull up the first one, as to whether it will be placid or aggressive when we hold it with a second one. Sometimes they clutch each other close but other times they take their irritation at being pulled up out on each other. Last year Gram busted up for putting lots of them in a pail and pitting them against one another. It was especially entertaining in those days when a pair of them cuddled in fear, to throw in an aggressive gnome. Now I'm not admitting to anything, but some people I know, developed all kinds of ways to make the little blighters super cranky. When we had them with their knickers in a right twist, he'd put them in with some placid ones and watch them take their irritation out on the others. Gram busted us and grafted Me, Fred, James and Rory together by the hands for a whole afternoon as punishment, she also threatened that if she ever caught us being so cruel to any other magical creature ever again, she'd see us hauled in from of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, within the Justice sector and let Mum go to town on all of us for being so cruel to the poor defenceless gnomes.

When Mum found out she went ballistic of course, arguing that if she couldn't even educate her own child and her nephews, how was she supposed to educate old haggy witches that still thought beheading House Elves should be an acceptable practice. She dragged all of us into the Ministry with her and set us to work in the filing rooms of the Magical Creatures Justice Department, sorting the thousands of filed complaints and accusations between the hundreds of different species of magical creatures. Most of them turned out to be Goblin related, and I learned that day that Goblins are the most unfriendly, rude and arrogant of all the magical creature within the magical world. Even the Vampires seemed friendly compared to Goblins. I also learned that I will never envy Mum for her job, especially since she's the one who saw to it that the Magical Creatures Justice Department allowed for any magical creature to file complaints against any other creature, no matter the species, rather than just being used by wizards to complain about everything else.

The gnomes I'm holding together are cuddled up, but they don't seem particularly afraid of being lobbed out of the yard by someone of such a monstrous size. Maybe they are old. Or maybe they just aren't intimidated by my measly height.

The one Malfoy pulls up is quite fat and aggressive. As he pokes at it with the hand that is attached to mine, and it takes a snap at him, shaking it's little fist indignantly and saying very rude things. Clumsy because our hands are stuck together, he isn't quick enough to drag both of our hands back out of reach of its teeth and the stupid little gnome latches onto my finger with its needle sharp teeth.

I go ballistic. I can't help it. Being in Malfoy's presence drives me crazy and the gnomes teeth are incredibly sharp. "Fuck! Ow you stupid little fucker, let go! Malfoy get it away you useless bastard." I jerk my finger out of the damn thing's mouth and inspect my finger. The pad is torn and bleeding, Malfoy looks pissed that I called him a bastard and a little grossed out when he sees that I have bled on him.

"Get your filthy blood off me Weasley I don't want your fucking diseases!" he snarls at me. I smirk at him. "Can't, got my hands full here" I say holding up the hand full of gnomes. "We'll have to toss them first" I say sweetly as his quicksilver eyes darken in anger and disgust. Before he can suggest anything else though, I reach over again, this time with my hand that isn't bleeding and land a solid flick right in the middle of the little gnomes forehead. It's probably not good for it, but given that we lob them into the air for a hundred yards and they live, I don't think a hard flick on the noggin with kill it.

"Fine, on three we spin twice and let them go." Malfoy growls while his gnome hisses and goes barmy, trying to get at me for hurting it even while it rubs it's head with one hand.

"One, Two, Three!" I chant and begin to run in a tight circle getting up enough speed. When I face towards the fence I lob mine as far as I can, then Malfoy does the same when he faces the fence.

"You know Malfoy, I don't know why you're worried about a little blood on your hand, given that the entire length of your left arm is currently inter-woven with my veins, muscles, tendons, blood and skin." He clearly hasn't checked out our predicament as I have. The first thing I did was look to see if I could slice through the flesh connecting me to him, but Gram made it so that if I tried that I would bleed out and die.

"Oh, and this is for letting that little fucker bite me." I kick him in the shins, though not as hard as usual since he's been almost decent all afternoon. I laugh at him as he hops on the spot looking angry. I chuckle at his expression, since he kind of looks shocked that I would dare to kick him even though I hurt him on a regular basis. When go to lean forwards and pull up another gnome, quick as lightning, his free hand strikes out and takes hold of my hair, which is untied and swinging freely. He jerks on it sharply, dragging my head around until my face is tilted towards him and his molten silver eyes bore into my startled blue ones.

"Rose, don't ever hit or kick me again." he says in his low nasty voice glaring down at me.

"Or you'll what Malfoy?" I challenge him, noting that he must be very serious; after all he used my first name, something that has only happened once before in our entire acquaintance. His fingers tighten their grip on my hair and he leans around to whisper directly into my ear.

"I'll tell everyone what happened last year" He breathes into my ear, his lips grazing against the sensitive shell making me shiver "And what happened in fourth year." His teeth graze against my ear lobe as he moves his hand up through my hair so I can feel the warmth of it against my scalp. I'm ashamed to say it feels good in a twisted kind of way. But then, I already knew that…

I shove him away from me and I'm sure my eyes are blazing in anger. How dare he threaten me?

"Malfoy what makes you think I care if people know that you have scars from the injuries I've inflicted on you?" I say as I head behind the broom shed, dragging him along with me. I'm actually really proud of the scars I've left on him. He has a perfect set of teeth marks on his left hip from where I bit him when we tussled one day. And a very nice set of claw marks on his right shoulder from where I set a niffler on him when he pissed me off in Care of Magical Creatures one day.

I try to ignore the fact that my ear is tingling from where his lips and teeth brushed against it. Surprisingly there are only two gnomes living behind the shed. I lasso throw them out of the yard and away into the next paddock because Malfoy is leaning against the shed smirking at me.

"Now, now Weasley, you know very well I wasn't talking about those. Although I certainly intend to pay you back for those." It's getting dark out here as the sun sets and I glance up at his face which looks strangely amused and yet ruthless at the same time. "But I was talking about other… occurrences between you and I, things you wouldn't want getting back to your family. You remember, Weasley? _Those_ things that happened…. How many times was it last year? Seven? And how many in fourth?"

"I detest you." I hiss at him, trying not recall the memories from the incidents he is talking about. I'm still not ok with the fact that they happened. In response he slides down the wall of the shed, dragging me with him. This being attached to him nonsense is really getting old, and a little painful. We sit against the shed, completely out of view of everyone, refusing to speak to each other even after cooperating so well this afternoon. I'm a little surprised that no one has checked on us yet, since we regularly try to kill each other. Guess they figured that as long as there are gnomes flying over the fence every now and then, we can't have killed each other yet.

"And I loathe you." He says coldly as he glares at me sideways.

"But seriously Malfoy, why are you such an arrogant, irritating, pig-headed Prat?" I ask him lightly, in the tone of voice I would regularly use to ask about the weather. He snorts at me, amused in spite of himself. What can I say? I'm just that funny I guess.

"You're such a bitchy little thing." Malfoy chuckles "It's probably 'because you never get any." He says, eyes dancing as his fringe hangs into them while he leers at me nastily.

"Not all of us feel the need to be a skank Malfoy. And my sex life is none of your business!" I say sharply, defensive since I actually don't have a sex life to speak of. Not that Malfoy needs to know that. I'm fairly certain that as far as he and anyone else from Hogwarts knows, I lost my v-plates last year with an unnamed Ravenclaw seventh year. I didn't of course, but it's not exactly good for my image to keep the rumour from spreading. Especially since my best friend Loz has lost hers, though that was with James, since they're dating, and Dominique is a bit of a slag; I'm pretty sure Roxy is as virginal as me. But I can just imagine that Scorpius Malfoy is a complete man-whore who's slept with lots of girls. At least that's the word at school He just raises his eyebrows at me.

"You wish it was my business though, don't you Weasley?" he taunts softly "I just bet you've thought about me naked!" He begins to laugh as I feel a light blush grace my cheeks.

"You forget Malfoy; I've already seen you naked." He stops chuckling abruptly.

"When?" he demands, clearly not remembering. He was really drunk I guess.

"Last year at Godric's Hollow when we all got drunk for Teddy's twenty-first birthday and some of us decided to go skinny dipping in the heated lake down the back of Uncle Harry's place. What's the matter Malfoy? Don't you remember?" I taunt him as I waggle my eyebrows at him as though I know something he doesn't. He glares at me but doesn't say anything. So I guess I really made an impression! So much for thinking that I might not e too bad at hooking up with people even if I haven't let anyone pop my cherry…

"You are really thick, do you know that?" I demand, getting a little pissed off at him.

I had been swimming around in there with Dom and Roxy; I'd paddled away from them a little because it was dark and I wanted to float around for a while. We'd all seen each other naked hundreds of times since we'd been best friends and cousins our whole lives, but for some reason I decided I needed a little privacy. Either that or I was just a little more drunk than I thought and swam off. Anyway not long after that, the boys all headed down. They knew we were there but we figured we were all drunk and it was dark anyway, so who cared if we all got naked like we hadn't since we were little kids together. Malfoy had been particularly drunk, as had I and when he swam near me my brain had flashed back to the night in the corridor of the year before.

_We'd had a particularly vicious row that day, that was when I'd bitten him and we had detention together. That night even as we left Flitwick's office both of us had been throwing insults back and forth. He'd said something about me being an under-developed ugly brat, and I had thrown some comment back about him being a conceited no good son of a bitch. He'd shoved me, I'd shoved back, he had shoved harder and I slammed into the wall. Then he'd tried to pin me there so I slapped him and the look on his face was one that I had never seen on his face before. It was something I'd seen when Teddy looked at Victoire or the look Dad sometimes gave Mum when he though no one was watching. Then he had pinned me against the wall with his body and his lips had crashed down on mine. _

I can still remember the way it felt to be kissed for the first time. And I remember how pissed I was that bloody Malfoy was my first kiss. So as I floated there in the water near him I flashed back to the way it had felt. Earlier that evening I had drunkenly snogged Teddy and there had been a few games of Truth or Dare that resulted in me kissing random Boys from Hogwarts since then, but I had kept thinking back to the way I felt like I was being electrified when he'd kissed me.

At that point in the water, he finally spotted me and a malicious smile had crept across his face. We had been quite a way away from everyone else; on the far side of the small heated lake and the steam blocked most things from view anyway. He had swum towards me slowly, backing me towards the far bank, where no one would see. When he had me in the shallow water he had walked over to me, standing up so I could see him in all his fifteen year old glory. He had a nice set of Abs. He had sat down next to me, clearly drunk from the way he smiled at me and whispered that he was going to kiss me and that I was beautiful.

I let him. I'm not really sure why. Maybe because I was drunk and a little confused from kissing Teddy earlier, maybe for the sake of curiosity. His lips were warm and he tasted of candy and Firewhiskey. He'd even pulled me into his lap, chuckling when I had wrapped my legs around his waist. His fingers had been buried in my long wet hair and I had felt like my whole body was filled with electricity and fire.

"You're just gonna let me hang here in suspense aren't you?" he said bluntly, dragging me back to the present and out of the memory. He is clearly dying of curiosity about when I've seen him naked.

"You know, I think I just might." I smirk at him "After all it's really not my fault that you got so drunk you don't remember what happened between us." I continue softly before I give him a smouldering look. It's my-man catching look. The one I use on the guys I seduce at parties that has them begging for my attention. It's funny to watch the way guys respond to that look, and it seems Malfoy is no exception and clearly isn't immune. Probably 'cause he is already really curious about how I saw him naked.

"You know Weasley, I know I look good naked but if you want to seduce me you could always ask." He says, and I smirk at the husky tone in his voice. Then I glance down at the front of his jeans and grin. Yep, it's official. My smoulder works on everyone, even my arch nemesis!

"Funny 'cause it looks like I don't really need to try Malfoy." I lean up so that my lips are pressed against his ear "And what makes you think I haven't already?" I murmur into his ear, making my voice all breathy.

He quirks an eyebrow at me but I grin when I see the gooseflesh that raises itself up on his skin. His eyes tighten as he realises I've been taunting him and he is pissed at his own body betraying him.

"You must be truly forgettable and unremarkable then, because I don't remember a thing" He says nastily.

"Oh ew Malfoy, you really think I would've shagged you? I would rather marry the giant squid. You disgust me!" I say, turning to face him as much as I can whilst attached to him by my arm. He snorts.

"Now Weasley" he says softly, making me glance at his face. He has mischief written all over him "If I really disgust you..." he murmurs into my hair as he places one of his large warm hands on my denim clad thigh and slides it up my leg "... then how do you explain what happened last year?"

I close my eyes, trying to block that memory from my mind. I don't want to think about it. I hate thinking about anything that ever happens of that nature between me and Malfoy. Now, I would like to point out that I hate him, just to reiterate the hatred. In spite of that rather fateful kiss in fourth year, I detest Scorpius Malfoy with every fibre of my being. That being said, fourth year was kind of a turning point for us. Up until then we'd been cruel to each other, we'd beaten each other up though I don't recall Malfoy ever actually hitting me, and we'd duelled thousands of times. We did nasty things to one another constantly, winding up almost matching Uncle George and Uncle Fred's record for the number of detentions per year.

But that kiss in fourth year…. I'd never been so angry! There is nothing more frustrating than being in a situation where your enemy is a lot stronger than you physically and suddenly discovers a new and exciting way to piss you off. And as a fourteen year old there was nothing worse than suddenly being kissed by the person who is so incredibly infuriating that you have literally planned out ways to kill him and make it look like an accident. After that first time, he developed a habit of kissing me. It became a last resort venture, like the ultimate way for him to piss me off. Well you know what, if he's going to be so causal about all the times I've unwillingly kissed him, then maybe it's time to step up the game and bring his tricks right back down on him. If he wants to play with me sexually, he sure as hell better be ready to learn how incredibly frustrating it is to have the person you detest kiss you in such a way that you almost forget how much you hate them and maybe-just that one time- wonder if doing something more than kissing might be really interesting.

My smile is probably evil as I look up at him through my eyelashes even as I feel my body react to the feel of his hand sliding up my thigh.

Oh Scorpius Malfoy, you are going to learn just how frustrating it is to want your enemy and be left wanting.


	3. Oh The Horror

**Chapter 3: Oh the Horror.**

Malfoy smirks in satisfaction when I put my hand on his thigh, and I can't help the snort that escapes me.

He raises his eyebrows at me smugly. But it's not time to tip him off yet. I lean close to him, until my face is buried in the side of his neck. I really can't believe what I'm about to do but a brilliant idea struck me a moment ago and I've just realised there is another way I can manipulate Malfoy. Sexually! I know, genius right? He's such an arrogant prat that he thinks that after a few drunken, angry groping incidents and kisses that he's completely irresistible. He is sorely mistaken.

I attempt to suppress my shudder of revulsion as I press my lips against the side of his neck. His hand is still on my thigh, rubbing warm circles. I can feel him grinning at what I'm doing and I graze my teeth against his pale smooth skin. I won't lie, his hand feels nice and his skin smells really good. An odd combination of honey and mint. He hisses softly in reaction as I suck his flesh into my mouth, just below his collarbone, so that no one will be able to see it. I plant a large purple love bite on his pale skin and I hear him groan just a little before I pull away to admire my work.

Then I wrench his hand out of my lap and slap him. He looks shocked and maybe the tiniest bit hurt before his face clouds in anger.

"You little vixen!" he exclaims angrily "You conniving little bitch. How dare you touch me at all let alone mark me!" He snarls as he drags me to my feet. He is seething mad and I can tell part of it is because his body responded to me, despite all his comments about how ugly I am. I roll my eyes at him.

"You mean how dare I mark you... Again! Right?" I say as I tap at his hip then his shoulder. Both permanently scarred by me. He just snarls at me before his hands shoot out and wraps around my throat. I raise my eyebrows at him as he shoves me against the shed.

"And I told you never to hit me again you little oxygen thieving Bitch!" he snarls at me. His grip on my throat is tight, but I'm really not that worried. He's got that look again. The one he gets when he's really pissed off at me.

"And you accused me of being sexually frustrated Malfoy?" I cluck my tongue disapprovingly "Tut, tut, looks like you've been away from your Slytherin whores too long. Poor baby" I sneer at him. The look on his face can only be caused from pent up sexual frustration. His silver eyes burn into mine a moment before he attempts to crush me. His lips crash down on mine, the pressure demanding and domineering. I try to push him away with the hand that isn't attached to him but he just slides the hand he was holding my throat with up my neck and around to cup the back of my head, tilting my face so that I can't get away from him. My shove doesn't budge him at all and the next thing I know his tongue is invading my mouth.

Call me what you will, but I won't lie; I like kissing Malfoy. Sexual frustration is a by-product of all our arguing, although usually it takes a lot more before the dam of sexual frustration bursts. The feel of his tongue stabbing at mine just begs for a response. If I could, I would stand here unfeeling and unmoving until he gave up, but the challenge is just too great. The way he stabs his tongue like that, it's like he's using it as a sword, attempting to slash me to ribbons. Kind of hating myself for it, I let my tongue meet his and immediately we begin another kind of duelling. While my tongue spars with his, both of us fighting for dominance within the kiss, ma hands explore his body.. He tastes of spun sugar and feels like a predator, coiled and ready to pounce the minute I do anything that might indicate that I'm surrendering to how good it feels to kiss him.

The hand I had been previously using to push him away with fists in the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer until his body is pressed deliciously against the length of mine. I'm not sure how long we stand there kissing as his body grinds against mine. At some stage my hand snakes up the inside of the back of his shirt. His hand is still in my hair as I drag my nails down his back. I can feel the skin beneath my long fingernails and I smile against his lips when I feel the wetness of blood. Looks like he'll have another scar.

His hand fisted in my hair jerks harshly, pulling my face away from his, making my head bang against the wall of the shed. I hiss in pain at the blow that has left me just a little bit dizzy, and we glare at each other, hatred lining our faces and fire snapping in our eyes.

"I hate you." I whisper nastily at him. I can barely see his face now because it is so dark outside.

"As I loathe you." He says in a deadly soft voice before he leans back down and presses his lips softly against mine. For just a second I stand there in shock wondering what could possibly have come over him, but then he takes my bottom lip between his teeth and bites down hard on it. I don't even think about it as I reach out and grab hold of his jewels, squeezing his package hard and twisting just a little bit. It's still very obvious that he wants me, from the hardness of him in my hand.

"Let go of my lip or lose 'em" I manage to say. He's actually really hurting me although I don't think I'm bleeding yet.

"Just can't keep your hands off me can you Weasley?" He says darkly as he lets my lip go. I release him and turn away, dragging him along as I head towards the house without bothering to respond. When we get closer I glance sideways at him now that I can see him. It's obvious that we've been kissing. His lips are swollen and dark red; mine probably are too after the wild kissing spree we just embarked on, not to mention the way he bit my lip. I scowl at the sight, since I know there is really only one solution, after all, we can't have anyone knowing we've been kissing. They might get stupid ideas that we can tolerate each other. They definitely wouldn't understand that kissing and even groping each other is just another battlefield manoeuvre for us. Well, only one way we are going to get away with this.

"Malfoy you're a filthy scumbag and I detest you more than anything!" I say loudly. When he smirks at me, realising right away what I'm doing, I let my fist fly straight as his mouth. It lands right where I wanted it too and his lip splits open, just a little bit of blood seeps out and trickles down his chin. It would be more charitable of me to say I only hit him to hide the fact that we have been kissing, but I also wanted to punch him, just 'cause I could. Payback for him banging my head against the shed, which has left me with a headache.

"You bitch Weasley, what the bloody hell was that for?" He demands loudly as we burst into the kitchen where almost everyone is sitting at the table eating dinner.

They all stare at us, many among the brood grinning at our antics. They kind of love that we hate each other, as do some of my uncles, namely Charlie and George. Mum looks a little disappointed that we are apparently so childish that we're still fighting, and Dad is trying not smirk at the fact that clearly Gram's idea didn't work out at all. Gram however screeches

"OH YOU TWO!" she jumps up and storms towards us. "I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU COULD GET ALONG I WOULD LET YOU OUT OF THIS! But you are clearly too immature and if you insist on being childish, I will treat you just like little children." She waves her wand and the next thing I know me and Malfoy are joined only by the hand, now palms together. Only instead of holding hands the way a couple would to walk down the beach, she has done it so that our hands line up as if we hand pressed our hands together. My thumb lines up with his, my index finer with his indew finger and so on. I stare at our hands for a moment,

"Wouldn't it make more sense to do it so we can walk?" I ask her irritably. Gram gives me a cruel smile.

"No. if you join your fingers, your palms will slide apart, so you can still walk, but this way you'll be forced to work together on everything, and let me tell you right now that being stuck like that will make it interesting for the two of you to sleep tonight."

I groan as I feel Malfoy's warm fingers against my skin as he interlocks them with mine and our palms fall away from each other leaving our fingers woven together. I narrow my eyes on our hands, realising she has done it so that the only comfortable way for us to stand while joined like this is to be facing each other. That's right folks! After our little kissing experience outside I am now stuck holding the hand of my enemy as though he is my lover instead of my nemesis. Can my life get any worse?

"You two are staying like that overnight. I don't care if you have to share a damn bed! I've had enough of your selfish childishness. If you won't learn to get along, I'm grounding you both. You can both go to bed without dinner as far as I'm concerned" She says nastily. I can't help but smile a little as Dad jumps up.

"Oi, Mum my little girl is not sleeping next to that Git. He'll rape her while she sleeps." I start to laugh as Dad flips out at his Mum, arguing that I'm his kid and he'll dish out the punishments and so on. Gram fixes him with a look and says that it's her house and we'll do as she says.

I clear my throat, throw a look of disgust and hatred at Malfoy and then interrupt them.

"Uh Gram, how exactly are we supposed to shower like this? And I've got to pee. I'm not getting naked in front of him." I say to her, she glances over at me with raised eyebrows and I feel the urge to punch Malfoy as he tries to cover a laugh with a cough. Obviously he is suddenly remembering the night of Teddy's twenty first when he tugged me into his lap while we were both naked as the day we were born, and snogged me senseless.

Gram fixes the both of us a look that says she really doesn't care if he rapes me at all, or care about my feelings on being naked and using the bathroom in front of him.

"Rose Weasley you will do what I tell you. Which is why you will remain attached like that for the night. As for the inconvenience of being stuck together and needing to shower or use the lavatory… well, my dear little grandchild, the two of you specialise in inconveniencing everyone around you. I think it's time you learned to deal with the inconvenience of each other's constant company. I don't much care how you solve your problems, but you will not under any circumstances be released from your punishment until tomorrow morning's breakfast, and if anyone tries to help you, they'll share your fate" Gram says, eyeing Fred, James and Teddy menacingly since they are the only three of my cousins old enough to use magic outside school that would be likely to help me, though Teddy graduated years ago. They probably don't know how to undo the magic anyway….

Gram turns her gaze on my Mum and Dad, silently warning them not to save me either. I open my mouth to protest but before I can Gram interrupts me "Save it Rose. I've had it up to here with the pair of you fighting and arguing all the time. Everyone is sick of it, no one more than me. You will learn to get along with each other, no matter the consequences and if either of you tries to wiggle your way out of this punishment, I will make you stay like it for an entire week. Understood?"

Gram herds the both of us towards the stairs and I glance around at the members of the brood, gauging the reactions of each and every one of them. James looks absolutely horrified, and Albus looks quite sympathetic but mostly very shocked. Lily looks absolutely appalled and outraged on my behalf. I can't believe this.

I wasn't kidding when I said I had to pee, and now it looks like I'm going to have to hold it until morning, or Malfoy and I are going to get to know each other a whole lot better this Summer. I glance helplessly around at my cousins, searching for someone willing to risk Gram's wrath long enough to give me a bathroom break.

Roxy and Dom are both smirking at my punishment. They are both highly suspicious concerning what they deem to be 'sexual tension' between me and Malfoy. They're convinced that Malfoy and I are secretly attracted to each other and ruthlessly denying it or trying to hide it by arguing constantly. To be honest they aren't the only people who hold that opinion; there are a lot of people at Hogwarts who know we hate each other, but secretly wonder if we just need to take a few tumbles between the sheets to get it out of our systems.

I want to scream when I see the way the rest of the brood look shocked that Gram is actually intending to put me through this, but are still too chicken to do anything about it. Even Mum and Dad stay silent instead of coming to my defence or aid. They are really going to let Gram do this to me. As I lose sight of them on the staircase, I can't help glancing at Malfoy and wondering if maybe we've finally pushed them all too far.

"This is all your fault" Malfoy accuses me as we climb the stairs without dinner "She would've let us out of it if you hadn't hit me."

"Oh Bollocks she would have!" I growl defensively "If I hadn't hit you, it might have been just a little obvious to everyone that you can't keep your damn hands or your stupid lips off me. Somehow I don't think Gram had angry snogging in mind when she was telling us to cooperate."

"Is she seriously going to leave us stuck like this all bloody night?" Scorpius snarls.

"Did she look like she was kidding?" I ask him rhetorically, heading for the bedroom I share with Roxy, Dominique, Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Shelley and Lily. I get my hand on the door knob before I'm tugged sharply backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy asks me snarkily and I groan when I realise that he is going to take his irritation about being stuck to me, out on me. I narrow my eyes at him and use my grip on his hand to tug him towards me with a hard jerk.

"Well, since you went and got us stuck together…" I begin but before I can say anything else, Gram climbs into view on the stairs.

"I see this is going to be a learning curve for both of you." She says, sounding cheery at the idea of Malfoy and I being forced to cooperate. "Now, I just realised that trying to put the pair of you together overnight will be incredibly inconvenient for everyone else that you two share rooms with, so you two will both be moving rooms for the night. As of right now you are both being put into….solitary confinement. For the rest of the night, the pair of you will be secluded from everyone else, and will be sleeping in the attic."

"But Gram, the ghoul…." I begin but she interrupts me again.

"The ghoul died a few weeks ago. I came up to check last week when we hadn't heard any noise from him in a while. Therefore, the attic is empty. I thought about using it as another bedroom to spread everyone out a bit more, but then I got busy with cooking and forgot. So, you two will be spending the night up there. Now then, I suggest you both hold still for a moment."

Malfoy and I both tense up when Gram points her wand at us, and I raise my eyebrows as she Scourgify's both of us clean. I have to admit I'm grateful, since I didn't want to have to shower attached to Malfoy. As soon as we're clean she transfigures our clothes into pyjamas, and I can't help laughing when I see that she has dressed us both in black and white striped flannelette pyjamas, making us look like old time criminals.

"I recommend that if you need to use the lavatory you do so now, while I transfigure a bed for you to sleep on in the attic. You may both bring your books to study for your lessons when you return to Hogwarts and complete any homework you might have left until the last minute since you will be returning to school five days from now. The charm connecting you hands has some give in it and will allow you to separate your palms, as long as your fingers remain interlocked like that." Gram bustles off to set up a bed for us and I glare at Malfoy, hating him for getting me into this situation.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I had to pee" I inform him, staring at him grumpily.

"Of course you weren't" he rolls his eyes "Well Weasley, it looks like you and me are about to get to know each other a little better."

Let me tell you that being attached to another person by the hand makes going to the toilet a mammoth of a task. I manage to convince Malfoy to face away from me while I sit on the toilet, but there is something incredibly awkward about holding someone's hand while peeing. Malfoy has an easier time of it, though I dig my nails into his hand when he tries to use the hand I'm forced to hold, while he pee's too.

I glance at him in the bathroom mirror while we share the sink to wash our respective hands "Let's never, ever mention this, ever again." I suggest to him coldly.

"Agreed" he nods sharply, clearly as disturbed by this as I am. We exit the bathroom and I start to giggle when we get stuck in the doorway because we both tried to go through it at the same time. "This is all your fault. No one would've noticed anything and we could've avoided each other for the rest of the night, but instead you had to go and be a violent, bitchy pain in my arse and get us stuck like this for the whole damned night!"

I roll my eyes at him "Oh as if I didn't have other plans for how to spend the evening. Let me tell you they had nothing to do with touching you, let alone having to share a bed with you and be kept in solitary confinement like some kind of criminal with only you as company."

"I think maybe we pushed them too far this time" Scorpius murmurs, as though this is all just a game we play for kicks. Sometimes it does seem that way, except for the fact that every time I look at him I want to hex his sneering face right off.

"Oh, you think?" I snap sarcastically "What could've given you that idea?"

"Stuff it Weasley" he says shortly "It's always you who starts these things."

"Bollocks it is! You start it just as often as I do, and if you didn't constantly invade my family gatherings, everything would be just fine. Yet here you are, inconveniencing me like you do every damned time I see you. Can't you just shove off?"

Malfoy doesn't reply as I drag him into the room I share with the rest of my female cousins to get some books to read. I of course don't have any homework that needs finishing, but without books I really am likely to kill Malfoy. It's not even six o'clock yet and we're being shoved away into the attic. It's either study or fight to the death and given that Malfoy is just as angry as I am about this mess, I suspect it would be a long a bloody battle that I might not win. I snag my pillow and a blanket off my bed as well before I follow Malfoy in silence to the room he shares with my cousins whenever we all visit for gatherings like this.

I'm unsurprised when he leads me over to a bed with a black silk blanket on it. He picks it up, along with his pillow and snags a book from the shelf full of them on the wall, about Wandlore. I raise my eyebrows wondering whether he is interested in the topic or just bored enough to read it, but I'm not really feeling conversational, nor do I care about his interests or what he does with his time. In silence we both trudge up the many flights of stairs all the way to the attic where Gram is still bustling about. It seems she is using the time now to turn the old attic into another bedroom for us all to use when the whole family come to visit during the holidays. She has cleaned the place, as well as having transfigured whatever used to be in here, into the furniture of a bedroom suite. There is a double bed against one wall, and a couch by the brand new fireplace she is in the process of magically creating.

She looks over at us and I wonder how she keeps from laughing at the sight we probably make. Malfoy and I are both clutching our respective blankets and pillows, as well as books to read, dressed in matching criminal looking pyjamas. I can just imagine we look like grumpy children who've been scolded too, since that is exactly how I feel. We also had to work out how to carry our armloads of stuff, while being stuck together, meaning we have actually had to join both hands and shuffle sideways up all the stairs because we kept dropping things when we tried to carry them by ourselves whilst having to hold hands.

"What do you think?" she asks us cheerily, waving her hand to the little room. It actually looks pretty good, considering it was a storage attic that housed a ghoul until last week, but I'm not about to tell her that when she is punishing me for being who I am. Her smile falters a little when we both just dump our stuff on the bed we are being forced to share.

"Don't glare at me" she scolds "If the two of you weren't so volatile and cruel to each other you wouldn't be in this predicament. For all I know, the two of you enjoy arguing with one another, but you disrupt every family function or gathering we have because you always end up fighting, and since you can't use magic outside, you resort to baser means. I warned Ron not to let you learn whatever muggle fighting it is that you do, but he laughed. Now look where it's landed you. The two of you _will_ learn to get along, if it's the last thing I do. Now, what do you think of the room. I thought it was about time we set this up as an extra bedroom, what with Teddy and Victoire getting married soon. It will be nice for them to have a room to sleep in as a married couple, and of course when they have kids… we can't have babies disturbing the rest of you kids when we're finally getting to the stage where you all sleep through the night without incident."

"I'm surprised you got the smell of ghoul out" I tell her "Didn't that thing live here for years and years?"

"Yes, and I had trouble especially after it was in here dead for a little while. But the wonders of magic prevail and now it smells fresh and clean." Gram smiles wistfully as though she misses the smelly old thing.

"You need us to bash on the pipes a bit tonight Gram?" I grin. She blushes a little.

"It's not so bad when the whole family is here" she replies, "but the house is so quiet and empty when you're all away at school or your own houses. Sometimes when Arthur is working late…. Well, it was nice to know that I wasn't completely alone in the house." I watch Gram blink rapidly and realise that she really does miss the creepy ghoul that lived here. "Now, I don't want you to forget that you're here as a punishment, and I know I sent you off without dinner…. But I bought those up for you." She points to a little table by the fire that I hadn't noticed before, with a big plate of biscuits and two glasses of milk on it.

"Please try to get along. I can understand that you might not like each other, but you'll both be of age soon. It's time you stopped acting like children and learned to deal with people you don't like just the same way adults do." She says sternly.

I snort, rolling my eyes "You mean the way Dad is so fond of Malfoy's Dad? Or the way Mum is tolerant of anyone who opposes Equal Welfare for all Magical Creatures? And they certainly never argue with each other by yelling at each other. Yes, I'm sure that acting like an adult to deal with someone I don't like is going to be so different."

"Yes well, Ron and Hermione might still verbally duel and may not be completely polite to some people, but that does not mean that the two of you can resort to hitting each other just because you can't stand the sight of each other." Gram snaps, not liking the flaws in her argument.

"We_ were_ only verbally duelling, but then you sent us outside and things got out of hand."

"Rosemarie, you are trying my patience." Gram says curtly "I specifically asked you not to argue or fight, and you went against my direction, again. I've said it a million times, but at the very least I expect you both to be civil to one another in company. If you must argue, do it on your own time. From now on, if you can't say anything nice to each other when in public, do not speak to each other at all." I flinch slightly when Gram stomps away and slams the door to the attic behind her with a bang, locking it with her wand so we can't get out.

After a few minutes of silence as we both stand in the dimly lit attic, Malfoy chuckles darkly "You just can't keep from picking a fight with people, can you Weasley? How hard would it have been to stand here and tell her the attic looked nice and played along, pretending that you don't want to hex me into oblivion and then rip your grandmother's head off?"

"I didn't see you rushing in to tell her how nice the place looks" I growl at him. Malfoy glares at me.

"Are you on the rag or something? You haven't been this aggressive to everyone else since fourth year." He asks, sounding grossed out.

"Oh fuck you Malfoy" I hiss "Just because I'm pissed off from being stuck to you all damn day, does not suddenly mean I'm on the rag! What kind of person asks a girl that? You're sick."

He looks amused by my vehemence "Weasley, I get it that you're always a bitch to me. We hate each other, that's old news. And I get being snippy with your Gram because your knickers are in a knot over being stuck with me even though _you_ started our argument today. But you were a bitch to Al too. I'm just saying, seems like violent mood swings to me. You're moodier than my Mum and she's two months pregnant."

"Shove it Malfoy!" I snap, finding it all the more creepy to be having this conversation with him when I'm being forced to hold his hand. Fortunately since I'm stuck to him, the painters and decorators aren't in this week, they visited last week, but I still don't appreciate the insinuation. Besides, I can't help it that I get bitchy the week after instead of the week before or the week during. I'm just a little weird I guess. But that is not the point. The point is he's a tosser and should never ask a girl that kind of question.

"Touchy" he sneers "But I don't give a damn if you are or aren't. The point is that you were a bitch to Al today. Be a bitch all you want to me Weasley, but lay off Al. He has it hard enough being the only one in your family to land in Slytherin. He cops it from you lot about being a snake, and cops it from the Slytherins because his Dad put a lot of their parents in Azkaban. If he hadn't made friends with me, the guy probably would've done himself in by the end of first year because he was convinced the whole world hated him. You don't have to like me Weasley, you don't even have to pretend to, but don't give him a hard time for being friends with me in the first place." Malfoy says sinisterly.

I gape at him, shocked. I mean, I know I'm not the only one to vehemently defend my best friends, but this lecture from Malfoy just seems so out of character that for a moment, I'm gobsmacked.

"We never hated him for being chucked into Slytherin. Until you showed up, I was the one who sat with him in class and hung out with him and everything." I defend myself.

"Yeah, and that did wonderful things for him." He rolls his eyes "It was bad enough that he's from your family and so many slytherins hate your families, even if your parents and his did save the world. The other Slytherins didn't have much time for him, and seeing him not even try to make friends with them… that rubbed them the wrong way. Just lay off him, even if you are on the rag" Malfoy tells me before he turns away from me, dragging me along as he heads for the plate of biscuits.

The table is a ways from the couch and I find it incredibly irritating not being able to sit down somewhere comfortable while I snack. Malfoy must being thinking the same thing.

"Lift your glass" he tells me lifting his as he does. I narrow my eyes at him for the bossy tone but follow suit when he drags our combined hands across the little table and uses our wrists to drag the table over so it's in front of the couch. After spending all afternoon attached to him like that, it's actually getting pretty easy for us to cooperate and get things done with only half our usual capacity, and in spite of my anger and hatred of him, I sigh happily when I drop onto the comfortable couch so I can eat my chocolate biscuit in comfort.

We eat in silence, sitting close enough that we can still hold hands like we have to without being uncomfortable, but not so close that I have to touch him anywhere else. He watches me, looking bemused as I dunk a third biscuit into my glass of milk.

"How does someone so tiny eat so much and still stay tiny?" he asks me after a little while, seeming perplexed. I shrug at him while I chew my fifth biscuit.

"It's a Weasley thing" I reply. He shakes his head.

"Yeah, but so is being gangly and tall, which you are not" he argues.

"That's mum's fault. Same as my wild hair. The colour is dad, the craziness mum. I'm pretty much the exact half of each of them. Tiny like mum, with an appetite like dads, brains like mums, Quidditch skill like dads, Dads eyes, Mums hands. It's just how I am, and I got their combined tempers."

"Doesn't explain why you're such a bitch though." Malfoy points out and I glare at him, subconsciously appalled that we are actually having an almost civil conversation.

"I'm only a bitch to you Malfoy."

He laughs at me "You're a bitch to everyone, Weasley. People at school are afraid of you. I heard a pair of second years whispering last year that you had 'little person syndrome'."

"What?"

"Little Person syndrome. A lot of short people have a tendency to be nasty like you are, because they feel like they have to lash out at everyone for being short. I read somewhere that some miniature ponies are the same way. Needlessly aggressive just because they're small and think they're cute enough to get away with it."

"Did you just call me cute?" I smirk at him.

"Nope, I said you think you're cute enough to get away with being a bitch. You're not."

I roll my eyes at him "What is wrong with you? Why are you talking to me?"

"See? There you go again" he sneers "Thinking that you're tough enough to be a rude little brat."

"We're not in public, I have every right to be nasty to you" I tell him cheekily, recalling Gram's words "Besides, you wouldn't know what to do if I was nice, or even civil to you."

"That's true enough." Malfoy nods "Still, I can't help wondering why you're such a bitch. Do you have a reason?" he asks me mildly, as though I'm some sort of science experiment.

"I'm not that much of a bitch to everyone else! Just to you because every time I see you I want to hex your face off and curse you into oblivion."

"Weasley you're a bitch to everyone. Do you not listen?" he asks me condescendingly "I want to know why?"

I frown at him "I don't know. I didn't think I was a bitch. I just don't let people push me around. Why are you asking me all these questions? Why are you even talking to me?"

"We're stuck up here with no one else to talk to and nothing better to do" he shrugs before he starts to psychoanalyse me "I think you're so mean to people because you think you're tough and feel like people are going to pick on you for being such a know-it-all, or for not being as…. Girly… as Dominique or as… voluptuous as Roxanne. Maybe you overcompensate with nastiness because you think people are thinking mean things about you, comparing you to all of your cousins. Do you feel like you need to work for it with attitude in order to stand out amid the sea of ginger?"

"What are you? A psychiatrist?" I scoff at him.

"See there you go again, lashing out about things for no reason. Honestly Weasley, why don't you just admit that you feel like you're too small to be noticed amid so many notable family members? That you feel like you need to live up to the braininess of your mum and the Quidditch success of your Dad? That you're excessively nasty to everyone because you mistake bitchiness for wit."

"You're starting to piss me off Malfoy" I warn him through gritted teeth as he goes on with psychobabble. "I don't feel the need to live up to anything and I am not jealous of any of my cousins. As far as I'm concerned, I'm a decent enough beater for Quidditch at Hogwarts and have no aspirations to take it further after school. I do well in all of my classes -better than you- and I like to duel and play pranks on people. I don't feel the need to strike out at anyone except you, because you have such a repugnant personality. And as far as my bitchiness goes, I'm not a bitch, I'm just…. I don't know, tough enough that if someone starts a fight with me, I'll fight back; I won't just roll over and take it like Roxy does, and I'm not enough of a slag to starts rumours about people who piss me off the way Dominique does. And even if you don't think so, I know I'm pretty enough to get male attention if I want it. So no, Malfoy, I don't feel like I have to be a bitch in order to stand out from my cousins! Now fuck off with the psychobabble or we might have to start talking about how you feel the need to live up to your Dad's reputation of being a loser Death Eater who was too much of a coward to do anything useful for anyone."

Malfoy's face darkens as I glare at him and I gasp in surprise when he lunges at me. Before I realise I need to be fighting him off, he has me on my back, lying length-ways on the couch while he pins me down.

"Fuck you Weasley" he growls into my face "You need to find some better material than insulting my parents every time you can't think of anything wittier to say as a comeback. You don't know anything about my family. If you did you'd let go of the Death Eater crap. My dad may have been an idiot during the war, but he made the best he could out of a shitty, fucked up situation and since then he has been the best father anyone could ask for. And my mother is not a troll, which you would know if you bothered to learn anything about me at all. If you had, you'd know she was once upon a time voted as the most beautiful and eligible witch in the UK."

I raise my eyebrows in shock and surprise to find him suddenly pinning me down and snarling at me for not knowing anything about him. I immediately become acutely aware of the way it feels to have him pressing down on top of me and I narrow my eyes with hatred when I feel my stomach do a little back-flip. Oh how I hate him for this. You see, in spite of my constant and vehement denials when Dominique and Roxy suggest that maybe Malfoy and I just have sexual tension, there is a tiny part of my brain that I often squash that believes them.

Psychologically I know I'm not attracted to him, after all his personality is repugnant to me. But ever since that first time when he kissed me years ago, and every time since then when he gets so worked up and frustrated and wants to kill me but kisses me instead…. Every time he does something like this, where he gets right into my personal space and threatens me without actually hurting me, there is a twisted little part of me that likes it. I'll never admit it of course, barely even to myself, but I know that while my brain finds him vile, my body is happy to acknowledge that he's a decent looking guy and even goes so far as to respond to him sometimes. And oh how I hate him for it! I hate him for making me want him even the tiniest bit. Because it's not really that I want him, it's that my body has decided it's time I got some because he keeps tormenting me with how good hooking up with a guy can be.

"Get off me Malfoy" I snarl at him, trying to push on his chest and finding I'm not nearly as strong as I thought I was, especially when I'm only using one hand.

"Or you'll what?" he taunts, clearly enjoying the fact that he has me trapped and this time there is no one around to break up a fight or levitate us away from each other, there isn't even anyone to interrupt if he were to decide that he wants to push me even further than he has in the past.

"Desperate much, Malfoy? I mean, I know you're used to forcing yourself on women, and that you're obsessed with me, but this is going too far." I roll my eyes, trying for nonchalance even though my heart has begun to beat a little faster. He has managed to nestle himself between my thighs, and it's hard to keep from biting my lip at the way my body has decided that it might be a good place for him to be. I feel my thighs begin to tense and have to give myself a stern talking to in order to keep them from wrapping around his waist and pulling him even closer.

"What's the matter Weasley?" he sneers at me, he is scowling but his voice has gone husky and I can tell that such close proximity is messing with his head as much as it's messing with mine. "I heard you like spreading your legs for the boys. I heard you're quite the little whore" he murmurs to me and I dig my nails into his hand where it holds mine "I was right wasn't I Weasley? You really do wish that your sex life was my business…"

I don't even think about it as I slap him, my hand colliding with his cheek with a loud crack and a sharp sting. It stings when I pull it away because I hit him so hard, and the sound echoes in the little attic. His eyes are blazing with anger when he opens them, and I feel smug as I watch his cheek turn bright red in the shape of my handprint.

"Get the fuck off me Malfoy. I'm no one's whore and even if I were, I sure as hell wouldn't be opening my legs for you!" Anger surges through me when I watch his lip curl disbelievingly and my rage gives me strength enough to hurl him off me, rolling the pair of us off the couch and onto the floor.

Malfoy grunts at the impact of hitting the floor flat on his back and the impact of me landing on top of him. The little table with our cookies and glasses of milk topples over, skidding across the floor, but I only look long enough to see that we'd both finished our milk anyway. Still angry at the insinuation that I'm a whore who will open her legs for just anyone, when I'm actually a virgin, I straddle his stomach and begin hitting him with the hand that isn't attached to his, raining punches down on his face and chest and anywhere else I can land them.

"You can go to hell Malfoy! I hate you and I wish you'd never been born. Everything about you makes me want to vomit…." I'm in the middle of screeching at him and punching his stupid face, not paying attention to him at all except to listen to him grunt in pain as I land another punch on his already spilt lip, when he moves.

I shriek when he flips us right back over so that I'm pinned beneath him again. This time my legs are definitely spread since I was just straddling him, and I start to screech at him some more before his hand wraps around my throat and cuts off my words.

"I told you" he snarls right into my face "Never to hit me again and to stop insulting my parents, didn't I Weasley?"

I make a choking sound when I try to tell him to get off me again but he must see the hatred and defiance glittering in my eyes when I reach up and slap him again. His cheek is probably stinging like mad now that I've cracked him hard twice, and blood is trickling down his chin from where his lip has split open again. I scream when he lets go of my throat and I see his fist come flying towards my face. The intent to hurt me burns bright in his eyes, mingling with his hatred of me and I just know I'm about to be paid back for all the times I've hit him. Covering my face with my free hand, I clench my eyes closed and tense up waiting for his fist to collide with my nose. He curses as a resounding thud sounds right by my ear, and I curse myself for my involuntarily whimper of fear and relief when I realise he just punched the floor instead of shattering my nose.

Breathing hard as I try to get hold of my terrified senses, I slowly lower my hand and open my eyes to look at him. He is still looming over, still pinning me to the floor with his body, and I can see him shaking with rage and the restraint it must take to keep from beating the hell out of me. His eyes are closed and his fist is opening and closing while he holds himself up with his elbows. I bite my tongue on all kinds of remarks that range from calling him barmy to calling him a pussy for not actually hitting me even though I probably deserve it, deciding it probably wouldn't be wise to push him any further right now since I like the way my nose is arranged on my face.

When Malfoy finally opens his eyes he glares down at me coldly, and his voice is like ice "You have no idea how hard it is to keep from killing you sometimes. You drive me bonkers, Weasley."


	4. Mutual Hatred

**Chapter 4: Mutual Hatred**

Words cannot describe the hatred I feel all the way to my core for Scorpius Malfoy! See here I was thinking that the afternoon spent pulling up gnomes with Malfoy was torture. But oh I was so wrong. That was like a cake-walk compared to this.

After our little fight, and cleaning up the mess we made knocking over the table and sending the cookies everywhere and shattering both glasses, Malfoy and I had to try and work out how to cooperate enough to entertain ourselves while we're stuck together like this. Since we were only allowed to bring books, that means we had to get over to the bed, and dig around. It is also much harder to keep a heavy textbook open to the page you want it at when every other second someone else's pulse tickles its way through your hand.

Somehow, in spite of being incredibly angry at each other and Malfoy wanting to cave my face in with his fists, we managed to settle ourselves on the bed, sitting facing each other, both under our respective blankets. Our knees brush together and our interwoven fingers rest on one knee. It's irritating having to sit so close to him and having to face him when I would rather not have to look at him. We completely ignore each other, but that is fine with me. He is absorbed in his wandlore book and I am just as intrigued as I pour through my Herbology text. It isn't one for school, but instead a copy that is filled with information on every kind of magical plant from all around the world. Since I'm a huge fan of Herbology and Potions, and one day intend to release my own line of beauty potions and other useful potions like that, I just love reading about the kinds of effects all the different kinds of plants can have if they are combined.

I glance over at Malfoy when he drags our joined hands up to his face to rub the end of his nose. I narrow my eyes at him when my fingers brush against his face while he does it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demand softly. After his little outburst earlier and my pathetic little whimper of fear concerning him, we haven't actually spoken to each other, but there is no way I can stay silent. He looks over at me as though he is surprised that I'm even still here and then he glances down at our joined hands, I smirk as I poke him in the eye with the hand in front of his nose. I make sure I don't do it very hard, since I have no doubt there will come a time during the rest of the night when he'll be able to pay me back for it.

I quirk an eyebrow, wondering if he is acting or if he really managed to forget he's been sitting there holding my hand for the past I don't know how many hours.

"What did you do that for?" he murmurs.

"I don't like touching you without causing pain," I reply. Malfoy narrows his eyes at me for a minute then he shrugs and goes right back to what he was doing, rubbing his nose more vigorously even though it makes my fingers brush against his forehead.

"Why do you always have to be so insufferable?" I ask him, snatching my hand away.

"Why do you have to keep on breathing?" He counters, but before I can snap at him and start another fight he snaps his book shut, "Merlin I'm bored," he grumbles, "I wish your grandparents had a tele or something. This would be a lot more bearable if we could watch a movie."

In spite of myself, I chuckle "As if you and me could agree long enough to pick a movie to watch." I tell him. Gram doesn't approve of Televisions, and most wizards don't have them since magic makes them go funny. Uncle Harry has a home theatre over at his place, and no one is allowed to use magic in there. If you want to watch tele you have to surrender you wand in the entrance hall outside it.

"You think it would work if we transfigured something into one?" Malfoy asks, pulling out his wand and eyeing one of the boxes of junk in the corner of the room.

"Probably not. You could make it look like a tele, but there is no electricity here to plug it into. Also, even if there were, we don't have any movies."

Malfoy sighs dramatically, and flops sideways on the bed. He stretches out on his back, dragging my hand over so that it rests on his stomach, "Wish I was old enough to apparate," he grumbles, "Even if I had to drag you along, I'd rather watch a movie or do something than just sit here."

"What's wrong with your book?" I ask him, amused in spite of myself and appalled to find that we can get along when we feel like it. I sort of knew we could and that if we stopped all the arguing we'd probably be capable of being civil just fine. Except every five seconds one of us seems to do or say something to irritate the other and a fight inevitably breaks out. Maybe being forced into each other's company and bored out of minds could really work and make us cooperate….

"I've already read it, more than once…." He admits.

I glance at the little pile of books I brought with me, they are mostly all text books for our classes this year. Malfoy sees me eyeing them and waves his free hand at me dismissively.

"I've already read all those too. Besides, they're so boring that I don't want to re-read them until I have to for class."

I nod at him. They weren't exactly thrilling reads, though I did enjoy reading about all the new potions we'd be doing this year.

"So what are you going to do? It's not as if there is a lot to do up here and I doubt anyone is likely to come up here to entertain us. Even Fred won't risk Gram's wrath after today."

Malfoy rolls back onto his side so he is facing me and smirks at me evilly. I narrow my eyes at him dangerously, not at all liking the way he is eyeing me as though he can think of plenty of ways to keeps us both entertained. All of them sinister.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy," I snap, not liking the way my insides coil with anticipation when I catch sight of the heated look he throws my way.

"All you'd have to do is say yes Weasley," he sneers creepily and I stare at him trying to work out whether or not he's serious or if he's just saying it to mess with me.

"Are you seriously suggesting we fill the time by being inappropriate with each other?" I demand. He chuckles huskily and I jump when he squeezes the hand he has hold of.

"What's the matter Weasley? You too chicken?"

I glare at him, "I'm not chicken at all, but given my hatred for you, I'm not at all attracted to you. I don't care what you might or might not have heard, I don't let people into my knickers if I'm not attracted to them."

"Why not? It's fun. If you hook up with someone you hate, you can be completely selfish and when you're done you can just walk away. What's so difficult about that?"

"You're missing the point Malfoy, it's not because I hate you. I'm sure it would be incredibly easy to shag someone even if I hated them, but I'd have to sexually attracted to them. Unfortunately for you, I'm not."

He narrows his eyes on me for a minute and I quirk an eyebrow at him, trying to keep any kind of expression from my face since technically I'm lying. I may not like admitting it, but while my brain finds him and his personality repugnant, it has no qualms about being sexually attracted to him. And how could I not be. He wasn't voted as being the fittest guy in our year for nothing. Even if I didn't think it was the case, it's probably true. After all, I've seen him with his shirt off…. I know he isn't some sunken-chested little weakling and in spite of my hatred for the sneer he wears around me, when he smiles he can be kind of handsome I suppose. I mentally scold myself for my thoughts as an image of him completely naked from last summer flashes into my mind, proving my mouth wrong.

"You're lying Weasley," Malfoy tells me, grinning smugly, "If you weren't then all those little incidents in fourth and fifth year wouldn't have happened."

"Hey, it's you who keeps crushing me and trying to suffocate me with your tongue, not the other way around!" I argue.

"Funny, I don't remember it being my fault when you launched yourself across the room at me from out of a cauldron to wrap yourself around me and stick your tongue down my throat?"

"You stuck me in a bloody cauldron! What did you think I was going to do?" I demand. Malfoy laughs at me.

"I don't know, maybe hex me or try to beat me up. Not choke me with your tongue," he says.

"You started it. You're always flying into a rage and doing something stupid like snogging me! I figured that it would piss you off since when you do it to me I want to beat the hell out of you."

"You're twisted Weasley," he tells me matter-of-factly. I glare at him.

"You kissed me first," I argue childishly, as though that in some way excuses my behaviour.

"I did," Malfoy concedes, watching me as though I intrigue him, "But if I hadn't I would've killed you."

I stare at him for a minute, not really understanding the way he is looking at me. He smirks at my confusion.

"Weasley, look at you," he waves his hand at me "You're this tiny, petite little creature. If you weren't such a bitch you probably would be kind of adorable. And you're a girl, one who happens to have a huge family filled with hot headed male cousins and uncles, not to mention a protective father. You constantly pick fights with me and you drive me bonkers all the time. Now look at me," he says "I'm nearly a foot taller than you, probably twice as strong and a guy. When you go nuts and we get so barmy at each other that you start hitting me, do you really think I don't want to hit you back?"

I raise my eyebrows "I know you want to. What happened earlier is proof of that."

"Funny, I don't remember hitting you," he tells me snidely, "I'll bet you can't actually think of a time when I have hit you. Because you're a tiny little girl and I'm a guy. And every time you hit me my fists clench to retaliate, but I don't."

"Bollocks you don't! You shove me into things and throw me around and try to choke me!"

He doesn't appear to hear me even as his eyes bore into mine, "When you started that fight with me after detention in fourth year…. I was ready to kill you. I'd never hit a girl before but as I shoved you into that wall I was about to unleash on you. By the time I'd finished you would've been dead, and then you bloody well slapped me. Pinned to the wall, half my size and about to be introduced to my fists and you still had the nerve to slap me! I even wrapped my hands around your throat so I could choke the bloody life out of you and you just glared at me and insulted me some more…." He shakes his head, "Every time I get so mad at you that I want to kill you or hit you or you get so crazy with hitting me or screaming at me like some out of control bitch, I pin you to something and snog you because if I don't I'll end up locked in Azkaban for the rest of my life."

I stare at him, "Then why did you hit the floor before?"

Malfoy narrows his eyes at me, "Because sometimes snogging you and pissing you off just doesn't cut it. But that's why I snog you, to keep myself out of prison. Therefore, you're lying. You are sexually attracted to me. If you weren't you wouldn't kiss me back and you wouldn't ever initiate the snogging, even if you're furious."

"How do you know I didn't do it to keep from killing you?" I ask, not liking his logic at all.

Silently Malfoy points to the cut on his lip from where I've hit him today and then to his cheek which is still red from how hard I slapped him.

"You're not going to get killed for hitting me, whereas me, if I were to lay hands on you that way, your whole family would murder me for picking on their poor, defenceless little girl," He sneers at me.

"I am not defenceless!" I snarl at him, "You want to fight about it? I'll bloody well prove it!"

Malfoy looks slightly amused, "There you go again, striking out at people for no reason," he clucks his tongue disapprovingly. I glare at him, snapping my book shut.

"I hate you Malfoy" I tell him nastily.

"Maybe," he grins wickedly "But that doesn't mean you don't wish that your sex life was my business, which brings me back to my original statement. All you have to do is say yes, Weasley."

I roll my eyes, "You have a one track mind" I accuse, "But I can assure you that my sex life is not now, nor will it ever be your business and I do _Not_ want it to be."

"Weasley don't make me prove it to you that you do want it to be my business," he threatens, eyeing me hungrily.

"Having trouble keeping your hands to yourself Malfoy?" I ask him, eyeing him the same way. After all, I do live to mess with this particular boy's head. Most of the time I do that by fighting with him and hating him, but as I realised earlier, it might be fun to do it to him sexually too. After all, what guy can resist having a girl rub up against them? Even a girl who hates them.

"No, but if I stay bored much longer…. Well even you might start to look good Weasley."

I chuckle huskily, "I already look good or you wouldn't have suggested it in the first place."

"Says who? Maybe I'm just messing with your head to see how far you'll go so I can tell everyone and ruin your reputation," his eyes glitter with mischief.

"If that were true you would've told the world after the incident in fourth year," I point out.

"Maybe I didn't tell everyone because you would be able to point out that it was involuntary," he counters.

"Yeah right Malfoy. You're just as terrified as I am of having people find out about our snogging."

His eyes dare me to lean over and find out whether or not he's messing with me, but I just fix him with my man-catching smoulder and watch the way his eyes darken with lust.

"Now who's secretly attracted to whom, Malfoy?" I murmur.

"You can pretend all you want Weasley, we both know that every time I get close to you, your heart speeds up." He tells me, eyes feasting on my lips. Aware of his interest, I let my tongue dart out to moisten them. It's kind of fun to manipulate him.

"What's the matter Malfoy" I taunt him softly, "Are you afraid of what I might do if you try to snog me again?"

His eyes narrow slightly and I wonder if he knows I'm reeling him in. My mind drifts back to the kiss we shared this afternoon and I feel my thighs clench involuntarily with what I can only described as desire. Sweet Merlin what if he's right and I am secretly sexually attracted to him? How twisted does it make me that I'm apparently attracted to my enemy? Slowly I move until I'm lying on my side like he is, facing him. I lift our joined hands and rest them on my hip, watching the way his eyes dart down to them when he feels his hand brush against the exposed skin of my hip where my shirt has ridden up. My smouldering man-catcher look in place as I let go of my steely control and find out for real if I really am sexually attracted to him.

The way he watches me makes my stomach do a somersault and I chuckle huskily, leaning towards him until my breasts brush against his chest. His fingers squeeze mine as he slides his hand off my hip and down over the smooth skin of my flat stomach. This close to him, I breathe in the scent of him. His breath smells like spun sugar and his body smells like honey and mint. Lifting my leg a little, I move it over, sliding it up to hook over his hip. His eyes are hungry and they dare me to go all the way. I smile, knowing that he's going to think I'm attracted to him but not really caring since it will be fun to watch him want me and then get shut down.

I slide closer to him until my body is pressed flush against his and I pretend to smile about it when he moves our joined hands to my arse.

"Still bored Malfoy?" I murmur to him huskily, my own stomach is doing little somersaults as the thrill of doing something so forbidden and wrong races through me.

"You'll have to better than that, Weasley," he murmurs back, his voice low and wicked. I smirk at the dare I can hear in his words and before he can blink I lever myself up until I am straddling him like was earlier, only this time I have no intention of hitting him. His eyes darken until they are almost black with lust when I lower myself down onto his groin. Biting my lip seductively, I let my hips roll; rubbing against him teasingly. A low hiss slides through Malfoy's teeth and I smirk to know that I'm having such an effect on him.

"Careful Weasley," he says, "or we might find out whether or not all the things I've heard about you are true." I chuckle in response. I have no idea what kinds of things he has supposedly heard about me, but they must be juicy lies.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" I murmur, leaning forwards until my face hovers over his "Don't you like this game anymore?"

There is a part of me that can't believe I'm actually doing this, and an even bigger part of me that is appalled by the way my body is reacting to the things I'm doing to him. I bite my lip again when I feel my body clench with desire. Slowly I let my free hand slide into his blonde hair and clench it into a fist on top of his head, using my grip on him to tilt his head back. His eyes are wild and hungry as I lower my face until it hovers directly above his. Kissing is like the Christmas Eve of sex, but I've always love the Christmas Eve of kissing. The long, lingering moment of keen anticipation and desire when the lips are so close, yet not touching.

I take one of those moments now, with my lips almost touching his, to linger. To enjoy the thrills that race through me at the idea of voluntarily kissing Scorpius Malfoy, even if it is with the intention of leading him on and then shutting him down. His expression is filled with longing and just dares me to really do it, to close the miniscule distance between our lips and snog him senseless. I wait until his eyes all but beg me to kiss him before I brush my lips against his with feather light pressure. My eyes are just about to flutter closed when a sound catches my attention and I pull away from him to stare at the door.

Soft scratching noises are coming from the door and I narrow my eyes before I suddenly realise that the noise would probably be someone trying to pick the lock.

"Fuck!" I hiss, throwing myself off Malfoy. He looks confused for a moment but then he must hear it too, rolling until we are facing each other, joined hands flat on the bed and books spread out between us, I glance at Malfoy with panic in my eyes, hoping there is no way that whoever is on the other side of that door will suspect I just kissed Malfoy. I've never told anyone about the way me and Malfoy seem to end up snogging so often. Not even my favourite cousin and best friend Fred. I can just imagine he would be shocked, and probably a little angry. He'd think I was crazy. Merlin, I think I'm crazy every damn time he does it. Malfoy smirks at me evilly across the bed as the door opens and I can see the unresolved lust still glittering in his grey eyes as the door finally creaks open.

Both of us glance over to see who it is and I watch Malfoy smile when he recognises the messy black hair of his best friend.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture" Albus Potter chuckles as he stares at us, "I can't believe you're both still alive. Though I have to say Scorp, you're not in the best shape. You been letting Rosie beat you up again?" Malfoy laughs and for the first time I let my gaze focus on the parts of his face that aren't his lustful eyes.

My punching session from earlier wasn't kind to him. His bottom lip is swollen, red and puffy with crusted blood on it because it's been split open so many times tonight by my fist. It's seeping a little now and I realise that every time he smiles until it fully heals, it will crack open. His cheek is still red from where I slapped him so hard. He also has the shadow of a bruise on his jaw from me hitting him in a rage earlier. When I glance down at the hand that isn't attached to mine, I notice that his knuckles are puffy and scuffed with blood from where he hit the floor so hard instead of my face.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask Albus before Malfoy can speak.

"I came to bring you guys these," he says, lifting a chess board and a set of gobstones, "Fred is on his way up too with food. Everyone else has finally gone to bed, so we snuck into the kitchen to get you guys some dinner. I think Fred is bringing you a pot of tea too. We figured that if you hadn't killed each other, both of you would be getting to the stage where you'd be about ready to start gnawing on each other in hunger."

I smile at him, "You're the best Al," I tell him, "Gram knew we'd kill each other without food so she gave us a plate of biscuits and a glass of milk each but they were gone hours ago." I suddenly realise how hungry I am and I smile when my favourite cousin in the world wanders into the room levitating a two tea trays in front of him. One has two plates piled high with food and the other has a large pot of tea as well as cups, milk, and sugar on it.

"Hey Freddy," I beam at him. He looks funny in his black and red striped pyjamas when he usually wears jeans and a leather motorbike jacket.

Fred is the bad boy of our generation in the brood. He has an awesome hair cut where the front and back are longer in the middle and the sides and cropped short in a wide, subtle Mohawk style. He also managed to get auburn hair rather than the Weasley ginger. Fred also happens to have a tattoo, which Aunt Angelina hasn't discovered yet. It's a huge black dragon that looks like it's clawing it's way up his back and it's head curls down over his left shoulder like it's going to take a bite out of his throat. It looks amazing.

Fred rides a motorcycle and can wear a leather biker jacket like nobody's business. He's also my favourite cousin and technically my best friend. Which originally developed because Dom used to be a bit of a snob towards me 'cause I was a tom-boy while she was the biggest girly-girl ever. And since Albus is an idiot and got chucked into Slytherin, Fred, who is in his last year at Hogwarts this year, took me under his wing when I was in first year. It actually works out really well because it means that I made friends in my year for classes and such but that I'm really close with the guys in seventh year 'cause he loves having me around.

"Hey kid, how ya doin'?" he says to me. I really like the way Fred talks, he spent a year learning the Swahili language Aunt Angelina's Mother speaks, and it gave him a cool accent.

"Save me please! Or better yet just put me out of my misery."

"Kiddo you know I would do anything for you, but Gram laid down the law that I'm not to detach the two of you, even if I do know how. Me and Al are already risking death by bringing you guys food and something else to entertain yourselves with. So don't even think about asking me to detach you. Sorry kid but much as I love ya I fear Gram's wrath more." Fred grins at me and ruffles my curly hair.

"Gee thanks. So you know how to get this undone, but you're not going to help me? Do you understand that I can feel it every time his disgusting black heart beats? It throbs through my hand. And you won't even help your favourite cousin!" I say, disgusted with him for telling me he could help, but isn't going to. Even if he has made up for it a little by bringing me food. He levitates everything over to the bed and Malfoy and I sit up, putting aside our books while Al drops down onto it and helps us arrange the tea trays.

I smile gratefully when Fred puts my plate of food in front of me and hands me some cutlery. Albus laughs when my stomach rumbles.

"So what happened to your face Scorp?" Al asks, eyeing the red hand print on his best friend's cheek. Malfoy throws a glare at me when I snort.

"She slapped me," Malfoy says, "Twice."

"Rosie why do you have to be so violent?" Al demands, "Why can't you just get along with Scorp like everyone else does?"

I roll my eyes but as I open my mouth to rip Al a new one for his stupidity in even asking, Malfoy cuts me a glare, reminding me of his words earlier about laying off on being a bitch to Al. I don't like taking his orders or even listening to him but I quickly rethink my response anyway.

"Mostly because he's a complete twat, but this time he actually deserved to be slapped," I tell Albus.

"What did he do to possibly deserve to be slapped that hard?" Albus demands, clearly upset at the state his friend is in.

"He called me a whore. There was some wrestling too, since fighting is unavoidable. I don't take kindly to being pinned, so I slapped him." Fred has been watching the exchange in silence and Malfoy flinches a little when Fred reaches out and takes hold of his chin, tilting his face towards the light crackling in the fireplace so he can see the mark better.

"Shit Rosie, how hard did you hit him?" Fred asks me, before he catches sight of Malfoy's abused fist. As soon as he does his hand slips down to close on Malfoy's throat.

"What did you do to her, boy?" Fred growls like the dragons he so adores.

"Fred what are you doing?" Albus asks, shocked by Fred's aggression which is only seen very rarely. Fred indicates to Malfoy's swollen fist and Albus frowns.

"You hit her?" Albus asks, shocked and staring at his friend in horror.

"No I didn't damn well hit her. I bloody well wanted to though. Get off me Fred," Malfoy snaps angrily, glaring at me as though this is all my fault.

"He was too chicken to do it," I tell my cousins, sneering at Malfoy. "He lined it up and everything, but then he hit the floor like a pussy instead."

Malfoy narrows his eyes on me dangerously, "Careful Weasley," he growls "Or next time I won't be so willing to find alternatives to breaking your nose."

I glare at him "Even you wouldn't be stupid enough to hit a girl Malfoy," I retort.

"He better not be," Fred growls, leaning away from Malfoy to throw an arm around my shoulder while staring daggers at the blonde haired git sitting opposite me. "He'd better not think about trying anything with no one here through the night either," Fred threatens darkly, "If he so much as thinks about groping my baby cousin or laying a hand on her, I'll castrate him. You got that Malfoy?" He sneers at the git.

Malfoy grins wickedly, "I'd rather molest a cat than touch her!" he sneers right back before throwing me a look of disgust. I flip him off and dig my nails into his hand.

"I knew you were a foul little git with bad taste!" Fred says to him.

"Let's not fight for a change," Albus suggests, getting irritated with all of us for arguing. "Scorp isn't going to do anything to Rose, even when she does deserve it."

"You think I deserve to be groped by a git?" I ask Albus.

"No! Scorp wouldn't do that. But it's not fair when you two fight that you hit him when he's not allowed to hit you back."

I roll my eyes and go back to my dinner.

"What have you guys been doing anyway?" Fred asks me while I scarf down my food ravenously. I shrug.

"Reading mostly. Fighting. Trying to deal with the situation. Hating each other. You know, the usual."

"Sucks that Gram is doing this. You guys pushed her too far," Albus says, "She was in a foul mood when she came back downstairs too. What did you do to make her even angrier?"

"Someone can't control their mouth and had to point out flaws in your Gram's argument as to how we should both go about being more adult and learning to be civil to each other in company," Malfoy sneers.

Fred starts to laugh at that. "You really do always have to pick a fight with just about everyone don't you Rosie?"

"She stuck me to this git all afternoon and is making me share a bed with him. Hell, she didn't even detach us so I could go to the bathroom by myself," I defend myself, "You'd be pissed off and wanting to pick a fight with her too."

"I told her that she isn't cute enough to get away with Little Person Syndrome," Malfoy chimes in annoyingly, making both Fred and Albus laugh.

"She really made you use the bathroom together? That's out of order," says Fred, "But you know how Gram gets when she's being irrational and trying to make a point. Maybe she figured that embarrassing the pants off both of you would make you less likely to fight in public."

I glance over at Malfoy and meet his eyes, shaking my head pityingly, "It's like she doesn't know us at all," I say sadly, still shaking my head. Fred quirks an eyebrow when that actually makes Malfoy laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius's POV<strong>

I can still remember the first time I laid eyes on Rose Weasley. Standing on Platform 9 ¾ in my first year, hugging Mum and Dad goodbye and I suddenly saw her through the crowd. I'd never seen anyone like her before. She looked like some olden time Scottish princess with her wild hair and bright eyes, but she was so tiny. Eleven years old and barely pushing three and a half feet. Looking at her that first time with her rich red hair in corkscrew ringlets that fell to her arse and the shy smile she'd worn on her face, I remember thinking that she was cute and that she looked a wee bit fragile being so small, as though a strong breeze would knock her right over.

If I had known then what I do now, I would never for a second have though the word 'fragile' in reference to her. She's still tiny, but I should've realised that having such wild hair so young was a hint to represent the craziness and ferocious spirit contained in her tiny body. The best words to describe Weasley would have to be infuriating and indomitable. I would never admit that of course, if I had to say two words to describe her I'd say 'crazy bitch'. Both are apt descriptions, but the first one would stroke her ego.

But infuriating is the best word for her. I've never met anyone more capable of pushing my buttons. She does it just by being in the same room as me. Something about the way she glares at me and the way she is better in classes just drives me bonkers. She's always got to pick a fight with someone, and I have to admit, I enjoy it when it's me. I like a good battle of wits and Weasley is a fierce adversary. I've never met anyone as capable of carrying out an argument as Weasley, and I've never met anyone with such an indomitable spirit. She might only be wee, but she has the ferociousness of a lioness.

Since that day on the platform in first year, I've learned a lot about her. Like that she has a wicked right hook, and that no matter how hard I study, she will always beat me in classes. Being friends with Albus gave me a better look at whom and how she is, because I met both of her parents, both of them so fierce and intimidating. Her Mom with her intelligence and her beauty, which she clearly passed on; and her Dad with his Auror success and his Quidditch skills and sense of humour. What she said earlier is right, she really is like an exact mix of the two of them.

Because of that I have an understanding about why she is so competitive in everything she does, and why she likes to pull pranks. Even her itching to argue with people stems from the fact that her parents bicker so frequently. If I were a psychologist or psychiatrist I'd even suggest that bickering with people is how Weasley shows affection. But that would be silly since she has absolutely no affection for me and she fights with me more than anyone else in the world. Right from the off, me and Weasley were on the wrong foot. She thought I was muscling in and stealing her cousin's friendship, and I thought she was prejudice and hated me because of my family's name and reputation.

I suppose we were both right a little, but it escalated quickly. I don't think we got through one week of classes together before an argument turned into an outright duel. Being first years we didn't know many good hexes, and she knew more than me with all of her older cousins. Somehow we both wound up in the hospital wing for a week, and landed ourselves two weeks detention within the first month of our first year at Hogwarts. It was the start to a long and healthy hatred on both behalves.

I watch her as she shakes her head at me sadly about the fact that Mrs Weasley doesn't know us at all to have expected us not to fight, but I can't stop thinking about the coiling anticipation I felt in my stomach as she lingered with her lips millimetres from mine, straddling me as she paused just before that teasing little feather-light kiss she gave me. Part of me knows she was just reeling me in and probably would've slapped me or something afterwards, but let me tell you I have never been less pleased to see my best friend.

I have to laugh at the way she looks so pitying of her grandmother and when I see Fred frown curiously I remember that I'm not supposed to think Rose Weasley is funny. I'm not supposed to secretly like the way it feels to have her fingers interwoven with and glued to mine. I'm supposed to hate her and be wanting to crush her soul.

"It was foolish of her to think you two could ever get along," Al says, interrupting my thoughts, "I've been trying for years to get you to play nice or at least pretend you don't hate each other enough to keep from fighting."

I grin at him, not letting him or anyone else know how much I enjoy fighting with Rose. Fighting with her is exciting. Infuriating, and sometimes makes me want to rip her face off and drink the goo inside in a hulk-like rage, but exciting too. I love the way her blue eyes flash with anger and hatred, the way her curly hair seems to crackle with the intensity of her hatred for me, the way she gets so mad that she forgets she's a witch with a wand for doing magic and resorts to beating the hell out of me.

I have to give it to her. The first time she punched me I was surprised by the force of it. Who knew a little girl, less than four foot tall and so petite and tiny that she looked almost like a doll, would be able to pack enough of a punch to give me a black eye for two weeks? Since then I've toughened up a bit, so that most of her punches don't really hurt, they're just like an annoyance. Unless she lands them somewhere painful, like when she split my lip open earlier. She has an evil slap though. Nothing hurts more than being slapped by Rose Weasley. It's like an experience in pain ranging from stinging and throbbing, to a deep seated ache throughout my jaw and into my skull, giving me a wicked headache.

"You guys better hurry up and get this eaten. If Al and I get caught in here, especially after bringing you games and food, Gram will kill us," Fred says, watching as me and Rose scarf down the dinner we missed. Glancing at my watch I see it's almost midnight, and I suddenly feel grateful that he and Al stayed up long enough to bring us food, even if they did interrupt what was promising to be a sinful evening of snogging Rose Weasley senseless.

My knuckles throb angrily as I clench my fist around my fork, remembering the way it felt to have her rubbing herself against me. I've never come so close to hitting her as I did tonight. Even that night in fourth year, I was ready to kill her, but I never got to the point where my fist was in motion, flying towards her face. And after this afternoon when I pinned her to the garden shed and snogged her, that isn't good. Everything with Rose Weasley is physical. Even when she's arguing with me intellectually, she has this way of holding herself that makes me think of a Scottish princess all over again. Her hair is so wild, even when she controls it magically to keep it from being frizzy, and she has this way of holding her petite little body that is so incredibly self confident and self assured that it's sexual. When she crosses her arms in a fight, it somehow draws my attention to her breasts. When she sticks her tongue out at me, I think of how it feels when she snogs me furiously, and after a little while of arguing she always loses her temper and feels the need to hit me or try to tackle me.

And every time she does it, I get lost in the berry scent of her hair and the way her skin smells like cinnamon and rain. I especially love it when she wrestles with me like she did earlier when I pinned her to the couch, because it gives me an excuse to feel her petite little curves against me. Normally I can handle it for so long and then I snap sometimes with the need to hit her back, other times with the need to get my hands on her just so she'll stop watching me with her bedroom eyes. Snogging her like I did today should've placated the beast for a little while and yet not two hours later I was pinning her to the couch and the floor and my fist was actually in motion.

I'm not ashamed to admit that there is something about her that makes me want to slide her out of her clothes and pin her to every flat surface until she doesn't have the strength to even glare at me, but this is getting out of hand. In the past, snogging her was enough. Then we got drunk last year and had a fight, and before either of us knew it we were groping each other. But for some reason, I don't think even drunken, angry groping is going to be enough for much longer. She's filled out more this summer, her petite curves becoming more pronounced, her long hair looking more lustrous than ever. I've always liked her hair. It's so different from mine and so incredible to look at. I swear she could use it as a pillow there is so much of it. Thick and heavy and the deep dark red of sweet red wine or overripe cherries. The ringlets are perfect coils and when she moves, her whole head of hair moves with her. The curls ripple around her face making me think of that princess in the children's movie that came out a few years back. My little sisters are in love with it, the one with the princess and the evil bear. Rose looks just like the girl in the film. Her ringlets bounce when she walks, and swirl around her like this living thing. More than once when I get so frustrated at her that I can't keep from snogging her I've buried my hands in it, the ringlets wrapping around my fingers and my wrists as though trying to hold me there forever.

I blink when I realise I let my thoughts run away with me again and inconspicuously focus back on the conversation at hand. Hopefully everyone will just think I was intent on finishing my dinner….

"Anyway Rosie, we better sneak this stuff back down stairs before Gram does something crazy like comes to check that you two haven't killed each other. I have this awful feeling she's going to catch us on the stairs or something. Come on Al, let's see how sneaky we can be." Fred says as he takes my empty plate and piles it on the tray on top of Rose's.

"Thanks for feeding me Freddy," Rose says, smiling at her cousin adoringly. I roll my eyes at their friendship. They might be cousins and maybe since I don't have any first cousins I'm just not getting it, but from what I can tell, the rest of these people aren't as close as Weasley and Fred. It's more like they were dizygotic twins separated at birth rather than cousins.

"No worries kiddo," he replies to her, ruffling her already wild hair. She clambers off the bed and walks with him towards the door, towing me behind her. I smirk at Albus.

"Thanks for the food. Dunno why you bothered with the games, we'll just end up killing each other if we try and play them," I tell him. He laughs.

"Yeah, but maybe chess will make you cooperate. You're both too smart for your own good. I'd kind of like to know which one of you would win that game."

Albus grins at me before slipping through the door and off down the stairs. Fred pauses in the doorway, the trays of plates and cutlery hovering in front of him while he glares at me.

"Keep your hands off my cousin Malfoy," he threatens me softly, I roll my eyes at him and lift the arm that is attached to Weasley's.

"Kinda hard, mate," I reply dryly, opting for nonchalance in the face of his obvious suspicion.

"Yeah well, if I hear that you laid a hand on Rosie beyond that, you and I are going to get real acquainted… namely, your face with my fists." Fred says darkly, narrowing his gaze on me. I nod as though I take him seriously, even though I have every intention of getting hold of Weasley as soon as I'm sure Fred and Albus won't hear and won't be back to interrupt again.

"Night Rosie," Fred says after narrowing his eyes at me some more and I have to fight to keep the evil smirk of my face as Weasley beams at him, bids him goodnight and gently closes the door. The click of it being locked magically seems loud in the sudden silence with no one but me and Weasley left and my ears strain to listen to the sound of Fred's departing footsteps. Weasley is doing the same and when they die away as he moves far enough away I listen to her sigh explosively. Slowly she turns around, her mane of wild red hair swirling around her and across her face since she never parts it or styles it, just lets it fall wherever it wants from her crown.

"Why are you looking at me like that Malfoy?"She snaps, her eyes narrowing on me dangerously. I can't hold in my evil chuckle as my mind immediately jumps back to the feel of her straddling me, grinding against me, lingering so temptingly before that feather-light kiss. I can still feel it on my lips, like a whisper of wind, tingling in ways that it never has before. As I stare down at her I wonder what she sees on my face and in my eyes.

Can she see that I'm feeling the need to pin her to the door and snog her senseless? Can she see the way I have to clench my fists to keep my hands from trying to tunnel into her wild hair? Can she see it in my eyes that I've just realised that snogging her when I get mad isn't going to be enough anymore? And it isn't. Staring down at her, her blue eyes narrowed with hatred, I can feel that it's not going to be enough anymore. Not enough to keep from killing her, not enough to keep me from doing something stupid.

The trouble with being enemies with a girl so full of fire and passion and such an indomitable spirit, is that she is so incredibly infuriating. But as well as infuriating, every time I look at her lately, it's like I'm seeing that version of her from the platform in first year. Not that I think of her like she's still eleven, but more that over the summer while I've been staying with Al and hanging out with the Weasley's by extension, every now and then I catch a glimpse of her and for just a second my mind spits the word 'cute' at me.

"What's the matter Weasley?" I torment her when she tries to push past me, irritated with my lack of response to her question, "Don't you trust me?"

She scoffs at me, "Not as far as I could throw you."

"And here I'd heard you were thick in the head," I sneer.

"Bollocks you did," she replies, well aware of her own intelligence. "Why are you even talking to me? I thought we had a strict agreement not to speak to one another?"

"Funny, I thought we had one not to touch each other, yet every chance you get you just can't keep your hands off me, or you lips" I chuckle sinisterly, loving the way her anger flares to life so easily.

"Fuck you Malfoy," she growls at me angrily.

"Just can't stop offering yourself to me can you Weasley?"

I grin when she makes an angry little noise of frustration, unable to keep from chuckling since she has no idea what I'm about to do.

"Which part of keeping your hands off me and I hate you and you repulse me, was it that you had trouble comprehending?" She asks me with false sweetness.

"Probably the part where you voluntarily snog me on a regular basis, have a tendency to get drunk and grope me, and now apparently don't even need to get sloshed before you'll start grinding on me like a stripper giving a lap dance."

"Voluntary?" she snarls, "You're the one always shoving me into things and trying to suffocate me with whatever that pathetic excuse is for a kiss." She hisses into my face, stepping closer so she is nose to nose with me. Or at least she would be if she wasn't a foot shorter than me. I smirk at her, enjoying her anger, but also enjoying the berry scent of her hair as it seems to spark just a little with that familiar electricity and animosity.

"And yet we find ourselves right back here Weasley," I murmur to her, watching her eyes for any kind of reaction, "All you have to do is say yes. We both know you want me involved in your sex life… just say yes and all that sexual frustration you've got going on can be taken care of."

I fight not to groan when her hand connects with my cheek again, knowing that if she keeps it up I'll probably wind up with a damn bruise. Does is make me a sadist or a masochist that I enjoy it when she gets so mad that she loses it and tries to hurt me? I don't know which, all I know is that it's kind of exhilarating knowing you can push someone to lose it so easily. I watch the way she opens her mouth, no doubt to scream at me for being such an arsehole or a tosser or whatever insult she's playing with this week, but before she can get the words out, I seize hold of her tiny waist and spin her around so that she is tangled up in our joined arms.

She squawks indignantly when I grab hold of her and drag her backwards until her back is pressed against my front.

"Didn't I tell you not to hit me anymore?" I snarl into her ear even as my free hand slides beneath the hem of her night shirt to splay across the silky skin over her taut stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I bite my tongue on my gasp of surprise to suddenly find myself trapped between Malfoy and the door, not wanting to give him the satisfaction knowing how fast my heart is beating and not wanting to admit to myself how good his body feels pressed up behind me. I knew I shouldn't have hit him again, not after the incident earlier when he nearly broke my nose. He just makes me so angry! Who does he think he is to even talk about my non-existent sex-life? I stiffen when I realise he has his hand inside my shirt and try to wriggle in his grip when I feel it begin to move, creating a ticklish sensation that immediately makes me want to giggle.

"Fuck you, Malfoy" I snarl at him, trying to ignore the way his fingers are trailing so lightly across my stomach up upwards towards the lace of my bra. Quickly I seize hold of his wrist to try and stop him from tickling me this way, but it doesn't seem to faze him.

"Again with the offers Weasley?" he whispers into my ears and I stiffen even more at how husky his voice is, trying to focus on that rather than the way my stomach swoops into a somersault at the feel of his warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of my ear.

"It's almost like you're just begging for me to do this, but too afraid to actually admit it." He torments me sinfully, "Is that it Weasley? Too afraid to admit it? Too scared to face the fact that deep down, you want me?"

"You wish!" I bark, trying to ignore the quivers racing through me at the way his fingers begin to trail up onto the fabric of my bra. I bite my lip when I feel my skin tighten and the sensitivity of my body sky-rockets, making it so I can feel even the feather-light touch of his fingertips against the lace.

I gasp when his hand slides beneath the fabric of my bra, shocked by the tingly rush of desire and excitement that shoots through me at the feel of Malfoy's hand cupping my breast. My whole body quivers and I nearly choke on my tongue when he catches the tightened flesh between his thumb and forefinger and begins to roll it between them, stimulating the already sensitive skin until I feel like I'm going cross-eyed.

"I'm going to get you for this," I attempt to threaten him. Even I can hear the breathiness in my voice, and Malfoy chuckles into my ear at my pathetic excuse objection. We both know I'm not actually objecting, I'm just trying to hang onto the carefully constructed roles we've kept to, for the most part, up until now. The part of me that hates him is screaming that this is a terrible turn of events, but the rest of me, the part that doesn't really care who he is or how we hate each other is practically purring. It feels like my body is on fire and when Malfoy gently tweaks my breast, I can't silence the moan he elicits. Sweet Merlin, what if Dominique was right and part of the reason Malfoy and I constantly fight is the sexual tension? Because I feel like I'm choking on it even with his hands on me.

"You won't get me Weasley," he murmurs smugly into my ear, causing goosepimples to race across my skin as his lips brush against the sensitive shell tormentingly, "Not when you'd rather let me keep doing this to you."

"Why are you doing this?" I attempt to demand even though my breath hisses in through my teeth when he skims his hands over me again. Merlin, it feels good.

"I told you Weasley, I'm bored. Bored enough that playing with you seems like fun," he tells me, and I hate myself for the way my body has completely relaxed into his touch. I grit my teeth, trying to drive this need to feel like putty in his hands out of my mind. I realise it's pointless when he makes me moan again, feeling another wave of desire crash over me.

"But….why…. why are you…. Doing this?" I mumble at him between gasps as he alternates between rolling, gently tweaking, and flicking my over-stimulated flesh. I hiss when I feel his lips brush against my jaw just below my ear, trying to hold back the waves of desire and yearning for something I can't describe as my whole body goes into overdrive. My neck burns with the line of kisses he trails along my jaw and down the side of my throat, and my body throbs with the rapid pounding of my heart.

I'm so distracted by the kisses on my neck and the way it feels, that I almost don't realise what he's doing until I feel his hand smooth over my tightly strung body. My eyes fly open in surprise and I gasp in surprise.

"Shhh…." He murmurs to me between kisses on my skin, "I just want to see what happens."

I open my mouth again, trying to think of the words to object, to insiste we manintain the roles we've played until now, even though I _really_ don't want to but I can't recall what order they're supposed to go in. Even as I do, his touch torments me and all that comes out of my mouth is one word, a low moaning 'yes' of permission and encouragement. I feel like I have no control over myself. What the hell is happening to me? Why is he doing this to me and more importantly, why am I letting him?

"Just relax Weasley," he murmurs as his hands find a rhythm against my skin. I feel like my knees are about to give out as the feelings racing through my veins take control, my heart is pounding and Malfoy takes no pity on my plight as I struggle for breath. I hiss when he goes back to kissing my neck even while he keeps at me with his hands.

I feel my thighs and stomach begin to tense up, as though the concentration of pleasurable feelings had been forwarded directly to the secret place beneath my abdomen and just when I think I can't take it anymore, something inside me seems to snap. I whimper as my system is flooded with endorphins.

When it's over, Malfoy slowly withdraws his hands from beaneath my shirt and I suddenly come to my senses again with the removal of his kisses and his touch.

"What the fuck was that?" I snarl at him, spinning out of his hold to glare up at him, hatred and confusion plain on my face. He looks intrigued and incredibly smug as he stares at me.

"And here I thought getting some would make you less feisty," he says, his eyes travelling over me, taking in the fact that my face is probably flushed with exertion and embarrassment, and my eyes are probably bright with anger even though I kind of feel sleepy and contented. He just grins at my expression, completely unrepentant and I feel my ever-ready temper boil over in my confusion at what has just happened between me and the person I hate more than anything else in the entire world. My punch lands on his jaw with a satisfying thud and I don't even care about how much it hurts my abused fist.

The smug smile disappears off Malfoy's face, replaced by irritation and an evil gleam in his eyes. I squeak in surprise when he shoves me back against the door and proceeds to pin me to it with his body, glaring down at me.

"Weasley how many times do I have to tell you to stop fucking hitting me?" he snaps, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I snarl "You just….? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't hear you objecting Weasley, and I gave you plenty of time to. In fact you damn well said yes. Besides, I know for a fact you enjoyed it so why the hell are you hitting me?"

I gape at him for a moment as though he has completely lost his mind, certain that he must have. Either that or I'm dreaming. Because in what word is it just something that happens that Scorpius sodding Malfoy not only voluntarily gropes me, but damn well does that and gets me off? What the hell is happening to the world?

"Because I fucking hate you!" I screech at him, probably loud enough for other people in the house to hear but right now I don't care. I don't give a damn if the entire world wakes up having to listen to me and Malfoy fight. The bastard just bloody well pleasured me!

"Don't scream, you'll wake everyone and then they'll come up here wanting to know why we're still up and why the hell you're screeching like a damn banshee," he scolds me like I'm a child.

"What the hell just happened?" I breathe, completely ignoring him as I try to make sense of this even though he has me pinned to the door and I can feel how much he enjoyed watching me get off. I don't know how to cope with this and it's even worse that I can't get away from him…. I've never done that with anyone and he bloody well just did it to me….. I just hit third base with my arch nemesis! I mean, the first time I got to first base it was because of bloody Malfoy, and I'm pretty sure that second base was with Malfoy for the first time too. Obviously I've been to first and second base with people other than him, since snogging and a little groping is a fun way to celebrate a win in Quidditch, but until just now I'd never been to third.

I glare up at Malfoy as he watches me, once again wearing that intrigued expression as though I'm some fascinating painting or something. I don't care what he says or damn well does, there is no way I will ever be hitting a home run with Malfoy! Not happening people! I'm so never sleeping with this arsehole, no matter how good it would probably feel. Wait… what the hell brain? Just because we've admitted he's a decent kisser does not mean we can go around spouting nonsense that Malfoy might be decent between the sheets. Even if he did just give me my first orgasm!

FUCK!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I whisper at him angrily, scowling my hatred at him. "Why can't you just keep your damn hands to yourself? What the hell would possess you to do what you just did to me? You're supposed to hate me so stop damn well kissing me and touching me and don't you ever lay a fucking finger on me ever again, Malfoy. I don't care if you are fucking obsessed with me, I detest you with every fibre of my being and if I could get away with it I'd bloody murder you right now!"

He just stands there while I yell at him in a whisper, still watching me like I fascinate him.

"You know…." He begins, "For a girl who just got some, you seem awfully pissed at me," he says nonchalantly, "I feel sorry for whichever poor suckers you con into bed with you because apparently you are completely insatiable. What's wrong with you Weasley? I've never seen a girl get off like you just did and then be so ungrateful as to throw a punch."

I narrow my eyes at him for trying to change the damn subject "Maybe if you weren't bloody well useless, I wouldn't be so pissed at you. Or maybe, I don't take kindly to being touched like that by the person I want to murder. Did you consider that possibility before you stuck your damn hands under my clothes? That maybe I'd rather die sexually frustrated than ever have you lay a hand on me."

"Useless?" he scoffs at me, "Weasley, you can lie to me all you want about whether or not you want me involved in your sex life, but don't bother trying to lie about the fact that I just completely rocked your world."

I scoff at him, too angry to form sentences as I shove him away from me and drag him across the room towards the bed. I need to lie down and I need to turn the fucking light off because I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment to know that the one person I hate most in the entire world has pleasured me, and knows that he did it well because apparently I have absolutely no self control and couldn't just grit my teeth or maybe, I don't know, fucking object. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, fuck him for doing it in the first place, but why the hell didn't I try to stop him?

Bloody hell, what if Dominique's right? What if me and Malfoy do argue so much because of the sexual tension? But it can't be…. Malfoy said just before that whenever he snogs me it's to keep from killing me when we argue and fight….

"So eager to get me to bed Weasley?" Malfoy says smugly. I stop dead and spin on my heels to face him. He is still walking forwards so he walks right into the punch that I land on his lip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look Cherubs! Edited sections! Aren't you excited for more. I'm going to be changing things up on y'all too, just FYI!**


	5. Wait What?

**Chapter 5: Wait... What?**

Hours after turning the lights off me and Malfoy are both still lying awake in the dark. The bed is quivering and I hear him grinding his teeth. I think he is shaking his leg in irritation. He has been for a while now and I've been biting my lip pretending to be asleep in order to make it seem like I am asleep because I've been trying to avoid having to speak to him.

I don't have any idea how to deal with what happened. How am I supposed to mentally sort through the fact that my entire sexual existence seems to be constantly involving Malfoy? After all, my earlier realisation means that I really have had every sexual encounter for the first time with bloody Malfoy. And I mean what the hell? What is wrong with me? Why does this keep happening?

I refuse to believe Dominique cold ever be right about anything other than the correct way to apply mascara, because it might suggest that the animosity that has been building between us slowly over the last year or so, which has partly been my resentment of her pushing exactly that issue, might be wrong. She can't be right, I mean, I feel no need to rub up against the guy even though he's laying right next to me in the bed, nor do I feel the need to roll over and straddle him. When I see him in the halls at school I don't get butterflies in my stomach and my heart doesn't skip a beat or anything so ridiculous.

The only thing I tend to feel when I see him is irritation and animosity. Yes, if we piss each other off enough we wind up kissing, but Malfoy pointed out tonight that he has a rational explanation for that, that it's to keep from killing me. Logically since I thought it was just to piss me off, my doing the same thing to him is also rationally explained. After all, there is nothing more irritating than going from the middle of a fight to suddenly snogging someone, especially someone you hate. I've been trying to rationalise to myself that this was just the next logical step.

I mean, we kissed in fourth year, a few times, and that progressed to getting drunk when we weren't supposed to and hooking up, usually following the same pattern since we'd somehow wind up near each other and arguing though how w haven't been caught snogging before I have no idea. The point is, every time some new sexual progression happened between me and Malfoy it was after winding each other up and then doing something to ultimately irritate each other in my case, and to keep from murdering me in his…. So what's different about this time? I mean we've been fighting all day, all summer basically, so the snogging outside today wasn't exactly a surprise.

The first time I got to second base was with Malfoy, admittedly we were drunk, but it's always been a last resort thing. Should it be so different that today Malfoy shoved me right into the realm of third base? Just because we weren't drunk? Because unlike every other time anything has happened between me and Malfoy it's been this way, pissing each other off and then doing something stupid. Except today he almost punched me and definitely hurt his hand when he did. I'm pretty sure he might have broken his knuckle based on the size of it when I caught a glimpse of it before turning the light off. Could it be that snogging just hasn't been enough to keep him from killing me today? Maybe I'm just over-thinking this whole thing because right before I heard Albus picking the lock to get in here, I willingly kissed Malfoy without being provoked.

I want to put it down to the same pattern but the fact of the matter is that it doesn't follow that pattern…. Could it just be boredom? After all, Malfoy did whisper to me something about wanting to see what would happen if he fingered me….. Could I just have been curious too? Merlin, what if it's all psychological? What if the reason I gave in, wasn't just because it admittedly did feel good, but because on a psychological I trust Malfoy. It's crazy to even think it, but if it were to ever get out that Malfoy and me had ever even been alone together outside of detention or some kind of punishment, both of us would stand to face a whole lot of ridicule and lose hard earned reputations as being bad-ass in our ruthless hatred. Could it possibly be that some subconscious part of my brain believes Malfoy won't tell a soul whatever might have been my reaction to my first orgasm?

After all, as the daughter of two parts of the golden trio, there are a lot of boys at school who would probably love the chance to brag about the idea of getting into my knickers. As members of the families who played such a prominent role in the second wizarding war, we all have to. With famous parents and unlces and aunt and what not, all of us kids have had to deal with the idea of having 'faux friends' and people hanging about assuming to win themselves popularity by being friends with us, and others wanting to get close and learn things about our families just to sell it to the tabloids. Merlin I even accused Malfoy of it once in second year… but what if on some psychological level, after spending five years with Malfoy being a thorn in my paw, I've sub-consciously developed some trust of him even in my hatred?

He's always hanging around and he knows all kinds of family secrets concerning my family. Bloody hell he's even built it without meaning to. After that kiss in fourth year I was positive everything would be ruined, but he never told a soul, at least not to my knowledge and I would know if he had because it would get out. To this day not a soul but me and Malfoy knows about the snogging or the groping and sure as hell not about the fact that he bloody well fingered me a few hours ago. Could it be possible that on some terrible level, my brain trusts Scorpius bloody Malfoy with my secrets? I mean, I don't see myself gossiping to him about boys or admitting to him that I'm secretly petrified of getting a lower grade than him in class and I especially don't see myself admitting that when we studied Bowtruckles in Care of Magical Creatures, I was secretly terrified of the creepy little wand tree protectors, because he'd use those things against me.

But what if I trust him with my body?

It's no secret that out of all the brood members, Me and Roxy are both the least inclined to hook up with people, and we talked about it about a month ago when Roxy admitted that she was still a virgin just like me. In a word full of boys who'd love the chance to brag about nailing the daughters of prominent Order members, it's no surprise that we've both been reluctant to lift our skirts for just about anyone, though that hasn't stopped Dominique… the point is, when I hooked up with Trent Pearson last year, it got out in a hurry, but I've been snogging Malfoy since fourth year and not a soul knows about it besides the two of us. Sweet Merlin in Tartarus does this mean that I trust my enemy not to tell the world whether or not I moan or if I like to be spanked or any other kind of sexual situation that I might or might not enjoy?

What the hell is wrong with me?

The grinding of Malfoy's teeth slowly gets louder and louder and it's driving me insane, especially now that I'm working my way to some completely unwelcome self-discoveries and self-doubts. The only time the grinding stops is when Malfoy sighs loudly, huffing angrily. He's really getting on my nerves. He rolls over so he is facing away from me but after only a few minute he rolls back and I wonder what his problem is.

Grind... grind... grind... grind…grind.

"Damn it Malfoy if you don't stop grinding your teeth I'm gonna knock em' out!" I growl at him quietly. He jumps a little.

"I thought you were asleep." He growls back at me.

"Kinda hard given that I'm pissed off, uncomfortable and attached to you with you making that damned racket. What is your problem?" I snap, suddenly wishing to be in my own bed at home all by myself. Damn you Gram!

"I really don't like your grandmother right now! I want to lie on my other side but I bloody well can't because my hand is attached to yours and my arm goes dead when I try" he whispers sounding angry.

"I don't like her either" I say sadly, I really want to go to sleep so I can forget all about what he did to me and escape my own disturbing thoughts for a while.

"This is really uncomfortable. I can't sleep." He whispers, even he is starting to sound defeated.

I lay there for a minute in silence. Then I have an idea.

I start to sit up, tugging on his hand as I try to rearrange the pair of us.

"What are you doing Weasley?" He asks me, in the same tone of voice one would ask a small child what they were doing sticking their fingers into one's ears.

"Rearranging" I reply without bothering to explain before I tug his pillow from beneath his head and drag it over to my side of the bed.

"Hey" he grumbles trying to steal it back. Before he can find it I tug on the arm attached to mine, dragging him across to my side of the bed while I stand besides the bed.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he growls at me when I step up onto the bed and trip over him whilst trying to step over him to take the side of the bed he just vacated. Before I get there I have an idea. Standing with me feet either side of his ribs I stare down at him.

The fire has dimmed to just embers, which I ought to fix but don't really care about. Between my feet Malfoy is lying on his back, staring up at me in bewilderment. I notice suddenly that at some stage he must have vanished his shirt since there is no other way he could've gotten it off without trying to force me through the sleeve holes. He is scowling at me with one arm dragged into the air since his hand is still attached to mine. I narrow my eyes on him before scaring the hell out of him as I drop to my knees, one either side of his ribcage.

"What are you doing?" He snarls, jumping when I drop and tensing up as though he expected I would just let my weight drop onto him. I glare at him from much closer as I sit on his stomach.

"You wanted to sleep on your side right?" I ask him, watching his face as his eyes scan mine for some sign to explain what I'm doing. He nods sharply. "Well unless you answer my question, you're going to be stuck on you back with me sleeping on top of you." I tell him, even though he is obviously strong enough to flip me off him easily if he really wants to.

"And what question is that?" he asks me, sounding slightly amused instead of annoyed now. He goes to tuck his hands beneath his head before remembering I have hold of one of them and I lean forwards, catching the other one by the wrist and leaning my weight onto it as I lean down so I'm practically nose to nose with him.

"Why did you do it?" I demand in a whisper, wanting to hear the truth even though I doubt he'd give it to me.

A part of me is dying to hear him tell me that he fingered me because he wanted to piss me off, or that he was just bored out of his mind and figured it would be a temporary distraction. He flinches when my long hair falls forwards over my shoulders and surrounds our faces, just inches apart, but he never takes his eye off mine in the dimly lit room. He smirks a little, and I curl my lip in irritation to have him know he's gotten to me.

"What's the matter Weasley?" he torments "Can't stop thinking about me huh?"

"Just answer the damn question" I hiss into his face "Why the hell did you do that to me?"

"I told you already Weasley, I was bored" he replies smugly. I roll my eyes even though it's what I want to hear because I know it's a lie.

"Tell the truth" I murmur, feeling my irritation drain away as a wave of tiredness crashes over me. He must feel it in the way my muscles slacken, the way my weight drops onto him a little heavier, the way the pressure of me leaning on his wrist lightens because for just a second he stops smirking at me.

"If you'd really just been bored, having Al and Fred show up would've fixed it, and they bought games, but instead of asking me to play chess you decided to grope me and then…." I trail off, not wanting to say the words out loud of what he actually did to me.

"Why can't it just be that I was bored?" he asks me.

"It just can't."

"You want it to mean something Weasley?" he challenges me softly.

"No. I just want to know why…. You said earlier that the first time you stuck your tongue down my throat it was to keep from hitting me or killing me…. making all the other times you did it have the same reasoning. When we all got drunk and you and me had another fight and hit second base, it was the same thing I'm assuming…. And the thing after Teddy's twenty first… well that was just way too much firewhiskey. But we weren't fighting when you grabbed me…. it breaks pattern and I want to know why." I tell him tiredly.

His body stretched out beneath me is warm and I find myself feeling lulled towards sleep as the warmth of him radiates into me, making me feel sleepy just the same way a blanket does.

"Maybe I just wanted to see if you'd let me" Malfoy taunts softly but I shake my head at him.

"I don't think so" I reply.

"Why not?" he challenges "Why wouldn't I? I thought for sure you'd stop me before I even groped you, but you didn't. Maybe I like pushing my luck. And I was bored. So why not entertain myself by seeing how far the girl I hate will let me go?"

"You're telling me you fingered me just to see if I'd stop you?"

I snap. He nods with a smirk but there is something in the way he smirks that makes me doubt him.

"Right because trying to rape someone is an excellent pass-time. I could've screamed bloody murder and had my whole family trying to kill you the minute you slid you hand under my shirt. Why'd you do it Malfoy? It wasn't because you would've hit me otherwise and we weren't drunk so why the hell did you do it?"

Malfoy stares at me and I watch his smirk falter just a little bit.

"Maybe snogging you isn't enough anymore" he says quietly and I stare at him.

"Meaning what?"

"Weasley I already told you, every time I've snogged you it was to keep from breaking your nose. Being stuck to you all afternoon with you hitting me every five seconds tries my patience and since I broke my damn knuckle to keep from hitting you and that didn't help even after snogging you, I figured something else might have to substitute to keep me from wringing your neck."

I narrow my eyes on him and the way this sounds far more like it could be the truth. "Fuck you!" I snarl at him "You think that just to keep yourself from hitting me, it's okay to shove your hand down my knickers instead?"

"You'd prefer a broken nose?" he snaps.

"I'd prefer you died in a hole and I never had to see you or hear about you ever again."

"You'd miss me Weasley" he tells me with a chuckle "Otherwise you would've had a real go at killing me sometime in the last five years."

"So you snog me instead of killing me because you'd miss me, is that it?" I demand. He is silent for a moment.

"Maybe" he says, sounding ponderous "Maybe I did it 'cause you said I could and I wanted to see what your orgasm face looks like. Or maybe I just wanted to see if you'd lighten up after getting some. Maybe I was just bored and I knew you wouldn't play chess with me since you don't want to lose to me. Or maybe, I just like to mess with your head and keep you up half the night obsessing over the latest thing I've done to you." He torments me again.

"How'd you know I wouldn't rat you out for it?" I ask him, still straddling his stomach and leaning over him.

"You never did before" he shrugs "Besides, it'd hurt your reputation as much as mine if anyone ever found out. Better be careful Weasley" he adds "Trying to protect your reputation could land you somewhere you don't want to be."

I narrow my eyes at him for the threat but before I can respond he throws my questions back in my face "Why'd you do it Weasley?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Before Al came in you kissed me without following the pattern. Why'd you do it?"

I glare at him not liking being put on the spot. "The same reason I left the mark there on your collar bone" I respond "It's fun to watch you react and then shut you down, kind of proves your obsessions with me since you so clearly enjoy having me touch you."

"And yet if I tell you I'm doing the same thing it's not a good enough answer" he replies, sounding irritated at me.

"You're obsessed with me, not the other way around" I tell him "If you weren't you wouldn't have cared at all about getting me off earlier."

"You have no idea how unbearable you are if you believe that" he responds "I was just hoping for a little peace from the copious amounts of anger and hatred you feel the need to vomit on me every time you're in the same vicinity as me, especially since I wanted to sleep tonight. Figured you'd get tired out" he replies, defending himself and unwillingly admitting more of the truth.

"A punch might've guaranteed it" I tell him smugly.

"You're testing my patience Weasley" he grinds out irritably "Better be careful or this escalated alternative to killing you might become a permanent thing."

"Meaning what?" I growl at him, wanting him to actually admit out loud exactly what he did to me.

"Meaning you'll find yourself in that difficult place where you can't work out whether it's better to save your reputation by not telling a soul about whatever I do to you, or you forfeit either your reputation or your constant bitchiness to keep me from fucking you with my fingers again."

"Why would I care about you doing it again when I get enjoyment from it?" I counter, trying to throw him off the idea completely since I don't ever want him to touch me again. I squeak in surprise when he flips me off him, rolling sideways on the bed until my back is pinned to the mattress and his groin aligns with the junction of my thighs which happens to be spread widely after straddling him.

"Oh so you don't mind if I have my way with you?" he says pleasantly, as though he relishes the idea of doing it again. I scowl but keep going with the attempt to throw him off the game, knowing that the idea of giving me pleasure during his hatred of me would be unbearable to him.

"Sounds like a free orgasm set-up for me even while I get to keep on picking fights with you and pointing out all the ways you're a worthless scumbag. Why would I mind?" I reply, glaring up at him even as I pretend that it's what I want and wrap my legs around him until my ankles lock against his lower back. I scowl when I realise it might not be working as he suddenly smirks as though he's beaten me.

Before I can gasp, his free hand tunnels into my hair at the nape of my neck, tilting my face up to his as his lips cover mine. I make a noise of protest and try to push him off me, but he doesn't budge and I clamp my stomach muscles tight on the butterflies that flutter when his tongue dives into my mouth to tangle with mine. I hate myself for the way I can't resist kissing him back, and I hate him for kissing me in such a way that demands a response. My eyes flutter closed as I lose myself in the sensation of snogging Malfoy, and in the way it feels to have a boy pressing me into a mattress this way. I can feel his body responding to the sensation as well where it presses so intimately against mine and my own body responds with a flood of adrenaline as I feel his hips thrust against me.

For a fleeting moment an image flashes into my mind of how good it felt when he made me come earlier and I watch a video in my mind of what it would be like to go all the way to a home run with Malfoy. In the seconds it takes me to realise that I'm fantasising about what it would be like to shag Malfoy, I realise I've tunnelled my hand into his hair to keep him from pulling away from me. I jerk my fistful of his hair backwards, cutting our passionate snog short as I realise how disgusting the images in my mind are. Malfoy hisses angrily in pain at having his hair pulled and I feel his hand tighten in my hair until it stings.

"What's the matter Weasley?" he sneers "You too chicken to follow through when you talk tough?"

"Get off me" I demand "Now."

The steely resolve in my voice is completely devoid of anger and Malfoy must hear it because he actually does what I told him to, rolling off me until he is lying on his side smirking at me across the bed. I don't even bother to glare at him before I roll away, facing away from him even though it means I have to rest our joined hands on my hip.

"What's the matter Weasley?" Malfoy murmurs and I'm surprised that his time he doesn't tease or torment me. Instead he sounds like maybe he thinks he pushed it way too far, though you'd think having fingered me earlier would make him think that.

"Just leave me alone" I say quietly, wishing I could get away from him, wishing I could get out of my own head and away from the awful thoughts rolling around inside it.

"I can't, you're hurting my arm being all the way over there trying to sleep like that." he replies and I can hear the tiredness in his voice as he says it. Suddenly everything feels like it's all too much for me and I sigh as the waves of self-loathing, ridicule, embarrassment and exhaustion crash over me mercilessly. I feel dirty for letting him touch me, and stupid for not objecting. I feel completely confused about the fact that I've been to third base with the one person I loathe more than anything and anyone else in the world, and I feel like I've betrayed myself for letting him get there and for just imagining what it would be like to have sex with him.

My fried senses recoil from the idea of even having him touch me where he already is because his hand is stuck to mine and I realise that the thoughts and emotions rolling through me are not only all over the place, but are wreaking havoc with my mind. Gritting my teeth I wiggle backwards a little and curl our joined hands down to sit on my tummy so that the crook of his elbow is resting on my hip and not as tense because I'm now holding it up instead. He relaxes a little and I feel him sigh against the back of my neck.

It feels wrong to have him curled up behind me like this, spooned up behind me the way a boyfriend is supposed to cuddle his girlfriend, when we are such vehement enemies.

I feel a stabbing sort of pain to realise that everything I've ever done with a boy for the first time, from kissing, touching, being fingered and now spooning- the types of things I should do for the first time with a boyfriend if I ever get one who might actually like me enough to see past the fame of my family and all of my issues- will never happen for me because instead I've let them happen with the boy who hates me as much as I hate him.

I don't know if Malfoy hears the little gasp I take as I'm overcome with sadness, regret and disgust, but as a tear slips out of the corner of my eye, I'm eternally grateful that he can't see my face.

I'm almost asleep when I hear him whisper sleepily "Night Weasley."

"Night" I murmur, hoping he is too tired to hear how thick my voice is, and praying he hasn't noticed the way my body shakes slightly as I take each shaky breath and try to brush away the tears that keep leaking out of my eyes no matter how hard I try to stop them.

**Scorpius's POV**

I'm surprised when Weasley rolls away from me without a fight, and when she all but begs me to just leave her alone. She goes quiet and doesn't even sigh with irritation when I point out that having her face away from me like she is will make for an uncomfortable and probably sleepless night for both of us.

For several long minutes it's like she didn't even hear me and I wonder if she's ignoring me. Maybe I pushed her a little bit too far…. I mean, I gave her plenty of time to push me away before I touched her earlier, and she even said yes though whether that was permission or just her drowning in pleasure I'm not entirely sure. I thought for sure she would hit me or tell me to shove it when I threatened to do it again, especially when I pinned her to the bed.

As she lays there across the bed from me, I start to wiggle forwards a little, trying to make it so my arm isn't stretched straight. It's not like Weasley to withdraw so completely without a fight, even the way she told me to get off her… Rose is almost always mad when she's around me. It's strange for her to pull away without a fight and just as I open my mouth to ask if she is actually ok, even though I shouldn't give a damn, she slowly shuffles backwards until my elbow rests over her hip, supporting my arm to keep it from hurting. For a moment she lies there stiffly, tensed as though she expects me to grope her or say something.

Wondering if it will help, I sigh and force my body to relax. I have to keep on forcing it to stay that way when I hear her gasp softly. Her body shudders gently beneath my arm and I hold my breath, listening, hoping she isn't having a seizure or something. It keeps going and I can feel her shifting slightly. My eyebrows rise slowly in surprise when I hear her sniffle softly. Accompanied by the shuddering and gasping and little movements, I suddenly realise that Roe Weasley -the toughest, most stubborn, hard-hearted, bitchy person I know- is crying herself to sleep.

I panic without moving, not wanting to tip her off that I've realise she'd crying. For some terrible reason I'm almost certain it's my fault and it surprises me how much that thought bothers me. She sniffles softly and I breather out slowly, hoping she'll think I've fallen asleep. After a few minutes, she sniffles a little bit louder and I realise she's bought it. I feel like I should say something, but how do you tell your nemesis that you know they're crying themself to sleep? What do you say? Especially when it's probably your fault, considering that 'sorry' will probably just make her angry or make her feel pathetic to know that I know she's crying.

Doing the only thing I can think of and hoping she'll think I'm doing it in my sleep, I curl my arm around her tighter, pressing her back against me and tucking her head beneath my chin, kind of liking how well she fits there. She holds her breath for a minute and I make sure to take slow deep breaths like I'm asleep, adding a soft little snore in the hope of convincing her. But there is no way I'm going to be able to sleep knowing that the tiny, infuriating girl in my arms is crying herself to sleep.

I wonder idly if I'm the first person to spoon her like this, since I've certainly never spooned anyone before. When my sisters were younger they used to fall asleep against me, but when they did I always carried them to bed. Rose is the first girl I've ever shared a bed with…hell, Rose is the first girl I've ever done anything with. She doesn't know it, no one does. No one in the world knows that when I shoved her against the wall in fourth year and kissed her, it was the first time I'd kissed a girl. I don't know what it is about her that drives me too it, because it's not just that I would kill her otherwise. There's something about her, especially as she matures, that makes me want to press her against all kinds of things and do things to her that I've never done to anyone else.

A part of me wonders if the reason she is crying has something to do with me getting her off earlier. I don't honestly know why I did it. I was curious to see if she'd let me, and to see what would happen if she actually did let me. Another part of me did just want to improve her mood and make her stop hating me for five minutes. I wanted to know what it would be like to have her come completely undone because of me since she drives me insane all the time. I'm not afraid to admit that on more than one occasion I've gotten myself off imagining things that involved Rose Weasley, especially lately. Especially with all the swimming done at the lake near Al's house, because I never knew any girl could look as sexy in a bikini as Rose does, and I've been swimming with Dominique and Victoire for years now.

Rose shudders against me again and I realise she's still awake and still crying. Very slowly I tighten my arm even more until she is cuddled against me snugly, though I'm certain she's crying because of me when a sob escapes her. I'm surprised when I feel the urge to cuddle her even closer, to whisper to her that I'm sorry for whatever is making her so sad. I'm even more surprised by how having her cry like this is affecting me. If there's one thing Rose Weasley has never been around me, it's vulnerable. Even when we get mad and snog each other, she's always challenging me, tormenting me in some way. The way she surrendered herself to my touch earlier was a surprise, but in the past she's let me make her feels things, even if she denies feeling anything at all, yet there is something about the way she is so emotionally vulnerable to me right now that I fell funny inside.

It almost feels like some of my animosity and frustration towards her just shrivels up and dies.

Long after she stops crying and her breathing evens out into the deep, steady rhythm of sleep, I hold her cuddled snugly against me, thinking about everything that Rose Weasley and I have ever done to each other and for the tiniest amount of time, I try to imagine a life where we didn't detest each other, a life where Rose being vulnerable to me was commonplace… maybe even a life where all of these things that I've ever done for the first time with her, was because she was my girlfriend and wanted to do them with me for the enjoyment of sharing with someone, rather than actions born of anger, hatred and vengeance.

**Rose's POV**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I'm really warm and that my lips feel strange. The second is that I can feel something poking my butt. The third is that I can feel something else resting against the top of my head.

I wonder where I am. And why am I curled up on my side? Normally I wake up with my head hanging over one side of the bed and my feet hanging off the other. And what is that noise?

Snoring…. Why can I hear snoring?

Maybe I should open my eyes. Slowly I drag my eyelids open. Oh look at my pretty duvet. I like the rainbow colours. Wait why is there black on my rainbow?

Maybe I need a better look….

I twitch, and begin trying to move my muscles. I try to move my legs, but they are tangled with something. I try harder and arch my back to stretch the muscles as they start to cramp. Something around my waist shifts me backwards, interrupting my arch and somewhere from above my head I hear a groaning sound.

Oh shit.

Malfoy! I'm trapped by Malfoy! I try to scoot forwards but he makes a sound of protest and tightens his arms until I'm being pressed firmly against his warm torso again.

Oh Merlin No! That had better not be what I think it is poking my butt.

Seriously? Not only did I have to deal with sharing a bed with him, and the humiliation of what happened last night, but he has me completely enveloped by his huge body. His chin is actually resting on the top of my head and he has his legs intertwined with mine, his arms holding me tight, and he has a fucking erection?

HELP!

Oh Merlin, help! I cannot deal with this. He won't even let me move. I try again and again he makes sounds of protest before pulling me back to my original position.

Oh that is it!

I start to wriggle, which makes him make protesting noises some more.

"Malfoy wake up!" I say loudly. It seems that not only am I trapped by him, but he is the deepest sleeper ever to be able to sleep through me wiggling and shouting like this.

Malfoy twitches and makes a strange sound, but then he pulls me back against him. Damn, possessive much?

I wriggle wildly "Malfoy wake up right now or I'm going to have to hurt you!" I say loudly, butting my head lightly against his chin. To do that though I have to bounce myself up, which means that my butt is basically thrusting against his junk.

I'm so not ok with that happening without my being drunk! Especially not after last night and the stupid antics of my brain.

"Huh? Wha... What's going on?" he says groggily.

"Malfoy, let me go right now!" I say curtly.

"Huh...?" Then I feel his entire body tense up.

"Oh Fuck!" I hear him whisper.

He recoils, pushing his body backwards on the bunk and untangling his legs from mine. I feel slightly better when his damn erection isn't poking me anymore but I can feel the ghost touch like it still is and I shudder violently.

"How long have you been awake?" he says in a small voice. I don't even have to look at him to know his cheeks are burning red.

"About ten minutes." I say curtly. I turn over and face him hardening my features. "Malfoy what the hell?" I ask icily. He looks so embarrassed and ashamed, which is funny because I just know he is like this because he had erection in front of me, even though I provoked him to the same thing yesterday, multiple times. As I look at him I spot the small purple love bite I left on him yesterday.

When I look back at his face I can't hold in my giggle.

He flops back against the pillows, his face a combination of anger and confusion and embarrassment.

"So you want to explain or...?" I trail off watching him. His torso is really sculpted. Way more than it was last year.

"As if you don't know." He says sarcastically. He has his free arm slung over his eyes and his white blonde hair is sticking out at odd angles.

I snort at him, "Oh that bit I understand, after all I'm a goddess and really, how could you not be drawn to me? What I want to know about is the other stuff." I say wickedly. He lifts his arm off his face and raises his eyebrows at me.

"What other stuff?" he asks bewildered. He looks confused but relieved that I'm not going to yell at him about what was poking me.

I giggle. "I take it you aren't aware that you are the most possessive sleeper on the planet?" I say to him grinning.

"What do you mean?" he asks me looking utterly confused now.

"You're a possessive sleeper. When I tried to move, at all, you made protesting sounds and kept pulling me back against you and cuddling me. You wouldn't wake up either. You know Malfoy, you acting all possessive and holding me like that, combined with other shall we say signs, a girl could get the wrong idea." I tease him coyly.

Wait what is going on here? Am I flirting with Malfoy? My arch nemesis? The bane of my existence? This is so not ok unless I'm intending to lead him on then shut him down again. A smirk curls across my face when I spot his horrified expression.

"Not on your life Weasley." He says nastily. I grin. Just for that comment I'm going to have to crush him.

My hair is probably all over the place and looking like a birds nest but that's ok, I straighten my tank top and fix him with my smouldering man catching look. I even let a little heat creep into my gaze as I trail my eyes down his chest and over his abs, which are still really, really nice before trailing it back up to his silver eyes.

The corner of his mouth quirks up a little and I can see heat in his gaze as he stares at me. I lick my lips, and let him catch me staring at his mouth. I slide up in the bed to show that during the night I obviously got irritated at my pyjama pants and took them off and I can't help the satisfaction I feel as I watch him stare hungrily at my bare legs. It's almost like everything that happened last night didn't happen as I look at him, like maybe it was all resolved by me crying myself to sleep. Would it be wrong to just pretend we didn't hook up twice without provocation? That he didn't finger me and that I so did not picture what it might be like to shag him while we were making out?

"You sure about that Malfoy?" I ask him huskily sliding further up the bed. He is sitting up now and I slide back until my right shoulder is in line with his left nipple.

"Sure about what?" he murmurs, his voice has gone husky as well and I smile over my shoulder seductively at him as I reach my left hand across and lightly brush my fingertips over his abs. His breath hitches and I watch the muscle ripple at my touch. I flick my hair away so that I can see him better. I have to set this up nicely then shut him down….

I lean against his chest as I continue to gently trail my hands over his stomach, grinning at the way the bulge in his pyjamas grows in response to my proximity and my touch. He shivers slightly and leans forwards pressing his lips lightly against the exposed skin of my neck.

Oh Merlin he's good at that.

He trails a line a soft kisses across my bare shoulder and up the side of my neck. I even tilt my head to the side as I let my eyes slide closed and continue to lightly trail my fingers over his torso tracing the lines of his stomach and chest with my fingertips. He kisses along my hair line lightly before I feel him gently suck the delicate skin into his mouth. I hear my soft moan as he sucks against the flesh, slowly applying more pressure.

His free hand lightly trails across the bare strip of skin on my lower back. With my eyes still closed I let my finger trail along the strip of hair leading away from his belly button until I reach the band of his pants where they ride low on his hips. Slowly I trail my finger lightly along the line of the band of his pants and I feel him shudder. Just when the spot he is sucking on my neck starts to hurt he lets it go before he slides the tip of his nose gently up my neck until I feel his teeth graze my earlobe.

"That was payback for yesterday." He whispers into my ear, his breath tickling my sensitive skin. My eyes snap open when he chuckles softly.

Wait, what?

My hand stops trailing against his skin, even though his continues drawing small circles on my lower back.

"Did you just give me a love bite?" I whisper, appalled that I let myself give in to the sensation when I was supposed to be leading him on and then shutting him down. I feel him nod against my shoulder blade.

"You gave me one yesterday. It's only fair." He murmurs as though he isn't really paying attention. "Your skin here is really soft..." he whispers against my shoulder.

"Don't touch me Malfoy." I say softly, and I realise there is absolutely no conviction in my voice as I say it. He must hear it too because he trails his hand up my back and around the side of my face. With gentle pressure he turns my face back towards him before leaning over and gently capturing my lips with his.

I don't understand this kiss. The other times we've kissed it was all about being drunk or angry and taking out our hatred and frustration on each other. But this kiss is tender, soft, even gentle. Something that is unacceptable between Malfoy and Me.

Wait a minute.

My brain is sending warning bells at me and I shove Malfoy away from me causing him to fall back against the bed. He looks confused before he seems to come to his senses. Moments later Dominique Weasley rushes into the room with a camera snapping pictures of us until she realises we are both only sitting on the bed looking pissed off. She looks confused for a moment before she tries to nonchalantly put the camera in her pocket.

The bitch drugged us. I know just how she did it too. She snuck in here and trailed Lust potion over our lips which she must have done by dipping our fingers in the potion otherwise we wouldn't both be after each other instead of her. My lip was ticklish which is what made me wake up in the first place. She must have rushed back to our room to get her camera to come back and get pictures of us. I glare at her as I swing my hair around to hide the mark Malfoy apparently left there and he pulls out his wand and manifests clothing for himself, effectively covering the love bite I gave him yesterday before my bitch of a cousin sees it.

"Oh, good morning Dominique." I say icily. In a moment she will get frostbite from my cold glare and I see the panic on her face which she tries to hide.

"Any particular reason you came rushing in here taking happy snaps of grumpy people who just woke up Dominique?" Malfoy asks her, and I can hear the cold fury in his voice. I know it well you see? Usually he only uses that tone with me.

Dominique pales. "Uh... um ... Gram sent me up to wake you since it's almost lunch time. And when I came in you were sleeping funny, so I… uh… went and got my camera because I thought it'd be funny….. I ...er... wanted to document it." She lies weakly. She really has no idea how to lie to someone. First she can't even look at me, and all those pauses, as well as the way she twists her fingers together are dead giveaways.

"And I suppose you thought they would be funny to show people since Rose and I hate each other, yet apparently looked like we didn't? I'm guessing you had the idea because of the growing rivalry between you and Rose since both of you like to believe you're the smartest and the prettiest and so on?" Malfoy says his reasonable voice dripping with sarcasm.

She nods, looking relieved at the reasonable sounding excuse he has given her and slightly confused, she is probably wondering why the potion didn't work. Sometimes Dominique really does live up to the blonde stereotypes about missing some brain cells.

"Well it seems you were too late, now doesn't it? Such a shame for you Dominique, I'm sure it would've been beneficial had you taken such pictures" I say and I can feel the nastiness vibrate in my throat as I attempt to rein in my anger at her drugging us. Malfoy is right about the rivalry between us. It's been steadily growing since last summer for a lot of the reasons he mentioned. She likes to think she's clever and that she's the prettiest in our school and that no one could possibly prefer me to her.

She looks panicked when she hears it and takes a small step back. Like a predator my gazes zeroes in on that and I feel my muscles tense like I'm going to leap at her, wanting to wrap my hands around her throat and squeeze the life out of her since my wand isn't within reach right now. I jump when I feel Malfoy pinch the skin of my hip, effectively distracting me because of the lust potion she gave us. Maybe he could tell I was going to attack her…. or maybe the potion is still working on him too and he just wanted to touch me.

"Well anyway…. I'm going to go down to lunch now. You guys should come down. Gram was worried you might've killed each other or something" She says faking a cheery smile before she turns away and leaves the room. I hear her footsteps as she descends the stair and when she is at least two flights below us I turn to Malfoy and snarl

"The Bitch drugged us!"

"Hard to tell" he rolls his eyes at me "Especially since you can't seem to keep your hands off me this summer, drugged or not."

"Seriously? That's what you're going to go with?" I demand drolly "Right, because it was totally me with my hand down your pants." I roll my eyes at him, deciding not to mention that particular incident ever again. Malfoy grins at me, his eyes roving over me from head to foot and back again.

"Just imagine what might happen between you and me if people were never interrupting" he says suggestively even though his eyes laugh at me.

"Don't be gross, it's too early" I caution him even though I'm grinning a little too.

I watch him, kind of fascinated by his bare-chested state even though I don't like admitting it, as he digs his wand out from inside his pillow case, gets to his feet and conjures a shirt for himself.

"Come on" he urges me when I stay seated "The sooner you get your pants back on and we get downstairs, the sooner you can pretend last night never happened and we won't have to touch each other for the rest of the summer."

For the first time since Fred and Albus left last night, I smile with genuine happiness.

"You better not do anything to mess this up Malfoy" I caution him as I try to pull my pants on with one hand "If I get stuck to you for the rest of the weekend one of us is going to wind up dead, and I can promise you now that it won't be me."

He laughs as though I've told a joke before he uses the hand that's attached to mine to help me pull my pants up, looking amused at watching me struggle. I jump when he accompanies the assistance with a pinch of my arse and he laughs some more at the outraged expression on my face.

"Come one Weasley, downstairs before you do or say something that will get us in trouble and makes us have to be stuck like this for another night. I'll just bet your Gram would love the chance to see how we work on cooperation if we have to go to the bathroom together again." he tugs on my hand as he heads for the stairs and I can't help feeling slightly amused at the way he seems to be in such a good mood. "Just try to be nice, for today let's subscribe to your Gram's idea of not saying anything to each other if we don't have anything nice to say."

I raise my eyebrows at him when he stops me one flight of stairs from the bottom floor.

"I still hate you Weasley" he says quietly "So don't take this the wrong way… but you look kind of adorable when you wake up with your hair all messy and tangled up like that" he nods his head at what I can just imagine is the frizzy bird-nest that often tries to usurp my hair. I jump when he glances around before burying his hand in the thick, out of control mass of curls and leans down, brushing his lips over mine for the briefest moment.

When he pulls back I just shake my head at him "I hate you too Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my Cherubs. I know many of you are not pleased with these revised chapters, complaining that the original were better, however, many of you initially complained that Rose was too much of a childish brat with immature ideals and nothing but bitchiness going for her. While that is good for the tough-chick image i was going for, it was also detrimental to many of you reading this since you were repelled by Rose's personality. SO... I know the biggest issue everyone has is the sex scene in chapter 4, however, i had an idea about working it into the story to make things a little more believable, after all, Sex is a big deal. For Rose to go from being a virgin to jumping into bed with her rival and nemesis is a big step. By including the fingering scene, you have new insight into what might possess her to want to climb into bed with Malfoy (besides his charm and good looks) This way she has the incentive of how good the first orgasm was, and more importantly a whetted curiosity about him as explored in this chapter. I hope you can all keep indulging in this story and i think that once you get over the outrage at the changes and see how they are fitting with the rest of the story, you'll love them as much as the old ones. Pretty please review. Much much love xx-Kitten.**


	6. Relics of the Past

**Chapter 6: Relics of the Past**

Let me just say that I could not be more thrilled at the prospect of going back to Hogwarts this year. The last two days spent at Gram's were spent with Fred and me sneaking off into muggle London and getting tattoos. I got the one I've always wanted, a beautiful phoenix the size of my fist in the middle of my lower back. Fred told me he wasn't sure he approves of his baby cousin having a tramp stamp.

Fred got another dragon tattooed over his ribcage and hip on the right side of his body. It looks really cool, its tail trails down beneath the waist band of his jeans and it looks like it is crawling up his ribcage to defend him from the one that's on his back. This one isn't as big though. The dragon's tail only has an inch or so below his waistband and its head stops mid way up his ribcage. It is also much thinner than the one on his back. Apparently it's much more painful to have your ribs tattooed than your back.

Sometimes I wonder if maybe Fred is secretly Uncle Charlie's kid. He is so obsessed with dragons. He even wants to work with Uncle Charlie in Romania when he leaves Hogwarts. He will too. He's a whiz in care of Magical creatures. He tops every test with full marks and he knows more about magical creatures than almost everyone, except maybe Hagrid.

Also getting a tattoo was more painful than I thought it would be. I don't know how Fred could stand sitting there for hours while they worked on the huge one on his back or how he could go back for more. But my phoenix is pretty. I chose it because of the stories Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny told about Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes. It seems a noble creature.

Of course getting our tattoos done didn't take two days and we had to come up with excuses as to why we spent so long away from the Burrow so I made Fred come clothes shopping with me. He was less than pleased, but I think he was partly just grouchy because his tattoo hurt. Although when I headed for the lingerie section after dragging him through all the clothes areas he told me he was going to wait for me in the coffee shop outside the department store. Apparently it would be far too distressing for him to know that I sometimes wear provocative lacy underwear beneath my school uniform.

I did buy him a new set of leather biking gloves though which he was stoked about. I figured it was the least I could do after dragging him through clothing shops all afternoon.

The last day spent at Gram's was interesting. The entire brood played a huge game of quidditch in Gram's backyard; we even convinced some of the parents to play. Dad was thrilled when I told him we needed him to be our keeper. I also managed to make sure that I was on the opposing team of Dominique, something I took shameless advantage of when I slammed her with bludgers. Dom is now sporting a very sore set of ribs and has a very swollen ear. She didn't say anything to me about it though so I guess she figured out that I know what she did and knows very well that I don't just let that type of thing slide.

On an even more interesting note Malfoy seemed to be avoiding me. When we did run into each other, which was inevitable, I still hurled abuse at him because no matter what happens I will always hate the air-headed git. Naturally he hurled it back at me, although we somehow managed to avoid coming to blows, something Gram is very pleased about. She is now convinced that her punishment must have worked at least a little bit. She seems to think that dialling it done to hurling abuse at each other on the Quidditch field is ok as long as we don't hurt each other or keep fighting when we stop playing. However other than during the Quidditch game and meals, Malfoy and Al kept to themselves. Perhaps they had begun to prepare themselves for the abuse we all hurl at their house when we get to Hogwarts.

But now we are back at home. Just me and Mum and Dad and Hugo. I really enjoy being at home. Maybe because I spend the majority of the year between Hogwarts and The Burrow, being at home is almost novel. Plus I personally think I have excellent taste in decor. Mum and Dad gave in last year after I kept begging them to let me decorate my room without their interference. I have never been so relieved. After all, there is only so much floral wallpaper a girl can stand.

I now have soft black carpet on my floor, complemented nicely by some vibrantly coloured rugs in warm autumn shades. My walls are a beautiful shade of periwinkle blue. And I have sheer curtains that hang around my queen sized bed that are dark purple. My duvet is rainbow and I have comfortable red rocking armchair that sits by the small hearth fire. I even have a vanity table with a seat, they are white, and a huge mahogany bookcase filled with a mixture of spell books and muggle novels. All in all I think I did an excellent job.

But here I stand in front of my book shelf wondering which books to take with me to school tomorrow. I have all my new robes and spell books, my potions kit is restocked, I got some new dragon-hide gloves for Herbology and Care of Magical creatures, all my new spell books for the year are packed, as well as the new potions book Mum got for me for my birthday this year. It's excellent; it's an encyclopaedia of all the potions currently known by the Ministry. It even includes my Lust potion and lists me as the discoverer. It's very cool.

Now I'm tossing up between taking the set of Defensive magic books Uncle Harry bought for me, or the Advanced Transfiguration book set Uncle Bill gave me, as I've already packed the Herbology encyclopaedia Uncle Neville gave me.

"Hey Mum?" I call from my doorway. It's still only early so she is probably reading in the study. I can hear her hurrying up the stairs as she says

"For Goodness sake Rose! How many times do I have to tell you not to yell in the house?" She chides me. She wanders into my room and sits in my armchair in by the fire. I've named it Henry. "What is it honey?" she asks me softly, looking concerned in a way that only mothers seem able to. I gesture to my trunk, which is almost overflowing.

"It's almost full and I still need to fit my broom in there, so I'm trying to decided which books I should take with me. Can you help me?" I say exasperatedly.

She smiles at me and gets up out of Henry. "Well you won't really need to take the defensive magic ones that Harry gave you; they have a few sets in the library. And I'm almost certain that there will be copies of the Advanced Transfiguration given that they were written by Headmistress McGonagall." She smiles down at me. Compared to Dad, Mum is a shortie, but she has a good four inches on me. Even Hugo is taller than me now, despite the fact that he is two years younger than me.

Mum says Dad hit a growth spurt like Hugo did while he was in fourth year at Hogwarts and that he spent almost six months wearing pyjama pants that were six inches too short for him. I can just imagine Dad wandering around in clothes that were too small. He wouldn't have bothered to fix them or get new ones until Grandma Molly made him. "So really you won't need to take them with you at all. This way you can fit in the present I got you, see?" She says grinning at me excitedly. I raise my eyebrows at her in surprise; she hasn't given me a going away present since first year.

"You got me a present?" I say excitedly. I absolutely love gifts. She smiles at me evasively "Wait here while I get it ok? And close your eyes." I hear her footsteps as she leaves the room but I obediently close my eyes and wait for her to come back. I can hear her as she hurries back into my room and feel the air stir as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Ok honey you can open them now." She says softly. In her hands is a long thin leather case. I look up at her and she hands me the gift. The case has my names printed on it in loopy silver writing. Surely she didn't...?

"Mum... is this what I think it is?" I ask her softly in awe. She beams at me and nods. "Open it Rosie!" I hear Dad's voice from the doorway and turn to see his gangly frame leaning there grinning at me. I sit down on the floor at Mum's feet and slowing undo the metal clasps on the case before lifting the lid. I gasp at what is inside. They have given me a top of the range potion utensils set. Made from silver it contains long stirring rods and ladles and spoons and a beautiful set of cutting knives. There is even a solid silver mortar and pestle. I look up at my parents where they now sit holding hands on the edge of my bed beaming down at me.

"We wanted to give this to you as a congratulations gift for discovering your potion. But because none of the other kids know about your side job we thought we should wait and give it to you now. Hugo would've been suspicious otherwise" says Mum softly. Dad nods beside her.

"We're so proud of you Rosie, for inventing a new potion and for the work you do to help Uncle George and that you're so gifted and dedicated to your potion making." He says a little gruffly. Dad's not big on sentimental stuff.

"But this must have been so expensive..." I say quietly as I pick up each of the silver objects reverently.

"You deserve them honey and we know it won't be a waste of money because you make potions so often, as well as the fact that they are virtually indestructible, so they should last you a lifetime." Mum says gently.

"We also found out about the other potion you seem to excel at Rosie." Mum says watching my face closely. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Uncle Bill told us yesterday that he has been receiving anonymous packages from somebody that contained a flask filled with Wolfsbane potion for his condition, as well as small boxes of Honeydukes chocolates and a letter that wished him all the best with each full moon and explained that the flask contained the potion he needs." Mum says and I feel my cheeks blush slightly "I asked him if I could see one of the letters and instantly recognized your hand-writing." She says to me as they both watch me closely.

"Rose when did you learn to make it? I know for a fact that they refuse to teach students how to make it at school because it's far too fiddly." Mum says as Dad stares at me with something akin to awe. I gulp.

"Well I was...ah... See what happened was, I got a detention from Filch for duelling in the corridors. It wasn't exactly my first offence and he asked me to scrub the potions classroom without magic until it was completely spotless. But Peeves picked that night to destroy the trophy room so Filch forgot to check up on me. I cleaned the room but I used magic. And since that only took me about fifteen minutes to clean the entire thing, and I knew I shouldn't leave in case he came back I had some free time. I got bored just sitting there so I set to work making another batch of Amortentia for Uncle George, but I've made it so many times that it didn't take very long for me to make it." I say to them Dad looks impressed but Mum is frowning at me.

"I heard Uncle Harry and Dad talking once when I was in second year about Snape's old sixth year potion book and how it got destroyed when Goyle set fire to the Room of Requirement. I was curious, so I went to the room and asked it to provide the room where everything is hidden. It was pretty bad in there. Almost everything was burnt. But I found the book virtually unscathed. Old Snape must have put a protective charm on it so that it couldn't be destroyed. I found some other neat stuff too that didn't get burnt. I took them including the book. Since second year I have read through it so many times that I know every shortcut and trick to making every potion in it. It really helped me with the basic ones from second year onwards." I pause to take a breath, but rush on when Mum opens her mouth as if to say something.

"I got so good at potions because from his book. I realised that I don't have to follow every potion recipe exactly as it is. I started to experiment with all sorts of potions, from the really basic stuff we learned in first year to the complicated potions we learn in seventh. I had it with me in my bag the night I cleaned the potions classroom, and had some time to kill. I had tried most of the potions from that book already but there were still a few I hadn't tried.

Then I got to thinking about how Uncle Bill isn't very good at potions and doesn't like making them, but has to always make his Wolfsbane potion. So I gave it a try. I set up one of the empty cauldrons and nicked all the ingredients from the supply closet. I knew the recipe from one of the Advanced Potion making texts I found in the library and remembered all the instructions. It takes a long time to make, and I didn't want to make a huge batch in case I got it wrong. But I took a shot at a small batch, I worked on it every night. Kept it hidden in an old broom cupboard that Filch seems to have forgotten exists. When I thought it was ready I levitated the little cauldron into Slughorn's office and asked him if he could tell me what potion I had made and whether it was made correctly.

Three days later he called me into his office after class, and asked me where I had learned to make the Wolfsbane potion. So I told him I had been experimenting because I wanted to see if I could do it. He was a little shocked but he gave me a butt-load of extra credit and wanted to show everyone. I told him I would rather not, but that I had a good idea of putting it to use. It's our little secret." I finish quietly. Dad looks like I've told him I'm pregnant with quintuplets. Mum looks a little awed and a little angry. Oh dear.

"Rose, promise me that you haven't tried out all the spells and such that are written in the margins of that book." She says sounding worried. I roll my eyes at her.

"Don't worry Mum, I asked Uncle Harry about it once, and he told me there was a spell in it that was one of the darkest he ever used. I asked him what it was and after he made me promise I would never use it he told me about Sectumsempra. I haven't ever used it. Some of the other information is really useful though." I say letting a little wickedness show on my face.

"But I don't use his book much anymore. I memorised all of the information but I got annoyed at the cramped handwriting. It used to give me headaches from all the squinting. So I bought a new copy of the same sixth year text book in fourth year and transferred all the information into it in my nice neat handwriting. I also have a notebook with the information it provides about other spells and such from other studies of magic." I say smiling brightly, I thought it was ingenious.

"But do you still have Snape's book?" Dad asks me curiously and I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I would never just throw it away. That would be irresponsible." I say sounding a little offended. Dad's eyes light up.

"Can you get it honey, I know someone who would really like to see it" he says with a little grin on his face. Mum is pursing her lips but she nods when I look at her in askance. I wander over to my book shelf and flip the small trigger switch that opens a secret vault where I keep important things hidden. The book is in there as well as the other things I took from the room that day in second year, except a locket I wear around my neck every day.

"Hermione, we'll be back in a bit ok?" Dad says softly before he kisses her cheek and holds out his arm to me. Apparently we'll be apparating somewhere.

I take Dad's arm and feel the jerking sensation in my tummy before we spin through a sickening whirlwind only to land in Aunt Ginny's herb garden in Godric's Hollow.

"Come on Rosie, Harry has got to see this." Dad says excitedly as he tugs me towards their back door. He bangs his fist on the door and I hear movement from inside before Aunt Ginny opens it slowly, she has her wand in her hand, but smiles when she sees it's only us.

"Ron, Rose, is everything ok?" she asks looking concerned.

"Yeah Gin everything's fine, where's Harry? Rose has a surprise for him." Dad says pushing past her and inside. "Oi Harry!" he calls loudly through the house as Ginny quirks an eyebrow at me. I smile at her, "I think you'll probably want to see this too." I say evasively.

Harry comes striding into the kitchen "What's going on?" he asks as he takes in the huge grin on Dad's face, the confused expression Ginny is sporting and me smiling at him.

"Uncle Harry... I uh... found something that I think you might find... uh interesting." I say slowly. I know he has a lot of respect for the memory of Snape and I really hope this won't upset him. He's a little scary when he gets angry.

He raises his eyebrows but looks like he is indeed interested "Some sort of artefact that you've never seen before?" he asks as he pulls off his glasses and shoots a cleaning spell at them.

"Not exactly." I say softly before lifting my arm and holding out the battered old potions book. Uncle Harry stares at it for a moment and I hear Aunt Ginny gasp behind me. Ever so slowly Harry holds his palm out flat underneath the book and I let it drop onto his hand. He looks confused.

"Uncle Harry, you need to open it." I whisper to him when he just stares at it and doesn't say anything.

He does as I've suggested and gently opens the delicate book. He gasps when he sees the name written on the inside cover.

"Rose, where did you get this?" He asks my quietly as he grips the book until his knuckles go white.

"I found it in the room where everything is hidden. I heard you and dad talking about it a long time and about how it must've been destroyed in the fire. It wasn't. I went to the room in second year. Almost everything was destroyed but there were a few things that must have some type of charm on them to make them indestructible. The book was just like that." I whisper to him, a little afraid that he may explode.

"Have you read it? Is it really Severus's book?" he asks me in a whisper. I nod at him as I move closer and gently open the book to page 104 before I hold it open for him. He looks over the page, which shows a recipe for a potion that is used to cure boils, before he glances at me quizzically. I point slowly to the initials J.P. that have been written there surrounded by a circle with a line drawn to the words Boil. Then I point to the very small area in the margin where it says:

_S.S+L.E._

The letters are small and cramped and a line has been drawn through them, but the letters are still legible.

Harry laughs a little at what I first pointed to and his eyes mist over when he sees the crossed out letters.

"I don't really use it anymore and Dad said that you would probably like to have it." I say quietly as I gently pat his arm. Harry sits the book on the bench and throws his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thanks Rosie."


	7. Same Old Stations

**Chapter 7: Same Old Stations**

I really love Platform 9 ¾. Every year when we're here I like to watch the First years. I'd like to say they're just so small, but then I've seen Third years taller than me so that would be hypocritical. They look so excited and so terrified as they say good bye to their parents and board the train, dreaming of what Hogwarts will be like.

Sitting in the compartment I wave to Mum and Dad as the train pulls out of the station. As always the whole crew is here to see us off, creating a sea of red headed, smiling waving bodies. Of course given that the majority of the brood are in attendance at Hogwarts at this point, the train probably looks ridiculous with so many of us hanging out the windows waving like nutcases. In think that this year there are fourteen of the seventeen blood members of the brood. Victoirie has finished, and Uncle Charlie's twin boys Remi and Annon are still too young. They can't attend Hogwarts until next year. The rest of us are all in attendance. Obviously Teddy graduated ages ago, so even though is part of the brood, he's not counted in that either.

In my compartment, my friends and family members have managed to squeeze themselves in until there are so many of us that it really is a little ridiculous. As it is I'm sitting on Fred's lap because as well as me and Fred, James, Hugo, Lily, Rory, Roxy, Albus, Louis, and Dominique have squeezed in. The other cousins are all below third year, so they don't sit with us. Also in our carriage is Fred's and James's best friend Dylan; Loz is here as well. She's friends with me and Dom and Roxy as we share a dormitory. Hugo and Louis's friend is here too though I can't remember his name. Sadly there is one other person here as well.

Yes that's right folks, my days of reprieve are over and once again my happiness is destroyed by my nemesis.

The compartment is already cramped even with me sitting on Fred, and Loz is sitting in James's lap. They've been dating for a year or so now. Lily had been sitting comfortably between Hugo and Louis as she is best friends with them, but she is now sitting on Rory's lap because Albus made her move so Malfoy could sit down.

I'm dying to growl at Malfoy for being here. I want to tell him this is a Gryffindor compartment, but our tradition since first year has been that Roxy, Rory, Dom, Albus and I all travel to Hogwarts together no matter what. If I start a fight with Malfoy too early Al will leave and I don't want him to go yet so I'm biting my tongue.

That's right look at me go using the restraint and manners my mama taught me. (For Once).

The chatter is constant as the train speeds us closer to Hogwarts and I chat with Dom and Roxy about the classes they are taking this year as they are both taking a few different elective to me. Loz is busy snogging James and I've got to admit they might need to tone it down a little before they corrupt the young minds of my brother and cousins. After all, that lot are all still in fourth year. Mustn't have their minds tarnished with filth.

"Could you two give it a rest or get a room?" I tease as I poke James with my toe. He lifts his hand from Loz's waist and flips me off without breaking their kiss. Rude little prick! I mean don't get me wrong, I love James, he's a great Quidditch captain and for the most part doesn't get on my nerves as a cousin, but sometimes he gets just a little too obsessive with certain things, namely my best girl-friend Loz.

"Let's keep it PG here people, there are innocent eyes and minds present and you're corrupting them with your filth." I say snidely. The others begin to hurl abuse at them as well when I hear

"As if your filth hasn't corrupted them to their core anyway Weasley."

From my position on Fred's lap I slowly turn my head towards the voice. The rest of the compartment falls silent as they wait for my reply. Oh Malfoy how I loathe you.

"The only corrupt soul here is you, Spawn." I snap coldly, enjoying the anger that begins to blossom in his cold grey eyes. James breaks his kiss with Loz and grins at me for my call. I do so appreciate that James and Lily Potter have limited tolerance for Malfoy.

Malfoy looks pissed off. Which is hilarious, I mean surely he's used to such abuse, as I hurl it at him all the time. Just because what happened in the holiday, happened, does not mean he's going to get away with insulting me.

"I had hoped you would die yesterday so that we didn't have to put up with you anymore, but it seems luck wasn't on my side" Malfoy sneers.

"Ooh that's a new one. Think of that all on your own did you?" I sneer back. His face flushes angrily.

"Oh no, you see everybody wishes for your death Rose. It's because you have no friends. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch you would have more friends." He snarls nastily.

"Yes, that's it Malfoy. I'm the one with no friends, yet you sit here with us, where you aren't wanted. But then you're used to not being wanted, so why not here rather than being unwanted somewhere else?" I say, my tone packed with malice. As far as I know even though James and Lily aren't huge fans of Malfoy, everyone else doesn't have that much of a problem with him, even Fred, the traitor.

No-one speaks up to defend either of us. They used to, but they've worked out during the last five years that their defence is not the point as both of us ignore them to focus on our hatred for each other. I mean it was nice when they would defend me if he called me ugly or fat or any other type of appearance based insult that could be damaging to a teenage girl's self-esteem, but I long ago stopped letting the cutting remarks he throws at me actually affect my opinion of myself. Plus I've got my Mum and Daddy and a multitude of cousin to make up for it by telling me I'm pretty. I really do love my family.

"Have you ever considered the fact that if all of these people weren't related to you they would loathe you as much as I do? The only friends you have are the ones who are obligated by blood." Malfoy growls at me angrily.

"Have you considered that my family _do_ loathe you? They're just too polite to say anything because they know nobody likes you." I snarl back at him. A part of me is enjoying this, it's nice to revert back to our old stations as vicious enemies, especially after what happened a few days ago.

"If that were the case they wouldn't keep inviting me to spend holidays with them now would they? But they have to invite you. Did you ever think about that? They don't have to invite me, but you, they _HAVE_ to invite you." He growls back at me, his eyes glinting wickedly.

"Ah but the real reason you spend all of your time with us is precisely because my family invites you. Your family on the other hand, they detest you as much as I do. They can't bear the sight of you because you are so ugly and foul. And given the fact that your mother is a troll, that's really saying something." I smirk at him when he seems to choke on his words because he is so angry. It's almost amusing to throw insults at him about his family after his explosive episode about me insulting them the other day.

"If you want to talk about ugly why don't I get you a mirror?" He finally snarls. I grin wickedly

"Malfoy we both know that you can't get within five feet of a mirror without it shattering." I chide him nastily.

"Tell me Weasley, when you got up today did you say to yourself, now which one of these disgusting outfits will I wear today?" he sneers, smirking at me.

I have to say I really do enjoy this, even though I mean every word of it, it's just so enjoyable to fight with him. I grin wickedly at him.

"No Malfoy if I had wanted to look disgusting I would say to myself, 'Today I want to look like Malfoy'." I smile triumphantly. Malfoy goes to respond but is cut off when Albus interrupts.

"Come on guys, we'll be there in a minute. Let's put our robes on." He sounds tired and cranky. Which he probably is, given that Malfoy and I have been fighting again, which is something that really bugs Al.

"Hey Rosie, you want to start changing where I can watch?" Dylan asks cheekily, his eyes gleaming with mischief. He winks at me flirtatiously, but I catch his meaning, he wants to torment Fred and James. Like me, Dylan lives to get a rise out of people. I grin at him seductively.

"I thought you'd never ask." I gush at him, smiling wickedly when I hear Fred's teeth grind together. I stand up and pull my jumper over my head and throw it into Dylan's lap. He smiles up at me before he picks it up and holds it to his nose, taking a deep breath in. James looks angry, as does Rory, and even Albus is eyeballing Dylan like he may throw a punch, I glance over my shoulder at Fred, and see that he has his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glares at his friend.

I wink at Dylan and begin to lift the hem of my tank top seductively when Malfoy says loudly

"Come on Al, if I have seen anymore of her filthy skin I'm going to hurl." He shoulder barges me as he shoves his way out of the compartment and Albus glares at me.

James, Rory and Fred still look pissed and Dylan is grinning as he presses my jumper against his cheek. I go to continues lifting my shirt, when Fred grabs hold of the back of it and tugs it back down. He follows this movement with grabbing me and tugging me back down onto his lap, growling and muttering under his breath.

I giggle and Dylan starts to roar with laughter. James realises right away that he's been had, but Fred keeps muttering until he says "If you could all leave to get changed I'd like to have a word with Rose." Oh he sounds angry. I was only having a joke with Dylan.

Roxy shoots me a sympathetic glance; she is frequently on the receiving end of Fred's tirades about not being easy. But everybody does as he asks and leaves the room. I like to believe they leave me here because they think I can handle myself, but I'd say they are all a little pissed at me for it. Dylan is the last to leave and he stops to say

"Come on Man it was just a bit of fun, Rosie's not like that. We just wanted to see which of you fiery Weasley's we could get a rise out of." He says trying to prevent the tirade Fred will no doubt begin.

Fred watches his friend and I realise he doesn't look the least bit pissed off when he is looking at Dylan. Only when he looks at me does he look angry.

"Yeah mate I know, but I need to have a little chat with Rose." He says smoothly, dismissing Dylan with a wave of his hand. Dylan looks a little bewildered but he leaves the compartment anyway.

"You know we were just kidding around right?" I say to Fred as I climb off his lap to stare at him. He nods his head curtly.

"I get that. Both of you like to torment people, that's fine, it's why I get along with the two of you so well. This isn't about that." He says quietly fixing me with a stern look. "This is about the fact that you got a tattoo two days ago, which your parents will kill you for if they find out. Now given the fact that Dom is still angry at you because her lust potion plan failed and the fact that Hugo was still in here, which part of you lifting your shirt and exposing the afore mentioned tattoo seems like a clever idea?" He says glaring at me. "Not to mention the fact that if they find out that it was me who took you to get one, we'll both be screwed." He growls. I had forgotten all about that. Oops!

"I forgot." I say hanging my head like a reprimanded child. Fred nods at me and gets up slowly

"Rose, I know you like to torment us and that Dylan is an excellent accomplice, but you need to be careful, he might get the wrong idea." Fred says quietly as he reaches into his trunk for his robes. I nod my head at him in understanding as I search for my own.

Just as he is about to leave the compartment Fred turns back to me, with a dark look on his face "Hey Rose, Dominique's lust potion did fail, didn't it?" he asks sinisterly. Oh this is not good. If it really had failed then I wouldn't know about it. Shit!

I turn towards Fred sharply "What lust potion?" I demand, pretending I had no idea about the entire thing. Fred raises an eyebrow at me. I step towards him "Dom tried to give me a lust potion?" I ask him trying to sound angry.

He looks a little more convinced, as he says "She tried to get back at you for insulting her last week by dipping your finger in Lust potion and wiping it on Malfoy's lips, and then dipped his in it to wipe on your lips. When she came rushing in taking pictures of you she thought she would find you making out with the Git. You really had no idea?" he asks quietly.

I shake my head at him "I smashed a bludger at her in the game, but that was because she said something about taking pictures of the way Malfoy had hold of me while asleep. She tried to drug me into being attracted to that loser?" I say angrily, I can even feel myself getting a little mad about it all over again. Fred nods at me.

"Oh she will get hers. I'm going to ruin her. You'll love it." I say sounding like the wicked, angry witch that I am.


	8. Payback is a BItch!

**Chapter 8: Payback is a Bitch!**

The first week of class passes in a blur of activity and before I know it, it's the Saturday. The whole week was filled with professors telling us that we would need to work hard this year and that everything we learn this year can be tested in NEWTS, not just the stuff from next year. Great, just what I need, to have to memorize two years worth of complex Magical data so that I will be able to pass a bloody exam. As if there wasn't already enough pressure on me to live up to Mum's example. I mean I'm already top of the year, and I do study hard for it, but sometimes I hate the fact that my mother was the brains behind the Golden Trio. Of course I'm pleased that our side won the war, but did Mom have to be so obsessively smart before she saved the world? Apparently she did and I'm expected to live up to her standard and get full marks for every subject. So far I've succeeded but that could change in a heartbeat if I forget something in the NEWTs that I learned this year.

There were Quidditch tryouts yesterday evening too; James was going ballistic because so many people tried out, most of them not because they were interested in the game but because they thought it would be fun to be on a team with members of the famous Potter and Weasley families. Sometimes this fame thing gets on my nerves.

Anyway even though James insisted we all try out again to ensure he has the best possible team, I'm still a beater for Gryffindor. Originally it was Fred who suggested trying me out as a beater when we were playing a game at Gram's during the summer between my first and second years. Up until then I'd usually played at chaser. Fred recognized my talent for clubbing things when I took his bat from him and pelted a bludger at Malfoy after he told me I looked like troll sitting on a flying twig. Since then I play beater best.

It was a fun filled first week back though. In spite of the constant lectures from our professors I managed to learn plenty. We got started on some new jinxes in Defecne, I'm pleased to say I mastered a Patronus Charm, my Patronus takes the form of a lioness, it's very cool. In potions Slughorn got us working on Draught of Living Death, only myself and Malfoy managed to make it properly. We both won a voucher to spend at Honeydukes on the first Hogsmede weekend for the year.

I also had to do something nasty to Dom in retaliation for the Lust potion incident so that Fred wouldn't get any ideas that it had worked or that I was going to let her get away with it. So I put muggle hair dye in her shampoo bottle on Wednesday night. She went to class with bright blue hair on Thursday because even magic couldn't lift the colour out in the first 24 hours without destroying her hair. Fred thought it was great. I felt kind of bad about it though, after all I did get her back through the holidays by slamming a bludger at her, but if I hadn't done anything Fred would've been stressing, so it was all for his benefit. To make up for it, I helped her get it back to her usual vibrant blonde shade and shared a box of chocolates with her.

See, I can be nice sometimes.

I managed to land myself in detention this week too. Again. Mum won't be happy to hear I got a detention in the first week of school again, no doubt I'll get a letter about it, telling me it's disappointing that I get in such trouble. Sometimes she doesn't get too mad about it though, of course that could be because she went to school with Dad and Uncle Harry and they were almost always in some sort of trouble too. I can't believe Professor Long-Bottom gave me a detention for this though, Malfoy started it!

We got into an argument in Herbology because he and Al were working at the same table as me and Loz.

There I was calmly trimming leaves off Tentacular plants and chatting to Loz about how I thought a seventh year Ravenclaw guy I'd noticed was hot, when Malfoy decided it would be fun to trim a section of my hair as well as his plant. The bastard cut out one of my ringlets, right up near the roots. Now there's a little tuft that sticks straight up off my head, right near the front too where it's really obvious. In retaliation I shoved him against the table covered in Tentacular plants. I'd intended to punch him too but one of the plants thought he was attacking it so it tried to strangle him. It got its vine around his neck and started squeezing, but Al got in there with his cutters and got the plant off him before it could do any real damage. Now both me and Malfoy have detention tonight with Professor Long-bottom at seven.

Definitely not impressed with Uncle Neville but apparently even though I was acting in retaliation I have to do a detention because the plant could have killed Malfoy and they can't let that type of thing go unpunished.

But not to worry!

This means I get to spend the evening fighting with Malfoy, which I've really begun to enjoy lately. It's a little bit odd actually, I still detest him of course, but since the holidays I've noticed that arguing with him is fun. The things we say to each other are sometimes ridiculous and always chosen to be hurtful, but I've realized that arguing with him is fun. I like to watch him get angrier and angrier, even if I get angry in the process.

Is that weird? I even get excited about going to class with the Slytherins just so that I can start some sort of argument with him. I think it's because I feel bad fighting with my family, after all I love them, all of them, so when I say cutting things to them I feel bad afterwards, (most of the time) because they take my remarks personally, But Malfoy, I don't have to think twice about what I say to him because if I hurt him, so what? He hurts me back so it's fine.

Now I know just what you're thinking, ooh maybe Rose has a crush on Malfoy. First of all GROSS! Second of all, bite me!

I would rather marry Filch than ever even consider anything with Malfoy but luckily the whole situation can be avoided because he is disgusting and I hate him and he is an ugly git. And only good for fighting with because he actually fights back. Of course that hasn't stopped my brain from jumping back to the way it felt when he had his hand down my pants, or that stupid image I had in my head when he was pinning me to the bed and snogging me. I hate myself because I keep thinking about it, and I hate Malfoy for doing it which makes me think about it! I haven't quite been able to forget my mental revelation either, about trusting Malfoy with my body…. Is it wrong that more than once since it happened, I've thought about how good my first orgasm felt? The orgasm he gave me…

Now where was I before I started my Malfoy rant?

Ah yes, the weekend.

Today is actually a busy day for me. I need to get started on making a new cauldron full of Wolfsbane for Uncle Bill, and I need to make new batches of Love and Lust potions for Uncle George. He owled me yesterday and apparently he only has one box left of each. Seems he almost sold out in the lead up to September first. Sometimes it creeps me out a little how often people within Hogwarts purchase love and Lust potions. Honestly, who do they use them on? Oh well, I guess that as long as their buying them I'm making money.

But I suppose I'd better get out of bed first.

I clamber out of my comfortable four poster bed and rummage through my trunk until I find something comfortable to wear, uncovering an out of date lust potion in the process. It's already beginning to get cold here as autumn sets in, but then that's not really surprising since Hogwarts is actually located in the highlands of Scotland. I'm not sure exactly where though, just that it's in Scotland. The chill settling over the castle means corridors are a little drafty and the wind is outside is piercing unless on is dressed warmly. And given that I'll be brewing potions in the dungeon I'll need warm clothes. I don't know how the Slytherins handle living in the freezing dungeons

Eventually I find a pair of comfortable skinny leg jeans which I pull on accompanied by my well-worn Ugg boots. Next I scrounge around my shirts collection until I discover a pale blue tank, which I wear underneath my white angora wool sweater. Mm I do love the feel of the soft bunny wool. I also drag my big Hogwarts cloak up over my shoulders and fasten it at the front for warmth, before I slip the out of date potion into my pocket. I pull my long red hair up into a high ponytail leaving some of the shorter wispy bits to fall around my face. The awful tuft left from Malfoy's attempt at becoming a hair stylist has already grown a little. It's now almost an inch long. I stare at in the mirror for several minutes, an idea forming in my head.

If I curse that tuft it will keep growing but it will turn the same white blonde as Malfoy's and what better reminder could I have that I must destroy him at all costs than a physical feature?

I'm going to do it.

Pulling my wand out of my cloak pocket I place the tip against the offending tuft and mutter a curse. The tuft begins to pale and as I watch it turns a shiny shade of white blonde. I smile at my reflection, pleased with the result. The curse I used will ensure that even as it grows longer it will grow out in the shade of blonde rather than the deep red of the rest of my hair.

I can never be bothered with make-up unless there is a special occasion. So once my hair is done I head out of the room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The other girls are all still fast asleep when I leave because usually of a weekend we all sleep in until almost lunch time.

When I reach the Great Hall there are only a few people out of bed yet. And I'm really not surprised that none of my fellows Gryffindors are here except a few second years. None of my family members sit among them. However when I look over at the Slytherin table I spot Albus eating by himself. His black hair is ridiculously messy and he's wearing a green hoodie over jeans. He doesn't look up from his food and I realize I've never sat with him for a meal while at Hogwarts. Of course that's because I try to avoid Al's best friend, but Malfoy isn't here now, so I break tradition and saunter over to him as though I would sit there any other day. When I am about ten meters away I call to him "Hey Al do I look like a snooty Slytherin?"

He looks up and watches me with amusement as I exaggerate my sauntering to a cocky swagger, the likes of which I've seen many Slytherins do on several occasions. He grins at me when I sit down and says

"You've got the swagger right but you need to alter you're facial expression a little more so that you look more haughty and pinched. Then you could be one of us." I grin at him. It's not often that Al will join in when we rag on the rest of his house, so he must be in a good mood this morning.

"Well I gave it a shot anyway. Mustn't be able to get the look because I don't have a silver spoon hanging out of my mouth. So what are you doing up so early?" I ask him as I sit down across from him and grab some toast and bacon. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"What are you doing over here? If the family saw you I think they'd all pass out simultaneously from shock. You do realise you're risking ridicule by sitting with me right?" He says looking worried and shocked as I bite into my toast contentedly. "Not to mention the fact that you're risking running into Scorp on one of the few days you don't have to see him. I figured he was the reason you've never sat with me at meals before. Are you feeling ok Rosie?" He reaches across the table to press the back of his hand to my forehead. I make myself a cup of strong tea and keep eating while he decides whether or not I'm ill.

"Aw now Al you know I couldn't pass up an opportunity to eat breakfast with my favourite cousin." I tell him around a mouthful of toast. Al raises his eyebrows at me doubtfully.

"I thought Fred was your favourite cousin?" He says. I grin at him

"Well yeah he is, but you come a very close second when I can get you away from your awful friend." I tell him truthfully, his ears turn red in embarrassment. How adorable!

"I don't get why you two hate each other Rosie, you'd be surprised how much you actually have in common with him if you could stop arguing for ten minutes and actually get to know each other." He tells me as I keep eating my toast.

That's Al for you, always trying to get people to get along and not fight. But he's fighting a losing battle as far as Malfoy and I are concerned.

"Speaking of the bane of my existence, I intend to destroy him for what he did to my hair. Look at it. I tried for about ten minutes this morning to pin it under the weight of the rest of my hair and it's no good." I scowl menacingly and Al grins at my fierce expression.

"You did try to have him killed, Rosie. He's still got red marks around his neck from the vines of the plant. Don't you think that's pay back enough? And why is that tuft Blonde?" Al says reasonably as he goes back to his scrambled eggs.

"No I really don't think it is. Until he is dead I will feel the need to destroy him. But I've decided that your company is worth the risk of seeing his ugly mug." I smile at him winningly and he blushes crimson, his ears turn red again too. "But my tuft of hair is blonde as a permanent reminder that I must destroy Malfoy, no matter what." I add. Al just raises his eyebrows at me.

"No truthfully, I saw you eating by yourself and I didn't really want to eat with those midgets staring at me in awe" I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes. "So what are you up to today anyway Al?" I ask him as he laughs into his pumpkin juice.

"Not much really, thought I'd make a start on the mountain of homework I already have, oh and speaking of that could you help me with the potions essay? I don't know anything about Unicorn Horn, other than that they grow on Unicorns. I don't think Slughorn will give me marks for writing twelve inches about unicorns rather than the properties and qualities of the horn." Al smiles at me hopefully. I grin at him.

"Do you have a notebook?" I ask him as I dig a quill and ink pot out of my bag. He smiles appreciatively and pulls out a notebook which he hands to me.

Just as I am about to write down some dot points about unicorn horn I glance at him.

"One condition: You are not under any circumstances to let Malfoy use the information I provide you." Al draws a cross on his chest over his heart, but doesn't speak because he has a mouthful of toast.

I begin to write a list of dot points on the properties of unicorn horn that I can think of off the top of my head, as well as listing some of the potions that require it. Then I list a text book that he can get from the library that will help him further, including the page numbers with the most vital information.

I hand the notebook back to him, and resume eating

"Thanks a lot Rosie. You know how awful I am with homework and study." Al says gratefully.

"You know Al, when I walked in here this morning I thought to myself that maybe they'd switched the house tables around, but no. Are you aware that there is a large female dog eating breakfast with you?" My shoulders tense up when I hear that awful, irritating voice from behind me. Al looks panicked and I feel the bench jolt as Malfoy drops down next to me.

Then he slings his big gangly arm around my shoulders and leans over to whisper in my ear "Morning Weasley." I shudder in revulsion, choosing to ignore the tingling sensation in my ear at the feel of his warm breath, as well as ignoring him completely.

"Look it even has fur Al and what a clever dog to have learned to eat with its paws." He sneers with a smirk. I would just like to point out right now that as you can see it's not always me who starts our fights. He still has his arm around my shoulders too. Oh it is on like Donkey Kong! I slide my hand off the table and onto his denim-clad thigh. Then I begin to squeeze my hand closed, digging in with my nails in the hopes of hurting him.

"Always such a downer to see you Malfoy. I hope you had horrific nightmares." I say sweetly, Al snorts in amusement, nearly spraying pumpkin juice everywhere. I let go of Malfoy's thigh when I realise the denim is preventing me from doing any real damage and continue eating my breakfast, completely ignoring the fact that he still has his arm around my shoulders.

"Weasley what did you do to your hair?" He asks me curiously before adding "It looks even worse than usual." I scowl at him sideways, dying to remind him of the round-about compliment he gave me about my hair the other day but not daring in front of Al. He grins when he sees my expression as though he is thinking of then as well, though I suspect he is probably thinking about everything that happened before that morning.

I've come up with an excellent way to pay him back for cutting my hair. Whilst rummaging through my trunk this morning I found an old bottle of lust potion, dated from early last year, meaning it was one of the first batches I made. Potions like this one ferment with age, so this one will be ridiculously strong. They generally have a used by date of two months. I had intended to empty the bottle out and re-use it with the new batch I'm making today.

But, what the hell?

I'm gonna drug Malfoy with it as pay back for what he did to my hair. Besides, after the things he did to me during the holidays and the way I haven't been able to stop thinking about them since, it might be funny to watch him completely smitten with me, saying stupid things and trying to lure me into hooking up with him again. Especially in front of Albus, who will no doubt have a heart attack to hear his best friend say complimentary things to me.

Grinning I take another bite of my toast before I reach up and slide the band out of my hair, letting it hang down over my shoulder which I position like a curtain in between me and Malfoy. I slip the bottle out of my pocket and unstopper it. Holding it concealed in my hand while Malfoy pours himself some pumpkin juice and takes a long draught of it.

Al is watching me curiously so I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

Then I point towards the doors of the Great Hall just as a pretty fourth year girl wanders into the room. "She's pretty isn't she?" I say to them grinning when both boys turn to look at her. While they are both distracted I tilt the hand I pointed with over Malfoy's goblet of juice and pour in the out of date Lust potion. Then I slip the bottle back into my pocket and finish eating my toast.

"Anyway Al, I have things to do today." I say as I watch Malfoy take another mouthful out of his now drugged juice. "You remember what I said about that stuff Al, or I'll be forced to hurt you." I grin triumphantly at Al as I shrug Malfoy s arm off my shoulders and stand up. "Nice talking to you cousin." I say with a wink before I turn around, making sure to elbow Malfoy in his face in the process and stalk away from the Slytherin bench.

When I get to the doors of the Great Hall I glance over my shoulder and see that Malfoy has a peculiar look on his face. Al is leaning towards him and I giggle as I watch him press the back of his hand to Malfoy's forehead looking concerned like he did with me not ten minutes ago. Of course while there was nothing wrong with me, there is definitely something wrong with Malfoy. He'd have a high temperature too because the potion increases your heart rate almost immediately.

Then I see Malfoy push Al's hand away as he stands up and begins to stride towards me with a determined expression on his face and heat in his eyes. I glance past him and see Albus staring at me in horror, his mouth even hanging open, before I spin on my heel giggling and race out of the hall heading for the dungeons.


	9. Sticky Suggestion

**Chapter 9: Sticky Suggestions**

So I'm beginning to think that this might not have been such a good idea.

Perhaps instead of my usual irrationality, I should have put a little more thought into this payback plan. See, while it is all well and good that Malfoy has to suffer through being sexually attracted to his arch nemesis and the humiliation that goes with that, I didn't really think it through to the part where he would be sexually attracted to me. More so than he had to have been for the potion to work, not to mention the obvious reaction every time we've hooked up before this school year.

That's right folks, the unbelievably gifted mind of Rose Weasley forgot to rationalize that I will now have to spend the entire day dealing with Malfoy chasing around after me and trying to sweet talk me out of my panties. This is why I am now running full pelt through the dungeons, trying to evade the stupid git.

It's not really working either given that I'm running in slippers, and the fact that he has gangly long legs while mine are short; he's only a few yards behind me and I don't think I can keep running much further. I hear him begin to chuckle as I skid around another corner and I realise that he has worked out that I'm completely lost.

I try to avoid the dungeons as much as possible normally -excluding the potions rooms of course- so I really have no idea how to navigate the dark tunnels and dank passageways. Many of the torches down here have been extinguished due to lack of use and the spells applied to the torches of the upper corridors are either not applicable or have eroded over time.

Meaning that I'm almost completely blind as I tear through the corridors.

"You should stop running Rose" Malfoy calls from behind "We both know I'm going to catch you eventually. And you're completely lost." Even while running his voice is husky, no doubt the effects of the potion, but I can't help the shiver that races up my spine when I hear him use my first name. He's probably right though, I will probably have to stop soon so I don't die of a heart attack at sixteen. All this running is tiring me out.

"Rose, we both know that you want to stop running. I know you want to find out what will happen when I catch you." He calls again in a husky voice. It's really not fair the way his voice sends shivers racing across my skin.

As I slide around another corner I see a small brass door knob hidden amongst cobwebs on the wall. Oh I hope that goes somewhere that will get me away from him. Curious though I might be about what would happen if he catches me, I'm kind of terrified by the prospect too. As I skid to a stop to wrench it open in the hopes that Malfoy will keep running or slam into the door. As I jump through the door I find myself in a long narrow corridor. Oh Merlin I hope this goes somewhere that isn't a dead end, beginning to run down the passageway holding my lit wand out in front of me.

From behind me I hear Malfoy call "Rose, Stop!" He is inside the passage. Crap!

But when I glance over my shoulder I see that he has slowed to a brisk walk but is still following me. Surely this does not bode well for me. I slow to a jog when I reach the end of the narrow passage. There is another long passage that leads off to the left at the end of it, but I get the feeling that if I follow these passages I may end up completely lost within the Hogwarts castle forever.

I think the only thing worse than being lost here forever would be being lost here with Malfoy forever. Wouldn't that just be awful? I stop at the corner and turn to face Malfoy who is still stalking towards me. Yep, I really didn't think this thing through at all. The hungry look on Malfoy's face makes my insides curl and I'm really no sure if it's with hatred or anticipation.

"Didn't I tell you I'd catch you eventually?" Malfoy murmurs, looking pleased as he continues to stalk towards me seductively.

Ok so at this point I suppose I should mention that in spite of all my cutting remarks concerning his physical appearance, the guy is seriously well built and looks very much like a muggle actor from one of their TV shows, One Tree Hill. The pouty one with the blonde hair and button nose could be twins with Scorpius Malfoy. What with the well built body that is nicely toned from years of Quidditch, the floppy white blonde hair that hangs into his silver eyes and a wicked smile.

Needless to say, Malfoy is actually hot.

I can't believe I just admitted that! Even if it was only in my own mind. Now I know for a fact that Lust potion does not affect the person who gives out the dosage, so there is no way I'm being manipulated by ill effects of drugs. Maybe I kind of knew he was hot and just didn't want to admit it because I hate him so much?

He is only a few feet from me now. He has his arms folded over his chest and is staring down at me hungrily. The boy has lust written all over his face, although given the strength of the potion I really can't say I'm surprised about that.

"So... uh Malfoy... fancy meeting you here?" I say nervously shifting from foot to foot as he stalks ever closer. His responding smile is pure seductive wickedness. Oh this is backfiring on me so, so badly!

"Little Rose Weasley, all alone and at my mercy... hmmm... whatever shall I do with you?" His voice licks out huskily and I watch as he takes a deliberate and measured step forwards. His eyes are like molten silver as he looks at me and I suddenly remember something devastatingly important about the way a lust potion works.

While the unicorn horn in the potion heightens the libido of the drinker, I also added nettle juice to ensure that people couldn't go around forcing others into sexual situations. That would ultimately be a form of rape and there was no way I was going to be the inventor of a new love drug. The nettle juice in the Lust potion will prevent a person from lusting after the giver unless the drinker is already sexually attracted to the giver of the potion.

Meaning Malfoy is sexually attracted to me.

Shit!

Now I know what you're thinking. It seemed kind of obvious that there had to be some form of attraction there given how we've snogged a few times in fits of anger or drunkenness. Not to mention everything that happened at the Burrow last week, what with the fingering incident and me inexplicably imagining what it would be like to have sex with Malfoy….

But I always just told myself that alcohol heightened the human state of mind that craves physical contact, and that other times the snogging and the groping done in anger were born of a need to piss the other person off. I rationalised all of this out people! So why is it coming as a shock to me that he's sexually attracted to me when I give him and out-of-date and therefore incredibly potent Lust potion. Besides he's almost seventeen for crying out loud! What teenage boy is going to be able to say no to the idea of getting freaky with a girl? Especially one who so often infuriate him to snogging madness.

Malfoy is less than a foot from me now, where I stand with my back pressed against the wall of the narrow corridor and his wicked smile is stretched across his stupid face. Heat fills his eyes as he looks down at me and I feel myself shiver slightly. Oh this is bad.

"You decided on anything yet Malfoy?" I question him softly, beginning to feel trapped when he places his hands on the wall either side of my head as he leans towards me. He smirks and I've got to admit that despite my hatred for him, he looks sexy when he smirks like that. What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't been able to forget how if felt the other day when he made me come and it's been driving me insane. It's like, I glance at him every now and then and for some reason I all of a suddenly find myself blushing as I remember how it feels all over again.

He leans closer to me until his lips hover next to my right ear and his chest brushes against mine lightly. I'm ashamed by the way my heart rates amps up in response to his close proximity.

"I think I have decided" he murmurs softly "You know Rose, it's really not very sporting of you to use Lust potion on a man. It's not like you need it." He whispers softly, his warm breath caressing my ear. That comment in and of itself tells me that he is still high from the potion.

He nuzzles his face into my neck as he takes another step towards me, completely closing the distance between us. With his body pressed against the length of mine and me pinned against the wall I hear him take a deep breath, breathing in the scent of my hair. "Hmm... You always smell like berries." Malfoy moans into my ear as his left hand slides off the wall and down over my shoulder.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" I ask him, trying to sound stern and hearing instead the huskiness of my own voice. Damn me and my insatiable libido now that he's damned well awakened it! His hand trails down my waist to the hem of my shirt and he pulls his face back slightly, scorching me with his hot gaze as he says

"Kiss me Rose?" I feel myself smirk.

What the hell right?

It's not like anyone is going to know, and it's really not as if this hasn't happened before. I blame my raging teenage hormones and the fact that Malfoy looks damn good in denim jeans. Not to mention that since the other day I keep waking up with the tingling sensation that at the top of my head after I woke up enveloped by him last week. So instead of pushing him away like I know I should and like I should've been doing since fourth year, I raise my hand to his chest and ball my fist in the fabric at the front of his black t-shirt, pulling him closer as I rise up on the tips of my toes and kiss him.

Malfoy smirks as I press my lips to his. But damn this boy can kiss. Not to sound like a hussy but I've kissed a few guys in before now and none of them have ever compared to the way Malfoy kisses. Don't know what it is, maybe frustration or anger or hatred all translate into passion, but there is something about the way he kisses me that feels different to the way other guys have kissed me. I suppose part of it has to do with the almost constant burning desire to wring his neck, but sometimes I've wondered if it's more than that.

I feel his hand on my hip slide around my back beneath my shirt. His hand is warm on my skin and he sighs in a satisfied sort of way.

I slowly let go of the fabric I'm clutching and let my hand glide up over his broad shoulder and into his silky blonde hair. He smiles without breaking the kiss and begins to kiss me deeper, his tongue requesting entrance into my mouth. I slowly part my lips and shiver when his tongue sweeps gently against mine. His free hand slides into my long hair which is still hanging loose around my shoulders. I don't know how long we stay there kissing like that. All I know is that it feels so damn good!

Urgency seems to take hold of Malfoy and he kisses me frantically, his strong arms pressing me hard against him. He breaks the kiss and trails a burning line of kisses down the side of my neck causing a soft moan to escape my lips as he sucks against the tender flesh. I tighten my grip on his hair when I feel him smile triumphantly. His body begins to grind slowly against mine as he rotates his hips against mine.

He kisses his way back up my neck as I bring my other hand up to cup his face. I shiver at the feel of his scratchy stubble. He kisses my lips again and I can feel the smirk on his mouth as he does. Slowly the hand that he has in my hair trails down over my chest, dipping with my waist and over my hip before he slides it further down and around to stop on my ass. He kisses me passionately as his other hand joins with its brother on my arse and I feel his arms tense as he lifts me up until I can wrap my legs around his lean waist.

His strong hands knead my lower back, right where my tattoo is as I grip his neck. He turns slowly, with me attached to him and presses me against the other wall without breaking the kiss. Strange things are happening to me, my whole body is tingling and small shivers races over my heated skin and I can feel the desperate way my legs grip his waist and my hands grip his neck and hair. I break away from his lips and kiss my way down his neck, causing him to groan softly when I flick my tongue over the artery in his neck where his pulse races. He presses me harder against the wall in response.

"Damn Weasley, you're good at that!" Malfoy groans in my ear and I smile against his warm skin before I kiss my way back up to breathe into his ear. Malfoy shudders and his hands tighten reflexively on my ass as he leans his forehead on my collarbone.

Wait! Wait just a minute! Did he just call me Weasley? Wasn't he calling me Rose earlier?

I freeze, clamping my thighs tight around his lithe hips as I lean back away from him to peer at his face. The heat is still in his eyes and he has a seductive smirk on his face. He quirks one eyebrow at me questioningly as I stare at him. Then I notice that the blissed out look the potion gives a person is gone from his face and it feels like ice water down my back as I realise the potion has worn off.

I narrow my eyes at him dangerously and his wicked smirk spreads across his face nastily as I unclamp my legs and land on my feet in front of him. He doesn't let go of my ass though, even when I jerk my hands violently out of his hair as I try to distance myself from him. He just smirks down at me with all the same heat still in his eyes as he presses my pelvis against his, using his grip on my ass to manipulate me.

"You know, if you wanted to have your way with me the least you could've done is ask me nicely" He says as he chuckles darkly, grinding me against him as I push against his chest, trying to get away. "Thought I told you that all you had to do was say yes. What's the matter Weasley? Seems to me you really are too chicken to admit you want me involved in your sex life. Especially after the other day."

I stare daggers at him. "I'd rather marry a troll than have my way with you, Malfoy, you scumbag!" I growl at him nastily, but I can hear the slight indignation in my tone giving it away that maybe I do after the other day…. The heat is still in his eyes and I can feel the way his body has reacted to our activities as he uses his grip on me to grind my hips against his again.

How did the potion wear off so fast? Surely we didn't run for that long… Then again, if he only had a mouthful of the drugged juice he wouldn't have had that much in his system. No matter how strong it was, only a little bit wouldn't last long.

"Weasley, if that were the case you wouldn't have drugged me and lured me down here so we could suck face." He says sounding amused as I keep trying to wiggle away from him. The way his body is pressed against mine is doing strange things to my concentration.

"I did not lure you anywhere! I was running away from you in revulsion. You're the one who insisted on following me." I snarl indignantly. "You seem to be forgetting that it is you who is obsessed with me, not the other way around Malfoy." I can feel my teeth begin to chatter. It's really cold down here now that I'm not hot from running or wrapped warmly in Malfoy's arms.

"Now now, we've been through this. No one in their right mind would be obsessed with you." He says slowly, his silver eyes boring into my blue ones; the heat there makes me breathless and certain areas of my body are tingling. Damn you libido!

"And we've also come to the conclusion that you are not in your right mind" I say softly "Malfoy I really loathe you." I whisper, hating the huskiness that has crept back into my tone as I find myself staring at his pink lips.

He smirks at me. "Sure you do, Weasley, sure you do." He says with a chuckle. Then he leans down as one of his hand slides up my back and he captures my lips with his.

Again!

I try so hard to will myself to pull away from him. My brain however, completely ignores me. Instead I find my arms around his neck and my body pressed flush against his, while he smirks against my lips even as he kisses me furiously. Eventually I insist to my brain that this is not ok and wrench myself away from Malfoy. He smirks down at me, his eyes bright with passion in the dimly lit passageway.

"You know Weasley, it's ok." He murmurs mysteriously as he continues to gaze at me hungrily despite the smirk.

Oh I see so now he wants to draw me into conversation. I can't deal with this right now. I need to get away from him. If I don't I may throw myself at him and start trying to rip his clothes off when I'm supposed to hate his guts. Merlin I'm sick in the head!

"I'll bite. What is ok, Malfoy?" I demand trying to stop looking at him. He grins wickedly.

"It's ok that even though you hate me, there is a part of you that wants to fuck me." He says calmly.

My eyes widen slightly, but I quirk my eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?" I say sounding shocked and offended in spite of everything that happened this summer.

"Well Weasley, I detest you with every fibre of my being, have since I was eleven years old. Yet I find myself wondering of late -mostly when you're yelling at me- if I couldn't find a better use for your mouth" He murmurs as his eyes fix on my lips again. "I find that in spite of my continued hatred for you, I look forward to seeing you, just so that we can fight" He says as he meets my cold gaze, "When I pinned you to the floor, and the door, and the bed the other night, I found that my mind was presenting conflicting images of crushing you and of you writhing naked beneath me and screaming my name." His eyes trail down my body, lingering on my curves before he trails them back up to my face and I see appreciation in his silver eyes.

"So you see Weasley, I still detest you and probably always will, but I also want to fuck you."

He says it bluntly and I cross my arms over my chest, trying to ignore the tingling thrill that shoots through my system at his words. I narrow my eyes at him, unsure of what to do with this information. After all, that recurring image of shagging him keep coming back into my head since the other night. I know it's curiosity, I know that having admitted to myself that I apparently trust him not to tell anyone if I moan when I come has made me curious to see just how many ways he might be able to do that. I just don't know whether it's all just because the orgasm was enjoyable the other day, or if I'm so used to challenging him and fighting me on everything, taking everything as a dare and pushing every boundary and limit, that crawling into bed with him is appealing just to find out which of us is better in bed.

I hate myself for my curiosity and for the way my stomach drops at the idea, leaving a few butterflies to flutter their wings with nervous anticipation to see if he's actually serious or just messing with me.

When I don't start yelling at him, he raises his eyebrows at me.

"It's ok for you to hate me and yet want to fuck me too Weasley." He says softly, taking a slow step towards me. He smiles wickedly when I take a step back and feel my back against the wall of the passage again. "Hell, we could even do something about it. We'll still hate each other and there is no way I'm ever going to stop hurling abuse at you whenever the opportunity arises, but we could be secretly dealing with the sexual frustration bit as well." He murmurs before he leans down and flicks his tongue over the love bite he gave me. I gasp softly. "It wouldn't be the first time we did something about it…. And I'm not afraid to admit that I want to hear you make that sound again, want to see that look on you face when you come for me."

Malfoy pushes himself away from the wall and begins to walk away back down the corridor. He glances over his shoulder as I follow him and when we reach the door he says "Think about it, Weasley and I'll see you in detention."


	10. Time and Place Baby!

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for your kind reviews. They are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, but i just couldn't wait to write the next one! -E.**

Chapter 10: Time and Place Baby!

Needless to say the rest of my day was an odd combination of blurred images and angry thoughts directed squarely at Scorpius Malfoy. Now you may recall I mentioned I am NOT a slag. Nor have I had a proper boyfriend, ever. Naturally this means I'm still a virgin. So I'm more than a little appalled and offended by Malfoy's suggestion, but I'd be lying through my sparkly white teeth if I said I wasn't also slightly intrigued.

Yes, I'm an awful person. Sue me!

Now I know you're thinking, hang on, Rose and Malfoy hate each other. And you're right; I detest him and frequently wish for his horrific demise. However, he has planted this idea in my brain that we are in fact enemies because of the sexual tension between us. Not to mention that he completely confused me by saying that the whole thing is ok. That it's ok to hate him but want him too, and given my actions and reactions earlier I can't really say that there isn't some sick, twisted part of me that craves his touch.

Ah how far I have fallen...

I can't believe I'm even considering this! Let alone that I didn't punch him for even suggesting the whole thing! I do however manage to get my potions made and I ship off the packaged Lust and Love potions with Harold, my eagle owl, for Uncle Fred. The Wolfsbane potion isn't ready yet, but it should be done soon.

The rest of the day I spend lounging around with Fred, James and Dylan in the common room lazily practicing defensive spells and transfiguring objects into something else and back again. We do that until dinner as I continue to contemplate this whole situation with Malfoy. Roxy tries to draw me into conversation about the plants our sixth year class looked at last week, as she likes to learn vicariously through me and knows that I adore talking about the plants and their uses and such. I try to show my usual enthusiasm and I answer all her questions, but I'm just not focusing properly.

"Rosie" Freddy calls to me as I get up out of the comfortable armchair in the common room and head for the portrait hole to leave for my detention "You ok Kid?" He asks as he gets up and walks with me, throwing his arm around my shoulders, I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You been distracted all afternoon, Babe, what's goin' on in your head that's got you so distracted you don't even laugh at Dylan's jokes?" Fred asks me, sounding concerned as he frown at me.

"Oh I'm ok Freddy. I've just been thinking about a potion I'm working on at the moment, you know how I like to play with the quantity of ingredients and the directions. I'm not sure I should have added as many beetle eyes as I did."I tell him, thinking up a quick lie. I don't like lying to Fred but it's not like I can tell him I'm thinking about becoming Fuck Buddies with Scorpius Malfoy. He'd go ballistic!

"You sure that's all it is Rosie?" He asks me, his arm tightening around me supportively. I nod at him.

"Thanks for worrying 'bout me but." I tell him, swinging around and hugging my cousin close for a minute. He hugs me back tightly. I wonder if he knows that I'm hugging him now to make sure I get one last hug from a sane person before I do something crazy.

"Someone's gotta Kiddo." He tells me, patting me on the back before letting me go "Try not to kill Malfoy in detention okay? And don't be nasty to Uncle Neville either." Fred smiles at me when I scowl at the reminder. "We'll see you when you get back." He calls as I push through the portrait hole to head for the Greenhouses.

I think I might even be nervous as I head out the front doors of the castle towards the Greenhouse where Professor Long-Bottom is waiting for me and Malfoy to arrive. I trudge over to him and stand with my arms crossed to let him know that I'm not impressed about this detention. Uncle Neville chuckles at me.

"Come on now Rosie, you know I had to give you a detention for this. Yes he cut your hair, but that plant you pushed him into could've killed him if Albus hadn't acted as fast as he did. You know I can't let you get away with that, no matter how angry you were at him. Besides, your hair will grow back, but I don't think it would be possible to grow another Malfoy." He says to me reasonably. I glance towards him and allow him a small smile as I say "Yeah, I know, I'm just pissed off about my hair. Look at it. I've tried everything to get it pinned down, but it's too short for pins or clips so it just sticks straight up." I brush my hand over the small blonde tuft before I lean against the wall of the greenhouse.

"What do you want us to do tonight anyway?" I ask him as we watch Malfoy stroll down the front steps of the castle.

"Actually tonight you will be weeding the garden beds behind this greenhouse. They're quiet overgrown because they haven't been used in years but I've ordered a batch of Carnivorous Cabbages and I think this garden will be the best place for them because students can't get to it easily. However it's become home to a warren of rabbits, as well as a large number of weeds." Uncle Neville says grinning as Malfoy joins us. I've always wanted to see Carnivorous Cabbages.

"Can I help you plant them when they arrive?" I ask him forgetting about my bad mood completely.

He chuckles at me but nods his head before he beckons Malfoy and I to follow him out to the garden.

"With luck one of the cabbages will take a bite out of you, Weasley, hopefully out of your face. Might make you attractive." Malfoy sneers quietly. He says it soft enough that Professor Long-Bottom won't hear, but I can easily hear him from my position five feet to his right. I leer at him "Maybe if you don't shut your trap I'll murder you and feed your body to the cabbages." I snarl at him.

He actually chuckles at that "Doubtful, Weasley, very doubtful." He murmurs from behind me as I follow Professor Long-Bottom through the doors of greenhouse six and out into the overgrown garden patch.

"Now, as you can see it's gone wild in here and since I don't trust the two of you near an open flame I want you to pull all of these weeds up and put them in the container I've provided for a compost heap. In the meantime I will be in greenhouse two." He fixes both of us stern looks "I'm trusting that you will be able to do this without coming to blows or cursing each other into oblivion, got it?" he asks sternly.

Both of us nod at him and as he turns and leaves I stamp hard on Malfoy's foot. He curses softly and hops on one foot for a moment as I stride away into the far corner of the garden and begin heaving weeds from the soft loamy soil.

"You're such a bitch Weasley!" Malfoy growls as he begins weeding in a different corner. I wave my arm at him dismissively "And you're a tosser, Malfoy. What of it?" I say to him before I pick up an armload of the weeds and carry them to the compost heap. He sticks his tongue out at me and throws something at me that's more of a small shrub than a weed.

How rude!

"What of it, is that you're a bitch and I hate you!" He says before picking up his own armload of weeds, he puts them in the compost before wandering over to where I'm kneeling in the soil pulling out more. He reaches over next to me and pulls up weeds as well, before he says quietly "Done much thinking today Wench?" He is looking at me sideways when I lean toward him and push him over sideways, causing him to fall in the dirt in an ungraceful heap.

"Oi, what was that for?" He demands angrily. I shrug at him like I haven't done anything, so he kicks out his left foot which hits me square on my hip toppling me sideways off my knees onto my bum in the weeds.

"Hey! Malfoy don't be such a tosser!" I growl at him, but I'm smiling a little.

"You started it" He grumbles as he goes back to pulling out weeds.

"Weasley it is rude not to answer a direct question." He says snidely after a half hour of silence has passed. Working together we have almost finished pulling up all the weeds, exposing the soft brown soil beneath. It seems Malfoy and I are surprisingly good at gardening together, if we don't argue.

"And what makes you think your worthy of an answer at all?" I ask him tartly as I carry a last armload of weeds to the compost heap and dump them onto it.

"Weasley you can try to deny it all you want, but I know you want me." Malfoy's voice says from directly behind me. I see him place his hands on the edges of the compost container either side of my body. It makes me feel vulnerable having my back to him.

I can feel the warmth of his body from where he stands, not quite touching me.

"Not as much as you want me." I whisper snidely into the darkness.

I hear him snort softly before he says "Don't flatter yourself, Wench." As he presses his body against my back, I feel him rest his chin on top of my head and I stop moving completely. I can't believe this is happening. Malfoy doesn't move after he rests his chin on top of my head as he waits for me to answer him.

"Meet me on top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight" I murmur so softly that I'm not sure he will hear me. But he does, I can feel his smug grin rearrange the muscles in his jaw where it touches the top of my head.

"You better be there Rose." He says quietly before he strides out of the garden and out of sight.


	11. Midnight Madness

**A/N: Warning. This chapter contains slight Lemons, so if you don'tr like reading that type of thing this chap may not be for you.**

Chapter 11: Midnight Madness

At midnight I wander through the darkness out onto the balcony on the top of the Astronomy Tower staring up at the twinkling stars. I lean casually against the railing of the balcony still looking up at the stars above me surprised I can see the, usually it's too cloudy.

Malfoy probably won't even show up, prick that he is.

I gasp in surprise when a large hand wraps around my face covering my mouth as I'm dragged backwards into the shadows. I feel warm breath against my skin before someone bites down gently on the back of my neck. My toes curl in my shoes at the gentle caress and I feel a warm hand slide up the front of my shirt. This had better be Malfoy.

I stand completely still until he stops biting my neck and whispers "I knew you'd be here."

I smirk "No you didn't! But you hoped I would be." I tease softly. His hand up the front of my shirt caresses my stomach gently, going no further than the occasional brush of a finger against the lace of my bra.

"Maybe I did" Malfoy whispers into my ear, teasing the sensitive shell with his warm breath "But it doesn't change the fact that I hate you." He says harshly.

"Oh don't worry Malfoy; I'm sure that with counselling you'll one day recover from the fact that I'm using you." I say nastily as I wrap my arm up backwards so it curls around the back of his neck.

He snorts in my ear, "Long as you can handle the fact that I'm gonna be using you right back, Weasley, then there won't be a problem." He growls softly before the tip of his tongue darts out to flick gently against my earlobe.

"Hmmm" I'm really not sure whether that was a sigh or a moan. Merlin, I'm pathetic.

"I think I'll live Malfoy, but forever more you'll look back at right now wishing you had just walked away." I say softly with a smirk on my face. I feel him bite the back of my neck again, a little harder this time, making my toes curl in my shoes again. Huh, who knew the back of my neck was so sensitive?

"Yeah, sure Weasley, whatever you say..." he says sarcastically as he shrugs my arm off his neck and turns me around to face him.

I smirk at him, "See now that's what I like to hear." I say grinning encouragingly, sarcasm coats my words and Malfoy rolls his eyes at me.

"Shut up Wench, this is physical, got it?" He growls at me.

"Would you stop blabbering and get to the good stuff already?" I demand. He smirks at me.

I smile nastily up at him before I let my arms snake out and drag his face down so that I can reach his mouth. Then I lean forwards and plant a hungry demanding kiss on his soft lips. I can feel the smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth up as he wraps his strong arms around my waist and lifts me until I can get my legs around his waist again. He kisses me in the way that he does that makes me feel irresistible, his lips eating at mine as though I'm providing him with vital nourishment.

He steps backwards slowly until his shoulders hit the wall and begins to slide down it. I unhook my legs and he slides faster until he is sitting against the wall with me straddling his hips. He has his knees bent up so that I have to lean forwards into the kiss and his large hands wander up my back inside my shirt.

Mine tangle into his silky blonde hair as I kiss him hungrily, my mouth demanding in a way that he has no choice but to give. He smirks with his eyes closed when I move from his lips, kissing along his jaw and down the side of his neck.

I pause at the spot where his pulse flutters furiously beneath his skin and flick my tongue teasingly across the sensitive spot, breathing in the scent of honey and mint that clings to his skin. He moans softly and I feel his fingers unfasten the clasp of my bra beneath my shirt.

Someone's impatient.

I smile at his reaction and gently suck his tender flesh into my mouth, slowly drawing a love bite to the surface.

I shiver when I hear him groan "Rose."

His hands grip my ribcage, fingers gently kneading the skin on either side of my body and I slowly begin to rock my hips backwards and forwards where I sit while my fingers play with his hair. My mouth is still on his throat, sucking a large dark bruise to the surface of his skin directly over the artery on his neck.

"Hah, Rose" he groans again.

He pushes me back until I have to let go of his neck and he stares at me looking shocked, his grey eyes burning me with their heat. Excitement pools in my stomach. I continue to rock my hips, enjoying the sensation. I smile coyly at Malfoy.

"Something wrong Scorpius?" I whisper huskily, testing out his first name which I have blatantly refused to ever use.

His hands gripping my ribs slide out of my shirt and he looks at me in askance as he begins to drag the hem up slowly. I nod my head at him and he tugs it off me before tossing it carelessly to the side. He slides his knees down slightly so that he can look at my bared skin. My bra is still in place despite being undone but his eyes feast on the sight of me and I grin smugly when he licks his lips like he can't wait to run his tongue over my body.

"Not bad Weasley." He murmurs as he runs his hands lightly over my shoulders and down my sides, his hands dipping at my waist and following the line back out to rest on my hips.

"Still think I'm ugly?" I say sarcastically. His gaze slides up to my face and he shakes his head slowly

"Never really did, but I'm still gonna say so." He says grinning at me wickedly. I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs and leans forwards, raising his knees until he captures my lips again. His tongue demands entrance and my head spins at the taste of him. He kisses me hungrily, before he pulls away and kisses his way down my neck as I let my head fall back thoroughly enjoying the sensation. He pauses at my collarbone and says

"Nice choice of underwear Weasley." I can hear the smirk in his voice; I knew he would approve of green lace.

"What can I say, I have great taste." I say sarcastically "Wait, what am I doing with you again?" I tease him.

He trails a line of burning kisses over my chest, flicking his tongue over my hot skin before blowing cold air over it. I moan at the sensation, causing him to chuckle darkly "That." He says huskily.

"But I mean, if you want to leave, then by all means don't let me stop you." He says, even though I feel his hands tighten reflexively where he grips my hips, which I continue to rock against him, enjoying the feel of the evidence that he finds me desirable.

"Now Scorpius if I were to leave I'd have to stop doing this" I say as I rock with more pressure. He makes a sound strangely akin to a whimper.

"You're right. Don't leave." He groans as I grind down whilst continuing to rock. I smile in satisfaction when his eyes roll back into his head. I keep rocking, watching his face as he closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall with a look of ecstasy moulded into his expression.

"You like that huh Scorpius?" I whisper huskily, a smug smile curled across my face as I lean in to kiss his neck again.

"Uh huh" He groans "Like it when you call me Scorpius too." He says softly, his hands resting on my hips as he feels them roll against him.

I smile as I say, "And here I had heard that Scorpius Malfoy was tireless with women, while I have you tamed like a worn out puppy." I tease him huskily.

He slowly opens his eyes and fixes me a look that makes my insides clench in anticipation and tingle with excitement all at the same time.

A slow seductive smile creeps across his face, "All you gotta do is ask, Rose." He says huskily as he leans forwards slowly, wrapping his hands around my lower back before he lifts me easily and rolls forwards until my back is pressed against the cold stones of the floor and he is on top of me. Then Malfoy is everywhere, he positions himself so that his lean hips are cradled by mine and his lips trail over my face, neck, chest and stomach, while he holds himself up with one arm, his other hand trails over my bare skin scorching me with his warmth.

I drag my hands up and down his back, sliding them inside his shirt and slowly raking them up and down teasingly. "Feels a lot nicer like that; better than your usual slicing" he murmurs into my ear before taking my jaw gently between his teeth. I gasp as a shiver race through my body. I hear Malfoy's mischievous chuckle and feel his hand toying with the button of my jeans.

He stops everything, lifting himself up so that he can peer down at me in askance as his fingers continue to toy with my button. I bite my lip and shake my head at him.

"Something wrong Weasley?" He asks me with a frown that is almost concerned as he stares down at me.

"Not up here Malfoy" I say softly before adding sarcastically "And not on a first date."

He snorts but quirks an eyebrow at me. "You alright?" He asks me softly as he moves off me and sits up, I sit up as well and reach around to refasten my bra, hyper aware of his gaze on me. I'm not really sure how to answer him. I find my shirt and pull it on, it's cold from lying on the stone floor. But I didn't bring a jumper so my teeth chatter slightly as I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

I have my forehead pressed against my knees when I feel Malfoy's hand on my shoulder. I glance sideways at him and see that he is handing me his jumper. Like most of his clothes it is black but I take it gratefully and pull it on. It's still warm from his body heat, and it's fleecy inside.

His eyes stare into mine when I look at him and I bite my lip,

"Thanks" I murmur, feeling stupid for forgetting my own jumper and for the fact that I'm considering chickening out. Do I really want to give my virginity to my arch enemy? Even if he is a great kisser?

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks me sounding concerned.

I don't know how to navigate this nice version of Malfoy. His anger and hatred I can easily handle, even the physical stuff I can navigate, but how do I deal with him being nice to me and being concerned and actually caring that he's upset me in some way?

"No." I whisper not sure whether I'm lying, as I feel my cheeks blush at the way he is looking at me.

"Then what... wait... surely not... Weasley are you...?" He puzzles slowly before fixing his silver gaze on me with a strange look of shock and wonder on his face, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Am I what, Malfoy?" I say coldly. I'm beginning to get irritated at him now.

"Weasley you're a virgin, aren't you?" He says slowly, watching my face in the dim starlight. My cheeks flame crimson. I knew this whole thing was a bad idea. I'm such an idiot.

"We're not all slag's like you Malfoy!" I snap nastily as I start to get up. Malfoy reaches out and his warm hand catches my arm before I can get to my feet. He tugs me back down and catches my face in his hand before he kisses me softly on the lips. I let him tug me over until I'm sitting in his lap. When he stops kissing me he rests his chin on the top of my head.

He seems to enjoy doing that.

"And here I had heard that Rose Weasley gave up her V-plates last year to some Ravenclaw tosser." Malfoy whispers snidely, I punch him in the chest.

"So, if that's the case, why did you meet me up here at all?" He asks me and I can tell he is genuinely confused, rather than trying to sound like an arsehole.

"Maybe I've decided to change that status." I mumble grumpily. Malfoy laughs.

"You make no sense. Do you know that?" he says as he laughs at me. I growl at him.

"I thought the point of this whole thing was that it's physical. What's with all the chit chat bullshit?" I demand angrily, as I climb out of his lap and shove him.

He scowls at me.

"I was trying to be considerate. Forgot I was dealing with you; the heartless bitch." He snarls back at me. Now this I can navigate. I grin at the anger rolling off him.

"And give me back my jumper Wench, I hope you get pneumonia up here." He growls as he jumps to his feet.

I follow suit and we stand there facing each other like cowboys in a western minus the cool outfits and guns.

"You know I really don't think I will. In fact I think I'll keep it. Just to piss you off. And I'm gonna wear it all the time, so that you can see that your own stupidity cost you my continued good health." I say cheekily.

"Damn it woman, I hate you!" He exclaims loudly, his fists clenched in a way that makes me think that he would very much like to strangle me.

"Aw... I hate you too Malfoy!" I sigh like a love struck school-girl, pressing one hand against my chest innocently.

"How can such a small person cause so much irritation?" Malfoy grumbles angrily as he paces towards me.

"See I had heard that you were a little on the small side..." I trail off with a pointed look down before adding "But I really don't know how you cause such irritation, especially given that you are incredibly simple minded." I taunt him with a nasty smirk.

"Careful Wench or you'll find out how small I'm not." Malfoy threatens darkly. I laugh right in his face. "I thought that that the whole point of you meeting me here?" I say as I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

Malfoy scowls for a moment.

"Well come here then." He suggests wickedly with a seductive grin.

"Hmm" I hum in my throat and tap the end of my index finger to my chin "You know, I don't think I will." I say as I turn away from him and sashay my hips before I glance over my shoulder at him.

"I just don't think you'd be man enough to handle me." I say to him nastily watching the challenge register in his eyes.

"You wanna bet on it?" He calls quietly from behind me and I turn slowly to look at him.

I let my gaze trail slowly up and down all six foot four of him with an unimpressed scowl. "You know I think I just might. What shall we bet? Winner gets to poison the loser? Or maybe the loser has to streak through the great hall at the Halloween feast?" I taunt him

"How about, when I win you have to admit that I'm a god and being with me has ruined you for all other men?" Malfoy smirks through the dark at me wickedly. His silver eyes twinkle with a combination of seductiveness and a taunting challenge.

I laugh at him, "I sincerely doubt it Malfoy, but by all means, give it your best shot." I say seductively.

He moves so suddenly that I jump a little and then he is in front of me.

"Well Weasley if not here, then where?"


	12. The Morning After

**A/N: He guys. Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews =) i'm loving that you are enjoying this story so much. I hope you adore the next chapter. Please review, I thrive off positive feedback. x -E.**

Chapter 12: The Morning After.

I wake up in a comfortable bed sometime on Sunday morning, feeling groggy and confused as I take in my surroundings, wondering vaguely about the firm pressure I feel on the top of my head.

This is not the sixth year Gryffindor girl's dormitory...

In fact this is a room that I feel positive I have never seen before in my life. I try to sit up to get a better understanding of just where it is that I am, only to realise that I'm wearing nothing but underwear and that somebody has hold of me. Somebody who happens to be making sounds of protest at my movements and clutching me back against their chest.

I glance at the hand that is resting on my chest in a rather compromising area and spot a plain silver band with an M encircled by a hissing serpent engraved into it around the tan middle finger.

_Malfoy_!

Suddenly last night comes rushing back to me and I slump back down against the bed, my head landing on Malfoy's bicep. I recall taking Malfoy's hand with a seductive smile and leading him through the dark corridors of Hogwarts to the Room of Requirement. I recall the kissing and the touching and Malfoy's odd gentleness, the tender expression on his face from his place above me in the dimly lit room.

Now that I'm properly awake I become aware of the sweet ache in my muscles and my feeling of contented satisfaction, not to mention the fact that Malfoy seems to only be wearing boxers and has apparently been dreaming about me.

I wonder what the time is.

I glance around in the hopes of spotting a clock and see a small pocket watch on the bedside table. I drag my wand out from under one of the pillows and summon the watch to me. Flipping it open I see that it is ten-thirty in the morning. That's ok. It's Sunday today so the girls will still be in bed and I can just say that I got up before them and pray that they didn't notice my absence during the night.

I can't believe what I did last night.

I can't believe I gave my virginity to my arch nemesis. So much for the meaning of love and all that. At least I had a good time though.

I remember Victoirie told me that the first time her and Teddy got freaky it wasn't much fun at all, didn't go for vey long and was apparently painful. I didn't have any of those problems.

Lucky me.

Also given that it was with Malfoy I won't have to deal with all that crap about unwanted strings attached and stress about the feelings of the other person. We decided that this is strictly physical. The scratching of a proverbial itch, if you will. Although I have to say I'm not super keen on all this cuddling bullshit.

I elbow Malfoy in the ribs as I try to struggle out of his grip again. He protests with a series of grumbling noises, his arms strong from quidditch pulling me back against his warm body. I wriggle violently making sure to elbow him several times.

"Wha..." He says as I feel him lift his head so that his chin is no longer resting on the top of my head.

"Malfoy get off me!" I grumble at him, still trying to wriggle away. This time he lets go of me and when I turn towards him he looks confused and bewildered. Then he starts to look angry.

"Weasley! What are you doing in my bed?" Malfoy demands angrily as he sits upright. Then his eyes slide down my body taking in my semi naked appearance before a wicked grin spreads across his face as he continues to stare at my chest.

"Oh yeah... now I remember." He purrs contentedly as he drags his gaze back to my face. I blush at the satisfaction in his voice and on his face. Blotches of colour against his tawny skin draw my gaze and I count five love bites in random areas on Malfoy's person. Oops. Guess I got a little carried away.

"You look like bruised fruit" I say bluntly as I try not to laugh. No matter how good he might be in bed Malfoy is still my enemy.

He glances down at the three hickeys visible on his chest; he has an additional two on his neck which he can't see without a mirror. He glances at me and says "Not like you can really talk about bruised fruit Wench." He says nodding his head indicatively towards my body and I glance down to see a large love bite the size of a sickle and shade of an aubergine on the curve of my right breast.

"Nice" I say disgustedly "Real classy."

Malfoy grins nastily as he stares daggers at me. "Yeah Weasley, you're all class" he sneers snootily before reaching out and pinching my nipple. I fix him my look of pure loathing, the one I reserve just for him.

"Not like you can really talk about class though Spawn" I say nastily, slapping his hand away.

"Says the girl with a tramp stamp tattoo." He quips as his silver eyes darken to iron grey while his face contorts in rage.

"Weasley you're a bitch I hope that one day you choke on your own bile" He growls dangerously, his hands clenching and unclenching slowly while his grey eyes watch my throat. I snort at him.

"I'd wish the same for you Malfoy but given that your entire being is a nasty combination bile, troll snot and scum you're apparently immune." I say nastily as I narrow my eyes at him "Tell me Malfoy what's it like to have a coward for a father and a troll for a mother?" I ask him in a reasonable tone. I just adore fighting with him, it's so nice to know I don't have to pick and choose my insults to make sure he won't cry.

Malfoy's temper snaps and he lunges at me across the bed.

I laugh with glee as I easily roll away from his attack. I do so love it when I win because he loses his temper first.

"Missed again Malfoy. Tell me, can you actually do anything properly?" I taunt him from my place where I stand a few feet from the bed wiggling my butt in excitement while I grin at him. So much fun!

"Bitch I'm gonna end you." He threatens darkly as he begins to stalk towards me. I laugh and pace around him, following the steps of sword fighting to always keep my opponent in front of me.

"I think last night was proof that I do things properly... and very well." He says with a wicked grin as his eyes rove over my exposed body. I can't help the smug satisfaction when his eyes show me his appreciation, especially when I know his mouth won't say it.

"Ah, but if only that were so." I sigh dramatically, poking my lip bottom out in a melodramatic display of disappointment. "But alas, you are apparently rubbish at absolutely everything." I sneer at him nastily, my eyes filled with mischief. He is in fact very skilled, but there is no way on heaven or earth that I'm gonna tell him that. Even if he did win our little bet.

Malfoy snarls and rushes towards me, rage apparent on his face and in his eyes. I start to laugh as I spin and run away from him, jumping over fallen pillows and discarded clothing with Malfoy right on my tail. I hear Malfoy grunt as I jump onto the bed and the next thing I know I'm falling in slow motion towards the mattress while Malfoy clings to my legs. I scream just before I thump onto the soft mattress face down.

Malfoy uses his grip on my legs to drag me backwards as he clambers forwards and pins me beneath him.

That's right I'm face down in a mattress, wearing only my skimpy lacy green underwear pinned beneath my worst enemy who is only wearing black silk boxers and sporting an erection. Not to mention the fact that he wants to seriously injure or maim me.

Merlin where did my life go wrong?

Malfoy buries his hand in my dark red hair and uses his grip on it to turn my head until his mouth is pressed against my right ear.

"You made that same sound last night wench." He growls into my ear "I had you screaming my name." I can hear the smug satisfaction in his voice "So don't lie to me when I know for a fact that I gave you the best night of your life."

It's true, but that is so not the point!

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Malfoy. It's not my fault I had to fake it." I say wickedly before I buck beneath him trying to throw him off me. He chuckles darkly and rides out my bucking session easily.

"Sure you did Weasley, sure you did." He murmurs as I feel him push my hair away from my neck before he gently bites the back of it. I gasp, I can't help it and I feel my hips lift to rub teasingly against him with firm pressure without any instruction from my brain.

"Still wanna tell me you faked it Wench?" He murmurs huskily.

My own voice is husky as I say softly "You're just gonna have to face it that you're rubbish Malfoy." I say, blatantly denying the truth.

I feel his muscles tense before he says throatily "Well then I'll just have to prove to you that you're lying."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

An hour later I lay stretched out on the bed trying to control my breathing. But damn Malfoy is good at that! Also while I haven't seen many people naked I've got to give it to Malfoy. He is built like a god. There isn't a skerrick of fat anywhere on his body. He is just pure sinewy masculine strength and lithe muscle.

I sit up slowly and glance over at Malfoy who is stretched out next to me. His arm is covering his silver eyes and he is still panting slightly. I smile smugly, feeling incredibly satisfied. I haven't felt this good in ages, although I'm dying of hunger. I roll off the bed and begin searching for my clothing which is scattered all over the room.

I find my Bra hanging from a floor lamp that has a pink shade with ace frills dangling from the bottom of it. I uncover my panties from beneath a large cushion on the floor on the opposite side of the room to the lamp..

Glancing around everywhere I try to locate my green v-neck t-shirt but its nowhere on the ground. Scanning the room with my eyes I see it hanging from a bed post. I'm silent in my searching, I don't really want to disturb Malfoy, mostly cos it would mean I'd have to talk to him.

I find my black boot cut jeans balled up behind an armchair next to a fireplace, straightening the out I tug them on and do them up.

Malfoy lifts his arm when he hears the rasp of my zipper and raises his eyebrows at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hums softly.

"To lunch. I'm starving." I say glancing at him before combing my finger through my no doubt mussed curly hair.

"But I'm not finished with you." He says slowly, his silver eyes burning me with the heat in them. I smile crookedly. "Actually you are." I say, my eyes twinkling, "At least for now." He quirks an eyebrow at me before he smirks.

"When are we doing this again?" He murmurs, his eyes lingering on my curves even though they're hidden beneath layers of clothing. I smirk at him but shrug my shoulders

"Whenever you like." I tell him, surprised at myself for surrendering such a task to his control. Malfoy meets my eyes with a wide wolfish grin, raising his eyebrows at me hopefully as he says

"Now?"

I laugh. But looking at his face I think he might actually be serious.

"But I'm hungry!" I protest weakly, it's really not fair of him to put me in this position, especially when he's sitting there all naked and tempting me.

"Hmm me too." He purrs as his eyes rove over my figure. He definitely isn't talking about being hungry for food either. I have to admit I feel a tingling little burst of happiness at the way his eyes drink in the sight of me. I'm more than a little shocked when I realize Malfoy is making me feel special.

Subconsciously I move towards him when he holds out a hand towards me. When I'm close enough to reach he grabs hold of me and tugs me back down onto the bed on top of him before he gives me a scorching kiss that make my toes curl. His fingers burrow into my hair again and I begin to suspect that I'm going to look well ravished by the time I get to lunch.

My resolve is definitely beginning to weaken by the time he pulls back from the kiss.

"Thought you were leavin'" Malfoy says smugly, his silver eyes twinkling mischievously while his finger play in my hair, tangling into my ringlets.

"I am leaving. It's not my fault you find me irresistible and couldn't bear the thought of me leaving." I tell him with a wicked grin as I roll of him and get to my feet. He doesn't say anything as I move away from the bed.

"Oh and I'm keeping your jumper." I say as I pick it up and pull it over my head as I sashay towards the door.

"It doesn't fit you!" He protests as he gets to his feet.

"Given that nobody is to know about this arrangement, won't it be suspicious that you're running around in a guy's jumper which is clearly too big for you?" he says when I ignore his first comment. I glance over my shoulder at him and giggle at the way he is hopping on one foot as he tries to get his jeans on.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I'll just tell everyone I've got a secret boyfriend." I say to him tauntingly.

I leave the room glancing over my shoulder at his horrified expression.


	13. Insatiable

**A/n: Much love for your wonderful reviews. I hope you like the new chapter. =) Please Review!**

Chapter 13:

I take my seat in Transfiguration at one of the desks in the middle of the classroom. Loz slides into the seat on my left, pulling her books out and setting up her desk with parchment and quills. I follow suit, it's a Monday which means that today's lesson will be theory. It still surprises me sometimes that even though Headmistress McGonagall is busy with running the entire school, she still teaches.

Of course she only takes the senior classes now. Only NEWTs level students. Guess she's too busy with other responsibilities to handle the first years.

It surprised me when Al told me he was taking this class, I wasn't aware he had achieved the Exceeds Expectations grade for Transfiguration for OWLs. However he did, I glance over my shoulder as the lesson begins, and he is seated at the desk directly behind me and Loz, next to Malfoy. Al gives me a little smile when I meet his eyes. He always looks a little bit nervous in class, which I suspect is because he stresses that he'll get called on to answer a question and not know the answer. I wink at him with a smile in return.

Loz glances sideways at me while I'm looking over my shoulder, before her eyes flick back to realize who is behind us. But I'm not really focused on her. My gaze has fallen on Malfoy. Today he is wearing his black slacks and white school shirt with the Slytherin emblem on it. His green and silver tie is loose around his neck and he has his top button undone. He has his black Hogwarts cloak on, the emerald lining of his hood creating a stark contrast to his white blonde hair.

It's been just over a week since we slept together.

In that time neither of us has done anything out of the ordinary that might be considered suspicious. When we pass each other in the halls we hurl abuse at each other like we always have, but I've noticed that throughout this week we stare more at each other. Not in any way that is obvious or would draw curiosity from anybody, but every now and then our eyes meet.

Like now.

Malfoy's silver gaze meets my blue one. Neither of us says anything, nor does he give me his usual smirk. For just a moment he just looks straight at, his grey eyes boring in my blue ones with just a touch of heat. I feel myself blush pink remembering that night. When he see's my blush his lazy tomcat smirk. I scowl at him before noticing that Albus is watching the two of us with his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Since I slipped Malfoy that lust potion last week he has been on the lookout for any changes in behaviour between Malfoy and myself. He didn't believe the lie I told him that I out ran Malfoy and managed to avoid him until the potion wore off.

"I hate you." I whisper at Malfoy nastily before tuning back around in my chair to listen to the lesson and take notes. As I pick up my quill I hear him chuckle softly behind me and him whisper

"As I loathe you Wench." I grin just a little. The last few times he has replied like that have been after we've kissed or had sex. It feels odd to hear him say it in the classroom. I smirk to myself but ignore him. When I glance at Loz she is grinning a little bit even though she has her head bent forward and is taking notes furiously. She thinks the feuds I have with Malfoy are funny.

The lesson is almost over when I notice something odd.

When I pause to dip my quill into my inkpot I notice words appearing on my page. They aren't mine. The script is thin and slanting. It even looks elegant.

**_Tonight... The Astronomy Tower... Midnight?_**

I stare at the words for several moments dumbfounded until I feel a very light nugde against the back of my chair. I slide my eyes sideways to see if Loz has noticed my pause but she is scribbling furiously as Professor McGonagall continues her lecturing. The script must belong to Malfoy. I wonder how he got the words to show up on my parchment like that. Must be some sort of charm. Hopefully it will work if I just write an answer back. I consider the proposal. I need to work on my homework. I've already got a small mountain worth and it's only Monday. I suppose I can get it done by then. It might give me a good excuse for still being up at midnight too if I'm just sitting in the common room working on homework until the time I'm supposed to meet him.

**_No... Make it next to the statue of the griffin in the corridor down from the Room of Requirement... Midnight._**

I scratch a reply across my parchment, before holding my breath to see if he will get my reply. I hear a very faint snort from behind me before I hear his quill scratch against his paper.

**_Just can't wait to get me naked again huh?_**

I scowl at my parchment when I read his words. That rude little shit. I reload my quill with ink furiously, almost splashing droplets everywhere in my irritation at his audacity.

**_Can't see why... not like there's much worth looking at._**

I scratch across the parchment, my irritation making my letter scrawl.

**_Don't lie to me Wench!... We both know the truth._**

Comes the reply. I smirk before writing

**_Wouldn't dream of it_**.

From behind me, I feel his foot nudge the back of my chair lightly. Not enough to draw attention or cause me any discomfort, just enough pressure to tell me he doesn't believe me.

**_See that you don't..._**

Appears on the parchment in front of me. I'm about to reply when more letters begin to appear on my page.

**_...I'm going to fuck you senseless at midnight_**.

I stare at his elegant script on the parchment in front of me. In my head I can almost hear his low husky voice whisper the words to me. Shivering slightly at the goose pimples that raise up on my skin I scratch out the only words I can think of.

**_You'd better!_**

I hear his soft snort from behind me before my parchment wipes itself clean of our written communication. Moments later I hear Al's voice whisper "Who are you talking to Scorp?" he sounds suspicious, but I can hear the lilt in his words that tells me he is actually curious. I hold my breath as I wait for Malfoy to answer him, he has no choice but to lie of course, but I want to hear whatever nasty name it is that he's going to call me. For several long moments Malfoy doesn't answer him.

"The girl I intend to sully." He finally whispers in response. I let go of the breath I'm holding, surprised that he didn't insult me, then I hear him add "Again and again and again."

My muscles begin to coil in anticipation. My stomach begins coiling like a snake preparing to strike as I glance at the clock and begin counting down the hours to midnight.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

At 11:45 I realize I'm alone in the Gryffindor common room. The fireplace crackles merrily as the flames throw dancing shadows around the otherwise dark room.

I don't know how long ago it emptied. I've been too busy pouring through text books. Or trying to. All afternoon my body has been coiling tighter anticipation for tonight. For my meeting up with Malfoy. His carnal promise has been running through my head, playing over and over again and every time the words whisper through my mind I felt my muscles coil a little tighter in anticipation.

I glance around to make certain that I'm completely alone in the common room before I get up slowly from my armchair. The fire lights my way as I take slow, deliberate steps towards the portrait hole, glancing over my shoulder periodically to make sure I won't be caught. The corridor is dark and the Fat Lady is snoring lightly. She doesn't wake as I tiptoe away down the dark cold corridor.

I don't dare light my wand as I stalk through the halls. My shoes make no sound against the stone floor, and I follow the path to the griffin statue by the Room of Requirement without light to guide my way. I rely only on memory to find my way through the pitch black corridors. Sometimes I open my eyes wide, seeking any skerrick of light that might assist my vision, other times I close the, counting the number of steps I take.

My mind and body are a roiling sea of confliction. Excitement and nervousness crash over me in equal waves of emotion. Part of me feels like a slag for having a Fuck Buddy at all, even more so at the fact that Malfoy and I hate each other. The other part of me is lost in remembering the way having sex for the first time felt, even if it was with Malfoy. The way he took it slow, despite our ager at each other. The way he made sure I was ready for him so it wouldn't hurt when he entered. Who knew Malfoy could be gentle?

From ahead of me in the corridor my wide eyes pick up movement. The pitch black of the corridor seems to contrast the blacker figure silhouetted against it. I freeze. Within the walls of Hogwarts that figure could be anything. Of course it looks human, so my only fears are that the figure is either a teacher, about to bust me for wandering the halls at night, or it could be Malfoy. Nervous anticipation takes over me at the thought of it being Malfoy. I'm half hoping it will be a teacher here to end my foolishness.

"Weasley?" I hear the figure hiss, somehow managing to sound questioning, accusing and expectant all at the same time. Malfoy. With quick silent steps I move closer until I'm less than a metre from him. Based on the way his head seems to swing slightly from side to side, I'm thinking that he doesn't actually know I'm this close to him. I'm beginning to think it was one of my best ideas to only wear a very thick pair of sock, rather than shoes. Silently a slide my foot a little closer to him, seeing how close I can get before he realizes I'm here without touching him.

When I am within inches of him, he is still searching the darkness for me. Trying hard to fight down my giggle, I roll onto the tips of my toes until my face is almost in line with where his ear should be.

"Scorpius!" I purr at him through the darkness with a wolfish smile.

Malfoy skitters back a step, recoiling in shock at how close I am, as he gasps in surprise. I have to say I'm kind of impressed that besides his gasp he makes no sounds, I feel confident that if our roles were reversed I probably would have screamed or yelled some sort of cuss word. His hand shoots out to land on my waist, closing around my hip in a hard grip.

"Weasley!" he whispers furiously "You scared the life out of me! How in Merlin's name did you get so close?" he demands, anger marring his question as his body expels his startled fear and shock.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Didn't you know I was here?" I whisper, teasing him sarcastically. His hand on my hips squeezes painfully but he doesn't grace my easing with a verbal response. I giggle just a little bit.

"You can't see me in the dark, can you?" I ask him curiously. I can't make out his facial expression, or even where his face technically is, but I can see his black silhouette against the darkness.

"Can't see a thing." He murmurs to me, no doubt trying to keep his voice down to avoid waking the paintings or draw the attention of a teacher that might be wandering nearby. I chuckle softly as his other hand finds my other hip. Before he can pull me closer I slide my sock covered feet forwards and roll onto my toes, leaning forward to press a demanding kiss against his lips.

For just a moment he doesn't respond, he seems shocked that I managed to find his lips to kiss him in the dark without touching his face. His lips begin to move against mine as he uses his grip on my hips to pull me until my body is pressed flush against his. It feels delicious. It's odd, I've noticed that when we are in this particular situation I can turn off my irritation and hatred for him. I still do hate him of course, but there is something irresistible about kissing him even though I hate him.

I'm not sure if it because he's such a good kisser, or because our hatred builds such high levels of sexual tension, or because I know this shouldn't be happening at all. Whatever the reason, all I really need to know is that it feels good. And oh boy does it feel good! Malfoy tastes like mint and honey as I feel his arms slide around my lower back when he deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth and sweeping against mine that has my muscles coiling even tighter. I bring my arms up to lock around his neck at the elbows, pulling myself even closer to him, enjoying the delicious warmth of his body and the fiery shivers that race across my skin at the feel of him.

Slowly, without breaking our kiss, Malfoy begins to walk us backwards, using his grip around my waist and the pressure of his lips to tow me along, in the direct of the door into the Roo of Requirement. Up and back in front of the spot where the door appears Malfoy wanders backwards before pushing me forwards three times until there is a small click as the door appears. Dim light fill the corridor, vibrant against my closed eyelids as it sits slightly ajar. Still without breaking our kiss Malfoy pulls me towards the opening, shrugging it further open with his shoulder. Once we are inside the room I wrap my foot around the door and kick it closed behind us. I hear a series of clicking noise that must be the locks but I'm not paying attention them.

I'm paying attention to the feel of Malfoy's tongue sweeping against mine as though he's never tasted anything better, the way his lips move against mine with demanding pressure that has my stomach doing flips. The way the pressure of his warm hard body pressed against mine sends shooting streams of liquid fire through me to all my secret places.

Dragging my hands slowly down his chest, I let my finger wander to the hem of his shirt, pulling myself slowly back from his embrace and his kiss as I drag his short and jumper skyward. Malfoy smirks at me as he lets me go to lift his arms above his head. I drag his shirt and jumper over his head, using my grip on them to drag him forwards so they can come off his arms. I'm not tall enough to drag them off him when he has his arms up. When I manage to get it off him I drop it on the ground.

My eyes dance over his half naked body. His body still glows in the firelight, his skin tawny gold from his time in the sun during the summer. His arms chest and abdomen are tight and sculpted with lithe wiry muscles, hard from years of quidditch. I bite my lip in appreciation as I meet his dancing silver eyes. He is smirking down at me, no doubt recalling my comment about him not being worth looking at. I lied, so sue me.

His eyes laugh at me for a moment before they fix on my attire. I'm wearing the black jumper I nicked from him, as well as a pair of tight jeans.

"Weasley is that my jumper?" he asks me, his voice husky. I grin wickedly at him. I haven't altered it much, I just used magic to embroider my first name onto the collar with bright red cotton.

"Yep. It is. And you were wrong, it looks just fine on me." I tell him, still grinning nastily. "Did you want it back Malfoy?" I ask innocently, knowing that he can't steal it back off me now because it has my name on it. He narrows his eyes at me

"How do you manage to be so vindictive all the time?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders at him as I reach out and let the tips of my fingers trail lightly from his right nipple down over his chiselled abs. He shivers at my touch. I smirk up at him.

"Any particular reason for stopping?" I murmur to him, watching his silver eyes darken to iron grey with heat. Malfoy reaches for the hem of _my_ jumper and tugs it off me, letting his fingers trail a hot path over my stomach and chest as he does so. He raises his eyebrows when he realises I'm wearing nothing beneath the jumper. As his hot gave travels over my naked top half I feel my smouldering man-catching look creep across my face.

When he meets my eyes his darken to the shade of silvery blue steel with lust. My fingers trailing over his abs slide down to hook inside the waistband of his jeans to pull him back against me. Merlin the things this boy does to me!

As we begin necking again I can't help my smirk at realizing that we are acting like the horny teenagers we are. I really wish I knew who taught Malfoy to kiss like this. I want to send her anonymous flowers as a thank you. Roughly Malfoy shoves me against the door, his hands searing a path across my already flushed, burning skin that almost has me begging for it right there. I gasp when I feel his hands glide up to rest on my breasts.

He smirks against my lips and begin to knead my nipples between his thumb and fingers on both sides. I nip at his lip while my fingers rake down his back. He swallows my moan of pleasure, kissing me harder and with even more passion. Furiously he kisses along my jaw and down my throat as he brings his right hand up to hook one long finger beneath my chin. Automatically my head tilts to the side, exposing my throat to his searing kisses.

I hear his dark chuckle as he discovers the amount of control that one finger has when it's hooked beneath my chin.

His lips on my throat sear my skin and I can't hold in my moan of ecstasy. I don't think I can take this anymore, my nails drag across his skin until my fingers find the button on his jeans. His dark smug chuckle grates on my nerves and I realise that tonight I'm the one who is being forward.

I took his shirt off him first, and now here I am unzipping his jeans and discovering that he is commando beneath them. I think my eyes may just be rolling back in my head! How can he be so fucking sexy all the fucking time?


	14. Honey, Mint and Lemon

Chapter 14:

Somehow we end up completely naked. That probably explains why I'm now on my hands and knees on the floor in front of him. I bite my lip at the coiling of my muscles. They are wound so tight that I'm already feeling like screaming. Of course that may explain why when Malfoy takes hold of my hips and slams into me with one hard deep thrust I do scream.

"SCORPIUS!"

Somehow, above my own scream I hear him groan at the sensation as he fills me to capacity. The bone jolting feel of his pelvis thrusting against my ass shifts my entire world, skewing me off the axis with which I live my life as my tightly coiled muscles let go beneath his pounding assault. The muscles at my core begin to pulse and clench around him and I feel his fingers dig into me as he fights to hang onto his own control.

He doesn't pause though. Instead he pounds into me even harder, filling every pulsing crevice within me, thrusting faster and deeper as he slams into me, riding out my orgasm while I whimper and moan and scream his name.

"Fuck, Scorpius! Don't stop." I moan out at him as my knees gives way beneath me and I slide down until my stomach is pressed against the soft carpet.

"Don't worry Weasley" Malfoy groans into my ear after sliding his hand into my loose red hair and using his grip on it to turn my head to his lips "I'm nowhere near finished fucking you." His voice is husky and breathless.

My pussy finally slows its rippling as my orgasm ends. But my reprieve won't last long. His cock is hot and hard inside me as it saws in and out relentlessly, setting me on fire from the inside out. My eyes are already rolling back into my head again as I thrust my hips up and backwards to meet each deep hard bone-jolting thrust. I can feel the carpet burn developing on my knees but I really don't care. Not when fucking him feels so damn good.

My body shudders moments before my next orgasm pounds though me

"Scorpius" I whimper, turned on even further by how helpless I am at resisting the waves of pleasure crashing over me beneath his expert love-making.

"Rose! Fuck, Rose!" I hear his curse breathlessly. This time when my inner walls begin to pulse and grip him he slows his frenzied thrusting until they are in time with my pulsing. Every deep thrust is timed perfectly, his cock gliding home as the walls of my pussy clamp around him tightly, wringing even more pleasure from me. Over and over again I whimper his name while fireworks explode behind my eyelids. I think I just might die here, happy and sated.

At least I think so until Malfoy slowly withdraws from me and flips me over onto my back. His grey eyes are so dark with lust and need that they are almost black and he smirks smugly when he sees that my eyes are almost closed and my face shows a satisfied little smile. His warm hands trail down my arms before he rests them on the ground either side of my shoulders. Slowly, smirking at me the entire time Malfoy lowers his body on top of me, before lowering his face until his mouth closes around my exposed left nipple.

I groan as he sucks my flesh into his mouth. I'm not sure I can handle much more. I can feel the evidence of Malfoy's arousal pressed against my thigh. His control is exceptional. I gasp as Malfoy widens his hold over my left breast, drawing my flesh into his mouth and sucking hard until my whole left breast is encased by his hot mouth. My sensitive nipple is pressed against the rough ridges of the roof of his mouth and his tongue swirls small circles against the underside. My hands slide into his hair, fingers tunnelling through the silky mass and curling into tight fists as he sucks hard, drawing against my tender flesh until it begin to ache.

"Scorpius." I whimper, using my grip on his hair to pull his mouth off my breast. He lets go, pausing to give my nipple a teasing lick before he pulls back to look at me. I raise my eyebrows in a question when I see him grin wickedly. He meets my eyes before flicking his back to my breast indicatively. I glance down and groan in horror. My entire left breast is the shade of an aubergine!

That's right folks, my worst enemy/fuck buddy just gave me a hickey the same size as my fucking breast.

"You asshole." I murmur at him with my eyes narrowed angrily. Bucking beneath him as I take hold of his shoulders I roll us until I'm straddling him.

"You loved it, Rose." He tells me with a wicked grin a sultry tone as his hands catch hold of my hips to keep me from getting off him. I bite my lip at how good he looks stretched out beneath me.

"I don't think that is really the point." I whisper, smiling a little when he laughs at me. Using his grip on my hips Malfoy lifts me slightly, positioning me above him. I hold myself there when he lets go of one hips to guide his hard, huge cock up until it is pressing firmly against the entrance of my nether lips.

I smirk at him wickedly and tweak his right nipple as I slam my weight down. We both groan as I impale myself on his impressive length. It feels soooo good as his burning cock tunnels through my folds until the tip is nudging against my cervix and he has filled me to the hilt. I grin at the way his eyes roll back as I ride him slow and easy, my hands pressed against his chiselled chest, rolling my pelvis in a circle as I glide at and down the silk covered steel of him.

"Ah" he groans softly, reaching for my arm and using it to tug me down until he can get his hands into my long red hair and press his lips against mine in a demanding searing kiss that takes my breath away and makes my inner walls clench around him tightly. He groans again at that, deepening our kiss as he uses his grip on my hair to fasten my face to mine while I continue to ride him.

As the pleasure begins to build, the thrills shooting through my veins and tumbling through my stomach with increased pace and intensity Malfoy begin to thrust up into me as I continue to glide up and down his length. I pull back from his lips and sit up straighter, tilting my hips forwards slightly.

"Rose!" Malfoy gasps as he glides impossibly deeper within me. I rake my fingernails over his shoulders and down his chest as my head tilts back in pure ecstasy. As my body clamps around his, milking his for everything he has, he roars my name

"ROSE!"

His fingers dig into my thighs and I scream as I climax while within me his cock empties in heavy, hot wet spurts.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I wake up in a bed in the Room of Requirement. I can feel a pressure on top of my head that is becoming increasingly familiar, and I'm pressed against someone hard and warm. My legs are tangled with his and he has his arm wrapped tightly around me. His other one is stretched out beneath my neck.

Malfoy is snoring softly.

Suddenly my eyes snap open and I lift my head glancing around frantically for a clock. There on the bedside table is a large clock telling me that my worst fears are confimer.

"FUCK!" I screech loudly. Malfoy jolts awake me, his arm around me tightening for a moment. I wriggle violently until he lets me go.

"Malfoy get up!" I demand as I jump out of bed and frantically search out my underwear and clothing.

"Why?" he mumbles. I glance at him and see he has rolled onto his back but his silver eyes follow my movements as I dress.

"Because unlike last time, it's not the weekend! We have class in less than an hour!" I tell him as I pull my jumper over my head. When I look at him again he has gone pale and has jumped off the bed as well. As he searches out his jeans, I pull mine on

"Fuck, I'm not gonna have time for a shower!" I curse. "This is all your fault!" I tell him as I sit down to pull on my thick socks.

He scowls at me as he pulls on his shirt.

"How is it my fault?" he demands, looking irritated.

"You and your possessive sleeping!" I growl at him "Normally I'd have been awake hours ago after falling out of bed!" I grumble, standing and striding towards the door "But because your such a possessive sleeper I can barely move, let alone fall off the bed!" I growl over my shoulder.

Throwing the door I open I break into a run headed for Gryffindor Tower as fast as I can in socks. I gasp out the password at the Fat Lady and she laughs in amusement at my no doubt dishevelled appearance. I ignore her as I race through the Common Room, seizing my bag from the desk where I left it last night. not stopping ntil I skid to a halt in the sixth year girls dorm.

"Rosie, where on earth have you been?" Roxy asks me, looking worried. I almost rip my jumper over my head before remembering the awful hickey Malfoy gave me, not to mention the fact that I'm not wearing a bra.

"I went to the library looking for a book late last night. I must have fallen asleep in there." I gasp, pulling my curtain closed around my bed so I can get dressed properly. Ripping off my jumper I scowl at the huge purple hickey that covers my entire left breast before finding a bra and hooking it on. Roxy laughs at me.

When I'm finally dressed in my school uniform I rush to the mirror.

Oh sweet Merlin!

I gape at my reflection. I have sex hair. Honest to Merlin sex hair; hair that shows I had someone's fingers running though it all night. I glance at the clock. Fuck I don't have time to fix it either. Not if I want breakfast. My stomach growls insisting that I most certainly will not be skipping breakfast.

Glancing at my reflection again I sigh. I don't have time for make-up either. Settling my mind with the knowledge that it doesn't really matter what I look like, given that I'm only going to class, I smear some pink lip-gloss over my slightly puffy lips, trying to make it less obvious that I've been kissing somebody all night. that's all I have time for though.

Today I have Herbology, followed by Charms and then double Potions after lunch. Dashing away from the mirror I search out the books I will need for today's classes, stuffing them into my bag before sprinting down the stairs, out through the portrait hole and down through the corridors.

I didn't even notice Roy had left the dorm until I skidded to a stop behind her where she sat with Loz finishing her breakfast in the Great Hall.

After such a stressful start, my day goes surprisingly well. At least it does until I focus on the words Professor Slughorn has just uttered. Surely he can't be serious. Maybe I imaginsed what he just said.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor Slughorn asks, he sounds a little nervous. Of course that's because he- along with the rest of the class- is waiting for me to explode. Because he just told me we would be making Veritaserum today, however to do so we would be working in pairs with the person most closely matched in skills of potion brewing. Meaning he just told me that for the next few week I would be working in close contact with Malfoy!

I meet my favourite Professor's eyes with a hard glare.

"Surely you jest, _sir_?" I say with a very small hopeful smile. He looks at me apologetically but shakes his head, he's not joking. From all around the room my fellow sixth years watch me with baited breath. They are all waiting for me to refuse, which will only get me in trouble. My eyes scan the faces of my family and friends. Loz looks sympathetic. Roxy has a wicked little smile on her face, no doubt she can't wait for the fireworks that will result of me and Malfoy working together. Dmoinique wears a wide mocking smile, she thinks this whole thing is funny, sometimes I really hate that bitch! Rory is watching me in amusement, he even gives me a small wink when I meet his brown eyes, he looks alot like Fred, but he also gets along with Malfoy quite well. I can feel the irritated frown on my face as I meet Al's eyes. He looks worried and slightly sympathetic.

My eyes narrow dangerously when they land on Malfoy. He is wearing his trademark smirk. To him this is just another chance to fight with me. He still hates me of course, but unlike me he doesn't despair and throw tantrums like I do when teachers expect us to work together. I watch his eyes roam over my figure, my own narrowed into slits. He starts with my hair, with is probably still slightly tussled due to the face that a little under twelve hours ago he was running his finger through it.

Today I won't throw a tantrum. Because that's what everyone wants, plus it will only end up with me an Malfoy screaming at each other and Slughorn giving out detentions. It always ends up like that when teachers ask us to pair up because our grades are so closely matched. Well fine! I can be mature about this. The class is still holding it's breath while I stare daggers at Malfoy.

Very slowly I lift my arm, pointing my index finger at him for a moment before crooking it at him, beckoning him over. There's no way I'm moving tables. I can't be that cooperative. Malfoy crosses his arms defiantly as the class as a collective whole lets go of the breath it was holding. Professor Slughorn looks relieved. I turn away from Malfoy, facing straight ahead as the instructions appear on the blackboard.

I can't help the small smirk that grows on my face when Malfoy drops into the seat beside me. He is muttering angrily under his breath, but I don't catch his words.

"I hate you." I whisper, knowing that most of the class is still listening, waiting for one of us to explode. Some of them begin to snigger

"As I loathe you." Malfoy whispers back.

After that neither of us says a word to each other, working through the complex steps of brewing this potion. As I glance at the clock I realise this class will end in ten minutes. The rest of the class has finally stopped paying attention to us, focusing instead on their own potion brewing. Malfoy stands next to me, peering into the potion suspiciously while I stir it counter-clockwise. He's quite close to me as he leans in, his arm even brushes mine. I narrow my eyes as I fix him a sideways glare. He mirrors my expression, but leans a little more towards me. I open my mouth to tell him to get his filthy self away from me but before I can speak he interrupts in a voice little more than a whisper

"Weasley... you smell like me."


	15. Shenanigans!

**A/N: Much love to all you lovely reviewers! I hope your loving the story and not finding it too boring... I got a review to that effect. But not to Worry! Enjoy the new chapter... And please review!**

Chapter 15: Shenanigans!

The weeks seem to fly by this year. Quidditch training, homework, classes, potion making and Malfoy seem to completely occupy my time.

Dominique, Roxy and Loz have been relentless in their assault of trying to guess who my "secret boyfriend" is. It's actually hilarious because I don't have one, obviously, so they are running around pointing at random guys within Hogwarts. Many of the guys look startled to begin with but as the rumour gets around that Rose Weasley has a secret boyfriend I've noticed that a lot of the guys ranging between fourth and seventh year have begun to watch me speculatively, many of them offering to walk me to class or carry my books.

It's excellent!

And a little embarrassing.

Although I did get a little creeped out when a third year boy came rushing up to me yesterday at lunch and presented me with a huge bunch of yellow flowers before he grabbed me and kissed me right on the lips. Tall little freak! All of his friends cheered and many people glanced around in the hopes that someone would jump up in a jealous rage.

No such luck.

Of course I wasn't really expecting anyone too, after all even though we have this little arrangement going Malfoy and I aren't exactly friends.

Malfoy and I continue our verbal duelling in every class too, which seems to satisfy Albus who had been watching us closely when we interact. He was very suspicious about the lust potion incident, not to mention that he almost lost his head when he heard about my secret boyfriend nonsense. I think he thought I'd seduced his best friend. Of course he was right to think so, but he seems to have let it go realising that Malfoy and I still hate each others guts as much as we ever have, if not more.

Of late I've begun to suspect that this whole arrangement we have going makes us hate each other even more. There is a part of me that detests him all the more for making me want him.

"Rosie won't you tell me who it is?" Loz asks me as we slowly make our way to breakfast early Saturday morning. Loz is probably my best friends next to Fred and part of me is dying to tell her all about my recent shenanigans, after all she gabbed to me when she lost her virginity to James last summer. I'm dying to tell her how much I'm enjoying the little arrangement I have going and how good Malfoy is at it. Plus what normal girl doesn't want to confess to someone about such a thing? I can't tell her though, I suppose could tell her some details without revealing that it's Malfoy I've been sleeping with but I'm terrified I might give away some detail that will make her suspect it's him.

"Now Loz my lovely friend I'm dying to gab to you about it but if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?" I say in a tone that's teases and chides her at the same time, flashing her a secretive smile.

"Oh come on Rose, I promise I won't tell Dom or James. I won't tell a soul. I just want to know so that I can be even happier for you than I already am. Having a boyfriend is so great. But how do you stand not being able to kiss him or hold his hand or anything in public? You didn't even go to Hogsmede together last weekend? You went with Freddy and Dylan. Doesn't it drive you mad that some other girl could be hitting on him, cos she doesn't know to keep her claws off him?" Loz asks me in a gush of words. I swear she is barely pausing to draw breath.

I grin sideways at her. Loz has always been a little clingy and possessive with James, which I thought would drive him insane, but I think there is a part of him that is flattered by her willingness to fight for him. Which, I might add, she has done on two separate occasions.

"Not at all Loz. Plus you know that if some little bitch was trying to get her claws into my man that I would have to destroy her." I say with an easy grin, I feel kind of bad lying to Loz about it, but it's not like I can really say _oh no I don't have a boyfriend I'm just having casual sex with my arch enemy in my free time, when I'm not trying to do him in_.

"But it's been a lot of fun watching some of the girls tread lightly around boys when I'm watching." I say with a cheeky grin. Loz laughs before she whines "But Rosie couldn't you at least tell me what house he is in? Or what year?" She pokes out her bottom lip and pulls out her puppy dog eyes, an expression that works on James every time. I don't cave though. I can't afford to.

"Lozzy my lovely if I told you that, it would make it far too easy for you to work out who it is. Besides, I don't think you'd approve at all Baby-cakes." I say in a sing-song voice as we descend the stairs into the entrance hall. Just as we are about to reach the bottom I spot a head of floppy white blonde hair that I know for a fact is silky and smooth and smells of honey and musk and mint, next to a head of messy black hair and I grin wickedly at Loz and wiggle my eyebrows. Noticing as I do that her eyes have gone huge with excitement that I gave away a titbit of information that might help her work out who it is. Before she can bombard me with questions I need to put my wicked plan into action.

I lean over the railing pointing my wands at the pair and whisper "Aquamenti". Loz lets loose a peel of ringing laughter as both boys are completely soaked. Both of them snap their heads back to look at us and I wiggle my fingers in greeting at them with a mischievous smirk before I grab Loz's hand and take off running for the doors of the Great Hall.

"Rose you bitch! I'm soaked!" Albus shouts sounding angry and indignant. Poor Al, but he should know by now that there are no limits to my imagination concerning house rivalry on the day of the first quidditch match of the year.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy roars angrily, I whip up a shield between myself and the spell and spin on my heel, hurling Loz into the hall before I stick my tongue out at both boys and shoot a Bat-Bogey hex at Malfoy. He blocks it but I can't help grinning at the fact that he is dripping wet and looking like he will try to murder me.

"Gryffindoor will win today, so why don't you just give up now." I taunt them "Oh wait I've changed my mind. You should definitely play so that I can destroy both of you with my bludgers before you are crushingly defeated" I cock my hip at them with a smirk before I bound into the Great Hall where Loz is waiting for me.

She is clutching at her sides and has her eyes closed as she giggles with glee and so can't warn me about what is going on behind me. I feel strong arms snake under my armpits and fingers interlock at the back of my neck in a full nelson hold as I am pressed against someone who is soaking wet.

Now given that I've spent the last few weeks in particularly close contact with Scorpius Malfoy and have spent hours in his strong muscular embrace, I know for a fact that it isn't him who has hold of me. I grin wickedly at the people within the hall that are staring before I jump into the air and let my entire weight drop into Al's arms. He staggers backwards a little and lets me go before he overbalances. I spin around and grin at him

"You'll have to do better than that Al" I taunt him with a giggle. He scowls at me before he lunges forwards and gets his arms around my waist; he's faster than he used to be. He hoists me up so that I am hanging over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Malfoy is smirking at me from behind Al, so I flip him off.

"Now Al, I'm sure at this point you're thinking '_Ha ha! Now she can't get away!_' but that is where you're wrong cousin." I tell him as I snag my hand around his neck, clenching the fabric of his quidditch robes in my hand before I throw my weight forward until I flip over so that I am hanging down his back with my back against his and my hand still holding his shirt. For good measure I lift my legs and place a double footed mule kick on Malfoy's chest before I let go of Al and land on my feet.

My kick apparently wasn't very hard because Malfoy doesn't look like it fazed him at all, but the expression on his face is telling me that he is seriously pissed off about me wetting him and now kicking him.

His eyes promise me that I will be paying for this whole thing later. I let a wicked smile curve over my face and heat fill my eyes for the moment it takes, before both of us close off our expressions and I spin around, launching myself onto Al's back. I wrap my arms around his neck and clamp my thighs closed on his torso while I peer over his shoulder smiling. He glances sideways at me and I can see that he is grinning too.

I like that Al never stays angry very long. Even when I beat him.

"So Al, want me to show you up in anything else? Maybe you shouldn't play today after all" I tease him "I don't think your ego will be able to handle it." Al laughs with me.

"I think I can handle it Rosie, but I think this means I get a free pass concerning your bludgers." He says smiling at me as I cling to his back.

"Hmmm I don't know; maybe if you give me a piggy back over to Gryffindor table, I might give you one free pass" I say cheekily "After all, there is house rivalry at stake here." I say sarcastically.

"And we couldn't have anyone thinking that you were going easy on your traitor cousin now could we?" Al says as he wraps his hands under my thighs and piggy backs me over to where the rest of the Gryffindor team is sitting. The rest of the people in the hall are laughing and cheering as I make Al carry me and I see that Loz is already at the table, trying to sit on James's lap while he is trying to talk to Dylan and Fred to discuss tactics for the game. Hopefully that will keep her too busy to question me again for a while.

The game was a success and Gryffindor annihilated Slytherin with 320 points to their pathetic 110 points. I managed to send every bludger I came into contact with hurtling towards Malfoy, but sadly he has grown accustomed to dodging them over the years so only one of them managed to clip his elbow. At most he will be bruised.

The celebration party is raging in the Room of Requirement, where students between fifth and seventh year from every house are gathered either to celebrate or drown their sorrows. The Butter-beer is flowing freely to all and Dylan managed to get a hold of a crate of Firewhiskey, which he is sharing liberally with several members of the brood.

The music is pumping and it's getting to the stage of the night where the fifth years begin to trail back to their beds after too much Butter-beer.

I find myself on the dance floor- tipsy- clutching a large glass of Firewhiskey while I swing my hips in time with the blaring music. I'm wearing white knee high lace up boots with faux fur trimmings, a purple cotton mini skirt and a black tank top. I don't really know how much alcohol I have consumed -which is bad- but I do know that I am currently dancing with Dylan. I have to say it's not a very innocent type of dancing either. He has his hands on my hips as I swing them in time with the music and I have one arm slung over his shoulder. Dylan is very drunk, he has a foolish grin on his face and his eyes are slightly unfocused.

"Rosie... I'm gonna kiss you now." He slurs loudly before he lurches towards me and presses a wet kiss against my lips. He slides a hand into my loose hair, fastening my face in place as he slides his tongue into my mouth, kissing me sloppily. I kiss him back slowly, tasting nothing but the burn of Firewhiskey.

After the way Malfoy kisses me Dylan's kiss rings with sloppiness and a distinct lack of passion.

Several people around us make noises, either of encouragement or shock when they notice Dylan and I making out in the middle of the dance floor. Drunk people are so immature sometimes!

After about a minute of kissing, Dylan leans back, breaking the kiss and smiles at me happily. He says something to me but I don't hear him.

Because over Dylan's shoulder I spot Malfoy leaning against a table with his arms crossed, looking murderous as he stares at me and Dylan. His hand is clenched so hard around the neck of a bottle of Firewhiskey that his knuckles are white. I can see them from here. His angry grey eyes bore into mine as I meet his murderous gaze and it hits me that he is pissed at me for kissing Dylan. I watch him lift the bottle of Firewhiskey to his lips and down half of what is left in the bottle. He doesn't take his eyes off me as he does so and I feel myself being impressed when he doesn't even shudder at the burn of the Firewhiskey in his throat.

He is gripping the bottle like he is restraining himself from cracking Dylan with it. I let a smirk creep across my face as I realise something hilarious.

Malfoy is jealous!

Guess he doesn't like other people playing with his toys.

And yes I'm aware that I did just refer to myself as one of Malfoy's toys. Honestly! I'm not that drunk. What sort of drunken bimbo do you think I am?

If it is physically possible he looks even angrier when I smirk. He lowers the bottle slowly from his lips, never taking his angry quicksilver eyes off me. He actually looks really hot tonight, wearing dark denim jeans with a white t-shirt and black leather jacket. Plus there's something about his anger that always turns me on. I keep smirking at him as I trail my gaze over him before meeting his eyes again, my expression no doubt showing my appreciation of his form. The side of his mouth quirks up on one side wickedly but is quickly replaced with anger again when Dylan tugs me closer, trying to kiss me again.

A drunken Hufflepuff girl walks by in front of Malfoy and I watch his hand shoot out and pull her towards him before he begins snogging her. He never takes his gaze off me though. He doesn't even close his eyes while he kisses her in front of me. He just stares at me, his eyes daring me to do something about it. I feel fiery anger curl through my stomach as the Hufflepuff girl wraps herself around him and his hands slide around her waist.

Fine. If that's how he wants to play then that's just fine with me!

Without taking my gaze off his I grab Dylan's face and kiss him with everything I have, tangling my fingers into his wavy brown hair. I wrap myself around Dylan in a way that is definitely inappropriate but I'm too pissed off at Malfoy to care about anything other than his expression.

I can't help the satisfaction I feel when I see one of Malfoy's hands clench into fists as he glares at me while the girl snogging him makes a fool of herself. Dylan's hands slide down over my ass, pulling me against him until there is no space between our bodies. All the while Malfoy and I continue our death staring, hatred creating an electrical current of energy between us.

From somewhere off to my left I hear a very angry voice "What the Fuck is this?" the angry voice demands loudly. The next thing I know a strong male hand has taken hold of my shoulder and is dragging me away from Dylan and across the room.

"Oi... Fred..." Dylan begins, and I feel dread curl in my stomach. Shit! I forgot Fred was still here and would so not approve of me kissing Dylan, even if he knew it was only to piss off Malfoy. Actually if he knew it was to piss off Malfoy he would probably be confused at first, before being even angrier than he is already.

"Dylan, shut the fuck up before I destroy you for touching her!" Fred threatens darkly as he continues to drag me away from the dance floor before shoving me against a wall.

"Rose Weasley, what the fuck was that?" Fred demands his eyes dancing angrily and a look of barely controlled rage on his face. I'm thinking the best way to deal with this is to pretend I've had far more to drink than I actually have and let Fred call it drunken stupidity.

I let a huge beaming smile spread across my as though I'm thrilled to see that it's him "FREDDY!" I yell excitedly as I throw my arms around his waist and hug him in the hope that he will believe I'm completely trashed. He shoves me away with a disgusted look. I pretend not to notice as I take a huge gulp of my Firewhiskey and clamp my muscles in place to keep from shuddering at the burn.

"Rosemarie Jean Weasley, why the fuck are you sucking face with my best friend?" Fred asks me speaking slowly so that I will hear every word, clearly believing my act that I'm smashed. He tries to take my drink from me but I bat his hand away.

"Say what now?" I say to him as though he has just caught my attention with vital gossip.

"Who did you just snog Rose?" Fred asks me through clenched teeth as though I'm two years old. I let my gaze wander away from Fred and spot Malfoy across the dance floor. He has a nasty smirk on his face as he watches Fred try to reason with me, but he is holding the bimbo he was just snogging at arm's length and shooing her away with one hand. I grin when I see her slap him.

"Dylan?" I say to Fred with an exaggerated nod of my head, as though I have considered it carefully and decided that it was definitely him.

"_Rose_!" Fred groans in anger and exasperation. I pull out a look of exaggerated concern and repeatedly pat his face gently with one hand as though I'm trying to comfort him but don't really understand what he is upset about.

"What's the matter Freddy?" I ask in a childlike, innocent voice that will make him believe I have no idea what is upsetting him.

He eyes me grumpily as he says "Now I have to beat on my friend all because the two of you, drunken idiots that you both are, can't keep your hands or mouths off each other!" he says sullenly.

"But why Freddy?" I say sounding bewildered. That last gulp of Firewhiskey is actually going to my head, so I'm not entirely acting anymore.

"Why? Damn it Rose!" He say as he scrubs his hands over his face "Why is because nobody gets to touch my baby cousin with their filthy hands until they marry you." He says with a small smile. Oh great. Well if he only knew about the things I do in my spare time. I'm sure he would murder Malfoy for me.

Hey! Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea after all!

_Malfoy_! I think sullenly. Fred is watching me closely, so I take another huge gulp of my Firewhiskey and avoid his eyes. The boys don't know about my supposed secret boyfriend cos I only wear Malfoy's jumper to bed.

Fred's gaze bores into mine as he narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Rose, I don't like that shifty look. What are you not telling me?" Fred demands sternly. I smile at him innocently

"What do you mean Freddy?" I ask him innocently. His eyes narrow even further, "Who is he, Rose?" Fred asks me sounding angry again. I begin to shake my head and open my mouth to tell him I don't understand but he cuts me off "Damn it Rose, don't lie to me! You never keep stuff from me unless you know it will piss me off! Who is gonna be gunning for Dylan's head when they find out you kissed him? Who am I gonna have to kill for touching you?" He demands, angry at me all over again.

I do the first thing I can think of.

"Who says it wasn't all Dylan?" I blurt out, before I clap my hand over my mouth as though I can retract my stupid words. Who says it's not will be Dylan when he wakes up tomorrow.

Shit!

Fred's eyes narrow angrily at me before he swivels to stare at Dylan who is now dancing again. I giggle, he dances funny.

Oh crap I think I might actually be drunk now.

Oh well!

I bring my glass back to my lips and down the rest of my Firewhiskey as Fred turns to stare at me questioningly.

"You're telling me that you have been secretly seeing Dylan?" Fred asks in a deadly voice. I gulp.

"I didn't say that." I mumble looking down at my feet. Fred makes a sound of irritation and his hand squeezes my shoulder just a little too hard before he gives me a little shove and says "Get out of here Rose. Sleep it off and we'll deal with all this shit tomorrow."

I close my eyes in silent thanks and take the out Fred has given me. I weave through the drunken people still partying on as I make for the door. Giggling as I push my way through it with no intention of going to bed. I suspect I may be turning just a little bit hysterical from alcohol consumption and stress.

So instead of turning left and making my way towards the seventh floor staircase I hang a right and wander off down the dark corridor, weaving a little due to the effects of copious amounts of Firewhiskey. Giggling again when I trip as I catch my foot on a statue. Still giggling I pick myself back up

"Fuck, what am I going to tell Fred tomorrow?" I mumble aloud to myself.


	16. Interrogation

Chapter 16: Interrogations

I think I'm somewhere on the second floor when I realise that somebody is following me. I have been wandering the pitch black corridors after using a spell on myself that allows me to see in the dark without the aid of a torch or Lumos spell. It's not great though so everything is still bathed in shadows and I can't actually see whoever it is that is following me. I can hear them though. I pretend that I can't as I round another corner before I hide behind one of the stone torches in the hopes that the person will keep walking. Trying not to giggle again at the ridiculous hiding spot I've chosen.

"I don't think you're inferior mental capabilities allow you to truly fathom how much I detest you Weasley." Malfoy's voice says into the darkness. I feel all my anger and hatred for him pool in my stomach like bile and I step out from behind the torch, almost colliding with the arrogant useless prat.

"And I don't think you're capable of fathoming the infinite number of times every day that I wish for your death and devise -in ever increasingly gruesome ways- how to do you in." I say cuttingly. Malfoy growls and grabs hold of my arm, dragging me towards the door of an empty classroom.

"Get your scummy filthy hands off me Malfoy!" I demand loudly "You're not worthy to touch me!" I growl at him. He throws open the door to the classroom before he shoves me inside.

"Shut up Weasley, you stupid bint or you'll get Filch sniffing around!" Malfoy growls at me as he closes the door and uses magic to lock it. I pace into the room angrily, trying to put as much distance between myself and him as I can. As much as I hate him, there is no way I'm spending my life in Azkaban for murdering him.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" I snarl when I'm on the other side of the classroom. I find that I am far angrier at him than usual, like I want to break every bone in his body, heal them and then break them all again.

"Oh no Weasley, fuck you! You pathetic whore!" He growls at me as he stalks towards me like a predator stalking prey.

"Oh I'm the whore? Is that it? Yet while I have only fucked one person you've fucked how many Malfoy?" I growl right back at him "You're the only whore here you arrogant asshole."I tell him disgustedly. The image of him snogging that Hufflepuff girl seems to be burned into my brain and I find that I really want to hurt him for kissing her.

"Oh no Weasley, you're a whore. I saw you with Dylan. Merlin, if you threw yourself at him any harder I would've thrown up!" Malfoy growls angrily and I suddenly recall the rage on his face when he watched me kiss Dylan. I let a smirk crawl onto my face.

"Jealous much, Malfoy?" I sneer at him smirking.

He is still stalking towards me and I notice that he still has hold of his bottle of Firewhiskey. I watch him scowl at me before he takes a huge swig out of it.

"Over you Weasley? Please woman, give me a little credit. If Parker wants you. he's welcome to you. You're nothing but a whore anyway." Malfoy snarls nastily and I feel a nasty sting at his words. I don't like the way that cut at me. I'm not supposed to give a damn what Malfoy thinks of me!

"We've been through this Malfoy. You're the whore. I've only fucked you! Whereas you..." I growl at him, hearing the raw anger and slight pain in my voice before he cuts me off.

"Have only fucked you Weasley!" He growls angrily at me as his face contorts with rage. He is only a few feet from me now and he looks like he wants to wrap his hands around my throat and squeeze until I stop kicking.

My brain falters. What did he say? Why did I have to drink so much damn it?

"What? What did you just say?" I demand blankly. Malfoy steps forwards and leans his palm against the wall next to my head.

He leers down at me angrily before he takes another long draught of whiskey. I smirk at him through the darkness as he shudders a little at the burn in his throat.

"I said: the only person I've fucked is you, Weasley!" Malfoy growls at me. I hear the slur in his words and realise slowly that Malfoy is actually really drunk. "And you have to be a stupid fucking whore and snog Dylan fucking Parker!" He snarls angrily as he pounds his fist against the wall next to my head. The look on his face says that he would rather be doing it to my face.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" I whisper angrily. I don't know how else to respond to what he has said. How dare he tell me something like that! How dare he! I don't know how to handle the fact that we're enemies and fuck buddies and apparently took each other's virginity.

He smirks down at me coldly, looking pissed off but unsurprised. "See! You just go around offering yourself to everyone!" He says nastily.

I slap him.

"Don't you _ever_ call me a whore again!" I threaten him dangerously. He looks shocked that I've slapped him and angry and maybe a little hurt.

"Fuck it I hate you Weasley!" He growls before taking another gulp of whiskey.

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of being a fucking whore Malfoy! I saw you with the Hufflepuff bitch! At least I knew the name of the person I was snogging!" I snarl at him before snatching the bottle from his hand and taking a huge swig of my own. The bottle is almost empty now. Malfoy watches me with narrowed eyes so I clamp my muscles tight to ensure I don't shudder at the burn of the alcohol in my throat. He looks slightly impressed.

"Wouldn't have had to touch her if you could keep your legs shut" Malfoy grumbles as he tries to take the bottle back. I slap his pretty face again. His eyes dance with a fire that excites me as he glares down at me in hatred.

"I told you never to hit me again Weasley!" He threatens nastily as his eyes sparkle dangerously.

"I tolerated the third year loser, even thought he had guts when he grabbed you the other day. But I will not tolerate Parker getting a piece of you" Malfoy whispers in a way that makes me think that maybe he's talking to himself more than to me. I raise my eyebrows at him but he doesn't notice as he continues "That prat's wanted a slice of you for years but as usual you're completely oblivious. Too much bitch in you to even notice when someone wants you." He whispers mostly to himself as he stares angrily at the wall above my head.

What the hell is he on about? Damn me for drinking too much, my brain is not making any sense of his words. There is no way I can even begin to understand what Malfoy is on about.

"Did you just say you won't tolerate anyone else touching me?" I demand as Malfoy's words register meaning through the drunken fog in my brain. Malfoy's eyes snap back into focus as he watches my angry expression. I shove my hands against his chest. It's that or attempt to strangle him, which could be bad in case I actually do kill him. No way am I going to Azkaban for this pathetic prat!

"Where do you get off? I can do whatever the hell I like! You don't own me!" I snap at him nastily. His eyes gleam wickedly through the darkness.

"You're such a bitch!" He says as he snatches the bottle back from me and downs the remaining liquid before he tosses the bottle aside. Then he fixes me a heated look. "And if I don't own you, how come I'm the only person who knows you like it when I bite the back of your neck?" He says, his voice getting husky "How come I know that if I do this" he hooks his finger beneath my chin "That you will submit to me every time?" He says with a dark chuckle when my head tilts sideways of it's own accord to expose my neck. I glare at him angrily and shove him again. "Oh, and if I don't own you, then why the fuck do you wear this?" He demands seriously as he grabs hold of my locket. The one I took from the room where everything is hidden.

Huh?

"Get your filthy hands off me Malfoy!" I snarl "I won't be touched by the same hands or mouth that touched that slut!"

Malfoy smirks wickedly as he leans over me with his hand on the wall. "No you'd rather let Parker touch you with his stubby little fingers, wouldn't you Wench?" He growls at me.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" I whisper nastily.

He grins heatedly "Anytime love." He slurs at me

"What the bloody hell is your problem Malfoy?" I demand as he takes a small step closer to me.

"Right now? The fact that you're not under me, screaming my name." He says cheekily, making me shiver. I glare up at him.

"You haven't earned that Malfoy" I say coldly.

He smirks "On the contrary, given that you attacked me today with magic, with you feet and with several bludgers, not to mention the strategic snogging session with Parker to make me jealous and the fact that you have slapped me twice, I think I've more than earned it." Malfoy says snidely, he really must be drunk to admit that he was jealous. Hey! He just admitted to being jealous!

"So you were jealous of Dylan for kissing me?" I say triumphantly. Malfoy narrows his eyes at me. "I'm the only one who gets to touch you like that Weasley." He whispers to me possessively. I feel a little tingle run though my body as he says that.

"And why is that?" I ask him softly, watching his face carefully. He looks at me, his face open and truthful as he whispers

"Cos you're mine."


	17. Who, How What Now?

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you all soooo much for your reviews. I just love them and i'm really glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it =) Also i got a question about when i update. I try to update one chapter per day, but as I'm back at uni now i may sometimes get too caught up in assignments or college life to update everyday. However i will try my best make sure i update as frequently as possible. Thanks for the love. Please review**

Chapter 17: Who, How... What now?

I wake up with my head pounding and nausea rolling through my stomach. Oh it should be illegal for one person to feel this awful. Who let in all these ridiculously heavy elephants that are all trying to tap dance on my head at the same time? And what type of furry creature has crawled into my mouth and had the indecency to die there?

Miraculously, I manage to wake up in my own bed, thank Merlin! However, I'm wearing my shirt backwards, no underwear whatsoever, a crooked skirt and a leather jacket that is inside out and definitely does not belong to me. And I reek of stale whiskey. And sweat and the faint scent of honey and mint that I have come to associate as the scent of sex.

What the hell happened last night that has me feeling this awful?

I vaguely remember the party... and the drinking... Oh shit and that I snogged Dylan Parker!

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Did I maybe have had an argument of some kind with Freddy, maybe? I suppose that would make sense if he saw me kissing Dylan, they are best friends after all.

Then I must have left, I remember anger and darkness and some ridiculous giggling. Did I fall over? That could explain the large blue lump on my shin. Did I fight with Malfoy last night?

_Malfoy!_

My brain kicks into high gear when it stumbles across Malfoy's name.

That scumbag was snogging that skinny little Hufflepuff bitch! Right in front of me! He even had the nerve to tell me I wasn't allowed to kiss anyone but him! How dare he say that after what he did! I think angrily. And wasn't there something about him being jealous?

Wait...

It's all coming back to me now: the odd look on his face as he said something to me, followed by uncontrollable passion.

That would certainly explain the state of my clothing... and I'm thinking the jacket must belong to Malfoy.

Ha! Take that Malfoy, now I have two of you jumpers!

I wonder what he said to me though?

Hmmm...

... Nope, it's not coming back to me. Damn my head hurts! Remind me not to think too hard.

I've got to shower...

I don't even bother straightening my clothing before I stumble towards the door. I don't get there though. Not before the door creaks open.

Loz stands before me; she looks to be in the same state as me.

"Wha...? What happened to you?" She groans, when her eyes focus on me. I squint at her, trying to force my pounding head to makes sense of her words.

"Urrrgghhh..." I groan at her. "I think I died." I mutter at her. My eyes travel over her. She has sex hair. It's sticking out everywhere but it looks as though James had dragged his hands though it a million times. She has her jeans on inside out too, and she is wearing James's quidditch jersey.

"What happened to you?" I ask when I convince my brain that the words are in fact supposed to go in that order and that I need to open my mouth for them to come out. Loz giggles softly

"James. James happened to me" She wiggles her eyebrows at me "Again and again and again." She adds with a purr of gloating satisfaction.

"You hussy!" I tell her with a smile. Talking to her is making me feel a little better.

"Don't be getting all smug though my darling. You aren't the only one who was ravished last night." I tell her proudly. Wait, I'm not supposed to tell her that. Oh crap!

Loz's eyes widen and I watch her eyes look me up and down.

"You look worse than I do. Whose jacket is that?" She asks me with a sly grin. I gulp.

"Rosie didn't I see you kissing Dylan last night? Have you been seeing him all this time?" she asks me excitedly. I flop back on my bed with a groan.

"No it's not Dylan, but yes I kissed him. It wasn't him that I slept with though."I mumble as she curls up next to me on my bed. "Won't you please tell me who it is Rosie?" she pleads "I promise I won't tell a soul. Pretty please." I begin to shake my head at her, but that makes it thump painfully so I stop. "No. You'll laugh your ass off if you ever find out. And as much as I love you, I desperately hope no-one ever finds out. Not even you." I tell her in a whisper. She reaches out very slowly to cup my cheek in her hand. I look at her through bleary eyes and realize she is giving me a suspicious look.

She doesn't say anything though and after a while her hand falls away and I realize she's fallen asleep.

Trying not to jostle her or move too suddenly in hopes of avoiding more pain in my abused and severely dehydrated brain I drag myself up again and head for the door with thoughts of a shower. As I stumble through the halls of Hogwarts, I realize it is early morning, still dark outside and the castle is silent 'cause everyone sleeps in on Sundays.

The prefect's bathroom is warm and a very welcome sight as I lock the door and trudge towards the array of taps. I turn them all on; I really don't care if the scents of each one combine into something unappealing. I just want the swimming pool sized bath tub filled as soon as possible. Nothing cures a hangover like swimming.

Slowly I strip off, sliding my crooked skirt down my legs, shrugging Malfoy's leather jacket off my shoulders before ditching my shirt. When the bath looks full I dive into it from the edge.

Mmmm.

I love the warm frothy bubbles. They make my head feel better. I may never leave this bathroom.

I stay in the bath for what feels like hours, until my skin is deliciously soft and my fingers are wrinkly, completely switching my brain off. I refuse to try and analyse my way through the disaster I have come to believe last night must have been. My poor brain needs rest and so nice cold water to wash away the fuzzy creature that has taken p residence on my tongue. It does not need to be trying to think through the events last night, nor does it need to analyses the fact that I apparently felt jealous upon seeing my arch nemesis kissing someone who wasn't me. And it really doesn't need to be trying to remember what Malfoy must've said to me that resulted in us partaking in a form of love making that has left me feeling tender in my nether region.

After dragging myself out I crawl over to the vanity table where a fluffy white towel waits for me, clambering onto the stool even as I try to dry myself. It's so nice having such a huge bathroom all to myself. Sitting there I refuse to glance at my reflection before proceeding to dry my long, curly red hair. I take my time, rubbing the water out of each delicate ringlet. I don't think I could handle looking at my no doubt ghastly reflection just yet. The shock to my sense might kill me.

My head has finally stopped pounding when I finally get my long curly hair dried and look into the mirror at my reflection. I'm afraid of the girl who peers back at me.

The bath water has done nothing to remove my makeup, so I currently look like a gothic emotionally challenged train wreck who has been balling her eyes out all night. My locket hangs heavily around my neck, where it sits nestled amongst no less than five hickeys.

And those are just the ones on my throat.

As well as those, I have three on my left shoulder two on my ribcage- both on the right-hand side- and a large black one on my left hip. Now I really do look like bruised fruit!

Fuck!

How am I going to hide all of these? I don't do turtle-necks and it's not cold enough yet for a scarf unless outside. Buggeration and Fuckery!

Wait... maybe there is a way around this. No one but me and Malfoy knows that the leather jacket is his. The only solution here is to wear the jacket all day and not even try to hide my throat hickeys. It will make me look like a trash bag, and no doubt tarnish my otherwise immaculate reputation but I'm not really seeing any other option.

Freddy is going to kill me anyway for kissing Dylan, especially when Dylan tells him that we in fact have_ not_ been secretly seeing each other. So why not get him off Dylan completely and prove that I wasn't seeing Dylan?

Fred's going to kill me when I refuse to tell him who it was though. I'm not entirely sure how I'll handle keeping the truth from him, but I suppose I really have no choice. It's not like I can lie and say it was someone who isn't Malfoy, because then Freddy would rally James and they'd beat up the innocent and undeserving soul I name. It would be even worse if I told the truth, that I've been secretly venting my sexual frustration with the guy who is my rival and enemy and who happens to infuriate me more than anyone else on the planet. No, the only viable solution to this problem is to lie my ass off and blatantly refuse to tell Freddy who it is, citing the grounds that I don't want them to be beating p the guy I'm sleeping with, even if I might be ok with it.

I can outlast his interrogations. It's not like he'll torture me for information...Right?

Malfoy's eyes bulge when he glances towards me from the Slytherin table. He looks utterly horrified and shocked. Thankfully, no one from the brood except Al have come to dinner yet and given that I have done an excellent job of avoiding all of them all day by spending my day in the dungeons making new and exciting potions that I hadn't tried before, none of them have yet seen the state of my throat, nor my attire.

I've been on the lookout for all of them, particularly Malfoy, to see their reactions to my get-up. Of course, I'm kind of enjoying Malfoy's reaction.

Malfoy is glaring at me in hatred as always, no doubt due to the fact that while I'm not running around in his quidditch jersey like Loz wore James's, I am openly displaying the fact that I had a good time last night. Naturally he's the only one here who knows that this is his jacket, and that he caused all the marks on my throat. Plus I'm wearing red. And Malfoy loves it when I wear red.

Of course, the fact that I'm wearing his leather jacket, a red lace halter-neck top and figure hugging jeans probably does not help matters concerning people thinking I'm a skank. However, given that the general reaction to my attire, not to mention all the hickeys, will be: Rose is a Slut, I figured I might as well dress like a classy, sexy one.

I stare across the Great Hall and Malfoy stares back at me. He looks angry at me for wearing his jacket, but he also looks confused and slightly turned on and he just keeps staring. Albus hadn't actually noticed anything up until this point due to the fact that he eats like a ravenously starving wolf, but he glances at Malfoy when Malfoy doesn't respond to something he has said. Then he follows Malfoy's gaze to me.

Al's eyes narrow dangerously as they zero in on me and I watch him count the five hickeys adorning my throat with his eyes. Oh he looks pissed. Of all my cousins and the member of the brood Al is the one with the slowest temper. He takes a lot of stirring, before he starts to boil into anger and even longer to let that anger spill over into rage. He keeps a very tight leash on his temper and he usually lets go of the anger very quickly. But today his eyes focus on the leather jacket suspiciously before he glances back at Malfoy. One of his eyebrows is cocked suspiciously and he is wearing an angry scowl.

A truly horrible thought has just occurred to me.

_What if Albus knows this is Malfoy's jacket_?

Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm such an idiot!

Al shoves himself away from the table with a look of disgust on his face and I notice that Malfoy is watching Al out of the corner of his eyes. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Al nudges Malfoy roughly and signals that he wants to leave the hall. Malfoy stares across the tables at me with a look of resignation. Then he gradually closes his eyes and shakes his head from side to side very slowly before he gets up and follows Al out of the hall. As soon as they leave the hall I climb to my feet with deliberate sluggishness, forcing myself to go slow even though I want to leap to my feet and run out of the hall screaming at my own stpidity. No way am I going to be able to eat anything else now. My stomach is all tied up in knots. Al knows our secret. Damn me and my stupidity!

Why did I ever agree to fucking my arch enemy, _A.K.A_ Al's best friend _A.K.A_ the boy my parents would despise the most _A.K.A_ Scorpius effing Malfoy?

Why? Why? WHY?

Why couldn't I just be like every other normal sixteen year old girl and get myself a regular boyfriend? The type that would tell me I'm beautiful. The type that would whisper sweet nothings in my ear that turn me on, and would hold me close when I cry. The type I could fall in love with and dream of spending the rest of my life with. Why couldn't I find myself the type of boyfriend who would actually be my boyfriend, rather than my fuck buddy?

Oh wait I know... Because I'm an idiot and Scorpius Malfoy does strange things to my insides.

I leave the hall slowly, my heart pounding like a drum in my chest as fear coils in my stomach like a rope knotted too tight. I can't believe Albus Potter has worked out my secret...

Wait.

I'm feeling the beginnings of an idea.

Surely this brand of jacket isn't owned exclusively by Malfoy within the entire school. Right? I mean, he's rich yes, and this jacket was probably expensive, but surely he's not the only guy within the entire school who owns a leather jacket.

Oh I can fix this.

It doesn't take me long to locate Al and Malfoy. Mostly because they are in a corridor in the dungeons and Al is throwing punches at Malfoy. I grin as I stride towards them I've always wanted to see the day when Al would throw a punch at his best friend, although I never dreamed it would be because of me. Stopping ten feet away to lean my shoulder against the wall as I say

"Trouble in paradise, ladies?"

Malfoy spins towards me in shock; clearly he thought they were alone and that this was a private show. Al's fist, which was already in motion when I spoke, strikes Malfoy on the side of the head with a small crunching sound. Malfoy stumbles sideways a little from the impact and I grin in amusement before Al is in my face. He takes hold of both of my shoulders and begins squeezing them so hard they hurt.

"Albus Potter, you loosen your grip right now or I'll break your fucking fingers." I snarl at him, reacting instinctually to the pain he is causing me. His grip loosens, fractionally, but it still hurts. I narrow my eyes at him dangerously.

"You can shove the tough chick act Rose." Al growls at me. He is practically vibrating with rage. I've never seen Albus Potter this angry.

"Now, where'd you get the jacket?" He demands angrily, spitting the words at me and narrowing his eyes on me as though he knows I'm about to lie to him.

I smile at him sweetly, but given that he is hurting me and that I'm terrified he knows the truth I know the smile reach my eyes as I say evasively "It was a gift."

I can see Malfoy behind Albus and I watch his eyes widen slightly as he catches my words. Guess he wasn't expecting me to show up at all, let alone try to defend myself against Al's doubt correct-However devastating- accusations.

"Is that right?" Al says nastily "Tell me Rose; what promoted Scorpius Malfoy -someone who despises you- to give you his favourite leather jacket, as a _gift_?" I open my mouth to answer him but he cuts me off before I can lie to his face "And don't you dare lie to me Rose Weasley! Because I fuckin' _know_ he gave to you after the disgusting way he ravished your fucking throat!" Al snarls savagely. Fear flicks through my veins like a jolt of electricity but I fight back the urge to cringe at the truth of his accusation.

Instead I react in the only logical way I can think of that would be expected if it wasn't the truth.

I slap him. Hard.

Then I watch through narrowed eyes as Albus Potter reels back from me, his hand clutching his -no doubt stinging- red cheek as he looks at me in shock and anger. Truthfully if Malfoy has admitted to him that we've been being inappropriate I will kill him. But if he hasn't and Al is just guessing then I would be expected to react exactly like this.

I stalk slowly towards Al, my eyes narrowed in rage as he backs away from me. He doesn't look angry anymore, which tells me he was guessing about Malfoy being the owner of the jacket. Thank Merlin!

"Albus Severus Potter" I hiss dangerously, noticing that even Malfoy looks shocked and flinches slightly at the hatred and rage in my voice "If you _ever_ suggest that I have had anything to do with the Death-Eater spawn of that nature ever again I will destroy you. Do you understand me?" I snarl at him as his eyes widen slightly in fear or shock.

"My business is my own, but I'll have you know that this jacket does NOT belong to Malfoy. Nor do the marks on my throat. Furthermore I'm disgusted that you think I would sink so low. I may be a bitch, but I sure as hell am not a fucking whore!" I hiss at him, my wand is now trained on Al's throat and my eyes are narrowed as I focus all of my anger about the whole situation, as well as my fear at being caught and my hatred of Malfoy into that one look.

"Ok, Rose. Ok, I'm sorry for suggesting it. It's just that secret boyfriend stuff the whole school is going on with about you, as well as the fact that Scorp has a jacket just like that one, got me suspicious..." He trails off pathetically as I narrow my eyes further. I even take another threatening step towards him, jinxes and hexes rolling through my brain as I try to think of the most painful, legal curse I know.

Suddenly someone grabs me from behind, one hand wrapping around my face before I can say the hex, the other crashing down on my arm, knocking my wand from my grip. "Go on Al," Malfoy says from next to my ear, "She'll be sad later when she realises she's hurt you when her real problem is with me. I'll hold her off" He says to Albus. His voice echoes in my head as Al nods then turns and strides away through the dungeons. Leaving me alone in the dark with Scorpius Malfoy.


	18. Physicalities

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so glad your loving the story. Ok now i just ahve to tell you all about the hilarious review i got from a rabid Drarry fan. they took the time to review and tell me my story sucked because harry should have Draco's baby, not Astoria. lol, when this is a story about Rose and Scorp. Lol. i just couldn't stop laughing. However, I sent them a message saying that if they had wanted a drarry site they shouldn't have clicked on my story as i don't write slash. I might wrte juicy juicy lemons but no slash. it's just not my thing. Anyway, i edited this chapter a little, as i recieved a review hoping for some mad lemons. I couldn't resist throwing some in. So this chap does have lemons at the end so if it's not your thing you should bail now. Please Review! xx -E.**

Chapter 18: Physicality's.

Malfoy doesn't let go of me, even after Al is long gone. His hand is still clamped over my face, despite my efforts to munch on his palm. His other hand has curled around my stomach beneath my lacy top and he has begun to drag me backwards down a deserted corridor. He paused only long enough to scoop up my wand and slide it into his back pocket. Damn you short legs! I keep trying to struggle against him, but Malfoy is too strong, and my legs aren't long enough that I can get a decent grip on the ground to fight back.

"Simmer down, Wench." Malfoy says softly into my ear. I can hear the smirk in his voice as I continue trying to get away from him. My attempts are truly pathetic and despite my best efforts and having sunk my teeth in his hand several times Malfoy hasn't let go of my face yet. He chuckles darkly as I sink my teeth into him again biting down as hard as I can "Now now Weasley, that's not very nice is it? And here I thought you cared?" He says with mock reproachfulness.

I make a sarcastic sound in my throat.

Malfoy finally let's go of my face when we are at the very end of a dark deserted corridor. It is so dark down here that I can't actually see him at all. I know he is still there though because he keeps one hand on my hip beneath my top as I spin to face him angrily. I open my mouth to rip him a new one for dragging me down here when he says

"Weasley, you really are an idiot." His tone of voice is one of irritation and something akin to pity, as though he thinks that I'm cursed with stupidity and can't change it.

"Excuse me?" I demand questioningly.

"Which part of wearing my jacket and showing off your hickeys seemed like a good idea to you?" He asks me. Strangely he doesn't seem to have his usual hatred packed into each question as he talks to me. I feel anger roll through me at his question.

"How about the fact that I currently have _ELEVEN_ hickeys? Or maybe the fact that I barely remember last night, meaning that I have no idea whether we were careful? What about the fact that I look damn good in your jacket?" I snarl at him, only realising as I say all of these things that I haven't really put much thought into the whole situation.

Fuck! What if we didn't use contraception last night? I barely remember the whole thing as it is. Shit!

"Eleven huh? New record!" Malfoy says deviously, I can hear the smirk on his tone. I punch his chest. "Oi! Don't hit me Wench! I've already taken two punches from your deranged cousin because of your stupidity!" Malfoy grumbles at me "And I don't remember much of last night either, but I know we were careful. So quit your stressing, no way was I gonna risk knocking you up." He sneers at me nastily.

I smirk. "Don't worry Malfoy, it's ok for you to admit that I look sexy in your jacket." I say wickedly "We both know I do, whether you admit it or not." I grin when he grunts, no doubt disagreeing with me.

"Yeah right Weasley, it's too big on you." He says to me, but I don't really hear much conviction in his voice "Oh, and it was Not a gift! You will be giving it back!" He says suddenly. I make a noise of scorn at his suggestion. No way is he getting this back, for all that he thinks it's too big, that's what makes it look so damn sexy on me.

"You're gonna have to give it back Weasley, 'cause even if I were inclined to let you keep it, which I'm not, I'll have to be able to prove to Al that I still have mine." He says and I can hear the lie in his voice, part of him wants to let me keep it. "And you still have my other jumper, even though you never wear it." He grumbles at me. Sounds to me like he's a little disappointed that I don't wear it where he can see me. His hand on my hips is warm and it's making me feel all tingly.

"Sounds to me, Malfoy, as though you like seeing me wear your things. You can admit that there's a twisted little part of you that loves the possessiveness you feel at seeing me wear articles of your clothing." I say slyly before adding, "And I do wear your jumper, almost every night." Malfoy snorts at me.

"You sleep in it?" He says in disbelief.

Now that I think about it that is a little weird. But if I just stopped Dom and Roxy and Loz will think me and my '_secret boyfriend'_ have broken up. That will be detrimental to all the times I sneak out after hours and sneak back in during the early hours of the morning or stalk back into our dorm before classes start the following morning.

"Yep I do. What of it?" I demand of him through the darkness. It is so much harder to tell what he thinks about something when I can't see his facial expressions. I suppose I could always settle for more physical contact. Grinning into the darkness I reach out until I can slide my hand into the back pocket of his jeans. The movement causes him to take a step closer to me, and I wonder at the satisfied feeling that seeps through me as his hand on my hips circles around to rest on my lower back over my tattoo.

"Isn't that the type of thing girls do when they like someone or when the article of clothing belongs to their boyfriend?" Malfoy says quietly. Oddly he doesn't sound repulsed by the whole idea. I chuckle at him.

"Yeah, it is. But Malfoy, you're forgetting about my 'secret boyfriend'." I say wickedly, I do so love to horrify him "Oh and Malfoy," I whisper softly "In this instant the person closest to 'secret boyfriend' description in my life is you."

"Wench, you really are awful." He says through the darkness, he doesn't sound like he means it though, he sounds amused. Damn him, he is supposed to be horrified at the idea of possibly being considered as my secret boyfriend, although I would never in a million years agree to be his girlfriend.

Not for all the money in the world. Which he probably has.

No matter how good he is in bed.

You hear me brain?

"Now Malfoy, is that really a nice thing to say to your secret girlfriend?" I ask innocently, knowing that if he could see my expression he would see the evil glint in my eyes.

"Not on your life Weasley, never in a million years will you be anything close to mine." Malfoy whispers back nastily.

"As if I'd ever..." I begin before his words ring in my head, echoing back to what he said last night

"_Cos you're mine"_

The words echo in my head.

"_Lumos_" I whisper, my wand tip flaring with a little white light from his back pocket. I reach around to pull it out, then I hold out so that I can see Malfoy's expression.

"Malfoy... Everything with our little arrangement is working just fine for you, right?" I ask him seriously. His silver-grey eyes stare back at me for several long moments, his face an unreadable expression before he says, "Just physical... Right, Weasley?" He murmurs, his eyes boring into mine.

"Right" I confirm with a slight nod of my head, then I grin slyly at him "Of course who could blame you for falling for me, really? I am a goddess after all, but a goddess who's using you nonetheless." I say nastily, using silent wordless magic to put out the light on the end of my wand before sliding it back into his back pocket.

"It makes me laugh when you say it like I'm not using you right back." Malfoy murmurs, using his grip on my lower back to pull me towards him until his pelvis is cradled against my hips. I grin at the excitement and arousal flickering through my system at his proximity.

"I don't suppose you'd care to prove it?" I purr at him, rolling my hips a little. He chuckles darkly.

"You really would, wouldn't you? Despite the fact that your cousin, who also happens to be my best mate was just throwing punches at me and accusing the two of us for being ridiculously inappropriate, you'd let me fuck you right here, wouldn't you?" he asks me, sounding amused and slightly bewildered by the idea. I grin because even though he seems amused and shocked, I can also hear the way lust has lowered his voice to a husky murmur and can feel his obvious arousal pressing against me.

"Sure, I like to live on the wild side." I purr at him "Besides, where's the fun if we aren't risking being caught?" I murmur to him, as my free hand slides beneath shirt to caress his warm skin. He laughs softly, as his free hand slides into my long hair, his warm fingers making the nape of my neck tingle with anticipation.

"I suppose that explains why you wore red today, Baby." He murmurs "You know I can't handle it when you wear red." His voice sounds from directly above my left ear alost growling with huskiness, making me shiver.

Moments later I feel him press his lips against neck, making me gasp in surprise. His hand in my hair slides around until he can hook his finger beneath my chin. I feel him grin as my head turns sideways, exposing my neck to his sinful ministrations. I bite my lip on a moan as his mouth ravishes my tender skin. Maybe I should use a silencing charm on this area, just in case, after all it's one thing to risk being caught having sex here. But it's entirely another to openly invite discovery by not using silencing charms to keep people from hearing me scream.

Slowly I slide my hand from beneath his shirt onto his other back pocket to retrieve my wand. Malfoy's grip on me tightens momentarily as I pull my wand from his pocket. I chuckle, realising that after all the time we spend being inappropriate with each other, and despite the fact that I invited today's ravishing, he still doesn't trust me not to try and hex him.

"_Muffliato_" I whisper, waving my wand about behind him as he resumes kissing my love bite covered throat with his soft lips. When I'm done I slide my wand back into his pocket, it's easier than trying to shove it into mine while I'm pressed against a wall.

Pulling both hands out of his back pockets I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his silky hair. I tilt my head back sideways too, forcing him to stop kissing my lips. He pulls back slightly and I just know that if I could see his face he would have his eyebrows raised at me questioningly. I crush my lips to his, letting my eyes slide closed in pure pleasure as he nips at my lips.

Damn I love kissing Scorpius Malfoy! My heart starts to race as he presses me harder against the wall. Using my grip on his hair I draw him deeper into the kiss and roll my hips with more pressure against him, enjoying the way he smirks against my lips before kissing me harder. I love the way his tongue against mine makes me feel like I'm irresistible, like he can never get enough of the feeling. I'm beginning to suspect that I can't get enough of it. Or of him.

"Scorpius" I moan when he pulls away from my lips to kiss along my jaw. I feel my stupid grin spread across my face while my eyes roll back in my head when his hand slides around to unsnap the buttons on my jeans.

His warmth leaves me for several moments as he bends, dragging my jeans and underwear down my legs to the floor. I gasp at the feel of his fingers against my aching flesh. I don't know how he does it, but with just a kiss he gets my insides clenching and an aching need centred squarely at the junction between my thighs. I hear him chuckle moments before I shriek as he slides one long hard digit between my lower lips. Oh Merlin, that feels good.

My finger tighten in his hair as he begins to slowly pump his finger in a sawing motion within me, plunging it deep before drawing it back slowly, bent slightly so that his nail drags across my most sensitive area. My breathing hitches to panting gasps and he chuckles smugly at the mewling sounds coming from my throat.

Dragging one hand out of his hair and down his body I try to maintain my concentration long enough to get his jeans undone while he adds another finger within me, plunging them hard and deep into my slick heat. I grin in triumph when I manage to undo his jeans and slide my hand instead them to find that he is commando again. I wrap my small hand around his impressive silk covered steel rod. Grinning at the hitch in his breath.

"Rose!" he groans as I slide my hand up his cock, I like the way he times his plunging fingers to my strokes. When I pause my grip around his tip, he stills his hand, so that only the tips of his fingers are still within me. When I work my hand back down, he plunges his finger, with equally slow deliberateness back into my clutching passage.

I don't know how he does it, but within minutes my body is coiled tight, teetering on the edge of pleasurable insanity.

Reaching down with the hand that isn't gliding up and down his cock I catch his fingers and pull them away from my tormented flesh. We are both panting as I let go of his hand so that I can climb him. He snags his arms beneath my ass and lifts me until my legs are wrapped around his lean hips and my back is supported by the stone walls of the castle. Using my grip on his cock I position him so that his tip presses into my a few millimetres.

When I have us lined up take my hands away and wrap my arm around his neck, letting my nails dig into his clothing clad shoulders

"Scorpius..." I murmur to him, pausing until he replies

"Rose?" he question me, his voice so husky that I almost don't understand him.

"Fuck me." I command him "Now... Hard!"

I scream when he slams into me with one long hard powerful thrust. His cock brands me with its heat, sawing against my overstimulated flesh as his thrust sends him gliding deep within in until I can almost feel it against the back of my throat. It feels so good! Scorpius wastes no time. When he has filled me completely he draws back, pressing me hard against the wall, bracing for his next deep thrust, high and hard and so hot it burns. Oh Merlin I think I'm gonna lose it.

Scorpius sets a hard, fast pace, pounding into me with such high deep hard thrusts that every pound fills me until his tips nudges against my cervix. Now I understand what they mean when people talk about having their belly button tickled from the inside. I use my grip on his shoulder to bear down onto each of his upward thrusts.

"Scorp... I'm... I'm gonna... Fuck!" I gasp at him as his hard deep thrust sends me careening over the edge into a pit of pleasure. My inner walls clamp around him, quivering and pulsing as my orgasm crashes over me. I milk him for all he's worth and I feel his muscles coil beneath my thighs before he groans

"Rose!"

Even as we are both caught up in our own orgasm he reaches up, his hand taking hold of the back of my neck. He guides my face to his, pressing a hot demanding, claiming kiss on my lips, his tongue delving into my mouth to tangle with mine in a way that makes my toes curl with even more pleasure. My hands twist into his blonde hair, fastening his face to mine as I kiss him with all the pleasure rolling through me.

I keep kissing him, even when my orgasm has wrung me out and he stops pulsing within me. I could do this forever.

Eventually we have to stop and catch our breath. I can hear the wild gasp in mine as I fight to draw enough oxygen into my body. It takes too much effort to even hold my head up, so I let it drop down until my forehead is pressed to the top of his shoulder. Malfoy follows suit, burying his face against my neck as he pants.

"I swear you'll be the death of me." He whispers after several long minutes of silence. I nod my head, which still rest on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll make it worth the trip to hell." I murmur back to him, my fingers playing with his silky hair. He snorts at me in amusement.

"Malfoy?" I murmur, turning my head to face his neck.

"Hmmm?" he hums back at me.

"I hate you." I whisper, before pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. I sense his smile as his hand on my ass squeezes lightly.

"As I loathe you, Baby." He murmurs back to me.

I snort at him before gathering my strength as unhooking my legs from around his waist. He pulls out of me as he lowers me to my feet. Reaching around into his back pocket I snag my wand bag, twirling it madly as I murmur cleaning spells and brandish my wand around my lady parts. Malfoy does the same while I reach for my jeans and underwear which are in a crumpled heap beneath my feet.

"Since when did you start calling me '_Baby'_, Malfoy?" I ask him as I tug my jeans up my legs and fasten them at my hips. He has proceeded to do up his own jeans, and the tip of his wand has flared with light so that we can both see.

"Since you started provoking me by wearing red all the time. From now on when you drive me insane by wearing red, I'm gonna call you Baby." He tells me, smirking at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"You do realise that I wear every day right? Maybe you don't have the brain capacity to fathom this but as a Gryffindor I am required to wear red every single day, it's part of the uniform." I tell him, talking slowly so that he will know I think he is a little bit slow in the head.

"Weasley, just shut up." He tells me as he grabs my shoulder and drags me over to him. His lips crash down on mine demandingly and I grin against his mouth.

My body zings just a little bit as his tongue sweeps against mine sweetly.

"Just can't get enough of me can you Scorpius?" I purr at him when I pull back from his delicious kiss and begin to back away down the corridor.

"Not really." He admits with a shrug of his shoulders. I grin at him and shoot him a wink.

"I'll be seeing you Malfoy." I tell him as I turn around and begin to stride away from him.

"I'll be looking!" He calls after me softly.


	19. Its a Creepy Shop, He'd a Creepy Bloke

**A/N: Hey guys, Much love for your sweet reviews. Made me smile so big my face started to hurt. Also Jess you made me laugh with your advertising for your story in the review. I will have to check it out. =) I hope you all love the new chapter. Please Review! xx-E.**

Chapter 19: It's a Creepy Shop... He's a Creepy Bloke.

Christmas snuck up on me this year. I truly have been so lost in all the problems that have been thrown my way that I completely forgot to do any of my Christmas time shopping before leaving Hogwarts.

After the incident with Al suspecting the arrangement between Malfoy and myself, my life got hectic. Freddy and James both threw tantrums at me and Dylan about our drunken snogging, then all three boys threw fits at me when they saw the hickeys adorning my throat and demanded to know who caused them. Naturally I haven't given away that little secret and Freddy is still a little out of sorts with me about the whole thing because I've been refusing to tell him. All I revealed was that the whole thing was a mistake. I returned Malfoy's jacket too, so that Al wouldn't get suspicious again.

Things between me and Dylan have been a little awkward since then too, mostly because he seems hurt that I would snog him, before running off and hooking up with some other guy. I have begun to suspect that what Malfoy said may be correct, that Dylan in fact has a small crush on me. Which means he's probably gone and gotten his feelings hurt over the whole mess.

As well as all the nonsense with the boys I have had to deal with the girls harassing me with renewed fervour, wanting to know who my secret boyfriend is and why he didn't flip out about Dylan. Dom has been relentless. Roxy and Loz haven't been as concerned but that could be because we have also had to deal with Loz having a minor pregnancy scare.

She's not pregnant, thank god! But she was hysterical for days until I finally convinced Freddy to Apparate me to London to go to a muggle pharmacy and get one of their pregnancy test things. I had to tell him it was for Loz too, much to her dismay, mostly because when he saw what I had bought he flipped out again and told me that if I didn't tell him right then who I'd slept with he wouldn't be my child's godparent.

It was ridiculous. Naturally Fred let slip the news about Loz to the boys before she could take the test, so James had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for hours because he couldn't decide whether to be terrified about becoming a father at seventeen or if he should be thrilled.

As well as all of that Al has been treading very carefully around me lately.

Luckily I seem to have freaked him out enough with my reaction that he no longer believes anything is going on between Malfoy and I and he has had the brains not to mention his theory to anyone else in the brood. I have also had to be ridiculously careful of late because I found out last week from Roxy that Dom seems to have developed a small crush on Malfoy. Sick little bitch!

Now I know what you're thinking, Rose you awful little hypocrite!

How can you call her sick for having a crush on him when you've been having casual sex with the bloke all bloody year! And I can just see your little mind ticking as you think _ooh maybe Rose is jealous that Dominique has a crush on Scorpius!_ But you're wrong. On the contrary I have been so busy with school and all the other curveballs life keeps throwing at me and my friends and family members that I have barely had time to see Malfoy at all.

We still fight in class of course, but I've been so caught up that every time he suggests we meet somewhere I've had to turn him down. He looked particularly pissed off about it last time he asked me too. Although I suspect that is because he wanted to get laid before we all go on Christmas break.

Now it's Christmas Eve and I managed to convince Mum to Apparate me into London so that I could do my last minute shopping in muggle London and Diagon Alley. She wasn't impressed with me for leaving this so late. She also told me that she didn't have time to wait around for me all day; she is going crazy with cooking assorted dishes for Christmas. Of course that situation is never helped by that fact that when she makes something tasty and has it ready in the fridge, Dad comes along and helps himself to it. So does Hugo. They usually end up eating the whole dish between them, so then Mum has to make more.

Christmas shopping for our family takes ages too. Mostly because a few years back it was suggested that we do a Secret Santa type thing, with each of us only buying a gift for one other person within the brood. It was a good idea because it made Christmas time so much cheaper, but it also made Christmas a little boring when we only got one present each. Needless to say we ditched the idea and now we are back to everyone buying a gift for everyone else. Makes for an excellent time opening hundreds of presents, but it also makes it really difficult to buy for everybody, not to mention expensive. And takes a little collaboration to make sure we don't get someone the same thing twice

Of course some people are easy to buy for. Like Grandpa. I got him a muggle drill kit. He's gonna love it. It has batteries and a huge range of different drill ends, as well as a muggle torch. Should entertain him for hours. I bought Gram an array of new knitting needles and a big bag of assorted wools in multiple colours textures and plys because she has to make so many new jumpers for all of us every year. Her needles wear out from all the time they spend clicking together.

Truthfully, I get a little lazy with present buying so I went generic for all my aunts and uncles. Got all my uncles a bottle of matured mead each, which Tom let me pay for, but wouldn't let me take from the Leaky Cauldron. He has promised to have each of the bottles owled to my Uncles this evening so it will be ready to open in the morning.

For all of my Aunts I got a little more creative yesterday and put together calendars with pictures of their respective husbands and children. I had to do that at home with magic, because all the pictures I have are wizarding ones, so the muggles shops would probably have issues making them for me. I stumbled across the spell for the calendars in one of the books Uncle harry gave me last year.

For Mum I mixed up and bottled nicely some of my homemade hair and body care potions. I'm hoping they will be a success with her and that I can begin to package and market them worldwide.

Look at me go with my 'Get Rich' ideas.

For Dad I bought a broom servicing kit. He still loves to fly but doesn't get much time with all the Auror work, so maybe that will make him feel like he's still involved with flying a little more.

Now I'm down to shopping for the brood. This part is never as easy as it should be. Fred was easy, I got him a new pair of heavy duty, motorcycle boots from a muggle store that sold all things biking. For Teddy I managed to find a book on magical creatures. I magically enhanced the information on the pages that spoke of Veela and Werewolves, seeing as he and Victoire are now engaged, I thought he should make use of the information so that he knows how to handle her and any of the children they might have.

Victoire was easy as well, found her a book called _Will My Children Be Monsters_? Personally I think it is hilarious because she is part Veela and part Werewolf and Teddy is a metamorphagus as well as being part werewolf. Truthfully if their children are born with any semblance of normality I will be shocked. I bought James some Chudley Cannons merchandise, as they are his favourite team, as well as a baby pacifier, because he is known for spitting the dummy when his team loses.

For Loz I bound together an album of all the photos I could find that I had of her and James, and threw in a few of her with me, Roxy and Dom as well. I got Dominique a book called _The Minds of Men_, and bought Roxy a book called _Men Have Hearts_? I flicked through both of them and they are positively hilarious, but there was some stuff that looked useful. For Hugo I bought some new shirts, t-shirts as well as some with long sleeves because the little brat is growing so fast that most of his old ones don't fit anymore, I made sure to get them a few sizes too big, so that he can grow into them. I hope he will like them though, cos I got him some with expensive muggle brands.

I found a hoodie jumper for Lily with the Cookie Monster on it from a muggle children's show she used to love, plus she still goes ape-shit over cookies so it will suit her nicely. It's blue. Al was quite difficult to buy for, but I settled on buying him a kitten. He mentioned years ago that he would like a cat, but he never got one. The little guy I picked is black all over, except for one paw, which is white. He's been sitting on my shoulder comfortably since I got him, as I wander though Diagon Alley. He's such a cutie. I get the feeling I may be in a little trouble this Christmas though. As well as a kitten for Al, I bought Lucy and Molly both Pygmy Puffs. One pink and One Purple for their respective favourite colours. I don't spend much time with those two, because they are both a little snobby, being Uncle Percy's girls. I got his son Arnold a Toad, to match his personality.

For Louis I bought a pet rat, as he has always wanted one and Fleur never let him get one. I figure if it's a gift from me she can't take it off him. I'm sneaky like that sometimes. I got Uncle Charlie's daughter Shelley a kitten as well. This one is a little beauty she is pure white and fluffier than a pygmy puff. She is sleeping on my other shoulder. I bought the twins, who are still only ten, a puppy. I figure they have enough time at home to spend loving and raising a puppy, I bought them a German Sheppard. And for Rory I bought an owl, an Australian Tawny Frog-Mouth owl as he doesn't have his own and I believe every wizard needs his own owl.

Now I know what you're thinking; Where on earth did Rose get all the money to buy so many gifts, let alone, expensive ones like pets? Truthfully, buying pets from the store in Diagon Alley is sometimes less expensive than buying something like a book or other such gift. The woman who works there now did me a really good deal because I bought so many animals. She threw in a week's worth of food for each creature, as well as their own carry cages each for free.

I think she was a little shocked that I bought so many animals. And trust me they are not very easy to carry. The cat cages I shrank and put in my pocket because they are both riding on my shoulders. And the rat, toad and Pygmy Puff cages I managed to carry all in one hand, with Rory's owl cage in the other. The woman didn't sell Puppies in Diagon Alley though, so I had to buy him at a muggle pet store. The young guy behind the counter even had the nerve to check me out while I struggled with all the cages before he helped me sit the all down so I could choose a puppy.

I got uncle Hagrid an extensive tome of books on magical creatures from around the world. Dylan was harder. It took me a long time to settle on getting him a muggle joke book, but I decided that would be the safest option. I have one other present I need to give and I had a lot of trouble finding it, but managed to find a lucky rabbits foot on a chain in a dark, dirty little shop in Nocturn Alley. And yes, I do have the guts to be down here.

But don't you ever tell Mum or Dad about it!

It's not as scary as it apparently used to be, mostly because Harry and Dad and their team of Aurors have mostly locked up all the ex Death-Eaters. As I exit the shop,- a nasty little place called Borgin and Bourkes- I spot Mr Malfoy, Scorpius's dad, Draco Malfoy. Of course it was hard not to spot him given that he walked right up to me when he saw me come out of the shop, his lip curling into a smirk just like the one I see so frequently on his son's face. Just as I'm wondering if he knows who I am, or whether or not he knows I've been having casual sex with his son, he speaks to me.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He says is a soft, hissing voice. I don't think he means to hiss, as I do when I'm cross, I think it is just the way he talks. "Surely it is unheard of for a Weasley to wander into Nocturn Alley? Hmmm let me guess, given that you had the guts to come down here at all, not to mention the nasty scowl on your pretty face and long curly red hair, you must be Rose Weasley?" He says softly, his eyes questioning me for the truth. I narrow my eyes at him but nod my head in affirmation.

"My, my, and do Weasel King and Granger know that their precious daughter spends her time wandering around down here?" Draco Malfoy asks me softly. He is wearing a black suit, with a long black cloak lined in emerald green. His shoes are polished and his hair is neatly combed. It is shorter than his son's. He seems a little creepy for a moment as his blue eyes gaze down at me. But I can see where Scorpius gets his height.

Then he blinks at me "But how rude of me, I'm Draco Malfoy." He says with a smirk as he holds out his hand towards me. Both of my hands are filled with animal cages. I suppose it would be a little rude of me to kick him in the shins and stalk off, so I set down the cages holding the owl and puppy at my feet and reach out and shake his hand firmly.

"Rose Weasley, Mr. Malfoy." I say coolly. His smirk gets wider until it blooms into a smile. He doesn't look so scary when he smiles. He also doesn't release my hand though.

"Yes Scorpius has mentioned your name a time or two. My understanding is that the two of you don't get on?" He inquires softly, still gently shaking my hand. I smirk at him wickedly "As a matter of fact we despise each other sir." I say politely, after all, even if he was a cowardly Death-Eater, he couldn't go through with killing anyone, and he's apparently redeemed himself within the wizarding community, so I suppose that just makes him a rich gentleman who made some bad choices.

He chuckles at my words and releases my hand "Yes, Scorpius had mentioned that while most of the Potter's and Weasley's have welcomed him into their homes due to his friendship with Albus Potter, that you are in fact your father's daughter and share a hatred as I share with your father." Draco Malfoy winks at me as though he is proud of me for holding up the developed hatred between the Malfoy's and Weasley's and I notice that he seems to have a very slight Scottish accent.

Odd.

"Tell me, Miss Weasley, despite their friendship, Albus Potter has never visited Scorpius at the Manor. Do you suppose this is because the Potter boy doesn't feel comfortable with the idea of visiting, or do you think that perhaps my son prefers to visit with his friends as a way of escaping from the oppressiveness of Malfoy Manor?" He asked me seriously.

I have to admit the question shocked me. How do I answer this without being rude? I search Draco Malfoy's face and see the corner of his mouth twitching as though he wants to smile and I realise the question is a test. He wants to see whether I will be polite and answer him with ambiguous political evasion of the question or tell him what I think when I know it will offend him. Well I am a Weasley after all.

"It's probably both." I say bluntly "Maybe Malf... I mean _Scorpius_" I hiss the name so the Draco Malfoy understand my hatred "Likes to get away from the no doubt huge, mostly empty abomination of a house where he has no friends and maybe Al has never been there because when Mal... I mean _Scorpius_ invited him he decided he would feel uncomfortable in a house that has known such evil. I'm sure the Slytherin common room is more than enough to make him want to avoid such... Slytherin-like areas during the holidays."

Draco Malfoy blinks at me stupidly for a moment before he bursts out laughing. I grin. I was a little afraid that he would pull out his wand and curse me into oblivion. When Mr. Malfoy stops laughing he looks at me with interest "You truly are your parent's daughter. Did you know your mother once punched me right in my face?" He says as though he is smiling at the memory. Maybe he isn't so bad anymore?

"I was aware of that, yes. I've followed her legacy of course and have punched Scorpius several times." I say with a nasty grin. Mr Malfoy nods his head with a smile of his own "He mentioned that to me. Miss Weasley, if you don't mind my asking, what did you buy inside?" He asks my suddenly as though he has decided I won't be offended at his questions.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I bought a lucky rabbits foot on a chain. It's a Christmas gift for someone." I say to him matter-of-factly. He nods, "Not to sound impertinent, Rose Weasley, but would you mind if I took a look at it. One never knows when buying from Borgin and Bourkes whether the product is truly as it is meant to be. For example it wouldn't do for the item to be a cursed rabbits foot, one that provides the owner with good fortune as long as they posses it, but delivers them fatal bad luck if they were to lose possession of it." He states. He truly seems concerned over the whole thing.

I pull the box out of the bag and open it to show it to him. He takes his wand out and quickly performs a series of charms on it before he levitates it back into the box and closes the lid. "For all intents and purposes this item is just the foot of a dead rabbit attached to a chain, which has been imbued with a few drops of Liqiud Luck I believe." He informs me. "I have read of late that you happen to be a rather skilled potion brewer Miss Weasley?" He says as he peers at me curiously before reaching out to pat the black kitten sitting on my shoulder. I nod at him.

"Perhaps, if you wish to indeed give a lucky rabbits foot as a gift, it might be an idea to brew a small cauldron of Liquid Luck and soak the foot in it. This will bring better fortune to the possessor than the few old drops will." He says to me, but I grin at him.

"Actually Mr Malfoy, with what I'm putting with it and who I'm giving it to, the less luck it gives off, the better." I say slyly. He quirks an eyebrow at me questioningly in an expression remarkably similar to an expression I have seen many times on his sons face. "It's part of a gag gift for Scorpius actually." I say grinning. Draco smiles at me "Oh don't tell me the rest. I want to see tomorrow what it is." He says sounding excited. "But wait, if the two of you are enemies, why do you buy each other gifts?" He asks me looking slightly confused.

"Actually, it all started in first year. Al and Malf... I mean _Scorpiu_s had become good friends after the hat chucked Al into Slytherin and Al thought it would be for the best if the rest of the family liked his new best friend, given the history you know. But right from the off, me and Malf..._ Scorpius_ hated each other. When my birthday rolled around, we had a party at the Burrow and when I was opening my gifts I opened one from Malfoy. He bought me a mini plastic toilet; it had a note attached that said since I was so full of shit he hoped the toy would help." I say with a crooked grin "I've still got it actually. After that I found out off Al when Malfoy's birthday is and sent him a dung beetle."

Mr Malfoy chuckles "He still has it in a tank in his bedroom; I believe he named it Rose." Mr Malfoy tells me with a smirk. "I suppose I'm to understand that you were responsible for the pile of road-kill that landed on my dining room table during Christmas lunch last year then? He asks me with a disapproving tone. I blush.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I hope I didn't ruin your lunch. I was actually trying to transport it to Scorpius's bedroom." I apologise hastily.

"It's not a problem, Rose. On the contrary, I find it reassuring that while the two of you dislike each other, you express it in ways that are amusing rather than hurtful and violent." He says, before pulling his pocket-watch out and glancing at the time.

"Oh, my, my, my. Look at the time. We've been talking almost half an hour. I really should be going. Miss Weasley, would you like assistance with you assortment of purchases?" Mr Malfoy asks me. I hesitate.

"Actually, sir, Mum Apparated me into London this morning, but she told me she couldn't wait around all day. She won't be back until this evening. I suppose I'll just sit at the Leaky Cauldron and wait for her." Mr Malfoy cuts in and says "Have you finished all of your Christmas shopping Rose?" I nod at him.

"I can Apparate you home if you like?" Mr Malfoy offers. "Although if I'm doing that, I might as well stop by the Manor first, I have some paperwork I need to deliver to your father to sign. Would that be acceptable to you Rose?" He asks me sternly. I suppose I can handle that. Beats sitting around here all day.

"That would be really nice of you Mr Malfoy, Thank you. I'll just need to put these kittens in their cages." I say as I pull the shrunken cages out of my pocket and point my wand at them "Engorgio" I murmur. They jump back to their regular size and I place the kittens in their respective cages latching them tight. Mr Malfoy is frowning at me sternly when I look back up at him.

"Underage witches aren't allowed to use magic outside of school Miss Weasley." He says sternly as he picks up some of the cages so that I can take his arm. I grin at him "Yeah, I know, but the trace only works on detecting magic used in an area. Everybody here uses magic, so the ministry can't detect that I used the spell, especially when you are right there. The trace alert doesn't go off because the detectors think you used the spell, not me." He blinks at me, before grinning.

"I wish I'd thought of that when I was underage." He shakes his head as though disappointed with himself for not thinking of it. "Well then Miss Weasley, shall we?" He asks as he offers me his arm. I hesitate for a second before I take a deep breath and take hold of his offered arm and feel the nauseating jerk sensation behind my navel.


	20. Malfoy Manor

**A/N: How are you liking the story so far my cherubs? I hope you are enjoying it. I'm loving writing it, not to mention all of your wonderful reviews! Thanks so much, they really do seem to make my day, i get all excited and happy. I had to edit this one thatnk sto a lovely review pointing out a mistake i'd made with the mathh. So awful at math. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and plearse review to tell me your thoughts. -E. xx**

Chapter 20: Malfoy Manor.

We land with a thud on a polished marble floor in what I take to be the foyer of Malfoy Manor. There is a large foot mat in the centre of the floor and one wall is lined at the base with several pairs of shoes. Most of those shoes happen to be several sizes smaller than my own and appear to be the shoes of a little girl. Unless Malfoy has taken to shrinking his feet and dancing around in sparkly pink ballet flats.

"Miss Weasley, welcome to Malfoy Manor." Mr. Malfoy waves his arm in a grand flourish "Now, it may take me a little while to find all the paperwork I have for you father, I've been putting off paying him a visit. So if you wouldn't mind please take off your shoes and you may leave all of your animals here, along with your shopping, as it is probably the safest place for them. We will leave from the foyer again later, as it is the only room in the house that allows for apparition. I will lock the door into the rest of the house, because if my girls get in here and see those animals you may never get them back and I will never hear the end of it." He says briskly as I put down all of my belongings and take off my shoes. He takes off his own shoes and holds open the door for me into the next room.

"Mr Malfoy did you say your girls?" I ask him as he magically locks the door behind us. "I did, indeed." He says to me with an odd expression on his face. "I have ten year old twin daughters, Miss Weasley." He tells me proudly when he notices my confused expression. "I take it you were unaware of that? I suppose you probably didn't read the birth notices in the _Daily Profit_ when you were five years old?" He asks me as he leads me through the magnificent mansion he calls home.

I shake my head, "I thought Scorpius was an only child." I say before I figure I might as well be blunt with him "Truthfully I thought that your family had a long-standing tradition of only having one child, preferably a son, to inherit the entire Malfoy fortune so as not to squander it." I state matter-of-factly. He smiles at me appreciatively. I think he approves of my blunt honesty.

"Ordinarily you would've been right Miss Weasley, but I felt that those times should be put to rest, along with a number of other, nastier Malfoy family traditions. My wife Astoria and I are, forgive me Miss Weasley, both purebloods. Scorpius mentioned to me a comment you apparently made to him about Pureblood families and something to do with inbreeding many years ago" he says slowly, with a glance at me, I blush.

"He seemed to have taken offence to your comment, but it got me to thinking. The majority of families considered purebloods have very few children and there was definitely a tendency to have them marry only other pureblood children. I realised that what you said could in fact be a valid observation. I decided the only valid solution would be to have several children, increasing the quantity of DNA contributing to the gene pool when each of my children marry." He says with a smile. "Ultimately Miss Weasley, you may have been the instigator in the introduction of pure wizarding blood into the rest of the gene pool. After all while I have never had any expectation of Scorpius to marry a woman with pure blood, the more children I have, the more our genes are spread throughout the wizarding gene pool. Not to mention that this means that one day I may have several grandchildren. I'd like that. Of course with all that said, the girls had obviously been born before you and Scorpius met. Technically the twins were an accident." He tells me with a smirk and an impish wink. I chuckle just a little bit.

Many people would be grossed out to hear a man old enough to be their father referring to sexual situations that could lead to his twin daughters coming into being. I'm not one of them. I mean really, I understand on a cognitive level that my parents are very much in love and I have no doubt that they express that love physically. They have sex, so what? So do I and I can tell you right now that even when I'm old and wrinkly I intend to keep having sex. No way am I giving up all those happy endorphins!

He leads me into a lounge filled with comfortable looking black leather armchairs. There are a number of toys all over the floor, which I now understand belong to two little girls.

"Now, as I said earlier, it will take me a while to find all the paperwork, so I'll have someone entertain you while you wait." He has a sly glint in his eye as he walks out of the room and I hear him shout "SCORPIUS!"

Oh damn it.

I should have seen this coming.

I'm such an idiot.

What did I really think would happen, letting Mr Malfoy bring me to Malfoy Manor? That Scorpius wouldn't be here during the holidays? Thick much?

And I'm wearing torn jeans and a hoodie. My hair is in a pony tail. Damn it!

Wait a minute...

Why do I care if Malfoy sees me dressed like this? I may be under dressed in such a huge and impressive mansion, but he's seen me dressed worse than this. Heck he's made me look worse than this.

"What is it Dad?" I hear his voice say. I shiver violently in anticipation. The things that boy's voice does to me!

_Get a grip Rose!_ I order my brain.

"Merlin, Boy it's the middle of winter and we live in Scotland, why don't you have a shirt on?" Draco Malfoy demands of his son. I creep towards the door until I can see Draco and Scorpius Malfoy standing at the base of a huge set of marble stairs. The resemblance is outstanding.

"It's warm in here." Scorpius says with a shrug of his bare shoulders. He's only wearing blue denim jeans. He hardly ever wears blue jeans and damn he looks so good in them! He has messy hair, as though he only got out of bed to come down here. His shoulders are bare, revealing his tanned tight abs and sculpted chest and arms and he has no shoes on. I bite my lips in appreciation

"Anyway, we have a guest and I want you to entertain her while I get a few things from my study." Draco tells his son who looks curious, "You will be nothing but polite to her and extend to her every courtesy that Malfoy Manor can possibly offer, do you understand?" He says sternly, Scorpius nods.

"Should I get a shirt?" He asks his father quietly, Draco Malfoy glances over his shoulder at me where I'm lingering in the doorway, Scorpius hadn't noticed me yet. Mr. Malfoy meets my eyes, no doubt spotting my appreciation of Malfoy's attire, he grins wickedly at me before turning back to his son and saying "I don't think it will really matter. Now, where are your mother and sisters?" He asks his son.

However Scorpius followed his father's gaze to where I'm leaning in the doorframe. His silver eyes narrow as they fix on me. "Just can't keep away from me, can you Wench?" he smirks wickedly, his eyes appraising me as he looks me up and down.

"Scorpius Malfoy, how dare you speak to a woman like that!" a woman's voice says from across the room. "You apologise right now!" She demands. She has long caramel blonde hair and grey eyes. She also appears to be maybe six months pregnant.

I see Draco Malfoy beam when he spots his wife before he strides towards her and wraps her in a tender embrace. It's very obvious that they adore each other.

"Mrs Malfoy, there really is no need. If he didn't address me that way, I probably wouldn't know he was talking to me." I say to her as I wander closer to her noticing that Malfoy had no intention of apologising anyway. She quirks an eyebrow at me so I say "I'm Rose Weasley, Mrs Malfoy." She beams at me. She truthfully looks as though she is genuinely pleased to meet me. Like I've made her day or something. She strides towards me with her hand extended.

"Oh I'm so pleased to meet you Rose Weasley. I've always looked forward to the day when all my son's lies about you would be proved wrong. I'm Astoria Malfoy." She says as I shake her hand firmly and smile at her winningly.

Part of me is slightly uncomfortable with how accepting and accommodating Mr and Mrs Malfoy have been of me. Not to mention that I feel ridiculously awkward due to the fact that I've spent the past four months sleeping with their son. Who happens to be my enemy. I'm so screwed up in the head.

"Oh but you've just got to meet the girls. Scorpius, you take her to the kitchen and make her a nice cup of tea while I find the girls, and be nice!" His mother orders him, before her and her husband both bustle out of the room. Leaving me alone with him.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" He demands as soon as their gone. I smirk over my shoulder at him.

"I've come to kill you. I even befriended your parents just so I could gain access to your monstrosity of a house, where I can finally assassinate you." I say sinisterly with a wicked grin as I wander towards the direction his mother indicted when she said for him to take me to the kitchen. I wiggle my fingers at him threateningly.

He snorts at me "You're such a weirdo sometimes." He says. "But its ok, I know you just couldn't handle being away from me for more than a few days." He says with a wicked smirk before he strides towards a doorway that leads away from the staircase. "You Wish!" I quip.

"Come on Wench, Kitchen's this way." He calls over his shoulder to me. He pauses before opening the door, still looking over his shoulder at me with one eyebrow quirked "You checking me out Weasley?" He says sounding amused. I totally was, but there's no way I'm telling him that.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, I've seen all of your un-impressiveness before. You've got some nice scars on you back though" I say eyeing the scars I've left on him over the years. He grins at me "Yeah, some crazy bitch lost her nut at me a time or two." He says before he pushes on the door and leaves the room.

I follow him through the winding hallways until we reach the kitchen. There is a row of stools at the breakfast bar so I make myself at home and take a seat.

"I'll have a cup of tea please, waiter." I say as I lean my elbows on the bench and my chin on my palms and fix him a haughty look.

Is it odd that I find it kind of nice to see him? Especially half naked.

I haven't had a decent fight with anybody in days. And he looks so damn sexy! He smirks at me and says "It'll cost ya." I raise my eyebrows at him. He stalks closer to me, giving me a heated look.

"Given that your mother is on her way here with your two younger sisters,-thanks for telling me about them by the way- I don't see it as being a good idea to make out with you or whatever else you've got in mind, right now, do you?" I say condescendingly.

"Well Weasley, if you want tea, you're gonna have to take that risk. See, cos I could let you owe me, but we both know you wouldn't pay up. You still owe me for our bet, by the way." He says as he stands on the other side of the breakfast bar leaning on his elbows in front of my face, giving me a hot daring smirk. I glance over my shoulder towards the door before I sigh in annoyance and grab Malfoy's face, dragging him closer so I can kiss him.

Oh I'd forgotten what a good kisser he is.

Hmmm.

He kisses me hungrily, as though he is a drowning man and I'm oxygen. He cups my cheek gently in his big warm hand as he kisses me until I'm breathless. His other hand slides the band of my ponytail out of my hair before he takes hold of a fistful of it gently. In the months since he cut off one of my ringlets, it has grown back until it reaches my chin. I used magic to curse it to the same platinum blonde colour as Malfoy's as a reminder that I still owe him for it.

His lips tease mine until I moan softly.

He is smirking in a satisfied sort of way when he pulls away.

I huff at him before saying "You know I'd somehow managed to forget what an awful kisser you are. But you just had to force yourself on me and ruin my bliss." I grumble at him. He laughs. Outright laughs at me.

"I think I kinda missed you Weasley." He says as he keeps laughing.

Four months ago we detested each other so much I could taste it. The idea of kissing or making each other laugh was something ridiculous and punishable by death. Now look at us. He actually intends to make me a cup of tea, without spitting in it or trying to poison me and all I had to do to get it was kiss him.

Although, the thought of kissing him- which is supposed to repulse me- seems to have lost its repulsiveness recently.

"But you're such a liar Weasley." He says when he stops laughing. "You and I both know that no one kisses you better than I do." He continues with a smirk as he sets about making me a cup of tea.

"Malfoy, what happened to us?" I murmur as I watch the muscles in his back ripple as he makes my tea.

He glances over his shoulder at me questioningly.

"I mean, four months ago we wanted to kill each other, hell, we still want to kill each other, but there is no way we would ever have been making out four months ago. Especially not to bargain for something. What sort of enemies are also Fuck Buddies?" I say, starting to get a little pissed off at myself for the whole situation and at him for suggesting the whole thing in the first place, not to mention for being alive.

He brings me my tea and he even puts a biscuit on the saucer for me.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about!" I say angrily, picking up the biscuit and waving it around. Malfoy just stares at me, his silver eyes dark with seriousness.

"Damn you Malfoy." I say nastily before taking a bite out of the biscuit.

"What exactly is your problem Weasley?" He says quietly. Watching me as though I'm about to explode.

"My problem is the fact that I've been sleeping with you! And that I hate you! And that sleeping with you makes me hate you even more! And that four months ago the idea of kissing you so that you'd make me tea was not only unheard of, it was preposterous! And I just did it anyway. This is all your fault." I snarl at him angrily.

"You know Weasley," He says thoughtfully, before pausing to take a drink of his own tea "It sounds to me like your problem is that you haven't been sleeping with me enough." He smirks at me cheekily when I narrow my eyes at him. "But I really don't see the problem with our arrangement. I hate you, you hate me, we want to kill each other, or at least grievously maim each other, but so what? All that still happens in spite of the fact that we've been having sex. So what's the real problem?" He says slowly, watching my facial expressions as he speaks.

"The problem is that it's ridiculous." I tell him.

I feel all confused. I don't like that while the mere sight of him used to drive me insane, now I sometimes look forward to seeing him, just so we can either argue or have sex.

Malfoy watches me from across the bench as he drinks his tea. He looks amused.

"Sounds to me like you just need a good ravishing to remind you how ridiculous it's not. Face it Weasley, you can't live without me." He says silkily as he reaches out to fiddle with my single blonde ringlet where it hangs over my forehead, covering one of my eyes. I scowl at him evilly but he doesn't give me time to reply before saying

"You know Weasley, you're kind of funny when you have these little moral dilemmas." He says over his tea cup. I scowl at him witheringly.

"Look Rose, if you don't feel comfortable with our arrangement then by all means let me know and we'll cease, go back to acting like the whole thing never happened and just keep on hating each other like always. Is that what you want?" He asks. He doesn't say it nastily. He sounds reasonable and I realise that if I were to walk away from the whole thing right now he wouldn't hold it against me at all. It's kind of nice to know that if I decided to do that he wouldn't be pissed at me over it.

"Not really." I mumble into my tea cup, uncomfortable with admitting that in spite of our mutual hatred, I like fucking him. Malfoy smirks at me triumphantly "Don't worry Wench, I won't tell anyone you like screaming my name." He whispers, wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

He looks so ridiculous doing it that I can't help but laugh at him. "And I won't tell anyone you love hearing me scream your name." I tell him between bouts of laughter. He smiles at my laughter as I pound my fist against the table in hysterical laughter.

I'm still laughing at him when Mrs Malfoy pushes through the door into the room

"What's this?" She asks with a confused smile "You two actually know how to get along?" Scorpius smiles at his mother because I can't seem to stop laughing.

There is a small chance that I have cracked under the pressure and absurdity of having a secret arrangement with Malfoy and am now at his house, meeting his parents. My life is so pathetically ridiculous!

"It's not really that we don't know how to get along Mum" Scorpius says smiling. I stop my laughing to cut in and say "It's more that we prefer to fight to the death about everything."

Mrs Malfoy laughs. "And in spite of that, you seem able to agree well enough to finish each other's sentences." She says with a sly grin. That wipes the smile of both of our faces. I narrow my eyes at Malfoy before movement catches my gaze.

Looking rather shy and trying to hide behind their mother is a pair of identical twin girls. They are typically Malfoy. They have the long platinum blond hair and have inherited their father's blue eyes, rather than their mother's grey ones. Both of them are thin and in height stand as high as their mother's waist. They will be very beautiful when they grow up, as they are already extremely pretty.

"How is it that I was unaware of the fact that you have ten year old twin sisters?" I demand of Malfoy. He fixes me a sarcastic look.

"Weasley you don't stop insulting me long enough to ask me any sort of personal question like that. You don't even know what my favourite colour is. Why would I ever tell you I have sisters?" He asks me waspishly. I widen my eyes a little. He has a point.

"Well it's not like you know my favourite colour either." I shoot back at him. He opens his mouth to reply when Mrs Malfoy clears her throat and we both glance at her.

"Rose, these are my daughters Millie and Emily Malfoy. Say hello to Rose Weasley my cherubs." Says Mrs Malfoy. I smile at the girls hopefully.

"Hello Rose Weasley." They say at the same time.

It would be creepy if I hadn't heard the stories that Uncle George and his twin Uncle Fred used to say almost everything at the same time and that when they weren't speaking simultaneously they were finishing each other's sentences. Every now and then Remi and Annon do it too, although I don't think Roxy and Rory ever have. Maybe it's because even though they are twins they are separated by gender.

"It's very nice to meet you both." I tell them. They beam at me, "Would you mind telling me which one of you is which?" I ask them. They grin at each other slyly and I just know they are about to tell me that they are the opposite of who they say they are.

"I'm Millie" says one of them

"I'm Emily" says the other. Out of the corner of my eye I notice that Malfoy is smirking. Yep, they are definitely lying. Bet he taught them to do it too.

"You know, my cousins are just your age, but they are identical twin boys." I tell them, the one who told me she was Millie, who is in fact Emily, says "I guess they play this trick on you all the time huh?" She says, face falling.

"As a matter of fact, Emily, they do. But I've learned to tell them apart, even though their mother hasn't yet."

"What are their names?" Asks Millie, the one who told me she was Emily.

I smile at her

"Their names are Remi and Annon Weasley. You'll probably meet them when you go to Hogwarts. They are the same age as you so they will be in the same year as you." I tell them.

"Hogwarts?" exclaims Emily "Oh I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" she turns to her mother "How long until we get to go to Hogwarts Mummy?" she asks innocently, her face lit up with hope and excitement.

"Not until next September, my darlings." She tells them gently. I watch Scorpius hand her a cup of tea and pull out a chair for her at a small table in the corner.

She sits down gratefully, patting him gently on the cheek as the twins turn back to me.

"Do you go to Hogwarts Rose Weasley?" they ask me at the same time.

"I do. I'm in the same year as Scorpius." I say to them in between sips of tea, noticing the way Malfoy tenses up slightly at hearing me use his first name.

"Are you and Scorpius friends Rose Weasley?" They ask me. I find it amusing that they use my whole name.

I hesitate before answering the question, glancing at Scorpius.

"Course we are." Scorpius tells them gruffly. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Don't you be teaching my sisters you're hateful ways, Weasley." He threatens me with a dark look.

"I'm sure they've learned more than enough from you already." I assure him with a smirk. The twins are chattering excitedly about going to Hogwarts and learning how to use magic.

"How long do you have to go Mrs Malfoy?" I ask her quietly.

She glances over at me with a small smile. "I'm seven months along next week, actually." She tells me sounding wistful. "I'll be so glad when he's born" she says to me "Pregnancies are torture on your back and your ankles. For all that mothers will tell you that the pain and discomfort is worth it after the child is born, the actual pregnancy sucks." She says bluntly. I smile at her uncomfortably, darting a glance at Scorpius. He is watching me in amusement.

It feels awkward to discuss pregnancy with the mother of the boy I've been having casual sex with for the past four months.

"Did you say he?" I ask her gently.

"Hmmm... oh yes dear, thank god it's not twins again but yes, this time I'm carrying our second son." She says softly.

Malfoy grins and says "This is the part where you tell her that he will turn out amazing because he has an excellent brother for a role model Weasley." Malfoy smirks at me.

I turn to Mrs Malfoy with a smile and say "I'm sure your _second_ son will turn out to be an excellent and amazing young man, his father is a role model he can be proud of." I tell her. She chuckles at my words and the outraged look on Scorpius's face.

She also seems to notice suddenly that Malfoy had been wandering around in the kitchen without a shirt on.

"Scorpius Malfoy what do you think you're doing with no shirt on in my kitchen?" she demands looking cross "It's unsanitary! Go and put one on this instant! And take Rose with you." She commands of him before mumbling "I think I might go and have a nap."

Her son chuckles at her before striding out of the room, glancing over his shoulder with a hot look and crooking his finger at me to **beckon** me to follow him.


	21. Shifting Axis

**A/N: Hey guys. I just loved all the reviews! It was so wonderful of you guys to beg me for a Lemon chater. I'm so glad you love the whole idea of Scorp and Rose. Pretty lease review and tell me what you think of this one. I hope you love it =D xx-E.**

Chapter 21: Shifting Axis.

I follow Malfoy through his mansion of a house, up a flight of stairs and down multiple winding hallways until he stops outside one of the doors. He glances sideways at me with a strange expression on his face before he turns the handle and wanders into the room.

His room comes as a bit of a shock to me. His carpet is black and fluffy, I suspect it may even be the same type of carpet as the type on my own bedroom floor. His walls are painted a dark forest green. His bed is a queen sized four-poster with a canopy, and the wood of the bed is the same as was used to construct his closet, desk and bookshelf. Like me, he has a comfortable looking armchair next to the fireplace, which is crackling away merrily. There is a dung beetle in a tank on the desk.

Malfoy is watching me, waiting for my reaction. I smile slightly before wandering over and plopping down into his armchair. "Does it have a name?" I ask him quietly. He raises an eyebrow at me and I notice that he has made no move to put on a shirt as his mother asked.

"Does what have a name Weasley?" He asks me as he sits slowly on the end of his bed. He looks uncomfortable.

"Your armchair." I say, patting my hand against the blue velvet "Does your armchair have a name? Mine does. I named it Henry." I tell him with a smile.

"You named your armchair? I knew you were crazy Weasley." He tells me.

"So your chair doesn't have a name?" I ask him slowly, watching his reaction to my irritating repetition. He narrows his eyes at me dangerously.

"No. My armchair does not have a name. Because I'm not crazy!" he says nastily.

"Lies!" I cry flippantly with a grin, Malfoy jumps, startled by the volume of my voice.

I smirk at him.

"Something wrong Malfoy?" I ask him with mock concern, my eyes narrowing in on him, watching his expressions closely. He raises his eyebrows at me so I stand up slowly and begin to stalk towards him like a predator stalking its prey.

"Weasley what are you doing?" he asks me sounding amused.

"Who me?" I ask innocently as I continue to stalk towards him "Nothin'." I hum as I get ever closer to him. He narrows his eyes on me as I slump forwards lightly into a half crouch, bending my legs as I get ready to spring at him.

Striking like lightning I leap through the air at him aiming to slam into his chest. He's too quick for me though and he jumps to his feet, catching me against his chest and allowing my momentum to propel us backwards to land with a thump on his bed. He looks slightly dazed as I leap up until I am straddling his chest, pinning his arms down with my knees.

"Pinned Ya!" I cry triumphantly wiggling against him as I wave my hands over my head doing my victory dance whilst still pinning him down. He smirks at me nastily before he wrenches his arms loose from beneath my knees and seizes my hips, flipping us over so that I'm pinned beneath him. His body is pressed intimately against mine as my legs are still wide open around his lean hips. His bed is really comfortable. The sexual tension between us spikes when I squeeze him gently with my thighs.

"Pinned you right back." He says quietly as he holds his chest off me with his arms while his face hovers above mine. I love looking at him from this position. His eyes are hot as he stares down at me. I curl my arms up and rest both of my hands beneath head while I smirk at Malfoy. I feel oddly comfortable here, pinned beneath him on his bed in his house.

"Good spot for you." He murmurs softly is he stares hungrily at my lips.

"Oh you think so, do you?" I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes at him. He smirks at me as he leans down and captures my lips with his own. This kiss isn't like the others we've shared; this one teases my lips and tongue with feather-light pressure. When I lean into the kiss Malfoy leans back ever so slightly so that I can't kiss him soundly like I want to. He keeps doing it until I whimper my displeasure at him. His lips curve into a smile as he leans into the kiss with such passion that it takes my breath away and makes my heart pound in my chest. He lowers himself so that his weight is supported by his elbows as he presses his body against mine deliciously. His weight pressing on me is comfortable and familiar and has my stomach doing excited back-flips.

My hands trail up and down the smooth skin of Malfoy's back as he kisses along my jaw before burying his lips against the skin of my neck. I feel him suck my flesh into his mouth.

"Don't." I moan. He pauses before pulling back to look at my face questioningly.

"Given that your parents will spot it straight away as it wasn't there before I got here, not to mention the fact that your Dad is taking me home later, it may seem a little obvious that there is something going on when people find out I've been here." I tell him softly.

His lust darkened grey eyes scorch me with their heat before he nods once and goes back to kissing my skin as he slowly unzips my hoodie. I bite my lip as my body tingles in anticipation.

"Scorpius." I hear myself whispers as his mouth ravishes against my throat. The bare skin of his back is warm beneath my wandering hands. The rasp of the zipper on my hoodie sounds loud to my sensitive ears as Malfoy unzips it and slowly pushes it open to reveal my white tank top which has ridden up to expose the tawny skin over my abdomen. Malfoy makes a humming sound in his throat that I have come to know signifies appreciation. He trail kisses down my neck and over my chest, down over my cleavage, nipping at my skin with his teeth in a way that makes me crazy while his hands tugs my shirt up off my abdomen, exposing my navel.

He hums in his throat again when he pulls back slightly to look at me before lowering his head and trailing a burning line of nips and teasing kisses over my tummy. He chuckles when the muscles ripple beneath his lips as my skin reacts to the ticklish shivers speeding across it. I gasp when he swirls his tongue in slow circles around my belly button and let out a squeak of surprise when his sticks the tip of his tongue into my belly button and flicks it around.

I mean I knew he was a good kisser. But who knew he was so talented with his tongue?

Slowly I lean up until my hoodie slides off my shoulders , pulling my arms out of the sleeves I bunch it up and toss it on the floor.

"You know I think you might have been right." I muse as he presses soft kisses in a line across my tummy, just above the waistband of my jeans, while my fingers play in his silky blonde hair. He tilts his head until his silver eyes meet mine, all the while kissing my tummy.

"I usually am, but about what specifically?" he murmurs, smirking at me. I give his hair a tug but he just widens his smirk, his eyes twinkling at me.

"About this being a good spot for me." I tell him huskily, enjoying the view of him on top of me. He smiles like a Cheshire cat.

"Well ultimately what else are you good for Weasley?" he asks me nastily, his eyes are twinkling with mischief though, daring me. I narrow my eyes at him dangerously and tighten my hands in his hair until it hurts him.

"A lot more than you, Spawn." I growl at him. His eyes narrow back at me. Nothing pisses him off more than me calling him that.

"You'll pay for that, you useless bitch." He growls back at me.

"Oh I sincerely doubt that there's anything you can do to make me pay for it Malfoy." I tell him, raking him with a look of disgust. Malfoy narrows his eyes at my challenge before rolling off me.

When he stands at the end of the bed he seizes both of my ankles while I try to kick him. He uses that grip to drag my jeans down my legs without undoing them. Then he tosses them over his shoulder. I grin when he bites back a moan on seeing my red lace panties.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk for days." He tells me, staring at the red lace of my panties. Malfoy had a particular weakness for seeing me in red. Slowly I drag my white tank top off over my head before laying back in a seductive pose, curling my legs to one side and flicking my hair forwards over my shoulders. I lean back to increase his view of my matching red lace bra.

I grin as I watch his face contort into one of pure uncontrolled lust.

"Weasley!" He groans at me as he crawls across the bed towards me "You know I have a thing for seeing you in red!" He moans "I swear you'll be the death of me woman." He growls. My stomach is doing triple back-flips and I can hear the slight pant in my voice at the way his eyes ravage my body.

His warm hands seize my knees and he drags me towards him before his hands glide up my thighs. I grin at the bulge in his jeans.

"What makes you think you have the right to touch me?" I demand. Malfoy's eyes continue to feast on the sight of my body wrapped in skimpy red lace as he replies in a seductive, husky voice

"You're my whore, Baby. That means I get to fuck you whenever I like." He tells me, he can't drag his eyes away from my red lace wrapped cleavage "And Merlin knows I'm going to fuck you 'til it kills me." He moans as I feel his hands slip beneath the skimpy lace covering my ass. I grin, it's not often that he calls me 'Baby', only ever when I wear red seductively. Something about me in red clothing drives him crazy with lust.

"You just gonna sit there talking about it or are you gonna fuck me?" I demand of him when he kneels staring at my body, his hands kneading my ass while he bites his lip. Somehow he drags his eyes up to meet mine. He is crazy with lust, I can see it dancing like wild fire in his qucksilver eyes. I smirk and hook my legs around him, using them to pull him closer before I unsnap the button on his jeans and drag the zipper down.

Pushing them wide I grin when his serpent of a cock springs free of the restraining denim. I smile at him wickedly as I wrap my hand around his hardness. He growls in his throat at me, and I feel a thrill of satisfaction when his eyes roll back in his head.

"Scorpius" I purr at him, fixing him with my smouldering, man-catching look when he meets my eyes. Slowly, I let my hand glide firmly down the silky length of his impressive cock until his crisp blonde short and curlies tickle my skin. His hands on my ass flip over and take hold of the red lace of my panties as he begins to drag them off me. It's fun to watch him try to concentrate when he's faced with me wearing red while I pump my hand up and down, up and down his cock.

"Scorpius..." I murmur when he gets my panties off me and stays kneeling, his body quivering at the feelings working through him from my skilled hand stimulation "Babe, fuck me. Now!" I say in a sultry tone, testing out a new name for him. If it bothers him I can't tell because he gives no indication of hearing me other than to slide his hands beneath my ass again.

He lifts me until the head of his penis is pressing firmly against my swollen pulsing slit. Reaching above my head I brace my arms against the wall at the head of the bed.

"Rose" Malfoy's voice cuts through the silence and I meet his silvery gaze. That's when he slams into me. His entire hot hard length drives into me, tunnelling into my secrets recesses with exquisite dominating pressure. Even when I hear my own strangled cry that is a result of intense pleasure and twinges of pain, my gaze never leaves his.

His eyes glow luminescent in the dim light of his room and a wicked smile crosses his face when I frown as he withdraws slowly, leaving me feeling empty and hollow and needy. He even has the audacity to chuckle when I feel myself smile as he slams back into me filling me completely again.

The feel of him pounding into me seems to replace my racing heart beat. I drag him down until I can fist my hands in his blonde hair and fasten his face to mine. Oh sweet Merlin, there is nothing better in the world than Scorpius Malfoy! I kiss him with furious uncontrollable passion, loving the way he responds in kind. With no instruction from my brain my throat moans and whimpers out my intense pleasure at the feel of his hands on my body. His cock pounding into me with such force that my whole universe tilts dizzily on its axis. There's nothing better than his dick tunnelling into me so deep I can taste each thrust in the back of my throat, nothing better than the way his lips eat at mine with such skill that I feel certain he could make me orgasm just by kissing me like this.

When my body begins to clench, right on the verge of careening off the edge into bliss Malfoy breaks away from my kiss.

"Rose... Look at me!" he grinds out between pants. I open my eyes as he thrusts even harder into me. When my blue eyes meet his silver ones, his hold me captive. Grinding his jaw as he fights for control. "Don't close your eyes." He pants at me; his whole body is shuddering with the effort to maintain control. I feel something stir in the pit of my stomach, sending a strange pulse of warmth through my body, scorching through my veins as I stare into his eyes.

Suddenly Malfoy breaks rhythm and pounds into me so hard I go careening off the edge into a pool of pure bliss as I climax. My mouths opens, my throat forming his name as I scream and I hear his slight roar of my name as his lips crash down on mine, swallowing my scream. My fingernails bite into his shoulders as my body pulses with ecstasy. I can feel his body pulsing too as he climaxes within me. And not once do we look away from each other.

The room seems to fill with a strong wind, blowing loose paper around the room as we climax staring into each other's eyes. In that moment, staring into his silver eyes as I scream out my climax I feel something in me shift inexplicably while he kisses me softly.

When it's over Malfoy rests his forehead against mine, his body relaxing on top of me. My body continues to shudder beneath him, making me feel like a contented puddle of jelly. Softly he presses a feather light kiss to my lips as he lets his eyes slide closed before he pulls out of me and rolls off me.


	22. Honest Woman

**A/N: 'Ello my cherubs! Thanks you so much for your kind reviews =) i just love them. They were so adorable that i couldn't resist posting this next chapter now, even though it is 3:27AM here. I hope you love the new chapter. Please review to tell me what you think of it. Much love for you all thinking its decent so far. xx- Kitten.**

Chapter 22: Honest Woman.

I lay against the black silk of Malfoy's duvet trying to catch my breath. The silk feels nice against me bare skin. Malfoy is stretched out on his back next to me with his arm thrown over his eyes as he catches his breath. I roll onto my side and watch him while he can't catch me at it. His pale blonde hair is longer than usual by a half inch or so. His skin still retains some of its golden brown colour from his days during the summer spent in the sun. While I may never admit it out loud, I like to lay here and look at him.

"Scorpius" I whisper slowly. He immediately lifts his arm and stares at me with wide eyes. Usually I never use his first name unless were having sex. I smile at him as I whisper "I hate you." He grins back at me, this is our ritual but there is no conviction in my words. In the same conviction-less tone he whispers back "As I loathe you, love." He puts his arm back over his eyes, but his other hand snakes out to run his fingers through my loose long hair. It feels nice.

"Weasley, promise me something?" He whispers so softly I have to lean closer to him to hear him properly. He doesn't take his arm away from his eyes nor does his other hand leave my hair as I rest my chin on his chest waiting for him to continue "Don't ever change your hair?" He murmurs, still running his hand slowly through the mass of red ringlets.

I raise my eyebrows in shock. "You like it like this huh?" I ask him softly, trying to keep to smugness out of my tone. His cheeks blush the faintest possible pink as I watch him nod.

"Okay." I whisper softly. I laugh when his exhales in a rush, as though he'd held his breath while he waited for my answer. I lick his nipple cheekily before I climb off the bed and search out all of my clothing, pulling on each article as I find it.

"Did I hear your Dad say we're in Scotland?" I ask Malfoy once I'm dressed.

"Yeah, the Manor stands in the highlands, not far from the banks of Loch Ness. And yes, it has been snowing here." He says when he sees my eyes light up. Malfoy rolls off his bed and searches out his boxers and jeans as I rush to the window to pull aside the curtains. I can't see much from his window though, because most of the glass is buried in the snow that has piled up on his windowsill.

He laughs when he sees me standing on tip toe trying to peer out.

"Why was I under the impression that your family lived in the English countryside?" I ask him, still trying to see out the windows. "A lot of people think that" Malfoy replies "And we haven't exactly discouraged the rumour. There are still people who would probably like to burn the Manor to the ground because of the role my family played in the war."

I bite my tongue on the sarcastic remarks that pop into my head at his words.

See! I can be civil sometimes!

"Rose" he says softly, I spin towards him, shocked to hear him use my first name. He holds out a thick, heavy looking jumper to me and says "Put this on and follow me." He has donned a shirt and another warm looking jumper as well as socks and shoes. I take the jumper he is offering me and follow him out of his room and back down through the house to the back door. Here he hands me a pair of his shoes. They are nearly twice my usual shoe size. I slip my feet into them anyway and follow him through the door into a garden. Everywhere I look is white.

It doesn't snow like this for Christmas in Godric's Hollow. Usually we get a light falling of snow to cover everything in a thin blanket of white. But this is amazing. I've seen snow this thick before of course, at Hogwarts. But the Malfoy's back garden has a huge pine tree rowing in it that they've decorated with lights and baubles as well as having fairy lights throughout the garden.

It's beautiful.

I turn to Malfoy, who is looking around the garden appreciatively. Without even thinking about it I throw my arms around him and hug him.

That's how pretty the garden is.

So pretty that for just a moment I managed to forget that Malfoy and I are enemies. Even if we are enemies with benefits, we never hug. I don't really count his sleeping possessiveness as hugging either because he does it subconsciously.

Malfoy seems startled by my hug for a moment but he wraps his arms around me, pressing me against his chest firmly until I let go of him. He gives me a confused look as I shuffle through the thick snow away from him. I have to shuffle because his shoes are so big that if I try to walk normally in this snow I will lose the shoes and end up with wet socks and the flu.

When I'm about five metres away from Malfoy I gather up a handful of snow in a hard ball and lob it at him. It hits the side of his cheek with a wet smacking sound. I giggle. He turns towards me slowly, his eyes narrowed menacingly before a snowball comes hurtling towards me. I squeal and try to shuffle out of the way but I'm too slow in these shoes. It bursts as it lands on my chest, spraying my chin with icy cold snow.

A full on snowball war ensues.

I manage to scrape some snow together as a small fort to hide behind since I can't move quickly in these shoes and I pelt Malfoy with snowballs from behind it in volleys before hiding again as he launches a counter attack. I'm almost out of snow balls when I hear him say

"Right, that's it Wench!" I must have hit him a really good one. I hear footsteps and peek out to see Malfoy running towards me, looking murderous. Uh oh! I stand up and try to shuffle out of the way, but I don't stand a chance. I scream as Malfoy collides with me, his arms encircling my waist as he tackles me into the thick white snow.

He lays on top of me where we land and I can't stop laughing as a grab a handful of the fluffy white snow and smush it against his face. He starts to laugh as well until we hear someone calling my name from the house.

Maybe it's time for me to go home?

Malfoy rolls off me and gets to his feet, dusting the powdery snow from his clothing. I do the same and grin when he takes a step towards the house.

"Scorpius..." I whisper, lacing my voice with a tone of husky longing. He spins back to face me with his eyebrows raise questioningly. Ditching his shoes, I launch myself at him, locking my arms around his neck and legs around his waist as I cling to his chest. He doesn't seem surprised, but I notice that he makes no effort to help me stay in place as he begins to walk through the snow towards the house.

Well if that's how he wants to play.

I shift slightly so that my lips are pressed against his ear. Then I moan his name softly. His breath catches but he still makes no move to hold me against him as he keeps walking.

I smirk as I sigh into his ear again.

"Stop it Rose..." He murmurs as we get closer to the house. His voice is husky though. And he used my first name. My ploy is working.

"Scorpius!" I moan into his ear again before grazing my teeth lightly against his sensitive skin. He makes a small noise at me that sounds an awful lot like a whimper as we reach the house and he steps through the door back into the warmth.

I let my limbs unlock and fall to my feet directly in front of him where I fix him with my smouldering man catching look. His eyes tell me he hates me for playing with him like this in front of his family and that he desperately wants to take me upstairs and ravish me again. I smirk widely, letting a little heat creep into my gaze as a look up at him. Someone clears their throat behind me and I spin on my heels to face them, not moving from where I stand less than an inch from Malfoy.

His parents and sisters are standing across the room. His little sisters are smiling happily at us, while Mrs Malfoy holds a camera and wears a confused expression. Mr Malfoy gives the two of us a penetrating look. I think they are all a little confused and suspicious, given that we are enemies who seem rather comfortable around each other. But then, sleeping with a person for four months does tend to have that affect.

Of course none of that is helped when Malfoy slides his fingers into the front pockets of my jeans and rests his chin on the top of my head. His body presses against my back and I feel just how much he wants me. I can feel his chest swell as he takes a deep breath in, and my short blonde ringlet falls onto my face when he lets it go in a deep sigh.

Astoria Malfoy gasps at the wicked grin that spreads across my face before she snaps a picture of the two of us standing there like that. She takes three of them and I notice she has the type of camera that prints out the photo directly after you take the picture. It's a muggle camera, I also notice, when she hands me a copy of the picture. Who knew the Malfoys had learned how to use some forms of muggle technology?

It's an excellent photograph of Malfoy and me. I'm wearing an evil grin and have my arms folded across my chest as I stare into the camera wickedly, while Malfoy has his hands in my pockets, his chin on the top of my head- because he's so tall that he can- and his expression shows his trademark smirk but I can recognise the heated look in his eyes. Hopefully his parents won't notice.

"Scorp... do you and Rose Weasley love each other?" His sisters ask him innocently, speaking in synchronization. I snort and raise my eyebrows, glancing upwards as I try to see his expression from where his face is above my head.

"Now who's gonna teach them to be hateful Malfoy?" I say slyly. His fingers in my pockets dig into my thighs in response.

"What makes you ask Emily?" He asks her carefully and I notice that his parents glance at each other with raised eyebrows. The little girl considers his question for a minute before she says

"Well Mummy and Daddy love each other and they cuddle like that all the time." She says with a triumphant smile. I raise my eyebrows even higher when I notice that Draco Malfoy is around a foot taller than his wife. Perhaps Malfoy's habit of resting his chin on the top of my head is a learned trait? One that he subconsciously connects with affection. What does this mean exactly?

Mr Malfoy comes to the rescue, and catches my panic in its tracks when he says "Scorp and Rose are just friends girls." He doesn't take his eyes off his son as he speaks, his expression suddenly serious now that his daughter has pointed out the movement he uses to display his affection, which he has apparently passed on to his son. Behind me I can feel Malfoy begin to go tense, as his body is pressed intimately against the length of mine. His fingers dig sharply into my thighs for a moment beneath his father's intense scrutiny.

Astoria Malfoy just smiles at me sweetly, as if to say that if there were something going on between me and her son, she would be ok with it. I have to admit, this kind acceptance of me-while creepy- is making it really hard to dislike the people I have been insulting and slandering for the past five and a half years. No wonder Malfoy got so pissed at me for slighting them. They are actually really nice people. They're even nice to me, the girl who has been enemies with their son since first year.

No one speaks for several long moments as Draco Malfoy stares at his son. His expression gives away nothing of his thoughts, and I can feel Scorpius fighting not to squirm beneath the scrutiny. Then Mr. Malfoy's eyes flick down to meet mine. They search my face with a slightly confused expression for several long, intense moments before he asks me "Are you ready to go home Miss Weasley?" he says it softly, as though he is afraid of startling me. I nod at him as I step forwards, out of Malfoy's reach.

My body immediately notices his absence as his warm fingers slide out of my pockets and his hard body is no longer pressed against my back, leaving a cold feeling of emptiness behind. "Wait..." Malfoy says from behind me, I glance over my shoulder at him with one eyebrow quirked while his parents both stare at him in shock.

Seriously?

After that tense moment just now, he's really going to make the whole thing even more suspicious by objecting to my departure. Has he lost his mind?

"Might as well give you your Christmas present while you're here Wench, saves Owl posting it all the way down there later." He says seriously, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of everyone in the room as he starts striding towards the stairs to his room.

"Come on Weasley!" He says over his shoulder, I glance at his parents and shrug my shoulders before striding after him.

As I go through the door, leaving them in the other room I hear Astoria Malfoy say

"Draco, you don't think...?" She says softly to her husband, trailing off as though hoping he will fill in the words.

Then I hear his deep voice say "That there is something going on between them? They claim to be enemies, but I'm not so sure that's the word I would use to describe their situation. Did you see you contented look Scorp got when he leant against her and sighed? Might be, honey, that someday a Malfoy will make an honest woman out of a Weasley."

I start to walk away from my place at the door where I stand eavesdropping, horrified at those words, when I hear Astoria gasp happily "Oh honey, I really hope so!"


	23. Surely Not!

**A/N: Helloe my darlings! another new chapter! Yay! i'm gonna have to get my butt into gear soon and stop editing and adding bits to these chapters and get going on continung the story. this is chapter 23 and i've only written to chpater 30. bUt don't worry i'll get it done =) Thanks you again for you wonderful reviews! I just love them**

**Now, to clear up a query, Yes, they do use protection and as will be mentioned in the next few chapter Rose is actually taking The Pill. Plus they use contraceptive charms, i just get lazy and don't like getting hung up on the details of always writing about putting on condoms and aiming contrceptive spells everywhere. also Thank you to Joyce for your suggestion. I will take it under advertisment. But its good =)**

**Much love. Please review. xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 23: Surely Not!

I race through the corridors of Malfoy Manor in a outraged panic, instinctively remembering the way to His room. I cannot believe what I heard! My head is spinning at the very ideas. How could they even for a minute think such things? Let alone speculate about the whole thing? I skid into his room and slam the door closed before leaning my back against it. My brain is screaming the word _FUCK_ at me.

Malfoy doesn't glance at me from where he standing, leaning on one hand against the mantle over his fireplace as he stares moodily into the crackling orange flames. He looks irritated. Even when I catch my breath and try to push his parent's conversation out of my mind as I approach him slowly he doesn't give any indication that he knows I've joined him. He just keeps staring at the flames as though they are telling him his fortune.

"Malfoy?" I whisper when I'm three feet away. Still he pays me no attention. How can he just stand there all calm and ignoring me when my brain is panicking as though someone has just announced the return of You-Know-Who? I sidle closer, hoping he will look up. I'm bursting to tell him what I heard his parents say, but at the same time horrified by the whole situation and terrified of how he will react when he hears what they said. I really don't think I can handle this at all!

"Scorpius?" I murmur when he still doesn't notice me, the irritated, intense look on his face has me feeling slightly afraid to use his first name. His head snaps up and his silver eyes bore into mine with such intensity and ferocity that I take a small step back from him, unsure how he will react or why he is so angry when he didn't hear what I heard. His eyes narrow in a deadly expression on my backward movement in a way that tells me I just made the wrong move.

Suddenly he moves.

Before I can blink, Scorpius Malfoy has me pressed against his bedroom wall, with my hands pinned above my head. Goose pimples rise up on my skin beneath my clothing as his lips take control of mine and his tongue invades my mouth. His body crushes me against the wall deliciously as he kisses my lips with a furious ferocity that takes my breath and sends passion burning through my veins.

This kiss doesn't make me feel irresistible like his regular kisses do; this kiss makes my toes curl in my shoes and my heart flutter wildly and my body burns achingly as I feel claimed by his kiss. His lips are so hot it's like he brands me with them as only his.

His words from months ago echo softly in my head "_Cos you're mine_."

As he kisses me furiously, pouring every angry, lustful feeling into this one kiss, I feel like I really could be his. I feel his finger hook beneath my chin as he pulls his lips from mine and this time I smile when I feel my head tilt sideways for him. He makes a small chuckling sound of smug satisfaction before he nuzzles his face into my neck kissing me and nipping at my tender flesh.

"You smell like me..." He murmurs between kisses. "I love it when you smell like me." His voice is possessive and growling and husky and so hungry that I'm dying to tunnel my hands into his hair and fasten him to me until we are both so worn out that we can't stand anymore, but he still has them pinned against the wall. My body stretched out against the wall like his personal banquet. At his words I realise I need to tell him something.

"Scorpius..." I say softly, my voice is husky and breathy. He doesn't respond but I feel his body tense slightly, letting me know that he's listening even as he keeps kissing my neck. I take a deep breath, positive I will regret later what I'm about to say to him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you're a god and being with you has ruined me for all other men." I whisper, half hoping he won't hear me despite his ear being inches from my mouth. He stops kissing me suddenly.

Oh fuck!

He heard me! I mean, given that he won our little bet months ago technically I had to say it, but until just now I had blatantly refused. Damn it why did I have to say it now? Why not when he was too drunk to remember? I never think these things through!

I'll never live this down!

Malfoy slowly pulls his face away from my neck, his grip on my wrists loosening before he meets my eyes with a wide smirk. His grey eyes dance with pleasure at my words. I scowl at him. "I know, Baby," He whispers, kissing me teasingly on the lips before continuing "I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to realise it." He murmurs before kissing me softly again. I'm just dying to shove him away from me but he still has hold of my wrists.

Instead I stick my tongue out at him. Quick as lightning he sucks my tongue into his mouth, sucking on it like it's a lollypop. It's the strangest feeling in the world! He starts to kiss me again and I give in for a moment before I remember I'm supposed to be mad at him. I pull my face away as far as I can and he smirks down at me.

"It's so easy to distract you Baby." He purrs in satisfaction, gently forcing his knee between my legs. I scowl at him for the way my body responds to him as my traitorous legs part slowly for him until the top of his thigh is pressed intimately against my pleasure centre. He smirks widely at me, moving his legs slowly so that the pressure drives me crazy. I whimper at the unfairness of this. He still has hold of my wrists so I can't pull him back against me and kiss him.

"Something wrong, Baby?" He asks me in a seductive whisper, smirking down at me. My blue eyes gaze into his twinkling silver ones as they laugh at me. I kind of like it when he calls me that.

"Kiss me!" I whimper at him, he's driving me crazy with the way his knee is thrusting, dragging exquisite pleasurable pressure against my pleasure centre.

He does. I sigh happily as his smirking lips sweep against my own. But Scorpius Malfoy is a very mean, cruel wicked person. His lips and tongue are soft against mine, teasing me with feather-light pressure that makes me crazy. I whimper again, pushing off the wall to try and get closer to him. He doesn't let me deepen the kiss though, instead he pulls back and chuckles, smirking wickedly before he lets go of me and steps back.

"I hate you Malfoy." I tell him, refusing to give in to the impulses my brain is sending me that demand I grab hold of him and kiss him stupid. I push past him heading for the door so I can leave his stupid house and stop having to look at his stupid smug face. He smiles before he replies "As I loathe you, love." It's become a ritual for us to say so to each other every time after we do something that seems to indicate that maybe we don't. It's kind of comforting to hear him say it though.

"You parents suspect that there is something untoward between you and me." I tell him as he goes to his closest and sticks his head inside it looking for something.

"I noticed." He says his voice muffled because it is still in the closet. "What did they say?" He asks as he pulls his head out to glare over at me, as though this whole thing is my fault. I glare right back at him as I say "Your father said to your mother that he doesn't think hatred is really the right word to describe the situation between us and maybe a Malfoy will be making an honest woman of a Weasley one day." I tell him as I stare daggers at him for the very idea. He keeps glaring at me, but his face gives away no response to those words.

"You know what that means right?" I demand after thirty seconds of silence. He nods slowly "Means they think you and I will get hitched." He drawls at me with a smirk.

How can he be so calm about this?

"Fat chance!" I growl at him. He has mischief written all over him as he swaggers towards me with one thumb hooked through the loops on his jeans. "Not a real nice thing to say Baby, but it's ok, I know deep down you want me." He drawls like a cowboy out of a Muggle western movie.

"Not even for all your money, Malfoy." I hiss at him as he steps closer till he's in my face.

"Even if I got down on one knee and asked real nice?" He asks me in a drawl with a huge smirk as he places his hands on the curve of my waist. I narrow my eyes at him. "You're being gross!" I tell him nastily before I turn away, making sure my hair whips against him as I head for the door. My hand is on the door knob when he speaks again.

"Oi Weasley!... Marry me?" He calls softly. I stop dead in my tracks. He actually sounded serious. I spin to give him an earful only to find him down on one knee in the middle of his bedroom, holding his closed fist out towards me. His eyes laugh at me as I storm back towards him and wrench his fist open. On his palm sits a ring that must have belonged to him as a child. There is no way the band would go over his long fingers now. It is attached to a large metal skull.

I snatch it from him before I kick him when he starts to laugh at me while I screech indignantly in outrage. I kick him until he falls back on his ass but he just keeps laughing at my anger.

"Get it, Wench?" He chokes out between laughs, "Because marrying you would be the death of the poor sucker!"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy I hope you rot in the deepest pit of hell!" I yell at him before storming from the room, slamming his bedroom door behind me.

I storm through the halls of Malfoy Manor muttering a combination of hexes jinxes cuss words curses and every obscenity I can think of. The skull ring is still clenched in my fist but I am too angry to unfurl my hand to drop it. As I throw open the doors and descend the stairs to where the rest of the Malfoy family is waiting they all stare up at me.

"Something wrong dear?" Astoria Malfoy asks me nicely, looking concerned.

"Only man a girl can rely on not to be completely and utterly ridiculous and insufferable is her daddy!" I say looking at Astoria and then at the twins. They both beam at me and I see Draco Malfoy start to chuckle. "What did he do this time?" he asks me, trying not to chuckle.

"I'd be more concerned with what he's going to do" I say darkly "Which is explode into tiny, itty bitty Scorpius pieces when I curse him." I growl angrily.

"I hate your son!" I tell Mrs Malfoy as she begins to chuckle as well, this just makes her laugh harder. "Mr. Malfoy can you please take me home now?" I ask him, trying to control the rage rolling through me.

"Oi Wench, you can't go yet!" I hear the bane of my existence call from the top of the stairs. He sounds highly amused. He runs down the stairs holding two wrapped gifts covered in gaudy Christmas paper.

"One day Malfoy" I snarl at him loudly "I am going to murder you and bury you so deep that no one will ever find you!" His sisters begin to giggle.

"Weasley you wouldn't hurt a hair on my head and we all know it!" He tells me with a smirk. I flip him off while my free hand clenches around my wand in the pocket of my hoodie. His sisters are watching and I should probably try to refrain from teaching them nasty habits, but what the hell? They will need to know these things when they get to school. Do them some good, it will.

"Mr Malfoy, I'd like to leave." I say turning towards him. "Thank you very much for your hospitality." I say to Mrs Malfoy, remembering my manners.

"Of course Rose and you're welcome here anytime," She tells me "I do hope you'll visit us again someday." She says sweetly before shooting a dirty look at her son.

"Weasley you know I'm not going to let you leave 'til you take these." Malfoy says to me snidely. I narrow my eyes at him dangerously before I storm over to the door that leads into the foyer. It's still locked but I pull out my wand and point it at the door.

"Aloharmora!" I say angrily, smiling in satisfaction when the lock clicks open. I storm into the foyer, letting the door bang behind me while I dig out the bottle of lust potion I bought for him, next I pull out the rabbit's foot, wrapping the chain around the glowing pink bottle. I attach a note that reads

**_Maybe now you might have a chance at getting lucky occasionally. FUCK YOU! I hate you. So damn much! –R. Weasley._**

Doing a few little magic tricks I conjure up some awful wrapping paper and flick my wand until the paper is wrapped neatly around the gift, tied nicely with a green ribbon. When I'm done I stride back into the room of amused Malfoy's, levitating his stupid gift in front of me.

"Rose, are you already seventeen?" Astoria questions me looking intrigued as she watches me float the gift straight to Malfoy.

"Nope" I say in a clipped voice. I'm beginning to feel ashamed for losing my 'nana in front of his family but I'm still so angry I could stab him.

"Then how do you not get into trouble for doing magic outside of school?" She asks me curiously. I look over at her, dragging my eyes away from the glaring competition I was having with her son.

"The spells that track underage magic are only sensitive to magic being used in a certain area. But they can't detect if I use it when in the presence of a witch or wizard who is overage because the traces aren't strong enough to determine whether you did the spell or I did. In fact the traces are probably lessened even further here, because you have the girls who haven't had a chance yet to learn how to control their magic but are underage. The trace doesn't work in wizarding households because there is always magic there, so it's up to the parents of the underage witch or wizard to police the use of underage magic. Usually Mum does that by confiscating mine and Hugo's wands when we're at home." I tell her with a grin "I'm just getting good at producing her fake ones." I say slyly when she raises her eyebrows and looks pointedly at the real wand in my hand.

The twins have been hanging on my every word and I watch her turn to them worriedly. But it's too late, they've heard every word.

"We should be going now Miss Weasley." Draco Malfoy tells me, sounding amused that I have corrupted his daughters rather than cross.

Malfoy swaggers towards me and I notice he has two gifts rather than just one. He holds both of them out to me.

"I get two?" I ask him suspiciously. He grins at me and nods "You're _special_." He tells me nastily and I realise he means it as an insult. I take them after flipping him off and turn towards his father, who is holding open the door into the foyer waiting for me.

"Oh and Weasley" he calls just before I leave "Merry Christmas." He says with a wink when I glance at him. I stick my tongue out at him, making his mother and sisters laugh before I join Mr Malfoy in the foyer, pick up all of my belongings and take the arm Mr Malfoy offers me, gasping at the tug behind my naval.


	24. Of Weasleys, Grangers and Malfoys

**A/N: Hello Poppets. I's so pleased that yo are all addicted to the story =) mwahahahaha! I know you were all beggin for more juicy lemons, but you will jst have to wait. hehe pretend you are Scorp whe Rose is too busy =P I hope you like these next few chapters. Mst get writing some more before i run out of written chapters and have to make you wait days and days. xx-Kitten**

Chapter 24: Of Weasleys, Malfoys and Grangers.

We land in my backyard with a crack. I turn to look at Mr Malfoy, who is looking at me with a slightly amused expression.

"Come on in." I say to him as I make my way up our back path and throw open the back door that leads into our kitchen. Both Mum and Dad spin towards us with their wands drawn until they see me.

"What are you doing here Rose? How did you get home?" Mum asks looking a little confused. That's when Mr Malfoy steps into the doorway. Dad lifts his wand again and points it threateningly at our guest. "Get away from my daughter Malfoy!" Dad snarls at him. Mr Malfoy doesn't even bother drawing his wand. I glance over my shoulder at him.

"Chill out Dad. Mr Malfoy gave me a ride home, since you two are obviously too busy to come and get me from London." I tell him noticing that in his other hand dad has a spoon and has clearly been eating pudding.

"Weasley, do you ever stop eating?" Draco Malfoy asks Dad sounding disdainful and amused at the same time.

Dad opens his mouth to retort but Mum cuts him off "Rose I wasn't aware that you and Draco knew each other?" She asks me in an odd voice "Yeah Rosie I thought you hated his kid?" Dad says suddenly, sounding indignant. Draco Malfoy chuckles

"You should feel comfortable in the knowledge that our children still detest each other as much as ever Weasley." Mr Malfoy says, patting my shoulder lightly and lifting some of my animal cages, silently asking me where he should put them. I wave my arm towards our kitchen table.

He strides towards the table and places the cages on it before saying to my mother "Alright there Granger?" Mum looks a little startled at being addressed by her maiden name but she replies nonetheless "Fine thank you, Malfoy." Then she turns her gaze on me "Rose why is Malfoy brining you home at all and what is he still doing here?" I don't think I've ever heard Mum be so rude before.

"Told you we don't get on, didn't I Rose?" He says with a wink very much like the one his son gave me minutes ago. "Now, Weasley I've got some paper work for you to sign." He says, suddenly businesslike as he pulls out a chair at the kitchen table and takes a seat, making himself right at home. Mum and Dad stare at him in astonishment. I grin.

"Mum, Dad, I ran into Mr Malfoy when I was just finishing my Christmas shopping. We had a chat and I mentioned that I was finished shopping but that neither of you were coming to get me until this evening. He offered to drop me home." I tell them calmly.

"Yes, I thought it would be wrong to leave a pretty, underage young lady all alone all day in the Leaky Cauldron, never know who she might run into." He says wiggling his eyebrows wickedly, as though my parents should've known there were shady characters like him who could be lurking anywhere. I think I actually like Draco Malfoy. He's funny. "I offered her a lift home and then remembered that I have been putting off paying you a visit with a stack of paperwork. Rose and I took a trip to the Manor. I believe she and Scorpius spent some time together while I sorted through all the paperwork I have for you. And now here we are." He says resolutely.

My parents do not look impressed at all by this information. "I would've preferred you make friends with bloody vampires than this git Rosie."Dad growls at me, as though this whole situation is my fault. Mum stares at me for a time before saying "You went to Malfoy Manor?" I notice her holding her arm where she still has the scar cut into her skin. I nod at her cautiously. She is still a little sensitive about Malfoy Manor.

She turns a cold glare on Malfoy. "You took my daughter to that abomination you call a house?" She asks in a deadly voice. Oh dear. "Mum. I'm Fine. I can handle myself. Now, if you can both pretend for a minute that you are adults, you have a guest who happens to be here on business, after doing me a favour, when he could be at home with his pregnant wife and daughters." I say, he grins when I neglect to mention Scorpius. "Would you like tea, Mr. Malfoy?" I ask him politely, sitting all of my shopping and cages on the floor as I move to put the kettle on.

"That would be very nice, Rose, thank you." He tells me with a smirk. Mum and Dad do not look impressed about being handled.

"Weasley close your mouth before you drool." Malfoy tells him, grinning when Dad's mouth snaps shut. "Now, as your daughter has rightly pointed out, I have better company than you waiting for me at home. I need you to sign all of these documents." He says waving his wand at a small briefcase he must have bought with him. The locks snap open and the lid of the case springs up, revealing a thick pile of papers.

"Bloody Hell Malfoy!" Dad groans when he sees how many documents he needs to read and sign.

"As I dislike your company, I've been putting off paying you a visit Weasley. Now if you don't mind, I haven't got all evening." Says Draco Malfoy as he pulls out a quill and a pot of ink.

"Make us a big pot please Rosie, this will take a while." Dad grumbles. As he drags a chair out and begins to read through the papers and sign them I make a large teapot filled with tea, depositing tea cups and saucers in front of Draco and Dad and Mum, who joins them at the table. She moves several of the cages before sitting though.

"Rose Weasley, did you buy each of your cousins a pet each?" She demands as she counts the number of cages now on the floor. I carry the milk jug, and sugar pot to the table, followed by the tea pot before taking a seat as I answer her. "Nope. Just bought Rory an Owl, the twins a puppy, Al a kitten, Louis a rat, Arnold a toad, Molly and Lucy a Pygmy puff each, and Shelley a kitten. That's only eight animals for nine of my fifteen cousins. So no, I did not buy them all animals as gifts." I tell her before I begin pouring everybody tea.

"That's quite a lot of cousins. Molly and Arthur got lucky and got heaps of grandchildren then?" Draco Malfoy says with interest.

"There are seventeen of us." I tell him as I sip my tea. He seems fascinated by the idea of grandchildren even though he is only as old as Mum and Dad. "You seem strangely fascinated with grandchildren for a forty-two year old man whose wife is seven months pregnant." I tell him, hoping he might explain. He smiles at me, even though I notice that Mum and Dad both raise their eyebrows in shock.

"I do, don't I?" he says softly "It worries me sometimes. Scorpius is almost seventeen and I was married at twenty-one. I sometimes wonder what it will be like when he is married and fathering children of his own when his youngest sibling might only be ten years old." He says, frowning at me as though I can help him with his problem.

"Don't worry too much, first he'd have to find a woman foolish enough to marry him." I tell him with a nasty grin. He smirks at me in a way that says he thinks Scorpius will do just fine finding a bride. "That may be Rose, but that fact remains that by the time my unborn son is old enough to attend Hogwarts, my eldest son will be twenty-seven years old." He says sadly "God forbid he knocks up a girl before he even finishes school." He murmurs as though the thought has just occurred to him.

"Draco, if it helps at all, Charlie Weasley had his ten year old twin sons at forty-three." Mum says quietly, trying to help a little. I grin suddenly.

"Say, Mr. Malfoy, what are you going to do if Millie and Emily grow up and fall in love with Remi and Annon Weasley?" I ask him with a sly grin. He raises his eyebrows at me "After all they'll be in the same year, and they are both sets of identical twins. Stranger things have happened." I tell him, my eyes laughing.

"You know Rose, despite the rivalry between the Malfoy and Weasley families, I suppose I would learn to live with the idea, if those boys were to treat my girls right." He tells me. I raise my eyebrows in shock, so does Mum, even Dad looks up from his paperwork to stare at Malfoy.

"Even if it means all your grandchildren have red hair?" I ask him slyly. He grins at that.

"Well now, I don't know about that. It's actually far more likely that the Malfoy white-blonde would be passed on, because it's a trait specific to the Malfoy bloodline." He says happily, then he winks at me and says "For example, if you and Scorpius were to have a child" Dad chokes on his tea in horror and I scowl at Draco Malfoy, strangely Mum doesn't react as Malfoy continues "The child or children would probably have Malfoy white hair, or perhaps a darker shade of blonde, because along the Malfoy line each pair of parents and grandparents and so on, have been blonde, whereas your father has red hair and so do his parents, however you mother has brown, as do her parents I believe?" he asks with a questioning glance at Mum. She nods. "The dilution within the genes that determine hair colour from your DNA would be outweighed by the reoccurring gene that has always been the same colour in Scorpius's." He tells me, watching my reaction closely. I scowl at him again. Dad is still coughing.

"No need for crazy talk Malfoy." He says finally "Merlin, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

After a half hour, in which Mum, Mr. Malfoy and myself make small talk while Dad signs everything, the documents are finally complete. Mr Malfoy stands to take his leave. We see him out and he turns to me before he leaves, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"It was very nice to meet you Rose Weasley." He tells me as I shake his hand firmly "Your welcome to visit at the Manor anytime, even of only so you can fight with Scorpius. Highly amusing."

"It was nice to meet you too Draco Malfoy." I say to him with a cheeky grin "Would you mind kicking Scorpius for me?" I ask slyly "As a Christmas gift of course." I add.

"I'll be sure to do that." He laughs, he holds his hand out to Dad next, "Thanks for your cooperation Weasley. Merry Christmas." He says when Dad shakes his hand too hard "Merry Christmas" Dad grunts at him. He turns to Mum next and holds out his hand for her to shake, she stares at it for several long moments before she finally reaches out and shakes it quickly "Merry Christmas Granger." Says Draco Malfoy with a grin. "Merry Christmas." Mum murmurs to him before she turns away.

Draco Malfoy walks back along our path as I call "Thanks for your help. Merry Christmas!" he smiles at me "Merry Christmas Rose." He says just before his disapparates with a loud crack.


	25. Christmas Morning

**A/N: Dear Cheurbs. I adore your reviews. They are so sweet and make me feel very special. You will all be pleased to hear that i have been pecking away at the keys and adding chapters. =) Also, on a request from Lissa. I'm providing a list of the names, ages, houses and parentage of all the members in the brood. Including the one that are not actually related but might as well be. Much love my cherubs. Please review. xx-Kitten.**

**Direct Blood Members of Brood:**

**Rose Weasley- 16, Gryffindor, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley.**

**Hugo Weasley- 14, Gryffindor, Son of Ron and Hermione Weasley.**

**Fred Weasley- 17, Gryffindoor, Son of George and Angelina Weasley.**

**Rory Weasley-16, Gryffindor, Twin of Roxy, son of George and Angelina Weasley.**

**Roxanne Weasley-16, Gryffindor, twin of Rory, daughter of Geaogre and Angelina.**

**James Sirius Potter-17, Gryffindor, Son of Harry and Ginny Potter.**

**Albus Potter-16, Slytherin, Son of Harry and Ginny Potter.**

**Lily Luna Potter-14, Gryffindor, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter.**

**Victoire Weasley- 21, prior Gryffindor, daugther of Bill and Fleur Weasley**

**Dominique Weasley- 16, Gryffindor, daughter f Bill and Fleur Weasley.**

**Louis Weasley- 14, Gryffindor, son of Bill and Fleur Weasley.**

**Lucy Weasley-12, Gryffindor, twin of Molly Junior, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley.**

**Molly Weasley-12, Gryffindor, twin of Lucy, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley.**

**Arnold Weasley-11, Gryffindor, son of Percy and Audrey Weasley.**

**Shelley Weasley-13, Gryffindor, daughter of Charlie and Ana Weasley.**

**Remi Weasley-10, Not in attendance of Hogwarts yet, twin of Annon, son of Charlie and Ana Weasley.**

**Annon Weasley-10, not in attendance of Hogwarts yet, twin of Remi, son of Charlie and Ana Weasley.**

**Members of the Brood that are not technically related:**

****Teddy Lupin-24, prior Gryffindor, Godson of Harry and Ginny Potter**.**

**Lauren Furnell-16, Gryffindor, Friends with Rose, Girlfriend of James Sirius Potter.**

**Dylan Parker- 17, Gryffindor, friends with James, Fred and Rose.**

**Scorpius Malfoy-16, Slytherin, frineds with Albus Potter. Enemy of Rose Weasley.**

**Lorcan Longbottom-17, Ravenclaw, twin of Lysander, son of Neville and Luna Longbottom.**

**Lysander Longbottom-17, Ravenclaw, Twin of Lorcan, son of Neville and Luna Longbottom.**

**(I hope tis has been helpful. I may have to add to it later, when more ppl join in the madness, like the malfoy twin girls and friends and gfs n bfs of other brrod members) **

Chapter 25: Christmas Morning

I wake up late on Christmas morning to the feel of a particularly heavy weight on my feet, fighting the urge to kick my legs and dislodge the cause of my discomfort. I used to jump up out of bed early every Christmas, but it gets so frustrating when I'm awake and have my gifts opened and then have to wait forever for the rest of the family to get up. So that I can show them all off. It was even worse when Hugo and I were little. Mum used to make us wait until we were all down in the living room together before we could open any of them. I'm so glad that as we all got older she realised how nice it is to sleep in and not have to worry about waiting. It was awful, waiting ages for Dad to drag his sleepy butt out of bed.

Not a bad haul this year, I notice as I examine the pile of presents at my feet. There are heaps of them! Literally heaps! More than last year I think. I sit up slowly and wave my wand at my stereo in the corner. It blares to life, playing obnoxious Christmas carols. I love Christmas carols. I grin as I begin to open my gifts singing along to the carols at a loud and obnoxious volume that is certain to wake up the rest of my sleeping family members.

"HUGO!" I yell loudly, hoping my little brother is already awake. In spite of Mum letting the tradition of us all opening our gifts together slide, sometimes me and Hugo still wait for each other.

I hear my fourteen year old brother's pleased chuckle moments before he rushes into my room , dragging two pillow sacks full of gifts on the floor behind him.

"Merry Christmas Rosie!" He yells happily, letting go of the sacks he's draggging and launching himself onto my bed to wrap me into a brotherly bear hug.

"Merry Christmas little brother!" I say, hugging him back. His flannel pyjama pants are too short for his lanky legs by two inches, I notice when I gets to his feet again. The little brat is still growing, despite being almost six foot already, while I'm stuck forever at five foot three. His ginger red hair is sticking up in every direction and the tank he wore to bed shows off the developing muscles in his arms.

"Well. Maybe not so little anymore huh?" I say, smirking at him. He grins and ruffles my hair. "Not compared to you anyway, shortie." He says snidely. I stick my tongue out at him before assessing the pile of gifts on my feet again.

"Let's get opening!" I cry happily, watching for a moment as Hugo throws himself down onto my bedroom floor and upends both sacks of gifts he was dragging. I smile when he rips into the first one, humming along to the Christmas Carols still blaring from my stereo.

Feeling the warm glow that comes from being with family and seeing them happy I grab my first gift and rip it open.

Gram and Grandpa sent me a new knitted jumper. It's chocolate brown with v-neck and a blood red love heart on the front. Looks like the type of knit jumper I love to laze around in when I'm reading or studying. I know Gram knits them for everyone, but she always makes mine just a little too big for me so that it is slightly baggy and co very comfortable. Excellent! I'm definitely going to wear it today, after all it's part of the Weasley/Potter brood tradition. No matter what else we are given, everyone always wears their new knitted jumper on Christmas day.

I glance over at Hugo as he unwraps his own knitted jumper for the year. His is royal blue with an orange H on the front of it. Gram used to knit mine with an R on the front, but one Christmas she did that and Hugo and I ran around in them until Mum dug out a picture of Dad and Uncle Harry from their first year, both wearing jumpers identical to ours with the respective letters of their first names on them. After that Gram stopped knitting us both jumpers with letters on them, now we get a letter every second year and I picture in between.

From Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny I get a case of replenished potion ingredients, including some rare substances. Like Crustaceous Caterpillar Venom.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur got me some sparkly diamond earrings. They are so beautiful. They are the dangly kind and are shaped like large teardrops.

Uncle George and Aunt Angelina got me am African style anklet with complex bead work and cording patterns. I fasten it to my ankle immediately. I love anklets and the one they gave me a few years ago wore out and broke last month.

Uncle Charlie and Aunt Ana got me a book about exotic magical creatures.

From Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey I got a fancy new quill made from the feather of a wedge tailed eagle.

Mum and Dad have bought me some nice new pairs of jeans and some pretty tops to wear at school when I don't have to be in uniform.

I wish I could see the look on my cousin's faces when they realise I got some of them a pet each.

Teddy has sent me a new chess set, the pieces made from ebony. It's beautiful.

Fred's present for me is a pair of strappy red high heels I admired in the summer when I made him come shopping with me. Look at him go, listening when I talk. Freddy is such a sweetie sometimes! No wonder he is my favourite cousin.

James bought me a book called _The Art of Lying_. I crack up. He would do it too, the little shit. They are all still a little peeved that I wouldn't tell them who I shagged. And that I have been evasively avoiding the entire subject anytime they bring it up. Fred even had the nerve to tell me that I was a rotten liar and needed to polish up on my skills if I didn't want them weaselling the truth out of me. I guess this is James's way of assisting me in that venture. I suspect that James is secretly terrified to know the answer as to who I've been shagging.

Al's gift to me is breathtakingly beautiful. He bought me a shiny silver charm bracelet. It has a howling wolf and a tiny feather quill and a Roaring male lion charm dangling from it.

Dylan sent me a charm to hang from the bracelet, a tiny muggle interpretation of a wizard. How cute. Things between Dylan and I are still slightly awkward, but we have been working hard to erase the tension between us with tireless jokes and incessant pranks on each other, as well as ganging up together to prank James and Fred.

Rory's gift to me is a muggle object made of wood. It has a set of instructions that inform me all the pieces come apart and go back together without using magic or being broken. A brain puzzle to test my coordination and patience. How very sneaky of him.

Louis bought me a silver picture frame with a picture of all of us in the brood inside it. Hugo glance up at me and watches as I cross the room to place the frame on m mantle. It looks very nice.

Arnold got me a bag of assorted candy from Honeydukes. Arnold and I don't have a very close relationship, mostly because I think he is a little toad and he thinks I'm irritating. But we are family so I will always have his back. Although given that he is Uncle Percy's kid, I can't say truthfully that I'm one hundred percent certain he would have mine.

Lucy and Molly sent me a plant in a pot they painted themselves. Its white with daisy's on it. The plant growing inside look to be a rare Herbivorous Hydrangea. How thoughtful. This would've been hard to find and the girls know how much I love plants. This particular plant also has several uses in potion making.

Remi and Annon both got me a pair of socks each. One pair comes to mid thigh and have a black and purple tartan pattern, while the other pair are knee high and pink with white kittens on them. Cute. My youngest cousins are so adorable. I love them to pieces which is good because they adore following me and Freddy around all holidays, getting us to play with them, which is hilarious because it irritates Arnold who is close to them in age than he is to Louis and Hugo.

Shelley sent me a pretty choker necklace made with black cord and red beads. The beads are the same deep colour as my hair. I fasten it around my neck. It sits nicely above my locket, which hangs beneath the hollow at the base of my throat. Hugo nods at me from his place on my floor where he is surrounded by an assortment of gifts and discarded wrapping paper. His eyes speculatively assess the necklace around my throat, and he squints for a moment n concentration at me but nods again without saying anything and goes back to tearing open his presents.

I can't help laughing when I open my gift from Roxy, She bought me a copy of the same book as the one I got her. Great minds really do think alike.

Victoire sent me a pretty new bikini set with a fancy French brand. They are red with metallic black embroidery of small roses. They will be very handy in the summer.

Dominique thought she would be funny and bought me a copy of a muggle sex book called _Kama Sutra_. Well this might just come in handy. Do you suppose she would've bought it for me if she knew I'm sleeping with the guy she currently has a crush on? I snicker softly and hold the book up to show Hugo.

He starts to laugh for a moment, before a scowl creeps across his face. I think he just realised that while it is a funny gift idea, it instructs his sister in sexual acts. I snort at his scowl and throw one of my pillows at him.

Lily bought me a fluffy new pair of slippers. They are dark brown and lined with sheep's wool. They are very comfortable, I realise as I slide my feet into them and wave them about in the air.

Loz got me a wooden picture frame carved with flowers containing a picture of me, her, Dom and Roxy last summer at the beach in France. We went together last year on a trip to visit with Dom's French grandparents. We make a pretty picture in our bikinis with our wet hair hanging down our backs and our arms wrapped tightly around each other as we beam at the camera.

Hugo looks up to watch me as I open a fancy white Clothing box. I smile at him as I lift the lid.

Hugo bought me a dress. An absolutely amazing formal dress. It has a halter neck and fitted lace-up corset bodice that shows off my cleavage before fanning into a full skirt puffed out with taffeta beneath the smooth red silk. I'm dying to try it on, but I won't until I have opened all my gifts and can show him what it looks like. This would've been so expensive!

"Hugo!" I gasp at him, jumping off the bed to hold it against myself.

"Do you like it Rosie?" He asks me, sounding uncertain.

"I love it!" I tell him, "but it must have been so expensive!"

"It was actually. And I had to enlist the assistance of Roxy and Mum to make sure I got your measurements right. I had it made just for you." He tells me solemnly. I lay the dress carefully over Henry, my armchair, and throw myself at him

"Thank You so much!" I cry, wrapping my arms around him before he can properly get to his feet. Awkwardly he pats my back, trying to hug me, while I have my arms around his neck without lifting me off my feet.

I squeeze him tightly, before letting him go. He is blushing furiously. I chuckle at him

"I hope it fits you, and that you'll look wonderful in it." He mumbles, sinking back to the floor amidst his presents before I can hg him again. He's so adorable when he gets all embarrassed.

Hagrid bought me an instrument. He got me a little flute, an ocarina. It's beautiful, made of fine white dragon bone. I put it to my lips to play it and am astounded at the high sweet notes I'm able to coax from it. I think this may be the best gift of all.

"That's really pretty Rosie." Hugo tells me. He is stuffing opened gifts back into sacks. "I'm gonna go put this stuff in my room ok? I'll be back in a few minutes. One of those gifts is still one from Malfoy isn't it?" he asks me.

"Yes, the little one. The other one appears to be anonymous." I lie smoothly. Holding up the little one, which Malfoy has attached a tag to with the Malfoy insignia on it. Of course the box is from him too, but I get the feeling that it is a clothing box. Knowing him as the pervert that he is is probably contains something demeaning, like a dominatrix outfit or something else equally ridiculous. It wouldn't do to have Hugo knowing something like that was from Malfoy.

"Ooh, an anonymous one. Must be from you're secret boyfriend huh?" Hugo says, his eyes twinkling. "Anyway, given what happened with your gift from Malfoy last year, I'm gonna get all this stuff out of range, just in case. You should probably put away all the new gifts too. I don't think the family will be impressed if your gifts are ruined again. Thanks for the shirts by the way." Hugo says, before dragging his sacks of gifs back out of my room, leaving paper everywhere.

Only two gifts remain on the end of my bed. They are the ones from Malfoy. I like to leave his until last, just in case they are likely to explode, like one did last year, so that I can move everything else to where it can't get damaged or ruined.

One of the packages is small. It fits on my palm. The other looks to be a rectangular box, much like the one my dress from Hugo came in. Ater putting all my other things out of harm's way I reach for the gifts.

I open the small one first. Tearing cautiously at the paper. Anything could be hidden within it, including live creatures. In third year Malfoy sent me a large rock crab from the beach. It lives in a tank on my desk, but the little bastard nipped me with its pincers and scuttled beneath my bed when I opened it. Took all morning to get it out from beneath the bed.

Inside is a black dog collar with long metal spikes studded along it. That prick got me a bloody dog collar. I guess It's better than something explosive. I grin as I unfasten Shelley's gift from my neck. Now that I've seen the dress Hugo got me, I'm thinking the necklace will look amazing with it. In its place I fasten the spiked dog collar. It actually looks kind of cool, I realise when I look in the mirror. If I did my eye make-up heavy and thick I could even pull off the Emo image. I grin as I glance at the skull ring he gave me yesterday. I'm wearing it on my ring finger on my right hand. It fits surprisingly well.

And yes, I'm well aware that is weird to wear an ugly and tacky ring he gave me with a faux proposal. But I figure I might as well constantly remind him about his foolish and irritating behaviour.

Given that the dog collar is obviously my gag gift for the season, I wonder what the other gift from him is. It's a little odd that he bought me a second gift at all. My tummy does a small flip of excited but slightly fearful anticipation. I just have to know what it is.

Cautiously I unwrap it. Inside is a sealed white clothing box, it has a fancy brand name stamped on top of it. I gasp in shock and awe when I lift the lid. It's a clothing box alright, and inside it is a black leather jacket. Did he give me back the jacket of his I stole but had to return? I knew he though I looked good in it. I chuckle darkly.

I gently lift the silky soft leather and hold it out in front of me. It's not the one of his that I borrowed. This one is my size. It has a shiny silver zipper and a flaring collar. I clamber off my bed again and put it on before I look in the mirror.

I look amazing.

The jacket looks as though it has been tailored specifically for me. It hugs every curve and is long enough that it reaches to where my pockets would be on a pair of jeans. The leather clings to me, transforming my body from that of a sixteen year old girl to one that of a woman who belongs on the cover of a men's magazine. This jacket makes me look like a woman in her mid twenties with a body that men would kill for. And I'm wearing pyjama bottoms beneath it!

Where on earth did he get this?

I've never owned anything so amazing, and no doubt expensive. It doesn't have a price tag on it. Maybe Malfoy spent so much money on this that he would feel bad having me know how much it cost. Either that or he really did have it tailor made just for me, and so never had a price tag on it to begin with.

The inside is lined with smooth red silk, but in some ways the soft leather feels silkier than the lining.

Why would he buy me such a gift? I mean, yes we've been shagging all year at school, but we still detest each other. We still go out of our way to be nasty to each other. This gift is amazing. I feel kind of bad that I only bought him a lucky rabbits foot and brewed him a batch of lust potion that he doesn't need.

Why did he buy me this?

Still wearing my new jacket, I find my jeans that I wore to his house yesterday and put my hand into the back pocket. I slide out the picture Mrs Malfoy took of me and her son yesterday. It's a really nice picture, made even nicer by the fact that it is a muggle image. I think it would have lost some of its authenticity if the picture could move.

I have my hands on my hips and a wicked smile on my face, my long red hair hangs over my shoulders to my waist, the shorter blonde ringlet peeks out from beneath Malfoy's chin. His fingers on both hands are buried in my front pockets; however the pockets are too small to fit his whole hands in them. His chin rests on top of my head. The smirk on his face is one of a lazy tom-cat. The one that infuriates me so much. The heat in his eyes is unmistakable as he looks into the camera while he's touching me like that. His hair is floppy and blonde as it hangs over his forehead and into his silvery eyes.

I feel myself smile at the picture, enjoying the thrill I feel every time I see the heated look in his eyes as he touches me.

Still wearing the jacket he gave me I rummage through my closet until I find an old picture frame that I don't use. Opening it, I place the photo inside before taking it over to my mantle, where I place it with the two other new additions to my small collection. Subconsciously I place it in between the one of the entire brood and the one of me and the girls.

As I sit back on my bed I notice a note in the bottom of the box my jacket came in. I pick it up and read the fancy script he writes with.

_**The Collar is because you're a Bitch and we collar our dogs. And before you read too much into it and have another moral dilemna: The Jacket is because you were right; you look bloody sexy in leather. Merry Christmas, Rose. –S. Malfoy.**_

I smile at the piece of paper before I move back over to pick up the picture of Malfoy and I. I lift out the back of the frame and hide the note behind the picture. No one can know that he thinks I'm sexy. Or that he even gave me the jacket.

Just as I pull on one of the new pairs of jeans Mum and Dad got me, Mum bursts in the room.

"Merry Christmas Ro..." she pauses in her exclamation as she stares at me in my amazing leather jacket. "Oh Rosie... You look amazing." Mum whispers as she continues to stare at me.

"Merry Christmas Mum." I say moving towards her so I can hug her. She hugs me back, sighing as she touches the soft leather of my jacket.

"Wow Rosie. Was this a gift?" She asks me softly. I nod at her. "It looks amazing. Who gave it to you, honey?" She questions me. I shrug my shoulders at her.

"It was anonymous." I tell her. No one can know that Malfoy bought me anything other than my usual gag gift. That would be bad, it would look suspicious, because it is. And no one can know that Malfoy thinks I look sexy in leather, because that would mean people would know Malfoy thinks I'm sexy, which he is not supposed to do. Malfoy is supposed to detest me, and I'm supposed to detest him. No one can ever know that we dtest each other so much that we are always shagging.


	26. An Interesting Day

**A/N: Helloemy cherubs! Another new chapter for you. =0 and here you thought I'd gone and forgotten to post a bew on today =)/ Thanks for your lovely reviews. I am seriosuly thinking the suggestion for the sets of twins meeting must be written. Quite right, Good idea! I hope you love it! please keep up you lovely reviewing xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 26: An interesting Day.

Due to the fact that Uncle Harry is some descendant of the ancient Peverell family, via Ignotus Peverell, a family who always dwelled within Godric's Hollow, Uncle Harry also lives in Godric's Hollow. Mum helped him work through all the trappings of history and it was discovered that while it had fallen into disrepair, the Peverell Palace still stood there. Before Uncle Harry married Aunt Ginny he found the site where the Palace was located and restored it to its former glory. Of course they don't call it that, Uncle Harry is too humble to ever call his home a palace. But to everyone else Potter Palace is the place where Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Teddy Lupin, James Potter, Albus Potter and Lily Potter live.

It's also where our whole family and swag of close family friends gathers every year for Christmas. People come from everywhere, Fleur parents and sister and her family catch a portkey over from France, Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna and Lorcan and Lysander apparate over.

Even though we live in Godric's Hollow as well, we live right across town, so it is far faster to Floo over there. Which is why I'm currently stepping out of the main fireplace in the living room of Potter Palace. Just as I begin to dust myself off I hear a delighted shriek from within the house somewhere.

The next thing I know Lily potter has launched herself at me, almost toppling me back into the fireplace where Hugo has just arrived.

"Oh Thank you sooooo much Rosie" Lily tells me, squeezing me tight before planting a kiss on both of my cheeks and stepping back.

"You like the hoodie, huh?" I ask her smiling "Merry Christmas, by the way." I glance around the room. Aunt Ginnny is hurriedly tossing discarded wrapping paper into the fire next to me while James is stretched out on his tummy on the floor, his black hair as messy as ever. It seems I'm not the only one who received a brain puzzle.

Uncle Harry wanders into the room, cleaning his glasses with a smile, "Merry Christmas!" he booms at us

"Merry Christmas!" Aunt Ginny, James, Lily, Albus, Hugo and I all chorus back to him. We have another little tradition within the brood. Whenever someone cries Merry Christmas, everyone has to shout it back. It seems to fill all of us with childlike joy to do so. Another is that no matter how much tension or dislike there might be between any two members in attendance, on Christmas day everyone must give at least one hug to everyone else. Albus is sitting on a plush red couch stroking his new kitten.

"Do you like him Al?" I ask, striding deeper into the potters giant living room and making sure to step on James as I go.

"Rosie he's wonderful." Albus says, smiling t me delightedly, as he gets to his feet. I open my arms for a hug, watching the way Al smiles when he sees the bracelet he bought me swinging from it.

Al has to bend down a little to wrap me in a hug and I realise that he's grown again. It becomes more apparent when he lifts me off my feet exuberantly.

"Merry Christmas Rosie" He says happily squeezing me and spinning in a circle.

"Merry Christmas Al. Thanks so much for the bracelet. It's so pretty" I tell him when he put me down. Next James jumps up off the floor, realising with our arrival that soon guests will be pouring out of the fireplace, all of whom must be hugged by everyone else.

"Merry Christmas Rosie. Love the gifts." James tells me as he wraps his arms around my waist. Like Al he lifts me off the ground. "Merry Christmas Jamie." I say with a laugh, I forgot how much all of my male cousins like picking me up when they hug me. They like to reiterate how tall they all are compared to my shortness.

"Thanks for the book, too." I say with a grin when he puts me down "It will definitely be useful." I smirk at him while he raises his eyebrows. "I hope so" He murmurs to me, leaning close to whisper "I really don't need to know about your sex life ok. So please don't cave on Fred." He says. When he leans back he winks at me while I start to giggle. Then he moves off to hug Hugo and my parents who are now all here.

"Thank you for the calendar, Merry Christmas Rosie." Aunt Ginny says when I meet her eyes and make my way over to her for a hug. She wraps me up and gives me a squeeze. "Thank you for the potion replenishment kit. And Merry Christmas ." I tell her. She moves off with a smile to hug Mum and Dad and Hugo as Teddy strides into the room.

"Merry Christmas!" he booms at us, grinning.

"Merry Christmas!" We shout back. I weave through the people clamouring close until I'm in front of Uncle Harry. He smiles at me when he sees me and opens his arms for a hug. As well as being my Uncle, he is also my godfather, and he's just so awesome! I leap into his arms, grinning when he chuckles at my enthusiasm.

"Good to see you too Rosie." He tells me, as my feet once again dangle in the air as I'm lifted up. "Merry Christmas Uncle Harry." He ruffles my hair when he puts me down before hugging Dad.

"Hey there Rosie." A voice says from behind me. I turn to find myself looking at the face of a stranger. He has long black hair, black eyes, a small flattened nose, puffy lips and a medium build.

"Merry Christmas Teddy!" I cry, throwing myself at him and wrapping my arms around him. For years now we've played a game, where he alters his appearance and I have to always know it's him. He did it in Diagon Alley when I was ten once and I just about screamed in terror at the creepy old man I thought was saying hello to me. Since then we've had fun with it. Teddy chuckles as he wraps his arms around me and lifts me off my feet. I like that it's not awkward between us in spite of last year's kissing catastrophe.

"Merry Christmas kiddo." He says when he's put me down. I grin into his regular facial features, which include sparkly blue eyes, sandy hair with a turquoise chunk and wide shoulders.

We all grin as the fire flames turn green again. Naturally with so many people arriving here through the same fireplace we have to stagger the times of leaving. First us, then Uncle George's crew, them Gram and Grandpa, then Uncle Charile's crew, then Uncle Bill's, then Uncle Percy's, then the Longbottom's, then Hagrid and old Aberforth Dumbledore. Then Loz and Dylan, and all the other crazy family members like old aunt Muriel and Fleur's parents and sister.

Fred Weasley steps out of the flames and I laugh at the way he is dressed. Like me he is wearing the knitted jumper from Gram beneath an open leather jacket. I just couldn't resist wearing it today. Fred's jumper is gold with a black dragon knitted on the front. We are both wearing blue jeans too.

"FREDDY!" I cry happily, dodging through everyone until I can launch myself at him, making sure I'm the first one to hug my favourite cousin. He beams when he spots me and catches me against his chest, spinning with my impact.

"Merry Christmas Rosie" Fred says happily.

"Bloody hell, Rose, you'd think you hadn't seen the boy in years with the way you're carrying on. You saw him not three days ago." Dad says. He's trying to sound stern but I can hear the amusement in his voice. I kiss Freddy on the cheek and squeeze him tight.

"Merry Christmas Freddy. I missed you" I tell him, still hugging him with my feet dangling in line with his shins. Why are all the men in my life so tall? Everyone chuckles in the living room at my words, but they know I mean it. Since I started first year, I see Freddy nearly every day. He's my best friend and my favourite cousin and I love him.

"I missed you too kiddo." Freddy tells me in his low accented voice as he puts me down. He is supposed to hug everyone else now, but instead he wraps his arm around my shoulders, pinning me against his side. "Thanks for the gloves Rosie. Mum wouldn't let me ride my bike over here, but promise me that tomorrow you'll come over and I'll take you riding." He tells me as Roxy lands in the fireplace.

"Fred, you're interrupting the hugging order." James tells him as he steps up and hugs him, shoving me aside with a wink in the process.

"Everyone knows that if we don't all hug you in the order you came out of the fireplace we'll all get confused and end up missing people out." Lily pipes up, waiting to hug Fred as well. I giggle as they all begin to swamp him and turn to Roxy, offering her a hand to help her out of the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas Roxy!" I cry, hugging her as soon as she's clear of the flames. She laughs "Merry Christmas, oh you of great taste in books." She says hugging me back. "I know, how much of a coincidence is it that we bought the same book for each other?" I say as we let go of each other. We don't have time to chat though. Not when everyone else is clamouring for more Christmas hugs.

The chatting is for later, after everyone has arrived and we are all settled in for the day. I grin when the fire goes green again and Rory lands in the fireplace. I'm now first in line for hugs, which is probably bad because it means I get covered in ash as well, but it will all come off with a wave of a wand. I hold my hand out to him

"Merry Christmas Rory!" I say as he wraps me into a hug, grinning at me. "Merry Christmas Rosie. Thank you so much for the owl! I love her!" he says into my ear as he lifts me up happily and squeezes me tight. I kiss his cheek. "Anytime Roar." I tell him before he moves down along the line of people he has to hug.

The rest of the people climbing out of the fire all wrap me into hugs, many of them lifting me off my feet and kissing my cheeks. This is what Christmas is about. Family's being together and loving each other enough to hug like this.

The hug rule stemmed from Al's friendship with Malfoy, most of the rest of the family were slightly uncomfortable with him at first, though they were all polite, excluding me. Mostly Uncle harry decided it was now a rule that everyone had to hug him, especially me, because Christmas was about love and friendship and forgiveness and togetherness and all those nice things that make us happy.

Finally everyone I think is coming is in the house. The living room is bursting with people, all talking loudly. Taking a deep breath into my lungs I open my mouth wide and cry loudly

"MERRY CHRISTAMS!" the response is almost instant and most definitely deafening as everyone in the house roars back at me

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS!" they yell so loud that it is lucky Potter Palace is on the edges of town. We all chuckle at ourselves for the favourite tradition. Just as everyone is about to split off into different directions Uncle Harry calls for our attention.

"I know that this information may not be taken well by most of you and no doubt particularly bad by a select few of you" Uncle Harry says loudly, in a way that has me straight on edge. Glancing around the room I see I'm not the only one.

"However, as it's my house, I took the liberty of inviting some additional guests over here to spend Christmas day with us this year." I feel horror and something akin to dread begin to pool in my stomach. "Now while gifts won't be being exchanged, I'm sure the best gift we could all give them, will be polite, if not pleasurable company today. Is that understood?" Uncle Harry's eyes linger on me, and then on Dad for several long moments.

Everyone except me is riveted on Uncle Harry, waiting for him to reveal the mystery guests of today. Meaning they don't notice as the flames in the fireplace turn green again and a figure lands there with a twirl. A particularly familiar figure. I groan softly.

"Today, I have extended the hospitality of our entire posse. Which I hope we will all provide. We'll be spending Christmas with..." Uncle Harry searches the faces of the people around him until he is cut off by a familiar low voice from next to me saying sinisterly

"The Malfoy's!"

I turn my head very slowly towards him as Scorpius Malfoy steps out of the fireplace. Unlike everyone else who has arrived today, I refuse to offer him my hand to help him out. Everyone else in the room turns quickly towards him at the sound of his voice, shocked that he managed to be among us without them noticing. When they see it is only Scorpius they begin to relax, after all he is usually present at most of our functions and gatherings.

"That's right, today the Malfoy's will be joining us for Christmas lunch, and perhaps dinner as well." Harry says sounding slightly amused that Scorpius said it so sinisterly. I think Uncle Harry actually approves of Al's friendship with Malfoy. Weird. And here I'd been thinking how cool Uncle Harry is.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice the flames turning green again as Dad's voice exclaims

"WHAT?" He does not sound impressed about having to see Mr. Malfoy on two consecutive days. I snicker. Truthfully I think the Malfoy's are nice, excluding their eldest son.

"Nice jacket Wench" Malfoy murmurs. He is standing right next to me, having not moved after stepping out of the fireplace.

"You heard me Ron. I invited the Malfoy's, who would otherwise be spending today with just the six of them at home. I decided it would be impolite not to invite them to our bustling mammoth of a celebration. After all there is always far too much food and alcohol left and Draco is one of our colleagues. You will deal with this Ron." Harry says, fixing my Dad a glare over the top of his glasses.

"So this is going to be an awkward couple of hours." Malfoy murmurs, he is smirking widely at me, standing so close to me that his body heat is radiating towards me.

Someone clears their throat and we all turn to see Draco Malfoy trying to step out of the fireplace. He claps his hand on Malfoy's shoulder and pushes him sideways slightly, until he collides with me so that Draco can step out of the fire.

"Draco." Harry says with a nod and a small smile. Mr. Malfoy smirks.

"Potter." He says nodding back before his eyes scan the crowd "Or should I say Potters? And this sea of red can mean only that the entire Weasley family is also here." His tone is one of amusement at the way my family are crossing their arms.

"Merry Christmas everybody." He says, sounding slightly hopeful and offering them all a genuine smile.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy." I reply. I'm the only one. His eyes swivel to land on me, where I am pinned against the wall by Scorpius, who seems to have found it funny to slide his hand into my back pocket while no one can notice. He's such a pervert.

"Well, Well, Rose Weasley." He says smirking at me. "We meet again." He says. I glance around watching the expressions on the faces of almost all of my family members turn to one of shocked bewilderment.

"Rosie, would you be a dear and continue on with our little tradition?" Harry asks me, he is smiling widely as I realise he wants he to hug each of the Malfoys as they arrive, just like I've been doing with all the family members.

"You're serious? You're gonna make me hug him again?" I whine immediately, gesturing with a scowl towards Scorpius. His hand in my back pocket pinches my ass.

"You know the rule Rosie." Ginny pipes up.

"Only if every single one of you also agrees to hugging Mr. Malfoy. Including Mum and Dad!" I say triumphantly "After all that is part of the rule, everyone here must be hugged."

Mr. Malfoy has raised his eyebrows at the idea of hugging every one of my family members.

"We'll do it if you make it a decent hug." Al's low voice cuts through the shocked silence "This time when you hug Scorp, you better do it properly, like you actually mean it, with warmth as though he were your best friend." Al's eyes are sparkling as he stares at me. I narrow my eyes on him.

"Al!" Scorpius complains, "That means I have to do it back, you moron!" Al just laughs,

"Well then you better be lifting her off her feet with affection like the rest of us did then hadn't you?"

"This is an ambush!" I declare, glaring at my cousin and Uncle. The both smile charmingly. Turning so that Malfoy's shoulder in no longer in my face I shove my hands against his chest to make some room for myself so that I'm no longer pinned to the wall.

"You try any funny business and I promise I will slap you!" I tell him menacingly, making my family chuckle. My skin is feeling the tingling loss now that his hand is out of my pocket. With a dramatic sigh I decide I might as well make it look as authentic as possible.

He chuckles moments before I launch myself into the air and latch my elbows around the back of his neck. His arms circle my waist, lifting me easily off the ground in a warm hug that makes me realise that he was not at all surprised by my leap. Even with my grip on his neck I manage to bury my face against the hollow of his shoulder for a minute. His body is so familiar to me, in spite of the fact that we've only been doing this for four months!

After several interesting moments he puts me back down, even doing it properly and standing me back on my feet rather than just dropping me.

He stands in front of me for a minute, and I realise he is even wearing knitted jumper from Gram. It is bottle green with the Malfoy family crest on it. He smirks for a second before he moves off through the members of my family, hugging all of them as he goes. Mr. Malfoy stares at me for a moment.

"What's going on?" He whispers to me. I grin "We have a tradition that you have to hug everyone in attendance at least one because it's Christmas." I tell him softly.

"Oh this is not going to end well for me at all." He murmurs. "Well merry Christmas Rose." He says, raising his voice to the normal volume and holding his arms out to me, looking terrified but hopeful. I laugh and step into his embrace.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy."

Behind him the fire flares green before Emily Malfoy lands among us. "Daddy, Mummy wouldn't let s travel together!" she says sounded distressed and jumping out of the fire moments before Millie lands behind her.

"Mummy is mean not to let us travel together!" She says, before the identical girls embrace as though they were separated years, rather than moments.

"Girls you know very well that the Floo network doesn't allow you to travel together, not Mummy." Mr. Malfoy says sounding amused as he watches his daughters.

I glance around, smirking. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't know Scorpius had sisters. Mr. Malfoy clears his throat.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my twin daughters. Emily and Millie Malfoy. Say hello girls" he says, holding the shoulders of each of his daughters.

"Hello." They say simultaneously. Everyone looks a little bewildered.

"Hello Rose Weasley." They both say, their eyes landing on me where I stand next to their dad.

"Hey, Emily, Millie" I say, looking at the respective girls in turn. They beam when I get it right. "Merry Christmas." I say to them. Bending my knees slightly and opening my arms to see if they will hug me.

"Merry Christmas Rose Weasley." They cry happily before ambushing me. I should've known better than to bend down without bracing myself for an attack. They both launch themselves at me, almost toppling me over onto my ass. I manage to brace myself somehow and keep from falling over, even when I have to stand straight and lift them, one in each arm to keep from doing so. It's a good thing Remi and Annon have tried it a time or two, or I wouldn't be strong enough to lift them.

Mr Malfoy looks impressed as I lift them both, and I hear Scorpius laugh softly from across the room.

"Oh Draco..." Comes to soft voice of Astoria Malfoy. When I look at her she looks faint.

"Oh I don't feel well at all" She says, clutching both hands to her pregnant belly. Mr. Malfoy reaches out both hands to steady her and help her out of the fireplace. "I really think I should sit down. That spinning did nothing positive for my nausea." She says, as my family moves out of the way silently while her husband helps her to the couch.

"For those of you who don't know" I begin in a loud voice, bending down so the twins can go to their mother. "The girls are Emily and Millie, and this is Mr. Draco Malfoy" I say gesturing "And his wife Mrs. Astoria Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy is almost seven months pregnant." I tell my family who are staring at me like I'm an alien because it is me providing them with this information.

"Rose, how do you know them? I didn't even know Scorp had sisters." Rory asks me. In spite of being in different houses, Rory, Albus and Scorpius are all close friends. Well this is awkward.

"I met them yesterday." I tell him. Malfoy is smirking at me across the room, his eyes daring me to tell the whole story. The one that involved mind-blowing sex and me admitting that he is a god in bed. I narrow my eyes on him for just a moment.

"I ran into Mr. Malfoy yesterday in London, when I finished my Christmas shopping. He offered to drop me home, as Mum and Dad were too busy eating pudding," I say, sending an accusing glare at both of them. "He told me that since we would be going he had some paperwork for Dad to sign at home. Yesterday I took a little trip to Malfoy Manor."

I tell all of my family members. Many of them gasp in shock or horror.

"Seriously?" Al asks, directing his question at Malfoy.

"Yeah she showed up yesterday to ruin my peaceful, blissful holiday away from her." Malfoy says, sounding disgusted. I scowl at him

"Oh as if I wanted to have to see you!" I snarl at him "I would've preferred to be cornered by starving vampires." I spit at him.

"Then why were you at my house, rather than waiting for you parents?" he demands. Everyone looks back and forth between us as we fire words at each other.

"I couldn't find a pack of vampires that wanted to eat me." I retort, my eyes twinkling. Several people laugh. Including Mrs. Malfoy, drawing our attention back to her. Slowly she gets to her feet, gripping her husband's hand tightly for support.

"Mom, you ok?" Scorpius asks her from across the room where he stands next to Albus. Who I notice has begun to chuckle for some reason.

"I'm fine darling. Just got a little bit dizzy. I think I'll be delaying another Floo travel for as long as possible today." She tells him with a smile. "Rose, darling, so nice to see you again so soon." She says, reaching out to squeeze my hand.

"Are you sure you're alright Mrs. Malfoy? I could get you some water?" I offer. She beams at me.

"Thank you dear, but I'll be ok. Merry Christmas." She says, letting go of her husband and widening her arms, using her grip on my hand to pull me into her embrace. She smells like hot cinnamon rolls.

"Now, I haven't met almost all of you." She says, her grey eyes sweeping the room keenly. Before she begins wandering around, introducing herself to my family members. The girls follow her, politely meeting everyone.

Meanwhile Albus has begun to laugh hysterically. "Why does it seem so fitting that Rose went to your house before I did when she's your enemy and I'm your best mate?" He manages to choke out at Scorpius. Several people chuckle softly. I, on the other hand, blush faintly.

Harry clears his throat loudly as Astoria pulls my mother into a hug.

"I do believe that we are now all in attendance. Shall we adjourn to the dining table for Christmas lunch?" He calls loudly. For the first time since the Malfoy's arrival, the disgruntled Weasley men begin to smile.


	27. Tedious Misbehaviours

**A/N: Hey Guys, I hope you like this chapter =) it was a bit of fn to write it. You will definitely love the next one =) Thanks for all your reviews. They make me smile. =) Muck Love, Please review! xx-Kitten**

Chapter 27: Tedious Misbehaviours

By late afternoon the tension in Potter Palace is just below crackling electrical explosion standards. Naturally we have all grown accustomed to Scorpius Malfoy, however the addition of the other Malfoy family members has been the equivalent of throwing fully grown Blast-Ended Skrewts wearing silver armour into a cage with a hundred Nifflers. Personally I think it's a little bit hilarious to watch the tension between Dad plus several of my uncles and Mr. Malfoy.

Mrs. Malfoy seems to be fairing a little better than her husband, but that's because she wasn't once a Death Eater who was suppose to murder everyone's favourite Headmaster. It also works in her favour that she is pregnant. The Weasley woman are unable to resist passing on all kinds of advice on bearing and raising children given that they all have so much experience. Come to think of it, given how they all have to ride herd on us at some point or another they are almost certainly experts, especially since we all happen to have inherited or learned the wild prankster natures commonly associated with James Potter senior, Fred Weasley Senior, Uncle George and Teddy's Dad, Remus Lupin.

Most notably the terror of our generation have been James and Fred, Me, and more recently, Remi and Annon. The little terrors that they are, as soon as they met Emily and Millie they began planning almost immediately. Which is why both girls ended up frozen and stiff after the boys tricked them into playing a muggle board game known as Twister. The little brats stole my wand and waved it around until the girls ended up frozen in the twisted up positions they were holding because of the game. They're tough but, those Malfoy girls, as soon as Aunt Ana unfrozen them they tackled the boys in a wrestling match.

Gram and Mum started hollering about the ill effect my rivalry with Scorpius had imposed on both sets of twins. They were unimpressed when I had the audacity to point out that I could hardly have had an ill effect on the girls as I had only met them yesterday. They were outraged when I continued, that despite having a snowball fight that ended with me being tackled by Malfoy, the only logical explanation was that Scorpius in particular had a highly abrasive personality and that perhaps all the Malfoy children had just been born with violent natures. A theory that was far from disproved when Malfoy popped me upside the head.

Of course this led to me and Scorpius having a wrestling match as well. Of course our had heated, hate-filled glares and a few compromising positions that the younger children's lacked. I am also convince, based on the current situation between me and Malfoy, that one day the twins will either end up shagging like bunnies (like me and Malfoy) or fall tail over nose in love. I would like to mention that technically I won our wrestling match, making womankind the all round victors of the day as they Remi lost to Emily and Annon beat Millie. Two to one girls win. Of course I won because Malfoy gave up when he started to get horny as he didn't want to deal with the, erm, physical side-effects of his arousal in front of the entire brood, all of whom had watched avidly as we wrestled.

Gram decided to punish all of us, something Mr. Malfoy was slightly shocked by. I'm not sure he was appreciative of having someone else discipline his children. Especially given that this time all three wrestling matches were the result of Weasley children misbehaviour. Personally I think it's unfair that we have to be punished on Christmas day. However when I pointed this out to the gathered mass of adults, Mum pointed out that it was unfair of all of us to be so immature that we would need to be punished for anything on Christmas day and that if I didn't shut my mouth on my smart aleck remarks I would find out just how unfair she can be.

I was a little bit shocked by this. Normally Mum is sweet tempered unless she is arguing with Dad about something or she gets letters from Headmistress McGonagall pertaining to my misbehaviour. Naturally I coudn't keep my mouth shut. I had to point out that it was irresponsible to expect maturity from a bunch of ten year olds, and then had to put my foot right in it by saying that it was unreasonable of all of them to be taking their irritation out on me when it was Unlce Harry who had invited the cause of their invitation to Christmas day with us in the first place.

I'd been rather pleased with myself when I heard Mr. Malfoy chuckle and say 'Touche', however apparently Mum is PMSing because she flipped out. She screeched at me for being such an insufferable little brat who always has to have the last word and for being so immature and irresponsible for always fighting with and having such hatred for Malfoy. Then she rounded on Mr. Malfoy, telling him to keep his nose out of the business of her family. Of course that burred him up, so he pointed out that perhaps her daughter (me) would have better luck at being mature about the situation of detestation with Scorpius if she had a better role model. Then he told her she was hypocrite to chew me out for fighting with Malfoy when there she was picking a fight with him.

Surprisingly Mum refrained from being drawn onto any more arguments. So I suppose I should've taken a leaf out of her book and shut up as well, but I didn't. Dad stepped in and told Mr. Malfoy to apologise to Mum, only as he did he also mentioned that he thought Mr. Malfoy should apologise to everyone for being such a tosser. After that all hell broke loose.

Mr. Malfoy told his wife he wanted to go home. She told him that he was welcome to leave if he wanted too, but that she would be staying for dinner as she didn't feel up travelling by Floo again until she absolutely had to and that she was making new friends. Then she told him that it would make him an unfeeling husband to leave his pregnant wife behind all because he was apparently incapable of acting like an adult. He had pointed out that it was impossible for him to act like a rational and mature husband, father and adult when he was surrounded by so many people who disliked him and that were all acting like children themselves.

Meanwhile Mum and dad were both yelling at Uncle Harry for inviting the Malfoy's over here in the first place. They raved about how it was irresponsible and showed a serious lack of good judgment for him to invite their childhood enemy when it had been harry who hated Malfoy most in school anyway. Harry pointed out that during that time, despite their rivalry the majority of animosity between himself and Draco stemmed from Draco's involvement with Voldemort. Then he said that it was in fact very mature of him to work on mending some of the childhood rivalry given the friendship between their sons. He even went as far as to accuse Mum and Dad of being small minded for holding Mr. Malfoy's involvement with Voldemort against him 25 years after the evil wizards defeat, when he was only involved because of the misguided judgement of his father and the need to do what was necessary to keep his family and himself alive.

I think Mum and Dad started to feel a little childish after that, especially when Uncle Harry pointed out that if it weren't for the love between the Malfoy family and Narcissa's love for her son Harry would be dead and the entire world would have been lost to the evil ways and ideals of Voldemort, who would've won the war if not for Harry survival.

After that we were all a little shocked. Uncle Harry is always so humble about the war and his part in winning it. It's not often that he will throw about the fact that if not for him everyone in the room would probably have been dead or never have come into existence in the first place. Even Mr. Malfoy had stared at Harry in shock. I don't think he had ever really considered that Harry might look at things that way, that he would be capable of comprehending the circumstances of his life when he hadn't lived it.

In the silence that followed, Uncle Harry pointed out how blessed and lucky we all were to be alive at all, and to be among such good company with so many family members and loved ones here. At that Gram had started to tear up, no doubt thinking of her lost son. Like we all were. Uncle harry had continued that it was selfish of all of us to act as we were when we should be counting our blessing that the war hadn't ended differently and that the many loved ones we had lost didn't number higher.

Then he'd poured himself an Egg Nog and asked if anyone else would care for a glass. We all had some. I had hoped after that little speech that everyone would forget about punishing all of us. It almost worked to until Malfoy said

"You know, I'd always thought you were so aggressive because you're a bitch. Guess I was wrong. Apparently your aggression is genetic."

In response I punched him. Which drew everyone's attention back to the black eye Remi was sporting, the sprained wrist Millie was cradling and my ruffled hair.

"Enough!" Gram had cried at us when Malfoy shoved me. Then she had ordered Remi and Emily to work together washing and drying all the lunch dishes without magical assistance while attached and Millie and Annon had to shovel snow off the front path while attached. Because this year it had snowed heavily in Godric's Hollow.

"And as for you two" Gram said turning to us, wearing nasty little smile "You two can go out and harvest fruit from the Fruit trees in the greenhouse. I want some of everything. I'm making a bowl of fruit salad and several pies for desert tonight." She told us. That wouldn't be so bad I though, already turning and moving towards the door.

"Not so fast Rose." Gram cautioned I glanced over my shoulder at her. Just in time to see her wave her wand before my arm shot back as Malfoy's shot forwards. They me in the space between us, the tingling sensation indicating that we once again magically attached. And being gram she has of course interwoven our veins and muscles and tendons again. Malfoy and I groan in resigned irritation simultaneously.

"Why is it?" I begin in a growl "That every time I get this wart removed, it just keeps coming back?" Freddy, James, Albus, Mr. Malfoy, Uncle Harry, Teddy, both sets of twins and Lily start to laugh. "Everyone knows that I have an aversion to fungus!" I moan when Malfoy's fingers slide into place, interlocking with mine so that we are holding hands.

"Al, your house has a parasite infestation." Malfoy tells him, glancing sideways at his best friend.

"That's enough. Off you go. You're in exile until you've completed the task by working together. And both you know the rules, if the two of you can't manage the task with being civil and cooperating you will be stuck like that for the rest of the day." Gram tells us, she sounds slightly amused by our half hearted complaining. I sigh dramatically, before throwing a withering glare at Malfoy.

"Come on, you pathetic excuse for a human being." I grumble at him when I begin walking away and my shoulder jolts because he hasn't moved.

"Someone save me now?" Malfoy asks, looking around hopefully at the crowd of our families and close friends. A few people smile at the good natured compliant, but I'm tired of them staring at us again. It's awkward to be holding his hand, given what touching him does to me, with them all looking at us.

I jerk on his hand sharply and begin to bulldoze plough my way forwards, dragging him until he starts to walk. "Righto Wench, I'm coming, you can stop being ridiculous." He grumbles at me as we leave the dining room and head off through the house aiming for the back door. As soon as we are out of sight and earshot of everyone, a few rooms away, Malfoy uses his grip on my hand to tug me back, spinning me to face him. His free hand catches hold of me and slides beneath my hair at the nape of my neck before he kisses me soundly on the lips.


	28. Killing Me Slowly

**A/N: hey my sweet cherubs! Did you slwoly go insane becasue i missed a day of updating? I'm very sorry for making you wait, but I wanted to make this one really long, and it was one that wasn't in the origional. This chapter was added into the story,and i didn't manage to get it finished yesterday. But it is a very nice long one. =) Also the link at the top will take you to an image on Google Images of a lovely pic of Scorp. just copy paste it into your address bar =) also becasue i feel very bad for making you wait yesterday, and becasue i'm going home for my cousins 21st tonight and staying there all weekend i'm going to be very very nice to yu all and load a few chapters today for you to enjoy over the next few day. =) to those of you who are insanelty addicted and won't handle three days with no new chaps i recommend reading one per day, no matter how big the cliff hanger or how much you want to read on =) Much love for your reviews. please keep it up xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 28: Killing Me Slowly.

./imgres?q=Scorpius+Malfoy&start=107&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=SqOfScYYapx4bM:&imgrefurl=.%3Fr%3D55048%26p%3D4&docid=joeup81Zj01jNM&imgurl=.com/user_images/A/AR/ARB/ARBIETRAYERSISSAC/1247474479_1107_&w=280&h=400&ei=MXBZT8z7J6OciAfh3dG9DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=399&vpy=216&dur=3535&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=96&ty=157&sig=109489085983567552742&page=5&tbnh=151&tbnw=110&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:107&biw=1366&bih=667

I pull back from Malfoy after a moment, realising that this is definitely not the place to be kissing him. Not when anyone could wander in here and catch us at it. His eyes glow with the fires of passion as he licks his lips with a smirk as I pull away from him. He tastes like spun sugar. Without a word I step back, using my attached hand to tug him slightly when he stands still again, pulling him ever closer to the back door so that we can get outside and away from everyone.

I can't look at him as I do this though, because if I look at him I'll stop walking and kiss him again. His hair is spiked back from his face today, to blonde pieces sticking up in random directions. He is wearing black denim jeans and the green knitted jumper Gram made for him. It has the Malfoy family crest knitted into the front of it in silver wool. The wool it is knitted with is soft and fluffy and warm and the jumper fits his in a way that should not be legal. It emphasises his broad shoulders and suggests a sculpted chest, which I happen to know from firsthand experience that he possesses.

It is beginning to get a little bit ridiculous that I now only have to think about hi without a shirt on and it makes me horny. I walk a little quicker, navigating my way through the house that was like my third home with ease until we reach the back door. Malfoy keeps pace with me, his longer strides sometimes overtaking mine. When I stop at the door he raises his eyebrows at me. But I can't hold his gaze, not without wanting to rip his clothes off. Instead I grab a knitted hat off the hooks by the back door, dragging his arm up with mine so that I can put the hat neatly over my head without destroying my hair. I flinch slightly when his warm fingers brush against my cheek.

He starts to smirk when I avoid his eyes. Instead I distract myself with pulling on my left glove. I can't get the right one on because it is attached to Malfoy's hand. He starts to chuckle when I reach for a jacket. Damn it! I'm not going to be able to on another jacket, because I can't get it up my arm while I'm attached to him. Of course I won't actually need all these extra layers in the greenhouse. Aunt Ginny enchanted the orchard so that it is warm and summery in their all year 'round, hence being able to harvest fruit in the middle of an English winter.

Narrowing my eyes I hang the jacket back on the hook before throwing the door open and stepping out into the cold. I think I just might go crazy in the time it takes to walk to the orchard from here. I'm literally going insane inside. Why am I suddenly so horny for him? I glance sideways at him before stepping through the door. He is smirking slightly and his fingers are fiddling slightly with the skull ring still on my right hand ring finger. He stops and waves his hand, indicating I should walk through the door first. I smirk wickedly as an idea enters my mind.

I step through the doorway and when he steps through behind me and pulls it shut I move. I take a step backwards, grinning when I collide with him, and roll my hips against his crotch while his back is pressed against the door. I smirk at the sensation of rubbing my ass tantalizingly against his junk. Fuck I want him!

"Weasley!" he groans in a low husky voice. His right hand circles my hips, putting pressure on the front of my pelvis and urging me back against him harder. My lady parts have gone all achy and tense with longing. I press myself back against him until my body is almost enveloped by his. His body heat radiating against me makes my stomach start doing back-flips and I begin to thrust my ass against his junk to a slow rocking rhythm as I tilt me head back against his shoulder. I bite my lip on a soft moan as his scratchy stubble rasps against the skin of my cheek and ear while he presses kisses against the side of my neck.

"Damn it Rose!" he groans against my skin while his hand on my pelvis slips into the front of my jeans. I moan at the hot hard pressure his hand creates against my aching flesh."You know I'm going to fuck you again, right?" he groans into my ear when I thrust back against his junk and forward into his hand.

"Scorpiussss" I murmur huskily, letting my tongue hiss the S of his name. Hr groans softly again at the way I say his name. He loves it when I say his first name. "I want you inside me... right now." I moan softly. In response he curls his hand further around inside my jeans and I groan as one long finger slips into my aching pleasure centre, tunnelling deep and hard. I curl my free arms backwards and up until it wraps around his neck as he thrust his finger in and out in a slow form of pleasurable torture that has my eyes crossing.

He keeps thrusting his finger into me until I'm almost there. His other hand, the one that is attached to mine, is presses against my mouth to muffle my whimpers and moans I'm making at how amazing it feels. He taunts me with that one finger and the thrusts of his pelvis until I'm right on the edge. Just one more thrust would do it.

I feel like I just might cry when Malfoy stops thrusting and extracts his finger slowly. I don't though I do whimper my protests. As his hand slides free of my jeans he uses it to push me forwards so that I'm not pressed against him. Then he steps around me and begins to tow me by out attached hands towards the orchard in the bottom corner of the Potter's expansive garden. I think I just might have to kill Malfoy. One day I really might do it.

But if I were to murder him, who would get me off the way he does?

My brain apparently needs a severe talking to.

"I detest you!" I growl at Malfoy, this time I mean the words. There is no half heartedness today, I'm not just saying it because it has slowly begun to develop into a ritual. No, right now I hate him so much that it's like we'd never touched. Malfoy fixes me a look that makes my twitching opening clench.

"No you don't. You're just horny Weasley." He tells me in a low husky voice that does strange things to the placement of my stomach.

"So why did you stop?" I demand angrily, trying to ignore the twitching sweet tickle lower down. Malfoy doesn't answer until he has dragged me into the orchard.

"Because getting you off, when there's nothing in it for me is something a boyfriend does." He says bluntly "And I'm not your boyfriend!" He adds, in a nasty little voice that makes me narrow my eyes at him.

"And you never will be." I reply nastily. Malfoy smirks at me wickedly before he pulls me back against him and his lips crash down onto mine. I smirk against his lips as his tongue flicks out teasingly against the seam of my lips. Is it bad that I kind of like t when he does that? Wrapping my arm up around the back of his neck, I let my lips part slightly, enjoying the sensation as his tongue invades my mouth. He marauders my mouth with his, claiming me tongue with his own like a conquering barbarian.

The temperature within the garden is almost summery compared to the snowy chill of winter on the commute between the house and the orchard. But even if we were still out in the snow, the temperature of his body, radiating heat against mine as the tingling heat of passion sweeps over me like a caress, I wouldn't be cold. His arm around my waist tightens, pressing me firmly against him while placing another claiming, demanding kiss on my lips like the one he gave me yesterday.

The one that feels like just maybe he is eating at my soul. Merlin, nothing feels as good as Scorpius Malfoy kissing me. Except Scorpius Malfoy ravishing me.

He pulls back from me, surfacing for air. We are both panting and still wrapped around each other as he says "As if I would_ ever_ want to be your boyfriend Weasley." I take me a moment to regain my train of thought and remember what I said to him before he made me wet just by kissing me.

I smirk up at him, before fixing him with my smouldering man-catching look. His eyes narrow on me. I trail my fingers in a feather-light touch across the exposed skin of his nape.

"You keep telling yourself that Malfoy." I purr at him huskily, smiling wolfishly as his eyes narrow further and his hands tighten involuntarily where they grip me. "But we both know it is only a matter of time before you fall to your knees and beg me to be yours. One day you'll wake up, with your cock begging for my slick tight heat. Your hands will itch to touch me, and there will be an ache in your chest and a yearning in your soul and you'll realise how bad you need me." I tell him, smirking as I continue to smoulder him with my gaze. "Someday soon you'll walk past me in the corridors while I flirt with some other guy and you'll feel that jealous rage of yours pounce on you and all you will be able to think of is pounding the other guy's face into the wall repeatedly because he dared to even look at me, let alone speak to me while picturing me naked." I grin at the way he has begun to shake his head.

When that happens," I purr again "You let me know, won't you Scorpiusssss?" I moan his name. I love the way his hand on the small of my bad tightens in response and presses me against him even harder. I smirk up at him as he scowl down at me, his eyes telling me he hates me for even suggesting this whole thing and that he doesn't believe what I'm telling him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Weasley" he growls at me. His voice is an odd mixtures of the snarl he uses when he's mad at me and the deep growl he uses when he's so horny for me that it is bordering on painful. "This whole thing is physical. That's all it will ever be." He tells me. He sounds confident in that statement. I snort at him. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Malfoy if you really believe that than you're even dumber than I thought." I smirk up at him as his silver eyes dare me to explain. "Everyone on the planet, muggle, wizard, werewolf, vampire or ugly old banshee will tell you that there is no way in the world that an arrangement like ours can ever just be purely physical Malfoy. We have the added benefit of mutual hatred, of course, but eventually feelings get involved and one or both participants in this sick little duet will realise they have feelings for the other." I tell him softly, letting a pitying note creep into my tone as I smirk up at him. "And since it most certainly will not be me who develops any kind of feelings beyond hatred for you, that leaves you to fall nose over tail in love with me." I smirk at the disgusted scowl on his face at the very idea.

For several long minutes he stares at me and I enjoy the feel of his hard arousal for me pressing against my stomach, because in spite of everything I've just said he hasn't actually let go of me.

"It's not going to happen Weasley." He tells me assuredly. I smoulder him with my man-catching look again

"You can sing that song all you like Malfoy, but if it were the truth then you wouldn't already be showing the first signs." I tell him, reluctantly pulling away from him so that I'm no longer pressed against him. I don't think I could live with myself if I spouted all this and then let him fuck me. Besides, we're in my aunt and uncle's orchard, where anyone could show up to check that we haven't murdered anyone. Imagine if they caught us!

"What the fuck are you talking about Weasley?" Malfoy demands sharply. In response I lift my right hand, which is attached to his and show him our interwoven fingers. He looks at me in confusion. He thinks I'm referring to the fact that we're holding hands like lovers, when we are in fact doing it to avoid unnecessary pain. I roll my eyes at him.

"The ring, spastic! You may have done the fake proposal as a laugh, but giving me something of yours that I'm supposed to wear is you psychological subconscious telling you that you feel the need to claim me as yours. The idea of having a physical symbol that represents ownership of me is your pathetic male brain giving you the modern day equivalent of knocking me over the head with a club before carving your name into my thigh."

Malfoy looks less than impressed by the idea. Although I can't help noting the odd little glint in his eye as he thinks about carving his name into my thigh. Sick bastard.

"Wouldn't really need to be doing that though, would I Weasley? You've been wearing a symbol of ownership that indicates you belong to me for years now." He murmurs to me, his silver eyes sparkling with mischief. I raise my eyebrows at him doubtfully, while my brain scans through everything in my life that could possibly be construed as me belonging to him

I draw a blank. The only possible thing could be this ugly ring, which he only gave me yesterday, or the jumper I stole off him and refused to return, which I have only possessed for four or so months. Malfoy chuckles softly. He doesn't explain though. Instead he pulls out his wand and begins to wave it at fruit, which is hanging heavily on tree branches and levitating them into a basket he produces from the tip of his wand.

Oh Malfoy how you infuriate me!

I scowl at him sideways before I copy him, producing a much nicer basket and levitating a different type of fruit into the basket. Clearly this task was supposed to test our cooperation skills because we would have to work together to climb trees and pick the fruit. Gram didn't really think through to the fact that we could just use magic to do it. Sometimes she seems to truthfully believe that none of the brood members would dare to defy her by breaking the rules of not using magic outside of school. But really, it's ridiculous. In a little under five months I can legally do it outside school, and personally I've always felt I'm mature enough to handle the responsibility of using magic in a way that isn't malicious. Of course that could be debatable, given how often I use it for prank, and especially for how frequently I use it to hex Malfoy.

"Weasley I've decided you're full of it." Malfoy tells me after we have worked in silence for almost twenty minutes. "I already knew, of course. But I have decided that all the crap you were rambling on with is a load of unicorn poop. I could fuck you for the rest of my life and not once would I have any sort of feeling for you that wasn't one of scorn, pity or hate." He tells me nastily. I dig my nails into his hand.

"So shut up, turn off your pathetically complicated brain, get over here and let me fuck you." He says in the same tone he would use to ask someone to pass him an inkpot. How rude.

"I'm not your fucking dog!" I snarl as I whirl towards him angrily. How dare he order me around!

"Funny, 'cause we both know you're a bitch." He tells me. Smart ass. Then he reaches across and hooks his finger beneath the band of the spiked dog collar he gave me, which for some unknown reason, I am still wearing. He uses his grip on it to drag me closer to him. I punch him in the chest, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction at the thump my fist makes when it collides with his chest.

"The only dog here is you. And you're the ugly, irritating type that is good for nothing except kicking." I tell him nastily, scowling when his large hand wraps around my thin wrist and begins to drag me even closer to him. Oh sweet Merlin, how is it possible to hate him so damn much and yet want nothing more than feel him moving inside me again?

"I always knew you were the sick type of twisted bitch that would kick a dog. You're the type that would drown a puppy, just to watch it fight for life." He tells me, sounding disgusted, even as he continues to reel me closer to him.

"No Spawn, if I were that kind of sick, pathetic and twisted psychopath, I would've been born a Malfoy. But me, I'm a noble Weasley. The type who would save the life of an innocent puppy from the ruthless clutches of insane sociopaths like you." I snarl back at him.

"Weasley the only part of you that could ever be considered noble in any way is the tattoo on your back and even that loses some credibility because even though it is a noble creature, that nobility is lessened because it is depicted on your worthless hide."

"Fuck you Malfoy. I'm nobler than you could ever be, even if only through genetics. At least my family weren't a pack of worthless Death Eaters who wanted to destroy the world!"

"Funny, just yesterday you were saying what a wonderful role model my father, the former Death Eater, makes for his children." Malfoy snarls at me. His grip around my wrists disappears as he pulls me against him. Then I feel his long finger hook beneath my chin, using the touch to keep me from opening my mouth to retort. Truthfully, I really didn't have much of a retort to go with. I have changed my mind on his family now that I've met them. His little sisters are adorable and his Mum is friendly and a very nice person-despite the twisted ideas and hopes of something happening between me and her son. And his Dad, the ex Death Eater, is funny and sarcastic and friendly, even in the face of Mum's ridiculous hysteria. I don't think she has every fully recovered mentally from the fact that he stood by and preserved his own life while his aunt tortured her. But I can't really even hold that against him. They were enemies, so why would he defy his family and risk his hide for her? And from all accounts so far he seems to be a devoted and loving father and husband.

"Someday Weasley, you're going to stop holding the crimes and poor decisions of my family against me." He growls softly almost threateningly as his hard eyes boring into mine. I peer back at him for several long seconds. He looks angry and hurt and determined as he says those words. Meeting his hard gaze like that as he says those words makes me realise something. Up until now I had always thought that the only reason he got so mad when I took shots at his family history was because he felt I was unjustified in speaking about his family members like that. Now I'm beginning to think it's because he doesn't like the implication that he is no good enough to be in decent company due to crimes he never had any part of. He doesn't like the implication that he is inferior and should be judged for something he didn't do.

I realise as he stares down at me that those shots I take make him feel worthless. Which he isn't. For all that I might say so and sometimes thinks so, there has to be something worthwhile about him for Albus to be friends with him, for my family to accept him. Come to think of it, if he were completely worthless I wouldn't be sleeping with him, now would I?

"Sorry." I hear myself murmur softly barely more than a breath on the wind. Just what do you think you are doing brain? I did not give you permission to take back words designed to hurt him. No matter how much they might actually hurt him. I live to torture him, damn you!

Malfoy's quicksilver eyes darken three shades until they glow the colour of mercury as his brain processes my one unauthorized word. I feel my thighs clench at the unadulterated lust that consumes his features moments before he drags me up him body until my legs are clenched tight around his lean hips. When I have my legs wrapped tightly around him his hand slides into the hair at the back of my head. He uses his grip on me to pull me into a mind blowing kiss. Without any instruction from my brain I kiss him back with everything I have. Merlin it feels so good!

I don't notice when he begins to wander deeper into the orchard. I'm too busy being completely wrapped around him, with my eyes tightly closed and my legs clamped tight to keep me pressed so intimately against him. His body heat is radiating through the layers of clothing we are both wearing and it feels amazing at the sensitive junction between my thighs. My hand tangles into his silky hair, fastening his face to mine so that I can keep kissing him forever.

My legs clench tight as he starts to sway and I snap my eyes open to find his already on me, even as we keep kissing and he lowers us towards the ground. It feels odd sometimes to kiss him, staring into his eyes. I don't close mine again though. I can't while he has his open and is looking at me. It would be weird. Even weirder than staring at him. I almost stop kissing him in shock when I feel him lower us until my back is resting in the soft grass beneath one of the fruit trees and his eyes smile at me. They are still wild with lust and such a dark shade of grey they have almost turned black.

The hand that we have attached to each other's makes me feel strange when he pulls back to nibble on my bottom lip. He smirks at the way my fingers tighten in his hair, trying to keep him kissing me. He resists though, instead pulling back from me completely and letting his own fingers slide out of my hair. My legs are still wrapped around him and I keep trying to pull him back down again, even when my hand slides out of his hair and down to rest with the palm pressed against his chest. He chuckles at me softly, but I don't think it is scornful laughter. He sounds sweetly amused and slightly flattered by my pathetic attempts.

"Rose" he murmurs, trying to draw my attention from my efforts. I raise my eyebrows at him, even as I fist my hand in the fabric of his jumper. He smiles at me. "You need to unhook your legs so we can both get our jeans off, love." He tells me. How can he sound so calm but look so crazy with lust? Slowly his words penetrate my lust fogged brain and I let my ankles unhook from where they rest against the small of his back, before letting them fall sideways away from him to land in the grass.

He smirks down at me as he begins to unbutton my jeans one-handed. I lift my hips when he has them undone and grin wickedly as he drags them slowly down my legs, rolling back into a squat so he can pull them off. My traitorous panties also slid easily down my legs, allowing themselves to be tugged free along with my jeans. Why is it that everything in my universe is always so accommodating when it comes to me having wild sex with Scorpius? I shiver as he trails his finger down the narrow red landing strip of hair that leads to my clit.

"Sorta brings a new meaning to the term 'caught red-handed' don't it?" he drawls at me softly. I snort at him.

"What if we get caught?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows at him challengingly. He smirks back at me with a shrug.

"Doubt they'll find us down here." He says, grinning at the way I unbutton his jeans in spite of the conversation. "But if we were to get caught I'd probably just keep fucking you." He tells me slyly.

"You mean you'd just keep going and let them watch?" I ask him, appalled by the very idea of having anyone watch us.

"Well, I'd probably be too distracted to notice anyone watching at all." He smirks at me "But I more meant that even if people found out about the whole situation I'd probably still fuck you whenever I could." He grins. I stare at him.

"What?" he asks me slyly after a minute of me staring at him, my fingers frozen inside the waistband of his open jeans.

"What makes you think I'd want o keep fucking you after people found out about it?" I ask him, grinning deviously "Maybe I get a sick thrill from the knowledge that this whole thing is forbidden and secretive." I continue, making him smirk "Maybe I wouldn't be up for it anymore if there wasn't all the sneaking around. Maybe I get off on the way you run into me in the corridors on purpose so you can slide a note into my pocket, or the way I pull you into empty broom cupboards so I can snog you until you can't resist me, only to wander off and leave you wanting." I tell him deviously.

I do so love to do that to him. I can still remember the first time I did it. He left potions late because he got into trouble for trying to set me on fire. Al didn't wait for him. I always dawdle after potions anyway, so the girls hadn't waited for me either. When he'd come wandering down the corridor I had already been hiding in the broom cupboard, with the door opened inward. I had listened to his footsteps as they drew closer, but waited until he walked in front of the doorway to make certain it was actually him. Then I had leapt out of the closet and grabbed him. Dragging him back into the cupboard and kicking the door shut, snogging him senseless. He had pushed me off him until he could see who it was that was sucking face with him and already had their hands woven into his hair and their body pressed intimately against the length of his.

He'd smirked when he realise it was me. Then he kissed me furiously, lifting me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and he didn't have to bend down so far and pinning me to the wall. On hand had curled around to rest on my ass, while the other had tangled into my loose long hair. We had snogged like that for what felt like hours, amazing and delicious hours, while our hands hand roamed over each other's bodies. His shirt had wound up undone and hanging open over his chiselled chest and mine hand ended up on the floor. but when he had reached for the clasp on my trousers I had smirked up at him, picked up my shirt, put it on and sauntered out of the broom cupboard. He had protested of course I and could feel his eyes narrowed in a glare on me as I had sauntered off down the corridor,

Glancing back once I had marvelled at the sexy image he presented. He had stood in the doorframe, with one hand leaning against the frame, his shirt hanging open and exposing his sexy body, his hair all mussed and his lips swollen, and a bulge in his trousers. After that I couldn't resist doing it again and again until it drove him crazy. Then he would insist I couldn't leave him hard and horny in another cupboard or corridor in a note he'd slip into my hand or pocket after deliberately running into me, telling me when and where to meet him.

Malfoy is smirking down at me as I drag his jeans down. Why is it that he is always commando? It's just not fair.

"I know for a fact that you get off on it." He says smirking, "But if we actually got caught and you told me to shove it and that you were never fucking me again, we both know you'd cave." He grins "Eventually you wouldn't be able to resist me. Especially since I've ruined you for all other men." He says with a wink. Oh I just knew I would regret ever admitting that. "Probably a good thing though" He muses as I push his jeans down to his knees and admire my favourite of all of his appendages. Slowly he lowers himself back down over me, pressing himself down on top of me.

He lines up our respective genitalia, making me tingle at the wet rush that floods south. He catches my eye and smiles widely moments before he thrusts into me.

Oh sweet Merlin!

The feel of his body tunnelling into mine is almost enough to send me careening over the edge. I smile slowly as I watch his eyes roll back in his head at the sensation of my body gripping his like a tight fist. His breath is ragged as he grinds out the next words

"Because I think I'm addicted to you." My entire body clenches at those words and he groans when my swollen passage clenches down tightly around his thick hot cock.


	29. Intolerance

**A/N: Hello My dearest chrubs! I'm so sorry for your agony as you runtiely checked to see if i had updated. Now, I mentioned before that I have pre-written several chapters ahead, however during some editing i discovered i had skipped ahead six months with nothing. I was not impressed with it. So i have been adding some chapters to the middle to ensure your continued obsession =) Sadly though with Uni work piling up and a mess up slightly insomniacal problem i have been finding it a little difficult to keep up my usual standard of writing. So, I may need you to be patient with me however if you feel like i've made a half ass tired effort, please let me know so i can try and improve it, even if it does extend the gap between updates. =) On a similar note I have been feeling so special from all your reviews cherubs. you guys are all so sweet! Please keep reviewing. Enjoy this nice long chpater. Sooo Much Love xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 29: Intolerance.

School has been back after Christmas break for almost two weeks now. Today is a Monday, I realise sadly as I roll out of my four-poster bed. That means more class, which means paying attention and then having homework. I drag myself slowly towards the end of my bed to where my trunk sits before I rummage through it. I find my fitted button-up white long-sleeve shirt and tug it on, taking care to push the buttons through the correct corresponding hole. Next I find my black slacks and drag them up my legs. I find it so beneficial to only sleep in underwear.

I step into my black school shoes with their two inch heels as I drag my grey school jumper over my head. The red and gold of Gryffindor shines brightly around the cuffs, neckline and hem. Then I realise I forgot to put my tie on first. Sighing I turn up my collar and wrap the tie around my neck, doing it up nicely but not too tightly around my neck before stuffing the tail down the front of my jumper. When that is all done I search out my cloak and drag it up onto my shoulders, wiggling the silver fastenings until it is done up and won't fall off me before wrapping my Gryffindor scarf snugly around my neck, which happens to be sporting a hickey.

When all of that is done I trudge into the bathroom and glare at my reflection. My hair is sticking up in all directions and I have dark circles under my eyes because I spent most of the weekend being kept awake until all hours by Malfoy and his insatiable horniness. Mumbling a combination of hexes and cuss words under my breath I rummage through my vanity cupboard until I find the large blue lightning bolt shaped glass bottle filled with the amazing hair potion I made. It is one that sorts out all kinds of hair problems.

For example, as I pour some of the fizzing purple liquid into into my hands, rub them together and then comb my fingers through my hair, you will notice how the sleep induced fuzziness disappears and the way my ringlets curl a little tighter, making them long springy and fresh and bouncy. You will also notice the way it makes my hair look shiny and glossy. I'm such a genius for inventing this stuff. I need to do a few more tests, but soon I intend to market the stuff to the wizarding world and make millions.

Once I have my hair under control I turn to my other problem. I need to get rid of these dark circles. They are highly unattractive, for a start, not to mention that they make it look like I have been awake shagging all weekend rather than doing my homework. Which is exactly what happened. Meaning that this morning I will be rushing through the homework I have due today while I scarf down my toast. Searching again through my vanity cupboard I uncover the small green star shaped glass bottle. I don't know I I ever survived without my concoctions. This one contains a thick red fluid. I dip my finger into the liquid and then drag the red tipped finger beneath my left eye. I watch in fascination as they flesh loses the dark circle, tightening the skin slightly and making it glow softly. I repeat the action beneath my right eye. When the process is complete I look like I have had a whole weekend worth of beauty sleep.

Next I stopper that bottle too and put it back in the cupboard, before dragging out an assortment of cosmetics. Using a powder puff I apply a light layer of foundation to take the shine off my clean skin and disguise some of my freckles. I find the little device that I drag over my eyelashes to make them look thicker and longer than they are. Finally I apply red tinted lip-gloss that tastes like fresh strawberries, rub my lips together and smile at my reflection. I'm leaving my hair down today. It will keep me warm, and look better when I put on a woollen hat to go outside.

My reflection grins back at me depicting a rosy cheeked girl with pretty pink lips bright eyes and tastefully styled hair. I look like I spent the weekend resting up in front of the fire. Only the glittering sparkle in my blue eyes hints at the feeling of sweet satisfaction that can only be gained through being ravished repeatedly. Winking at my reflection I walk out of the bathroom with a spring in my step and almost run headfirst into Loz, who is wrapped in only a towel and looking like death warmed up. I grin at her, but she is too bleary eyed to see it as she steps around me.

I giggle but continue on to the wall next to my bed to look at today's timetable. I groan. Today I have double potions first thing this morning. Normally that prospect would fill me with glee. What better way to spend the morning than making my favourite potions with my favourite professor? But not today. Because today I also have Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Charms.

Now I can just see what you're thinking. Why is Rose complaining about such an amazing day of her favourite classes? Well my cherubs, Rose is complaining because all of those classes happen to be ones I have to take with Malfoy. Now I know I have every single class with him because he is secretly stalking me because of his obsession with my amazing personality. And over the course of the last five and a half years I've grown used to having to share a classroom with him. However, due to a severe lack of judgement on behalf of the current Heads, I'm also paired for prefect duty tonight with Malfoy.

And given the events of the weekend I just know he is going to be unbearable. He's always unbearable when we spend almost the entire weekend shagging. In every class on Monday's he always smiles like a contented Cheshire cat that lets everyone know what he was up to all weekend. It's awful! Because everyone just loves to speculate who Malfoy was with all weekend that would give him such a smile of contentment. It's not like I could jump and shout that it was me. Not to mention that all the time while they are speculating he tends to throw heated glances at me when no one is looking. The kind that almost makes me blush in front of everyone, because they provoke erotic images and memories of all the naughty things we did to each other.

Grumbling again I drag out all the textbooks I'm going to need today and stuff them into my bag with the assortment of inkpots, quills and parchment in there. I leave the dormitory before Loz finishes showering and before Roxy or Dom wake up. I was supposed to write an essay over the weekend for Uncle Neville on the properties and uses of Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Meaning that I'm going to have to scribble the whole thing out this morning at breakfast and in spare moments during Potions.

Running through the halls in heels at such an early time of the morning is a noisy business. However I reach the Great Hall quickly and realise I'm the only one here. I fling myself down at the Gryffindor table and drag out some new parchment and my quill and ink. Toast and bacon appears in front of me. I begin to practically inhale it with one hand while the other digs out my potions book, as well as the huge encyclopaedia of herbs Uncle Neville gave me. I lay them out in front of me on the table, taking up several placements but not really caring. Once I have my books laid open and ready I charm my quill to take notes of everything I say to it and begin muttering away to it about the uses, properties, physical structures, defence mechanisms and locations of Mimbulus Mimbletonia. I happen to know this is a favourite of Uncle Neville's so I make sure to include all the information I can into it, while avoiding waffle.

I don't look up when I hear footsteps in the hall, not even when someone clears their throat from behind me. I sip steadily on my cup of tea as I eat my bacon on toast and pour through my textbooks for every skerrick of information I can find. Thank Merlin I'm such a dedicated student and had Hermione Weasley for a mother, otherwise there is no way I would be capable of getting a twelve inch essay written on this plant. To be fair it's an interesting one, but I know for a fact that other students would have struggled to write this over the weekend. The person behind me clears their throat again in a way that is slightly irritating. I fork some bacon into my mouth before I pause in my reading to glance over my shoulder.

I nearly swallow the piece of bacon whole in shock.

Behind me is Scorpius Malfoy. He is wearing his regular school uniform, and his blonde hair is in its usual stylishly messy disarray. He is smirking down at me as my eyes travel up and down his figure appreciatively, lingering in places as my mind presents me with the images of how much better he look without his uniform. And given that he looks damn sexy in his uniform that really is saying something. I try to ignore the shiver that races through me as I realise that we are the only two people in here. I glance back at my essay. It is already close to ten inches of the required twelve.

And yes before you begin to scoff, I really am that good a student that I can get that much information onto a scroll of parchment within half an hour. Why else would I be top of the class? I glance back over my shoulder at Malfoy only to realise he is no longer behind me. He has dropped into the seat next to me at the Gryffindor table. Breakfast appears in front of him, which I eye curiously.

Unlike me he doesn't eat bacon for breakfast. His plate fills with hash browns and bubble and squeak and three different kinds of eggs, (poached, scrambled and sunny-side-up,) there is also a pile of baked beans on toast as well as two fried tomatoes and three sausages. I stare at the mountain of food in shock; surely he doesn't eat all that for breakfast every day. Then I turn to stare at him in shock when he swings his bag up onto the table, pulls out parchment, ink and a quill as well as his books and begins to do exactly what I have been doing for the past half an hour, without a word. I stare at him for several minutes before he looks up with a pile of egg, sausage and bubble on his fork mid-way to his mouth.

"Weasley, quit staring at me." He tells me before placing the food into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I demand softly. There is still no one in the hall, although for all I know there could be several people passed out in shock in the Entrance hall because they have seen Malfoy sitting with me.

"I'm doing exactly what you were doing Weasley, rushing through the essay we have due for Long-bottom in a few hours." He tells me matter-of-factly "Because like you, I was a little too distracted over the weekend to get it done for today. Although, I didn't get mine done because I forgot about it and was distracted by a particular red head, whereas you, you didn't get yours done, not because you forgot but because you had something better to occupy your time this weekend, right?" He smirks at me crookedly in a way that is almost cute.

"But why are you doing it while sitting next to me?" I demand in confusion. He grins at me.

"Weasley it's your fault I didn't get the damn thing done in the first place." He tells me, pointing at me with his fork "Because I forgot about it Friday afternoon when you went and brushed up against me in the corridor, giving me a note that told me when and where I should meet you so I could ravish you senseless. So I'm sitting here with you because you didn't do it either, but have made a hell of a head start this morning. Since you are almost done, and since it's your fault I'm not done, I'm borrowing your mammoth of a book that is filled with information." He tells me softly, whispering as though we could be overheard, when we are alone in the Great Hall.

I stare at him in bewilderment.

"Weasley, stop gawking at me and get back to your essay. Otherwise I won't hear the end of it when you haven't got it done and I steal your book." He tells me sounding impatient but slightly amused.

"But..." I begin, trying to think of a way to word this. "You can't sit here and finish your assignment. We're enemies. Remember?" I ask him slowly. He fixes me a look that is a strange combination of heat, impatience and understanding.

"Look Weasley, we both need to get these stupid bloody assignments done. And since we only have the time before class today and what little time we can scrape together during class to scribble stuff down, it has to be done now. You're almost finished. Now, since it's your fault that I spent the weekend naked and shagging you -rather than in the library studying for the damn thing- I don't have enough information on it to complete this essay in any way that will compare to yours and maintain my standing as second in the year. You just so happen to have a book filled with that information which you are almost finished with, so I intend to steal it off you when you have finished and take advantage of your generosity now by studying next to you." He tells me, grinning slyly at me before forking up another mound of food and shovelling it into his mouth.

I narrow my eyes on him, before realising I have already wasted several precious minutes of study time. I turn back to my books and my breakfast before I begin muttering to my quill again while Malfoy does the same. It's surprisingly easy to work next to him because unlike my family members he doesn't constantly interrupt me with questions or groans of irritation. Who knew? I smile when my essay grows by another inch as I continue to pour through my books. Maybe, just maybe, I might be able to get this whole thing written out before class today. That will give me time to edit it before I have to hand it in.

I glance up at the sound of stuttering footsteps and watch Professor McGonagall falter to a stop with her eyes fixed on the two of us in shock. She stares for several long moments before she makes her way towards us, catching my gaze as she does so. While she of course cannot play favourites with her students she has a particular soft spot for members of the brood. Mostly, I suspect, because of the role our parents played in winning the war.

"Is everything alright here Miss Weasley?" she asks me in her sharp voice. Malfoy turns to look at her as well and flashes his charming smile. I grin deviously for just a moment as an idea strikes me.

"Oh yes Professor. I'm just doing a little tutoring." I tell her. Out of the corner of my eyes I watch Malfoy narrow his eyes on me at the implication that he needs tutoring. Professor McGonagall raises her eyebrows at me.

"Tutoring?" She asks, sounding confused "I wasn't aware that Mr. Malfoy needed tutoring. Or that you Miss Weasley, would be so accommodating to the idea of tutoring anyone." I grin at her implication. She is shocked beyond words to think that I would actually assist Malfoy when he is my biggest rival. Not to mention my worst enemy.

"Yes, rather sad isn't it? But Malfoy here found that he was unable to complete the essay set by Professor Long-bottom as weekend homework. He had a little trouble trying to locate the information needed to complete it in the library." I say, smiling brightly as though I'm more than happy to help anyone, when really I am gloating at the implication that Malfoy is inferior and had to come to me for help. "Of course, that could be attributed to the fact that some of the information required for the assignment can only be found in this specific book."

I say slowly, holding up my copy of _The Complete Encyclopaedia of Magical Plants._ Hefting it with both hands because it is so thick and heavy. "Which, I'm sad to say is not actually a book that the library has in its possession. Perhaps we should remedy that situation, as I have found that having my own personal copy of it has been particularly beneficial within my studies of Herbology as well as Potions. It's really a very useful, if rather large book." I blabber slowly, watching as Professor McGonagall's eyes dart repeatedly between Malfoy and me.

"Bt anyway Professor, the moral of the story here is that Malfoy couldn't get hold of this particular book and so decided to swallow his pride and recognise that of the two of us I have more knowledge when it comes to Herbology. He just needed a little tutoring to get this essay done today." I say brightly, grinning widely at her as though I'm always happy to help, rather than because I've been watching the scowl on Malfoy's face grow wider.

"Well then," Professor McGonagall says slowly, still glancing between us "Miss Weasley, now that I am aware that you are willing to assist anyone in need of tutoring, I will be sure to direct them to you if you can find the time." Professor McGonagall tells me. I watch Malfoy begin to smirk out of the corner of my eye at her words. I don't think he is really grasping the concept of increased demands on my free time.

I smile brightly at the professor. After all, this is the way one goes about becoming head girl, even if it does mean kissing some ass. Although, given that my file is almost thicker than Dad's because if get in fight and scuffles with Malfoy, it's highly unlikely that I'll get head girl next year. Of course, given that even though I have a thick file that indicates that I'm a trouble maker, there's also the fact that I'm the smartest in the year.

"Well now Professor, I wouldn't want to have people thinking that I'm such a know it all that I can help out everyone else. But I'd be happy to put aside an hour or two a week to help people with their studies." I say sweetly. I smirk just a little as Malfoy's eyes narrow at my words.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm pleased to see that in spite of your difference with Miss Weasley, you were able to set them aside and seek her assistance. I had been unaware that you were in need of tutoring in Herbology. I'll be sure to let Professor Long-bottom know that you have your studies under tight control." She tells him before she gives both of us a strange look and retreats to the teachers table.

When she has taken her seat she gives us another strange look but I turn back to my essay. I mutter another sentences to my quill before I turn slightly so I can see Malfoy. "This is all your fault!" I whisper nastily "If you hadn't sat here she wouldn't be suspicious as to why of all people, I would offer help to you. I have no doubt that she believes I wouldn't help you, even if you were paying me. Which, I think maybe you should. After all you haven't even had the manners to Say "Please Rose, may I borrow your book because you're wonderful and generous and you have the only copy within the entire school?" Instead you've just told me that you intend to steal it when I get my essay finished."

Malfoy tilts his head a little so that he is looking sideways at me. "First of all, I'm almost beating you in Herbology, which I'm pretty sure she knows, so there is no way I would need help. Second even if I did need help I would never in a million years ask you to tutor me. I pity the poor souls she sends your way for assistance with their studies. I have no doubt that unless everything was one hundred percent perfect by you standards that they would end up breaking down in sobs of despair after one study session with you. Third I strongly doubt that yours is the only copy of this book within the entire school Pince would never not purchase a useful book. Fourth, I'm not paying you just because I sat next to you at one meal. Unless you're taking up a career as an escort, in which case you would go broke within a day." He tells me nastily. How rude!

"However, please Rosemarie Weasley may I borrow your text book as it is apparently the only one in the school and I need it to finish the essay I didn't have time to study for because I spent all day listening to you moan and scream out my name?" he murmurs to me so softly I almost don't hear him. I stare at him in shock. I don't think I've ever actually heard him use my full name before. I hate it when people say Rosemarie. I'm not really sure why. I guess I've just always felt like I wasn't the type of girl for a long name. Maybe my shortness or something.

I'm so shocked to hear him say it that I feel myself begin to nod that yes he can borrow it. He smirks at me widely and I narrow my eyes at the slightly knowing cast to that smirk. As though he believes he has just gained some sort of power over me through the shock value of my full name.

"Malfoy, for some unknown reason I'm going to let you borrow. Probably guilt because you couldn't resist my repertoire of charms and just had to keep getting me naked." I smirk at him when his eyes widen slightly at my sultry tone.

"But... If you get so much as a crease in the page or a tattered corner of even a fingerprint on it I will personally see to it that you never father children or even remotely begin to enjoy sex ever again. Do you understand? Uncle Neville ordered this especially for me from a Bulgarian company that refused to sell it to anyone else for three years after it was published. The only way Uncle Neville got a hold of it was by assisting them in unravelling the mysteries concerning the Lustrious Black Lotus Mango." I threaten him darkly.

"There is a specific reason this book can't be found in the library. And that is because I happen to possess the only copy published in the entire United Kingdom. Which is why, in spite of my suggestion which I have no doubt Professor McGonagall will pass on to Madame Pince, they will be unable to get a hold of this particular text. So if you damage it in any way I'll castrate you, and possibly cut off your dick for good measure. And if you try something like not returning I can assure you that I will completely destroy you."

Malfoy is looking at me with a serious expression by the time I finish threatening him.

"You know Weasley." He begins very softly "You're kind of hot when you threaten me." He gives me a hot look when I meet his eyes. The kind I just knew he would give me all bloody day. That Cheshire cat grin that tells the world he got some all bloody weekend. Is it ironic that I can't help blushing that it was me he was getting it from all weekend? He gives me little smile that is halfway between a smile and a smirk before he winks at me. I narrow my eyes dangerously on him, making sure to keep my mind on my threatening him rather that the images he is trying to provoke.

"Weasley, quit stressing. I promise on our arrangement that I will give your precious book back without damaging it at all." He tells me rolling his eyes. I jump lightly when one of his hands slides off the table and lands on thigh. He chuckles softly before he trails his warm hand up the inside of my thigh beneath the table and goes back to his study.

Oh this is not going to be a promising day.


	30. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Hey cherubs! Much love for all of you for your lovely reviews. Especiall to Betty91Boo. Just loved you review =) I hope you love the new chapter. Don't we all just ador esome amped up sexaul tension =) Please review my sweets. Much love. xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 30: Let The Games Begin.

"Rose, my girl, is everything alright?" Professor Slughorn says as he wanders past my work bench, we've been in potions for almost two hours now and I just can't focus. My thigh is still tingling beneath the fabric of my pants from when Malfoy had his hand there hours ago.

"Fine, sir." I mutter to him as I drop seven star shaped pieces of shrivelfig into my simmering lime green potion. But I'm lying. I'm far from fine. I spent the entire weekend tangled in bed-sheets that smelt of Scorpius Malfoy as we shagged our way through the entire listing of positions in that _Kama Sutra_ book Dom bought me for Christmas. How could I be fine when I know how it feels to have him pounding into me repeatedly in the Indian Headstand position? When I'm practically walking bow-legged because my lady bits are sore from all the abuse.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Loz leans over and whispers to me as Professor Slughorn accepts my lie and moves off again. I glance sideways at her.

We are making an Elixir to Induce Euphoria today, a potion I've brewed several times as it happens to be a favourite at Christmas time. Mine is naturally the right colour and scent and at the correct level of viscousness, but something is off. Not off with the potion, which I feel I could serve to entire school without poisoning them and have them tweaking each other's noses into next week. No something is off with me.

My hands are trembling slightly, no matter how much I shake them or tense them to keep them steady. And my hair, which I left hanging in tight curls around my face this morning has begun to react to the electrical energy shooting through my system and is starting to stick out slightly, while my thigh is tingling like mad. All of this, on top of the fact that Malfoy is still wearing that awful Cheshire cat smirk is driving me a little bit insane. I take a deep breath.

"I'm fine Loz." I say, plastering a smile onto my face. She raises her eyebrows at me doubtfully.

"Are you sure? You look like you want to hit something. I'm feeling like maybe I should move away from you a little, just in case you spontaneously combust or something." She tells me, she smiles and her voice says she is joking, but she is watching me closely.

It's probably wise. I don't really feel like I need to hit something. I just feel like I need to plug my ears so that I can't hear Rory and Al and the Slytherin losers guessing who Malfoy's latest conquest was. And maybe like I should get something to make me temporarily blind, so that I can't see the satisfied smug smile on his face or the little glances he's been throwing at me all morning. The ones that keep trying to make me blush.

I was somehow able to finish my essay at breakfast today. Even when Malfoy kept running his hand up and down my thigh in a way that drove me completely insane. Or so I thought.

I'm beginning to suspect that the state of my insanity was far from complete. No, what has me insane is that since he took his hand off my thigh when I got up and left the hall, my hands have been itching to tunnels into his hair.

"Don't worry Loz, my sweet cherub. I promise not to suddenly burst into flames. I have a cure for what is ailing me. I'm brewing half of it. The other half will take a little more doing, but I've always liked a challenge." I tell her with a sly grin. I have a wonderful plan for how to deal with this. I glance towards Roxy and Dominique. They are both brewing their potions steadily although Dom's has begun to take on a form of its own because she isn't watching it.

No Dominique is paying specifically close attention to the conversation the boys are having over at their table. She still has it bad for Malfoy. My eyes narrow slightly. The wicked witch in me is dying to rub her nose in the fact that it's me they are talking about. That nasty competitive part of me that has felt the need to beat her at everything. The one that hates that she is taller than me and got blonde hair instead of Weasley red. That particular bit is dying to flaunt in her face the fact Malfoy looks that satisfied because of the things I was doing to him on the weekend.

But that would be immature.

Not to mention disastrous.

"Who do you suppose he was with?" Dom whispers as she drags her eyes away from Malfoy and huddles closer to us. I know from the look in her eye that she doesn't want to know so she can congratulate the girl, but so that she can destroy her and then get him for herself.

"I don't know." Loz replies looking puzzled "There are always rumours and girls willing to admit that it was them, but as far as I know he never actually admits anything. Like, he never reveals who the girl was, even though he is almost always sporting a hickey or wearing that grin or a very similar one that indicates he got lucky." Loz say thoughtfully. I smirk just a little bit. I'd like to believe he doesn't admit the name of the particular girl (ME) to anyone because he's a gentleman, but I mustn't delude myself. No I know it's because no-one can know we are shagging.

"That's kind of sweet though." Dominique says pathetically, Merlin I swear if she smiles any wider she may actually swoon and then I will have to vomit. "That he doesn't tell who it is so that the girl or girls don't get a bad reputation." I snort.

"Maybe he's too ashamed to admit who they are because they only girls stupid to sleep with him would have to be so ugly that they are desperate or alternately completely deranged and fucked up in the head." I say scathingly. I watch Malfoy's head tilt slightly to the side as my words carry softly across the dungeon. He smirks a little wider as he catches them.

And yes, I am well aware of the fact that I just called myself ugly and desperate or deranged and sick. I hope for the latter, but given my current circumstances it really could be either option.

"Jealous much Rose?" Dominique smirks at me nastily. I look her up and down in disgust, enjoying the way she cringes just a bit.

"Oh yes Dominique. How could you tell? All my life there's been nothing I want more than to shag Malfoy until I can't walk." I say cuttingly, my voice laced with sarcasm, disgust and scorn. Merlin I hate my cousin sometimes. She narrows her eyes at me when she can't think of a comeback that won't start a fight she will not win.

Malfoy is still wearing his Cheshire cat smile, but I can see the way his eyes laugh at my words. Of course, I haven't wanted that all my life. But it's certainly what I wanted on Friday... and Saturday... and yesterday. I'm such a whore!

I ignore everything else, especially Malfoy, as I peer into my cauldron. I smile at my potion. It's ready. The sweet scent wafting off it fills my sense until I feel a proper smile crawl across my face. I love it when my potions are ready. Pulling out a small flask I siphon some of the potion into it when Professor Slughorn isn't looking.

"Rosie what are you doing?" Roxy whispers to me, her eyes dancing brightly with mischief. I wink at her as I cork the flask and slide it into my bag at me feet. She grins widely, knowing that after class we will spike sips some of the potion. Call it drug abuse if you want, but the effects of this particular potion are a lot of fun. Roxy loves taking Potions with me too, because I happen to rather gifted with brewing them and she happens to have an insatiable curiosity concerning the effects.

"Nothing much my sweet cousin. Just wondering what you might be doing after class today? I've been thinking that we really must catch up after class today." I grin deviously at her when she starts to do a tiny little victory dance. Professor Slughoorn wanders over to us again and I smile like an angel at him as he peers into my cauldron.

"Once again you have demonstrated you amazing potion making skills Miss Weasley. Full marks as always." He says as he dips his finger into the potions before pulling it out and putting that finger into his mouth. He smiles a little wider as they effects begin to kick in immediately. "You might as well bottle this stuff up Rose. You could get a good price for it to the right buyer. Not many people can make this elixir with such success." He tells me before dipping his finger I again and tottering away.

I smirk widely. I was hoping that might happen. Skipping slightly I bound over to the supply cupboard and take out several glass phials. When I return to my table I begin to siphon a small amount of the potion into each one. I make sure they are the correct dosage to induce euphoria for an hour or so. When I have almost fifty of the tiny phials filled I dip my own finger into the potion until it is coated. Then I smirk. Malfoy is watching me surreptitiously from across the room. I grin as I slide my potion coated finger into my mouth all the way before beginning to slowly withdraw it, sucking and licking it clean.

Malfoy's eyes narrow as he watches me. Around him several of his Slytherin friends, excluding my cousin, also watch me, although unlike him they leer at me as they picture me sucking on their cock rather than my finger. I can't help the little humming laugh that escapes me. The potion is very tasty, like caramel sauce. But I can see the flare of heat in Malfoy's eyes as he watches me.

Part of our little arrangement is that we don't go down on each other. Mostly because I told him I'm not his girlfriend and that if he wanted someone who as interested I just getting him off then he'd best find a girlfriend. After all, oral sex is probably the least selfish form of naughtiness because it only gets off the person receiving. So we don't do that to each other. Which drives him insane. I smirk as my finger pops back out of my mouth before flicking my tongue out the wrap around it slowly. Loz starts to giggle next to me.

"Rosie, you're driving them crazy." She tells me with a giggle. I glance towards the boys table. They are all watching me lick my finger. Even Albus and Rory, although they look angry instead of turned on. They both stare daggers at me. Another humming chuckle escapes me when my eyes sweep across the rest of the boys in our class. They all have their eyes fixed on me heatedly. Fawcett evens looks like he wants to stride over here and have me sink to my knees in front of him.

"Rosie you bad girl." Roxy whispers, trying not to giggle. Dominique has her eyes narrowed on me. I can tell she wants to imitate my actions, but doesn't want to use my potion because I made it and hers is probably poisonous. I wiggle my eyebrows at my cousins and best friend. Then I dip my finger into the potion again. I have to be careful of how much I ingest, otherwise Merlin only know what I might start mumbling about euphorically.

Bringing my finger to my lips again I slide the digit into my mouth. Then I enjoy the view as Malfoy's knuckles go white from how hard he is gripping his silver knife. I swirl my tongue around my finger inside my mouth as I watch him. In spite of all this he still has that Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Rosie, I think you're killing them." Loz says as she starts to laugh when Rosier drops his stirring rod. It shatters on the hard stone floor of the dungeon classroom. I smile at her and slowly drag my finger back out of my mouth. She giggles even more.

"You better stop before Al's eye explodes. Look at the way it's twitching. Any second now he'll lose his temper and snap." Roxy says sounding highly amused as she watches the way Al's left eye has begun to twitch uncontrollably. He has his fist clenched tight like he wants to hit his friend for the things they are imagining. I suppose I should stop teasing them before he flips out and murders everyone.

When my finger is clean I wave my wand at my almost empty cauldron and vanish the liquid. Then I gather all my belongings together and stalk out of class, letting my hips sway a little as I walk. I can feel Malfoy's eyes on me as I leave moments before the bell rings.


	31. Mezmerising

**A/N: Cherubs. I thought i would update again today after such neglect on the weekend. I hope you like it. Now, I've had a few reviews that ppl can't wait for them to realise and admit that they like each other and that it needs to happen soon as the secrecy is getting tiring. Is this the general feeling? Or should i Hold out given that they think they still hate each other? Let me know much love xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 31: Mesmerizing

The weeks blurred into months as Hogwarts shook of its snowy blanket of winter, fading into warm spring days. Classes are in full swing as we begin the downward slope towards the end of the year. Which is a little over a month from now. Soon the preparation for NEWTs and OWLs will become a number one priority for everyone, not to mention the final quidditch game of the year, which is to take place between Slytherin and Gryffindor next week.

Life has become interesting these past few months. Freddy got himself a girlfriend, which he of course ran by me first. I was a little surprised by his choice. He is currently dating a brunette girl from Ravenclaw. She is a seventh year like him. Her name is Melanie Hopkirk. She seems nice enough, especially to me after one of the cousins told her that if she wanted any sort of chance at staying with Freddy she would have to earn my friendship and approval. So far she hasn't done too badly, but I don't really know how he stands her. She has a very irritating giggle, which she seems to be constantly using.

She has long dark brown hair, hazel eyes and full lips. She is taller than me too, she's about five foot seven so she fits nicely next to Fred's six foot three. However, while they make quite a cute couple she has begun to bug me lately. Yesterday she insisted that for the final Hogsmede weekend of the year I simply had to accompany her to the Three Broomsticks for Butter-beer and girl talk. Personally I think she is pushing it just a little too hard. She doesn't seem to have worked out that if she wants me approval to date my best friend and favourite cousin who I love more than almost all of my other family members, that getting gushy and irritating with me is not the way to go about it.

Plus, I hate girl talk.

Freddy has been paying very close attention to my reactions and expression whenever she is around, and I have been having some fun bugging her. I think she may be trying too hard for my approval for a few different reasons. The first one is obviously because Freddy has been refusing to sleep with her until I pass judgement on her character and given how handsome and charming my favourite cousin happens to be, I'm sure that is driving her insane. The second is because she secretly has jealousy issues of how close Fred and I are, so she is overcompensating with niceness to try and hide the way her eyes narrow when Fred hugs me or walks me to class. The third is of course that she knows she needs my ok to Fred before they can get out of the dating limbo and into territory that makes her his proper girlfriend.

Because of all these things I have taken extra care to make sure I hug him every time I see him, which is almost all the time and I make sure to sit next to him at meals and have our usual fun. Of course bugging her and testing her limits aren't the only reason for this behaviour from me. I realised the other day that in a little over a month Freddy and Jamie and Dylan will all be graduating from Hogwarts forever.

Soon they will leave the Hogwarts castle, never to return as students again. They won't be here next year to pull pranks with me, or to cuddle me when I get stressed or to joke with me or lounge around by the lake with me. They will be scattered everywhere for their respective new careers. Meaning that Freddy will be heading off to Romania with Uncle Charlie to work in the dragon colonies rather than getting back on the Hogwarts express with me next September. So lately whenever I have had the time I have been spending as much of it as I can with the three of them. I'm going to miss all of them terribly, even if I will see them during holidays and things it won't be the same as seeing them every day.

Over the Easter break I spent almost every day at Unlce George's house with Freddy. I even stayed over a few nights. It was so wonderful to spend so much time with Fred. We went riding on his amazing bike. It's a Harley Davidson. We played quidditch in the backyard against Roxy and Rory. We lazed around together talking and duelling and wrestling and playing chess. I loved every second of it.

Now school is beginning to wind down. Fred and James and Dylan are all busy with studying for their NEWTs. We have all been busy training under James's rigid regime for the final quidditch game. Homework has been piling up as the teachers cram in the last few piles of information for the year before we can take our final exams.

On top of all that, my relationship with Dominique has been deteriorating all year. For some reason we have just been butting heads about everything. So much so that we have taken to avoiding each other whenever it's possible. There is a very small and highly annoying voice in my brain that has been nagging that the reason for it is my subconscious dislike of the fact that she has a crush on the guy I'm shagging.

Or was shagging.

Malfoy and I had a huge fight almost three weeks ago. Don't look at me like that. I already know that nineteen days of no sex has been driving me completely insane. As if I don't know that. to make matters worse I'm not entirely certain what the fight was about. It happened after the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw which won us the place in the final against Slytherin.

We were both trashed. We had to have been. How else would I have ended up grinding against him at the party?

That's right folks we got drunk and dirty danced infront of everyone. Many of my cousins thought it was hilarious, but it seems they had no thoughts beyond that as I maintain a modicum of dignity and refrain from groping him or snogging him senseless. At least while we were on the dance floor.

After the party we might have shagged in a deserted corridor. More than once. Then the next thing I know we were fighting. And I was too damn drunk to realise that it wasn't our usual banter. I've been trying since then to work out what he must have said to me that I apparently replied to badly. But I'm drawing blanks. Unless he poured his heart out with feelings for me. Which would just be ridiculous. We are Enemies with Benefits. Nothing more.

You got that brain? So just knock off the pathetic feeling you've been sporting every he brushes past without slipping a not into my pocket. Got it?

Needless to say all of this has been a little hectic.

But not today. Today is a sunny spring Saturday and I somehow managed to finish all my homework yesterday in a mammoth effort of studying. Quidditch practice has been cancelled today after James realised he needed to study more. So I have a strangely free day.

Which is why I'm down by the lake, lying on my back in the grass by the lake edge, soaking up the sunshine as I play the ocarina Hagrid gave me. I'm wearing only a blue tank top and white mini shorts and the grass tickles my skin as it waves lazily in the breeze. The sun is warm on my winter pale skin. I play my haunting tune softly, letting the high sweet reedy notes hang in the spring air. It is a long tune and takes a little over half an hour to play through from start to finish before it begins again.

The giant squid seems to like my song, as it lazily waves its tentacles in time with the haunting notes. This tune has been stuck in my head since Christmas. It's not one I've ever heard before, but no matter how many times I play the song I can't seem to budge the tune from my mind. I don't really mind though. The long high notes have a peaceful feel as they lilt on the breeze. Something I've been craving lately.

The giant squid doesn't seem to be the only one enjoying my music though. My eagle owl Harold and another owl I don't recognise have fluttered down from the Owlery to sit in a tree next to the lake. A pair of mermaids has surfaced from the depths of the lake too; they float in the shallows with the giant squid listening to my tune. I'm beginning to feel a little like the Pied Piper when a sleepy hedgehog snuffles its way over to me and curls up in the grass next to me. I glance down at it. It has curled onto its back, beginning to wrap itself up protectively so that only the spiny bits stick out. However just before it closes its body around its soft underbelly I spot a piece of parchment attached to its tummy.

Slowly taking my hand from my flute so I am only playing with one hand I reach down and wiggle my fingers into its tightly curled ball and snag the piece of parchment. I almost stop my song to open it but instead I slip it into my pocket and go back to playing. My audience won't appreciate me stopping abruptly.

As I play the lilting notes of my sweet, peaceful tune through my dragon bone ocarina I hear a voice from the edge of the forest next to the lake, lilting in time with my notes, keeping pitch with my instrument. She sings no words, only the notes of my song with me as I play them. I turn my head slowly, still playing my ocarina as I search out the owner of the voice.

There just inside the shadows of the forest, leaning against a beech tree, singing along to my song is a centaur. Her horse-like body gleams with a midnight coat of hair, her legs dainty and delicate. Her human-like torso is flat and hard with lithe muscle. She has a pretty face, with piercing blue eyes and thick flowing hair that reaches to her withers. Her mouth is open wide as she sings the same sweet high notes I play.

She doesn't seem fazed to know that I can see her. In fact she closes her eyes and keeps singing. She has a beautiful voice so I decided I don't mind her singing along. Turning my head back to face the sky I close my eyes and play my tune for hours as I lay there in the sun.

After hours of playing the centaur girl drifts away into the forest, still singing my song as she goes. The sun hangs low on the horizon now, I notice when I open my eyes, and I realise I've been laying here playing nearly all afternoon. My fingers have begun to ache from their work on my ocarina flute, and my lips have begun to feel stiff from the mouthpiece. As I finish my tune a final time I sit up slowly, so as not to disturb the slumbering hedgehog.

I lay my ocarina against my chest where it hangs nicely on a leather throng and slide my hand into my pocket. My finger close around the small piece of parchment. When I drag it up in front of me I search the paper for writing. Then I almost scream when my eyes land on a familiar elegant script.

_**Meet me tonight on the Astronomy Tower at midnight. –S.M.**_

He must have decided he was over his little pout session then. Merlin I can't believe how excited and pleased I feel about this. I'm so many kinds of fucked up that it's just pathetic. What sort of girl sleeps with her enemy for seven months, stops because of a massive fight and wants to scream and do a victory dance when said enemy asks to fuck her again?

Apparently the type with long curly red hair, a short petite frame, blue eyes and Answers to the name Rose Weasley.

When I turn while still seated in the grass, still trying to refrain from celebrating, I feel my cheeks start to burn. There is a crowd of people sitting spread out on the grass of the grounds next to the lake. I hazard a guess at fifty, including several members of my family, a few of my teachers and some students I've never met. Many seem to have their eyes closed, as though they too have been caught up in the haunting notes of my tune. Even Hagrid is sitting on the steps of his hut, with his eyes closed as he listened to me play.

I scan the faces of my audience, spotting Lily and Shelley sitting together, they seem to have woven wild flowers into each other's long red hair. Loz and James are stretched out together on the soft grass. James has his arm curled up beneath his head and Loz has her head laid on his bicep. I spot Roxy leaning back to back with Albus. Uncle Neville has wandered down from the greenhouses. The Ravenclaw quidditch team is spread out, some sitting, other lying down in the grass, still dressed in their robes as though they heard me playing and flew over to listen.

Even Malfoy is there. I don't notice him at first because he is leaning his back against a beech tree that grows near the edge of the lake. His face is in shadow and he has his knees bent up with his forearms resting on them. But I can feel him watching me as I slip his note back into my pocket with every modicum of dignity that I can. Every person there looks peaceful. I blush crimson as I slowly stand up and people begin to realise that I've stopped playing.

"Rosie that was amazing." Shelley tells me softly as I walk closer to the group, her voice sounds distant and faraway, as though she is still caught up in the music. "That song is so beautiful." She says softly. Several people around us murmur their agreement. I smile at her in thanks.

"You say that now" I murmur back to them "But when it plays nonstop in your head for weeks you might get tired of it." I tell them softly.

Lily smiles up at me. "That's ok Rosie, by the time that happens, you'll have a new tune to dazzles us with. How did you get the centaur girl to sing with you?" Lily asks me curiously. I blush again.

"I didn't. I was just lying there playing to the giant squid, when I heard her start singing my tune along with my flute." I say to Lily "She had a beautiful voice, so I just kept playing." I tell her as I begin to make my way up to the castle. As I pass Hagrid's hut he beckons me over. I veer away from the crowd that is following along with me, noticing as I do that Malfoy is not among them.

I'm observational like that see?

I wander over and sit next to Hagrid on the steps of his hut.

"Nice song yer go' there Rosie." He says to me as he leans back against the door of the hut with his eyes closed. Fang is asleep at his feet. The poor old dog doesn't have as much energy as he used to.

"Wish I Knew how to read music, I'd get yer to write it down for me. Not that I'm likely to forget it any time soon." He says to me with his eyes closed. "I don't really know much about music notes and reading music either." I tell him quietly "That song has just been playing in my head for weeks. Thank you so much for the flute Hagrid." I say as I lean my head against Hagrid's huge arm.

"Got this for yer too." He tells me as he picks up some sheets of parchment. "Don't know how much good they'll do yer, but might be you could learn this one and play it for us someday." He says handing me the parchment. On it are musical notes that make up a song.

"Thank you Hagrid." I tell him as I try to hug his arm.

"Yer better be off now Rosie, get yerself back inside 'fore it gets dark." He says as he pats my shoulder with what I'm sure he thinks is gentle pressure. "Go on off wit ya." He says waving a hand at me as I glance back at him.

When I reach the castle I wander into the Great Hall. It's almost time for dinner after all, and I can't really be bothered to climb all the way to Gryffindor Tower just to put away my flute. I make my way towards our table where Roxy and Loz are sitting. Dom must be caught up with her homework. As I walk I glance over the notes on the music sheets Hagrid gave me. I'm a little surprised to find that I can read most of them, and hear the way the note should sound in my head. Maybe the sheets are imbued with a spell that makes it do that.

"What you got there Rosie?" Roxy asks me when I sit down next to her. She leans over so that she can read the music over my shoulder. I begin to hum the notes for her while we sit there waiting for dinner to begin. As she scans the paper through once she joins me, humming the notes. Roxy happens to be an amazing singer and beneath the musical notes there are lyrics for the song.

Once I have the tune in my head I bring my flute back to my lips and begin to play from the beginning as Roxy sings the words, lightly drumming her palms against the table to provide the drum beat that is supposed to back up the melody. This one has much faster pace than the high sweet notes of my earlier tune and everyone present in the hall turns to listen to us as Roxy sings and I play.

Before I got my flute and when we are all at Gram's sometimes we like to get together and sing. While most of the boys don't join in, every now and then we convince Albus, when Malfoy isn't there of course. However most of us Weasley and Potter girls love to sing together like a little choir. When we begin, Loz and Shelley and Lily shuffle closer to us, so that they can read the words as well. They wait until Roxy has finished the first verse then Lily and Shelley add their voices to the tune, raising the volume. Somehow all three of my cousins have differently pitched singing voices. Lily sings the highest, her voice clinging to the words sweetly. Shelley's voice is surprisingly the lowest. She sings from low in her throat, letting the words form there of their own accord, rather than clinging to them to make the sounds.

Roxy's pitch is somewhere between the two. When Loz joins in as well they begin to sound like a well planned choir, singing the words sweetly, each girl harmonising together to produce a sweet song. The whole hall is quiet as I play and they sing. Sometimes I wonder if the Weasley and Potter men ever get embarrassed by us women, we are always causing some sort of scene. Although this is the first time we started to sing at the table in the Great Hall.

Al is staring across the Hall at us from the Slytherin table, as is Malfoy. Both of them look slightly amused, rather than embarrassed. At the Gryffindor table James and Rory are looking down as though we are embarrassing them, but I can see them grinning. Hugo, Louis and Arnold are sitting with their respective friends but they are openly gaping at us as though they can't believe what is going on. Molly and Lucy both look at us as though they want to join in, but they must be too scared.

I grin when I glance towards the door and see Fred and Dylan saunter through the doors. They both stop dead in their tracks and stare at us as we captivate our audience.

When our song finally ends everyone is silent until Fred calls out "Rose Weasley, if you keep causing disturbances and corrupting our family members, I will confiscate that instrument." He is grinning as he says it though and everyone in the hall laughs. There is also some sparse clapping of applause here and there. None of my cousins or Loz seemed fazed by the whole thing as everyone in the hall starts eating dinner.

"So Rosie" Roxy says turning a beaming smile on me "Do you have a date to the Remembrance Ball yet?" She asks innocently, no doubt hoping I will reveal to her who my 'secret boyfriend' is. I grin at her.

"Actually, my dear cousin, it just so happens that I don't have a date for the Remembrance Ball. Do you have any suggestions as to who might make me a good partner?" I ask her sweetly, grinning at her. She has started this conversation louder then she usually speaks so that we will be overheard.

"As a matter of fact I thought you and your secret boyfriend would be going together." She tells me, glancing around at the people eavesdropping on our conversation. I laugh "Well now if I were to go with him, he wouldn't be secret anymore, now would he?" I say with a wink at her "So as I said, I'm open to suggestions. Do you have a date yet dearest?" I ask her, grinning. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad opportunity to get the boys of Hogwarts thinking about the fact that we Weasley women are available. The Ball is in two weeks time. Thanks to Hugo I have a beautiful dress to wear to it this year, but as of yet I don't have a date. Kind of sad really. And here I've been walking around thinking I look decent enough that someone would have asked me.

"Well now that you mention it, no I don't have a date to the ball. Why do you suppose it is that such beautiful girls as us are currently dateless Rose?" Roxy asks me, sneaking sly glances at the boys on our table and surrounding tables. Just as I'm about to reply to her question Dominique plops down in the seat opposite me and says

"It's because all the eligible boys in this school, collectively, are bloody well terrified of our brothers and cousins. They're a bunch a pussy's." Dom says grumpily.

"I take it you don't a date either then lovely?" Roxy asks her as she winks at me. Roxy and I always get along like a house on fire and Dom and I used to as well, but as we both grow older and prettier, tense rivalry has begun to develop between us. We try to keep it from damaging our relationship, but it doesn't always work. And has been utterly failing recently.

"Sadly No. No I don't." She says huffily "But if I don't get asked soon, I may start to injure my cousins for their role in my dateless status." She says as she eyes James, Fred, and Rory. They all beam at her brightly.

I notice that Loz is being very quiet concerning this topic and am about to ask her about it when I realise that she will obviously be going with James. No doubt he's already asked her too and she doesn't want to draw attention to the fact that she has a date when we don't because we are likely to get snappy with her.

Especially Dominique. Because Dom is a bitch.

"Dom, are you still hoping Malfoy will ask you?" Roxy asks innocently, I see her grinning at me though and for a minute I panic until I remember she doesn't know I've been sleeping with Malfoy for the past seven months. Dom narrows her eyes on Roxy for asking such a question in ear shot of our male cousins.

"You wanna go to the dance with that git?" I hear James ask her as I take a moment to stare around Dom to where Malfoy is sitting talking to Al. He glances over every now and then, trying to catch my eye. No doubt he wants to know if I will meet him later or if I'm still angry at him.

Back at our table I hear Dominique make an angry noise in her throat at James. "Just because you and Rose hate him doesn't mean the rest of us have to!" She snaps at him angrily. I narrow my eyes at her for dragging me into this.

"Don't be dragging me into this!" I say "I won't have my good name associated in any sort of conversation concerning the Spawn." I tell them as I take a bite of my dinner. Delicious Wom Bok salad. The others grin at my comment.

"Anyway, before we all come to blows" Roxy cuts in before they can launch into an argument "The real question is who would make an excellent date for Rosie? What do you think Loz?" Roxy asks her, dragging her into our conversation.

"Um... well she could go with maybe Marcus Finnigan... or maybe Ben Thomas. They're both alright I guess." She mumbles trying not to be drawn into the conversation. She glances up at me for a minute to make sure she hasn't hurt my feelings with her suggestions. I smile at her.

In truth they aren't bad suggestions, Ben has tight curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a cheeky grin. Not a bad build on him either. And Finnigan is well built from quidditch.

"What about you Roxy?" I ask her "You got your eye on anyone in particular?" She grins at me, and I watch as ever so quickly her eyes dart towards Dylan. Oh how cute, Roxy has a crush on Dylan! I wonder how Fred would react to his best mate dating his baby sister. Probably no better than he reacted to his best mate kissing his favourite cousin. I nod at her in understanding before she says

"Not really. Can you think of anyone special?" She grins at me.

"Matter of fact I can. I might have a little chat with the person I have in mind later. You wouldn't mind me setting you up with someone would you?" I say sweetly. Fred narrows his eyes at the two of us. He's caught on that we both have a specific someone in mind but don't want him to know who it is so he can't freak out.

"You know what would be a laugh?" James says suddenly, glancing up from his food to look me right in the eye "Rosie, maybe you should go with Malfoy!" He suggests with a wicked grin at me. I line up my fork, piled high with food and aim it at him. Just before I let it fly he holds up his hands "Now wait a minute. Everyone in the entire school knows that the two of you detest each other, but we also know that you enjoy detesting each other. You could have a great time 'cause you'd get to insult each other all night." He tells me, trying to sound reasonable. The rest of our group stares at him for a minute as though he is insane.

"James you do realise that the ball is supposed to be fun, where a girl gets to get all dressed up like a princess, wants to be told she looks amazing and spend time in pleasant company sharing interesting conversation and a few dances right?" Roxy asks him as though he is a little slow.

"Oh yeah..." he trails off realising what a stupid suggestion it is. I fling my forkful of mashed potato at his face. It lands with a splat on his forehead and everyone surrounding us cracks up laughing.

"Now, given that James's suggestion was ridiculous, not only for the reasons mentioned by Roxy but also the fact that Malfoy is a twat. If that were to happen, who would Dominique set her heart on and plot to sink her talons into?" I say slyly, noticing that Dom has been staring daggers at me since James spoke.


	32. Beautiful Stranger

**A/N: Cherubs! OMg I think you are going to love this vhapter. I had soooo much fun writing this one. My apologies that is hasn't been loaded sooner but i just finished editing it and making sure i am happy with it. Oh I hope you love it... Also thanks to everyone for the reviews. Your opinions have been very useful as to how i should move the story along. =) I really hope you like this one. I'm hoping it will satify some of that impatience that has been building as we wait for rose to stop being such a moron =) I hope you love it, please review and tell me what you think of it. Also i hope you love my cliffie =) Please review my cherubs. Much Much Love. xx-Kitten xx =D**

Chapter 32: Beautiful Stranger.

I'm practically vibrating with excitement as I make my way across the platform of the Astronomy Tower. The cool spring air caresses my skin and for once I can see the brightness of the full moon it all its glory. I lean against the railing and let my sunburnt skin bathe in the cool moonlight's glow. There has always been something about the full moon that makes me feel safe. As though it will always return. My constant companion of the night, ever my friend even when I am completely alone.

I've been feeling a little bit lonely of late.

I'm just not really sure of the reasoning. The timing is suspicious, since I noticed it when Malfoy wouldn't even look at me whenever we passed each other. But I've been wondering if it is because of my deteriorating relationship with Dominique, My feelings of hurt and loss that soon I will lose Freddy and James and Dylan from my daily life, or the absence of Malfoy's overwhelming presence in my life.

Which has me wondering at the reasons behind the last possibility. Could it be that my relationship with Malfoy, which has slowly been changing over the course of the year is now something more than hatred? Something more than being mere fuck buddies? It's true enough that I have come to rely on him in certain ways. After all, I rely on him to keep our dirty little secret. I rely on him to find me sexy enough to want to shag me repeatedly, even though he may not admit that he thinks I'm sexy. I trust him with my body and the secrets that come with our circumstances. I trust him not to go blabbering to anybody that I scream during sex, or that I love it when he gently bites the back of my neck.

Standing here on top of the tower beneath the glow of the moon I realise something. At some stage I've come to think of Malfoy as something of a friend to me. Now that I think about it, I trust Malfoy- who is supposed to be my enemy- with more personal information about myself than I would trust to Dominique. I mean, he's not the type of friend whose shoulder I could cry on or pour my heart out to, but he is my friend. Just a sort of prickly one that I feel strangely comfortable with.

I feel myself smile slightly at the prospect. I knew this would happen. I just knew, somewhere deep in my conscience I knew that the decision to be fuck buddies would change the way I felt about him. But I think I'm really ok with considering Malfoy as my friend. Maybe.

I nearly jump out of my skin and right over the railing of the tower when his warm arms curl around my waist from behind. His finger search the front of my sweat pants for pockets and when he finds none he slides his fingers beneath the waist band of my pants until the band rests against the back of his hands. Then he rests his chin on the top of my head gently and I hear him sigh in a whoosh of air. His warm body presses against the length of my back as he almost envelopes me in a strange sort of embrace. It feels good.

I curl back into him slightly and am surprised at the sigh that escapes my own lips. I missed the feel of him doing that. Every time we sleep over, actually fall asleep in the same bed, he holds me like this. Every morning I wake up to the gentle pressure of his chin on the top of my head and the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around me, pressing me back against his strong warmth. Odd that until he did it just now I hadn't realised I was missing it.

Taking a deep breath in I smile softly at the honey and mint scent of him filling my nose. His scent is almost more familiar to me than my own, I realise. I pause for a moment before I open my mouth and whisper to him.

"I kind of missed you doing that."

"Missed me doing what?" He murmurs back to me. I feel myself relax a degree further at the sound of his soft voice. He hasn't actually spoken directly to me since our fight.

"This." I murmur back as I rise onto my toes to indicate that I mean that feel of his chin against me. The soft chuckle he responds with is genuine and un-scornful.

"Me too...Did you know" he begins softly as his fingers begin to trace light patterns against my skin "That you are the only girl I've met who actually fits beneath my chin?" he asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask back.

"I mean that of all the women I know, you're the only one who fits directly beneath my chin. Everyone else is either too tall or too short so that I have to bend my neck or extend it to do this." He replies softly.

"Really?" I say startled. He hums an affirmative at me.

"Rose..." he begins again, startling me further by using my first name "Where did you get your locket?" he asks me in a strange voice. My head is beginning to reel with the strange topics of conversation.

"I found it actually. Picked it up in the room of hidden things." I reply.

"My Dad told me that room burned while he was at school." He says.

"It did. In fact if I remember correctly, our parents were in there while it was burning. But it did burn. I got curious when Uncle Harry told me about it in second year. So I went to the room of requirement and asked it to open the room of hidden things for me. Almost everything in there was nothing more than piles of ash. I wandered through anyway. Found a few things that must have had really strong protective charms on them because they weren't damaged. The locket was one of them." I explain quietly. He is silent for a few minutes.

"And you've been wearing it since then? Did you ever try to find out who it belonged to?" he asks me.

"Yeah. I tried for a few months. Search through every book in the library. It doesn't open I tried all sorts of charms and spells to get it open to see if there was picture of the owner in it, but it doesn't open. The only thing I had to go on was the pattern on the front. It's a Celtic symbol. The closest thing I could find to it was a very similar symbol that meant love." I say softly "That was all I could dig up on it." I say, shrugging against him.

"I'm not really surprised you couldn't find anything more than that." he says softly "The books containing that information are all locked in a vault at the Manor." He tells me. I turn around, still in his arms with his hands still inside the waistband of my pants and push on his chest so that he has to lean back slightly.

"What are you saying exactly?" I ask him, peering into his familiar face in the moonlight. He smiles down at me.

"I didn't know about it until I showed my dad a group photo taken at Christmas with your family last year. He focused on the necklace I had vaguely noticed you wear with keen interest. That locket is actually a lost family heirloom." He tells me softly. I stare at him in silence.

"You can keep it if you want. It's been lost since my great grandfather's time anyway." He says, his silver eyes staring into my blue ones.

I narrow them slightly.

"No..." I begin slowly, my brain is trying to force a memory on me. One of him angry seizing my locket and calling it proof that he owned me. The symbol on the front means something like love. "Malfoy what sort of heirloom is it exactly? Other than lost?" I ask him seriously. He eyes me for a long time in silence.

"You won't like it." He tells me. I shrug at him. I have to know now, otherwise I will die of curiosity. He sighs and slides his hands from within my waistband and up the back of my shirt. I rest my hands on his chest when he presses me against him.

"That locket went missing when my great grandfather gave it to the girl he was betrothed too. As is Malfoy tradition she was a pureblood witch and apparently was fairly pleased with the whole arrangement. However, a few months after my great grandfather gave her the locket, both the locket and then the witch went missing. It was always believed that she ran off or somehow got herself killed and that the locket had always been in her possession and so was lost forever." He explains softly.

"We had always just assumed that was the case; that the locket was lost, until Father spotted it hanging around your neck in a photograph last year. Of course he couldn't be certain from the photograph. I was able to confirm that it was the heirloom after we hooked up." He says. I stare at him some more.

"Ok... So why am I allowed to keep it?" I ask him slowly.

"Look Weasley, the story behind the necklace was that every Malfoy son was given the necklace by his mother to pass it on to his betrothed woman in the hopes of fostering love between them that would ensure a pleasant marriage." He says impatiently. "Since the tradition ended when the necklace went missing, it's not like it really matters all that much."

I smirk just a little bit.

"So what you're saying here, is that the token of a Malfoy bride is hanging around my neck and has been for the past five years?" I ask him. I'm not really sure I'm comfortable with that.

"If you want to get technical about it." He grumbles, avoiding my eyes.

"And why exactly do you want me to keep it?" I ask him. His eyes snap back to my face.

"Weasley" he growls softly "It's not like it means anything anymore. The tradition died out. But being you, you have to make a big bloody deal about it." He scowls at me. "Truthfully you might as well keep it." He says angrily.

"Why?" I demand back noticing that in spite of the topic and his irritation at me, he hasn't let go of me.

"Because if you want to get steeped in long dead traditions there are few more that applies here. The idea of betrothal in those times meant that Malfoy men would only ever sleep with the woman he gave the locket to. And since I've only slept with you, technically that one applies here. There is also the fact that at this point in time you are probably the closest thing to any sort of relationship in my life, once again implied by you're wearing of the locket." He snarls at me impatiently.

"You're the one always taunting me and saying crazy things like that I'm the closest thing to a boyfriend in your life anyway. And it's belonged to you for so long now that you might as well just keep it. It obviously means something to you, since you never take the damn thing off." He grumbles at me. I feel myself smile slowly as I look up at his face.

"Look at you go Scorp" I say smiling at his startled an suspicious expression "Finally recognising that you might as well be my secret boyfriend." I tease him gently. He stares at me.

"Since when do you call me Scorp?" He asks me with curious sarcasm. I hadn't even realised I had. Oops.

I shrug my shoulders at him nonchalantly. He snorts at me.

"I swear you're just a giant walking contradiction Weasley!" he mutters at me. I pretend not to hear him. But he goes on anyway. "Weasley you do realise that it's exactly that type of thing that we had a fight about in the first place right?"

"What?" I ask him feeling confused. He sighs in irritation again.

"Weasley we fought about the fact that I asked you what you're favourite colour was and you threw a massive tantrum at me. Started screaming at me that I had no business asking you any sort of personal question because this whole thing is purely physical, so I told you to shove it." He tells me bluntly. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You're telling me that this entire time, while I've been going insane with horniness, it's all because you didn't know my favourite colour?" I demand. He snorts at me but nods his head. I narrow my eyes.

"Why did you want to know anyway?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Maybe for the same type of reason that you called me Scorp just now. The only other time you have ever called me Scorp was when you were so blind with pleasure that you could actually pronounce my full name Weasley."

"Speaking of pleasure... I see you finally couldn't stand to keep from touching me for another second and caved on the self-inflicted torture." I smirk at him. We both know that he thinks I'm irresistible.

"Weasley, just shut up." He says sarcastically. I grin at the fact the he doesn't deny my accusation. Slowly I let my hands trail up his chest and over his shoulders until I can interlock my fingers around the nape of his neck. He smiles softly at me as I gently pull him down so I can kiss him.

I press my lips against his tenderly. My whole body seems to relax slightly and I hear a little moan escape my vocal cords. His arms around me tighten slightly pulling me deeper into the kiss.

Oh this feels so good. It's been so long since I last got to kiss him and he always tastes so good. No one I've ever kissed has ever kissed me like Malfoy does. The others boys I've kissed didn't have the ability to draw me into the kiss so completely that I almost forget my own name. They weren't capable of sending thrilling, shooting quivers throughout my body that make me feel sexy and horny and special and irresistible all at the same time. But Malfoy does.

I love the feel of his hard lean body pressed against the length of mine. The way my heart beat picks up until it is hammering out a rapid beat I could tap dance to. I hear his soft groan of contentment as I swallow the sound he makes when my tongue sweeps against his gently. He jerk on of his arms out of the back of my shirt and buries it in my loose red hair, tilting me head back so that he can deepen the kiss. I unlock my interlaced fingers and gently dig my fingernails into his skin when he gently suck my tongue into his mouth. Slowly, taking my time I let my tongue explore his mouth, lightly dragging it across the ridged roof of his mouth before exploring the area beneath his tongue, probing against the bits where his tongue is held in there. I've never done this with anyone before.

When I pull back from him to catch my breath I'm almost going crazy with a contented sort of lust. It burns steadily in my loins and has my tummy doing quadruple back-flips.

"Why did we stop doing this again?" Malfoy asks me in his low growly voice. The one that has my thighs clenching because it's the tone he uses when he's barely able to control how badly he wants me. Somewhere in the night I hear the long lonely wailing cry of a wolf howling at the silvery moon. Between pants I chuckle at him.

"I was never really all that sure actually." I admit. He snorts in amusement at my honesty.

"I vote we don't stop again." He says softly, his grey eyes watching me carefully. I smile slowly at him. The type o lustful sultry smile that makes him burn for me.

"It wasn't my idea." I tell him in a slightly sing song way "And I believe you were too busy shouting at me and ignoring me to listen to my objections." He smirks down at me.

"Voice them louder next time." He tells me before he drags the hem of my purple tank top upwards.

I smirk at him and let go of his neck to raise my arms above my head. He takes full advantage of my position and drags the shirt off my body, bearing my skin to his searing silver gaze. I smirk at the way his eyes seem to glow with lust. He takes my hand and pulls me closer until he can get his arm around my back and unsnap the clasp of my bra. I giggle a little bit as he steps back to stare at me topless in the moonlight when my bra slides down my arms to land at my feet.

The moonlight feels like a warm caress on my skin as I take small slow steps back from him until my back is pressed against the railing of the tower. He watches my every movement. I smile at him seductively for a moment before I bend to slide my sweat pants and underwear down my legs. I kick them away as I stand up straight again. Placing my hands on the railing I lay my arms along it and let my head fall back.

"Fuck." He groans from across the roof. I feel myself smile when I look at him. He is fighting to get his clothes off. I giggle softly as he drops his shirt on the floor carelessly. He pauses in his frenzy to look up at my sound. I almost laugh when he makes that strange little whimpering sound that I haven't heard him make since I drove him crazy at his house at Christmas time. Almost frantically he drags his own track pants down his long legs.

Watching him, I realise that he is a beautiful stranger. Oh I know his body well. Know the exact dimensions of every inch of him. But I know almost nothing of his personality. I know most of his facial expression too, but I don't know the look I could expect if he were sad. I don't even know his favourite colour. He glances back up at me hungrily, driving all thoughts from my mind.

I smile appreciatively at the fact that he is almost always commando. He takes a step towards me before he stops and searches through the pile of his clothing for his wand. When he has hold of it he waves it around, no doubt casting silencing charms everywhere so that no one will hear him call my name. When he's done he drops his wand back onto the pile of clothes and then he is wrapped around me.

He kisses me soundly as his hands roam over my curves. He swallows my satisfied groan at the feel of his naked body pressed against mine. Merlin this feels good. Slowly he begins to lower us towards the ground, still kissing me the entire time.

The stone floor is cold against my lust heated skin as I'm laid out beneath him. I don't really notice though. Not when he is moving inside me like that. something about tonight is different from the other times we've had sex. Tonight we are slower, more deliberate in each thrust than the usual hard fast pounding, despite the fierce yearning for each other. There is an electrical sort of energy building in the air around us and when I open my eyes I notice that even the moon seems brighter than it was. Each of the stars twinkle at me as Scorpius kisses me neck tenderly.

A soft whimpering moan escapes me as he glides into me with leisurely sure strokes. My fingers on his back lightly draw designs on his skin. The feeling in them trailing over his warm skin makes them tingle and I realise suddenly that they aren't just swirling images that I'm drawing. I'm writing my name and his name and drawing the image that I inscribed on my locket as well as swirls and hearts.

"Rose" Scorpius murmurs into my ear.

"Hmmm?" I hum back at him, lost in the sensation of him making love to me. Wait...

"What are you drawing?" he asks me in a whisper. In response I write my name in large swirly letters across his back. His breath catches in his throat and he slowly lifts his head until his face hovers above mine. His grey eyes search my blue ones in the moonlight.

"You're writing your name aren't you?" He whispers to me. I nod at him, blushing just a little bit. A very slow but pleased smile curls across his face. When he leans down and catches my lips with his own I lose my breath.

Wrapping my legs around his hips I roll us gently until I'm straddling him and begin to set a faster rhythm I pull away from his kiss as I sit up straighter. Lifting myself up before impaling myself on him again. My hands are resting on his chest for balance as my head tilts back at the pleasure that has been building within me threatens to flood free. I feel him interlock his fingers with my own where they rest against him. I feel my muscles begin to clamp tight, the way they do before I deteriorate into a quivering pile of contented Rose.

"Scorpius..." I moan at him. He begins to thrust into each of my impalements with more force and I hear him groan my name as my world comes apart with a scream.

I sink down until my face is turned towards his neck where it rests on his shoulder. He is still holding both of my hands. I lay there on top of him panting as I hear him say my name again

"Rose...?" he pants at me, his thumbs drawing on the back of my hands. I huff at him to show I'm listening. "Go to the Remembrance Dance with me?"


	33. In The Shadows It Grew

**A/N: Hello my cherubs. Thanks so much for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. =) I felt very specail. I hope you like this new chpater =) Let me know what you think ok? Also, due to these new chapters in the middle, some of the later ones i'd written will have to be scrapped, so i will try to keep up the daily updates for you. Much love to you all. Please Review. xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 33: In The Shadows It Grew.

"Is it weird that I want to say yes?" I murmur to Malfoy after pressing my lips to his neck. I'm obviously more than a little bit shocked that he asked me to go with him, but I'm also a bit surprised that I actually do want that. In spite of all the reasons Roxy listed earlier as to why I shouldn't want to, I do. I really do. Mostly because it means that no one else would be going with him. Wait...

"Is it weird that I asked you?" he counters back at me, not really answering my question.

"You know we can't." I tell him softly.

"Why not?" He asks me.

"You're joking right? You know why we can't. We'd do something stupid."

"What do you mean by that Weasley?"

"I mean that we're too comfortable with each other like this, which would probably translate into something less than the mutual hatred the entire school believes we still share."

"Don't we share a mutual hatred anymore?" he asks me quietly.

He is confusing me! I don't know how to handle all of this. How can I explain to him that I realised earlier that I technically don't hate him anymore? I don't know how to tell him that I've come to think of him as something like a barely tolerable friend.

Slowly I sit up, lifting myself off him completely and getting to my feet. I start to walk away from him to find my clothing, hoping to maintain some modicum of dignity and control when my life foundations seem to be cracking. He doesn't let me get far; His hand shoots out to wrap around my wrist pulling me to a stop. I glance back down at him as he slowly gets to his feet, still hanging onto me.

"Rose?" he asks me softly, still waiting for me to answer his question.

"You tell me?" I say to him, throwing the question back on him.

He looks at me for a long time, standing naked in front of me beneath the moonlight. If someone were to come across us right now they would have a lot of questions as to why he has hold of my wrist as we stand staring at each other butt naked in the middle of the night on top of the bloody astronomy tower.

After a pregnant silence Malfoy speaks.

"I don't think we do..." he says, he sounds like he's hoping I'll jump in and say something.

"No... We don't anymore." I say quietly. I have my arm that he isn't hanging onto curled across my chest. I'm starting to get cold being up here naked. He lets go of my wrist when he feels me shiver and I immediately search out my clothing, pulling on each article quickly until I'm a little warmer. He does the same and I begin waving my wand, conjuring up a very large cushion that is really more like a mattress and then conjuring two fluffy blankets before sitting down on the cushion and wrapping one of the blankets around me.

Slowly Malfoy does the same, sinking down next to me and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"So what does that makes us exactly?" he asks me. I glance sideways at him and shrug.

"I suppose it makes us friends with benefits." I reply.

"Weasley you haven't actually answered my request yet. And if we're friends now, then you can come to the Ball with me." He says.

"You're forgetting something Scorpius." I tell him evasively as I let myself fall sideway so that I am lying with my head in his lap. I feel very comfortable doing this type of thing now. While at first I was uncomfortable with his possessive sleeping habits they seem to have grown on me. Over the course of the year I have become increasingly comfortable with touching him and leaning on him or lying on him or having him lie on me. He smirks down at me when my head is resting comfortably on his thigh. His fingers slide into my hair and begin to play with it gently, curling my ringlets around his fingers.

"And what might I be forgetting Rose?"

"That everyone else is not aware of how our little arrangement that has lead to this disturbing change in relationship status between us. As far as they know, we are still the enemies we have always been. And given how comfortable we seem to have become with each other, I think it might be slightly disastrous if we were to spend the entire evening in each other's company in front of witnesses. After all, the party a few weeks ago was proof enough don't you think?" I ask him referring to the fact that we ended up dirty dancing and grinding against each other while there were still members of my family at the party. They were all as drunk as me, thank Merlin, but it could've been a catastrophe.

"It's true enough that you would probably do something crazy, like you did the other night. No doubt you'd taunt me all evening with teasing little motions that would drive me insane. You don't think you could manage to resist me for a few hours? Especially since this time we won't be intoxicated." He is daring me. He knows how hard I find it to resist when he dares me to do something. "Besides, you already told me that you want to say yes. Now all you have to do is actually say the word."

It's so tempting. But I can't. I just can't do it. Can I?

"I can't" I tell him softly, my eyes searching his face from his lap to see how those words effect him.

"Because of what everyone will say?" he asks me. His voice is a little harder than usual when we're alone.

"Not exactly. Mostly because it's easier if we both just go with other people, so that we don't have to deal with my family going crazy. Truthfully they would expect me to make practically no effort in looking nice if I were going with you. Not to mention that if we hadn't been sleeping together all bloody year, there is no way I would ever agree to going anywhere with you."

"But we have been sleeping together all year." His voice is getting harder and his hand in my hair has formed into a fist.

"And how many people know that?" I reply, forcing my tone to stay calm and not let myself react to him. "Only you and me. As far as the rest of the world is concerned I would rather shave my head and stick shoots of bamboo beneath my fingernails than agree to accompany you anywhere. Although, James mentioned earlier today that he thought it would be a laugh if you and I went together."

"Really?" Malfoy says, he sounds surprised, which is I suppose understandable given that James isn't much of a Malfoy fan.

"Yeah, he said something about knowing that we hate each other, but that we enjoy hating each other and that it would make for a fun evening." I say, chuckling a little bit at the expression James had worn as he said that. He looked like he genuinely believed it would be fun for me to banter and fight with Malfoy all night, to dance around jumping on his foot on purpose and pushing each other into. "Roxy jumped in and pointed out that a girl doesn't get all dressed up without wanting to be told she's pretty and that one doesn't go to a ball with their enemy." I continue.

Malfoy scowls down at me and I can just see him mentally marking a black cross next to Roxy's name.

"Then I went and said that on top of all those reasons there was also the fact that you're a twat and I flicked a pile of Mashed potato at James head. Not to mention that if I went with you, Dom would have to find someone else to set her heart on." I grumble, irritated at myself. Malfoy grunts at me and lifts my head off his thigh by cupping his hand beneath my cheek. He rolls sideways until he is stretched out next to me on the giant mattress cushion I conjured and wiggles down next to me, still cupping my face until the hollow of his shoulder is settled. Then he brings my face to rest there on his shoulder before rearranging both of our blankets so that they are over us. The arm of the shoulder I'm now laying on curls around my back and his hand begins stroking my hair.

"You're an idiot." He tells me gruffly.

"It's been known to happen" I reply "That how I ended up in this situation in the first place." I say, snuggling my face against his shoulders. He snorts in amusement.

"Wait, did you say something about Dominique?" he asks me suddenly.

"I did. She wants to go to the ball with you. Actually she's had a crush on you most of the year." I tell him curtly.

"Hence you're deteriorating relationship with her." He says sounding smug. "What's the matter Weasley? Think I'm secretly sleeping with you to get to her? Or is it more along the lines of she's a crazy bitch if she thinks she's getting anywhere near your turf?" he teases me.

"You do realise that you just called yourself my turf right?" I ask, giggling.

"You do realise you've been wearing a necklace that technically classes you as my future wife and hence the prospective Malfoy bride right?" he counters chuckling at the ridiculous sound of me giggling.

"Well now I feel uncomfortable." I say seriously before I burst out laughing. Merlin my life is so ridiculous. Malfoy starts to laugh as well. A genuine laugh of shared amusement. I kind of like the sound of his laugh.

"Oh... and by the way... my favourite colour is yellow." I tell him on the spur of the moment. I don't want to leave. I really don't want to get up and sneak back to Gryffindor tower. I want to stay here touching him and maybe sleeping with him again later. After all, I have been deprived for almost three weeks until tonight.

"Really? Why yellow?" he asks me, sounding surprised.

"Yellow is a happy colour and a warm colour. And I'm a warm and happy person." I tell him smirking. He snorts at me.

"Mine is red." He tells me softly. I smirk.

"Is that why you lose control when I wear red?"

"No, my favourite colour is red because it drives me completely insane when you wear it." He tells me gruffly. In response I snuggle against his shoulder again. But once I start I begin to rub my face on him, pushing against him at the way it feels to rub against him like that.

"Weasley what are you doing?" he asks me sounded suspicious and slightly amused. I make a small sound of contentment and keep rubbing my face on him. Even lifting myself and shifting closer so that I can rub my chest and neck against him as well. It feels really good.

He starts to chuckle when I make another small sound.

"It feels good." I murmur to him. He laughs harder until I finally stop because my skin begins to hurt from how hard I'm rubbing.

"Weasley, I think you might have a problem." He tells me when he catches his breath from all the laughing.

"And what might that be?" I ask him and snake my arm across his middle.

"Your Patronus is a lioness isn't it?" he asks me, rather than answering my question. I nod my head and hum affirmatively. "I thought so. Weasley, have you ever considered studying the magic behind Animagi or thought about becoming one yourself?"

"I suppose so. Not with much seriousness, but it's something I will probably pursue one day. Why?" I tell him, frowning.

"If I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, what you just did was a particularly animalistic trait." He says. "I believe it is generally the practice of cats to rub themselves on others like you just did as a way of marking ownership. They have scent glands in the sides of the mouths, their chins and their foreheads, which they rub against you to mark you as theirs with their scent. So basically if you were a cat you just marked me as yours." He tells me. Strangely he doesn't sound bothered at all by that concept.

"I'm fairly certain that most of the time the form your patronus takes is the form you're most likely to become if you were to master Animagi."

I smile. It would be kind of awesome to be able to take another form.

"See, now I'm gonna have to go see McGonagall on Monday and ask her how I go about becoming an animagi." I grumble at him. He chuckles at me, completely unsurprised.

"Anyway, on a completely different note. Now that I know you're favourite colour, What's you all time favourite food?" I ask him curiously. I really don't mind what we chat about, as long as it means I don't have to go back to bed. He turns his head so that he can look at me in the moonlight and raises his eyebrows at me.

"Don't give me that look. It's not weird for people who aren't enemies anymore to ask that sort of question." I tell him defensively.

"Dornock Dreams." He replies. I lift my head and stare at him. "Say that again?" I say. He does and I realise that he is pronouncing the words with a Scottish accent.

"I still can't believe your Scottish." I tell him as I lay back down on him.

"Why not?" he asks me.

"Because you never really speak with the accent." I reply. He snorts at e.

"Aye I do, lass, it's just subtle because I'm hardly ever home, and even though this castle is also in Scotland almost everyone who goes here has an English accent. Not to mention that every time I talk to you I'm usually worked up in some way, so I work harder not to let the thick accent show through" He tells me, emphasising his accent.

He looks startled when I shiver.

"What was that?" He asks me. I shake my head, refusing to explain.

"Rose why did you shiver?" He asks me again, emphasising his accent again. Again I shiver and I turn in time to see him smirk widely.

"You shiver at my accent?" he asks, chuckling darkly. "Maybe that necklace really does belong to you." He says softly. Gooseflesh races across my skin at his words. So I change the subject.

"My favourite foods are pepperoni pizza and blueberry pie." I tell him around a yawn. He chuckles softly at me. All this mental readjusting must be tiring me out. I roll sideways so that I'm facing away from him, but still laying my head on his arm and let my eyes drift shut. It's kind of nice to cuddle. I feel him roll onto his side behind me moments before his warm lips press tenderly against my cheek.

His other arm curls over my waist and he lays down with his head above mine and his chin on top of my head.

I am almost asleep when I hear him whisper

"I want a real answer in the morning Weasley, but missed this too. Goodnight Wench."

I smile to myself. He hasn't called me Wench in quite a while.

"Good night Scorpius." I murmur back before I drift off to sleep.


	34. Sweet Decadence

**A/N: My sweet and hilarious cherubs. Your begging amusues me =) No but seriously now. I went home for the weekend and have bad net connections there. But Here is the next chapter.. YAAAAYYYYY! Now, as to your questions, no this story is not abandoned. Never! And this story will proba end up well over 50 chapters. Please review your latest hit. Sorry for the delay... much love. xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 34: Sweet Decadence.

Sunlight is truly an evil substance. The glare of it against my closed eyelids is driving me insane. Why didn't I close my curtains last night? Although, in spite of the nasty effect it is having on my eyelids it feels very nice on my skin. The warmth is comfortable and not yet too hot. I wish that noise would stop. Since when did any of us girls take up snoring like that?

I crack my eyes open slowly, trying to locate who it is that is snoring so that I can throw my pillow at them.

Oh Merlin!

My eyes fly open in panic before they slam closed against the stabbing pain of too much sunlight. I'm not in my dormitory. I'm outside. On the top of the Bloody Astronomy Tower! I try to wiggle around so I can get up.  
>It's completely useless. Bloody Malfoy! His chin is firmly pressed against the top of my head like always. His arms have me clutched tightly against him, like always. He even has an erection, which is prodding against my butt, like always! I sigh in irritation. There is only so much snuggling a girl can take!<p>

I wiggle violently until he wakes up. Like bloody always!

"Huh?" He makes some sort of sleepy sound, so I wiggle again, smirking just a little bit at the way my wriggling presses my butt teasingly against his groin because he is almost completely wrapped around me.

"Wassammatter?" he mumbles almost incoherently.

"Wake up Malfoy! We have to get to class! We fell asleep on top of the astronomy tower! We're going to be late!" I say loudly to him. One of his arms is curled up the inside of the front of my shirt and his hand is cupped around my right breast. Which he proceeds to squeeze gently.

"Relax Weasley..."he mumbles sleepily "It's Sunday"

Oh.

Well then.

In that case.

Um...

I sigh in defeat and snuggle back down against him. No way will I be able to go back to sleep though. My heart is racing too fast from my moment of panic.

"You're completely awake now aren't you?" he mumbles to me.

"Yep."

He chuckles at me, the throaty sound soft but seemingly loud in the still morning sunlight.

"I can think of a way to tire you back out?" He mumbles seductively, lifting his head and pressing his lips against my sensitive ear. I swear he likes to torture me. We haven't really become friends; this is all just a plot for how he has decided to go about murdering me slowly. His lips press soft teasing kisses to my ear in a way that has me clenching my thighs and my tummy in somersaults. His hand on my breast has begun to gently knead my flesh, his thumbs rolling my nipple tantalizingly.

How does he always get me so horny so fast?

I curl my arm up backwards until it's wrapped around his neck and my fingers can tangle into his sleep mussed hair. I smirk when his free hand snatches up my wand and he uses it to vanish the clothing we were wearing. I quiver with excitement at the feel of his warm skin rubbing against mine and arch my back slightly, enjoying the way his breath catches when my movement creates friction against his cock.

I hear him cuss softly before he is waving my wand again and murmuring all the contraceptive spells that will keep both of us from becoming another statistic. I simply refuse to get pregnant before I am married with a comfortable career and a husband who loves me for all my flaws. And let me tell you, there are a lot of them. Therefore I will not be getting pregnant before I finish school and it especially will not ever be to Scorpius bloody Malfoy!

No matter how much his talking with a Scottish accent makes me shiver inexplicably. Or how damn good it feels when he is moving inside me. Or how much I melt into a quivering puddle of turned on Rose when he kisses me. This whole arrangement is temporary and will only last until my family finds out because after that he and I will probably both be dead. Especially if Dad gets to me before my cousins do.

Of course all of that can be circumvented because I was clever and got ahold of an amazing muggle invention called 'The Pill' which is apparently a contraceptive that somehow manipulates my system. Meaning that I'm further safeguarded against a ridiculously tacky teenage pregnancy. And as to the other issue, well, I guess the way to avoid discovery is to be a good little cookie and not tell a soul. No matter how much I may sometimes want to blab to Loz about the amazing sex I'm getting.

Loz would definitely be the best candidate for blabbing to as well. Mostly because I know for certain that she is also getting great sex on a regular basis. Even if it is from my cousin. But that's ok because they will probably get married one day. I wonder...

Do you suppose it could prove disastrous if I maybe spouted some dirty little details without mentioning anything incrimination like height, names, hair colour or anything else that would tip her off that it is Malfoy? Because I think that maybe I have been going a little crazy about this whole thing. After all, how else could I have come to the conclusion that me and my enemy are now sort of friends?

Maybe I will talk to her about it. Maybe.

But not now. Definitely not now. After all where is the fun in gabbing about it when I could actually be doing it instead?

I smirk when I feel him suck a purple love bite to the surface of the skin on the right side of my throat just below my ear. Right where it will be practically impossible to cover up. Because how else would everyone know that after three weeks we're finally having sex again? Wild passionate crazy sex that we shouldn't be having but just can't seem to keep from having. Again and again and again.

I roll my hips back against his pelvis, loving the friction I'm causing against his long hard snake of a cock. He makes that strange little whimper that I have come to as meaning that he thinks I'm torturing him unfairly. My sultry chuckle of response seems to drive him crazy because he uses his firm but gentle grip on my breast to roll me towards him. Quite an impressive feat given that I was already pressed intimately against him.

As soon as he can reach, his mouth closes around my tight, tingling nipple.

Oh sweet Merlin I think I may just die and go to heaven. A heaven where Scorpius Malfoy does forbidden, dirty things to me with my hands, tongue, mouth and cock all day and all night long until I beg for mercy for the rest of eternity.

And yes, I am well aware of the fact that wishing for such a thing seems a little contradictory to the whole Hatred thing. But right now I really do not care. Besides, if I were the type to psychoanalyse every random though or wish that I have and then act accordingly, I would be living in a straight jacket in a padded cell within a concrete cell with ten foot thick walls. And that does not sound like much fun to me. After all, it makes it a little to get frisky when wrapped in a straight jacket. Or so I would imagine.

My finger tunnel into his hair as he kisses his way over my breasts and down my stomach. I jump when he sticks his tongue into my belly button. I've never really noticed before, but Malfoy's tongue is a little raspy sometimes. Odd. But really who can focus on such trivial information when the boy they've been so horny for all year, in spite of several repeated encounters, rolls on top of them? I ask you, what girl can resist the sweet sensation of the weight of their man pressing them into a mattress with intentions of ravishing them until they scream out in pure pleasure?

Not this one... That's for damn sure!

I smirk up at Malfoy from my place on the giant cushion we slept on. The blankets we had been using are all tangled around his legs but I can tell he doesn't give a hoot about that. Not when I'm daring him with my eyes to fuck me as hard as he can. Slowly, with him watching me, I run my tongue over my lips seductively, moistening them in preparation for a kiss that I know will knock my socks off. He smirks right back at me but his eyes darken with lust.

I lift my arms up slowly and wrap them around his neck, pulling him down a half inch so that my elbows can lock at his napes and my hands can tangle back into his messy silky white blonde hair. I kind of like his hair. The colour seems to suit him and it's always so silky when I run my hands through it. It always smells like him too. That amazingly mouth-watering scent of honey and mint that I have come to know so well because it is so frequently filling my nostrils and often coating my skin and hair.

"Weasley, how do you always smell so good?" he asks me sounding slightly hypnotized. I smirk, how is it that he knew I was just thinking the exact same thing? "Even when you spend all weekend with me ravishing you senseless and my scent coating your skin, you still smell like berries and rain and cinnamon." He murmurs to me, his nostrils flaring to catch my scent. I smile at him. I wasn't actually aware I smelt like rain or cinnamon. I know I smell like berries because the potion I invented as my own personal brand of shampoo and conditioner is riddled with an assortment of different berries.

"I didn't know that." I reply, sort of enjoying the feel of him lying on top of me naked even though we aren't doing anything frisky. "I knew about the berry smell, but not the others. You smell like honey and mint. And you always, absolutely always taste like spun sugar. Even when you've been eating all sorts of crazy things Gram makes that have stuff in them that should make you taste bad." I tell him in reply, my hands trailing teasingly up and down his back.

Malfoy smiles at that and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"When I was really young, maybe seven, I decided that I loved the taste of spun sugar so much that I always wanted to be able to taste it. I bought a big bag of the stuff and stole Dad's wand, sing it to try all sorts of spells on the candy to make it last forever." He laughs a little "I managed to make it last forever, but I somehow also made it stuck permanently to my top jaw behind my teeth. Now I always taste like it because it never decays and I can't actually get it back out of my mouth." He tells me.

That's kind of impressive for a seven year old.

"Bet that got annoying when you grew your twelve year old molars huh?" I say smirking at him. He grins at me. "Yeah, they had to take me to St. Mungos and have my jaw lengthened magically so that they could grow. They tried removing the candy first, but nothing ever worked, and the more aggressive type of treatments that could work are too dangerous to perform in such close proximity to my teeth. And oddly, in spite of that Skel-Grow stuff that lets people regrow bones, you can't regrow teeth. They can be reattached, but my parents didn't let the Healers try anything that drastic. So ultimately I always taste like spun sugar because I'm always eating it." He concludes.

I stare at him in amazement for several minutes without saying anything. He stares back at me, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"You want to stick your finger into my mouth and find the lumps of spun sugar now don't you?" he asks me in amusement. I kind of do. But at the same time I'm a little bit grossed out by the whole thing. Wouldn't it rot eventually? Because that's gross.

"Uh... how does the candy not just wear away, or you know, grow mould or something?" I ask, hearing the disgust in my own voice at the mould possibility.

"Like I said, I was a seven year old kid trying whatever I could to make the candy last forever. I did all sorts of spells on it before I ate it, so now it really s everlasting candy. So now, it does not grow mould or anything else gross like that. I'm so used to it now that I just brush over it the same way I do with all my regular teeth. It just had the benefit of giving my nice tasting saliva and sweet smelling breath all the time." He tells me.

I nod at him slowly in understanding. I'm beginning to feel slightly awkward about this whole thing. I mean, I'm no expert on the subject, but isn't this type of behaviour the type one does with a boyfriend?

I mean what we are doing can only be called cuddling. His arms are wrapped around beneath my shoulders and his hands are hooked over the top of my shoulders. He is lying on top of me, pressed very intimately against me, naked, and staring into my eyes with a smile on his face. Surely this is the type of thing one does with their boyfriend, not with their enemy turned fuck buddy turned 'sort of friend' with benefits.

But I can remedy this. After all, I don't have reputation for being pushy and outgoing and sometimes violent for nothing, now do I?

Leaning up slightly I press my lips to his. I kiss him deeply and passionately and with enough vigour to steal my own breath. And reliably, Malfoy kisses me back with as much force, if not more in that way he does that take my breath away and makes my heart pound and my toes curl. Almost instantly I feel a wetness between my legs and I marvel at how ready and willing my body always is for someone I'm supposed to hate.

Malfoy must feel it too because he smirks against my lips, even as his tongue continues to sweep against mine so delectably. I gasp when I feel him ease into me. Then I groan when his rather impressive serpent of a penis just keeps gliding and gliding into me until I can almost feel him in the back of my throat and can definitely feel his pressing against my belly button from within.

It feels deliciously sinful. I love it!

Merlin I swear sometimes I'm sure a goofball. And in case you were wondering that would be because as I thought those words my brain played them in a ridiculously low sultry voice like you would expect from a full time hooker that fucking _loves_ her job. But I don't really know how else to explain it.

And I can't believe I'm admitting this, even if only in my own mind, but sometimes I swear I could fight with him and fuck him for the rest of my life.

My eyes cross when he slowly begins to thrust and I hear the groan that forms in my vocal cords of its own volition. I know I've said it before but

"Damn, you're good at that..."

Malfoy opens his eyes and meets mine. He smirks at me wickedly "I know, baby, it's even been said that I'm a god in bed..." he wiggles his eyebrows teasingly as he throws the words of our bet and my now not so recent admission of them, back in my face. Oh but I hate him. And this right here is why. Because he a smug, arrogant little toe-rag.

My expression must be portraying my displeasure because he smirks wider and slowly withdraws from me. The whimper of protest that is torn from my throat almost makes me blush. Not that it really matters. I squeak when he uses him grip on me to flip me over onto my stomach. Then he levers his big hands under my hips and jerks my ass into the air. I can feel my own smirk start to form.

Not to mention the groan of pure pleasure when he plunges back into in one hard full thrust. Oh Merlin I love it when he fucks me in this position. The angle sends him prodding even deeper. I love the speed as well. He picks up the pace from earlier until he is slamming into me and the raw slapping sounds of sex fill my head. I adore the sound of him groaning my name and the feel of his gripping my hips so tight that I'm almost certainly going to have bruises. I cannot get enough of the way he uses his grip on me to jerk me back into each powerful pounding thrust, increasing the friction of our skin rubbing together until I can't take it anymore.

I know I scream his name when I plummet off the edge into the swirling pit of pleasure. I know because I feel the way his hands tighten even harder on my hips and he drapes his body around my own to groan my name into my ear. I know because I can hear it echo within the silenced area magically created to keep us from being overheard and hence discovered.

My knees give out beneath me and slide slowly down the giant cushion until I am lying flat on my stomach and Malfoy is pressed on top of me in a way that is strangely comforting. I even feel the genuine smile that spreads across my face when he pushes my hair away from my ear so he can press his lips to it and breathe

"Weasley, I hate you."

The familiarity of our year long ritual has me opening my mouth and murmuring back to him.

"As I loathe you Malfoy."

He chuckles into my ear, the effect of it making his body shake on top of mine. He's kind of heavy when he lies on me, spent like this.

"Oh and Weasley, you still owe me a real answer." He whispers into my ear, his warm breath teasing the sensitive shell and making the hairs n the back of my neck stand on end in anticipation for round two. Damn you insatiable libido.

"A real answer to what?" I ask him, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Weasley. I want a real answer as to whether or not you will be attending the Remembrance Ball with me?" he growls at me, rolling off me when he realises his weight was beginning to cut off my air supply.

"Oh... That..." I say slowly. I honestly have no idea. I kind of want to go with him because it will be fun to drive him crazy all night, not to mention because I'm wearing red, which he just cannot resist. But at the same time there are all those reasons not to go with him.

Like the fact that my family might connect the dots and realise we've been fucking all sodding year. Or that either of us could and might say or do something stupid that would indicate that we are less than utter enemies. Or that under normal circumstances, meaning that if we hadn't been shagging all year, I would never in a million years even consider going with him. Not even if he paid me.

"Can I think about it some more?" I ask him, avoiding an actual answer. When I look over at him he shakes his head. how rude. Well if that's how he's going to be.

"Tell you what Malfoy. If you can give me fifteen good reasons why I should go with you between now and next weekend then yes, I will go to the bloody Ball with you. But if not than I will find someone else to go with. Someone who won't get me in trouble or set the rumour mill churning so fast that it explodes." I tell him, deciding that truthfully, if he can really be bothered to work for it, then maybe, just maybe I could risk my family working out the truth.

He stares at me very hard, with his eyes narrowed on me. But he doesn't tell me to shove the whole idea so maybe he will actually give it a go. Very slowly his hand snakes towards me until he catches hold of my locket. The one that for Merlin only knows how many generations, Malfoy sons have been giving to their wives as a token of hope, love and ownership. The one I've been wearing for almost as long as I have known and hated him. He doesn't say anything so I fill the silence.

"I'll even give you all week to think of those fifteen reasons. A whole week. And if you manage it, and they have to be real decent reasons, then I will go to the Ball with you. Even if the shock kills my entire family."


	35. Stalkerish

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry. I don't know what is going on with the site. I have posted this a few times now and some of you have been able to read it, some haven't, some have been able to review it, som haven't. Even I couldn't open it a minute ago. Any way i'm editing this bit here in the hope that it will load properly this time. Also I'm still writing the next one as i have several assignments all due before Easter so I may get a bit beind with the updates, for which you have my deepest apologies, however my Uni work has to come first. I hope this Works, Pls emjoy and review. Much Love xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 35: Stalker.

By Thursday I'm beginning to suspect that Malfoy is smarter than I gave him credit for. He has already given me twelve reasons as to why I should accompany him to the Remembrance Ball. They are all fairly good as well. I made a list so that I could know how many he had given and keep record of them so that he didn't go altering them later. But I'm a little bit terrified that he is going to get the full fifteen I asked for. Maybe I should've gone for twenty instead.

Of course I could always back out of the agreement even if he does give me the whole fifteen reasons I guess, but that would probably be a little mean. After all, it's not exactly and easy task to try and convince your worst enemy as to why they should attend a function as your date. I mean, up until this point the only thinking of reasons Malfoy was doing that involved me were all the reasons he detested me so intensely. Like the fact that I always win our arguments.

Although I'm beginning to get really apprehensive about the whole thing. My entire family is going to go ballistic. I've never been on the receiving end of the type of hysteria I am contemplating from the brood if I go with Malfoy. Even worse, because of the type of Ball that it is, all of our parents will be there. Anyone who lost someone close to them or fought in the War here at Hogwarts is invited to the Remembrance Ball. It's always a little bit sad too, to watch Teddy fight not to cry when they read out his parents names on the list of the brave and beloved fallen. And uncle George, poor Uncle George loses it almost every year when they read out the name of Uncle Fred. I really wish I'd known him, and had the chance to know the two of them together. The way the family speaks about the inseparable duo of trouble makers often makes my heart squeeze.

Do I really want to deal with the looks and attention that will be focused on me if I accompany Malfoy? In some ways it could even be considered inconsiderate of me, after all, the ball is held in honour of the fallen. I shouldn't take away from the importance f the night by whoring the attention to myself by showing up with my worst enemy and creating such a stir.

"Miss Weasley?" I glance up at the sharp command in Professor MacMillan's voice. Oh Shit. I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I haven't been listening all lesson actually, not since today's reason arrived this morning in the post when Harold, My eagle owl, landed on my shoulder because there was no space for him on the over-crowded breakfast table. And didn't I have a wonderful time trying to think up a lie about what I was receiving for all of my nosy cousins? Eventually I lied to them and told them that it was from McGonogall, that she wanted to see me this evening about my query to her on Monday about becoming an Animagi.

Of course that was a complete lie, she told me everything I need to know about applying when I saw her on Monday and I actually sent off the application yesterday to the Ministry. She also warned me that they get a butt-load of applications and have a very strenuous testing process so they probably wouldn't get around to processing my application before the end of the school year. Guess that means I'm free this evening at nine o'clock. Maybe I should slip Malfoy a note. Although that could given him even more time to try and convince me to go to this stupid dance with him... But I guess I should respond to Professor MacMillan before he yells at me for ignoring or gives me detention thinking that I have fallen asleep in class with my eyes open. It wouldn't be the first time...

"Yes Professor?" I ask, hoping he will repeat his question that I'm, no doubt, supposed to answer because I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to be saying. I glance towards the blackboard of our charms classroom. The board tells me that today we have been studying the _Aparecium_ charm. The one that reveals information written in invisible ink. Professor MacMillan is staring at me with an odd expression on his face. No doubt it's caused by his realisation that the smartest student in the year hasn't actually been listening to his lecture. I suppose that could be seen as some form of intellectual insult, not to mention that it's rude. My mind has just been wandering so much these last few days.

Personally I'm blaming it on the fact that James is insane and has had us training almost around the clock for the quidditch final on Saturday against Slytherin. Not to mention that I have been more than a little distracted by that fact that Malfoy keeps springing reasons on me. And that he dragged me into a supply closet yesterday during my free period after we both had Defence Against the Dark Arts and proceeded to drive me absolutely insane with those damn kisses of his. I don't understand how he gets me so hot, with just his skilled lips and tongue on my mouth. And yesterday's was one of those claiming kisses that make my inside burn with strange intensity.

I also haven't been paying attention this lesson because I've been too busy panicking about that fact that Malfoy seems to have easily come up with twelve reasons as to why I should attend the remembrance Ball with him. Leaving him the rest of today as well as all of tomorrow and Saturday to come up with only three more. Fuck! Although on the bright side, both Malfoy and myself are on our respective house quidditch teams and we have been practising like crazy under James's dictatorship insanity. Maybe all this training is worth it after all. Honestly it's a miracle I haven't fallen asleep in my porridge. Fred did yesterday. Started snoring right there at the table with his right cheek pillowed in a bowl of overflowing porridge. It was such a funny sight that Dylan actually fell off the back of the bench and rolled around on the floor laughing his head off.

Professor MacMillan clears his throat and again I try to focus on him and today's lesson.

"Miss Weasley, I understand that you have been training very hard for the upcoming quidditch final, not to mention the preparations I'm sure you are undertaking for the upcoming Remembrance Ball. However, if you could just focus your attention to today's lesson for a few moments, would you mind showing the rest of the class the correct way to perform the _Aparecium_ charm on the piece of paper sitting on my desk?" He asks me sternly. I can tell he is hoping I will be able to do it though. He's giving me this hopeful look, the one the teachers give lazy students that don't do the required readings before class. The one that I have never before been given because everyone knows I always do my readings, even if it was at the start of the year when I got my hands on the new textbook. He does look really hopeful that I can do this, although slightly concerned over my lack of concentration. After all what else is the smartest in the class for, if not for undertaking the requests no-one else volunteered for and the professor isn't sure anyone else could perform correctly.

Slowly I get to my feet, raiding my brain for the correct wrist movements that goes with the spell. I know I read it at the start of the year after I got my new textbook. It's a habit of mine to pour through them during the holidays in case of moments like this. When I get too tired and distracted to do the readings the night before class and get called upon to answer a question everyone expects me to know the answer to. As I make my way towards the front of the class no one speaks, there isn't even any whispering. Maybe I'm not the only one who is more than a little bit exhausted this week. They all just watch me. I can feel their eyes on me. Maybe I have toilet paper on my shoe or something.

Glancing down I find this is not the case. I mean, I know I'm once again being asked to demonstrate something and that some particular class members are hoping I will fail at it (cough _Dominique_ cough _Malfoy_ cough). And I'm sure that there are several members of my peers that have been secretly hoping that someday I won't be such a little know it all and finally get something wrong, but too bad for them because it won't be today.

Maybe they are staring for another reason... Do I have food caught in my teeth? Is my hair on fire? Have I grown wings without noticing? Wings would be so cool!

When I reach the front of the classroom I turn to stare at them all before glancing down at the parchment in front of me. I glace up again at them. They are all staring, even Malfoy. Actually scratch that especially Malfoy. As I let my gaze flicker across the classroom I pay close attention to his seated stance because he is giving me a pointed look. When I watch him for a moment he pretends to stretch and brushes his hand over his neck indicatively. Oh Shit! I forgot that he gave me a hickey yesterday when he coerced me in that supply closet. Maybe they are all staring in fascination at my hickey, which happens to be oddly heart-shaped and wondering again who my secret boyfriend is.

Either that or they're wondering how I can be so amazing. After all what sort of insomnia suffering lunatic can manage intese daily three hour quidditch practices, all of the required homework and study and revision and a secret boyfriend, and still find time and the energy for the activities that leave marks like that?

Well my sweet classmates, one day you will realize that it is not me. One day you will all realise that I am in fact insane and have been sleeping with my arch enemy, did all my learning before the school year began, have an amazing memory and am completely bone tired from all the quidditch. Truthfully my arms are tired from the repeated whacking of bludgers as well as regular muggle softballs that were enchanted to fling themselves at me like bludgers. I manage to look relatively awake and bushy tailed because I happen to be fantastic at making potions that improve my life in so many way it's not funny, hence the neat hair and glowing skin. The real secret to my success is those potions because without them I would look as fried as I feel right now.

Flicking my hair forward to hide the tell tale hickey on y throat I glance back down at the parchment I'm supposed to charm and take a deep breath. I suppose that since I'm demonstrating I have to do it properly and actually say the words and perform the wrist movements so people can see... Why is this always the case when I'm too short?

"Aparecium!" I cry loudly so that everyone can hear me, flicking my wand in the twisty jab that I'm supposed to. I smile triumphantly when my gues pays off and slowly the words written in invisible ink appear on the page in front of me.

It's sort of like watching a picture in developer as the image slowly reveals itself.

I stare at the words that appear in front of me for several long drawn out moments, reading them a few times to make sure I have read them correctly. Then I glance up at Professor MacMillan in shock. He is smiling pleasantly at my reaction.

"Miss Weasley could you please read out what the parchment says?" He asks me. I can hear the pleased amusement in his tone as he tries not to chuckle. I can't believe this. I clear my throat.

"There will be no homework this week. Good luck to Both Gryffindor and Slytherin in the upcoming Quiddtich Final. Enjoy your weekend off." I read out to the class.

All of them cheer in response and I can't help smiling. I think that is the best news I've had all day. I know shock horror that the class book-worm slash know-it-all is pleased about not having homework for one subject. But you can all kiss my white ass because I have far too much to do this weekend anyway without worrying about getting full marks on a bloody essay.

Over the cheering of the class Professor MacMillan dismisses all of us and I realise that my Thursday classes are over. I have the rest of the afternoon, or at least until six o'clock, to do whatever I like. At six I have quidditch training, all though after Fred fell asleep in his porridge yesterday James realised that he might have been pushing all of us just a little bit too hard. He decided that today we would do a light, one hour training session and that tomorrow we wouldn't train at all, but would go over strategy to ensure we are all well rested for the match on Saturday morning.

This means that for the next three hours I can sleep. Or do tomorrow's reading which I will be too tired to do later. The classroom is almost deserted as I make my way back to my desk and begin to pack away all of belongings. No one waited for me, but I don't really mind. I need to examine the list I've been carrying around in the inside pocket of my robes all week. The list that keep getting longer and is getting far too long in my opinion.

Waving to Professor MacMillan I wander out of the classroom and off down the corridor towards the seventh floor. when I am alone I pull the list out of my pocket and examine the reason Malfoy has given me so far.

_**1. You want to go with me... even if you won't completely admit it.**_

_**2. It will be fun to fight with me all evening... I'll even let you step on my foot.**_

_**3. It would be unfair of you on your date if you go with someone else when I steal you away and make you dance with me anyway.**_

_**4. It would be even ruder and highly misleading of you to attend with someone else when we both know you will end up beneath me naked and screaming my name at the end of the night.**_

_**5. If you don't go with me I will have to go with Dominique, she asked me to go with her on Monday afternoon**_

_**6. You would get jealous if I took Dominique because it is customary to kiss your date.**_

_**7. You know no one else can kiss you better than me.**_

_**8. I might get jealous if you were to kiss someone else...**_

_**9. You've been shagging me all year. **_

_**10. You love that I've been shagging you all year.**_

_**11. By your own admission I am a god in bed and have ruined you for all other men. It would be rude of me to expect you to go with someone that would not live up to the standard you have come to expect.**_

_**12. By your own admission we are 'friends' now. Friends spend time in each other company in public.**_

I'm a little bit terrified as to what reason he will give me tomorrow and Saturday. I have no doubt that he will draw the whole thing out too leave me hanging and waiting for the very last one until Saturday night. Merlin I really don't think this whole thing is a good idea, but I suppose a promise is a promise.

I almost fall on my ass when I walk into something warm and solid that is in my path in the corridor. Startled I stuff my list into my pocket, even as I begin to fall backwards. That's when the scent of honey and mint invades my nostrils and my eyes narrow. His large warm hands shoot out and catch hold of my hips steadying me so that I don't fall backwards onto my ass.

A few months ago he would have run into me on purpose just to watch me fall on my ass, and here he is catching me and saving my dignity. Oh how my life has changed...

"What'd you do that for?" I grumble at him, he's actually far more solid when I run into him by accident than when we pretend to bump into each other so that we can pass notes to each other of our next hook up time and location. I glance up at his face, kind of liking how far I have to tilt my head to meet his eyes because he is so much taller than me. He smirks down at me, his eyes twinkling wickedly and his hands lingering on my hips.

"You ought to watch where you're going Wench" he murmurs to me softly, his arms sliding round my waist inside my cloak and pulling me closer to him "You never know who you might run into in a deserted corridor like this." He tells me in a husky voice. I smirk up at him, realising that we are in fact alone because the location of the charms classroom has a little known short cut to the seventh floor that hardly anyone ever uses.

"I wouldn't really have to worry about running into anyone here in this particular deserted corridor if it weren't for the fact that my enemy has been stalking me recently." I reply, noticing the sultry quality of my own voice. He smirks down at me, but doesn't deny that he is stalking me. After all it's not like he can, he has to have been to know I would go this way on my back to the Gryffindor common room, not to mention that he knew I had a free period now.

"All the more reason to worry don't you think?" he says smirking wickedly "Running into you're stalker in a deserted corridor seems even more dangerous than just bumping into a random in a deserted corridor, wouldn't you say lass?" he asks me, letting his voice lilt into a Scottish accent. I shive violently in his arms and he chuckles at my reaction. Merlin I love the sound of him talking like that. Although I'm kind of glad he works to keep the accent out of his voice when he speaks normally, otherwise I'd never stop shuddering. Bet I wouldn't be the only girl having that reaction either.

"And just why are you stalking me?" I demand, trying to keep the smirk off my face as I very lightly rock my hips against him. I grin when he momentarily closes his eyes at the sensation. He doesn't reply with words though. Instead his hand slide down to cup my ass and he uses that grip to lift me up, capturing my lips in a delectable kiss as I drop my bag and wrap my legs around his lean hips. My hands dig into his shoulders as I grip him tighter and pull him against me.

The passion in his kiss as he leans into it makes my heart pound and my toes curl and stomach do back-flips. This kiss is nothing like any other kiss he's ever given me. This one is slow and deliberate and passionate. He still makes me feel like I'm irresistible but it does more than that. In this kiss our tongues don't spar with each other, instead he uses his to massage mine. It feels amazing. His hands come up to cup my face, trusting me to hold myself against him with my legs and grip on his shoulders. His kiss is almost soft and I'm shocked at the effect it has on me. Instead of the inferno that usually begins inside me when he kisses me, the one that makes me hot and wet and so horny for him that I could scream, this kiss starts an ember of warmth in my abdomen. The fire is still there, but it's not a roaring firestorm that makes me want to take him right here. Instead it makes me want to take things slowly, to kiss him until I can barely stand the sweetness.

It is the type of kiss that makes me feel special and cared for and wanted. I moan just a little bit when I realise that this kiss is eliciting an emotional response from me, rather than a hormonal one.

When he pulls away I gasp for breath, overcome with the sweetness of that kiss. His hands still cup my face and he presses his forehead gently against mine. His silver eyes glow in the dimly lit corridor when I meet them. He is panting for breath as well but there is a strange little smile on his face. Slowly I unhook my legs from around him and let him lower me back to the ground.

When I am back on the ground he takes a step back from me, forcing me to et go of his shoulders. One of his hands still cups my face though. The other digs into his pocket and pulls out a small folded piece of parchment. He holds it out to me between his index and middle finger. When I take it from him he presses a kiss to my forehead and walks off down the corridor.

"Scorpius." I call softly down the corridor after him. He glances very his shoulder at me with his eyebrows raised. "Meet me and Nin tonight outside the room of requirement?" I call softly. I fell myself smile when he grins and winks at me. He nods before he walks away around the corner. When he is gone I unfold the piece of parchment he gave me and read his words in shock.

_**13. Come with me because I want you to...**_


	36. Quidditch Final

_**A/N; Oh my dear sweet cherubs... I hope you haven't abandoned me in this. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to udate. I was supposed to be working on my assignment last night but i couldn't focus so i wrote this chpater instead. Just finished editing it. I hope you all love it and thank you all so so so so much for your patience. Tahnks so much for all of you reviews and i hope evrything is going weel in all of your lives. Hope you love it, please review. Much Love-xx Kitten.**_

Chapter 36: Quidditch Final

The day of the final quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin began bright and sunny. Perfect conditions for the Gryffindor team to kick some snake butt! I'm so pumped for today that I actually got up extra early just so I could get down to breakfast before everyone else, even James, and start stretching and warming up for today. Gotta be loose and limber and ready to flog the crap out of every bludger I see!

I'm so keen for this game that it's almost making me dizzy with happiness. I've been beaming at everyone that has been wishing the whole team luck as we sit here at the Gryffindor table in silence. It's kind of funny how nervous they all are, but that could be because this is the last match that Fred, Dylan and James will ever play in Gryffindor colours representing their house. Which is kind of sad, because I think that next year I will really miss James as our captain. He's just so obsessed with quidditch and so set on us winning every single game, it'll be sort of sad when he leaves and we get a new captain who isn't as obsessive.

But even though that's sad I'm not feeling nervous like the others. I'm just excited and feeling the thrill I always get when my menacing, radical side comes out. The part of me that itches for a fight, the part that had me throwing punches at Hugo for years, rather than my lovely, if abused, punching bag that hangs in my bedroom at home. Of course that is the same part of me that meant I found myself tumbling into bed with Scorpius Malfoy repeatedly, but so what?

I glance across the Great hall to where Malfoy and Albus are sitting amid the green clad group of the rest of their house quidditch team. Interestingly Malfoy hasn't given me a fourteenth or fifteenth reason yet, which I have begun to realise I am feeling slightly apprehensive about. As much as I'm terrified to go with him because of what everyone will say, I know that I want to go with him. Making him right. Merlin I'm pathetic.

Malfoy glances up as though he feels my eyes on him and I smirk at him across the Great Hall and the sea of people separating us. I think another part of the reason I feel so good today is the fact that last night and the night before I had amazing sex. Whereas the rest of these loons went to bed early and trained hard and didn't have any sex at all, which is just ridiculous. And I know that because Loz was complaining to me about it when I crept back into the dormitory last night. Apparently she was feeling rather neglected because James had refused her again, bringing the total number of times he has ever refused her to five. I couldn't help but snigger at that.

Malfoy smirks back at me nastily from across the hall and very slowly drags the nail of his thumb across his own throat, his eyes never leaving mine. I outright grin at him for that before rolling my right shoulder a little as though limbering it up for all the powerful hits I will be aiming at him later. He scowls at me for a minute but then he wiggles his eyebrows at me wickedly and rolls his neck in a way I have seen him do very occasionally after a particularly wild bout of insane shagging.

I just know today is going to be amazing because it's the final and everyone wants to win so we do whatever we think we can get away with, not to mention sometimes things we can't. And Albus and Malfoy in particular have to play even harder because they are playing Gryffindor and so many of their friends and relatives are in Gryffindor that their team gets suspicious when they play us if the boys don't play as hard as they can. It's such fun. Mostly because I love it when anyone gets as riled up and in for the challenge as me and with quidditch the rivalry between me and Malfoy amps up to a whole new level of intensity. That could be because I'm always flogging bludgers at him though...

Dragging my eyes away from his I glance back towards my own teammates. They are all still eating in a tense silence as though they think talking will ruin our chances of winning. Merlin this is driving me insane! I'm practically vibrating in excitement where I sit and they are all acting as though it's the end of the world and we haven't even played yet. I leap to my feet, already having finished my breakfast today. They all jump a little in shock at my fast movements but I just wink at Fred when he meets my eye before taking up my broom and swaggering out of the hall with it slung over my right shoulder.

I know I'm not supposed too, but as soon as I get outside I leap onto my broom and take off into the air. Merlin I live to fly. Flying come in a rather close second with shagging Malfoy actually. It would come first except for the fact that the broom between my thighs doesn't seem to have the same ear-splitting scream inducing effect on me. I hear shouts behind me and glance over my shoulder at the rest of my red and gold clad team, all of whom followed me out of the hall. I grin when Fred jumps on his broom and shoots after me, trying to catch up to me in spite of my head start.

He hasn't got a chance, not when I'm half his size, have a faster broom than he does and have this craziness racing through my blood. Like a bullet I shoot higher into the sky, looping around Gryffindor Tower and grinning like a fool when the rest of the team follows behind me. This is what they need. They need the freedom of doing this crazy stuff now to get their minds racing and their hearts pounding and their mouths smiling. The type of fun flying that we haven't done lately because we've been training so hard.

Leading the way, because they have no chance of catching me when I'm flying like such a lunatic I loop through the air around the castle. Diving and pulling out and flying loop-the-loops just for the fun of it. Then I lead the way amid their whoops and shouts towards the quidditch pitch and weaving between the high seat towers around the pitch before finally diving towards the grass of the pitch. I smirk around at my team, loving the smiles they have on their faces and realising that now we have a definite certainty of winning because they have loosened up and remembered that they live to fly and that it's not all about running the drills we've been drumming for weeks now.

"Rosie, you always have the best ideas." Fred tells me as we all make our way towards our dressing shed. I grin when he wraps his strong arm around my shoulders and I wrap my own free arm around his waist. Fred is the best guy I know. He's an amazing cousin, an awesome best friend, an athlete with a love of aggressive and highly dangerous magical creatures and he's an all 'round great bloke. Kind, funny, smart, loves animals and pranks, good with kids, tall, strong, masculine but sweet and hell, we're related but I'll say it, Hot.

Truthfully, if we weren't related Freddy is everything I would be looking for in a boyfriend. Pity I don't know anyone with those qualities that I'm not related too.

"That's why you keep me around." I tell Fred, bumping my hip against his and smiling at him "Because I always know just how to deal with a situation." He ruffles my hair before letting go of me and taking a seat next to me in the dressing shed. The whole team sits down, all of them still grinning like mad. I sort of tune out when James starts to rattle off tactics and advice again. This is what I'm used to, the drone of James running through drills and tactics and strategy to ensure our continued champion status. The rest of the team only half paying attention to all that he is going on about while half focusing on their own roles.

James is still going on when Fred hands me my bat. The feel of the familiar wood in my hands makes me smile slowly and I can feel the excitement within me amp up another notch. Slowly I begin to roll the bat in my hands searching for the perfect grip I know I can find on it. I'm still searching for it when Fred nudges me that it's time to begin the game.

I glance around at my teammates, Fred watches me for a moment longer before following the others out onto the pitch. The roar of the crowd as our team forms a half circle on the pitch around Madame Hooch is so intense it hits me almost like a wave. I smirk across the pitch at Malfoy, who is holding his own Beater's bat in his hand while I am still turning mine trying to find the perfect grip that will allow me to flog the bludgers until I can knock people off their brooms with my hits.

From across the circle he whacks his bat against the palm of his free hand menacingly while giving me a look that says he can't wait to zoom around all afternoon chasing me on his broom while we both search for bludgers to flog at each other. To be truthful neither can I. I just want to whack them at him and everyone else on the pitch that is a Slytherin, even Albus. Today, no matter how much he might be one for my favourite cousins usually, he is the enemy and he must be destroyed to keep him scoring points for his. He is a chaser on the Slytherin team, and Malfoy is obviously a beater like me.

For our team James is our Keeper, Fred is the other beater, Dylan is a chaser, as are Mary Bell (a fifth year) and Louis and Hugo friend, the one how until this year I was never able to remember the name of, however I found out his name is Trent Wild. He is obviously a fourth year, like Lily, Hugo and Louis. I'm obviously a beater, and our seeker this year is Shelley Weasley. She is my cousin, Uncle Charlie's eldest kid. She is the older sister of the twins, Remi and Annon.

I realise that I have been grinning with wicked malice for several long seconds, directly at Malfoy, when Madame Hooch demands that James and the Slytherin team captain shake hands. I grin as they try to break each other's finger and crush the others hand while I finally find my perfect grip. Oh yeah baby! Now they are in for the game of their lives. Rose is set.

When the whistle blows and the balls are released I kick off hard from the ground, whooshing straight up as I follow off after a bludger. I smirk when Malfoy slams his shoulder against mine as we both race for the bludger. Sometimes we get so competitive over the bludgers that it's a little ridiculous. I slam mine back against his, kind of enjoying the feel of his body against mine in spite of the malicious intent of the movement. Somehow I manage to beat him to the bludger, mostly because I'm faster than him because I'm so much smaller and hence create far less wind resistance. I rip my arm back enjoying the way my elbow connects with his jaw before I flog the bludger directly towards the Slytherin team captain.

He doesn't see it coming, mostly because he has his back to me. I can't help the sick sense of satisfaction as the crowd groans while Bletchley goes plummeting off his broom to the ground. It's not really that far to fall, but at the same time I just took out the team captain in the first five minutes of the games. I outright laugh when Malfoy slams into me again snarling obscenities at me for my amazing aim. Not to mention the fact that I elbowed him in the face.

I zoom away from him laughing my head off, searching for another Bludger to rip at another of their players and take them out. The rest of their team looks pissed at me, but I grin when Fred loops in a circle cheering for me before he pulls his broom to a hover next to mine and drags me into a hug where he gives me an affectionate noogie. He lets me go as we both begin to cheer when Dylan scores the first points of the game for Gryffindor! I scream happily in celebration as Fred and I join the rest of our team in a victory lap.

Oh Merlin this game is good. I can practically feel the air sizzling around me as I break off from our lap and the game continues.

I watch from above as the teams stay closely matched in score. Or at least I was watching... That is, I was watching until something slammed into the side of my head and knocked me off my broom.

Fucking bludgers!

How in Merlin's name did I not notice that?

I scream when my broom slides from between my legs and I begin to plummet towards the ground.

My head and the left side of my jaw are aching. I'm screaming and can hear the hoarseness of my own throat and feel my arms grasping at thin air as I try to catch my broom again. I can even hear the gasps of shock from the crowd as they watch me fall. Which is why I notice that they gasp even louder rather than cheering when someone's arms grasp mine and pull me onto their broom. I think that maybe I passed out from the knock to the head.

No way in Merlin's saggy pants would Scorpius Malfoy ever save my life!

Not when I've taken a bludger to the head and am plummeting towards a coma or possibly even death. That just wouldn't happen. That would be his dreams coming true all at once.

Surely I am hallucinating. This just would not happen. Not in a hundred million years. This is even more unlikely than the two of us sleeping together and somehow becoming friends rather than just being mortal enemies for the rest of our lives. Life that should be currently in danger because I was falling off my damn broom. Which I should still be falling from because I can see James and Fred and Dylan. They were all staring at me and Fred even began flying towards me. He's stopped now. Out of pure shock.

Because in spite of all the odds Scorpius Malfoy just snatched me out of the air and pulled me onto his broom with his arms clamped around my waist. He's even gone into a dive with his body practically wrapped around mine and I can see him aiming for my broom which is rolling over aimlessly in the air now that I'm not propelling it along. I can hear him cursing in my ear because his chin is almost resting on my shoulder so that he can see to aim us to my broom.

When we get close enough I snatch hold of it and drag it around so that I can remount it even though I'm pretty sure my head is bleeding profusely. He doesn't let go of me so that I can remount my broom. Instead he snatches hold of it in one hand, both of his arms somehow clamping tighter around my waist so that he can still steer his own broom while dragging mine back out of my grip as he pulls us narrowly out of the dive moments before we would've crashed into the ground. His feet almost drag across the grass of the quidditch pitch as he steers the broom towards the first aid station Madame Pomfrey has set up. It's kind of ironic that she has one, mostly because she knew how dangerous this game would be.

When we are about ten meters away he slows the broom, dropping mine on the grass before letting his feet touch down on the ground. His arms don't unclamp on me though, in spite of the fact that he somehow manoeuvres the broom from between both of our legs and stands. I'm shocked when he drops his own broom as well, instead of just depositing me on the ground and flying back into the air. Intending to turn and gape at him in shock, or maybe even to yell at him for his actions despite him saving my life, I gasp when he scoops me up easily into his arms.

Surely this is not happening. Scorpius Malfoy, bane of my existence, fuck buddy turned odd kind of friend is surely not carrying me bridal style, cradled in his arms across the quidditch pitch while the entire schools stares in shock. Sweet Merlin how did my life ever come to this. How am I ever going to live down the embarrassment of being carried like a bride across a quidditch pitch by someone the rest of the world believes is my worst enemy?

I stare at Malfoy as he scowls whilst carrying me. His eyes meet mine for a moment and I raise my eyebrows at him. He narrows his eyes on me. It wasn't a very good idea on my part to lift my eyebrows. It just abut made me black out from the pain.

"Don't look at me like that Weasley." He growls at me, his voice is low and his grip on me is tight and I realise in my confused and bleeding state that he was afraid for me. "Oh and Weasley?" he says softly as he stands me on my feet in front of a fussing Madame Pomfey. I glance at him, trying to ignore the dizziness I feel.

"Reason fourteen. I saved your damn life!" He tells me smirking at me as he walks backwards, picks up his bat and broom and takes off into the sky and the resumed game. Damn it!


	37. The Fifteenth Reason

**A/N: CHERUBS! Hey finally got this chapter written for you , in spite of my impending assignments which are not going well. I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long I hope you can forgive me and that you haven't given up on me... Thanks you so much for all of you reviews i just love them to pieces, as well as your suggestions for the story, i promise to tyr and incoproate them when i can =) Anyway pretty please review this one for me. I go on holidays next week and have to get all three of my assignments finished before thursaday but i promise to work on this alot in the holidays and get lots of chapters ready for you. I will try to update again when i can but as you know my net connection at home sucks. Sooo much love to you all. Please review for me =) HAPPY EASTER! xx-Kitten,**

Chapter 37: The Fifteenth Reason.

The celebration party is in full swing in the room of requirement. Gryffindor somehow managed to kick some serious snake butt and we flogged them 340 points to their 270 points. I even got to go back into the game after Madame Pomfrey recovered from her shock at seeing the boy who has so frequently injured me save my life and got around to healing my head. She was a little worried that I had a minor concussion because of the way I dismissed her odd looks and subtle questions about why Malfoy would save me, but eventually she declared me healthy enough to go back into the game. Where I proceeded to flog bludgers in every direction, though mostly at Malfoy to ensure that the rest of the school thinks his moment of idiotic heroics was on instinct and to avoid them all thinking there is anything between us.

Of course that whole idea will probably be blown to smithereens when he gives me reason fifteen and I have to go to the damn ball with him. I'm not really sure how I feel about him saving me. I mean of course I'm grateful that I didn't plummet towards paraplegia or death, but what does it mean?

Does it mean that he simply was acting on impulse? Or did he save my life because we have been shagging all year and feelings of some kind have grown between us?

Oh Merlin's saggy left testicle what if the fifteenth reason is that he's fallen in love with me?

Fuckeration and Buggery! I really hope that isn't it. I can't deal with that being it! No, no, no, no, NO! It's not happening. He's not allowed o complicate this whole situation with that nasty L word. Because then I'll have to either hurt him and stop shagging him when he throws a tantrum or I'll have to do some soul searching and risk my life by forming some sort of relationship with the guy.

And my family. How would my family react? As far as anyone knows we are nothing but and have never been anything more or less than arch enemies. What would my parents say? Dad nearly choked to death at a hypothetical concerning me and a Malfoy. Let alone if I came right out and said _'Oh hi Dad, so uh, you're sweet and innocent little girl with a slightly violent streak is in fact a trash-bag. Yeah so I frequently tumble between the sheets with the son of your school enemy, who thanks to your remarkable advice in first year also happens to be my nemesis and up until this year, and sometimes even during this year we have constantly endeavoured to destroy one another. But that was only when we weren't shagging like bunnies, as I engaged in the best (if lone) sexual arrangement I've ever experienced._' Yeah I just bet that would go down real smooth.

Although the rest of their reactions was not exactly what I was expecting after today's events. In fact I'm a little scared of what it means.

My whole family ambushed me at the end of the game. Every single member rushed towards me as though they would devour me with their impatient questionings. But they seemed to have not really thought through what they wanted to say to me about the whole Scorpius saving my life thing. They all sort of swarmed me, but then it was liek they lost their nerve and instead made small talk as though they were all too chicken to broach the whole topic. It was more than a little odd and I have to say I'm kind of dreading why they have been so silent on the whole matter. I mean, what if they all worked out the truth and are now just uncomfortable for believing for this entire year that we were enemies rather than bed buddies?

I know I'd feel a little betrayed if I found out something like that about one of them.

Not even Fred was game enough to ask me if there was something going on between me and Malfoy. Fred, who has been my best friend, closest confidant and all around favourite ever human being. Even he couldn't bring himself to demand an explanation. Instead he has been shooting me odd looks all evening, when he isn't wrapped around the girlfriend I don't like. Of course I haven't told him I don't like her because even I am not so much of a bitch to render her dateless a week before the Remembrance Ball. His looks worry me. Sometimes he looks sympathetic as though he knows I'm not entirely certain why it happened either, but other times he looks suspicious.

And I don't think I have to guts to tell him the truth. Mostly because even though he loves me to pieces and nasty git that he is, also tolerates Malfoy rather well, I don't think he'd handle knowing I've been shagging someone who frequently insults me and demeans me.

I'm beginning to think that maybe he has a point. After all it can't really be healthy for a girl to find herself in this sort of relationship with a guy who calls her ugly and on more than one occasion, fat.

But concerning the rest of the family the whole thing was kind of funny, after a few strained seconds of silence they all started cheering and celebrating Gryffindor's win rather than saying a word. I suppose that is one of the benefits of having the majority fear you. They don't ask inconvenient questions that you don't know how to answer because they don't want to be on the receiving end of a Rose Weasley Prank, or worse and Bat-Bogey Hex performed by yours truly. Not to mention my wicked right hook.

And if the masses fear anyone in this school, they fear me and they fear Scorpius Malfoy because of the awful things we do to each other. Someitmes I wonder which of us they fear more. Me, because of my insanity and irrational temper and wicked mind, or Malfoy, because he is crazy enough to not fear me but instead engage in battle with me on a daily basis.

Funny, in some ways Malfoy and I would make a great couple for that reason... oh I think I've had too much to drink.

But seriously.

After all we both have reputations to up hold, which is why we are so frequently landing ourselves and each other in detention, when we aren't tumbling in a mass of writhing naked bodies and groping hands into silky soft bed sheets. Or against walls. Hmmm, speaking of which I'm feeling kind of horny tonight. Maybe I should corner him later, if I ever get him away from my bitchy slut of a cousin.

Interestingly the only person to ever actually suspect properly, or rather enough, to accuse the two of us as having something untoward going on has been Albus. The cousin who has his head screwed on sideways. After all he got chucked into the snake pit, not to mention he befriended a Malfoy, and unlike the rest of the brood is very slow to anger and very quick to forgive. In truth he's probably a better person than the rest of us for that reason. Ah Albus. Who I might add has been pointedly silent on the whole subject for the entire evening, even to Malfoy I think. Pretty sure the most he did was give Malfoy a funny look and he has barely recognised that I'm alive. Which is weird.

Truthfully I'm a little surprised that either of them are even here given that the rest of the Slytherin team refused to show up at a Gryffindor victory party, not even to drown their sorrows. But they have both shown up, Both Malfoy and Albus. Albus has even made himself look presentable. His hair is still as messy as ever, but he has on a nice pair of blue jeans and a button up black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looks really nice. Which kind of explain the way the Mary Bell, the fifth year chaser on our quidditch team has been flirting with him like crazy all night even though she elbowed him in the ribs during the game. They would actually make a cute couple I'm thinking.

As is probably a little obvious though altogether expected, I've had a little bit too much to drink by now. As have Fred, James, Dylan, Roxy, Loz, Dominique, Fred girlfriend (whatever the bimbo's name is because right now I really cannot remember for the life of me). It's so far past curfew that I'm pretty sure it is currently the early hours of Sunday morning rather than being Saturday night anymore. Which I have to say is making me little irritated because as of yet Malfoy has yet to give me reason fifteen as to why I should attend the Remembrance Ball with him and I gave him until Saturday! Although to be fair I'm pretty sure that saving my life could count as two.

The real question is, am I willing to let my traitorous loins lead me into that decision? Or are there feelings involved here that have no place being anywhere near my arrangement with Scorpius Malfoy?

Merlin I'm pathetic.

To be fair I'm drunk, which is sort of an excuse for wayward thoughts but it's really not helping my mental state. Either way I want to go to the ball with him. Mostly because the little green monster that lives on my shoulder has been roaring its head off all evening because Dominique fucking Weasley has been flirting like crazy with Malfoy. I've got to say that I'm this close to going over there and beating the crap out of her like I know I can. But in spite of my intoxicated state I know that would be counterproductive for everybody, namely me. And I'm essentially a selfish being. Of course that said selfishness is part of what has my fist clenching and unclenching periodically because Malfoy is mine.

Wait... oh shit!

Though I am slightly placated that Malfoy has only been half paying attention to her because the rest of the time he is sneaking sly glances at me. He doesn't seem at all pleased with the new friends I have made. I've been talking to a sixth year Slytherin guy, Andrew Davies and a sixth year Ravenclaw, Ben Thomas all evening. I feel a little bad that they have been in all of almost all of my classes for the past six years and I've never gotten to know them, even by name. It's been kind of intriguing actually, unbeknownst to each other they have both asked me to the Remembrance Ball tonight. How sweet. They are actually both really nice and I'm a little sad that it's almost the end of the year because they feel like the type of guys I could be friends with. There is always next year though, And with Freddy and Jamie and Dylan gone I will have to find more guys to placate my yearn for male company as I can't really hang out with Albs and Rory because they are always with Malfoy.

Andre Davies, He's not bad, for a Slytherin. Has shoulder length black hair. I suspect he fancies himself punk. His long hair, combined with the baggy jeans with torn knees and a muggle band t-shirt have me convinced that he might be into metal or rock. He has nice eyes though, they are a vibrant shade of green and his has an infectious grin. It's a little sad really that he is a sixth year and I have only just met him properly. He would've made a cute and fun boyfriend I think. Too bad I was always too busy being a bitch and fighting with Malfoy to ever notice him before.

The same goes for Ben Thomas. He is in Ravenclaw, so he is obviously smart. He has curly blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. It's an interesting twinkle too, as though he has a funny secret. They are both tall, at least six foot and both of them are well built but wiry. Just the way I like my men. Honestly I'm surprised I've never noticed either of them except in passing before this evening. And like Andrew, Ben is a sixth year and I have only really met both of them properly this evening. Which I'm thinking is really sad. They are both really nice and fun to talk to, hence me talking to them for longer than ten minutes. But not to worry. If Malfoy doesn't get his butt into gear and give me a fifteenth reason and stop flirting with my whore of a cousin, then I'll get to know one of them better by attending the Ball with them. And everyone knows that these types of things are when a witch's heart is stolen away by mischievous boys with wicked grins in dashing dress robes.

Which, judging by the looks he keeps shooting in this direction, will severely piss Malfoy off. And it would totally serve him right for talking to her at all. No doubt she is flirting like crazy and trying to get him to agree to taking her to the ball. I'm half tempted to suggest to Ben and Andrew that she is available and dateless, but I'm thinking that would just be too nasty of me. Wouldn't want my new friends being ruined and insulted by that whore.

Is it bad that I still get turned on by making Malfoy angry? Because I totally do. I just love the nasty little glint in his silver eyes when he glances this way and sees me touching the arm of Ben or Andrew, or the way his mouth twists into a nasty smirk when one of them tells a joke that gets me giggling like the drunken school girl I am. Plus I'm getting a sick sort of satisfaction from watching the way Dominique keeps trying to gain his full attention by touching his arm and flicking her hair and giggling when he talks. Because if there is any type of woman Malfoy looks for it's one who will provide decent conversation with a challenging topic. One who might match him or outstrip him intellectually.

And news flash but Dominique is not it.

But it's fun to watch her try. Fun in that weird way, the one where it's kind of funny but you still want to rip her face off for her efforts. Especially when she is dressed like that. she has a pair of tight black leather mini shorts on, which she has combined with a low cut halter top in a shade of blue that no doubt makes her eyes pop. Not to mention the knee high black lace up boots she is wearing. A slut if I do say so myself, which I can get away with because I'm wearing the torn jeans I wore to his house on Christmas Eve and a red tank top. Of course that could be another reason Malfoy keeps looking at me. After all I know for a fact that the guy cannot resist the sight of me in red.

"Mind if I steal her away for a while lads?" A voice says from next to me. I raise my eyebrows. I really haven't had that much to drink but I'm pretty sure I know that voice. When I drag my eyes away from Malfoy, who has his eyes narrowed on me, I spot Albus standing next to me. He looks rather dashing this evening in his denim jeans and long sleeve grey shirt on. His dark hair is messy like always and he is holding a glass of what looks to be butterbeer in his left hand. His right one settles heavily on my shoulder, preparing to steer me away from my new friends. I look at them apologetically, knowing from the feel of his hand that no amount of protest will keep him from dragging me away from Ben and Andrew.

"It was really nice to meet both of you properly" I tell them, smiling sweetly at each of them in turn. I've already told both of them that I will let them know in the next few days if I will go to the ball with them. Spontaneously I lean forwards and wrap my arms around Andrew's waist in a timid hug. I giggle a little when he stiffen in shock before hugging me back awkwardly, I notice as I hug him that he smells like diesel and pine needles. I don't think he thought there would ever be a day when the most outspoken Gryffindor Princess would hug a Slytherin, especially not him. When I step back he lets go, smiling though his eyes look confused before I hug Ben as well. Ben is less surprised by my hug and happily wraps his arms around my shoulders. He smells good too, like lemon verbena and wood smoke.

Who knew my nose had such a wide variety of smells that it finds attractive when that scent is clinging to a guys I find hot? You would think that since I am so frequently brewing Amortentia that I would know exactly what scents attract me most. However after that little nasal excursion I'm thinking that I could easily grow to adore each of those scents.

When I let go of Ben they both grin at the sinister way Al's hand settle onto my shoulder again. They both think that Al is dragging me away like a responsible male cousin should when she has spent the evening in the company of two guys. I'm not so sure that is the reason.

"The pleasure was entirely ours I fear, Rose." Andrew tells me. He has a deep voice that makes me suspect he would be a remarkable singer. I wink at him but before I get the chance to say anything else Albus steers me away.

I have a bad feeling about this. Me and Al are sort of close I guess, but not in the same way me and Fred are best friends. Knowing Albus he is either dragging me away from these guys because he doesn't like the looks of them and is being overprotective, as he is prone to doing. Or he's dragging me away because he has had enough to drink to work up the courage to ask me why Malfoy, who is supposed to still be wishing for my death rather than for me naked and writhing beneath him, would save my life during a game. Oh dear Merlin this cannot bode well for me at all. I shoot a glance at Malfoy, who is now completely ignoring Dominique while he stares daggers at his best friend.

Based on that look I'm thinking that Malfoy thinks Al is going to question me on today's events rather than anything to do with Ben and Andrew. If it was the latter he would be smiling, not scowling.

Al leads me away from my new friends, both of whom don't look all that surprised by the turn of events. Al's arm is wrapped around my shoulder as he steers me through the crowd of people dancing and chattering away to each other. I try to catch Fred's attention in the hopes that he will intervene on my behalf, but he is wrapped around his bimbo in an intimate embrace. Looks like he might be just a little too horny to wait for me to pass judgement on her. Albus doesn't say anything to me as we walk through the doorway, though he does glance back over his shoulder. As he leads me through the castle we still don't speak. I kind of want to, but the fact that he is leading me so far away has me suspecting that he is going to talk to me about Malfoy. Crap!

This is so not good. What am I going to tell him?

"Devil's Snare" Al's voice murmurs. I glance up in alarm. I was so lost in my musing about where he is taking me and how I'm going to explain this whole thing that I didn't even realise he has lead me all the way down to the dungeons. The concealed door slowly creaks open to reveal the Slytherin common room. Is he insane? I can't go in there. Firstly because it's the Snake pit. But on top of that I knocked out their team captain today. Al chuckles at the way my shoulders tense.

"No-one is up Rose, you'll be fine. I promise not to let the big bad Slytherins get you." He tells me, using the pressure of his arm around me to tow me into the room.

It's even gloomier down here than I thought it would be. Imagine living under the lake. It'd be horrible. Give me the heights and view of Gryffindor Tower any day. Their common room is dank, though there is a fire crackling away merrily in the corner, their lounges are black and leather rather than the squashy comfortable worn red velvet. I have to say that ours look far more comfortable and inviting. These ones look like the posh type rich people have that no one is supposed to sit on, the type that are only for decoration.

How would any of them ever get any study done when they can't even sit by the fire to read? Al laughs at the way my nose must be wrinkling with distaste. Well he can laugh his ass off for all I care, there is no way I could ever have accepted living down here.

"I know what you mean Rosie." He murmurs to me. "When I first came in here, that very first day of school I was shaking in complete shock and more than a little fear. I barely noticed all this at the time. I was too terrified as to how I would explain to Mum and Dad that I was a traitor, how I would deal with the rest of the family hating me for being in here. Even worse, how would I ever make friends with people in a house whose families were directly inconvenienced by Dad's role in the War?" his arms leaves my shoulder as he talks to me.

I watch him wander closer to the fireplace, subconsciously following him because down here he is my life boat. And as I watch him I realise that for all that we are family and tolerate each other, even get along most of the time, I don't really know Al.

"When I look back on it now I remember noticing the way these couches look like they are too posh to be sat upon. This whole place just contributed even more to the way o felt like I couldn't possibly belong down here. I was used to warmth and comfort and bright, dry room with squashy lounges like the ones at home, the same I have no doubt as the ones in your common room. How could I have been chucked into a house that felt so cold and unfeeling and posh?" he says, leaning his hand against the mantle of the fire and staring down at the flames in a pose I have seen on Malfoy a few times.

"That's something the rest of the school doesn't get about Slytherin. There's a reason for all the posh furniture and snobby attitudes and sly bad-tempered kids. Some put it down to the fact that most of their families are rich, so they are used to this type of stuff. But that's only a bit of the story. Most Syltherin kids come from families who thrust their own expectations on the kid. They live their lives knowing that if they don't live up to the standards their parents expect they may be written out of the will or disowned. More than one of them has been betrothed since they were born, some to people that to this day they haven't met."

That would be so awful. Al turns to look at my expression and he smirks a little when he see's the no doubt horrified mould of my facial features.

"You like to laugh at them and call them snobs and all that, and they are mostly" he says softly "But you have no idea how many of them wish they were like you and me. So many of them look at your life or my life or James or Fred or Scorp or anyone else in the brood and while they'll never admit it, their jealous of us." He tells me. "They would kill for the chance to not have to go into a family business, to be able to fall in love with whoever they liked and not have their parents disown them for it. Did you know Kelly Flint, one of the girls in our year, has been betrothed to an Arabian guy who is currently twenty-two, since she was five years old?" he asks me softly.

I shake my head at him, feeling a wave of sympathy for a girl I dislike yet barely know. Al nods at me.

"Yeah. I know you don't like her much, that you think she is a whiny bitch. And she can be trust me, but she is like that because she is jealous of you. You particularly actually." Al says, looking at me with a small smirk and a knowing cast to his eyes. I lift an eyebrow, wondering why the girl is specifically jealous of me.

"In particular she is jealous of you because she thinks you're wasting what you have. As far as the school knows, you supposedly have a secret boyfriend whom you refuse to acknowledge publicly. A secret boyfriend, I might add, who the majority believe you must be in love with. And please don't ruin my bliss by saying otherwise when I've seen some of the marks he leaves on you. I don't want to know if all you have is a fuck buddy." Al says and I giggle just a little at the way he shudders, as well as to hide me discomfort at his correct assumption.

"But anyway, as far as she is concerned there is nothing more insulting than the fact that you can love whoever you want and yet choose to keep the whole thing a secret. Not to mention how brilliant you are at everything." Al tells me. "She told me the other day that she would like nothing more than being able to fall in love with someone and have him take her to Hogsmede or walk her to class holding her hand. Instead she gets periodic letters in Arabic from a guy who's half a world away and will one day rule her life as her husband because it's good for her father's business."

It could be the alcohol, or perhaps the knock to the head I took earlier today, but I'm beginning to realise that I am a bad person. I've spent almost every day of the past six years in the company of people I don't even know and up until now have never given a second thought to. Al must see the confused look on my face as I have my epiphany because he beckons me towards a staircase. I follow him, mostly because I'm lost in thought, but also because I don't want to be left alone in their creepy common room.

I gasp a little when he leads me into the sixth year Slytherin boys common room. There are six beds spread out around the room. Three of which have the curtain drawn. I'm ashamed to say that I don't think I know any of their names. Other than Albus and Malfoy, and my recent acquaintance Andrew, I don't even know the names of the other three Syltherin boys in my year. I glance around at the three unoccupied beds with interest.

It's easy for me to tell which bed belongs to which of the boys I know. Al's is the easiest because he flops onto his own bed. But he also has a blown up moving picture of his family waving at him from the wall above the bed. There are also posters of his favourite quidditch team, the Wasps, as well as knitted bedspread that he was given for his twelfth birthday from Gram. It was an owl on it. His cat, the one I gave him for Christmas is also curled up on the end of his bed. I smile at the way he gets up and stretches languidly in that way that cats do.

"What did you end up naming him?" I ask Al softly as I sit down on the foot of his bed and the cat steps into my lap. Al cracks open one eye at me and smiles when he sees his cat rubbing itself against me.

"His name is Merlin." He tells me, making me snort at the irony of Albus naming his cat after the most famous wizard to ever live. He is practically a wizarding deity after all. "I tried other names for him, but he's a bit contrary at times. Merlin is the only name he would answer to." Albus tells me.

The other beds are also easily identifiable as belonging to Malfoy and Andrew.

Andrew's bed is surrpunded bu bad posters of some muggle bands I recognise like the Sex Pistols and Queen and Boyz ll Men. There is also an old guitar leaning against the wall next to his bed. His bed spread is simple blue but I have to say it looks like a warm and snugly feather duvet.

And of course I can easily identify Malfoy's things. His bed spread is still the same black silk that I had to share with him at Gram's during the summer holidays. On the wall is a picture of his family and I find myself wandering closer, with Merlin in m arms as I realise that there are six people in the picture. Oh crap. Astoria Malfoy apparently gave birth to the second Malfoy son. And I completely forgot. Fuck. Some 'friend' I am.

I can't believe Malfoy didn't remind me that his mom would have had the baby by now. I smile when I look at the baby boy squirming in his teenage brothers arms. The twins are both clinging to Scorpius's arms in the picture, one on each arm as they try to peer at their baby brother. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are both also smiling down at the child in their grown son's arms. I wonder what they named the little Malfoy boy.

I really cannot believe what a bad person I am. I swear tonight has been one of the biggest wake up calls I've ever had. I really need to stop being so self centred and start giving a damn about my peers. It's unacceptable to me that I have spent the entire year shagging Scorpius and that I didn't even remember to ask him about his new little brother. I'm not ok with the fact that I only recently learned the names of some people I have spent the past six years living and learning with.

"Al, what did they name him?" I murmur to my cousin as I continue to stare at the photograph, mesmerized but the pleased yet tender expression on Scorpius's face as he looks down at his smiling baby brother. I hear Al make an odd sort of sound in his throat, no doubt one of shock that I dared to wander into Malfoy's space, let alone that I care enough to ask about them.

"They named him Kyrian. Kyrian Jacob Malfoy. He was born on the third of March." Albus tells me, I glance over my shoulder at him and see that he has his eyes closed but there is a small smirk on his face.

"Rosie how is it that you actually went to Malfoy manor before I did? I mean I've been friends with Scorp for years and I've still never been there, yet you as his enemy have been there and if I'm not mistaken actually made friends with his family members. He mentioned the other day that his sisters are mad about you, apparently they always ask after you when they write to him." Al tells me, still with his eyes shut.

I glance back at the photograph on the wall next to Malfoy's bed, not noticing the way I take deep steady breaths in through my nose, savouring the scent of him which lingers in his space.

"I dunno Al, I told you how it happened at Christmas. Mostly I just needed a lift home and Mr. Malfoy was happy to help me. And I kind of do like them. They seem nice for the most part, and who am I to hold it against them that their first son is a tosser?" I ask nonchalantly as I wander back over and sit on Al's bed with Merlin still in my arms.

I smirk when my cousin sits up and pulls his buttoned shirt off over his head and throws it on the ground before sticking his hand under his pillow and pulling out a blue and white striped flannel pyjama shirt. Maybe he has forgotten what he wanted to talk to me about. I can't help but laugh at the Al's hair sticks up in every direction when he finally manages to get his head through the head hole on his clothes. It was more than a little amusing to watch him try to pull his head through one of the sleeves. I think he's a little drunk.

"Shut up Weasley." He mutters at me, chuckling at himself as well. I find it a little odd at times when he calls me by my last name. Mostly because we're related, but also because there are so many other Weasleys. Then again he does spend all day every day with Malfoy who I have no doubt refers to all my other cousins by their first name and uses only my last name to mention me. I giggle even more when he tries to hide behind the curtain so that he can change out of his jeans.

It's just hilarious because I've seen him naked before anyway, not to mention that the curtain was cooperating it until Merlin the cat decided it was a threat and pounced on it. When Al finally stops grumbling at his psychotic cat and climbs beneath the covers I begin to wonder if I should leave, clearly he has no intention of escorting me back to the exit out of this pit. And I wouldn't want overstay my welcome. I move to stand up and Al fixes me a look that has me frozen in place.

"So what's the deal Rosie?" he asks me bluntly and with a surprising lack of clarity.

"The deal with what?" I ask him, sinking back down onto the bed, knowing very well what he is getting at but refusing to broach the topic until he does. He smirks a little.

"The deal with what happened today. Since when does Scorp stop planning your demise, let alone pause long enough to actually save your life?" Al asks me sternly. Oh damn it. I knew I should've bailed when he had is head stuck in one of his shirt sleeves.

"Since she's my date to the Ball next weekend." A low voice says softly from the doorway. A low voice that I happen to know almost better than anyone else's because it's a voice that is frequently groaning my name. I whip around to see Malfoy standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame and I can't help wondering how long he's been there.

Albus raises his eyebrows at his best friend as I notice Andrew slipping past Scorpius into the common room as well. He is smirking a little as well, as though he is looking forward to the explosion the whole world has come to expect from me in reference to Scorpius Malfoy being a smug, overbearing, arrogant toe-rag.

"Is that right?" Albus asks, and I'm surprised to find he sounds amused rather than irritated.

"I did save her life after all. Least she could do really." Malfoy says, smirking wickedly. I narrow my eyes on him.

"I think I need another reason." I say curtly. I guess this is one way to tell people, but seriously, he still owes me another reason. I demanded fifteen and be damned if I'm not going to get them.

"You mean other than the fact the I threw my reputation for hating you to hell o save your useless life?" Malfoy sneers at me, his eyes are twinkling though and I can just see that he wants to draw me into an argument so that we have to leave the room and get away from Andrew and Al so that we don't wake up the sleeping boys in them dormitory.

"I thought Dominique asked you?" Albus interrupts us. Malfoy's lips twist a little at that and I grin when he starts to speak.

"Yeah she did, and after having her annoy the bollocks out of me all bloody night I'd rather pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower, or Go with the Wench than get within five feet of Dominique ever again." He grumbles at my cousin. I smirk widely. I do so love it when I'm right.

"So what you're saying here is that for some reason you think I'm actually going to agree to go with you as you're second choice, when we hate each other?" I ask him snidely. He grey eyes fix me a look that makes my thighs clench.

"Yeah... Because I saved your life."

"Could you two argue about this somewhere else?" Albus asks, sounding irritated now. I smirk before putting down Merlin and striding across the room and out of the boys dormitory. I grin when I hear Malfoy follow me.

When I stride in to the Slytherin common room I whirl around to face him and find him smirking wickedly at me from one of the couches.

"Nice way to break it to him." I murmur at him, smirking as well "But if you really want me to go with you then you still owe me a fifteenth reason." I tell him.

"I have more than one." He replies. I raise my eyebrows at him as I lean against the wall next to the fireplace.

"I'm not going with Dom, I swear she's got less brains than a Blast Ended Skrewt. And it might be that a little birdie mentioned you are wearing red. You know I won't be able to handle it seeing you wear red all bloody night. At least if you're my date then I have a valid excuse for having my hands on you." He says stretching out on the lounge n a way that would look ridiculous if it was anyone else.

I watch him through my eyelashes.

"Speaking of which it was really mean of you to taunt me wearing red all night Baby." He murmurs. I smirk at him.

"That isn't reason fifteen Malfoy. And unless you can give me fifteen decent reasons I'll go with someone else. After all Andrew asked me this evening, as did Bent Thomas." I tell him mischievously. He narrows his eyes at me.

"And here I was going to go with that you didn't have anyone else to go to but I guess I should've known that was a stupid notion. You tell me Weasley, what would be a good enough reason to count as number fifteen so that you'll go with me?"

I reach into the pocket of my jeans and withdraw his list of reasons that I've been carrying around all bloody week and pass them to him.

"These are the ones you've already given. If that helps, read through them and think of something worthwhile enough to count as fifteen.

_**You want to go with me... even if you won't completely admit it.**_

_**It will be fun to fight with me all evening... I'll even let you step on my foot.**_

_**It would be unfair of you on your date if you go with someone else when I steal you away and make you dance with me anyway.**_

_**It would be even ruder and highly misleading of you to attend with someone else when we both know you will end up beneath me naked and screaming my name at the end of the night.**_

_**If you don't go with me I will have to go with Dominique, she asked me to go with her on Monday afternoon.**_

_**You would get jealous if I took Dominique because it is customary to kiss your date.**_

_**You know no one else can kiss you better than me.**_

_**I might get jealous if you were to kiss someone else...**_

_**You've been shagging me all year. **_

_**You love that I've been shagging you all year.**_

_**By your own admission I am a god in bed and have ruined you for all other men. It would be rude of me to expect you to go with someone that would not live up to the standard you have come to expect.**_

_**By your own admission we are 'friends' now. Friends spend time in each other's company in public.**_

_**Come with me because I want you to...**_

_**I saved your damn life.**_

For several long moments Malfoy stares at the list of reasons he has given me up until this point.

When he glances up at me he is actually smiling.

"I've got a fifteenth reason for you." He tells me smugly. "There is a part of you that is hankering to see the expression on the faces of everyone when you walk down those stairs in the entrance hall and take my arm. You know that you love unsettling people. What could be more unsettling then having you father start choking on his mead when he sees that I'm your date? Besides, even though you'll never admit it, you love being the centre of attention, and going with me will guarantee that you're the centre of attention all night." he tells me, smiling.

I realise in that midst of this whole thing, that what he is saying s true. Which is more than a little unnerving because it means that Malfoy actually knows me well enough to know that.

"And how exactly will everyone be surprised when you just announced to your entire dorm that I'm you're date?" I ask him, smirking. He winks at me. "I'll tell them I couldn't convince you."

I fix him a sarcastic look which he responds to with a wide smirk.

"But if that isn't good enough for you there is also the fact that you should feel really guilty that you've been sleeping with me all year and you didn't even care enough to ask the name of my kid brother until this evening." He smirks at me and I realise that he must have been listening for a while to know I had asked. I sigh in irritation at him and push off the wall to make for the exit.

I can't help smirking when I hear him get off the lounge and follow me.

"Fine, I'll go to this bloody ball with you." I grumble with my back to him. "But no one gets to know until next Saturday evening, deal?" I hear him chuckle behind me.

"What's the matter Weasley? Were you kind of hoping that reason fifteen would be something crazy like me saying 'I love you'?" he murmurs into my ear and I realise that I've stopped right in front of the door and he is standing so close behind me that if I were to move at all we'd be pressed against each other. Again. The feel of his warm breath on my ear is doing strange things to my body.

But nowhere near the strange things happening inside my head to hear him even use the words I love you in a hypothetical mocking way.

"Why would I want that Malfoy, other than to prove that I was right all along?" I murmur back to him. I lock my throat muscles tight on my sigh of contentment when he shuffles closer until his body is pressed intimately against my back. Merlin I love the way that feels. He chuckles into my ear again before he presses his lips softly against the exposed skin of my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Baby." He murmurs as he hand snakes around and turns the doorknob. He pushes it open for me before nudging me through it. I turn to glare at him when I am through the door. Before I can scowl at him though, he leans through the open door and kisses me fiercely on the lips.

I let my eyes slide closed as I savour the taste of him. When he pulls back it takes me a few moments to open my eyes again and by the time I do he is gone.


	38. Pillow Talk

**A/N: Hello my sweet cherubs. have you heads exploded yet? I know you're looking at this aying, but i thought she had too much work to do and wouldn't be updating until after Easter? Well i got a little hooked and just ahd to write another chapter for you all =) YAY! I hope you love it. Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I made sure to edit this chapter better than the last one so i hope there are fewer mistakes but i apologise if i missed some. I hope you can still enjoy the latest chapters... also who is loving the nice long ones after such a long wait? =D Please review my cherubs, i do so love to read your words of praise and giudance =) so ver much love xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 38: Pillow Talk.

The ball is tomorrow night. Normally by now I'd be nervous. And I guess in some ways I sort of am. It's been a fun week that I've spent evading the questions of everyone when they ask me who my date is for the ball. The only thing I have assured them is that I will not be attending with my secret boyfriend. Otherwise they will realise it has been Malfoy all along.

And of course I'm going with Bloody Malfoy. You knew I wouldn't be able to resist, and while I refuse to vocally admit it, I think I knew I couldn't resist either. I mean there were all these reason not to go, but he literally just gave me three more as to why I should.

Other than Malfoy I'd had two fourth year boys, one from Hufflepuff and one from Slytherin and the third year Ravenclaw boy who kissed me before Christmas, asked me to go with them.

There was also Andrew Davies and Ben Thomas. I told them both I'd think about it, but after Malfoy finally gave me the fifteenth reason I had to tell them both that I was going with someone else. They even had the decency not to pry. They didn't seem to mind too much. I get the feeling they both sort of knew it was a long shot to be asking me, a Gryffindor. I'm flattered that they both did though as they are both very cool guys. I even told both of them to save me a dance each as I really would like to get to know them better. On top of all that though I've been making a conscious effort to learn the names and habits of all of my classmates which has been very interesting. I'm actually making new friends!

Look at me go right? Me, Rose Jean Weasley succeeding at not being so selfish and making new friends. And even with the Slytherins too!

I wasn't really surprised that no one from Gryffindor asked me to go to the ball with them though. They all know me too well, plus I'm related to most of them. And Dylan is of course taking Roxy. Which I have to say I'm pleased about, mostly because it was hilarious to watch Fred deal with it when Dylan asked him if it would be ok. Poor Freddy, I think he may have almost busted open the vein in his forehead. For a few minutes I even thought he might take on the traits of the dragons he has tattooed all over him and breathe fire all over our friend. But he managed to pull it together and then threatened that if Dylan ever did anything compromising or hurt his baby sister in any way he would personally see to it that Dylan was never seen or heard from ever again.

To be fair he wasn't all that pleased with me either for not telling him who I'm going with. But he has gotten over it. Mostly because I distracted him by relaying my opinion about his lady friend to him after I evaluated her at that awful luncheon thing she dragged me to in Hogsmede. Let me just say that there is something disconcerting about sitting under those awful confetti spewing chalices in Madame Puddifoot's little cafe when you are sitting across from another girl.

Needless to say it didn't go very well. Mostly because confetti is a particularly evil substance that likes to get very tangled in my hair and stay there for almost a damn week! Not to mention that I learned I was right. She really doesn't like me. That much was obvious by the way she purposefully ordered me the wrong drink and that god awful simpering little giggle that seems to be permanently coming out of her damn mouth. I mean maybe she really is an ok person if you like that type of fake, overcompensating whore kind, but she is not the type of girl I want one day being the godmother of my children. And since there is no doubt that Fred will be the godfather he'd better try a damn sight harder next time he goes picking the girl that may become a permanent fixture in his life.

So I told him what I thought of her, which it turns out he was pleased about because the things I mentioned had been beginning to bug him anyway and he hadn't been certain if it was just his growing dislike that had him blowing certain traits out of proportion. I tried to tell him it would be poor form to break up with her within a week of the ball, but he told me that now he knew my opinion he couldn't stand her for another minute more. Then he proceeded to break up with her. From what I've heard she is now attending the Ball with some seventh year Slytherin guy who has acne.

But what is even more exciting is who Fred is going to the ball with now. I have to say that I absolutely one hundred percent approve of his date. Freddy asked Lacey Longbottom. Oh and she is just such a cute little thing. She is in fifth year and as the name suggests she is Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna's daughter. Lorcan and Lysander were less than pleased when they found out Lacey was going with Fred, but the wind kind of puffed right of out their sails when they found out Freddy even asked Uncle Neville for permission first.

I'm so pleased for the two of them, mostly because I love both of them to bits. But Lacey is such a little sweetheart. The little darling is even shorter than I am. She is an inch shorter, though she is still growing, where I have stopped. But she has Aunt Luna's hair, long and vibrant blonde and wavy. It hangs all the way down her back. She has pretty brown eyes and the type of smile that you would expect to find on the face of an angel. There are dimples and everything. And she's a genius. Of course that can make her a little odd sometimes, not in the same way Aunt Luna is odd, but sometimes you realise that while you're talking about the properties of moonstone her mind has skipped ahead to where moonstone comes from and the galaxy at large.

Which is why she didn't have a date until Freddy asked her because most guys don't like when the girl they are seeing is so much smarter than they are that she doesn't get it when they don't understand what she is on about. But let me just say at this point, she would make a wonderful godmother to my children and I hope her and Freddy get together properly, although he got his letter of acceptance to work in the Dragon colony in Romania with Uncle Charlie the other day.

"What are you thinking about Weasley?" I hear Malfoy ask me softly, interrupting my musing about how much I will miss my best cousin.

We are in the Room of Requirement. Its way past curfew and yes, I know I should be in my bed not here with Malfoy, especially since I need my beauty sleep for the ball tomorrow night, but I just can't stay away. I'm lying on my tummy on the bed in my underwear facing towards the foot of the bed with my arms hanging over the edge toward the floor.

"Like you care." I mumble at him.

There has been a shift in the nature of the time I spend with Malfoy during these past eight months that we've been shagging. Of course there bloody has. Naturally we still fight like cats and dogs and revel in dealing with the physical side effects too, but lately we spend more time after all that. Sometimes we talk to each other as though we're actually human beings. Other times we argue some more. But I suppose that is to be expected when you're enemy becomes one of your friends, even in secret.

He is lying on his back with his black jeans on and his head on the pillow at the head of the bed.

I feel the bed shift and then his face appears next to mine on the quilt. His lips are red and still a little swollen from kissing me with such passion. Mine probably are too. His blonde hair is messy from where I've run my fingers through it over and over again in the throes of passion that he sparks within me. His grey eyes search mine for a few minutes before he asks me softly

"You nervous about tomorrow?" He says it softly, as though he is actually concerned. I've been all kinds of muddled since the other day though. Even though he said the words _I love you _in a joking sort of sneering way, they have been rolling through my head all bloody week. And I cannot for the life of me work out why!

"No. I can dance fine and my date is nice enough when he's not being an arrogant tosser." I tell him. He smirks at that and I can't help the cheeky grin I give him

"I'll see to it that he keeps the arrogance in check. If you're not nervous, then what's up?" he asks me. Strangely we seem to have developed a sort of relationship type vibe since I agreed to go to the dance with him. We fight less when we are alone like this and he smiles more, the genuine type of smile that is usually a rare sight.

I shrug at him. He moves so he can bump his shoulder against mine. We stare at each other for a time. "You know Weasley, it's not too late to change your mind about going to the dance with me." He murmurs after a while. I raise my eyebrows at him "I don't want you to, I mean we are engaged after all." He adds slyly.

He grabs my arm and drags my hand up to show me that I'm still wearing the skull ring he gave me. "You accepted the ring I gave you. And in all your yelling that you hated me I don't remember you actually saying no to my proposal." He says grinning deviously as I death stare him.

"Not on your life Malfoy." I say nastily. The very idea! Is he completely insane.

Oh good, I'm glad you don't want to change your mind about being my date." He says mischievously. I narrow my eyes at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Not in a million years would I say yes to you proposing to me." I tell him. I can't help the smirk that takes over my lips when his hands catches around my locket. The one that technically proclaims me his future bride. And he's right, I do still wear the ring he faked a proposal to me with.

"Don't worry, Baby, I know the truth." He whispers to me cheekily. I give him a small smile.

Malfoy continues to stare at me from across the bed.

"I hate you Malfoy." I tell him as I start to get to my feet so I can try to find my clothes. Just as I stand his hands shoot out and wrap around my waist, pulling me back down onto the bed. He drags me back over to him before rolling on top of me. "Get off me Malfoy." I say trying to sound cranky and failing because of the giggle that escapes me. How is it that someone I'm supposed to hate so much can make me laugh and feel happy so easily?

He ignores my command as he leans down and captures my lips in a kiss. The kiss he gives me is hot and demanding and claiming. He hasn't kissed me like this since Christmas Eve. But damn I could get used to this. Even more than I already have...

I feel my heart beat pick up as I tunnel my hands into his hair, fastening him in place so that he has to keep kissing me. His lips are soft as his tongue sweeps against mine. His kiss brands me with heat and intensity and passion that makes my toes curl and my chest ache oddly. I can feel myself begin to burn, the ember of passion that glows softly flaring into a flame at his touch.

I am well aware of the pathetic sound of protest I make when he pulls away from me.

Malfoy smiles at me.

"Where did you learn to be such an amazing kisser?" I hear my vocal cords ask him. Wait a minute. I didn't authorize that question! Damn you brain!

"Every now and then it's odd to hear you say something to me that isn't demeaning." He tells me. "But what do you mean where did I learn? How do you know I wasn't always this amazing a kisser?" He says smugly.

"What makes you think you are? Maybe I just said that to try and get you to kiss me again." I shoot back at him with a smirk.

He fixes me a dark look "You're full of it Weasley, and everybody know it. You think I'm a good kisser. Oh and by the way, you have a poker tell." He tells me.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"What do you mean I have a poker tell?" I ask him cheekily.

"I mean that you have a give-away movement in your facial expression that you pull every time you tell a lie" he tells me, smirking at me knowingly. Damn it how does he know these things about me?

"And what might it be?" I ask him sternly. He smirks wider.

"Now baby, you don't really think I'm going to tell you do you? If I tell you you'll try to stop doing it and then I'll have to learn you're new tell so I'll know when you're lying to me." I swear sometimes he drives me so insane that I consider taking back this entire arrangement and going back to plotting his death!

"Maybe it's creepy that you know I have one at all. Then again you have been obsessed with me since we were eleven..." I taunt him wickedly. He narrows his eyes slyly but doesn't lose his smirk.

"Maybe I just know what it is because you're a shitty liar." He replies.

"Maybe you're obsessed with me and don't want to admit it because it means that what I said at Christmas was right. But if you know so much then what is my nervous habit?" I ask him. I smirk at the way his eyes flare at the challenge.

Before he can answer with something that will only confuse me if he's right, I pull his face back to mine and kiss him until he's breathless.

"Malfoy?" I whisper as I begin to kiss my way down his neck. His hand tunnels into my loose long hair and softly tugs a fistful of it to show that he is listening even as he tilts his head back while I flick my tongue over the artery in his throat where his pulse flutters wildly. Using my grip on his shoulders I roll us over until I am straddling his hips, still kissing his neck.

I'm not entirely sure I want to ask him what I started to ask him. My brain is dying to know what he would say. But what if he doesn't say what a small twisted part of me is hoping he'll say. Or even worse, what if he does?

Malfoy groans softly when I suck his flesh into my mouth, drawing on it with seductive pressure that betrays how much I want him. The sound sends thrills racing through my blood, zinging through me in a way that makes my pleasure centre ache with a longing to feel him inside me again.

His warm hands grip my hips, urging me to roll them against the lump I can feel growing beneath me, before one of them glides up over my ribs, leaving a trail of tingling heat in its wake. I grin when I feel his fingers unsnap the front clasp on my bra. Malfoy pushes his hand gently against my chest in the valley of my cleavage until I have to let go of his flesh which I have still been sucking on and sit up.

His eyes sparkle with lust as he pushes the straps of my bra off my shoulders and watches it slide down my arms and off me. I grin at the size of the hickey I've left on him. It is high on his throat, too high to be covered by a collar and it is such a dark shade of purple that it looks black against his fair skin. It's also rough the size of a Sickle. His lustful gaze travels over my almost bare body appreciatively and he bites his lips on a smirk when he meets my eyes.

I fix him my smouldering man-catching look. The one that drives him crazy, though he won't admit it.

"Why did we put clothes back on?" He growls at me. I smile at the sound, in the last nine months I've learned the difference between the way he gets snarly when he's angry and the throaty growling sound he makes when he is lustful and impatient. I chuckle throatily as he lifts me off him so he can stand and strip off his jeans. I follow suit, standing up next to the bed and dragging my lacy underwear down my legs and throwing them on the floor.

Malfoy grins when he looks back at me and sees that I'm naked again.

Why is it that every time I'm alone with Malfoy we both end up naked and horny and throwing ourselves at each other as though it's our last day on earth?

"Damn Weasley." Malfoy growls softly as his appreciative gaze sweeps from my tousled springy ringleted hair the shade of sweet red wine, over my smiling face that displays my seductive, smouldering man-catching look where heat burns in my blue eyes. Slowly they travel over my peaches and cream skin of my thin shoulders and down my chest, his eyes lingering for several moments at my breast. His molten quicksilver gaze follows the dip of my waist and dances across my lithe abdomen. I smile wickedly as his eyes trail slowly down the thin strip of red hair that leads like an arrow towards my pleasure centre. Malfoy's smile is hot and wicked before he lets his eyes sweep down my toned legs.

"Like what you see?" I ask him, propping my hands on my hips. I'm beginning to suspect of late that there is no view in the world better than Scorpius Malfoy naked and horny for me.

"Oh yeah" He hums huskily, as he drinks in the sight of me naked. His right fist opens and closes slowly, as though his hands itch to touch me.

His white blonde hair is sticking up all over the place in a way that has me biting my lip. His silver eyes peer at me from a set of features that most men would kill for- high cheekbones, a button nose, a strong jaw and pouty lips. His whole body seems to retain a tawny golden glow to his skin, even during winter. His Adams-apple bobs when he swallows, drawing my eyes to the cream bead and cord necklace around his throat and the large black hickey I left on him. My eyes travel over his broad shoulders and down his chest, his brown nipples and the lines that distinguish his lithe muscles make me lick my lips. His abdomen makes me want to run my finger over each chiselled bump.

I feel my gaze heat up as my eyes follow the strip of sandy blonde hair that leads downwards from his belly button to land on his long erect cock. Nestled among tight springy blonde curls is my favourite appendage, jutting high and proud and just begging to glide into me repeatedly. My devious grin slides onto my face as I drag my gaze back up his body to his eyes.

Malfoy smirks at me when I meet his hot gaze.

"When you're done checking me out Weasley, you should get over here." He growls at me, his voice a strange combination of smug amusement and husky need.

"What's the matter Malfoy, can't you take the heat of looking but not touching?" I ask him, sashaying my hips as step closer until I'm directly in front of him but not quite touching him. I have to tilt my head back to hold his gaze. He smirks at the daring note in my tone.

"Not when I know that with you touching means fucking, and the fucking is so damn good." He growls huskily before his hands snake out to slither against my skin. With a firm shove he pushes on my hip bones so that I topple onto the bed with a squeak of surprise. My heart starts to race as Malfoy crawls on top of me, letting his deliciously familiar weight settle on top of me as he catches my lips with his own.

I smile against his lips when his tongue sweeps lightly against the seam of my lips, begging me to open my mouth and deepen the kiss. As soon as I let them part slightly Malfoy's skilled tongue delves into my mouth to tango dangerously with my own. He tastes like spun sugar. My arms snake up around him, one sliding up his neck and into his hair to secure his face to mine. He tastes far too good and this feels far too nice to let him get away. The other slides around his lithe waist where my nails begin to scrape gently over the skin of his lower back.

My heart is beating rapidly in my chest, hammering against my ribcage as though trying to escape. Tiny thrills race through my system and across my skin when one of his hands slide into my long hair, his warm making my hair tingle at the roots. A sweet ache begins to build between my legs as he kisses me like he does, in the way that makes me feel like a goddess of decadence.

Slowly I bring my legs up until they are bent and wrapped around his lean hips. His cock brushes against my aching opening, bringing a rush of wet warmth from within me at the feel of the burning heat of him. I whimper when he press the tip very gently against me but doesn't thrust inside. He chuckles in his throat as he continues to kiss me passionately and I swallow the sound when I try to trust my hips against him to draw him inside. It doesn't work, which makes him chuckles again. I nip his lip in punishment for making me wait and teasing me like this when my entire pleasure centre is pulsing a sweet ache of need.

"Feeling impatient Rose?" Malfoy murmurs in smug amusement when he pulls away from my lips to kiss his way across my cheek and along my jaw.

"Scorpius!" I whimper at him, aware of how much that whimper makes me sound like I'm begging. Maybe I am. But right now I really could not care less. I just want the heat that is branding me to tunnel deep inside me again and again until I scream. Malfoy's tongue flicks out to taste the light sheen of sweat on my skin as he kisses my neck. It makes me shiver.

I made him promise earlier that he wouldn't give me any hickeys on my throat, chest or shoulders. It wouldn't do to have large purple love bites adorning my skin when I wear my amazing dress tomorrow night.

When Malfoy still doesn't thrust into me I tighten my grip on his hair and dig my fingernails into his skin. He bites the side of my neck gently before I feel him begin to press his cock with more pressure against my pleasure centre.

"Always so wet for me, baby." He whispers, sounding pleased, smug and turned on.

"Scorpius Malfoy if you don't hurry up I swear to Merlin I will flip us over, pin you down and rape you!" I say, angry with impatience. His throaty chuckles make my insides clench with impatient anticipation.

"Say my name again Baby?" he whispers, his hot breath scorching the sensitive skin of my ear and his lips teasing the sensitive flesh as he begins to press harder. I sigh as the first inch tunnels into me, burning me with the heat of his cock. I rake my fingernails down his back, just a little too hard to feel nice.

"Scorpius" I murmur huskily. He rewards me by pushing into me a further four inches. His hand tightens in my hair and his cock twitches as he stops again.

"Say it again, Rose" he growls, his voice so low with lust that I shudder. He quivers at the shudder that clamps my internal walls around him.

"Scorpius!" I moan next to his ear. His breath catches second before he makes a small low sound and thrusts the remaining six inches of his cock into me until he is buried to the hilt within my already quivering walls.

"Hmmm." I moan in satisfied appreciation. There is nothing better than the feel of him so deep inside me that I can almost feel the heat of his cock at the back of my throat.

"I swear you'll be the death of me woman." Malfoy groans before he presses his lips back to mine and begins to slowly move within me. Drawing the full eleven inches of his cock out until only the very tip remains inside me before thrusting all the way back into me. My tongue tangles with his as I moan again and drag my hand through his silky hair at the feel of him grinding into me.

Using the grip of my legs and strength in my arms I roll us until Scorpius is on his back and I'm straddling him, impaled on his amazing serpent of a cock. We don't even break our kiss until I lift my hips, gliding up his length before slowly impaling myself again. Malfoy smirks at me when I grin and repeat the movement, slowly rolling my hips so that his cock presses against every internal wall with increased pressure.

His eyes roll back in his head when I moan at how amazing it feels when his cock grinds against my special spot. I drag my fingernails down over his shoulders and chest, leaving long claw marks in their wake. Malfoy's head is tipped back slightly and his eyes are closed in pleasure as he grabs my hips and lifts me until he is almost free of me before he uses his grip to slam me back down onto his powerful upwards thrust with a grunt. Oh fuck that feels good!

The pace increases as I slither up his length before slamming back onto his powerful impaling thrusts. I dig my nails into his shoulder, gripping him with my pelvic floor muscles and letting my head fall back

"Scorpius" I moan in a whisper. I like the way his first name rolls easily off my tongue when we are fucking. He groans at my whispered word and his hands tighten, increasing our pace again until I am bouncing up and down, impaled on his length, rolling my hips to increase the pleasure.

"Rose!" he grinds out, his hands so tight on my hips that I just know I'm going to have finger shaped bruises tomorrow. I'm so close I can barely stand it and I revel in the moment of panic at the idea of careening over the edge to be buffet by wave upon wave of intense pleasure. My moans grow in pitch, frequency and volume until I'm keening in long wails.

There is nothing in the world that feels better than fucking Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius" I yelp in panic, I'm so close now. Oh fuck.

With a final powerful upward thrust Scorpius Malfoy rocks my whole world.

"SCORPIUS!" I scream. My whole body clenches tight before the muscles snap loose like rubber bands pulled too tight. They spasm as Malfoy groans my name at the feel of my body milking him for all he has. I can feel his eyes on me as my whole world explodes into sweet blissful pleasure. The waves crash over me, pulling me under into the dark world of decadence. The air around us sizzles with the zing of magic as we both explode. I can feel Malfoy's body quivering as he loses the battle for control and his cock empties in heavy spurts.

I sigh in contentment when the last wave of pleasure rolls through me. When I go to roll of him though Malfoy wraps his hands up around my back and take hold of the tops of my shoulder, pulling me back down until my lips meet his. The kiss is soft and gentle and slow. It is a sweet kiss, like none we've shared before. I sigh again when I pull away and lift myself off him and stretch out on the bed next to him.

"Fuck, Baby." Malfoy murmurs softly. I turn my head towards him and he meets my eyes with a content but devious smile. I smirk back at him before finding my wand and waving it to turn darken the room. Only the dim glow of the fireplace lights the room now and I shut my eyes, still smiling contentedly.

"Did you feel the zing and sizzle?" Malfoy whispers when I'm almost asleep.

"Hmm" I hum at him affirmatively, almost asleep. "That's never happened before." I murmur sleepily "Oh and I hate you." I whisper, already beginning to drift into dreamland.

"It has happened before." He murmurs back, he sounds like he's smiling. "And I loathe you too, Rosie." He tells me in a whisper. I feel myself smile at the ritual before I drift into the familiar arms of sleep in a deep peaceful slumber.


	39. Fungus!

**A/N: Hello again my dear sweet cherubs. Are you shocked? Another chapter just for you! As an Easter gift from me. I got a little carried away with writing last night when i was supposed to be doing my assignments and got to writing instead. I'm even halfway through chapter 40. you should be very excited. I will be trying to achieve it but i really must get a wriggle on with my assignments. Now, I hope you love this chapter for the tension and cringe moments as much as i enjoyed writing it. Thanks you so much for all of your sweet reviews =) Please keep it up as I thrive on praise =) So very much love my cherubs. Happy Easter of i don't post again b4 then. xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 39: Fungus!

The ball is in less than an hour and I can't find my fucking shoe!

The sixth year girl's dormitory is a hectic place filled with empty potion bottles, hair spray, rustling dresses and panic. It's also a very tense place to be given that Dominique hasn't forgiven me for the fact that I'm attending the ball with Malfoy. But she can fuck off for all I care.

I'm in love with my dress. I'm going to have to give Hugo a great big hug later. It looks absolutely amazing. The bodice hugs my modest curves and I got Shelley to pull it tight for me so that the corset lining enhances my figure before fanning into a full skirt that flares out. I look like a princess from a muggle Disney move.

I love the halter neck cut, the way it dips down to reveal some cleavage without making me look trashy. Because the ball is restricted to students fourth year and above unless partnering an older student I have roped Shelley, Lucy and Molly into helping us get ready. Lily bustles in every now and then when she needs our opinion or help with something.

Shelley and Lucy have worked wonders on my hair. It is pinned up in an elaborate bun high on my head, with tendrils and wisps hanging free to frame my face. They even manage to work a small, diamonte crusted tiara into it which is nestled amongst my curls in front of the bun. I was also shocked to discover that Molly has an amazing talent with make-up. She came in with a huge bag full of an assortment of witch and muggle cosmetics and ordered me to sit while she went to work.

She has used warm autumn colours for my eye shadow, blush, foundation and lips. My eyelids are shaded chocolate brown at my lashes which fades into warm peach tones the closer it gets to my neatly plucked eyebrows. My cheeks shimmer with a light dusting of golden blush. My lips are painted crimson with some muggle cosmetic that Molly assures me won't wear off at all during the night. She smeared some shiny wet gloss over the top and told me to hold still while she aimed her wand at me with a spell that apparently makes them stay glossy. Even if I kiss a hundred guys they will supposedly still be glossy and red when I'm done. Cool or what?

The girls have also helped Roxy, Loz and Dominique as well and I have to admit we all look amazing.

"Here it is!" cries Shelley as she hold up my missing shoe triumphantly. My heels are strappy, even though they can't really be seen beneath the skirt of my dress, the red satin straps wrap up around my ankles. They are also four inches high. I managed to find a spell that prevents stabbing pain through my feet because I have to balance on the balls of my feet all evening. Shelley rushes it over me as she indicates for me to sit. I hold out my foot and let her slide my shoe onto it and fasten it in place. I have long white gloves on that reach to my biceps and Shelley won't let me touch anything with them that might cause them to get dirty before the ball begins.

When I finally have my shoe we are ready to go.

"Wait ladies." I say with a smile at each of them, even Dominique, "Shelley my darling, there on my bed is my camera. Will you please take a picture of us together?" I ask her. She is truly an amazing cousin. She grins as she snatches it up and we gather together in the middle of our dormitory. All of us link arms and lean towards the middle

"Ok ladies, say FUNGUS!" cries Shelley before the flash goes off with blinding intensity, capturing this moment. Four copies of the same picture print out of my camera and Shelley gives one to each of us. They are wizarding pictures of course, so they display us smiling for our pose before we all start laughing. We look beautiful.

"Ok girlies, let's go meet our men shall we?" I say with a smile as we sweep from the room. We gave our respective dates specific instructions that they were to meet us in the entrance hall so we could all see their reactions when they spot us.

"Shelley, baby. Run on ahead and tell them we're coming please." I say to her "Take the camera with you so we can get some snap shot of their faces when they see us. Then we can do a big group photo with all of us." Shelley smiles sweetly at me before she takes off running through the castle to meet the boys.

I managed to get in touch with the dates of each member of the brood and informed them all to meet us in the Entrance hall at seven so we could get a picture. Oh I can't wait to see their faces.

"Rosie you look amazing. And I'm just dying to find out who you're date is! I can't believe you held out on us with such vital information! I'm going insane with curiosity right now." Roxy tells me as we all click along in our heels. I glance over at her smiling my thanks. She looks amazing as well. Her dress is black satin and strapless. It has a swirling pattern made from obsidian beads embroidered on the front. Like mine her dress has a figure hugging bodice and full skirt. She has black heels on and her hair is a simple but stylish off centre bun. She has no wispy bits like mine though. Her bun is huge and round, puffing out in an oval shape because her hair is so thick and long. It is sleek with no loose strand as it's pulled into the tight bun. She has smoky eyes and pink lips. She looks amazing.

"So do you my cherub." I tell her with a wink after scanning her outfit. She beams at me "Dylan is going to be dying to get you out of that dress as soon as he sees you." I tell her making her blush.

I turn to Loz. She looks stunning too. Her long brown hair is pinned up in sections, while other pieces hang down in loose curls. Her dress is hunter green silk, cut in an off the shoulder style. It has a tight dipping waste and a skirt that puffs out. Her dress only reaches her knees and she is wearing strappy silver heels that curl up around her calf muscles. They glitter with diamontes.

Molly did Loz's eye make-up with a dusting of a dark green shade at her lashes that fades through light shades of green to cream. Her lips are crimson like mine.

"Lozzy my sweetie pie. I'm not sure we should let you too close to James until after the first dance, because that boy is going try and lead you away, so in love with you that he won't stop until he has you knocked up with a ring on your finger." I tell her. She blushes tomato red beneath her make-up.

"You really think so?" She asks me softly.

"I'm so certain that I'm going to save all of us some trouble and stress." I tell her as I make her stop in the corridor so I can point my wand at her stomach and mutter contraceptive spells. She starts to laugh and I can't help but smile.

"Come here Roxy, might as well get you too. Fred would kill all of us if Dylan knocks you up and I hadn't made sure you had taken precautions." I tell her, she quirks an eyebrow but holds still while I aim my wand at her stomach.

Finally I turn to Dominique. She is by far the most dressed up. Her shiny blonde hair is pulled into a low side ponytail sleek to the band before it turns into a mass of curls that rest on her right shoulder. Her dress is such a pale blue it's almost silver, the sleek bodice hugging ever curve of her body. It is tight to knees where it flares into a puffy skirt. The front is covered in elaborate bead work and crusted with fake diamonds. She has a diamonte crusted clip in her hair to match. Her make-up is immaculate, smoky eyes, pink lips, pale pink blush.

She stares at me as though she can't decide which one of us looks better. Truthfully, neither can I. I raise one eyebrow at her. "Is it likely that you'll need contraception this evening?" I ask her bluntly. I don't tell her she looks beautiful. She already knows. What I want to know is whether she intends to sleep with Ben. Because I know or a fact that she will screw around in his bed, fuck his head up completely before ditching him when she gets him hooked.

"Don't you think I look good enough to need it Rose?" She asks me coldly, her eyes narrowed as she glares at me. I knew she was still pissed off.

"Dominique, I have no doubt that you could crook your finger at any guy attending the ball tonight and he would ditch his date for a chance with you. Not to mention the fact that Ben is hot and a really sweet guy." I tell her truthfully, my own eyes narrowing at the thought. She beams at me.

"I suppose I best then." She tells me.

"Wait a minute! Dom you don't actually intend to sleep with Ben do you?" Roxy demands, she looks slightly offended by the idea. "We all know you're just going to shag him, fuck with his head and then leave like you always do. And Ben deserves better than that."

"Wouldn't you want to fuck him?" Dominique fires back at her, sounding shocked at the offence in Roxy's voice.

"No! Because I'm not a whore for a start! That would be as bad as you trying to steal Malfoy from whoever his date is tonight even though he blatantly refused to be your date, which we all know you're going to try, and probably fail at. Weasley's do not sleep with Malfoy's!" she says firmly.

Ah... Actually they do!

Or rather, this one does. In fact I frequently do. But I love her so much more for telling Dom how it is. It doesn't have the same effect when I say those things to her these days because of the tense rivalry between us. Not to mention that she will not be stealing Malfoy from his date because his date is me, but of course they don't know that.

Nice to know that Roxy wouldn't approve of me and Malfoy though. If I ever decide to tell anyone I guess that rules her out. Dominique stares at Roxy blankly for a minute, before her gaze flicks to Loz and then me. We both stare back at her as though we don't approve of such thinking either.

Dominique sighs "I suppose your right. I can always steal away someone else's date if I feel frisky though." She says. I sigh, it's just the type of bitchy thing I would expect from her. I point my wand at her stomach and mutter the words before I turn away and begin to click down the corridor.

"Hey Rosie wait! What about you? Don't you need the spell too?" Loz calls after me as she runs a little to catch up, her high heels clicking loudly against the stone floor. Roxy rushes to catch up as well and I grin when I look over my shoulder to see that Dom is having trouble taking wide steps in her tight dress.

"What makes you think I haven't already done it?" I ask Loz, quirking my eyebrow at her with a cheeky smile. She grins back at me. "Although I'm thinking I probably won't need it. You'll see why when you realise who my date is. And I'm not bitchy enough to steal someone else's date away from them." I quip, loving the way Dom's cheeks flame red. Actually I have been taking a form of muggle contraceptive called "The Pill" for a few months now. I figured it was best to be on the safe side given how frequently Malfoy and I have encounters. I use the spell too, but I prefer to only use it directly before the act, otherwise it might mess with my system too much, what with the muggle drugs already toying with it.

"Now Come on girls, or we'll be late." I tell them as I stride along the first floor corridor towards the stairs.

Somehow we all manage to time it so that we each appear at the top of the stairs at the same time and I spot Shelley ready and waiting as she crouches next to the banister clutching my camera. I watch each o f the boys at the foot of the stairs react to each of us in turn. Naturally each guy looks at his date first, it would be impolite not to, but then their gazes trail appreciatively over each of us and Shelley gets an excellent photo of all of them gaping at us with their mouths hanging open.

Ben's eyes rove my figure as the dress clutches me close and I see heat begin to pool in them as he smiles appreciatively after he stares at Dominique. All members of the brood that are attending the ball are waiting at the foot of the stairs and they all stare at us. I notice that James has his eyes fixed on Loz, a hungry expression on his face as he stares longingly at his hot girlfriend. His are the only eyes that don't check out me, Dominique or Roxy. He only has eyes for Loz. That's ok though, after all what good does it do him to check out his cousins?

After staring at Roxy I watch Dylan's eyes roam over Dom's elaborate get-up. His face tells me that he thinks she looks nice, but that she doesn't inspire anything more than appreciation in him. He saves me for last. He starts at my feet and lets his eyes travel slowly up my body. Heat fills them as he reaches the bodice of my dress and pools there. When he finally meets my eyes I begin to wonder how I had been oblivious to his infatuation with me until recently. I wink at him and he blushes faintly before snapping his eyes back to Roxy.

Rory and Fred and Louis and Hugo and Albus stare at all of us as though they can't believe that we are actually sexy women. I see Hugo nod with a smile at how I look in my dress. Clearly he thinks he made a good choice. He really did. I wait until last before I glance at Malfoy to gage his reaction.

I really can't tell if he looked at the others. All I know is that now his eyes look to me. His silver gaze roams heatedly over my body like a caress. Today there is no disdain or scorn in his expression as he stares at me hungrily. After all there is nothing that drives him wild with lust more than me wearing red and even though he knew I was going to there is still something about actually seeing it. His expression is one I've only seen when we are alone, never when anyone else might notice. He smirks when he meets my gaze. He just eye-fucked me. And I damn well loved it.

All of the boys look handsome in their dress robes I notice as I begin to carefully descend the stairs in my high heels. When I am almost at the bottom Malfoy holds out his hand for me to take. I smile at him gratefully as I take it, feeling better in the knowledge that if I fall he will catch me. I know he will, because if that were to happen he'd get to pull me closer to him, which judging by the look in his eyes he is absolutely dying to do.

That's around about the time the entire group gasps in shock and awe.

None of them can believe this, except maybe Albus, but then he sort of knew about this last week, even though we lied to him in between.

"Seriously?" Someone in the group with a high pitch voice of disbelief says loudly. I smirk at the way Dominique is attempting to make the saying 'if looks could kill' more than just a saying. The way she is looking at me I can just tell she is dying to murder me for this. Which I suppose is fair. After all, what bigger insult is there than being turned down by a boy so that he can attend a function with his worst and most hated enemy instead?

"This cannot be fucking happening!" I hear one of the guys, maybe James, mutter. Yes that's right, this little fiasco even managed to pull James's attention from his sexy girlfriend.

I quirk an eyebrow at the entre group for their staring, smirking as wickedly as Malfoy is.

"Something wrong guys?" I ask them deviously. I chuckle when they just keep staring at us in mystified horror. After a few moments of silence Malfoy snorts loudly in amusement.

"She owed me, I saved her life." Is the only explanation he gives them as he shrugs his shoulders and guides me don the few remaining steps.

"Shelley, baby close your mouth and take a photo of the group when they all manage to pick up their bottom jaws off the ground please honey." I have to say I'm kind of impressed by how quickly Shelley recovers.

"Alright everyone, gather up nice and close and face me!" Shelley calls to us before anyone can start hollering questions at me. We all turn towards her, some far more slowly than others. "No I want really nice smiles everyone. This is a photo we will all be keeping forever so you don't want to be pulling a stupid face." She tells us all matter-of-factly, "Now, everyone says FUNGUS!" we all chant the word at her and smile as she clicks the button of the camera. I hope it's a good one because my camera has a charm on it that will make it print out a copy for everyone in the picture. That means thirty copies of the damn thing. Oh shit and I'm pretty sure I was holding Malfoy's hand in it.

"Thanks Shell." I call up to her as she catches each picture as it's printed and begins handing them out to all of us. When she hands me a copy I beam. It's a wonderful picture, somehow they all managed to wipe the shock off their faces and smile nicely with their dates next to them.

"Hey Shell," I whisper to her pulling out my wand. I tap it against my camera, removing the charm that makes it print so many. She looks at me expectantly, smiling a little "See if you can sneak in later and get some nice pictures of dancing couples ok? Hang onto them all and we'll go through them tomorrow and give them to people ok?" I say to her. She looks delighted at the idea of getting into the ball underage as a photographer. She nods before scampering off to find a way into the hall. What a little sweetheart.

I turn to Malfoy, who is smirking down at me while the rest of the people crowded in the entrance hall stare at us to watch how we interact as a pair. I squeeze his hand with a wickedly devious smile at the prospect of how the rest of the world, including my collective family as a whole will react to this when we walk through those doors.

"Shall we?" I ask with a wave of my gloved hand toward the doors into the ball.


	40. Belle of the Ball

**A/N: CHERUBS! I'm back! I apologise for your temporary iunsanity but i had to get my assignments finished. YAY. The good news is that i now have at least a week where i can work almost constantly on this. However i'm still home on holidays so i may not be posting every day due to the shoddy net connection here. I'm soooo sorry i kept you waiting for this chapter. I hope you love it, i had fun writing it and i apologize if there are any mistakes but when i finishe d i edited quickly and not very thoroughly because i was so excited to get it posted for you. Soooo much love to all of you for reviewing so much. Also, I've had several of you mention that you hope i ahven't and won't abandon this. I PROMISE that i won'ty abandon it, mostly because it's so much fun to write, so even if i get insanely busy and can't update for a month, i promise it wouldn't be because i gave up on the story. But i will endeavor to avoid making you wait that long. I hope you love this one, and hopefully i will have another one for you tomorrow. Please review, they make me happy. Much Love xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 40: Belle of the Ball.

I can feel my cheeks begin to burn as Malfoy leads me into the ball with my hand resting on his forearm, as is proper for this type of formal event. See, I can be mature and act like a lady when I have to. Not to mention that on the arm of a Malfoy, anything less than mature formality would be blatantly obvious because even as he leads me, he looks regal and every bit the well cultured heir to the Malfoy fortune. Truthfully he moves with every grace and knows every tiny formality as though he were raised as royalty.

The room looks amazing. There are fairy lights everywhere glowing softly in a way that makes the room look just right for the sombre occasion. The Great Hall is already mostly full with students as well as those from within the wider wizarding community that attend this formal Remembrance Ball. They are all dressed in their formal dress robes and are clustered in groups standing or sitting around the impressive Hall.

I know I'm imagining it when it seems like the entire room goes silent as they see me on Malfoy's arm. The eerie type of silence that makes you feel like the entire world is about to explode and is just momentarily holding its breath before the storm. But I'm imagining it.

Right?

It's all just my imagination because I'm so nervous and extremely paranoid that the world will realise I've been sleeping with the enemy all bloody year. Literally. But they certainly couldn't be staring and drawing such conclusions could they? I mean, as far as the rest of the world is concerned we are enemies that want to destroy each other. Excluding Malfoy's crazy feat of saving my life during the match the other day there has never been even the slightest indication that there is anything but burning hatred between the two of us.

Right?

Not to mention they are probably just staring at my outstanding dress, rather than the odd sight of me touching Malfoy in a non-violent way. That seems to be the one downside of this dress, the bright red colour instantly grabs attention. Which is why every eye is trained on us as we stand in the doorway to have another picture taken, this time as a couple.

Oh Ew! A couple. Sweet Merlin in Tartarus! This was such a bad idea. My eyes begin to sting as several flashes go off. I'd forgotten that every year there are several paparazzi people at this event. Which is rather foolish of me because it's a celebration and remembrance of the ending of the second war, not to mention a memorial to those that lost their lives fighting. Honestly!

Nice one Rose. Real nice. Now there will probably be a bloody picture in the Daily Profit of me and Malfoy as dates because what bigger scandal could there possibly be tonight than the daughter of two members of the Golden Trio on the arm of the Son of the man who was their childhood enemy and is now a reformed Death Eater?

And the silence... it's almost deafening.

I can hear my father choking on his drink in the crowd. And I know it's definitely him because I can bloody well see him doing it as he stares at us incredulously. Mum's eyebrows have risen so high that I can't actually distinguish them from the rest of her hair anymore and I think the only reason she isn't choking is because she appears to have dropped her wine goblet at the sight before her. My collective Aunts and Uncles are also staring as though they think they are having a nightmare. A nightmare where their favourite niece has somehow called a truce with her enemy and is secretly a well mannered princess on the arm of prince charming. They are all in complete shock. I even watch Uncle George pinch his own arm to verify that he is in fact awake.

I suppose I can't really hold it against a single member of the crowd that they are staring. After all, as far as they are concerned this is a staggering moment of history in the making. Not to mention that I have no doubt about the gossip that will be flying tomorrow and everyone here wants to see the real truth before it is distorted along the vicious grapevine that is the social structure of Hogwarts. Who can blame them for staring in disbelief at a sight they never believed would come into existence. To them this is like seeing a Niffler learn to Apparate. It is equally as unbelievable...

Malfoy's family is here too and just like the masses of red that make up my family, their shiny blonde haired heads are turned in our direction as they stare at their son and me. I can see Draco Malfoy sitting with his wife and I can see that they are both staring, though their expressions differ somewhat from the open-mouthed disbelief of my own family members. Astoria Malfoy, Scorpius's mother, is beaming at us and even gives us a small wave, looking as pleased as ever to see me again. I can't help thinking of her hopeful tone from Christmas Eve with her horribly disturbing and highly hopeful assumption about a future matrimonial between myself and her son. I shudder involuntarily at the image that forms in my mind of myself in a white wedding gown rather than my red one on his arm like this; which I notice out the corner of my eye, makes Scorpius Malfoy smirk wider than ever.

Draco Malfoy has his eyebrows raised in shock at the sight we make and no doubt at the fact that this is actually happening at all. But for all that, he is smirking in just the same way his eldest son is. Probably enjoying the uncomfortable silence radiating from my entire family, while no doubt feeling as though he were in on the whole ordeal because of his awful assumptions which might have led to surmised conclusions in his mind.

Surmised conclusions that I really don't want to think about; mostly because my mind has begun to present me with mental pictures of Mr Malfoy as a horny teenager. In fact I wouldn't be surprised at all if he has drawn the conclusion that I'm shagging his son. The old devil was probably doing the same type of thing at our age. Although god forbid it was with his enemy, because that would mean he shagged my mother. Truth be told, I could very happily live the rest of my life believing that to be false. Damn you brain, now I will always be curious about that. Urgh!

I'm not sure whether I should wave back to Astoria Malfoy and pretend this is all just a hilarious joke or if I should smirk at their expressions as though this is all a cruel prank or just maybe even let go of Malfoy so as to turn tail for the Gryffindor Tower. And run as if hell hounds were nipping at my heels while dragons try to roast me from above.

Sweet Merlin's ghost I've never had this much shocked attention focused on me in my whole life!

How is it that I always end up in awkward situations? I mean I'm usually one of those girls that replies "Why not you?" to the wailing masses when they cry 'WHY ME?' but this whole situation may just have me revaluating my outlook on life.

A man holding a camera that has been hired to take pictures that go into the Hogwarts Year Book interrupts my mental rambling when he asks us to follow him to an area that has been set up with equipment so that the background of the picture he takes frames the occupants in an arch of frosted roses. How ironic. Because this Rose is feeling particularly frosty despite the burning of my blushing cheeks. I let Malfoy lead me along, feeling the eyes of everyone in the hall following us as we actually move in cooperative synchronisation.

"Weasley you need to relax" Malfoy breaths so softly that despite the eerie silence of the hall I know I am the only one who can hear him "Get that wicked little smile onto your face and bluff your way through how nervous you are that your family may be plotting both our deaths." He breaths to me before the man with the camera bustles forwards to position us properly in the archway.

He is a man with thick salt and pepper hair, bushy eyebrows and deep wrinkles. He has dressed nicely for this occasion but it is still obvious that he is here to work rather than merely to celebrate. He must be in his fifties at least but he still stands taller than me despite my high heels. Though that's not saying much given that in these heels I barely clear five foot seven.

When the man meets my eyes though, I find myself feeling a little bit better about this whole awkward situation. He has luminous hazel eyes that smile at me encouragingly as he gently grips my wrist to lift it off Malfoy's forearm.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asks me in a gravelly voice. He sounds very uncertain despite the fact that his grip on me is so light I can barely feel it.

"Not at all." I say, smiling at him kindly. He looks relieved and I realise something. Those eyes of his, as they look into mine; they are not entirely human. That shade of yellow is unnatural in human beings, which, combined with his worry of injuring me can mean only one thing. This wizard is also a werewolf. One who has cleverly found a way of being his own boss to earn his money rather than having a boss who might fire him upon finding out he is a werewolf.

Despite the advances that have been made in tolerance of other races and other beings since the war, there is still a great fear among the wizarding world of werewolves. It's a little sad really, because I find the werewolf condition a rather fascinating subject, another reason I began brewing the Wolfsbane potion for Uncle Bill every month.

I smile widely at the man, even as he asks me to stand half in front of Malfoy and has Malfoy take my left hand in his own left one.

"I'm Rose Weasley." I say to the man, holding out my right hand for him to shake. He looks slightly startled by this, but shakes my hand nonetheless.

"Kelvin Graham, Miss Weasley." He tells me in his gravelling growly voice. "Already knew who the two of you were though. Caused quite a stir here tonight haven't you?" He says, his eyes twinkling. He seems pleased by the spectacle we have caused and I realise that he must be highly aware of all the eyes trained on us as they watch how well Malfoy and I cooperate to have this picture taken.

With that he turns away and shuffles towards his tripod. When he is positioned to take the picture he fixes us an amused look.

"I understand that the two of you are rather unfriendly towards each other, but you need to smile for the camera." He tells us, a chuckle rolling beneath the surface of his gravelly tone. A strange though occurs to me. I've never met another werewolf with eyes that shade of yellow when in human form. Uncle Bill's eyes go that shade when he transforms apparently, but they are regular green when he is human. Is it also possible that this man's sense of smell is also heightened to wolf status while he is human?

Because if it is it will be sensitive enough that he can probably smell the hints of lust from both Malfoy and myself for each other. Not to mention that after spending so much time exclusively sleeping with each other we probably smell like each other. I'm kind of hoping that isn't the case and that if it is he can't detect it with the two of us standing next to each other.

I glance up at Malfoy and see that he is smirking wickedly. The look he fixes me when he meets my gaze almost makes me forget that we are in public. My thighs clench and I feel my own wicked smile crawl across my face in response to his hot look.

And then I'm nearly blinded by the camera flash.

Oh shit I hope that picture doesn't end up in the year book. I can just imagine how obvious the sexual tension is between us. Malfoy starts to chuckle softly at the horrified expression I must be wearing. I look away from him towards Kelvin Graham. He is chuckling as well, but his yellow eyes meet my blue ones and he winks at me before he points to his own mouth and smiles widely.

When I smile in response he takes another picture of us.

I watch him glance over his shoulder at the small line that has begun to form of couples waiting to get their picture taken for the year book. However instead of indicating that we can continue on so he can get on with his work he strolls towards us, quirking one eyebrow when Malfoy and I quickly let go of each other.

"I do hope the two of you actually intend to dance together this evening." He says, his gravelly voice sounding serious. "You're very photogenic together, what with all the clashing, yet complimenting colours." He says, his yellow gaze flicking between the two of us. I raise one eyebrow at him doubtfully.

"Don't worry Mr. Graham" Malfoy begins, sounding amused and cocky "There's no way she's getting out of dancing. Even if she is awful at it." He says snidely. I glare at him while the werewolf chuckles. I'm just considering stomping on Malfoy's foot when he holds his arm out to me.

"Come on , Wench. You're holding up the queue." He tells me, smirking despite the boredom he has lanced into his tone. I look around and realise we really are holding everyone up as well as noticing that everyone else is staring at us still. Narrowing my eyes I lift my gloved hand and rest it on his forearm.

Trying not to notice as I do that Malfoy looks incredibly handsome in his dress robes. They are clearly tailor made because they fit him perfectly. Everything from the black suit pants to his no doubt white silk shirt, black bow tie and long black dress cloak. He has styled his usually messy blonde hair with gel so that it is stylishly mussed and bits hang over his forehead, almost into his eyes in a way that almost makes me want to brush it aside.

I feel myself startle slightly as Malfoy slowly leads me further into the room. I think he moves slowly to make sure that sudden movements don't startle the gaping masses. Gram and Grandad look incredulous, though Gram is smiling a little. No doubt she will come up with some explanation as to how this was all her influence because of her 'sticking us together' punishments.

Our movement seems to break some of them out of their trances and I watch Uncle Harry tear his eyes away from us and begin to pound Dad on the back in the hopes of helping him not choke to death. I'm kind of appreciative about that, though if I'm being completely honest, my own continued live status could very well depend on Dad's status altering drastically. Everyone else continues staring at us though. I'm beginning to feel like a specimen in a zoo. Which is seriously dampening my mood. And I don't think they really want me angry at this point.

"Still enjoy being the centre of attention Weasley?" Malfoy mutters to me out of the corner of his mouth. He sounds highly amused but this whole situation. Oh I'm so dying to step on his foot but I resist the urge because that wouldn't be proper and after all, tonight I am expected to act like a lady. Even if it's only for show and only lasts a few hours. I do mutter at him to shut up though. I'm positive that if it weren't for all the make-up it would be obvious that I am blushing a shade brighter red than my dress. Malfoy leads me over to stand on the edge of the crowd of students that are in our year that came into the hall before us.

No one says a word.

The ball officially opens at eight o'clock, when the head boy and girl lead the opening dance which should happen any minute now. But damn I wish they would hurry it up before I go crazy from being stared at in this uncomfortable silence.

As soon as I'm allowed to I let go of Malfoy, knowing that my whole family, as well as the rest of the bloody school is watching the two of us. I even make sure to elbow him in the ribs so they can all see me do it. Can't have them working out the truth. Many people chuckle at the familiar sight which seems to break the tension, because people begin to look away at the other couples arriving.

When the music finally begins the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts lead the opening dance of this year's Remembrance Ball with grace and poise. I have to admit that they do a very good job of pretending they aren't as rocked by my partnership with Malfoy so as to ensure they dance well. Many other couples join in after the first few steps of the dance, including my entire family that don't attend Hogwarts anymore.

I smile a little at the sight of my parent swaying in each other's arms as they glide through the steps of the simple ballroom dance. In spite of their shock they also dance well, even if they do keep shooting me confused and worried glances. Malfoy even tries to get me to go out there and dance with him on the first bloody dance, but I fix him an obviously disdainful look at the suggestion which has a few people chuckling as they finally realise we still hate each other.

Clearly Malfoy has lost his already miniscule mind if he really thinks I'm going to get out there for the opening dance with him. We've caused enough of a stir as it is. Right now everyone needs time to settle down their curiosity for a while and shift their focus to anything else.

Who knew I could act though right? Because as always, there is a part of me that is just dying to challenge his skills. After all, I know that I have an advantage this time. Mum made me take dance lessons of every kind until I turned thirteen and she grew tired of me begging her to let me stop.

"Rose Weasley, may I have this dance?" a voice says, distracting me from the whispered argument I was having with Malfoy about dancing. I look up and up into the confused, but stern blue eyes of my father. He doesn't even wait for me to reply before he takes my hand and leads me out onto the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Malfoy get up and ask his mother to dance. I can tell by the way dad pulls me in that he is still recovering from the shock.

"Rosie, explain." He demands as his hand rests on my waist while the other holds my hand and we begin to turn in step to the dance that is supposed to be danced to this particular song. I look up into dad's eyes, unsure of how much I should really say. Then I bite my lip.

"Rosie, I thought you hated the Malfoy kid?" Dad prompts me. I smile up at him.

"Oh Daddy I do." I reply, not even noticing that in my terror I use the name I haven't called him since first year. "It's more of a joke of sorts I guess. We hate each other and everyone knows we hate each other, but he's good fun to argue with. Plus I kind of owed him after he saved my neck on instinct during the Quidditch final last week." I explain meekly as we turn in circles to the beat. Dad quirks an eyebrow but nods.

"Well as long as there is nothing untoward going on that I should know about?" Dad mumbles, blushing red for what he was assuming. I smirk up at him. Oh Daddy if you only knew...

"It's just a bit of fun as well as me paying off a debt. I don't want the dirty rat holding that over my head for the rest of time. I'm sorry you got such a shock that you choked on your drink Dad." I say, smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. I know you can stick up for yourself and don't need all us Weasley men sticking up for you Rosie, you are more than capable of fighting your own battles, especially with that kid. You just make sure he doesn't get you in any sort of situation that you're not comfortable with ok?" Dad tells me, blushing a little but scowling in Malfoy's direction.

I glance towards him too, kind of impressed by how he and his mother are joking and laughing as they waltz around the room happily as though it is effortless, while I know for a fact that Dad is counting the steps in his head. I cough in shock when Mr. Malfoy waltz's by with my mother who is looking a little terrified but the whole situation, they are making small talk and I glance at Dad to watch his reaction. His eyes narrow slightly but other than that he doesn't react at all to seeing the woman he loves dancing with their childhood rival. I guess he knows by now that Mum is more than capable of taking care of herself too.

"You look so beautiful tonight Rosie." Dad tells me as he look back at me. "I was so shocked at first that I almost didn't recognise you, but you look stunning baby. Red looks wonderful on you." He tells me. I beam up at him. I love my Daddy.

"You look pretty handsome too Dad." I tell him, smiling when his ears turn red. But he really does look nice in his dress robes. Dad's are simple black pants with a black vest over a button up white long sleeve collared shirt and long black fitted robe/coat that almost reaches the floor. He has even splashed out and bought himself a new tie for the occasion. Instead of the regular black bow tie he wore last year, this year his bow tie is a brilliant shade of bottle green. It's very dashing. Although it pales in comparison to the dress robes Uncle Harry is wearing.

Apparently the late Professor Dumbledore wore magnificent robes all the time, and in keeping with that legacy, Uncle Harry wears amazing and beautiful dress robes every year in honour of his eccentric Headmaster. His dress robes are a brilliant if startling shade of plum and his bowtie is gold with silver stars on it. It looks absolutely amazing!

When the song ends I fully expect Dad to walk me back towards where I am intending to sit, after all this Ball has a dinner as well as the dancing, but he doesn't. Or rather, he doesn't get the chance. I think my entire family is in such shock about me attending this function on Malfoy's arm that they have kicked into a high gear of panic. Because instead of being able to return to my seat, Fred's hand appears in front of me and he even bows a little when Dad places my hand in my cousin's. Before he walks away though, Dad presses his lips to my forehead and then gives me a final searching look before he turns and makes his way towards my mother.

I look up at Freddy and I have no doubt that I am wearing a devious smirk that attempts to hide the defiance pulsing through me. Fred stares straight back at me, even as his other hand finds my waist and mine finds his shoulder. For several torturous moments we dance in utter silence as we battle with our eyes. Fred's brown eyes bore into my blue ones with such intensity that I start to giggle. I can tell he is absolutely dying with curiosity but seems to be biting his tongue to keep from demanding answers.

He narrows his eyes on me because I can't stop giggling. Finally he speaks

"Rosie, why is Malfoy your date?" he asks me. His low voice sounds oddly serious and his eyes search mine for clues.

"He, uh, blackmailed me into it." I reply as we turn in circles. Freddy is a surprisingly good dancer.

"And what exactly did he blackmail you with?" he asks.

"With the whole saving my life the other day thing. I figured it would be easier to get him off my back about it now than having him use it all holidays." I tell him.

"I see. And why exactly did he decide that the best way for you repay him would be by being his date tonight?" Fred asks, looking a little suspicious but mostly confused. I shrug at him.

"How am I supposed to understand the way his twisted mind work?" I say nonchalantly, making sure to afflict a little disdain to my tone "My guess is that he thinks I can't dance and so though it would be funny to humiliate me."

Fred quirks an eyebrow at me "And how does you're secret boyfriend feel about being the date of your enemy?" Fred asks suspiciously. I smirk at him, he is still trying to work out who my 'secret boyfriend' is. I half considered telling him he didn't want to know because I only have a fuck buddy not a secret boyfriend, but decided it was probably safest for my health and continued sanity not to.

"Actually he's thrilled. Since he couldn't be my date without people working it out, he decided it was safest for me to be the date of my nemesis because there is no chance that anything untoward will happen between me and Malfoy." I lie happily, fighting to keep the smirk off my face at the idea of Malfoy and I being untoward like we were last night.

When the song ends I curl my arm around Freddy's and let him walk me over to my seat. Sadly, because Malfoy is my date we have to actually sit next to each other during the dinner, but I smile happily when Fred sits down on my other side. It is even more satisfying when I notice the put out expression On Dominique's face. No doubt she hoped to sit next to me and try to pump information out of me, or perhaps try to poison my drink for being the date of the guy she wanted to come to this whole thing with.

From across the table James winks at me. "Told you I have good ideas, Rosie." He says as he watches me elbow Malfoy and snatch the menu out of his hands. I smirk at him across the table but don't reply. I'm far too hungry and too conscious of everyone dying to question us.

After scanning the menu, which is a delicious sounding list of dishes I hand the menu back to Malfoy and speak clearly to my plate as I say.

"Lamb dumplings." Moments later my plate fills with lumpy round lamb dumplings in yoghurt sauce with a side salad. I smile happily as I pick up my fork and spear a dumpling, popping it into my mouth while Freddy pours me a glass of pumpkin juice. From next to me I hear Malfoy ask his plate for Quiche Loraine. When it appears on his plate he picks up his own fork.

But instead of digging into his quiche the little shit leans over and spears one of my dumplings. I watch in fascinated anger as he quickly pops it into his mouth and begin to chew it as though he has done nothing wrong. How dare he eat off my plate! That is the type of things couples do!

"Erm, what do you think you're doing?" I demand in the politest voice I can manage. Malfoy glances at me with raised eyebrows, still chewing _my_ food.

"It looked tasty and even with your eating habits there's no way you'll eat all that Weasley." He tells. He is trying to keep his face serious at my irritation but the smirk is twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"So you just steal it off my plate without even asking me because you think I won't eat it all and that it looked tasty?" I demand furiously.

"Yeah pretty much." He replies flippantly.

"Malfoy don't ever steal food off my plate again or I swear I will nail you hands to the table. That is something only couples do. And in spite of your obsession with me, we are NOT a couple!" I snarl at him.

Malfoy's eyes twinkle wickedly and he can't hold in his smirk anymore as he says

"We are tonight, baby!"


	41. Dancing Away With My Heart

**A/N: Hello my cherubs! I hope you absolutely loved the last chapter and that you love this one even more. Very much love for all of your reviews. Enjoy this new chapter and I will work on getting the next on written for you. Please Review. Much love. xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 41: Dancing Away With My Heart

I sit comfortably at one of the table watching some of the couples as they dance around to fast paced song. I have danced with almost every male in my family, and almost all of them have asked me what I'm doing accompanying Malfoy for the Ball. I'm getting just a little bit sick of explaining it to everyone over and over again. Honestly, couldn't dad have told all my uncles about it during the meal? Couldn't he have whispered the information to them all during the Memoriam speeches? Then again maybe they are all being so irritating in their questioning of me to verify that I am telling the truth. They are probably off checking my story against the one the rest of them are telling, verify the facts, make sure there is nothing untoward going on.

I glance sideways when my eyes catch movement and off to my left at a table over are Malfoy and Albus. It looks as though they are having a joking conversation but Malfoy is looking at me. He grins when he sees me looking at them. Up until this point I have avoided dancing with him because I've been almost constantly swept off my feet for partners to dance with. Especially after all of my family members, not to mention the extended brood, including Lorcan and Lysander Longbottom as well as many of the new friends I have made during the last week or so. I have to admit I'm not entirely certain that this whole making friends thing is the best idea, although it has kept me from having to dance with Malfoy so far tonight. It's a little funny actually because it feels like I've danced with practically every other male in the room.

Including Mr. Malfoy, who I'm pleased to say was the only man here tonight who did not ask me why I was accompanying his son this evening.

"Hey Weasley" he calls softly, Al looks a little shocked that Malfoy apparently hasn't been listening to whatever he was saying because he turns to look at Malfoy oddly. I raise my eyebrows at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" I demand in response as I narrow my eyes at him. I have a feeling I know exactly what he wants because he has that wicked little glow in his eyes that I have come to know so well during the course of this year. The one that tells me is going insane seeing me wear red.

"Al tells me you're an awful dancer?" He says with a wicked smirk and a challenge in his eyes. I can just see his mind ticking as he dares me to get up and dance with him in front of the entire school in my red dress. Which is a little funny given that we already made a spectacle by showing up here together anyway. I feel myself begin to smirk. I know very well that Al thinks I'm a great dancer because I actually taught him a few steps earlier so that he doesn't just sway or revolve on the spot with his date.

But being that it is Malfoy and that I have been avoiding dancing with him all night, he had to come up with something to draw me into dancing with him. And this way it feels and seems like I'm only doing it to prove a point, rather than because I want to. I'm beginning to suspect of late that Malfoy is actually smarter than I give him credit for. I've been kind of hanging out o dance with him all night. And I' not entirely certain that the only reason is because he won't ask me why I'm here with him. He already knows why because he gave me an extensive list of reasons himself.

"He lied to you." I tell Malfoy with a smirk, "I could dance circles around everyone in this room, including you Malfoy." I tell him confidently with a dare of my own dancing in my eyes. Malfoy smirks back at me as he gets to his feet "Doubtful Weasley, very doubtful" he scoffs before fixing me a daring look "Care to prove it Wench?" He asks me tauntingly. The heat in his gaze as he stares down at me has my tummy doing somersaults.

Seriously, I think that at this point in my life I may just be incapable of resisting such a challenge. After all, I know for a fact that I can dance, and after watching Malfoy tonight I know that he probably one of the very few people here who could actually match my dancing skills. And what fun is life without the fear of being caught thinking dirty thoughts about all the things you want to do to your supposed nemesis while fighting to remain completely appropriate in dancing.

I get to my feet and grin wickedly at him and take hold of his hand firmly.

I can feel the tingling sensation of being watched, but I'm really not surprised or bothered about it at this point in time. Malfoy's hand is warm in mine, warming my hand through my glove as he slowly leads me a little way onto the dance floor. I can feel the evil smirk on my own face, and see it mirrored on his when he stops and turns to stand in front of me. I cannot believe I'm actually going to do this.

Malfoy smirks down at me as his hand finds my waist. I lift my arm and let my hand find its way to his shoulder. I know his body so well that I don't even have to search for a moment to find just the right spot to place my hand where it will be comfortable. Without a moment's hesitation my hand lands in the right spot on his shoulder and I narrow my eyes on him when his hand on my waist tense for just a moment. He chuckles at my expression and is still smiling when I meet his silvery gaze.

I smile back and then we are dancing.

He sweeps me into a whirling dance, spinning and twirling us as my full skirt flies in wide arcs only to be flung back the other way moments later. We keep time with the face paced music, somehow managing to dance circles around the other couples without running into any of them. I have my hand firmly in place on his shoulder, feeling weightless with his warm hand on my waist as he leads me around the dance floor with speed and grace and style.

Wow. Dancing with him is almost as good as kissing him. I'd even say that it's almost as good as shagging him. But not quite.

We keep perfect time to the rhythm and with each other despite the difference in our heights. Not once do we step on each other's feet or step out of turn. The band plays a variety of music. Sometimes they play furiously until we are nothing more than a blur as we whirl around the room, other times they slow the music until we revolve through the steps so slowly it seems as though we barely move. I keep my eyes fixed on his and a smirk in place as I realise that I was right earlier, he doesn't count the steps in his head or concentrate on the music.

He seems to move through the steps of the dance, whirling me in fast circles or spinning me through slow revolutions, with a practiced ease. But then, he is a Malfoy. For all I know he probably had lesson for as long or longer than I did in all kinds of cultured practices.

He smiles at me once, "You're not a complete clutz then, Baby?" He says nastily. I grin at the term he only uses when we're alone and I'm wearing red.

Although that said he did use the name at dinner. I'm hoping that everyone thought it was because he was teasing and taunting e after stealing my food. He gazes down at me, his silver eyes dancing. I can see the heat burning in his eyes as he stares, as well as the wicked glint that says he knows everyone in my family is staring at us in bewildered shock. The poor brood. They are probably all going a little bit batty tonight with me and Malfoy showing up together at all and now dancing together with skill and ease that proves we actually can work together.

"You already you knew that." I murmur to him so softly that even if the room was devoid of sound no one but Malfoy would hear me. I can feel the seductive smirk I have on my face as I say those words and have to fight to keep from doing something stupid at the way his eyes darken with lust in response. There is something about Malfoy that makes me feel exhilarated and crazy.

The song we are dancing to is almost over. I can hear it in the way the band plays the notes. Is it bad that I don't really want to stop dancing with him?

He smiles again as he twirls me out until we are only attached by one hand and I realise he is watching the way the full skirt of my red dress swirls around me with our momentum, and the way my chest rises and falls rapidly from the pace of our dancing. He even eyes my cleavage line. And I'm a little bit ashamed to say that I enjoy that he does. He makes me feels sexy.

The music slows to a stop as I take a final twirl.

That's when I realise that we are alone on the dance floor. From all around the room people stare at us in awe. No doubt they are shocked that Malfoy and I can actually cooperate long enough to dance flawlessly. Maybe we just wowed them with our dancing skills. People gape at us; they stare with their mouths hanging open. I see the faces of my friends and family as they gaze in wonder at the sight we make.

I don't know how long we danced. I lost track of time at the feel of his large warm hand on my waist, the way he clutched my hand in his, the way he smirked at me heatedly. Apparently though, we danced for long enough and with enough grace to make everyone clear the floor to watch us. I look back at Malfoy, meeting his warm gaze. My emotions tumble and swirl through my mind, fear at being caught, pleasure at dancing with him, happiness at how well we dance together, the niggling thought in my head that reminds me that I'm _supposed_ to hate him.

I gasp when Malfoy smirks at me before stepping forward and raising my hand to his lips. Everyone in the room holds their breath as Malfoy presses his warm lips to the back of my gloved hand. Maybe they are shocked, like I am. Maybe they just want to see how I'll react. He smiles down at me as he takes my hand from his lips but doesn't let go of it.

"Thank you." I whisper to him. The collective crowd gasps at my words, which sound as though I yelled them, rather than just whispering. Malfoy smirks at me but raises his eyebrows. I think I've shocked him. I don't think I've ever thanked him for anything before.

"My pleasure" he purrs softly "You're a wonderful dancer Weasley." He tells me. He doesn't whisper it to me, he speaks in his regular voice and everyone in the room looks shocked to hear him compliment me. I know I certainly am. I stare at him in disbelief, surely he didn't just compliment me in from of all these people?

He gently squeezes my hand before he leads me off the dance floor and back to my seat. Somewhere, someone in the crowd begins to clap, until soon the entire hall is applauding us politely. Well almost the entire hall. As I take a seat I raise my eyebrows because Malfoy slides into the seat next to me. He lets go of my hand and I can't help smirking at the way he slightly tips his head indicatively towards Dominique. Who happens to be at the next table, glaring at the two of us with her arms crossed and such an intense expression of anger and hatred that I can't help but laugh out loud.

I'm still puffing just a little bit, but then so is Malfoy so that is ok. Or at least it was until Shelley Weasley appeared in front of use and aimed my camera at the two f us sitting next to each other, both smirking. As the flash temporarily blinds me I can't help thinking that the little brat probably got a whole bunch of pictures tonight of me and Malfoy actually cooperating.

She giggle from her place in front of me as the camera prints out the photograph she has just taken. She waves it for a moment before holding it up and inspecting it. Then she smiles and hands it to Scorpius. I glance over at the picture in his hand. The image captured twenty seconds of time of Malfoy and I both reclining slightly in our seats and looking oddly at ease next to each other. We both wear smirks. My blonde ringlet has somehow managed to escape the rest of my confined hair and is hanging nicely down the left side of my neck, framing my face softly.

Malfoy's hair is hanging into his eyes, which are almost sparkling.

I suppose that all in all it's not a bad picture. But I feel my own eyebrows raise as Malfoy grins before tucking the photograph into the chest pocket of the shirt.


	42. A Gaggle of Mothers

**A/N: Cherubs. I just love your wonderful reviews. They make me write faster. I apologise again for the spelling and grammar mistakes in this story. I do try to edit them, they aren't just hot off the press, but I know i miss alot of them. I also apologise for any confusion caused by story inconsistencies. I hope you can forgive me. Now, I had a comment about my work that suggested i take a little longer between updates to ensure that the spelly mistakes are taken care of properly and that i am able to tweak bits when writing the following chapter to ensure that the story flows and makes sense better. This will of course extend the time between updates. I hope that is ok, becuase i have also noticed within my own writing that sometimes i post something and then get a new idea and think i should have dropped hints at it in the previous chapters but didn't and once it's posted it would be confusing of me to pull them back down and tweak them when i'm still writing. I think i'll work on that though i have no doubt that some mistakes will still slip through.**

**Now, I hope you like this new chapter and that it isn't too boring for you. there is a steamy one coming up soon for you all to look forwards to =) Please review, you thoughts and opinions and suggestions are very much appreciated. Much Much love xx- Kitten. xxx**

Chapter 42: A Gaggle of Mothers.

The night has worn on slowly and somehow I have ended up sitting quietly at one of the tables next to Kelvin Graham. He is a quiet man, but I supposed that could be attributed to the fact that he has been selling his photos here tonight. He explained to me earlier that he sells copies of all of them to the school for the year book, and even some to the Daily Prophet, which naturally reports on this prestigious event every year.

However as well as that he has print outs of each picture on sale, pinned up on a huge corkboard so that every can see every single picture that has been captured this evening. Naturally they are for private sale to anyone who cares for a copy. And his work truly is amazing. He seems to have a knack for capturing people in moments when they are genuinely happy and smiling, without posing for the picture. It's awesome.

For example there is a picture of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny on the dance floor. The image has been taken from the off to the side, but somehow the angle has managed to capture the joyful expression on their laughing faces as Uncle Harry dips Aunt Ginny in a gallantly low dip whilst dancing. And Kelvin managed to capture the entire dip, from Aunt Ginny whirling back into Uncle Harry's arms and dipping low before pulling up and pecking her husband on the lips and continuing to dance.

They are truly works of art.

I glance sideways at Mr. Graham, who is humming very softly to the slow tune the band is playing.

"So Mr. Graham, do you have any children here at Hogwarts?" I ask him softly, wondering if the fifth year girl I know, Kelly Graham is his daughter. He turns to me, a small smile on his lips as his bright yellow eyes meet mine.

"Oh No, Miss Weasley. No I don't have any children. At least none that I am aware of. And I'm not married of course. Wouldn't be right." He tells me in his deep gravelly voice. I raise my eyebrows. Now that I think about it, Kelly has the same high cheekbones as Kelvin, and if I'm not mistaken they have to same nose.

"I see." Is all I say I response, nodding in understanding at why he might think it wouldn't be right of him to father children that may very well suffer in some way from having the werewolf gene in their DNA. He quirks an eyebrow at me suspiciously

"What makes you ask, my girl?" He says, reminding me very much of old Professor Slughorn. I smile at him.

"Oh I just wondered. There is a girl here tonight actually, who looks very much like you. I wondered if perhaps you were her father." Kelvin looks more than a little bit startled at my words and he begins to look around, his nostrils flaring in a way that has me certain that his nose is far more sensitive than a regular human beings.

"There is, you say. Don't suppose you'd know her name, or might be able to point her out to me?" He asks, his gravelly voice taking on an odd note. I could be changing this man's life if I'm right.

"Actually Mr. Graham I also wondered if perhaps she was your daughter because you share a name. Her name is Kelly Graham." I tell him soberly. His eyebrows shoot up at the similarity of their names "Of course I'm not too sure who her parents are, although I think her mother might be a muggle. I'm fairly certain that Lacey told me Kelly was muggleborn. She's, erm" I pause as my eyes scan the Great Hall for a sign of Kelly. She happens to be good friends with Lacey Longbottom, but it is rather difficult to find people when they are all done up like this. Normally if I were searching for her in a crowd I would look for the girl with insanely long jet black hair wearing Ravenclaw colours. However tonight she could be wearing anything.

My eyes scan several girls of varying ages with black hair until they finally land on a girl standing side on to us. Her hair is pulled up in a an elaborate do on top of her head, but the length of the pieces that have escaped the confines of her pins and clips give her away. Her dress is snug and a pretty shade of bright pink. Looking at her I realise that she is built a lot like me, short and very petite. Her collar bones stick out and I feel certain that if she were to remove the dress a few of her ribs would be visible beneath her skin as well.

She is standing chatting to a sixth year Ravenclaw boy, who I recently learned is named Henry Bradford. He has wavy hair the colour o milk chocolate. Next to her he looks ridiculously tall, but I know he's around six foot tall. He's actually a nice guy, sort of shy but very passionate about magical creatures. I glance momentarily back at Kelvin, it may just work in Henry's favour that he is so into Magical creatures because judging by the way he just leaned in a planted a soft kiss on Kelly's lips he may just get to know one a lot better than he thought.

I glance back I shock as I realise that while I have been searching out Kelly within the Hall Kelvin has taken up his camera again. And yes that's right folks, he just caught on film the depiction of the girl who could be his daughter receiving her first kiss. I clear my throat when he begins to wave the picture about so it can dry.

"Erm, Mr. Graham, she's right over there." I say softly nodding towards the couple.

"The girl in the pink?" he asks me. I can't help noting the soft snarl in his voice. His nostrils are already flaring in their direction and I can't help wondering if perhaps a werewolf with a highly sensitive nose while in wolf form can tell by scent whether or not someone is related to them.

"Yes. That's Kelly. The boy with her is named Henry." I say, watching him warily. He looks like he may explode into a temper. Not good. "Kelvin." I say firmly, his yellow eyes fix on me and the commanding note I put in my tone.

"You should know that she probably is your daughter. That said I know for a fact that she can take very good care of herself. She seems to have inherited a few traits from her father that afford her certain dominance and toughness. I can assure you the kiss you just witnessed was her first and that Henry is particularly shy and a very sweet guy who would never put her in a situation that might make her uncomfortable. There will be no need for animalistic rage." I tell him sternly.

Kelvin Graham raises his eyebrows at me in utter shock. His yellow eyes search my face for several log moments.

"You know what I am, don't you Miss Weasley?" he asks me incredulously. He keeps his voice very low, so as to keep his secret. I smile at him.

"I knew the minute I met you Mr. Graham."

He grunts at me in shock. "And yet you're over here sitting with me and talking to me politely like you converse with werewolves every other day. Are you mad girl?" he asks me.

"Mr. Graham one of my uncles is a werewolf. I can say truthfully that I am not in any way irrationally afraid of you or prejudiced towards you or any other werewolf. In fact I find the werewolf affliction highly fascinating. Of course Uncle Bill is always telling me it is a curse." I say smiling at him reassuringly. "That said, you're eyes and sense of smell are a particular fascination to me. But before I go off on a tangent, would you like to meet the girl who could very well be the daughter you never knew you had?" I ask him politely.

For a few more moments Kelvin Graham stares at me in wonder.

"And how are you gonna go about that little lady? Can't just go wandering over there and saying she should come meet me 'cause I might be her dad." He grumbles, clearly doubting my people skills. I smile winningly.

"I'll be right back. You just wait right here ok?" I tell him as I get to my feet.

I smile when I glance over my shoulder at him and see the uncertainty in his yellow eyes. I make my way across the Hall to where Kelly is now sitting holding hands with Henry, noticing as I do that my mother, grandmother and several of my aunts are sitting and chatting happily with Astoria Malfoy. They all seem to have several glasses of Mulled wine because they are giggling together.

Oh sweet Merlin.

When I glance around the hall I notice that most of the brood members are crowded together at one of the tables. James and Loz are notably missing, but really who can blame them? They are such a cute couple, and they both looked amazing tonight so I'm really not surprised that they have snuck off to investigate again how amazing they look without the fancy clothing.

Even more notably I see that Scorpius is sitting off to one side of the brood with Albus and his father, Draco Malfoy. They look to be enjoying themselves as they laugh at a joke Mr. Malfoy has just made, though I suspect that Mr. Malfoy may also be sharing some Firewhiskey with the boys because Albus looks a little rattled. I can't help noticing that Scorpius is faring better, looking almost completely sober. I suspect that he and his father may just have a few when they get together during the holiday periods.

I can't help the wicked little smirk that creeps onto my face at the way Malfoy's eyes follow me as I walk. Very briefly I meet his gaze he smirks at me and winks. I nearly stumble in response. Is he completely insane? Even if Al is drunk, Mr. Malfoy certainly isn't. What is he thinking, winking at me like that? Perhaps I was wrong and he has had far more to drink than I suspected. That could maybe explain why he is winking at me. After all, the last time he had fire whiskey and I was around we shagged like bunnies.

Of course we nearly always do, booze or no booze.

Pretending not to notice the wink I turn away from them, but not before noticing the smirk on Draco Malfoy's face. I have no doubt that he noticed the exchange between myself and his son. Although judging by his smirk I get the feeling that while my family would go completely insane if they ever found out about me and Scorpius, the Malfoy's would probably be ok with it. They seem to like me, which I have to say I find a little bit odd.

I mean, I think they are both nice people and have made a conscious effort since meeting Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy at Christmas time to refrain from mentioning in my arguments with Scorpius that Draco was once a Death Eater. I have also made sure to never again call Astoria a troll or any such thing, because I genuinely like the two of them, they are kind and decent and far different from the way I imagined them before I met them.

However, all of that said, I think it is a little bit odd for them to like me when I have spent the majority of my school life fighting with their son, often getting him into trouble. Not to mention how often we used to injure each other. I mean, in first year I was behind the prank that caused him to fall down a set of stairs and break his arm.

My stride has carried me across the hall and I stop as I realise I am almost directly in front of Kelly and Henry. I smile when they look at me in surprise.

"Hey guys, how are you enjoying the ball?" I ask them sweetly. Kelly beams at me.

"Oh Rosie it's been so wonderful. I got the best guy in the school as my date." She says happily before pecking Henry on the cheek. I chuckle a little as Henry blushes red.

"You two are so cute together and I love your dress Kelly, it looks amazing on you." I compliment her. She beams even wider. "And of course Henry you look particularly dashing this evening." I tell him with a smile, chuckling at the way a small shy smile and a faint blush grace his face.

"Anyway, the reason I came over, is that I was just over chatting to Kelvin and he showed me the cutest picture he took of you guys together. It's just to die for. Couldn't resist coming over and insisting that you get it." I tell them.

Does it make me a bad person that I am using Kelly's bubbly, bright, happy personality to my advantage to get her across the hall to meet the man who could very well be her father?

Kelly gets to her feet. Or rather bounces. She is always a little too energetic to be completely sane. I suspect that is why she and Lacey are such close friends.

"Oh I just have to see it!" She exclaims "Do you want to come too Henry, or will you wait here?" she asks him, smiling at him. He is so shy that he elects to stay at the table while Kelly links arms with me.

"So Rosie, what possessed you to come to the ball with Malfoy? I mean, I think he's cute, but I know you and him don't exactly get along. And it's not like you couldn't have any guy you like." She chatters at me. I smile.

Kelly and I are actually the same height, which I have to say I think is sort of nice because I get tired of being the shortest person in the crowd all the time.

"Well, you were at the match last week when he saved my life, I couldn't let him go around holding that over me all holidays so I agreed to be his date tonight. Guess he couldn't sucker anyone else into it." I reply. Kelly smiles at me.

"Now Rosie, just because you don't particularly like, doesn't mean the rest of us feel the same way. In fact I was under the impression that Dominique had asked him to the ball. I was expecting her to be here as his date tonight rather than her being with Ben. Why would he ask you, as his enemy, when he could go with her?" she asks me. Damn this girl and her curious chatter!

I mean I know she is just voicing what everyone else has been thinking, but still.

"Maybe he thought it would be embarrassing for me. I think he thought I don't know how to dance." I tell her. She beams at that.

"Wow, was He wrong! You two danced amazingly. I've never seen any couple dance with such grace and poise as you and Malfoy together. It was like poetry or something. You guys looked so good together, and moved so well with each other. You know, for people who have such trouble getting along, you sure do cooperate well physically." She says. I almost snort at that. Oh Kelly if you only knew.

The chatter has carried us back across the Hall and we stand in front of Kelvin Graham, who looks particularly nervous as he stands in front of us.

"Now Kelly, I want you to meet the photographer of that amazing picture I was telling you about." I begin, smiling encouragingly at Kelvin. He yellow eyes hold mine for a moment and I can tell that he already knows by smell that this is in fact the daughter he never knew he had.

"Kelly Graham, I want you to Kelvin Graham. Kelvin, this is Kelly." I say, watching as Kelvin very slowly extends his hands while he stares at his daughter in wonder.

Kelly on the other hand has frozen at my words. She is staring at Kelvin hard.

"Rose... did you say Kelvin? Kelvin Graham?" she asks in a soft squeaky voice.

"I did."

"Kelvin Charles Graham?" she asks in an even squeakier voice.

Kelvin nods slowly, looking slightly confused that she actually knows his full name. When I glance sideways I see that there are tears trickling down Kelly's face.

"You're my father." She whispers. Kelvin just keeps staring at Kelly, until she throws herself at him sobbing. His arms come out to catch her as hers wrap around his chest. She isn't tall enough to get them around his neck in a way that would be an adequate hug. Very slowly, with an insane amount of gentleness and care Kelvin wraps his arm around his petite daughter.

"I've been searching for you since I was five." Kelly says in between bouts of sobbing into Kelvin chest. He rubs small circles on her back, seeming at a loss for what to say.

It would be an abundance of information to find out he has a fifteen year old daughter and meet her all in the same night, only to discover she had known about him and had been trying to track him down for most of her life. For just a moment his yellow eyes meet mine over Kelly's head and I can see that he is almost in tears. I smile softly at him, pleased that I have helped to bring the two of them happiness. Just as I am about to turn away his gravelly voice stops me.

"Rose." I glance back at him and see that while he still has one arms wrapped around his sobbing daughter, the other is stretched towards me. In his hand is a sealed Manilla envelope with my name scrawled on the front. I take it from him with a quirked eyebrow, but before I can turn away, Kelly lets go of her father and launches herself into my arms and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you so much Rose." She whispers, planting a tearstained kiss to my right cheek. With a final tight squeeze before turning back to her father.

I smile as I walk away, but I can't help wondering how Kelvin will broach with her the topic of him being a werewolf. I'm also dying to know what is contained within the envelope, because it is a heavier package than I expected. But I don't really want to open it here. The only thing it could possibly be is photos, after all I only met the man his evening, but some part of my brain is telling me that they are probably of myself and Malfoy. And if I open it now everyone will want to see them because I can't leave yet, and I just know that every person I talk to will ask what I have been given.

"Rosie!" I hear my name called amid a bout of giggling and turn towards one of the table where the brood's collective gaggle of mothers is seated. Oh sweet Merlin. I don't want to go over there. Not when my mother is beckoning me like that. They are all tipsy at the very least, every one of them. And they are all looking particularly interested in having me join them, not doubt so that they can impart all sorts of womanly advice.

I glance around in the hopes that someone, anyone will save me from this sad fate, but it seems that I have been thrown to the wolves, as it were. So much for Karma and all that one good deed deserves another stuff. Honestly, I unite a girl and her long lost father and the universe repays my good deed by sicking a gaggle of giggling mothers on me. How is this fair, fates, I ask you?

Reluctantly I make my way towards them and they all cheer happily. Oh Merlin they've had way too much wine.

"Rosie, my baby girl!" My mum cries, leaping to her feet and pulling me into a tighter hug than the one Kelly just gave me.

"Hey Mum. How are you tonight?" I ask her returning her hug with for less dramatics. She begins to giggle as she lets me go and I am immediately wrapped into a hug from Astoria Malfoy. Mum is far too busy giggling to answer me though. Oh Merlin. I do not envy Dad when he tries to get her home later. At least she isn't prone to splinching I guess.

"Rosie Weasley you look jus' b-e-a-utiful tonight honey." Astoria Malfoy tells me as she lets me go and cups my cheeks in her warm hands. I smile my thanks at her, realising that she is far less intoxicated than my family members. She seems to be acting as drunk as them without being that way. Very clever of her.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. You look very nice too." I tell her, smiling at her. She beams back as the rest of the women in my family also compliment her on how good she looks so soon after having another baby and how well her silver dress sets off her grey eyes.

"Now, honey I think you ought to take a seat and dish to us about that amazing dance you and my Scorpy shared earlier." Mrs. Malfoy tells me as she draws up another seat for me to sit on before Aunt Ginny forces me into it.

"Yeah Rosie, I thought you and Scorp didn't get along." Aunt Ginny simpers at me, her eyes twinkling wickedly. Oh dear Merlin, in their drunken states they seem to have come to some sort of conclusion about me and Malfoy. This is not going to end well I can just tell.

Behind me someone clears their throat loudly. I glance directly up and nearly swallow my own tongue. Standing behind me, looking as dashing and as handsome as ever is my date. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey Wench. They just called last song. I insist that as my date, in repayment of my saving your life, you have to share the final dance with me." He tells me his eyes twinkling wickedly as the gaggle begins to giggle again. Can I just say that based on where the conversation with these women were heading, I have never in my life been happier to see Scorpius Malfoy.

He holds his hand out politely while he waits for my response. I really don't care right now how this is going to look. I'd dance with anyone to get out of the conversation with the tipsy giggling gaggle.

"Well, if you insist." I reply politely. Getting to my feet again I take his hands, but my mother reaches out and grabs my other arm, using her grip on me to pull herself up.

"First I have to tell you something Rosie." She whispers into my ear. She is surprising quiet for someone who has had a few too many. "You need to be careful Rosie. Every woman in the world is at some stage attracted to a 'bad boy' and to that which is forbidden. But honey you need to be careful with him. I know how charming Malfoy's can be. Even when they are your enemy. There was a time when I thought I fancied his father, but that was just foolish schoolgirl thinking. You know you're father would have a fit if anything ever happened between you and a Malfoy." She whispers very softly into my ear.

Well mother, isn't this awkward, because it just so happens that something has happened between me and a Malfoy. Something seems to have kept on happening. Again and again. All year. Something that I have become particularly fond of having happen. Which is why He's my date tonight in the first place.

Oh I can just imagine it now. Me sitting at the table at home in the kitchen, holding Malfoy's hand while we explain t my parents that their favourite girl got knocked up by the one guy they couldn't stand. I feel myself begin to giggle just a little bit as Malfoy tugs me towards the dance floor. Thank Merlin I had the sense to use contraception.

"You may have just saved my life again." I tell Malfoy as he takes my envelope and tucks it into his pocket so that I have both hands free to dance with him. He smirks at me. "Always in my debt aren't you baby?" he says as his warm hand settle on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. There is a strange look in his eyes as he peers down at me when we begin to revolve slowly to the music.

As is customary the band is playing a slow song as their last for the night. The type that even couples who have no dancing skills can dance to because all that is really required is swaying or revolving on the spot and holding the other person close. Something that really wouldn't be acceptable between me and Malfoy.

"I might have a way for you to pay off your debt to me though Weasley." He says softly. I raise my eyebrows at him. "I thought that was a given anyway." I murmur at him. He smirks down at me while his eyes laugh. "That too Baby. Definitely that too." He murmurs back, still smirking at me wickedly. "But I had something else in mind as well." He says softly. This time I look at him in confusion.

"What?" I ask him when he just smirks wickedly at me.

"Dance with me properly Baby, like you mean it." He says with just a hint of a challenge n his voice.

"What do you mean? This is proper dancing." I reply.

"That's not what I meant. Dance with me the way people are supposed to spend the final dance." He says very softly.

I stare at him in shock, finally working out what he wants me to do. Right here, in front of my whole family and the entire school, he wants me to dance with him as though we aren't enemies. As though we were friends or even a couple that actually wanted to dance with each other for the opportunity to hold the other person close. What he want me to do is dance with him like a real date would.

As I stare at him he just smiles back at me. I can't help wondering how he would deal with it if I said no. His silver eyes hold mine and while there is still heat there he is also looking at me like we actually are friends and like it's ok for friends to dance close. And as I stare into those grey eyes that I have come to know so well this year I realise something. A something that scares me just a little bit.

Because I just realised that I want to dance with him like that. Even with all these people here to watch and judge I want to dance close with him.

Very slowly I step in a little until we are only inches apart and I hold his gaze until I can't anymore without hurting my eyes as I lean in and lay my head against his chest. I smile as I breathe in his familiar scent of mint and honey. His chest is warm against my cheek, even through the layers of clothing he is wearing. I feel his hand slide from my hip around to rest intimately on my lower back and the familiar pressure of his chin resting gently on the top of my head.

I hear his chuckle rumble in his chest before he murmurs to me

"You look so beautiful tonight Rose."


	43. Chemical Reactions

**A/N: Hey cherubs! I just loved all of your reviews. I'm sorry that so many of you dislike Hermione in this story, but i kind of wrote her that way so as not to detract from Rose's strength. I hope you love the new chapter, and i apologise that it is a little all over the place. Mostly i was distracted when i was writing because i wanted to get to the good stuff in the next chapter. But i hpe you all love the cute scenes. also, i know you were all hoping for the reactions of her family, but i've decided, as you will see, that Fred was absent for the cute dance, and Al is a litte zonked. =) So you'll just have to wait for the reactions for when something truly amazing happens. Besides i couldn't bare to ruin the ball with a fight, not when i had it all pictured so nicely. Once again i apologise for any Grammar and Speling mistakes. Thank yo so much for all of your reviews. Please keep them up. Much, Much love xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 43: Chemical Reactions.

I feel myself blush at his murmured compliment. It feels strange to hear him compliment me, but now that I think about it I don't think he's done anything less than compliment me all evening. Odd. What is happening to the world that an entire evening has passed in which Scorpius Malfoy and I have spent a significant amount of time together tonight without coming to blows and as of yet without having sex?

"You don't look too bad yourself." I reply very softly, wondering if he can even hear me over the music when I whispered the words against his warm chest. He must hear me because his hand on my lower back tightens just a little bit in a way that brings me even closer to him until I'm almost entirely pressed against the length of his body.

Part of my brain is listing off all the reasons that dancing with him like this in front of everyone is a bad idea, what with our reputations to uphold and all that. But there is another little voice in my head that seems to be sighing in contentment at the familiar feel of him pressed against me. Around us I can feel the eyes of the school and my family and his family all staring at us in shock, but I just close my eyes and let him waltz me around in a small circle pressed intimately against him.

"So, have you had a fun evening Baby?" he asks me very softly. It surprises me a little that he has been calling me baby all night in public. Even if I am wearing red. I mean, he got away with it at dinner because everyone else just assumed he was doing it to antagonize me. I guess no one else can hear him murmur it to me though, so I suppose there is nothing to get all hyped up over, besides, I like this song. Wouldn't want to ruin my own enjoyment by throwing some crazy fit on behalf of Malfoy.

"Hasn't been too bad actually, I managed to avoid my crazy date most of the night, but in exchange I had to explain to the entire population of my family of the male persuasion why I was here with my date at all. That was a lot of fun. I half considered telling them all a different story so that they could relay conflicting information to each other and all sit around stumped as to why I was here with you and leave them all trying to decided which answer was the most plausible. But the very first reason I could think of to mess with them would have been to tell Dad that I was secretly pregnant and that I thought everyone should know the father's identity of our love child. Figured that after he almost choked to death at seeing us here together at all, that it wouldn't be charitable of me to push him any more tonight. Didn't want a heart attack casting a pall over the evening."

Malfoy begins to laugh, not even caring that other people can hear him laughing and are probably wondering what I said to set him off. He seems genuinely amused by my ramblings. I snort at his laughter.

"What about you Malfoy? Did you have a nice evening getting drunk with your dad and my cousin?" Malfoy tenses for a moment as though shocked at my question of course I can't see his expression to confirm if that this is the case because my eyes are closed, but even if they were open I wouldn't be able to see from this angle anyway because his chin is resting comfortably on top of my head.

"Baby you just cost me ten galleons! Dad and I had a bet as to whether or not you knew from your little glance that we'd been drinking. I bet that you didn't but Dad was certain that you knew we were getting sloshed. What tipped you off?" he asks me softly. I smirk against his silk shirt.

"Gee could it have been because Al was practically swaying in his chair with that blissed out expression he gets when he is completely rattled? Or maybe that your breath smells of firewhiskey rather than the usual spun sugar?" I say sarcastically. Malfoy snorts at me.

"And here I'd heard rumours saying that you were far too self centred to notice anything that goes on around you." He says wickedly.

"That's a complete lie!" I exclaim softly.

"I'll stop spreading it then." He replies flippantly. I stomp on his foot, making sure to stab him with my heel.

"Fuck Weasley! That was uncalled for! Honestly woman, you are the most violent person I know!" he growls down at me, squeezing my hand tightly until it starts to hurt a little bit.

"Aw, poor Malfoy, whatever shall you do?" I say nastily "Maybe you should stop seeking out my company if you have such an aversion to my personality traits."

"Yeah maybe I should." He replies shortly. I feel myself smirk at the disgruntlement in his tone.

"But you won't Malfoy." I whisper in a sultry tone, lifting my head off his chest and stepping back slightly as I do. I fix him my best man catching look. The smouldering hot look that he simply cannot resist as I peer at him wickedly through my long eyelashes. His grey eyes hold mine as lust begins to gather again within them while I smirk at him.

"You won't, because you like fucking me too much." I whisper very, very softly to ensure that no one will accidently overhear us. I smile when I hear that soft growly sound I'm so used to him making. The one he makes when he is going completely insane with lust. Oh how I love to torment him. And it's proving all the more fun to do it in public where he has to hold himself in check or risk having the world learn our secret.

Malfoy uses his grip on my lower back to pull me in until his mouth is by my ear and whispers with his thick Scottish accent "You're lucky this is the last song Rose, because I'm going to fuck you so many times that by tomorrow morning you'll be begging me for mercy." I chuckle seductively at his words even as I shiver violently before leaning up slightly so that I can whisper back into his ear,

"Scorpius..." he shudders at the sound of his name on my lips in front of all these people. There is a part of me that kind of wants to test his limits and see how much he can take before he goes crazy and tries to kiss me or something as equally insane.

"Where should I meet you Scorpius?" I murmur, enjoying the way his teeth grind while he shudders again. He pulls back to give me heated yet tortured look. I can see by the look in his eyes that he would very much like to drag me out of here to somewhere private and have his way with me right now but we both know that can't happen. The only way I can think of that will get me around this is by going back to my dorm when the ball ends and getting out of my dress, after that I can probably throw around some excuse about meeting up with my 'secret boyfriend' who is feeling jealous after watching me with Malfoy all night.

It's a plausible story and it can be used as an excuse for the entire weekend, which I'm intending to spend in a state of undress with my fuck buddy.

"Meet me in the dungeons, in the oldest Potions classroom. Preferably as soon as possible after this damned ball is over." He growls at me softly. I chuckle wickedly in response as the song ends and the ball is officially over. Part of me is dying to nibble his earlobe or something equally as teasing that will drive him insane but I'm sure people are looking at us for the way we've been dancing close and whispering to each other.

"Weasley, how mad are you going to be if I kiss you right now?" Malfoy murmurs, making absolutely no effort to conceal his accent at all. I shiver again in response. Damn him! When he says it like that I sort of want him to. In front of all these people.

"You really want to throw our reputations away just like that!" I whisper back to him, stepping back slightly so that it doesn't look like we are considering kissing. Of course that would be far easier to do if Malfoy wasn't trying to pull me back into him so that he can kiss me.

"Weasley right now I want to throw you to the ground and fuck you right here until be both can't see straight. Reputations be damned!"he growls back at me. I shiver again at his accent. I'm beginning to think that I have a particular weakness for Malfoy speaking with his real voice because I start to lean back in to kiss him like I've done so many times before remembering where we are.

Instead I step back from him, giving him a heated look but not giving in and kissing him. I can do that later, when my drunken parents aren't going to try and curse his cock off for having the audacity to try and kiss me.

"Weasley you're killing me." He almost whimpers as he lets me go.

"You can kiss me later. As well as all that other stuff." I murmur seductively back to him before I turn away and make my way across the floor. I find my parents standing together, sort of leaning on each other a little and being to suspect that they are both a little sloshed.

The beam when they realise I'm standing in front of them.

"Rosie" they slur in unison before they glance at each other and begin to giggle. I raise my eyebrows at them. I'm beginning to suspect that they are handling my antics with Malfoy this evening by drinking too much. I mean, Dad usually gets a little zonked at the Ball every year, and at most functions, but usually mum stays relatively sober. She apparently isn't fond of the feeling of not being able to entirely control her actions when she has a few too many. I'm suspecting that they are both particularly confused and stressed out by the fact that Malfoy and I are here together, rather than fighting, and that we dance well together, rather than fighting, and they are probably even freaking out by the exchange on the dance floor just now where we danced intimately, rather than fighting.

Especially after Mum specifically warned me that Malfoy's were trouble, as if I didn't know. And I'd be more than willing to bet that Aunt Ginny threw around some wild suggestions as to why we were really here together. In fact knowing Aunt Ginny she probably hit the nail right on the head, unknowingly, and has now stressed out both of my parents. My only real option here is to count on my parents faith in my hatred for Malfoy.

"Well I suppose I'll see you guys in a few weeks." I say, smiling brightly at them. They both focus back on me.

"You sure will honey, good luck with your exams, study hard and all that. Be good. We'll write to you. Make sure you write to us next week ok?" Mum slurs at me while Dad's eyes narrow a little on something over my shoulder.

"I will Mum, I promise. Are you guys going to be ok to get home, no offence but I think you'd both be a little safer going by floo rather than Apparating. Don't want you getting splinched again do we Dad?" I say, drawing him back into the conversation. It works for a moment but he seems particularly interested in something over my shoulder.

Mum looks a little affronted by my suggestion for a moment, but then she seems to realise that she is swaying where she stands.

"Maybe you're right honey." She says, smiling at me happily. "Rose I want you to promise me that you will study hard for your exams. Don't do anything foolish. Remember what we talked about. I know it seems petty to worry about what your father would say, and from the time the kid has spent around us I know he isn't completely awful, bu the two of you have always been such enemies. Truthfully honey, I don't think the family could handle the intensity of anything less than animosity between you and him." She says sternly, standing up a little straighter. Before I can reply though, Dad cuts me off with a completelydifferent topic. Part of me is pleased that he wasn't even listening.

"Rosie, do you know that Man?" he questions sounding suspicious and grumpy. I glance over my shoulder and see Kelvin Graham standing a few metres away. He is watching us, though giving us privacy.

"Yes Daddy. He's a friend I made this evening. He was our photographer tonight." I tell him. Dad raises his eyebrows suspiciously. I chuckle softly in response to his expression. Sometimes he makes me laugh with the expression he pulls, and with the way he is always so suspicious about everything.

"What does he want with you?" Dad asks gruffly. I smirk at him.

"I'm not really sure Dad, I suppose I'll find out when I talk to him." I reply. Dad eyes me suspiciously for a minute or two before he seems to decide that I'll be ok.

"Well Rosie, good to see you. Guess we'll see you in a few weeks. Good luck with your exams. I know I should tell you to study hard, but you're so smart that you probably don't need to. And Merlin knows I hated studying." He mumbles.

"Ronald!" Mum scolds him. Ah they make me laugh. They are very cute together, even when they argue they somehow seem cute to me. Mostly because they love each other so much that I know that no matter how much they fight they won't ever leave each other.

"We'd best get on then. Get to bed, all the sooner to sleep off that fire whiskey Malfoy was throwing around so that I can wake up to six elephants standing on my head." dad grumbles to Mum. In response Mum pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead softly.

Dad follows her example and does the same.

"We love you Rose." Mum tells me softly.

"I love you guys too." I reply smiling at them. They begin to gather up their things, coats and so on, while I turn away and wander over to where Kelvin Graham is waiting for me. He smiles at me when I stop in front of him.

"Thought you might need some help getting this back." He says I his gravelly voice as he holds out the envelope he gave me. The one that Malfoy confiscated and put in his pocket. The one I forgot about because I was too busy teasing him. I smile at him gratefully

"Thank you. I would've had all sorts of trouble getting this back from him on my own." I say as I take the envelope from him.

Mr. Graham smiles at me. "Oh now I'm sure you would've been able to manage it Miss Weasley. But I thought I might save you the trouble, kind of a thank you." He says to me. His yellow eyes shift a little as he looks at me "If it weren't for you, for your kindness in talking to me, even though you know what I am, I would never have known that I had a daughter sitting across the room from me." He mumble, looking at the ground as though he is embarrassed by what he is saying, but still feels compelled to say the words.

When he looks up again and meets my gaze his eyes are glowing yellow. The way they would glow if he were in wolf form during the full moon. I meet his stare calmly. I feel completely safe that he doesn't mean me any harm. He smiles at me when he realises that I'm not afraid but I can tell by the relief in that smile that he can't actually help how they are glowing right now and that he means no harm by it.

"Mr. Graham you don't need to thank me. You really don't. It was by complete accident that I even guessed she was your daughter in the first place." I reply feeling strangely unworthy of his thanks.

"All the same." He shrugs at me. "I'd better get going I guess, and I'm sure you have more important things to do than stand here chatting to me." He says, his eyes twinkling. I smiles at him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Graham. Thank you very much for these." I say, waving the envelope indicatively. He smiles at me.

"No, Miss Weasley, thank you. You are truly and amazing young witch." He says. I smile at him as he begins to wander off to where is his daughter is sitting with her boyfriend.

"Oh and Rose" he says, turning back to look at me "I really think you should take a look at what is in the envelope before meeting up with your, erm, friend this evening." He says seriously, smiling a little at the way my cheeks blush red.

Well this is awkward. I nod at him until he turns and walks away.

Wow. So this is a very weird feeling. I'm not entirely certain how I feel about the fact that someone knows my secret. I mean, who knows, people may find out or work it out eventually, that Malfoy and I are far less than enemies these days.

A part of me has also come to realise that our bet, the one we made so long ago, before all of this happened, was probably accurate. Because Malfoy really is amazing in bed and as awful as it is to even think it, he probably has ruined me. After all I can't imagine that everyone has such impressive, erm, equipment and really, he's just so damn good at it. Merlin my life is pathetic. Not only did I give my virginity to my enemy, but I went and kept on sleeping with him, to such a point that I can't really picture myself doing that with anyone else.

Slowly, smiling at anyone who looks my way, I make my way out of the Great hall alone. I'm dying to open this envelope but I don't want to do it until I'm safely in my dorm, out of my beautiful dress and securely concealed within the curtain that hand around my bed. interestingly I happen across several couples who decided to continue the fun of the night in a more private setting. Which is a little awkward really, I mean I could stumble on just about anyone doing Merlin only knows what with He only knows who. Like the way I just happened upon Lorcan LongBottom and Giselle Brant in the short cut passageway between the third and fifth floor. I think I managed to slip around them without them noticing, but I definitely saw more of Lorcan than I ever bargained for.

When I can see the Fat Lady dozing in her portrait I begin to smile, after all this is the home stretch, there really shouldn't be anyone that I can stumble upon from here. It will be so nice to put on something comfortable though. I love this dress to pieces, but after hours and hours of wearing it the corset is beginning to irritate me. I'm really looking forward to putting on a comfortable pair of sweat pants and the jumper I stole off Malfoy when we first tumbled. And I cannot wait to let my hair out of this intricate bun.

"Erm, Bubbotuber Pus." I say to the Fat Lady. She jerks awake. "What was that dear?" she says to me around a yawn "Oh Rose it's you. Don't you just look lovely?" she says smiling.

"Thank you." I smile back at her "Bubbotuber Pus." I say again. "Goodo" she replies, swinging forwards so I can enter. I stride into the common room and can't help but stop dead in my tracks when I spot the form of a dragon crawling up someone's olive skin over the top of one of the squashy armchairs.

"You know, you're risking the wrath of Uncle Neville if he ever finds out about this." Lacey squeaks in terrified response. Fred just chuckles and levers himself off Lacey to sit next to her.

"You just couldn't resist interrupting could you?" he says, sounding amused rather than irritated at me. He grins when I smirk at him. "Everyone else that came through here giggled at most but left us to it, but not you Rosie." Fred says with a chuckle.

"That's why I'm your best friend, not everyone else." I reply.

"What do you mean everyone else?" Lacey demands of Fred. I smirk at him. Guess Lacey didn't hear anyone else that came through here while they've been busy. At least they only seem to be making out though.

"Lace honey, that is the risk you run when you make out with one the House's most notorious troublemakers in our Common Room." I tell her with a smile. "But seriously Freddy, Uncle Neville will murder you if he finds out you've been half naked with his princess. You don't have to worry about the twins, I have dirt in them so even if they do find out they'll leave you alone. But if everyone has been wandering through and seeing this then it's bound to get back to uncle Neville." I tell him. He just grins at me.

"That's alright. Uncle Neville might just have to get used to the concept of me and Lace making out." He says, kissing her hand as he winks at her. I smile, realising what Fred means, he seems to have decided that he really likes our Lacey. So much so that they appear to be considering becoming a couple. How adorable. Lacey beams at Fred's words and I can't help but think that they are a really cute couple. They have rotten timing, what with Fred graduating soon and heading for Romania and Lacey only just taking her OWLs.

"You guys are cute." I tell them, grinning at the scowl Fred throws at me for calling him cute. "Now, not to make this whole situation any weirder than it already is, but could one of you please undo this thing. I can't get the laces of the corset undone on my own and I have an impatient and jealous 'secret boyfriend' waiting for me." I say, holding my fingers in quotation marks as I speak.

Freddy narrows his eyes on me at the reminder that he still doesn't know who I'm seeing, but really I don't think he wants to know. In spite of that he gets up and begins to tug on the laces of my corset for me until they are nice and loose, while Lacey smiles softly at the two of us. I think she is one of the few girls who would never have any sort of problem with how close me and Fred are. She is definitely the girl I would pick for him to choose as the godmother to my children one day.

"Thanks Freddy." I say, smiling at him when he has successfully unlaced me. He throws his arms lazily around my shoulders, not caring at all that he has no shirt on or that he just unlaced my dress for me. Lacey giggles at the two of us.

"So what was this about the 'secret boyfriend'?" Fred asks me curiously. I smirk.

"Oh you know, he went and got his wand in a knot because of my dancing with Malfoy." I reply smoothly "So don't be at all surprised if you don't see me for the rest of the weekend. I have a feeling that I will be kept busy proving that Malfoy is a twat and of no interest to me. Of course I say that as I subconsciously plan his demise." Fred and Lacey both laugh at me.

"But seriously, the two of you should think about getting a room, or somewhere a little more private than this, otherwise your Mum is going to find out through the grapevine about your Tattoos and we both know that if that happens she really won't care that you're already of age, she'll still skin you alive." I tell Freddy. Who is grinning as he picks up my meaning. By saying that they should get a room, rather than that they should pack it in or call it a night I have surreptitiously told him that I think he has made a good choice.

"You are the best cousin." Fred tells me, hugging me properly before he lets me go so that he can search for his shirt.

"Anyway, I have to get a wriggle on. You kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I tell them as I wink at Lacey and head for the stairs.

"Rose there is nothing you wouldn't do." Fred says from behind me, I glance over my shoulder and grin at him.

"Hey, now that's not true. I will never purposely eat a bug." I say as I begin to ascend the stairs. I smile when I hear Lacey break into hysterical giggles and Fred chuckles along with her.

When I finally reach the dorm I begin stripping out of my dress straight away. Sighing in relief when I finally get it off I hang it from the door of my cupboard and kick out of my shoes before wandering around for a few minutes in just my underwear while unfurl my hair. I can get away with it because the rest of the girls are either not back yet, or not returning to their own beds tonight.

I mean I knew that Loz wouldn't be here, she will spend the night with James, probably in his bed. they have a habit of just drawing the curtains around his bed and sealing themselves inside with silencing charms and the like to ensure they aren't disturbed and that no one else disturbs them either. Dominique, I have no doubt, is off being a whore with whichever sapless victim she managed to lure into her clutches. I really hope it's not Ben for his sake. The even more fascinating development is that Roxy isn't back either. I can't help hoping that wherever she is with Dylan, that they are not copying Loz and James in the boys dorm. There is something just a little bit disturbing about the thought of Roxy and Dylan being inappropriate from a bed away from Fred. Because as Roxy's big brother and Dylan's close friend Freddy deserves better than that.

It's kind of nice to wander around half naked like this just by myself. I rummage through my trunk until I find some underwear that is sexy but comfortable and clean before pulling them on. Part of me is considering whether or not I should take a bag with another pair of clean underwear in them given that I probably won't be back all weekend.

There's just something that feels so... girlfriendish about doing that though.

Instead I rummage around until I find my pair of sexy red sweat pants and tug them on before searching out a comfortable black shirt and pulling that on too. I smirk to myself as I find the jumper I stole from Malfoy and pull it over my head. Somehow, despite the fact that I've had it all year and slept in it nearly all year and washed it several times it still smells a little like him. I like it. Next I unfasten the choker that I got for Christmas and sit it on my night table, exchanging it for my locket which I refasten around my neck. I sigh at the familiar feel of I against my skin.

When I am finally organised I sit on my bed and pull the curtains before opening the envelope Mr. Graham gave me. Slowly I tip the package up until the contents comes spilling out. As I expected it is a pile of photos. I am in all of them, but they depict almost my entire night at the ball, only from a different perspective to my own. There is a least one shot of me dancing with each and every guy I danced with tonight.

There are a few of me and Fred which are very nice, though that said every picture here is nice. Kelvin is an amazing photographer. Each and every picture will go in frames at home and be put up somewhere in my room.

I gasp when I come to the bottom of the pile though. Because on the bottom there is around thirty photos of me and Malfoy. We aren't posing for any of them, though some of them seem as though we could have been.

They are... heart stopping. Many of them are of the two of us dancing together, whirling through the dances in each picture. What is more notable is the fact that in some of them it is plain to see that there is lust and sexual tension between us as we smirk at each other. Kelvin even managed to capture some of us when we were seated. There are a few of us sitting together at dinner, and even though we don't actually look at each other, there is an obvious chemistry between us in the photos that I'm sure is not so obvious in real life. Maybe it is more obvious because in the photographs we can't distract people with our arguing.

As well as the pictures, which were more than enough, Kelvin Graham left me a note.

_**Rose Weasley**_

_**Once again, I thank you. I am writing this while you are getting Kelly from across the room. Even before she gets over to me I can smell that she is in fact my daughter. I am eternally grateful to you for finding her for me. These pictures are by no means enough to thank you but they are a good start I think. I also want to thank you for taking the time and effort to talk to me. I am not used to having people realise so quickly what I am, and even less used to having anyone realise and accept what I am without fear or prejudice. So for that as well I must thank you. You mentioned that you were fascinated by the curse and were curious about my sharp senses and obviously wolf eyes while in human form. Well I know that I will probably miss the opportunity to explain so I will explain here. As you know I am a werewolf. My peculiar senses and appearance stem from the fact that both of my parents were also werewolves. Somehow they thought it would be a good idea to breed, in spite of what they are. I am the result. It is unclear whether or not I am as I am because I was born of full werewolf DNA, having received the genes from both parents. You may be aware that often times some interesting characteristics can arise in the children of werewolves that manifest during adolescence. Somehow I managed to get through Hogwarts without any obvious werewolf traits, however, one weekend when I was home during the full moon my father happened across me in his other form and savaged me. I changed instantly. Because of this it's unsure whether my heightened sense in human form would have manifested around that time anyway of if it is because of being bitten by my father. Now, I hope that answered any questions you had on the subject. I feel I must mention something else to you Miss Weasley. You might notice something in the photographs I have included of yourself and your young date, Scorpius Malfoy. Several things caught my attention about the two of you, the first and most obvious to me being that the two of you are intimate with each other. Now I think the entire wizarding world is aware of the dislike between the two of you, but I noticed something in the photographs I took. Something that is very far from hatred.**_

_**Many thanks,**_

_**Kelvin Graham.**_

For several long moments I stare at the end of the letter. Surely he isn't implying that Malfoy and I had feelings for each other. Is he? Picking up the photos again I look through each one before pausing on one that I didn't notice the first time through.

In this picture Malfoy and I are dancing together, but Kelvin has managed to capture the image as we smile at each other. Properly smile too, without smirking. The lust between us is still obvious, but there is something else shown in the ten seconds that the image caught, a sort of contented happiness that makes us look comfortable just being there together. I can't help noticing as I look at it that we look good together, but more importantly we look happy together.

What does this mean exactly?

We are supposed to hate each other, but we don't anymore.

I realise as that thought floats though my head that it is true. I don't hate him anymore. I feel happy each time I see him, even if it is in public because I love arguing with him. These days when I insult him I don't set out looking the quickest way to hurt his feelings, now I just do it because it is fun to argue with him, about everything. When I see him I don't get immediately into a bad mood anymore, in fact now it makes me kind of happy.

Is this just because we've been sleeping together all year? I mean, sometimes it feels like he knows my body better than I do.

But this can't be happening. At Christmas I went so far as to tell Malfoy that with the whole fuck buddy arrangement there is always one person that develops feelings for the other. At the time I told him that eventually he would fall in love with me. But what if I was wrong?

Sweet Merlin, what if I fall in love with him?


	44. Right Kind Of Wrong

**A/N: Hello my sweet sweet cherubs! I hope you absolytely loved the last chapter! I couldn't resit taunting you with the cliffhanger for a few days, plus i had an assignment. But here is chaper 44. I hope no one is disappointed... enjoy, thanks for all your encouraging reviews. Please keep it up. i thrive on positive feedback =) so very much love my cherubs, enjoy your summer break. xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 44: Right Kind Of Wrong.

It takes me longer than it should to get all the way back down to the dungeons. It's partly because I have to keep skirting around couples that are too busy being inappropriate with each other to really notice me. But it's best to be on the safe side. Especially as I get closer and closer to the dungeons. It would be just my luck that I would run into someone down here and they would spread around that I was in the dungeons at this time, when this is generally Malfoy's domain. That would just look spectacular after I attended the ball with him.

That's only part of why it takes me so long though. The other part is because I'm fretting about the status of my current, torrid relationship with Malfoy. This, shall we say epiphany, has thrown me completely off base.

What would I do if I fell in love with him?

Mum may have been a tad tipsy when she was giving me that whole pep talk earlier, but she had a point. How would the entire family react? They really do expect nothing but hatred from us for each other. Merlin, they even know the rules about our relationship. I pick on Malfoy and say hurtful things and he does the same to me. They don't even defend us from each other anymore because that was never the point. The point has always been that there has been an intense rivalry between us right from the beginning that grew into hatred because we both have such competitive natures.

And now that I think about it, it really was only rivalry to begin with.

I remember the day we met_. It was maybe the second or third day of Hogwarts in first year. Albus had made a new friend after being chucked into the snake pit. One who was sitting next to him at the desk, where the day before that had been my seat because I was trying to make Al feel better about being in Slytherin_._ I had walked into the class with every intention of sitting next to the little boy with crazy black hair and instead found my seat occupied by another boy. The one my Dad had pointed out to me on the platform and told me to beat in every test._

_The little boy had white blonde hair, but I didn't really care who he was or what he looked. All I cared about was that he was in my seat. So being the snot nosed little brat that I was, I marched right up to the two of them and stood there tapping my toe until they noticed me. The blonde one had smirked at me when he saw my no doubt pinched expression. Albus had sort of shrunk down in his chair a little bit._

"_Rosie, I want you to meet my new friend. This is Scorp. Scorp, this is my cousin Rosie." Al had mumbled sheepishly, attempting to keep the peace. _

I had sort of forgotten these last few years how much Al works to try and keep peace between me and Malfoy.

_Malfoy had stuck out his hand to me to shake. Begin the brat that I was I took it and attempted to crush his fingers while saying._

"_You're in my seat". I can even remember the cold bitchy tone I used to say those words. Mostly because I grew very intimate with that particular tone over the following six years in which Malfoy was a constant smudge on my happiness._

"_Funny, I don't see your name on it Weasley. Besides, I'm friends with Al now he doesn't need you here pitying him." Malfoy had sneered at me. I remember that at the time those words hurt more than they should have. I mean, I've always liked to feel needed, but I had only been trying to help Al be comfortable with the circumstances he couldn't change. I didn't think I'd been pitying him, at least not obviously, though I had felt sorry for him for being chucked into the wrong house._

_I remember I even looked at Al, searching his face for some sign that he wanted me to sit with him instead, but he had just blushed red and looked away from my gaze. As was expected, I got angry after that. I was always a rather, erm, emotional child. In that I needed anger management even then. So I had fixed the boy who was muscling in on my friendship with my cousin a death stare that I hoped would melt his stupid face off._

"_If you would prefer to be friends with the spawn of Death Eaters than your own loving Family then maybe you do belong in that pit of back stabbing snakes." I had hissed at Al, all the while death staring Malfoy, who had begun to look outraged at my words. Then I'd flicked my hair around, whipping Malfoy across the face with it as I turn on my heel and went to sit with Rory instead._

_Of course that was around the time I earned my first ever detention at Hogwarts, because Professor Flitwick had heard my hissed words._

But right from the off we were rivals, that time for Al's friendship. And now look at us. More like partners that rivals in some ways. Bloody hell, I'm pretty sure that at this point I know more about Malfoy's foibles and ticks than I do about Dominique's or Al's. Which is kind of pathetic. Nice one Rose. Now who prefers the company of the Death Eater spawn over their own family members? Merlin my life is messed up. And the whole lot of my family expects that we will hate each other for the rest of our lives.

And I don't hate him anymore. I really don't.

After all, when you hate someone you don't feel secretly happy every time you see them and you don't daydream about getting them naked again so that you can have your wicked way with them again. I guess that I noticed even before this, year long arrangement that I had begun to enjoy his company just a little bit. I started getting excited about seeing him just so we could argue. Do you suppose that's because I'm twisted in the head, or is it possible that my raging teenage hormones had some sort of hand in this?

After all, I am still a hormonal teenager. There is every possibility that whatever this is that seems to be developing between me and Malfoy is all just a cosmic hormonal screw up. Then again, if that really is the case then I don't really want it to stop.

When I slowly push open the door to the oldest potions classroom I nearly swallow my tongue in fright.

"Took you long enough." His accented voice says from within the dark potions classroom as I push the door open. After I shiver, I light my wand tip and see that he is stretched out on his back on one of the benches with his arm over his eyes. He has changed his clothes too. Instead of his earlier dress robes he is now wearing black track pants and a grey long sleeve shirt.

"How did you even know it was me?" I ask him softly. He grins at me as he sits up.

"Who else would it be?" he replies, not at all answering my question. I narrow my eyes at him. He seems to have decided to speak without hiding his accent all evening. Which is really bad for my balance because I keep shivering ever time he opens his mouth and the lilting Scottish accent comes out.

"Could've been anyone actually, you have no idea how many people are out of bed after hours tonight." I counter "I have seen way more backsides of my classmates than I ever hoped to see, and that was just between here and Gryffindor Tower by an almost direct route." I tell him. He snorts in amusement as he strides towards me. He stops when he is in front of me to peer down at me through the shadows.

"Is that my jumper?" he asks curiously. I smile wickedly in response. He smirks back at me.

"Come one Wench, we're not staying in here. Way too cold and too easily accessible." He says taking my hand and leading me even further down the empty corridor. I startle at little at the feel of his hand wrapped around mine, skin to skin. It feels odd after spending the entire evening wearing gloves. Not to mention that my body automatically responds when he touches me. No matter where it is.

"Where are we going?" I whisper when we reach the end of the corridor.

"You'll find out in a minute. Climb the statue until you're behind its head." he says taking my wand and holding it up so that I can see where I'm climbing. Curiously I do as he instructs without argument, something he acknowledges with a raised eyebrow. I crouch on the back of the statue behind its head and take my wand so that Malfoy can climb up next to me. He smirks when he is crouched beside me.

"Now what?" I ask him. In response he tugs me towards himself and sits on the statue before lifting me into his lap so that I'm sitting with my back pressed against his chest. Merlin that feels good. I love the way it feels to have my back pressed against his warmth, and the way he somehow makes me feel even more petite than I already am because he is so much bigger than me in almost every way. He is taller and stronger and all of his limbs are longer, not to mention the lithe muscles beneath his clothing. He peers over my shoulder as I glance sideways at him. He smirks at me before he whispers into my ear "Don't scream."

The next thing I know he is leaning forwards directly into a hole in the wall I hadn't noticed behind the statue. I very nearly do scream as we begin to speed down a stone slide. Malfoy's clamps his arms around me, one around my mouth just in case I do scream and the other around my tummy so I don't fall out of his lap. I kind of love the plummeting feeling where I lose my tummy because of the sudden drop. Not to mention how good it feels to have his arms around me.

I even feel myself smile at the protective quality of his actions.

I'm surprised when the slide doesn't spit us onto the ground. Instead it flattens out in a way that makes it so that we just glide to a stop. Malfoy easily lifts me off his lap and stands me next to the slide before he gets to his feet and takes my hand again. I hold up my lit wand and see that we are in a caved in old corridor. It looks as though it caved in and so they walled it off and put a statue the other side to keep people out.

"Come on Weasley, it's cold in here." Malfoy whispers, tugging on my arm. I let him pull me over to a door on the left side on the slide. When he has his hand on the door knob he turns to me and says "You have to shut your eyes for this bit ok?" I narrow them at him suspiciously instead. He just smiles winningly at me and waits until I close them.

Then I hear the door creak as he pushes it open before he leads me through it. He closes it behind us and then moves away from me into the room.

"Ok you can open them now." He says from somewhere in front of me. Very slowly I open my eyes, only to stare in shock at the room around me.

We are in what appears to be an abandoned classroom. Only it's not a classroom anymore. Now there is a large comfortable looking double bed and a crackling lit fireplace with an old armchair in front of it as well as a table with a purple lamp on it. I stare at Malfoy in bewilderment.

He smiles at me from where he is sitting on the end of the bed.

"What is this place?" I ask him softly wandering further into the room.

"It used to be a classroom. I found it about a week ago when I had to leg it to get away from Filch after I stuck a dungbomb to that awful old cat of his. Thought it'd be clever to hide on the statue out there. Didn't notice the hole in the wall until I tried to lean back and toppled through it. Once I was down here I saw the door into here so I opened it and found an abandoned potions classroom. I had to fight some pretty big spiders and one very determined rat for it but I got it cleaned up eventually. Then I had to go about figuring out how to transfigure some of the desks and chairs into what you see here. Pretty impressive huh?" he says sounding pleased with himself.

I sink down onto the end of the bed next to him, kicking off my shoes and look at him sideways. I love the way the tension between us amps up several notches when I get closer to him. Sliding back, I move until I can lie on my back with my head on the pillows, the bed is ridiculously comfortable, which is all the more impressive given that it was once a potions bench.

"Figured this would be better than the room of requirement." He says as he turns to look at me where I am stretched out on the bed with my hands behind my head. I smirk at him. "Except for the fact that the room of requirement makes it so we disappear on the Marauders Map, which James still has, not to mention that when I get bored and we're in the room of requirement it provides me with a book to read whereas down here the room won't provide me any form of entertainment." I tell him enjoying the way his eyes skim over my body even when I'm completely dressed.

"Baby, if you get bored down here then I'm really not doing my job." He tells me huskily.

I smirk at him before saying, "And I suppose the only reason we haven't been caught so far is because James is in possession of the map and the sweet boy that he is, he refuses to let Fred or anyone else look at it when I go missing with you because he can't handle knowing who I'm being inappropriate with." I think that is truly the only reason the entire school doesn't know about this. Because if James let anyone see it, Fred would be it, and then Fred would go ballistic and try to kill Malfoy.

"How do you do that Weasley?" He asks me in the next breath before I can make any sort of quip that will insult his sexual prowess.

"Do what?" I ask him, raising one eyebrow and sitting forward until my elbows support me while I stare at him. "Always manage to drive me completely insane with how bad I want you?" He asks me seriously. So apparently Mr One-Track-Mind wasn't listening at all to what I said about the map and getting caught. He is smirking a little bit, but I can see that he really means the words he is saying even though are complimentary to me.

"I mean, you looked amazing in that dress. You even warned me you were wearing red but Merlin I nearly died when you appeared at the top of those stairs." He tells me, shifting on the bed until he has his knees wide apart and his elbows resting on them, his hands hanging down in between them as he stares at the bedspread rather than meeting me confused gaze.

"You have no idea how bad I wanted to get my hands on you. And then you come down here out of the fancy dress, without the fancy make up and hairdo and all that, and I'm still going completely insane." He murmurs without looking at me. I get the feeling that he is terrified of how I will react to his words. I don't think he's ever said so many nice things to me in one evening or perhaps ever. I can feel my face smiling at his words. It's kind of nice to have him compliment me.

I mean, over the years we have said some truly awful things to each other. A particular favourite of his was to tell me I was ugly. He used to pick on me for how short I was and how I have freckles. Though in all that he only called me fat twice. I grew a pretty thick skin because of the abuse we hurl at each other, but I still feel special to hear him say complimentary things about me.

"You like the pants then?" I reply, smirking at him. He looks up at me when I don't flip out or get weird about what he has said. For a few moments his silver eyes search my face.

"I'd probably like 'em better if they were in a ball on the floor." he smirks wickedly at me. I chuckle at him.

"That can be arranged." I murmur sultrily. I grin at the way his eyes darken slightly as lust fares in his grey eyes. He doesn't move from where he is sitting though.

"You gonna make me take them off myself?" I demand when he just smirks at me. He grins wickedly at my words.

"Wouldn't want to force myself on you, Baby" he says huskily "Besides you're my whore. From what I've heard, whores are often scantily clad to save time. You should work on that." He tells me cheekily while I shudder again at his damn accent. I think he is trying to kill me.

Is it bad that I kind of like the way he calls me his and the way he calls me baby? I grin wickedly in response and lick my lips, loving the way his eyes dart to the movement of my tongue against my lips.

Very slowly I sit up and tug my jumper off over my head and drop it off the side of the bed. Malfoy grins when he sees my locket is back around my neck. He doesn't say anything though. He seems to be having too much fun watching me undress for him. Which I happily notice is having a particularly positive effect on him.

Malfoy watches me hungrily as I pull my shirt off over my head and I smirk when I hear him groan at the underwear I'm wearing. I dug out one of the pairs I bought when I went shopping last summer. They are particularly skanky and by strange coincidence I bought them in red. They are silky red lace that is completely see-through. Meaning that as I take off my shirt, Malfoy can see my hardened nipples right through the lace of my bra.

"You live to torture me don't you?" He growls, his voice so low and his accent so thick that it gives me gooseflesh and has me quivering with anticipation. Before I reply I stand and slide my sweat pants down my legs and step out of them. Malfoy's breath audibly catches at the sight of me in me see-through lingerie. I smirk down at him where he has clenched his fists to keep from moving. Very slowly I stalk across the bed until I'm directly in front of him. He tilts his head back as his eyes travels over my body like a hot caress and I feel my body respond as though it were.

I smirk down at him as I lower myself to my knees, swinging my hips very slowly from side to side as though I'm dirty dancing to imaginary music. His hands clench into tighter fists in response. I giggle, enjoying the sultry quality of it as it registers on his face. When I'm kneeling I shuffle forwards on my knees until I am kneeling between his spread legs and his fisted hands brush against my sides in a way that makes my toes curl despite the fact that they are still fists. I smirk at him wickedly as I sit back on my feet and hold his gaze while my fingers find the hem of his shirt and tug it off him.

Let me just say at this point that one of the best views in the world is Scorpius Malfoy, giving me a tortured lust filled glare when he is shirtless and wearing black track pants.

"Rose..." he murmurs to me. I smile at him as I let my hands trail over his chiselled torso.

"Yes Scorpius?" I whisper huskily back to him. He groans just a little bit.

"I'm gonna lose it if you keep doing that." He grinds out, his silver gaze boring into my blue eyes. I smirk wickedly in response to his words for a moment.

"Scorpius..."I whisper, loving the way his whole body jerks a little because he is wound so tight with lust. For just a moment I smile at him before I let my smouldering man-catching look morph my features into the sexy temptress expression that makes him wild.

That's when he loses it. Before I can even blink his hands seize my hips in a grip so tight that it almost hurts and he is dragging me to him until my torso is pressed against his while his lips find mine. I feel myself start in surprise when his kiss doesn't ravage my mouth. For all the tightness of his grip as his arm circles my waist and his other hand buries itself in my hair at the nape of my neck to fastens my face to his, his lips are gentle on mine.

His kiss doesn't tease me with feather light pressure but it doesn't demand anything of me either. Instead he kisses me softly, his lips warm and firm on mine in a way that makes me wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I feel myself smile when his tongue flicks out in askance. I just love the way he does that. When I let my lips part his tongue slips in to meet mine and I swear I'm seeing stars.

He kisses me the way he did in the deserted corridor when he gave me the thirteenth reason that I should go to the ball with him. The way that has his tongue massaging mine. The way that drives me completely insane with wanting him and elicits an emotional response from me. His hand in my hair rubs small circles that set my body tingling madly. Sweet Merlin I love the way Scorpius Malfoy makes me feel. I am so lost in the sweetness of his passionate kiss that I almost don't notice as his fingers unsnap the clasp of my skimpy bra.

Without breaking our kiss he smirks against my lip and uses his arm around my waist to urge me into straddling him. I am more than happy to oblige, I love the feeling of having my legs wrapped around his leans hips. As soon as I do he holds me tighter as he leans back until he is lying down. All the while he kisses me with such slow, deliberate passion that it has my toes curling and my clit tingling and my tummy doing quadruple back flips. I begin to roll my hips against the delicious bulge I am straddling but before I can work up a rhythm Scorpius rolls us so that he is on top of me.

I feel myself sigh contentedly at the familiar feel of his weight pressing me deliciously into the mattress. As he leans back, breaking our kiss I gently take his bottom lips between my teeth. I really don't want him to stop kissing me. Not when it feels so amazing. When I open my eyes his grey eyes peer back at me. Within them I can read lust and something else that makes them twinkle wickedly. He tugs his lips from between my teeth and smirks at me before he completely distracts me by kissing his way down my neck and over my chest.

He steals my bra as he goes, tossing it over his shoulder before his tongue swirls around my right nipple. He chuckles deviously at the low needy moan that escapes me at how good that feels. One of my hands balls into a fist in the bedcovers while the nails of the other dig into his shoulder.

"Scorpius." I hear myself moan his name even though I'm completely lost in the feelings he is eliciting from me. He nips my nipple in response, making me cry out in pleasure. I almost groan when he pulls back from me and rolls off the bed. He smirks at the glare I send his way before he drops his pants to his ankles and steps out of them. I feel the wolfish smile grow on my face as my eyes scan his impressive naked form.

Damn my baby is sexy.

... Wait.

Scorpius grins devilishly at me before his hands seize my feet and drag me down the bed until he can hook his finger into the band of my panties and tug them down. Almost frantically I grab my wand and begin casting all kind of contraceptive charms around. He takes hold of the back of my knees even as I cast the spells. I can see the wicked smirk on his face that belies how much he is enjoying distracting me. I am almost finished the charms when he uses his grip on me to flip my onto my tummy and takes hold of my hips, jerking my ass into the air in front of him. My charm ends on a giggle when he chuckles darkly but my giggle ends on a scream as he thrusts into me.

He seems to tunnel forever into me until he is buried to the hilt. Sweet Merlin there is nothing better than that feeling. The incredible stretching and coiling of muscles when he first thrusts in. It feels delicious! Before I can draw a full breath back in he begins to pound relentlessly into me, gripping my hips tightly and jerking me backwards into each powerful thrust. The angle he holds me at drives me insane because each thrust in and out scrapes deliciously across my special spot, driving me higher and higher on the ledge as my moans get louder and louder until he sends me careening over the edge into the waiting pool of blissfulness.

"Scorpius..." I hear my own ragged voice pant when he chuckles wickedly and continues pounding into me. In the moment it takes me to realise that he is still in control he leans forwards and gently bites the back of my neck, a motion he combines with another bone crushingly powerful thrust that slams me straight back over the edge again while I scream his name.

How does he do this to me? And more importantly how do I go about making sure he never, never ever stops?

I could very happily shag Scorpius Malfoy for the rest of my life.

I think I may have just gone blind from pleasure. My whole body is awash with the tingly waves of bliss as he continues thrusting into me and my orgasms begin to blur together. My throat feel ragged from screaming his name and my arms give out from under me. He doesn't seem to mind, he just stops for a minute and flips me over.

I drag my eyes open to glare at him when he picks me up and throws me up the bed.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I demand between gasps, snapping my legs closed when he tries to crawl back between them. He meets my glare with wickedly twinkling silver eyes as he chuckles low in his throat.

"It's only fair Baby, you tried to kill me first. Drove me insane when the entire male population got to dance with you before I did! Do you have any idea how nuts I was going?" he says wickedly. I feel myself smile back at him deviously as the waves of sensation begin to subside.

"But you've always been nuts Scorp. Hence forming an obsession with your enemy." I grin wickedly at him. I'm beginning to suspect that sex charges my sarcasm tank. He grins at me.

"You say that, but if I hadn't you wouldn't feel as good as you do right now." He tells me before he leans down and captures my lips with his own. He is trying to distract me from the fact that he just admitted that he is obsessed with me but there is no way I'm letting that one go. No matter how good he is at kissing me. I almost pull away from his kiss, but just before I do he leans into with such raw possessive need that I feel completely claimed by him.

And I love it. I'm in love with the idea of being claimed by him.

He just tastes so good and feels so good and smells so good. Instead of pushing him away I feel my arms wrap around his neck and my legs part to wrap around him. He swallows my hiss of pleasure as he sink into me deeply once more. I love the way it burns just a little bit because he is so big and I'm so swollen and raw from so many orgasms.

Some how, despite the ferocious way he is plundering my mouth with his tongue and claiming me, brand me with his mouth and cock as his, he moves slowly within me. He draws each stroke out slowly, before thrusting back in with equal slow deliberateness. I lose myself in the sensation as an ember begins to burn within me, glowing brightly at the way this feels.

Because this doesn't feel like fucking to me. The slow deep strokes, combined with the tender, passionate kiss makes this feel far more like making love. And I realise something, I'm making love to Scorpius Malfoy.

My eyes fly open as I realise that and as though sensing my distress Malfoy pulls back from kissing me and opens his eyes. I'm shocked by what I see in them. His eyes still twinkle and I can the fires of passion burning steadily there, but more than that I can see that he knew he was making love to me. And that he likes that he still is. He smiles at me softly when one of my hands slips out of his hair to rest gently on his left cheek.

Briefly he closes his eyes, still smiling as he leans his face into my hand. As he does he increases the pace of his strikes fractionally and in notice that when he does my whole body begins to tingle while around the room a slight wind seems to pick up from somewhere. The fire glows brighter and begins to crackle louder as the wind stirs even more when I moan softly at how good it feels to have him moving inside me.

My other hand slips down to cup his other cheek and he opens his eyes to look at me. He is smiling at me almost blissfully and I feel my emotions surge at the contented expression he wears as he makes love to me. The room seems to come to life as my emotions surge and begin to swirl through me like the winds swirls around us as my entire body quivers and I whisper

"Scorp..." he holds my gaze as the most powerful orgasm I've ever had crashes down on me.

"Rosie..." he murmurs softly as I feel him tumble into his own orgasm and the entire room goes ballistic. The lamps fizzle out and the fire roars in the fireplace as we climax together, the whole room is filled with wind so intense it should feel as though we are caught in a twister. I don't but, in spite of what is going on around me, my attention is focused inward to the feelings rolling through me.

They are pleasure and possessiveness and happiness and a strange throbbing ache that seems to pulse through me incessantly.

As the rolling waves of pleasure begin to subside I feel that lazy smile of content creep across my face before I blink slowly up at Scorpius. His expression seems to mirror my own as he lets his body go limp on top of me and he presses a tender kiss to my forehead.

"That was...Wow..." I murmur tiredly. I'm asleep before he responds.


	45. Secrets

**A/N: Cherubs. I want to preface this author note with an apology. I apologise if any of the following comments offend anyone in anyway.**

**However, I want to mention the review by Vil89six about this story becoming repetitive and stating that I just like writing Smut. Well yes my dear, I do love writing smut. And reading it, and when neither of those options has appeal I love participating in Smut. Get over it. I don't care if you think that because it's true, and if you have such a problem with Smut then stop reading fanfiction written by me. Because that's how I write. And when I am a published author and mention in my acknowledgements that I was also the author of these fan fiction stories, you will come to realise that I do like Smut, but guess what... So do most normal human beings, because sex is healthy and to put it bluntly it's fun.**

**But enough about smut. Specifically to you, Vil89six, I would like to mention that you seem to be failing to understand the nature of providing a review for a fan fiction story. Several chapters ago you wrote that you hated Rose because she was so uhhh. Very, erm, expressive of you. Look, if you really hate the story so much then don't read it. It's not like anyone has a gun to your head to force you. The purpose of leaving a review is to tell an author what you thought of the chapter in a way that is constructive even when it is critical.**

**Now, as to the other parts of that review, I want to say right now that I will not under any circumstances be writing any sort of story that results in teenage pregnancy. It's not happening! So if any of you were hoping for that then I'm sorry to disappoint. However, given that I never experienced any of emotions/ negativity of being a teen mum, let alone a mother at all I feel that I am inadequate to correctly portray such scenes. Moreover, and I mean no one any offense, But I strongly disagree with teen pregnancy as a concept within literature. I disagree with the message it sends to readers because often they are teenagers, who do not be need to be influence by romantic notions that having kids is all soft skin and fluffy blankets and loving bliss.**

**Twilight did enough damage. So it is not happening.**

**However, in spite of the bluntness of the review, and the kindness of others for disagreeing, I too have been feeling that my story had begun to grow a little stale and repetitive. Now, there are some exciting bits coming up, I hope... though, I have to say guys, sometimes you make it hard. Everyone loves the chapters where they are intimate in some form, and some of you have been begging me since the 20s chapters for them to admit their feelings and to get caught and to just fall completely head over heels in love. The thing is, I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with it from there, which is why the story has begun to feel repetitive, because I'm a little worried that having them fall for each other might be the end... happily ever after and all that... And I don't wanna give up on them yet. Rose and Scorp are too much fun.**

**OK... That's my bitch session over for the week I think. So I want to throw out a Huge and very grateful THANK YOU to my most loyal reviewers and avid readers. I'd list you all but I'd feel just terrible if I missed someone. Big thank you and tightly squeezy hugs for all of you. On another, entirely unrelated note, I have registered as a Beta reader, but I'm afraid I don't know how to work it. If someone wants me to be their Beta do they message me? Can someone enlighten me please? Much love. Sorry this was so long, but I got a little crazy. My insanity is contagious =) I hope you love the chapter, please review and let me know. Again I'm sorry if I offend anyone, especially Vil89six, but I figured I deserved my rebuttal. Much Much much love my sweet cherubs. Xxxx-Kittenshift17. ;-)**

Chapter 45: Secrets.

When I open my eyes I am in a dimly light room, facing towards the fireplace, where the embers glow red in the hearth. The bed I am sleeping on is soft and warm and the arms around me are strong and familiar. Home.

The arms around me protest as I try to wriggle free of them. I smile at the gesture that first drew me to him so inexplicably. That strange possessiveness while asleep, the need to keep me pressed close against him, keeping me safe from the terrors of the night, keeping me with him as his. But as sweet as it is, I still need to get up.

When I finally manage to slip free without disturbing his soft snoring I tiptoe across the room to the cradle. The cradle where the baby girl is fussing quietly. I feel myself smile as I peer over the edge of the crib at the baby girl with a cherubic face and curly red hair. Mum told me that she looks just like I did as a baby. And just like any baby with Weasley genetics she is demanding food. No matter that it is the middle of the night. Always hungry, us Weasley's. I coo to her softly as I pick her up. She peers at me intelligently when I hold her cradled in my arms. She is a beautiful baby and she gurgles happily when I hold her to my breast to feed her. Cradling her very gently as she feeds, I wander back towards the bed.

I shake my head and smile at the way he fusses. There in our bed, fussing like our baby girl lays my husband, still asleep but fussing at my absence. He does this every night when I slip out of bed to feed our daughter. Makes soft sounds of protest and shuffles his arms about, as though he expects that I have simply rolled out of his tight embrace somehow. Even after all this time he doesn't understand in sleep that I never willingly leave his embrace. There are few things better than the feel of him holding me close and safe. Part of me yearns to gently press my hand to his stubbled cheek, but past experience has taught me that oftentimes that gesture has little effect in calming him.

Smiling softly at him I wander out of our impressive bedroom and off through this huge house. It is such a long walk to the kitchens, but experience tells me that after I have a cup of tea, my baby girl will be satisfied and that the long wander back to bed will lull her back to sleep. The house is so silent at this time of the night, despite the number of people living here. But then, Malfoy Manor has thick walls.

When I reach the kitchen I flick my wand to light the candle on the table before making myself a cup of tea with a dollop of honey in it. I smile to myself as I slowly sink onto the chair at the small kitchen table, where so many years ago I watched Astoria sit tired in her pregnancy as she carried Kyrian and I asked her about her youngest son. I even remember the way I was distracted by the way Scorp hovered nearby without his shirt on. Oh I was so uncomfortable to be discussing pregnancy with her back then.

I chuckle as I peer at the baby girl who has drifted off to sleep in my arms. Draining my cup I leave it on the table before getting to my feet and padding back through the silent house. This time I detour before returning to our bedroom. In the dim glow of firelight I peer down at the blonde haired boy where he sleeps on his tummy in his huge bed. He looks so peaceful in slumber, so innocent. If only that were the case when he was awake. Even as a boy he looks just like his father.

Bending so I don't jostle the baby I press a kiss to our son's cheek. He smiles in slumber as I pull away and tiptoe back out of the room. The next bedroom I enter is also lit only by embers within the fireplace, however this one is bigger than the last, and contains two beds instead of one.

Not that it matters much, I notice with a smile when I see the toddlers curled up together in one bed. The two of them are asleep together, facing towards each other as they lie on their sides and share a single pillow. I wonder what they fell asleep discussing. Both boys are smiling in sleep, they can't be more than three years old, and they seem to have adopted traits from both parents. Their hair is white blonde, but unlike the older boy's, theirs is tightly ringletted. In spite of that they look just like Scorpius, with high cheekbones and pink lips. The identical twin boys look like angels when they sleep.

I kiss them both before leaving the room. Mentally I compare the three boys to the girl sleeping in my arms. In spite of the dark, I can tell that her hair is the same deep red that mine has always been, while the boys all have hair such a shade of white blonde that it almost glows.

"Everything ok?" I look up when I hear the soft low voice. Sitting in bed with his knees bent up and legs wide apart is Scorpius Malfoy. He looks older than I remember, his chest filled out in the thicker set of being a grown man, rather than the wiry whip of a teenage boy I remember. He is still just as lithe though. His hair falls over his forehead while he meets my gaze. He looks troubled.

"Everything's fine. Someone was just a little bit hungry." I murmur, smiling at him reassuringly as I make my way across the room and lower the baby girl into her cot. He is still sitting on the bed when I turn around. Slowly I pad towards the bed until I am standing next to it. He looks up at me when I begin to crawl across it towards him. I don't speak until I am sitting on my feet between his bent legs.

"Are you alright?" I murmur to him, one of my hands finding its way up to cup the side of his neck gently. Briefly he closes his eyes at the feel of my hand on him. His hands come up to cradle my cheeks softly as me opens his grey eyes to look at me. "I still get scared sometimes." He murmurs to me softly "Every night when I wake up and you're gone from my arms, for just a moment I'm terrified that you've left me." He whispers before kissing my lips softly. I smile at him when he leans back, taking me with him so that I am lying on his bare chest. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I murmur to him as I snuggle my face contentedly against his warm chest.

He presses a soft kiss to my forehead before he whispers "I love you Rose."

I jolt awake fighting. The glow of the firelight and the arms around me have me thrashing to get out of his arms. I have to see if it's real.

"Rose, what it is?" His voice whispers from above my head. I shift in his arms until my tummy is pressed against his torso and lean back in his arms to peer at him. When I meet his grey eyes and scan his face I begin to calm down. Dreaming. I was only dreaming. It was all just some crazy dream.

"You alright Weasley?" he murmurs, searching my face as I begin to relax in his arms once more.

"Dreaming... I was just dreaming." I murmur back to him softly. "Strange dreams." He is silent for several long moments before he whispers

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Maybe." I hum softly "Will you tell me a secret?" I ask him softly, snaking my arm over his waist and snuggling my face into his chest, much like I did in my dream.

"What kind of secret?" He asks me.

"The kind that no one else in the school knows. Not even Albus."I reply. He stays silent for a little while.

"Will you tell me one first?" He asks me hesitantly, sounding unsure.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I murmur.

"I promise if you promise." He says.

"I promise." I whisper, strangely comfortable in his strong familiar arms and oddly eager to trade secrets with him. "Ok, don't freak out... I'm the one who invented Lust Potion." I tell him very softly. He leans back from me until he can meet my gaze.

"Are you joking?" He murmurs, unsure. I shake my head at him.

"It was an accident. But if I tell you the story then you'll know two of my secrets. You have to tell me one first." I tell him. He smirks at me in response. Have I mentioned how sexy he is when he is half asleep, naked and smirking at me like that? Because damn he is sexy!

"Strangely I'm not surprised that the type of secret you threw out was one of importance rather than something like 'I hate Peas'." He grumbles at me sounding amused. "Ok... um... I've been a registered Animagus since I was ten years old." He tells me softly. I feel my eyebrows rise doubtfully. "You don't believe me do you?" He says.

"No. No one can become an animagus at ten. The magic is way too advanced." I reply logically. He smirks at me for that.

"I did though. But if you want to hear the story you have to tell me your lust potion story first." He says evasively while he smirks at me across the bed. I narrow m eyes at him. What if this is just a trick to get me to tell him about it? I suppose I don't have anything to lose, if he tells anyone I will just have to murder him. No matter how sexy he looks right now.

"But my story gives away a second secret." I whine at him. He just keeps smirking at me. "Oh fine. I make the Love potions that Uncle George sells through his shop. Have done for a couple of years now. Anyway I had a brewing accident when I got clumsy and the Lust potion is the result. The ministry bought the recipe off me last year. It's published in the most recent potions texts." I tell him, trying not to sound too smug for my achievement.

"Nice work." He murmurs, sounding just a little bit impressed. I wink at him.

"Your turn. I still don't believe you." I reply.

"Well, as you should've worked out by now I was a particularly curious child. I got into everything I could, hence the permanent candy attachment in my mouth. I was particularly fond of flicking through the books in the library at the Manor and one day I came across the information on Animagi." He says. "What kid can look at something and realise they have the instructions on how to become an animal at will and not go for it? I kept trying it after I read the theory, but for ages nothing ever happened, because my magic wasn't strong enough or I didn't have my wand or something, who knows. Anyway, I threw some sort of tantrum at the twins screaming one day and kept wishing a hoping that I could become an animal to get away from them." He continues.

"I guess that like any kid, my magic manifested in a state of high emotional stress, and the next thing I knew I had paws." He says nonchalantly "Mum screamed when it happened. That was the only way I knew it worked. I didn't even realise until then that I had changed shape. Then I went and got stuck like that for about a week. Mum and Dad went ballistic, took me to St. Mungos and everything. The Unspeakables from the Ministry did all sorts of tests on my head to find out how I had managed it at ten, which is why I am registered. After that I could change back and forth at will, though it wore me out easily and seriously affected my magic." He finishes, smiling softly. I just stare at him sceptically.

"Prove it Malfoy." I murmur. He smirks at me.

"Now Weasley, you sure you can handle that information?" He teases me, rolling back from me until I can't touch him. I open my mouth to retort, but it turns into a shocked gasp when he changes forms right there on the bed in front of me.

I stare at him in disbelief.

There is always a feature, I read somewhere, always some sort of distinctive feature that indicates when a person is an Animagus rather than a regular animal. I suppose it could be the colour of his hair... fur... which is still the pale blonde it always is, perhaps a few shades darker.

Even in animal form he somehow manages to throw a gloating smirk at me across the bed. Though I have to admit that in this form it is far more intimidating. I cannot believe he was an animagus this whole time and no one ever knew! I watch him as he rolls to his feet... paws... before leaping down off the bed effortlessly.

How is one supposed to deal with the information that the boy they have been enemies with and fought ruthlessly with for six years, and then slept with all bloody can change into a bloody lion at will?

He turns in slow circles in front of me, showing off the lithe coiled body he has it that form. He seems to grin, or perhaps bares his teeth at me when I shuffle slightly closer to him. I want to touch him. He seems to realise what I want because he slowly climbs back onto the bed and pads heavily across it towards me until he is standing over me in a way that would be almost menacing except for the fact the he seems to be purring.

There is a part of my brain demanding that I exercise caution because instead of a one hundred and sixty pound boy I am now in the presence of a four hundred pound male lion. But there is another part that is reasoning that despite his body being shaped as a lion, he is still Scorpius Malfoy, the guy I've been shagging all year. On that rationale I reach up and bury my hand in the thick course hair of his mane.

It is the tawny I colour and tickles my fingers as I drag them through it. I grin when he leans against my hand gently, dying to be scratched. He grunts when I begin scratching him the way I would scratch behind the ears of a regular house cat. I can feel my mid reeling at this. I mean, I knew it was physically possible for teenagers to become Animagi. After all Grandpa and his friends all managed when they were in their fifth year at Hogwarts to help Teddy Lupin's dad with his monthly transformations. But I had kind of assumed that they were a special case, after all, I have always been told that they were particularly talented, at least, Grandpa James, and Sirius were. No one ever mentions their other friend all that much.

It's astounding that Malfoy is and Animagus. Though I'm still not entirely sure I believe he managed it at ten. But I suppose, he really has no reason to lie about it, because he has proved that he can in fact do it. Why lie about the age he managed it when it's cool enough that he can do it at all?

Malfoy but his giant lion head against y head when I stop scratching him. I think he meant it gently but it still topples me backwards until I'm lying flat.

"Ok. I admit that this is pretty cool. Not to mention that now I'm going to have to work even harder to achieve my own Animagus status before I finish Hogwarts, just in case I didn't already have enough on my plate." I grumble at Malfoy while he steps off e and flops down on his side next to me, making the bed creak and groan beneath the immense weight of him in that form.

I can't help but laugh when he sits back up and reaches out a huge heavy paw, claws sheathed, and drags me towards him until I am wrapped up in his front and back legs. He makes a strange noise in his throat before he rasps his scratchy lion tongue against my bare arm. I feel a little bit odd about that mostly because it doesn't exactly feel nice but doesn't hurt either. He is very warm in this form. Not to mention huge.

I feel completely dwarfed by him. As a human he makes me feel petite and even a little delicate because he is so much bigger than me in reference to height, weight and general size and strength. But like this. When he is like this I feel like I could very easily be injured, completely by accident. Although, all of that said, there is a part of me that believe Malfoy won't hurt me.

It;s a strange feeling. I mean, after all these years of rivalry between us, many of which resulted in physical scuffles between us, I think that perhaps there might be something about this year that has changed the perspective. I don't think he wishes me dead anymore. And I know I don't wish him dead. Fudge, I even think I'd miss him.

Almost subconsciously I snuggle my face into the ticklish hair of his mane over his chest. It is strangely addictive. Like the way I enjoy rubbing my face against him sometimes when he is normal, I feel myself begin to give into the sensation, snuggling my face in a circular motion against him, enjoying the feel of the warm hair against my skin. It sort of tickles, but in a tingling type way. All I know is that it feels really good.

"Weasley... I love it when you do it" his voice murmurs, startling me. When I open my eyes I realise that he has shifted back to regular human form and is still cuddling me in his arms while I rub my face against his bare chest. He chuckles at my shocked expression before pulling me closer and pressing a tender kiss to my forehead.

"That's my second secret." He whispers. "That I like the way you rub your face against me. I like what it means." I can feel my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage; it seems to pound like a fist against wood in my ears. Boom! Boom! Boom! I am aware that subconsciously I have been noticing things about him, certain ticks or habits that I 'love'. But to hear him say it! To actually use the word love, in reference to something I do, that is technically weird. It has connotations.

"And what does it mean?" I murmur so softly that I'm not sure he will hear me. I'm not sure I want him to hear me. Because I have an inkling of what it might mean, and I'm not sure I want to hear him say it. He sounds like he is smiling when he replies.

"It means that you are completely comfortable around me. That you don't care at all what I might think of a habit that under any other circumstance would be considered a little weird." He tells me. He sounds... pleased about that.

"Why do you like that Scorpius?" I whisper, not realising until the words are out that I have used his first name and that I'm not sure I want an answer. He is silent for a long time.

"Tell me something Rose, until this arrangement started you detested me, didn't you?" he asks me seriously. I snort in amusement.

"I hated you even after we started this arrangement." I reply.

"So when did you stop hating me. And I don't mean when did you actually realise you'd stopped, but when did you actually stop?"

"Well, even when this started I still hated you. I hated you more, in a way. I hated you for making me want you so much." I say "I'm not really sure when I stopped hating you. I suppose maybe at Christmas. When I was at your house at Christmas Eve. And you told me you sort of missed me." I answer truthfully. I think that must have been it, otherwise why would I have admitted that he was a god in bed?

"Do you know when I stopped hating you Weasley?" He asks me in a low voice. I shake my head. I have no idea. "I stopped hating you last Summer, when your Grandmother stuck us together and made us sleep like that. When you told me you'd knock my teeth out if I didn't stop grinding them because I couldn't sleep. When you came up with an idea so we could sleep without being uncomfortable. When, in spite of all the horrible things you and I have said and done to each other, you shuffled backwards in bed until you were pressed against me so that I was more comfortable." He tells me.

"And since then..."

I open my eyes when he lets go of me and rolls away, off the bed. I watch in silence as he pulls on his black track pants. Now I feel like I should put clothes on. Rolling over I reach over the edge of the bed and find the black jumper he gave me so very long ago. Even before we'd slept together. He watches me in silence as pull it over my head and get to my feet on the other side of the bed. The jumper is so big on me that it reaches mid thigh.

"Since then what?" I ask him very softly, watching him across the bed. He stares at me hard for several long minutes, his eyes scanning my body from the blonde ringlet in my hair all the way to my small feet, before they return to search my face. His mouth twitches a little as though he wants to smirk, but instead he says.

"Do you really sleep in that?" he nods indicatively at the dress of a jumper I am wearing that once used to belong to him.

"Almost every night." I confirm.

"Isn't that the type of thing that would be normal if you were my girlfriend?" he asks.

I nod. "You're forgetting though Malfoy, given our current arrangement I'm the closest thing you've got to having a secret girlfriend." I say smiling wickedly at him. He gives a tiny nod and slides his hands into his pockets.

"Though if you were my girlfriend it would make more sense for you to wear one of my old quidditch jerseys, right? One with my surname on it?" he asks me.

I nod affirmatively. "If I were your secret girlfriend." He looks down at his feet for a moment before he lifts those serious silver eyes to meet mine as he says

"Do you want to be?"


	46. Don't Hate Me

**A/N: Hey guys. Big thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I want to extend an apology to Vil89six, though from what I understand Vil89six is no longer reading or reviewing Take the Tumble. I apologise also to anyone else who read into the author note of my previous chapter as hostil and uncalled for. It was not written or meant that way and i took several days out after reading the offending review before responding to ensure I would not speak in anger. All that said I want all of you to understand that I can be a bitch but i try not to be. I don't want anyone to feel like they can't leave a review containing story suggestions or constructive criticism. I welcome it. Bt justification is required. Anyway, back to the story. I hope you all adored the cliffhanger. I just had to leave you all hanging my sweet cherubs. After all, what better way to keep you hooked and interested? I hope you love this chapter and that it does the previous one justice. Please please please review. So very much love to each and every one of you that takes the time to read my ramblings. xxxxxx-Kitten ;-)**

Chapter 46: Don't Hate Me.

What just happened?

Maybe I never woke up.

Maybe when I was dreaming earlier about Malfoy and I being married and having four kids, and I thought I woke up I was actually still dreaming. Maybe his being an Animagus and me telling him about my creation of the lust potion was all just a different dream. Like maybe it just switched stations mid dream. Like flipping the channel on TV, or hitting Skip mid way through a song on the radio.

Because I have to be still dreaming.

Only in dreamland would Scorpius Malfoy ask me if I wanted to be his secret girlfriend. He would never ask me to be his girlfriend! Secret or not.

It wouldn't happen. It just wouldn't.

But if that were the case, then why is he still standing across the bed from me, wearing an expression of worried anticipation as he grey eyes search my face for some sort of hint? Surely when one realises they are dreaming they wake up, right?

Surely Scorpius Malfoy, my lifetime rival, turned fuck buddy turned secret friend did not just ask me, Rosemarie Weasley if I wanted to be his girlfriend.

What alternate universe have I fallen into?

I can feel my mouth opening and closing in shock at his question. How could he just throw that out there like this? How can he spring this on me after I've woken up from dreaming of being happily married to him? After we had the most intense, earth-shattering sex I've ever had?

Scorpius never takes his eyes off me. He just stands there, shirtless, his entire body coiled in anticipation, as though he is bracing himself for rejection as he waits for me to respond in some sort of coherent way. Some form that is actually audible.

"What?" I squeak at him "What did you say?"

His eyes narrow a little bit, as though he thinks I might be asking him this just to hear him ask me again.

"I said, Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He repeats, his voice low with the tension that is rapidly building between us. Oh sweet Merlin in Tartarus! I'm not dreaming. I'm awake. I even jus pinched myself to make sure.

"You can't ask me that!" I blurt, my mind kicking back into gear, like a record needle set straight on the record again. Snapping back into high range, the gears grinding and screeching as they fight to keep up with my brain waves of panic.

"Why not?" he demands, looking slightly irritated at me. I feel myself begin to move. Though whether I'm going forwards, sideways or backwards is anyone's guess.

"Because we agreed!" I say. "We agreed at the beginning that this whole arrangement was purely physical. That this was nothing but sex to deal with intense sexual tension. That there would be no sort of feelings involved. That we were just going to use each other." I can hear the hint of hysteria in my own voice as he stalks towards me and I realise that as he does, I have begun backing away from him.

"Tell me Rose, does it seem to you like it's just physical? Like there aren't any feelings tangled up in there? Because if that were the case, you and I would still be enemies. And are we enemies Rose?" He demands. His accent has grown thick in his anger.

And he is angry, I can see it in the way he stalks towards me, in the way his eyes have narrowed on me until they are grey slits, in the way his fist has clenched. Angry that instead of just answering like a regular girl would I am panicking.

"No. We aren't. Because just sex is completely impossible. Which is how after years of hatred we ended up friends. How you ended up being my date to the damn Ball last night! Why I bloody well saved you life in front of the whole school instead of enjoying the view as you plummeted to your death!" He snarls at me. I narrow my eyes right back at him. He ignores my expression though, stepping closer until he is in my face and I realise that I am pressed against a wall.

"Explain to me how it is that if this was just physical, I know more about you than the majority of your family and friends." He takes another step closer until his body is brushing against mine.

My mind is scrambling. I know that we aren't enemies, I know we've gone and gotten feelings involved. Even more importantly I know that there is a distinctly large part of me that very much likes the sound of the idea of being his girlfriend. And I have a feeling that if I say yes that I'll end up falling in love with him.

And then I'll be completely screwed!

"If it's just sex, why don't we hate each other anymore Rose? And don't even try to lie to me and tell me that you hate me when not five minutes ago you admitted you don't. You don't hate me! And I sure as hell don't hate you!" He growls down at me his accent so thick that I am having a little trouble understanding what he is saying.

That's about the time my brain blue screens from an overload of information.

Which is why I find myself reaching up on my tiptoes and pulling his face down until I can reach his lips. And then we're kissing. Kissing with all the crazy intensity that is flying around us and the tension that is practically crackling in the air. His hands seize my shoulders in a grip so tight it hurts as he kisses me back fiercely. I begin to lose myself in the feel of this kiss. In the feel of him pressed so intimately against me the feel of his grip biting into my shoulders.

Until he jerks me backwards by the shoulders.

I look at him in bewilderment.

"You owe me an answer Rose. I won't let you distract me from this." He snarls as I try to kiss him again. His lips are red and a little swollen and my hands are tangled in his hair. His grip on my shoulders is still tight and he has taken a small step back from me, putting a distance between us. I can see from the way his silver eyes have darkened that it is a measure to try and keep from giving into his lustfulness.

I just glare up at him. Not answering, even as I chew my bottom lip.

"Rose..." he begins softly, all anger leaking out of his voice as he peers down at me. I grit my teeth as I shiver at his accent again. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I shove him backwards away from me.

"How can you ask me that?" I demand angrily, trying to rein in the terror rolling beneath my words. "I don't even know how to be anyone's girlfriend, let alone yours!" I screech pacing away from him. "You aren't allowed to ask me to just be your girlfriend! Not when my head is already completely screwed up about you!" I growl at him. He looks at me in confusion, silently raising his eyebrows because he has no idea what I mean.

In response I dig into the pocket of my jumper and hurl the photograph envelope at him. All the pictures that Kelvin Graham took of us at the ball are in that envelope. The ones that clearly show there is far more than rivalry between Malfoy and I. I feel just a little but better when the envelope thumps against his chest. I keep pacing as he silently open the package and pulls out all of the photos.

Stealing glances at him I gauge his reaction to each one as he shuffles through them. He looks... pleased and maybe a little bit amazed. I have to admit, we looked amazing there together. People were right when they said we look good together. The truth is that we do. An in spite of the almost constant arguing we work well together when we want to.

"What do these have to do with you being my girl?" He asks me, putting the photos on the bed and moving to stand in the middle of my pacing path. I stop and glare up at him. His face is serious as he asks me, though I can see just a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Those were obviously taken last night. Do we really look like we are enemies?" I demand of him. He smirks down at me.

"That's kind of my point Baby." He says smirking "We aren't enemies, and it's beginning to show. Which is why you should be my girlfriend."

I make a high pitch noise of protest in my throat at his words.

"I don't know how to be anyone's girlfriend." I grumble at him, crossing my arms over my chest. He snorts at me in amusement.

"Because I know so much about being someone's boyfriend?" he says sarcastically. I shove him.

"Don't give me that! You had a string of girlfriends last year!" He smirks at my words

"Taking notice even then hey Baby?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Look Rose, yeah I had a bunch of girlfriends last year. Notice how they are all past tense. Do you know why most of them ended up breaking it off with me?" he asks crossing his own arms across his bare chest, drawing my eyes to his amazing body. He sounds amused as he starts speaking again.

"The majority ditched me because of you." He says in that low voice that makes my tummy do flips. I quirk an eyebrow at him. "They got irritated that instead of paying attention to them I was too busy arguing with you about something. Or picking a fight with you or getting on detention because of you. So you see how well I did at being someone's boyfriend. Not to mention, you're completely insane!" he grumbles at me.

I narrow my eyes on him. "It's still experience at being with someone. The closest thing I've ever had to having a boyfriend is this arrangement with you."I argue. He smirks.

"Hence making me the logical choice as your actual boyfriend." He quips.

"And what about everything else. As far as the rest of the world is concerned you and I still detest each other. How do you think our families and friends would react if we just wandered out of here and went 'Oh by the way everyone, we've been shagging all year and now we're an item. Don't be alarmed or anything but we don't want to kill each other anymore, just shag each other's brains out whenever possible.' Yeah that'd go down really well. The ones that didn't die of shock would try and murder you." I say sarcastically. Malfoy chuckles at me.

"Baby, you should pay more attention. If anyone were to look closely enough they would work it all out anyway. The only way we've gotten away with this for this long is because your mammoth Family aren't around to notice that you and I go missing at the same times. Al notices when I do, but he doesn't talk to the others often enough to know that you go missing at the same time. Actually now that I think about it I'm beginning to suspect that the entire school is deluded. Most of the time we have hickeys at the same time too. But they don't put it together because they are convinced we hate each other. I can't believe your cousins are so dense." He says sounding amused. I shove him again. "But the point is, you're practically my secret girlfriend anyway. Why not just make it official between us?" he says reasonably.

He has a point. For all intents and purposes he might as well be. After all we shag all the time, and snuggle and all that stuff. And it's not like I'm interested in anyone else in this bloody school. I narrow my eyes at him.

"So what you're saying is that nothing would really change at all. Everything between us would still be a complete secret?" I query.

"Unless you want to go public with it." He says, smirking down at me "It really doesn't bother me either way. After all, it's only your family that would be the problem." He adds.

I raise my eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?" I demand. He smirks at me.

"Weasley, just because you have a stunted relationship with your parent's doesn't mean I do." He tells me softly "Maybe your parents like to live in the dark about you. Or maybe your family is just so big that it is easier for stuff to slip through the cracks, like personality changes. But my family worked it out a few months in." He says as I stare at him in horror.

What is he saying?

"Don't look at me like that Baby." He whispers, uncrossing his arm and taking my hand, tugging it out of my own crossed arms arrangement. "Mum never outright asked if there was something going on, but after they met you and Christmas and got those pictures of me with my fingers in your pockets... you were there you heard what they said when we left the room. It was the twins that got them thinking. Dad asked me about it on Boxing Day." He tells me gently tugging on my arm as he steps backwards to the bed.

He sits down on the edge before tugging me down to sit on his lap. I think I may be in shock because I don't even put up a fight.

"What did he ask you? What did you tell him?" I blurt out.

"Well, like I said, the twins go them thinking. I hadn't really realised until then, but the thing where I stand with my chin resting on the top of your head, that's something I had subconsciously picked up from Dad. Him and Mum stand like that sometimes. The entire time you were at home, and all day at the Potter's for Christmas he was noticing us. You and me, how we interacted. He didn't say anything until Boxing day, wandered into my room when I was reading." Scorpius explains softly. I notice when he begins toying with my jumper that he has his arms around me again.

"He sort of sprang it on me. Just outright asked me '_Scorp, what's going on with you and Rose Weasley?_' I just about dropped my book. '_What do you mean?'_ I said. He said '_You and her have been rivals all through school?_' he asked me. I nodded at him. That's when he picked up the picture Mum took of you and me _'Awfully intimate stance for two people who supposedly can't stand the sight of each other_.' He said to me sarcastically. I just stared back at him, but I think he could tell. He just smirked at me for a minute before he said '_How Long_?'... so I told him. '_Since September'_ I said to him and he nodded in that way he does, as though he knew all along anyway. He didn't say anything for ages afterwards, just sat on the end of my bed looking around my room. I didn't say anything either. I mean, what do you really say to your old man when he just asked you how long you'd been shagging the girl you're supposed to hate and you tell him you've been shagging her for four months?" Scorpius says sounding amused.

I think I may have died earlier in the conversation.

Though I'm still not entirely convinced that I have actually woken up. Perhaps this is all just a particularly vivid and realistic dream.

"Anyway after what felt like forever he said 'She's a nice girl. And from what I've seen and heard of her you'd be lucky to have her.' Then he just walked back out of my room and didn't mention it again for months." Scorpius finishes.

"You Dad knows?" I demand hysterically. Honestly I was dancing with the man not twelve hours ago. And he's know since last year that I've been having casual, frequent sex with his son all bloody year! Oh sweet Merlin. No wonder he kept giving me knowing looks. Bloody hell!

"Yeah, He knows. And guess what Rosie?" Malfoy murmurs "He doesn't care. He was the one who mentioned tonight that it was probably time I asked you out."

"And why did he suggest that?" I ask, terrified of his answer. I mean, it's not like I have any more excuses I can pull out of my bag of tricks. And my damn hormones are insisting that being his girlfriend is an excellent idea.

"Because I told him how much I fancy you." He replies softly. I think I can feel my heart melting just a little bit. Come one, I mean what girl can resist being told something like that? I get to my feet, even as I feel him recoil slightly at my putting some distance between us. I pace away him across the room, my body instantly noticing the sense of loss without him touching me. When I reach the mantel of the fireplace I press my hands against it for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the glowing embers giving off heat that warms my bare legs. I can hear Scorpius breathing in the silence of the room. And I can feel his eyes on me, even from here.

I don't know how to say this to him.

For just a moment I lean my head against the cool smooth wood of the mantle over the fireplace as I try to gather my thoughts into coherent words. And as I do I realise that for all that I used to plot his demise, I am now terrified to hurt him. Slowly I turn back to face him.

He looks so... apprehensive. His blonde hair is sticking out at odd angles from sleep and from me running my hands through it repeatedly, his smooth face is marred by lines of anxiety, his lithe body is hunched forwards slightly where he sits on the end of the bed looking dejected. And his eyes. Those alluring grey eyes are watching me so intently that you would think I was about to explode. Taking a deep steadying breath in I meet his intent gaze almost dreading the words that are about to fall from my lips. I lick my lips once before I whisper,

"Alright. I 've got no bloody idea how. But yes. I'll be your girlfriend."


	47. Relationshp Parameters

**A/N: My God Cherubs, That took so much longer thn it should have. I'm very sorry for making you all wait so long for this new chapter. I was feeling a little uninsprired and kept getting distracted by my uni friends and my boyfriend and my assignments. But here it is. The new chapter that you have all been dying for. I hipe your all having wonderful Summers in the nothern hemisphere and that those of you in the Southern hemispere are excited about curling up in front of your computers to read fanfiction all winter somewhere cosy. So very much love to all of you for your reviews. I love knowing that you guys check regularly for updates and that you think it s a good stry... otherwise writing 350 typed A4 pages so far would all have been for nothing =) Please keep reviewing cherubs. So very very very much Love to all. xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 47: Relationship Parameters.

I jolt awake in bed with my heart racing, the way I only ever jolt awake when I feel like I'm falling. Which is ridiculous because there is no way I could be falling. Not when I'm asleep in my boyfriend's arms. My boyfriend who clutches me possessively against him during sleep. So close that I can feel the familiar pressure of his chin resting on the top of my head. He has his arms wrapped around me, one beneath my neck as a pillow which curls down and presses gently against my chest. The other is wrapped tightly around my waist and across my tummy. His legs are intertwined with mine as well, which is interesting given how much longer they are than mine.

He is snoring very softly. I find it strangely endearing, though I attribute that to the fact that the only other guys I have ever witnessed sleeping have almost all been related to me and snore with a certain Weasley/Potter vigour that I have yet to see rivalled by anyone. Not Malfoy though. When he snores it is soft and light rather than loud and rumbling. I can't stand the snoring of my family. Mostly because it wakes me up. Which is pathetic given that whenever I'm home I hear both Dad and Hugo snore every night not to mention that every now and then Roxy honks out a few here.

Now, I know I wake up like this on a regular basis these days, after all it's not like Malfoy and I can keep our hands off each others, but today is different.

Because I have a _Boyfriend_!

Me!

Rose Weasley! The girl who spends far too much time studying, playing quidditch and picking fights to even think that a boyfriend might be a nice idea, let alone plausible. The girl who knows that getting a boyfriend in the same month as final exams is a completely disastrous.

But I have a bloody boyfriend!

Call me what you will but I feel I have the right to be completely over-the-top with girlie-ness about this. Truthfully I didn't think I'd even consider having a boyfriend until I had left Hogwarts and got some sort of job with the Ministry for Magic. I think I might like to be an Unspeakable of some kind, or maybe a botanist for Magical herbs and Fungi and plants. Who knows really, something with plants and Potion making though. Unless I start mass producing and selling my hair and beauty Potions.

And now I have a boyfriend. An honest to Merlin, flesh and blood boyfriend. Whom used to be my enemy. Who is also completely amazing in bed.

A boyfriend that outright told me last night that he fancies me, in spite of the fact that up until recently I believed he thought I was good for nothing but a decent shag and a challenging debating adversary. And I can't even begin to really analyse how I feel about all of this. I mean I'm excited and nervous and terrified and happy and shocked and relieved and panicked and pleased, all at the same time.

Trying not to wake said boyfriend I reach across the bed for my wand so that I can summon the photograph package to myself. The ones Kelvin Graham took last night of me and my new boyfriend. Not to mention the packet of mints I shoved into my pocket last night from my trunk. It simply does not do to go kissing one's boyfriend with bad morning breath.

Damn it Weasley pull it together! This is not the time for gushy, girly ridiculousness. Taking out the pictures again I can't help smiling as I sort through them. They are completely distracting in the beauty of the photography itself, not to mention that I am completely absorbed in the images as the occupants of each one sway and dance and smile and smirk. The chemistry between Malfoy and I is so obvious in these pictures that I can't help wondering if maybe this is the type of thing Dominique and Roxy noticed when they were teasing me for having sexual tension with Malfoy at the beginning of the year.

I pause on one picture in particular, one that I must have skipped over in my panic last night. It's one that Kelvin must have taken time out from getting to know his daughter to capture because it is a picture of Malfoy and I during the final dance last night. We are pressed close together, my head is on Malfoy's chest, his chin is resting on my head like it is now and his arms are wrapped around my waist, his hands resting low and possessively on my lower back. His eyes are closed and he has a small smile on his face. During the entire twenty or so seconds of captured time we revolve slowly and as we do my face appears. Like him I had my eyes closed and I am also smiling softly.

"That's my favourite one." Scorpius's voice whispers from above me, scaring the living daylights out of me. He chuckles as I startle in his arms pulls back a little. I feel a strange sort of warmth when he presses a kiss to the back of my head in spite of my hair, which is probably all tangled.

"Easy baby." He murmurs into my ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive shell.

"Morning Boyfriend." I murmur back to him, still staring at the picture. He snorts softly in my ear as his hand lifts off my tummy and snatches a mint out of the bag. I hear him pop it into his mouth, though it makes no sense to me how he can stand to eat them, I detest the taste of mint when my saliva tastes all sweet from lollies and the guy has lollies permanently affixed to his gums.

When he is done he takes the photos from me and puts them away on the other side of the bed before he takes hold of me and turns me until he can press his lips softly to mine. His good-morning kiss takes my breath away. It's gentle and soft and warm and feels particularly nice against my lips. I can feel myself smiling when he pulls back from me and when I open my eyes I see that he is watching me with that familiar smirk of his.

"Did you sleep well Rose?" he asks me softly. I smirk right back at him. Considering the way he reacted when I said yes to becoming his girlfriend I don't think I had much choice in how I slept.

"I did. And you?" I ask him, fighting to keep the blush from my cheeks as my brain hurls images from last night at me.

_Malfoy stared at me. So intently. Just staring as though my words hadn't registered in his mind. I could feel myself beginning to panic. What if this was all just some crazy joke that he thought he'd play to try and get me to say I'd be his damn girlfriend and now he is panicking because I agreed._

"_Really?" he finally murmured. His body beginning to straighten now that there was no longer a fear of rejection. I nodded at him, watching him just as intently as he was watching me. Very slowly his face had spilt into a smile so wide it looked like it might break his face. He got slowly to his feet and staked towards me. I could even see the way he kept the muscles in check, as though restraining himself from leaping at me and ravishing me right there on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace. Instead he just stalked closer and closer. His eyes travelling over my bare legs and my face. The rest of me was swimming somewhere beneath the jump o stole from him so many months ago._

_When he reached me he cupped my face in the palm of his large right hand, peering down at me through the firelight as I watched the way the flames danced within his quicksilver eyes. I may have gotten lost in those silver eyes, especially when he leaned down and kissed my lips with such raw possessive passion that I knew this time that I really was being claimed by him._

"Mmm better than I have in a while." Scorpius interrupts my daydreaming with his reply and I feel myself blush at the things that followed last night's kiss.

"So... erm... we were both a little distracted last night and I guess you didn't hear me say it, but I have n idea how to be your girlfriend." I say, leaning back from him and curling around until I am sitting with my legs crossed up like a pretzel. "I mean, I know how conventional couples work, after all I live with Loz. Get that normal couples go on dates, say and do embarrassingly affectionate things to each other in public and all that. But what do we do?" I ask him.

"What do you want to do?" Malfoy asks me seriously, watching me from across the bed where he is stretched out on his back wearing those black track pants of his.

"I don't know, I mean, regular couples generally get together before they start having insanely addictive casual sex." I tell him, ignoring the way he is smirking at me. "From what I saw with Loz and James there seems to be that whole stage where we should get to know each other, usually done in the 'dating phase'. Again that usually comes before crazy sex or actually agreeing to be a couple. I guess we could work on getting to know each other?" I say, aware of how uncertain I sound. I'm a little daunted by this whole thing and I really don't like it. I like being prepared and knowing things.

Malfoy just keeps on smirking at me across the bed. "What do you want to know Weasley?" he asks. I feel myself relax just a little bit when I hear him use my last name. There is something that is just so familiar about him calling me by my surname rather than my first name or any kind of pet name. "I suppose it would make more sense to first list the things you do know about me, and then I'll do the same and we can go from there deal?"

I smile, feeling better with every second. This is just like recalling memorised information for a test. I can handle a test.

"Ok, um, well obviously I know your name. I know that your best friend is Albus, I know that you're enemy has always been me. I know you live in Scotland at Malfoy Manor, I know both of your parents are still living and that your Dad was once a Death Eater. I know you have eleven year old twin sisters named Millie and Emily, and a baby brother named Kyrian. I know your favourite colour is red, though before this year I suspect it was black. I know your favourite food is something called Durnock Dreams. I know you're an Animagus and that your animal form is a lion. I know your birthday is in March. I know you are now seventeen. I know you're too smart for your own good, particularly gifted with Transfiguration, and pack a wicked _Confringo_ curse.

"You forgot that I'm a god in bed" Malfoy quips, smirking at me. I can't help noticing that he seems pleased at how much knowledge I have stored in my brain concerning him. I just give him a droll stare which makes him chuckle.

"My turn huh?" he says grinning. I nod at him interested to see how much information he has stockpiled on me. "Ok well I know your name, obviously. I know your best friend and favourite is Fred, and that your enemy has always been me until recently. I know you live in Godric's Hollow not far from Albus though I've never actually been to you house despite you having been to mine. I know your favourite colour is Yellow and that you have an armchair named Henry. I know one of your favourite foods is pizza and that you have a phoenix tattoo that your family does not know about. I know you have an eagle owl named Harold. I know that both of your parents are alive and well and that you have a kid brother who's so much taller than you that it's just a little bit funny. I know you invented the Lust potion and that you make the Love potions you uncle sells. I know you are particularly good at Potions and Herbology. I also know from firsthand experience that you have a nasty right hook because of years of boxing." He tells me, grinning widely.

I stare at him in shock. How is it that as my enemy he probably learned more about me than some of my family members? I mean, I could ask Dominique to list off all the things she knows about me as a person. She could list a hundred memories from stuff when we were younger, but I strongly doubt that she could even tell me what my best subject was or that I have my tattoo or even the name of my armchair. I mean, Fred knows almost all of my secrets, excluding all the ridiculousness surrounding my carnal relationships with Scorpius Malfoy. But other than Fred, I suspect that Malfoy may have just listed more basic information I would expect my friends to know about me.

"What's the matter, Rose?" Scorpius asks me softly, watching me with that wicked smirk of his. "Don't look so surprised. After all the saying does go 'Know thy enemy'." He tells me smugly. "Besides, you knew about the same amount of information about me as I did about you." He continues when I just stare at him in shock. After a little longer of my silent staring he shoves me sideways. I begin to snicker as he gets to his feet.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks me curiously. I smirk at him.

"I just can't believe you know more about me than the majority of the people I'm friends with and related to. How did this even happen?" I ask him, watching as he stretches languidly. More importantly, how is it fair that he is so scrumptious? There is no way that it can be fair for him to have abs that put a washboard to shame. He smirks down at me in a way that makes me wonder if I'm drooling over the sight of my boyfriend's sexy abs. I watch the way he reaches for his clothing, feeling my head begin to shake from side to side in silent denial when I realise he is trying to put his shirt on.

"What are you doing?" I demand in bewilderment. He grins evilly.

"Baby, I'm starving. You need to pt you pants on and come to breakfast with me." He tells me honestly. I get up and find my pants before my brain processes his words.

When I meet his gaze with narrowed eyes he smiles encouragingly though his eyes are twinkling wickedly.

"I can't go to breakfast with you." I tell him flatly.

"Actually baby, you can. Mostly because it's only seven AM. And it's the day after the ball so no one will actually be out of bed. Not to mention that it is a Sunday." He says rationally. I'm beginning to think that my boyfriend is evil and has been plotting to ruin my reputation all along.

"I cannot go to breakfast with you the day after we went to the ball together and I am now supposedly spending time with my non-existent secret boyfriend who was jealous over the fact that I went to the ball with you." I respond as I pull my red sweat pants on, enjoying the way his eyes linger on my curves beneath the stretchy fabric.

"Sure you can Baby," he murmurs huskily "Because you actually are with your secret boyfriend."

"And how long do you expect to stay my secret boyfriend if we go to breakfast together dressed liked this?" I argue, only half noticing that he is slowly leading me out of the room and up the ramp behind the statue.

Scorpius reaches up and lifts me from the back of the statue, holding me against his chest as I slide down off the statue. I can't help the little smile that plays at the corners of my mouth at the tenderness of his hold and I simply cannot resist wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Smiling wickedly he presses me against him, wrapping his arms around my waist until I'm pressed deliciously against his warm torso. But oh sweet Merlin it feels o good to be pressed close to him. Especially when he leans down presses his soft warm lips to mine in the most delectable kiss I've ever been given.

I completely lose myself in the sensation coursing through me at the feel of his tongue sweeping against mine, massaging and teasing my own even as he nips at my lips. Merlin this boy could kiss my socks right off. He kisses me so intently that I don't realise what is happening until it is far too late. I gasp when I pull back, panting from the passion of his kiss, even as I peer around and realise that in spite of kissing the daylights out of me and having me wrapped intimately around him, Scorpius is no longer standing in the corridor with the statue. Instead he is wandering along with me wrapped around him, though the corridors of the dungeon that leads towards the Great Hall.

Completely outraged that he would risk just wandering along kissing me like this where anyone could see us I unlatch my arms and legs from around him and drop to my feet in front of him even though he is still trying to wander along. Then I proceed to punch him in the chest.

"What was that for?" he demands irritably.

"I thought we agreed this was going to be exactly the same as before. That we would keep everything a secret to greatly increase the chance of the two of us living long enough to graduate next year!" I snarl at him as I spin on my heels and stalk away from him. "How are we supposed to keep it a secret that I'm now you bloody girlfriend rather than your enemy as the rest of the world believes, when you're wandering down the corridors in the dungeon at some awful time of the morning with me wrapped around you like a whore while you kiss the daylights out of me?"

I spin in an angry fury again when I hear him chuckle wickedly.

"You know Baby, you're going to go and hurt my feelings if you keep going on about being worried that people will find out that we've been shagging all year and I fancy you enough that we're an item." He tells me demurely.

"I'm going to hurt a whole lot more than your feelings if you go around trying to get us caught out Malfoy!" I snarl sinisterly at him before I storm off away from him down the corridor, cursing him for his long legs as he easily keeps up with me. He chuckles softly to himself but seems to have a learned a thing or two by now and wisely keeps his mouth shut.

I storm into the Great Hall, muttering under my breath as I realise that just like he said it would be, it is completely devoid of people. I pause for just a moment as I silently admire the handiwork of the house elves. The Great Hall has been completely cleaned after last night. Everything of the decorations is packed away and the house table have been returned to their places within the hall.

As I take a step forwards, heading for the Gryffindor table Malfoy stops me by catching my hand in his. I turn towards him with my eyes narrowed. He is smiling very sweetly at me. A smile that makes me hesitate for just a few moments.

"Rose, please eat breakfast with me." He murmurs softly in spite of the empty hall. Oh Merlin. That sweet smile somehow penetrates my irritation at him and I feel myself nod my agreement. His eyes sparkle as he leads me towards the Slytherin table. As he does I can't help noting the way he was interwoven his finger with mine so that we are holding hands like a real couple. There is something strangely sweet about it that makes me feel warm and fuzzy knowing that he is doing it because he wants to, rather than because Gram has forced us.

As I feel that warm fuzzy feeling grow somewhere beneath my breast bone I realise something.

As an adversary Malfoy is a fierce and worthy opponent. As a fuck buddy he is unmatchable. But I have a terrible, terrible feeling that as a boyfriend he may just know all the tricks in a way that will have him winning every time. Something I know I should be extremely worried about, but right now, the way he is holding my hand and insisting I eat breakfast with him makes him damn near perfect.


	48. ShIt Happens

**A/N: CHERUBS! finally i have the next chapter written. Sorry it took so long and i hope you haven't all lost faith in me, i got super busy with uni work as i had a huge assignment due and you all know how procrastination is the biggest distraction =) But here it i =) i hope you love t. I had fun writing it and i hope t havt ht next one up again soon.**

**Now, some of you lovely dearie's have bought to my attention that there is another story on here that is, I suppose we'll say a Copy Cat, of mine. The story s Called "Don't Mess with Me." Now i did know about this story, and have since i don't know maybe chapter 40 or so. And if any of you were curious enough to look into it you will know that the author of that particular story also happens to be a faithfully reviewing fan of this one. So i'm not really sure whether i should be flattered that my story has had such an effect that there is someone subconsciously recreating, or if i should be pissed that someone thinks they could write my version better than me... I'm hoping That she is unaware how much hers is like my own. **

**But anyway. Thank you to all of you who bought it to my attention, but i'm really not too worried, after all here we are paying with Rowling's characters so who am i to complain?**

**On another note, i have questions about whether or not i will be carrying this story on into 7th year... i want to say yes, but I will jst have to wait and see how t all pans out. Though at this point it probably will. I hope you love this chapter. Please please please review =) So much love my cherubs =) xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 48: Sh...It Happens.

Just to be on the safe side, I sit across from Scorpius, rather than next to him. Mostly because it just wouldn't do to have people coming in here and seeing us sitting next to each other. It's bad enough that we're sitting together at all, because really, what are the odds that two people who are supposed to hate each other would be at breakfast at the same time, this early on a Sunday morning?

Scorpius smirks at me from across the table and I can't help noticing again how sexy he looks in his long sleeved grey shirt and his baggy black track pants. Truthfully the only way he could look any sexier would be if he had one of his quidditch jerseys on. Because while I may never admit it out loud, he looks scrumptious when he is wearing the Slytherin colours. And damn him for the way his white blonde fringe is hanging into his eyes.

Is it bad that I have grown so accustomed to his face that I may just know his features almost as well as I know my own?

What with his button nose and wicked quicksilver eyes and high cheekbones, not to mention his strong jaw and those lips. Merlin, those delicious lips! I even know that he has exactly three freckles on his nose.

He just keeps smirking at me wickedly from across the table.

"What Malfoy?" I grumble at him as a smorgasbord of breakfast foods appear on plates between us. Oh I do so love those hard working house elves. Them with their infinite knowledge in the ways of cooking all the foods I so adore in a way that makes them taste like perfection. I reach immediately for some bacon and toast, piling the sizzling bacon onto my thickly sliced pieces of toast as my mouth begins to water.

When I have the first bite in my mouth I look back up at my boyfriend and watch in fascination as he piles his plate high with scrambled eggs and poached eggs and beans and bacon and sausages and toast and tomato and mushrooms and hash browns and some bubble. I stare at him as I slowly chew each delicious bite of my food, well aware of the fact that the arrival of food distracted both of us from the fact that he didn't answer my question.

He doesn't even look up at me again until he has finished piling his plate high with a mountain of food. And when he does he places a large forkful of eggs on his tongue and begins to chew his food before he smirks at me again. How is it that he manages to look so evil and so sexy at the same time?

"You have a huge hickey on the side of your neck," he tells me sweetly. He even uses the same tone he would use if he were telling me I had food stuck between my teeth. I try to pin point where he is looking and realise that the damn thing must high on my neck, right up under my left ear. I narrow my eyes on him. He seems far too pleased about the fact that he has marked my skin. I swear he is flaunting the fact that I agreed to be his girlfriend.

It's as though he is just dying for us to get caught.

"Malfoy why are you so eager to get us caught and have people know we're together?" I ask him as I watch him shovel a huge forkful of bubble and bacon and beans into his mouth. He grins at me around his food. When he is finished chewing and finally swallows his food he smiles at me softly.

"Is this a trick question, Baby?" he asks me.

I shake my head at him, feeling strangely curious about this. Why would he want to get us caught? After all, as far as the rest of the school is concerned, Malfoy and I are enemies. Though last night may have made a significant dent in that theory. But still, we argue almost constantly when we aren't shagging, and for some reason he decided he enjoyed all of that enough to fancy me.

Now I know what you're thinking, 'Oh come on Rose, you fancy him too and you know it!' but that is beside the point. Obviously I had to have started to fancy him at some stage, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to be his girlfriend now would I? Which is exactly my point! I agreed to be his girlfriend after I spent almost an entire academic year shagging him. So I'm his bloody girlfriend. Why would he want to get us caught and have everyone find out and then freak out?

Which they will. Hell, if my family ever finds out I think Dad really would have a heart attack. And Fred, he'd flip his lid. He may like Malfoy well enough, but he has always been a little protective of me, especially as far as Malfoy is concerned because Malfoy is always insulting me. He has been acutely aware of the arguments between Malfoy and myself since my fourth year, though that was because he realised that Malfoy calling me fat had hit a nerve.

There was a time around then, when I was going through puberty and had my first visit from the painters and decorators and all those growing up things, that I grew particularly paranoid about my weight. Up until then I had been pushing four foot five and weighed seventy pounds, but when I hit puberty and got boobs and hit my last growth spurt I jumped up to five foot three and now weigh one hundred pounds.

And Malfoy said something.

I think Freddy noticed how much it upset me when I stopped eating as much and wore baggier clothing. And I'm almost positive that he said something to Malfoy because Malfoy very rarely says anything about my weight when we pick on each other. Which probably saved me some sort f mental break down, but that really isn't the point.

The point here is that if any of my family work out that I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy, who by all definitions I am supposed to hate, the collective mass of them will probably try to murder my new boyfriend.

"No. It's not a trick question." I tell Malfoy when I finish chewing another mouthful of food "And don't give me a crappy answer either." I add threateningly.

He smirks wickedly at the fact that I know him well enough to expect him to try and evade the topic.

"You really don't get it do you Weasley?" he asks me, suddenly serious as he fixes me a look that I feel confident I have never seen from him when looking at me before. He looks... confused.

"What don't I get?" I demand.

"You don't get it, why I want to get us caught out..." he says, I think he is hoping I will jump in and tell him that I do get it. I just give me a droll stare.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mutters from across the table. Then he looks me right in the eye across the table.

"Weasley, I had the best set up going. I had a girl with far more passion than her tiny body should ever be able to handle, willing to shag me at will and argue with me constantly and in a way that ends up with us wanting to shag each other all over again." He says, smirking at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Are you being deliberately dense about this?" he demands when I just keep staring at him. I shake my head.

"Tell me Weasley, given that you're supposedly the second smartest witch of this century, not to mention friends with more guys than girls, how is it that you can't work out why the guy you've been shagging all year would up and ask you to be his girlfriend." He snarls at me.

See, now I do feel a little dense for not getting it sooner. I begin to smirk at him just a little bit, mostly because I'm still going to make him spell it out for me.

"Rose" he begins, trying to sound calm, it's not working. It just sounds forced. Which makes it funny and I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from giggling.

"I want to bloody well get us caught for the same blood reason I asked you to be my girlfriend rather than just my fuck buddy. Because you're bloody well mine and I want the rest f the damn world to know that unless they want to deal with me they can keep their bloody hands off you." He snarls.

"So what you're saying here" I begin slowly, enjoying the way his temper seems to be simmering just below the surface. "Is that the only reason you asked me to be your girlfriend is because you're selfish and didn't want to share me?"

I do giggle just a little bit when his right eye begins to twitch.

"Yeah Weasley, that's the only bloody reason" he snarls angrily "And the fact that last night I bloody well told you a fancy you meant nothing at all so it couldn't possibly be why I want people to know that you're my girl!"

"I didn't think so." I reply enjoying the game of baiting him. "I knew you were just saying it to get me to sleep with you." I say in a mock bitter voice.

"Yeah because it couldn't possibly be that Merlin forbid, I might actually think you're the most beautiful girl I know, or that no one else gets me so bloody riled up and turned at the same time that I can't decide whether I want to strangle you or shag you senseless against the nearest flat surface. I couldn't have possibly begun to fantasy you because your company drives me completely insane and yet when I'm away from you I practically go crazy with wanting to see you roll your damn eyes at me again."

I can't seem to wipe the triumphant grin off my face at his words, which seem to be getting progressively louder as he gets angrier at me. I am about to speak in response when he continues his tirade

"I couldn't possibly want to get bloody well caught so that you have to actually decide on way or the other how you feel about me. And there's certainly not a chance that I told you I fancy you to get you to be my damned girlfriend" he says so loudly that he is almost shouting at me across the table "Because I knew you'd completely freak out if I told you I'd bloody well FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

I think that somewhere during the last sentence my jaw may have actually completely unhinged, which would explain why it is currently dangling somewhere around my belly button.

My eyes search his face where he is now sitting staring at me angrily. His hands are clenched so tightly around his knife and fork that they have gone completely white. His white blonde hair is hanging over his creased forehead as he frowns at me. He seems as surprised as I am that he has just yelled at me that he is in love with me. His eyes are wild as anger and terror war within the silver pools.

I know I'm supposed to say something. Honestly, this is like one of those awful moments in a novel or a muggle film where one of the people in a relationship admits that they love the other and the other just says something terrible like 'I know'. And every time I read such things I mentally slap that person for not saying it back.

But I really have no idea how to respond. Especially now that my brain cannot provide me with an excuse because generally it's ok for a boyfriend to tell his girlfriend he loves her. But what happens when your boyfriend has only been your boyfriend for about twelve hours and before this year you spent your entire school life hating said boyfriend with such passion that one time thinking about how much you hate that person resulted in your bedroom curtains spontaneously catching on fire?

I have no idea how I feel about Scorpius bloody Malfoy. I mean, I fancy him, why else would I go out with the guy? But do I love him? Because I refuse to say it if I don't. I mean, I know I damn well could. He seems to be growing on my rather rapidly after all, but do I love him right now?

His eyes are still searching my face, and I can see him registering that I'm not sure how to respond.

"Well now, this is just a little bit awkward, isn't it?" an amused sounding voice comes from the end of the hall. Both Scorpius and I practically leap out of our skins and I know I just gave myself bloody whiplash from wrenching my head around to look at the source of the voice.

There at the end of the Great Hall, swaggering towards us looking amused and murderous at the same time is none other than Albus bloody Potter.


	49. Storm Warning

**A/N: Cherubs. My sincerest apologies for the delay in uploading, i had an exam. had to study hard and when i did get time to write it wasn't very good quality... Anyway, here ti is, the much anticipated chapter 49. I hope you like it and apologise for it being such a short one... much love xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 49: Storm Warning.

"Oh Fuck." I hear Scorpius mutter from across the table as we both stare in horror at my cousin.

Why is it that during a brush with death time seems to slow down until it's like I can memorise every fact about my surroundings?

Which is why I am acutely aware of the fact that Al's unruly black hair is messier than usual, his green eyes are bloodshot and there are dark circles beneath them. In fact, he looks like he didn't actually get to bed. He is even still wearing his now crumpled dress robes from last night. Though several of the buttons on his white collared shirt are undone and one of them is even buttoned into the wrong hole. How is it that even as he strides towards us after finding out there is far more than hatred between Malfoy and I, I can still find it amusing that Al got laid last night?

For the life of me I cannot remember who Al's date was to the ball last night, but by the looks of him, including the purple love bite peeking out from beneath his collar, he doesn't look like he'll be forgetting her in a hurry.

I guess I can only hope that the fact that he did get laid, apparently all bloody night will have mellowed him enough that he won't murder me. For that matter I don't really want him to murder Malfoy either.

And that in and of itself should tell me exactly how I'm supposed to respond to the fact that my boyfriend who used to hate me just blurted out angrily that he's in love with me.

But it's not like I can really respond now, though that said I suppose it would be more than reasonable for girlfriend to tell her boyfriend how she feels about him when he is about to die...

"You know 'oh fuck' does just about cover it, now don't it?" Albus says as he reaches us. His hand has clenched into a fist at his side, but for all that he seems to somehow be controlling that explosive temper with him. Which really is saying something given that he is the offspring of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, who are both well known for their tempers.

He is still standing, staring down at Scorpius with cold eyes but as I go to stand up those bloodshot green eyes land on me and practically pin me to my seat. I can't help wondering if maybe he walked down the side of table that Scorpius is on to keep from trying to strangle me for that slap months ago.

"Now then, I expect the two of you have some explaining to do, and you owe me an apology." He says in a voice that is strangely like the deadly tone Gram uses when she is too pissed off to yell. I watch as Scorpius's adam's apple bobs in his throat when he swallows nervously, not to mention audibly.

Very slowly Scorpius gets to his feet and steps away from the bench. When he turns to face Al he looks like maybe he is going to try to explain but just as he opens his mouth Al swings. I almost miss the actual collision of my cousin's fist with my boyfriend's face, but I don't miss the way it snaps Malfoy's face to the side and the impact cracks and echoes loudly within the empty hall.

Malfoy staggers backwards slightly from the blow and I can see the odd expression on Albus's face. He doesn't move to strike again though. Instead he stands with his fist clenched for a few moments more before he takes a deep breath in. When he turns to face me I am suddenly glad that there is a table between us, I may live to fight and duel and spar verbally, but right now Al looks like he could very easily go for his wand and curse me into oblivion.

Very slowly he lowers himself onto the bench, next to where Scorpius was eating his breakfast. He stares daggers at me across the table but doesn't speak as food appears in front of him. Instead he just begins piling a mountain of food onto his plate that could almost shame Dad's appetite. And when he has enough food to feed several starving orphans for about a month he pick up his knife and fork and begins eating without saying a word.

I drag my eyes away from my angry cousin and let them land on my boyfriend. His bottom lip is spilt open and bleeding a little bit but other than that he looks mostly shaken by Al's current state. Truthfully I'm a little surprised too, he is particularly calm given that he just had his fears confirmed.

"Al...?" Malfoy begins. Al cocks his head to one side to show he is listening but doesn't take his eyes off his food. "Sorry mate." Scorpius says before he sits back down in front of his food and resumes eating. I stare at them in bewilderment. What in merlin's name is going on here?

Honestly! My cousin just found out his best friend has been casually shagging his cousin all year and he only punched him once.

"How long?" Al grunts around a mouthful of food. I stare at him. He doesn't even sound pissed off anymore. Just mildly amused.

"All year." Scorpius replies, glancing up at me with a smirk.

"You think she's still in shock from my mild response or from you declaring your love?" Albus says when he too glances up at me smirking.

"probably both, it's not everyday you're boyfriend just goes about yelling that sort of thing. Not to mention that she has no idea who you are." Scorpius says, snickering a little bit.

I narrow my eyes dangerously on the two of them.

"I love it when she looks at me like that." Scorpius murmurs to Albus while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me. Al snorts into his pumpkin juice.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I demand angrily unable to take it anymore. Scorpius starts to outright laugh, no doubt at the expression on my face and Albus gazes back at me.

"I could ask you the same thing Rosie." He says evasivey. Damned Slytherins! Sneaking and sly and cunning the whole lot of them!

"Don't suppose you'd care to explain how we all ended up on this situation?" Al asks when I just narrow my eyes further on him.

"She couldn't keep her hands off me" Scorpius injects into the conversation slyly "And being that I'm a gentleman I felt it'd be wrong to deprive her of something she so obviously wanted." He says smirking widely at me across the table.

Albus begin to chortle ridiculously "You're such a bloody idiot mate." He tells Scorpius between gasps of air.

"You are so full of it." I growl at my smirking boyfriend. He just grins wickedly at me and blows me a kiss. I kick him beneath the table.

"You two are such liars!" Al exclaims soundly oddly impressed rather than irritated at our deception.

"I suspected for ages that there was something going on. And the two of you played it just right. Though I do have a question." He says suddenly. Scorpius and I stare at him expectantly.

"Have you really been secretly dating all year?" he asks seriously, eyeing Scorpius strangely.

"Nah mate, only convinced her last night to be my damn girlfriend." Scorpius tells him. Clearly he has not seen his mistake. Which is why Al elbows him in the nose.

"You know, it's moments like this when I realise why I always beat you at everything." I tell him mildly as he clutches his now bleeding nose and stares at me in bewilderment.

"Malfoy, which part of telling my cousin, who happens to love me, that you've been shagging me all bloody year, without actually thinking enough of me to form a relationship first seemed like a wise decision?" I ask him pityingly. Al just scowls across the table at me.

"Rose. Shut Up." He says sounding cross. "He's a ponce for doing it, but I expect it of him. I actually believed you had a boyfriend all year! What sort of slut shags her enemy all bloody year?" he demands of me. I open my mouth the retaliate but before I can Scorpius elbows Al in the ribs, hard.

"Don't call her a slut." Scorpius interrupts angrily scowling at his best friend.

Both Albus and I stare at him in shock. Can it be that my boyfriend, who used to be my enemy and the person most notorious for insulting me just defended me? What is the world coming to?

I feel like this is a huge deal but I just know that making it one will only earn me an insult and another argument, which ultimately will cause sexual frustration given that we are eating breakfast with Al.

However before I get the chance to decide whether or not to mention his actions, Albus jumps in. He has been staring at his best friend as though Scorpius just told him that he has an extra head.

"You really have fallen in love with her haven't you mate?"


	50. Busted!

**A/N: CHERUBS! Oh Merlin it has been sooooooooooooooooo long since i updated this story but i found some time to read through it and fall in love with it all over again aSo here is a nice new chapter for you. Very much love to all of you who have been beggin me for more and especially those that were concerned for my safelty. I have been super busy with uni and i broke up with my boyfriend and then my dog died the other day. It's been rather sad... But I'm finally back. YAY. I hope to have enough time to update regularly but no promises. I'll do what i can. Now, this chapter follows straight on from 49 so i recommend reading it again to reorient yourself if you haven't been checking/ rereading regualrly. And of course I love hear from all of you. Please review and let me know what you tink. I hope it's decent, i only wrote it this morning, but i'm intending to start the next one straight away. Much much much love to all of you. xx-Kitten. =D**

Chapter 50: Busted.

Scorpius just stares back at Albus without responding to his statement at all. For a minute or so they just stare at each other while my gaze jumps back and forth between them. I realise in this moment that for all that my best friends happen to be mostly guys, I really have no idea how their twisted minds work. I mean, when I lose my temper about something I go crazy. So if I were Albus in this situation there is no way I would have stopped after throwing just one punch after finding out my best mate had been shamelessly shagging my cousin who he is supposed to detest all year long.

I'd still be swinging.

But Al just threw one and then sat down. What's up with that? Malfoy was right; I really have no idea who my cousin is. And it's not until right now that I realise why he was thrown into the snake pit in first year. The only reason can be because Albus seems to understand that Scorpius did it because that is what he wanted to do. Where a Gryffindor would be appalled for the lack of loyalty Malfoy has showed to Albus as his best friend, clearly as a Slytherin he understands the mentality that self satisfaction is more important than loyalty in Malfoy's mind.

Weird.

Scorpius and Albus are both still staring at each other, though Al has begun to smirk a little bit. Malfoy still hasn't responded to Al's question about Malfoy being in love with me. Which I have to say is still highly unsettling. After another moment Albus snorts in amusement and looks away from his friend and back over at me.

"I'm not taking back what I said." He tells me bluntly. I grin as Malfoy narrows his eyes on his best friend. "Don't give me that look, if she doesn't know by now that there is something particularly skanky about shagging her enemy in secret while fighting with him every waking moment and lying about it to everyone then she is a whore and she should be told." Albus says.

Well, no judgement then.

"You know Al, just because neither of us saw fit to tell you what was going on does not mean you can pout about it like a five year old that's been left out of the game." I tell him, I'm trying not to make it sound too bitchy because we did lie to him even when he outright asked about it, but I can't just let him insult me. Even if he is telling the truth.

"Besides, you aren't telling me anything I haven't said to myself a million times over the course of the year anyway. Yes I lied about it, yes I'm twisted for being sexually attracted to my enemy in the first place ad yes I'm a whore for actually acting on it. Deal with it." I tell him before forking some more of my breakfast into my mouth.

Scorpius turns to gaze at me across the table for my words and I can't help wondering if maybe he didn't realise that I had been thinking of myself as a slag sometimes for repeatedly climbing into bed with him. His silver eyes search my facial features so I just hold his gaze. I'm still reeling from him admitting that he is in love with me. Though it had been toned down by the fact that Albus now knows our secret.

"Wait a minute" Al interrupts our staring competition "Did you just say that you two are actually a couple now?" He asks in shock.

I turn back to look at him.

"As of last night, yes Albus, Scorpius and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." I tell him flatly watching his expression as he looks baffled and then uncertain.

"You got a problem with that?" Scorpius asks him.

I watch Al's expression. He wants to say something, I just know it. But whether it is an objection to our relationship or something else I'm not sure.

"As of last night?" he says. I nod. "And you've been shagging each other all year?" I nod again. "And Scorp just declared love for you?" this time Scorpius nods.

"How the hell did that happen?" Al asks incredulously.

I can't help snorting at him in amusement. I suppose it does seem more than a little farfetched when it's all presented just like that. Scorpius chuckles at the confused expression on Al's face.

"I don't get it. I just…. You guys have always hated each other. Hell apart from showing up together last night and maybe you saving her life last week there have never been any indications that there was anything more than hatred between the two of you. Though this definitely explains why you saved her life man." Al says, "Makes more sense than the saved her on instinct story you weaved anyway. But damn. You two are actually an honest to Merlin couple. Like all the lovey dovey romantic crap. You better not get all whipped and pathetic on me." Al says eyeing Scorpius.

Scorpius just glances across the table at me.

"You already are, aren't you?" Al says sounding disappointed. "You must be if you're actually in love with her. This is weird. You two know that right? You know that it's weird for the two of you to be together? Because it is. I mean I was always trying to keep the peace between you guys but you never listened to a word I had to say in defence of the other. Though Rosie apparently listened when I said that you two had a lot in common and would probably get along if you got to know each other."

I don't really know how to navigate this. Al seems strangely ok with this. Which is odd.

"How are you so ok with this?" I ask him. Al looks at me for a moment before glancing at Scorpius. When he looks back at me he is smiling slightly.

"I don't really have a lot of choice in the matter do I? I could throw a hissy fit worthy of the brood and yell and scream and break stuff, and if you two were still just shagging, I probably would be." He says slowly "But I know Scorp, and I know you Rose. My opinion doesn't really matter to either of you, though it would make everyone's life easier if I were to be completely ok with it. And I am. Because at this point, if I throw a tantrum about it, it's not really going to achieve much more than to piss off people I care about." I just stare at Albus. It makes sense but at the same time I still can't quite understand why he is so accepting of this.

"Rose if it was just sex I'd have a problem with it. But I just heard my best friend declare that he is in love with you. There's not a thing that I could say that will change that."

Albus picks up his fork and digs into his breakfast after that without saying another word. I turn to look at Malfoy. He is watching me across the table and I can tell he is still waiting for some kind of response to that fact that he just admitted that he's in love with me.

I don't know what to say to him. Though even if I did I wouldn't say it while Albus was sitting just there anyway. Instead I give him a small smile. His eyes search mine for a moment and I think he can tell that I still don't know what to say.

Do I love him?

I mean I know I could, and probably will. But do I right now? I mean I like him a hell of a lot and I care about him and I wouldn't let anything hurt him. But have I given him my heart? I mean, there is a big difference between loving someone and caring about them and wanting them to be safe and happy, to actually giving them your heart and having them know your most intimate secrets and fears and being able to trust them not to break your heart. There's a difference between enjoying someone's company and feeling like you couldn't possibly go on without them.

Am I really at the stage where I am in all consuming love with him that it burns through my soul and makes my heart throb just to see him?

I think I could be eventually. But am I there right now?

I think I need to know him just a little bit better before I can make that distinction. But I do care about him an awful lot and I love being with him and seeing him and all of those things.

"Don't suppose you want to go on a date with me today?" I ask him softly. Al glances up and smirks across the table to hear me say such a thing to Malfoy. Scorpius smirks at me as well and I think he knows that despite him having said it that I can't say it back just yet. Though by asking him to spend the day with me he knows that I' ok with it.

He nods at me before he goes back to eating his breakfast.

"You know the family is going to go nuts about this Rose?" Al interrupts my train of thought a few minutes later.

"You guys should probably come up with a better story than the truth, especially for your parents. I think you're dad will wring both of your necks if he finds out that a Malfoy has been shagging his little girl all year." Al tells me. I nod at him.

"The rest of the brood is another matter though. The younger ones won't get it but the rest of us are going to connect the dots and realise you've been shagging all bloody year. And Fred and James will not be as forgiving as I am of the fact that you weren't together while that was happening." Al says to me, glancing at Scorpius with his gaze narrowed fractionally.

"You know, the easiest option here is to not tell them." I inject into the conversation. Al stares at me for a full minute before he begins glaring at me. Scorpius is giving me a slightly irritated look as well.

"Rose Weasley that is the dumbest thing you've ever said." Albus tells me angrily. I raise my eyebrows at him. What is his problem?

"First of all, they deserve to know because they love you and this is kind of important." Al says sounding even angrier "And second, I know you're a bitch Rose, but seriously, Scorp just blurted out that he's in love with you. He asked you to be his damn girlfriend because of it. Do you have any idea how much it feels like being punched in the gut to have someone you care about tell you that they want you to be their dirty little secret?" he practically snarls at me.

Oh.

I hadn't thought of it like that.

"You better tell them Rose. Or I will." He threatens me.

My gaze narrows on my cousin until my eyes are deadly slits.

"Albus Potter you will not threaten me." I growl at him.

"The rest of the brood and my parents will find out about this when I'm ready for them to find out about it. You will not go running your mouth and you definitely won't tell anyone in the entire school before the Summer." I snarl at him "First of all, it's not your business to go telling people, secondly it will be detrimental to the education of almost every student in Hogwarts, namely Fred and James who need to be studying for their NEWTs, not plotting to kill my boyfriend. And thirdly It was you who just suggested that it wouldn't do to have people know Malfoy and me have been shagging all year. After him saving my life and us going to the Ball together last night people may begin to wonder at the fact that we can actually get along. They can wonder all they like. It provides them with a reason that would be suitable to my parents when I actually get around to telling them that I have a boyfriend, who happens to be the son of their school rival. If we just suddenly reveal that we are together there will be speculation that we've been shagging all year. Whereas if we make it look like we are getting to know each other and becoming friends then they will be able to say 'well they started getting along a little better and I guess they like each other so now they're together." I pause to draw breath, noticing the way Al looks impressed by my venomous response because it is a good idea.

Even Malfoy has stopped scowling at me. I guess he really did feel hurt about me implying that I wanted to keep this a secret. Looking away from Albus I speak to Scorpius instead, aiming my next words at him.

"I will break the news to Fred after he has finished his exams because he needs to do well even if he has already got a job with Uncle Charlie in Romania. The rest of them can speculate all they like and in the meantime, you and I will make it look like we are less than enemies, though I'm sure the last dance last night definitely helped in that regard. We will tell them all eventually, but if we just come out now and say it even if we lie to my parents and say we only just got together I'm sure that someone will viciously tell them the truth. And that someone, I have no doubt, will be Dominique Weasley because she is not only hurt and angry that you refused to go to the ball with her, you added insult to injury by taking someone you supposedly hate instead."

Malfoy smirks at that. Clearly he is happy that eventually people will know we're together and it's not that I want him to be my dirty little secret. Though he looks rather pleased about Dominique being out of sorts with us as well.

"Therefore, Albus you are sworn to secrecy until further notice and you should feel particularly privileged to know the actual truth at all."

"Oh yeah, sure, I always wanted to know that my best friend is love with my cousin but he didn't realise that he was until he spent all year shagging her. Oh ew." He says suddenly, looking slightly grossed out "Oh no, I'm getting images. Not cool! Not cool! It burns! I don't ever want to have to think about either of you naked ever again. Oh and all the hickeys and evidence. Merlin's pants this is disgusting. I'm not ok with knowing that the two of you get freaky with each other. For some reason I'm picturing S and M stuff, probably because you two are always hurting each other. That's just freaky!" Albus moans as though he is being tortured and Scorpius chuckles wickedly in response. It is kind of funny now.

"Speaking of getting freaky…." I grin when Malfoy smirks wickedly at me, no doubt thinking that I am about to suggest we go off and get freaky some more. "Al you are aware that you look particularly well ravished this morning right? You've buttoned your shit in the wrong holes." I tell him "Who were you getting freaky with last night?"

"Ah now Rose, a gentleman never tells." He responds grinning at the topic change away from the inappropriate thing Malfoy and I do to each other.

Scorpius scoffs "When have you ever been a gentleman?"

Al laughs at his friend then sighs "Ah you're right. You guys know Miranda Hopkirk?" he asks us. I stare at him in shock. Surely not! Miranda is in Hufflepuff. She's also in our year and has ice blue eyes. She is maybe five foot seven and her hair is as black as midnight. It hangs to her bum in long loose waves. A chunk of it is dyed blue. She is actually a really nice girl. I don't really know her all that well though, she moves in her own group of other sixth year Hufflepuff girls.

"Seriously Man?" Scorpius asks him sounding slightly incredulous. I mean, she is a very pretty girl, but there is no way that she is out of his league or anything… then again even if he is a Potter, he's also a Slytherin and for all that we work towards inter-house unity there is still an irrational prejudice against Slytherins.

"You've been after her for ages. She was you date last night wasn't she?" Malfoy asks Albus.

Al nods his head. "Yeah I cornered her and asked her weeks ago but she didn't agree til last week. Guess she decided she liked me a little." He says rubbing his hands subconsciously against the hickey on his neck. Malfoy and I both smirk at that. Clearly Al had a very good time last night.

"You going to see her again or was she rubbish?" I ask him.

He grins wickedly at that.

"I told her I'd talk to her today or tomorrow about it. Not much point trying to get together with her when we go on holidays for three months next week."

Malfoy and I look at each other as he says that. He does have a point. Though Malfoy will probably spend most of the summer with Albus anyway. As well as the fact that after he turned seventeen in March he got his apparating licence, and I will get mine very soon so it's not like we won't be able to see each other.

Ah the joys of being someone's girlfriend and actually caring whether or not you see the person regularly.

I look back at Albus as he gets to his feet with a yawn. "Anyway, now that I know far more about the two of you than I wanted to, I'm going to crash. This staying up all night thing is very tiring." He says.

"Don't worry Al, you'll build up a tolerance for sleep deprivation soon enough. You'll get used to it." I say grinning at Malfoy.

Al fixes me a stoic look and says "More than I ever wanted to know. Argh the images!" he says before wandering out of the Great Hall with a wave at us.

I smile at Malfoy.

"Wow, someone in my family knows and the world didn't end." Malfoy grins at me wickedly.

"Shock horror! Now what were you saying about a date type thing?" he asks me sarcastically.

"Actually I wasn't using it as a way of saying let's go get naked. I was thinking that we could escape the grounds and you could apparate us to London actually." I say smiling at his. His grey eyes search mine as his eyebrows rise.

"You actually want to go out in public with me on a date?" He says sounding slightly incredulous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the muggles of London will take pity on me and view me sympathetically when they realise that I chose to spend my day with someone so special." I tease him. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Oh they'll think I'm special all right. It takes a special kind of guy to have to nerve to take someone who looks like you out in public." He says nastily. He hasn't exactly called me ugly, but I can tell by the way his lip is curling that he meant it to be.

I burst out laughing. It just feels so comfortable between us to pick on each other though I no longer mean a damn word of it.

"Come on" I tell him getting to my feet "If we don't go now we'll end up arguing both of us right out of our clothing again." I sway off down the hall and I can feel his eyes on me, or rather on the parts of me that are wrapped in the red fabric of my sweat pants.

"You know I'm really ok with that. We could always go somewhere tomorrow." He says sounding slightly distracted. I grin over my shoulder at him. "Tomorrow we have class. Come on, I want to go. I'll meet you back down here I twenty minutes ok?" I say smiling at him before turning to ascend the stairs.

He doesn't let me get that far. I smile wickedly when his hand takes hold of my wrist and he whirls me around to face him, stepping towards me as he does. His other hand tunnels into my hair titling my face up before he plants a claiming kiss on my lips that is so hot it scorches me and sets my hormones on fire all over again.

How does he always make me want him so badly with just a kiss?

For that moment I don't even care that we are standing in the Entrance Hall making out. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately, my tongue tangling deliciously with his.

We are both panting when he pulls away from the kiss. I smirk at him wickedly before kissing the tip of his nose and letting go of him.

"Something for you to think about." He murmurs huskily at me as he steps away from me and heads for the dungeons "Twenty minutes." He calls over his shoulder as I bound up the stairs.

Oh but I just love kissing Scorpius Malfoy!


	51. Goof Ball!

**A/N: Hello again my sweet Cherubs! Another Update! You say YAY! I have officially fallen in love with my story all over again and have decided that i really must allocate a certain amount of time each day to writing, whether its is ether of my fan fics, or my other fics that I am hoping to one day get published as an honest to Merlin author. So of course i love you're reviews that tell me what needs improving** **and what aspects you like about my writing so that i can get even better and brighten your lives even more with published literature. But Here is another new chapter. Woooot! Much thanks for all your kind reviews after the last one especailly from those of you that had been concerned for my safety. This is me officially back on the band wagon and staying here. Look at me Go! =) But i hpe you love the new chapter even though it is such a cute fluffly one... like little ducklings =) Pretty please leave me reviews letting me know what you like and dislike about my writing. Much Much love Cherubs xx - Kitten =D**

Chapter 51: Goof Ball.

When I finally reach the sixth year Gryffindor girls common room, my head is still spinning. Maybe it's from the lack of sleep or from the fact that not twelve hours ago Malfoy asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed. Maybe it's from the fact that less than an hour ago Malfoy blurted out that he is in love with me. Maybe it is just from that amazing kiss downstairs. But whatever the reasons as I twirl into our dormitory I feel giddy with happiness.

And as I do I realise just how school girl-like that action is. But you have to give me a little credit, after all I've never had a boyfriend before. I mean a real one. And my family even knows about it…. Well, Albus does anyway. The point is that even though I'm being childishly happy to the point of foolish, I think that just this once I can get away with it.

The dorm is quiet as I make my way towards my bed as soon as I get the curtain drawn I strip off my baggy jumper and sweat pants in favour of some clean underwear and a pair of figure hugging boot cut jeans with a rip in the knee, along with a red tank top and my amazing leather jacket that Malfoy gave me. I know it's a date, but if I were going on a regular date with someone who wasn't my ex-enemy turned boyfriend I would probably wear something similar to this. Of course for a date with anyone else I would probably be going to Hogsmede rather than London.

But Malfoy is already my boyfriend and if he doesn't like the way I dress then he can either deal with it or he can stick it. Plus, he bought me the jacket in the first place so that should mean he likes it.

As I pull open the curtain around my bed I notice that Shelly had put my camera, as well as a large pile of photographs on my night stand next to my bed. The sweet little darling. I know I only have twenty minutes, well more like ten now, to meet Malfoy back in the Entrance Hall but I'm dying to look at the pictures Shelly took last night. Sitting on top of the pile is my copy of the group shot of the entire brood and their collective dates. It's such a nice picture of all of us gathered together. And I was right. Malfoy and I are holding hands.

Glancing at the clock on the wall of the dorm I gasp and rush into the bathroom for my amazing potions to make me look fresh and beautiful. I dab on the potion that fixes the bags under my eyes, and rub the anti frizz potion through my hair before smearing some lip gloss on. I can't be bothered with foundation today.

As I dash back out of the bathroom I am startled to see that Loz has returned, though her hair is sticking up in every direction and her make-up from last night is smudged. I giggle at her appearance and she turns towards me.

"Well now, aren't you just the poster child for Hangovers?" I giggle at her again. She waves her hand at me as if shooing my words away.

"It's always worth it Babydoll, and that's what really counts." She replies. Wow, she even sounds well sated and content.

"I just love him to bits you know." She says as she plops down onto her bed while I raid through my trunk for my wallet and little clutch purse that I can take the pictures in. I smile at her.

"You know I always suspected as much, but now it's a definite certainty" I reply sarcastically.

"Hey wait a minute!" Loz says suddenly. I glance at her even as I am checking my wallet to make sure that I have some muggle money as well as wizard money.

"You have some explaining to do missy!" she says staring at me blearily "I can't believe you went to the ball with Malfoy! And the way the two of you danced. Merlin Rosie it was like the two of you were lost in your own little world together. Did you see the way the whole dance floor cleared just so we could all stare in awe of you two?" She gushes at me, suddenly full of energy all over again.

I smirk at her. "Yeah I sort of noticed when we finally stopped dancing and I looked around to realize we were alone on the dance floor. It was a little unnerving to be honest." I tell her honestly. I'm going to be late for meeting up with Malfoy but he will have to get over it because I do need to talk to Loz. Might as well get the rumour mill running really hot and tell her about the last dance, which she didn't witness, and maybe even suggest that we could be friends.

Ah me and my devious ways.

"Oh Rosie it was incredible. I think every girl in that hall was staring at you wishing they could dance like you and were as beautiful as you. And when Malfoy kissed your hand! I just about died of shock! I think every girl in the room looked at her date and for just a moment wished he was as handsome and charming as Scorpius. Except me of course, because there is no one on the planet better than James. But that's not the point. I was holding my breath at the end waiting for you to stomp on his foot or kick him in the shins for daring to kiss your hand and instead you thanked him! What was that about? Dish to me babycakes!"

I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "What do you mean dish? I went to the ball with him, as I think I told the entire population last night, because otherwise I just knew he would hold saving my life last week over my head all summer and considering that he will probably be in Godric's Hollow for most of it, I didn't want that. And we danced and it was fun. Yeah, I said it. I actually had fun with Malfoy. Turns out that when he's not insulting me he can actually be incredibly charming, so much so that it ought to be illegal." I reply with a shrug.

Loz giggles wildly in response. "Oh my Merlin! Did Rose Weasley just say something complimentary about Scorpius Malfoy? The Scorpius Malfoy? The guy who has been your rival since you were eleven years old? Did I really just hear you admit to having fun doing something with him? I think the world may have just gone into shock! How can this be happening?" She laughs and I can't help laughing along with her.

If only she knew just how much fun I have with Malfoy and just how often that is.

"Yeah I admitted it. Who knows, maybe I'm maturing or something. Maybe Gram sticking us together every time she sees us within five feet of each other has had an adverse effect on me. After all, there are only so many times you can be forced to cooperate with your enemy before you come to realise that maybe they aren't as awful as you've always believed."

"WHAT?" Loz practically screams in excitement. "Did I just hear you say that Malfoy isn't as awful as you always thought he was? Who are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley?" Loz demands giggling uncontrollably.

"Don't give me that 'I told you so' look. After having to work together with him in potions and whenever Gram is around, as well as last night I guess I've sort of had to get used to him. I mean, we still hurl insults at each other, but there is less venom in the words now I suppose. What was it Al said to me? Something like "_If you two would stop arguing for five seconds about everything, you'd probably realise that you both have a lot in common and might even get along_" It was a ridiculous notion at the time, but who knows, maybe he was right." I tell her.

"But anyway darling after I have admitted far more than necessary, I really have to go. I have a date with my secret boyfriend." I tell her before dashing out the door and down the steps into the common room. It is mercifully empty as I run to the portrait hole and sprint out along the corridor. I'm so late

Malfoy will be thinking I ditched him or something. And it simply wouldn't do to go upsetting my boyfriend on our first day as a couple now would it?

Many of the portraits call out to me as I rush by them but I don't stop to listen to any of them.

When I get to the stairway in the Entrance hall I see Malfoy leaning against the railing so instead of risking breaking my neck if I were to topple down these stair I leap up onto the banister of the steps and slide down it, coming to a stop when my shoulder collides with his.

He glances sideways at me, looking startled at first, before looking amused when he sees that it is me.

"Always got to make an entrance don't you Weasley?"

"Well now, I like for people to know that I am the most important thing in the room, and what better way than to have them notice me as I enter it."

He grins at me for my sarcasm and I can't help genuinely smiling back at him.

He looks really hot actually, in his blue denim jeans and black long sleeve shirt. I like that he has dressed as casually as I have. Not to mention that his white blonde hair is in casual disarray because he has made no effort whatsoever to make it look less like I've spent all night running my fingers through it.

Bouncing off the banister I wander towards the oak doors that lead outside. "What took you so long anyway Baby?" I hear him ask from behind me as I make my way out of the castle. I can feel his eyes on me, no doubt admiring how sexy I look in the jacket he bought me.

"Well I had to get all the way up there and then get changed and fix myself up. And then Loz came in and I got stuck talking to her. I figured it would be a good idea to use her rabid gossiping habit as an opportunity to drop a few sentences about you and me being able to cooperate and that you aren't as awful as I always thought you were and that I had fun last night." I tell him.

He snorts in amusement. "How in Merlin's name did this ever happen?" He asks me.

His voice sounds odd.

I glance back over my shoulder at him.

He is standing on the steps that lead into the castle and he is staring at me with a look that is bewildered and confused and maybe even a little incredulous. The doors seem to frame him in shadow, somehow making him look slightly surreal with his white hair looking oddly like a halo. He has his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans and he is staring at me as though hoping that I will be able to answer his question.

"How did what happen?" I ask him as I turn to face him.

He vaguely waves a hand between the two of us. Surprisingly I know exactly what he means. Slowly he begins to walk towards me again and I can't help the very small smile that spreads across my face at the way he is still looking so adorably confused.

"You mean how did we stop hating each other long enough to get to this point?" I ask him, refraining from stating anything specific like the fact the he admitted he's in love with me. I suspect he is having the same type of mental spaz attack that I had at his house at Christmas.

He nods in response to my question when he is standing in front of me.

"Mostly this happened because in spite of the hatred between us, there was always some kind of spark there as well. Why else would you have kissed me that first time in fourth year?" I pause for a moment. "I suppose there really has always been something there. I mean, we hated each other, every time I saw you I was just dying to say something nasty to you, and you were always wanting to start a fight with me as well. I'd always kind of thought that it was just intense hatred and a need to piss the other person off that caused us to always be arguing."

I think I may be having an epiphany as I'm speaking.

"But maybe, and this will sound weird so you're not allowed to laugh, but maybe the reason we were always starting fights with each other because we just wanted each other's attention. And even negative attention is still attention. Merlin, you even said that when you had that string of girlfriends last year, that most of them ditched you because you were apparently more interested in plotting my demise and starting fights with me and then getting into trouble with me. Who knows, I mean maybe this was all just a nasty plot of the Fates for us to end up here." I say.

Of course I don't really elaborate as to what here is. Because that would mean I would need to declare some sort of intense feeling for him and I'm not ready to tell him I love him. Though I think I do, at least a little bit.

"What do you mean?" He asks me as we reach the gates that lead towards Hogsmede and push them open. Before I can answer though, Malfoy holds his hand out towards me. I take a deep breath in; I've only ever apparated with people who have had their apparition licence for years, never with someone who has only had it for a few months like my parents, and with Freddy, but I've always trusted Fred.

Whereas Malfoy and I have hated each other for years and years. Even if he didn't admit to be in love with me. It's still slightly nerve wracking to apparate with him. What if I get splinched?

Very slowing I reach out and put my hand in his. He smiles at me wickedly before I feel that awful jerking sensation behind my navel followed by the sick feeling as a wave a nausea rolls through me.

My feet hit the pavement hard and I have my eyes clenched tightly closed.

The next thing I know we are standing in a side alley in London. Oh but I do love being a witch. There is nothing better in the world than being able to use magic to teleport.

I take another deep breath in, trying to calm the sickening sensation in my tummy before I glance over at Malfoy. He is looking around to see if anyone noticed that two teenagers just appeared in the alley but there is no one about.

"Where are we exactly?" I ask him. I can't help smiling a little bit when he doesn't et go of my hand as we begin to wander out of the alley.

"Around the corner from The Leaky Cauldron." He says.

I glance sideways at him.

"You know, a lot of people who frequent the Leaky Cauldron know who both of us are Malfoy." I tell him.

He looks over at me frowning slightly.

"You mean that they'll recognise the eldest children of three of the most notorious people in the wizarding world?" he asks me sarcastically.

"I think they just might." I say "And considering the stir we caused last night, not to mention the entire idea of the Remembrance Ball, I strongly suspect that if we were to locate a copy of today's _Daily Prophet, _there would probably be a large picture of you and I on the front cover." I continue. "Because what could be a bigger story than the children of Hogwarts rivals, the daughter of two out of three of the Golden Trio attending such an important wizarding event on the arm of the son of the Golden Trios rival and an Ex Death Eater? I'm fairly certain that they will written highly speculative things about you and me going together last night. So the two of us waltzing into the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand the next day is sure to set rumours a-spreading. And as of our agreement this morning, it really wouldn't do to have my family finding out that you and I are suddenly an item so soon."

Malfoy is staring at me drolly by the time I stop talking. He looks kind of funny when he stares at me like that. I giggle at his expression.

When did I turn into such a ninny? Honestly, Rose Weasley does not just giggle like a pathetically besotted school girl. Pull it together here Rose! Hey don't you look at me like that, I haven't had time to give my brain a stern talking to about remaining the cool cucumber Rose now that I'm officially a love struck teenager!

"Where do you want to go them, because obviously if we can't be seen together in the Leaky Cauldron then everywhere in Diagon Alley is also off limits. And in spite of my mother's obsession with muggle stores, I know very little about the muggle side of London." Scorpius tells me.

I can feel myself beginning to smile at him.

"So here is what I'm thinking, I'm thinking we take the tube since you won't have any idea of the places I mean if I tell you them and therefore won't be able to apparate us there. But I've been thinking that today we could go see a movie, a muggl movie, and then we can have lunch, either at a pub or we can get picnic supplies and you can apparate us to the beach or anywhere else you feel like going. What do you think?" I ask him.

Malfoy is looking at me strangely. "Weasley are you seriously turning this into a muggle type date?" he asks me sounding amused.

"You got a problem with that?" I challenge him.

"I do actually. Because if I wanted to sit in a dark room with you when I can't talk to you or do anything inappropriate with you like grope you, We could have stayed at Hogwarts and gone to classes tomorrow."

"So you don't want to see a movie?" I ask.

"No Weasley, I don't want to see a muggle film in a theatre."

"Then what would you like to do for our date?"

He grins wickedly at me when I say that.

"Do you actually need anything while we're here?" he asks me.

I quirk an eyebrow at him. "You're giving me permission to go shopping on our date?" I ask him, surprised.

"Only if you actually need anything important Weasley." He tells me.

I think for a minute. I could use some new pairs of shorts for summer, but I can always get them when we go home in two weeks for the summer. "I don't need anything." I tell him.

He smiles at me even as we stroll down the mostly empty street and around a corner into another deserted alley.

"Well then I have a far better idea f how to spend a date with you Rose, especially since it is our first official one. You know, in that someone other than you and me actually knows that we are on a date." He says. "You surprised me this morning when you actually asked me on a date in front of Al."

He moves to stand in front of me and smiles down at me just a little bit.

"Did you really think you'd be the one to wear the pants in this relationship?" I ask him cheekily. He grins at the challenge in my voice.

"Like you could ever tell me what to do Weasley."

I laugh at him. Surely he is not so stupid as to actually believe he is the dominant one here?

"You keep telling yourself that Malfoy" I taunt him " Whatever you need to keep from feeling emasculated."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"As if a tiny little thing like you could ever make me feel emasculated." He snorts

"You mean when I'm not beating you at everything because I'm just intellectually superior to you right?" I taunt.

"Ah you say that Weasley but even when you do beat me at things - which I might add is only because I'm sensitive to the fact that your brain would shut down if I were to actually beat you at something – All I have to do is picture you biting that bottom lip of yours and you screaming out my name, and there I am feeling incredibly manly all over again." He says smugly. "Oh and wasn't there something about me being a god in bed and that you are ruined for all other men?" He adds wickedly.

I narrow my eyes on him and he outright laughs at me.

"Anyway Weasley, as I was saying before you had to go and be an attention whore all over again" his eyes tease me as he speaks "Seeing as this is our first official date, I do not want to spend it sitting in a dark room where I can't talk to you. Besides, it was you who said we need to get to know each other better. So I have a far better idea Weasley. The real question is… Do you trust me?" he asks me.

He hold his hands out to me, the one I'm not already holding, and I realise that he is intending to Apparate us somewhere else. His words have also triggered a childhood memory of a muggle children's film. I grin up at him, this time not needing a steadying breath before I take his hands and let him apparate me away to locations unknown.

When my feet slam into the hard ground again, I gasp because Malfoy's hand have dropped mine and have instead planted themselves over my eyes.

"And why is it that I'm not allowed to know where we are?" I demand as he chuckles at the no doubt irritated expression on my face.

"It's a surprise Baby." He tells me softly before he presses a tender kiss to my forehead. Why is it that every time he does that I can feel my heart melt?

"Do you promise to keep your eyes closed until I say to open them?" he asks me. I can't help smiling at that. He is kind of adorable when he talks to me in that soft voice, and he obviously wants our first 'official' date to be special. What a cutie!

"Just this once, but it'll cost you." I tell him. He chuckles and then I feel his velvety soft lips press against mine.

Oh I think I really am in love with him.

How is it fair that he kisses me like this? It's like his lips sending warm fuzzies all the way through me as his soft lips tenderly move against mine and his tongue sweeps against mine, filling my sense with the scent and taste of spun sugar, honey and mint. His hands cup my cheeks gently as he kisses me so sweetly that my head is spinning with happiness. And those warm fuzzies are making me shiver in delight.

My hands slide out of his hair when he pulls away slowly.

"Damn Weasley" he whispers huskily "I love kissing you."

I smile up at him keeping my eyes closed. "It is kind of nice, isn't it?" I murmur back to him.

I can hear him smiling at me even though I can't see it.

"Keep your eyes closed Baby, we're going this way." He tells me, gently leading me along.

We walk in silence for a few minutes until I hear someone who isn't Scorpius gasp in shock. Oh I hate keeping my eyes closed! The suspense is killing me?

"Rose, you can open your eyes now." Malfoy tells me. He is sounding very pleased with himself.

Very slowly, I open my eyes.

And I can't help but smile widely when I do.

"Hello Rose Weasley." I hear two oddly familiar voices say simultaneously. Grinning at me from across the room is the entire Malfoy family.

Yep, that right folks. For our first official date Scorpius Malfoy has brought me to his house.

I smile at his family. "Hey girls." I reply.

They smile widely at me. Malfoy is also grinning at me wickedly with w sly glint in his eye.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" I ask him, sarcasm lacing my words.

He laughs at me as thought I'm thick in the head.

"Come on Weasley, you know I just had to brag to someone." He tells me before he turns to smile triumphantly at his family members. "Mum, Dad, you know my girlfriend Rose Weasley right?" he says nonchalantly.

What a goof ball!

I laugh at him. Outright laugh my ass off at the pleased, smug expression on his face as he says those words.

His sisters start to giggle at him too but his parents are both smiling at him proudly.

"About time you actually asked her son." Draco Malfoy tells him flatly, his eyes teasing the two of us. "Course, I didn't think she'd actually agree…" he says rubbing his chin and pretending to look baffled.

"She almost didn't." Scoripus replies, grinning down at me.

"You're such a goof ball." I tell him affectionately. "You seriously bought me up here just so that you could brag that I actually agreed to be your girlfriend?" I ask him.

He nods his head at me, smiling.

"It wasn't enough to tell Albus was it?" I ask.

"Weasley, if you really think that just telling my best mate that you agreed to be with me was enough then you're an idiot. And I'm not a goof ball" he adds indignantly.

I laugh at him. "Oh yeah, sure you're not." I say sarcastically "Except for the fact that you're practically vibrating with happiness at having told your family and my cousin."

"If I were really a goof ball I would have been shouting it from the tower tops all bloody morning like I wanted to Weasley. So you just be grateful that I'm settling for bragging to my family." He tells me, grinning like a fool.

"Oh you two are just so adorable!" Astoria Malfoy tells us happily. She looks even happier than Scorpius does. Which is why I'm not at all surprised when she hands the gurgling baby boy she was holding to her husband, before she practically bounds towards us and wraps both me and Scorpius into a hug.

Oh sweet Merlin what have I gotten myself into?


	52. The Worst Weasley

**A/N: Cherubs. Another Chapter at last. I apologize if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes, but its midnight and i'm dead tired and have been working on a new chapter for y'all rather than studying for my finals tomorrow. But not to worry. I hope you love the new chapter, also i'm thinking there will be some nice juicy lemons in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon as i'll be on holidays after friday. =) Yay! Anyway please review and let me know what you think and and a big thanks to all of you who have stuck with the story all the way up until now. I'm really glad you like it so much even though at times it feels like it's not really going anywhere at all. Much love cherubs =) xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 52:The Worst Weasley.

I suspect that I may be in over my head here. Malfoy is a complete goofball. I mean, what sort of guy takes his brand new girlfriend on their first date as a couple to his parent's house?

Clearly the type of guy that is Scorpius Malfoy.

"Let's go into the sun room everyone and I'll have Jiffy make us all some tea and cakes." Astoria Malfoy chirps happily as she flutters towards a hallway and an Elf appears by her side.

I can't help smiling at the elf. His huge batlike ears waggle intelligently at the twins when they giggle and wave at him. I can't help the chuckling at his attire either. Mother had finally given up on trying to get all the house elves freed from their service to wizarding families. She eventually realised that the majority of the elves actually enjoyed their service and resented her for trying to steal their jobs.

However Mum succeeded in gaining the elves certain rights, which they had agreed to. The elves were now paid for their service tho they refused to take any more than a Galleon a week. They were also permitted a uniform to wear rather than wearing a pillowcase. They are also granted four weeks holiday per year, however many of them choose not to take it as far as I know.

I didn't get a choice but to walk with the Malfoy family off through their mansion when Scorpius takes my hand and interlocks his fingers with mine. Not that I mind all that much. Though I have to fight to not stomp on Malfoy's foot when his father claps him on the back proudly and Scorpius's gloating smile grew even wider.

"Now Scorpius darling, you still haven't really told us why you came up here. I mean you could have owled us that Rose had agreed to be your girlfriend. We're always thrilled to see you, but if you are supposed to be on a date, does your parents house really seem the best place?" Astoria asks her son.

"Actually Mother..." Scorpius began. He cuts off as I let go of his hand and rush forwards in awe. The room we've entered has a glass wall. And it looks out over the most beautiful and extensive wizarding garden I've ever seen. In open mouthed awe I stare at the garden, mentally tallying the types of plants and their properties and uses in my mind. And those were just the ones I could see. The garden extended away from the house as far as I could see.

"Merlin!" I breathe. I am completely awed by the garden. From somewhere behind me I hear Scorpius chuckle softly as I press my hands and face against the glass of the window, longing to wander through the garden for hours.

"That's why I bought Rose up here." Scorpius says behind me. "She loves plants and is an exceptional potion maker. I thought she might like to see your splendid garden." Scorpius says.

"You know I think I might have read something recently actually, about potions and I do believe that I saw the name Rose Weasley there. I had just assumed that it was a printing error." Draco Malfoy's voice says from behind me. I'm only half listening though; I'm just dying to get lost in the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

"When did you work out that I like plants?" I ask Scorpius, slowly dragging my gaze away from the garden and turning back towards the family.

As I do so I notice that Draco and Astoria are curled up together on a comfortable looking couch, and the twins are sitting together on the floor. They look to be practicing their magic as they have a range of objects in front of them. I think they are attempting to levitate each object.

It's the next image that stops my heart.

Scorpius Malfoy, dressed in his blue jeans and black long sleeved shirt, is sitting on a couch. This is of course not all that unusual. What is unusual is that Malfoy clearly didn't hear my question because his attention is focused on something else. Something else that is small and cradled in his arms gurgling happily and kicking it's feet about as Scorpius smiles down adoring.

That's right folks.

The image that is making my heart stutter is Scorpius Malfoy cradling his baby brother is his arms and smiling down at him fondly.

In that moment something simultaneously amazing and truly awful happens. Because I feel like I've just been hit upside the head.

I'm in love with him.

Head over heels, heart racing, never want to live without him, in love.

With Scorpius Malfoy!

Merlin, it's like Cupid has shot me full of arrows and then beaten me with his bow for good measure.

That image of Scorpius holding his baby brother hurls me straight into my dreams from last night. The one where Malfoy and I were married with four adorable children. And as I dwell there I realise that I want that. I want that to be my future. Sweet Merlin I want to marry him and have his children. Me. Rose Weasley, I want to marry my childhood rival Scorpius Malfoy. What has happened to the world?

Maybe all that crap I spouted this morning was right. Maybe this has all been designed by some higher power and the hatred we have shared until this year was all just a ruse because we needed the attention of each other but weren't allowed to gain or provide that attention is any sort of positive way.

And I truly am in love with him. I can feel it. It's like a piece in a jigsaw puzzle that wasn't sitting right has just been clicked back into place beneath my breastbone. There is a strange sort of warmth around the area where my heart in hammering against my ribcage and I can feel myself being drawn towards him. As though the five meters that separates us is much too far and must be decreased as soon as possible.

It's different from the types of love I've felt up until now I mean I love my family, I want the best for them and always feel concern for their wellbeing and like to ensure their happiness. This isn't that sort of love.

It's not the sort of love I share with my closest friends either. This doesn't feel the same as the way I love Fred and Loz and Roxy and James and Dylan. It's more than the type of love that allows me to say truly hurtful things to these people and have them forgive me eventually.

This is deeper than that.

This type of love feels like I've set my soul on fire. The passion between us has always been high, not to mention the fact that I'm so ridiculously attracted to him. It's hard to even be in the same room without wanting to immediately jump his bones and make love to him until we are both spent and weak with exhaustion and content. But this has combined together with the types of love that I feel for my family and for my closest friends into something that is so sweet it hurts.

I would do anything for him, I realise suddenly. Even as I realise these things I am being drawn to him until I sink down onto the vacant cushion next to him. I would fight You Know Who himself for Scorpius Malfoy.

Merlin I'd even fight my parents.

And I'm going to have to. This summer I will have to tell them. They need to know that I'm head over heels, weak in the knees, heart races when I see him in love. And they need to know that it's Scorpius Malfoy that I'm in love with.

My heart falters in my chest when Scorpius looks sideways at me with an adorable smile on his face. Merlin my face is probably quite a sight, my mouth feels like it's hanging open slightly, and my eyes are probably wild and wide with shock.

Malfoy quirks an eyebrow at me questioningly. Merlin my boyfriend is sexy when he does that. His grey eyes smoulder at me and his blonde hair is hanging forwards falling into those eyes. His cute nose is wrinkle slightly as his silky soft lips smile at me.

"You want to hold him?" Malfoy asks me softly.

Automatically I cradle my arms so that he can pass me the baby. Over the years with so many younger cousins I have learned how to hold and talk to babies without the fear of breaking them. Slowly and carefully Scorpius places the small boy into my cradled arms and I can tell that he is still afraid of breaking the child. I smile at my boyfriend, and I can feel the way my love for him is shining in my eyes.

He looks confused for a moment before I turn my attention to the baby in my arms.

"Hello little one" I murmur with a smile at Kyrian. His grey eyes stare back at me intelligently before he gives a baby chuckle. "You're such a pretty little boy Kyrian. One of the best looking blokes I've ever seen in fact. Yes you're much better looking than that smelly old brother of yours aren't you?" I tell him. He gurgles happily at me and waves his arms about as though celebrating a victory. I chuckle at him. He looks very curios as my hair falls forward over my shoulder. And when he takes hold of one of my ringlets he frowns adorably.

I chuckle.

"What's the matter little one? You've never seen curly hair before have you? Doesn't it feel funny?" I ask him as he frowns even more when the ringlet wraps around his baby fist. "And that colour. What colour is it Kyrian? It's not Malfoy blonde that's for sure. No that's Weasley red little Kyrian." I tell him grinning. "You'll have to learn the colour well, just like your siblings have, us Weasleys are trouble see? Yeah us nasty old Weasleys are big trouble. You ask Scorpius, he spent the last six years learning just how much trouble the Weasleys are. Yes he did. Oh I could tell you stories of all the wicked things I did to mean old Scorpius, all the times we landed each other in detention. Yes I could. And you sisters learned a thing or two over Christmas of how nasty us Weasleys are didn't they? Yeah they got into trouble then too. All because of those silly cousins of mine, and their nasty pranks and games."

Kyrian gurgles happily and giggle as he tugs on my hair. His eyes hold mine though, as though he is listening to every word I'm saying. The rest of the Malfoy family are chuckling too.

"Yes even your Daddy knows all about those nasty Weasleys and the trouble they get you into. He learned the hard way when my Daddy got him in trouble at school more than once. Because everyone knows that if there was ever a house rivalry between wizarding families it's between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Yes it is sweet little Kyrian. But did your smelly old brother pay attention to any of that? Hmm? He did for a little while didn't he? Yes he did. But then he went and let his raging teenage hormones take control and now look. Instead of maintaining a generations long rivalry, your silly brother went and fell in love with a Weasley didn't he? And isn't he just a fool Kyrian? Because he went and fell for the worst Weasley of the whole bunch."

Kyrian's peel of laughter makes me giggle. The twins are giggling too. Even Draco and Astoria are chuckling. I glance across at Scorpius. He is smiling at my words. It's the type of defiant smile that says he'd fall in love with me all over again if he had the chance.

"Look at him Kyrian. Look at that defiant smile on his face. He doesn't think he's a fool does he? But that's ok. He's always been a little bit thick. We mustn't hold that against him. It's not his fault that he couldn't resist the charms of the worst Weasley. He can't help it that he went and fell in love with me."

I grin as I taunt my boyfriend. He pokes his tongue out at me. I return the gesture as Draco Malfoy cracks up laughing.

"Where do you come up with this nonsense Weasley?" Malfoy asks me as he chuckles.

"I was born this clever." I tell him mildly, still teasing him with my eyes.

"I love the way you actually believe that you are." Malfoy teases me.

"I'm cleverer than you Malfoy, and you know it. But don't feel bad, I read somewhere that geniuses such as myself are often attracted to people far less intellectually endowed than themselves, so you're pretty safe, I'm not likely to find someone that is even less intellectual than you."

"You know Weasley, if you weren't holding my baby brother" Malfoy begins threateningly "I would toss your tiny butt over my shoulder and throw you in the pond outside."

"How did you two ever stop fighting long enough to realise you liked one another?" Astoria asks sounding completely baffled from over on the couch. I grin wickedly at her.

"We didn't." I tell her "We were actually in the middle of a shoving fight the first time he kissed me."

"Which was when exactly?" Draco Malfoy asks curiously.

"When we were fourteen." Scorpius replies.

"I was so mad that you were my first kiss." I tell Scorpius.

"Yeah I sort of figured as much considering that you slapped me before and afterwards." He replies drolly.

"Really?" Draco asks.

"Oh there was nothing consensual about the first time me and him kissed." I tell Mr. Malfoy "We were shoving each other and cursing one another and he pushed too hard and slammed me into a wall then tried to pin me there so he could do Merlin only knows what sort of horrible things to me. Turns out that the most horrible thing he could do at that point was kissing me."

"Scorpius Malfoy I raised you with far better manner and better morals!" Astoria admonishes him. I snicker.

"They didn't take." I tell her with a giggle. The twins giggle as well.

"Shut up Weasley." Scorpius tells me.

"How on earth did you two actually manage to agree to being a couple when you hated each other so much? Astoria asks, completely exasperated now.

"She just fell for my charms in the end." Scorpius says. I can't keep in my snort of amusement.

"By charms he means that he's actually been drugging me with love potion this entire time." I say sarcastically.

"And being the stubborn bitch that you are it still doesn't work properly." Malfoy grumbles. I can't help the wicked little smirk that spreads onto my face. Apparently the fact that I haven't told him that I love him back yet is a bit of a sore spot.

"Oh you two!" Astoria sighs. "Well how long have you known that you liked each other then?"

I can't help but feel that this would be far easier to explain if the relationship between Malfoy and I was less complicated.

"Well clearly Malfoy liked me in fourth year otherwise he wouldn't have tried to poison me with his spit." I begin

"Bite me, Rose!" Malfoy cuts in. "I don't really know what ever possessed me to kiss you that day." He tells me, looking confused. "Part of me wanted to make you madder, and make you feel inferior. I was bigger and stronger than you, guess I wanted to prove I was more powerful than you too."

"Because that's not at all psychotic."

"Shut up. You were psychotic then too Weasley. Still are actually."

"But that was in your fourth year." Draco interrupts us "What took you so long to ask her out son?"

I chuckle. "Oh us kissing then only made us hate each other even more. After all what sort of fourteen year old doesn't get confused about the fact that their first kiss was quite literally stolen, and by their most hated enemy at that?"

"How many times did we kiss in fifth year?" Scorpius asks me. I shrug at him.

"There was that time at Teddy's twenty-first birthday party, you know the time you didn't even remember. And the time after the Quiddditch game where I broke your arm with a well place bludger, the one where you caught me in a deserted corridor and went ballistic about me breaking your arm and once again pinned me. And the other time when we were fighting during the detention when we had to clean all the trophies in the trophy room without magic and we were hurling trophies at each other and you tackled me after I hit you on the head with that really heavy trophy shield." I say, counting them on my fingers.

Astoria Malfoy looks appalled at our behaviour.

"You forgot one." Malfoy tells me. I raise my eyebrows. "You forgot the time we had detention again and had to scrub out all the cauldrons in the dungeon and you were driving me insane with your annoying catty remarks and general bitchy snarkiness and I stuffed you into one of Slughorn's massive cauldrons. You shrieked like a banshee when you stood up in it and then outright launched yourself at me. There I was thinking you were going to scratch my face off or something and the next thing I know you were snogging my brains out."

"Never stuffed me in a cauldron again though did you, so my plan worked." I reply, grinning wickedly.

Hey if I'm likely to get you to snog me like that again then you can bet you broom that I'll stuff you into a cauldron again." Malfoys says grinning just as wickedly.

"And is that when you started liking each other?" Emily asks. I grin when I relaise that the tins have been listening avidly. Oh we are totally corrupting those girls. The rest of the Malfoy's have no idea how much this conversation will be affecting their malleable young minds.

"Definitely not." I tell them with a smile.

"Well then when did you actually start liking each other? Surely all that kissing had to spark some sort of feeling?" Millie interrupts.

"Erm..." I say slowly, glancing at Malfoy for assistance.

I mean it's one thing to have his dad know that we have been fuck buddies all year and yet only just got together last night. But we can't exactly go telling his sister and his mother that we've been shagging all year.

"Did you like each other at Christmas time when you came to visit Rose Weasly?"

"Er... yeah I suppose. Not as much as now." I say, glancing down so that I don't have to meet their gazes. Draco Malfoy chuckles to himself but doesn't say anything.

"Kyrian's asleep." I announce to the group, in a less than sublte attempt to change the topic.

"Oh is he?" Astoria asks dotingly "The little darling. Perhaps catching up with his bg brother and meeting his big brothers new girlfiend was tiresome. You can take him over and put him down in the crib over there if you want to Rose. That way you can Scorpius can get on with your date. I'm sure he had no intention of spending the entirety of your first date as boyfriend and girlfriend chatting to his family."

"If he did then he and I need to have a serious talk I think." Draco says cheekily.

"Not a chance father. Rose you can put him over there when you're ready, then we can go see the garden or we can watch a movie. I actually have a muggle television in my bedroom. Which is much nicer than sitting in a dark muggle filled theatre in London. But we have the whole day so we can do whatever you feel like." Scorpius tells me smugly.

I grin at him wickedly as I get to my feet slowly so that I don't jostle the sleeping baby more than necessary. When I get to the elaborate and very fancy crib I lower the little boy into it and tuck him beneath a blanket, tucking the stuffed toy griffin in the crook of his left arm. Kyrian wraps his small arms around it tightly as I pull the blanket over him and tuck it around his small shoulders.

When I turn back towards the rest of the Malfoy family Astoria, Draco and Scorpius are all watching me with odd expressions on their faces. Astoria and Draco look slightly baffled but approving as Astoria says

"You're very good with children Rose."

I nod at her. "So many of my cousins are younger than me that more than once over the years I've been stuck with babysitting duty the mothers of Roxy and Dominique and myself and even Lily and Shelley all insist that as we grow up we have to babysit some of the younger kids. Experience they call it. So that when we get around to thinking of having our own kids we know what to do and are deterred by how big a job it actually is." I explain.

Scorpius's expression is a little different from his parents approving bafflement. He is looking at me as though he approves of my skills with children, and maybe even as though he finds it to be a bit of a turn on. And as far as I know he hasn't had the scarily vivid dreams of us having a future together.

Maybe he is as in love with me as I realised I am in love with him. Maybe he wants to marry me someday and have kids with me and grow old together.

Maybe he loves me as much as I love him.


	53. Spun Sugar, Lemon and Spice

**A/N: Hey guys. New chapter for you. I also have started another fanfic called Them Boys. Its got Hermione and Sirius in it. A time travel one. You should check it out if you like my writing =) I hope you love the new chapter. I loved writing it =) Please Review. Much Love xx-Kitten.**

Chapter 53: Spun Sugar, Lemon and Spice.

Merlin I can't believe it happened!

I cannot believe that it's already the holidays. That I've finished my sixth year at Hogwarts. That Fred and James and Dylan have graduated school and are now entering the real world where they have to get places of their own and be responsible for their own actions and pay their own bills and have jobs.

I just can't believe it!

Fred is leaving in five days! To go to Romania with Uncle Charlie so he can work with Dragons all day long like he's always wanted to.

James got offered a place for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team and naturally he's accepted.

Surprisingly, Dylan got a job at the Ministry. He's currently in training to become an Unspeakable. I know right? I was shocked too!

I just cannot wrap my head around it. It's the summer! I have three months to do whatever I feel like without the pressure of study or exams or essays or homework. I mean it's really hitting me now that Fred has a job that I only have one more year at school before I have to get a job and be a grown up.

Which is why I have decided that it's time for me to see about launching my beauty potions into the wizarding market. After all, I've been testing them on myself for years, as well as letting Mum she them when she wants to. But I think they might just be good enough to launch on the world, or at least, good enough to be sent to the Ministry for testing so they can regulate the product and make sure I'm not trying to poison the world.

Which is why I sent them off yesterday. I haven't heard back yet, but just in case I have been brewing like crazy. I'm thinking that at first I will sell them through Uncle George's shop. I talked to him about it last week and he said that would be fine.

I'd love to open my own little store in Diagon Alley but given that I still have a year of school and would have to pay someone else to run it that seems kind of pointless at this point.

"Oi Rose are you at home?"

I hear someone call from downstairs. It sounds like Albus. It's probably Albus. He and I have had a drastic relationship change over the last month. Since he found out with two weeks of school to go that Malfoy and me are a couple he has significantly warmed up to me. I think he might even be trying to help fill the void that's been slowly growing in my soul at the thought of Fred moving all the way to Romania.

It's not really working though. I'm going to miss Freddy so much. He's been my best friend my whole life. And now's he's leaving. I'll only get to see him at Christmas and Easter and other important family functions that he will have to come home for. The rest of the time he will be over there chasing dragons like a mad man.

"Yeah. In my room!" I sing out in response. Slowly getting up out of my armchair and considering my outfit in the mirror. I suppose that since my cousin is here I should wear a little more clothing than a blue cotton mini skirt and my bra. Sighing as hear footsteps on the stairs I wander over to my closet where I find the old Quidditch jersey Malfoy gave me of his when we went to his house on our first official date as a couple.

Yeah, yeah, I know it's ridiculously cute and cheesy, but he insisted that I have it because a girlfriend is supposed to steal her boyfriend's jumpers and shirts and I apparently look particularly cute with 'Malfoy' in huge letters across my shoulder blades.

"You decent?" Albus asks me. I turn to find him leaning in the door frame smirking at me. His black hair is as messy as ever and he looks particularly smug about something.

"I'm always decent Al. What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well see, I'm actually not here. In fact moments from now I will be somewhere else entirely. Because I can legally apparate now. And I have places to be." He tells me.

Arrogant prat. He hasn't shut up about being able to apparate legally since his birthday three days ago. He likes to rub it in because my birthday is still three weeks away.

"Funny, it looks an awful lot like you standing there in my doorway." I say sarcastically.

"Whatever. Look, Scorp's downstairs. I'm merely here to find out if your family members are home. Are they?"

"No, Mum and Dad are both at work. And you know Hugo is with Lily and Louis and their other friends on that camping trip thing with Uncle Bill all week."

"So you're home alone and likely to be for the next few hours then?" He asks me with a smirk.

"I suppose so. But that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"I'm not here Rosie. I'm going to see Miranda in mere moments. We have a date." He tells me smugly. I grin at him.

"SCORP!" Albus yells loudly out the door.

My stomach does a back flip as I hear rapid footsteps on the stairs.

"Now, I don't even want to know how you two intend to spend the afternoon. Though with luck I will spend mine naked. Scorp, I'll see you tonight ok? Bye Rosie." Albus says before he disapparates with a sharp crack.

"Hi Boyfriend." I say to Malfoy when he grins at me from the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Well if it isn't little Rose Weasley all alone with the big bad wolf." He says seductively. I grin at him.

"More like you're all alone with the Wicked Witch."

"True." He concedes.

Merlin he looks delicious. He has blue denim jeans on combined with a white singlet and that white corded necklace he wears. I bite my lip as my eyes scan his form from head to toe and back again, lingering on the tightness of his singlet over his abs.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I ask him.

He is grinning at the fact that I'm wearing his Slytherin Jersey. Such a goofball.

"Oh I was having argument withdrawals so I figured I'd come over and get my fix." He says nonchalantly. I roll my eyes even as I laugh at him.

"I've never been in your house before." He murmurs when I turn away from him and wander back into my room.

"Well, the most important room in the house is right here." I tell him, waving my arm at my bedroom as I sit down on the end of my bed.

Merlin I feel like I'm going insane. I saw him just yesterday, when I went over to Uncle Harry's, Malfoy is staying there all week. But before yesterday I hadn't seen him for almost two weeks. Not since I sneakily kissed him goodbye on the train at King's Cross. I am startled out of my insanity when I hear my bedroom door click closed.

Malfoy is leaning against it with his eyes fixed on me. He stares at me hungrily, yearning plain on his face. His gaze is like a scorching caress and the rush of endorphins through my body is almost enough to push me over the edge right there.

"Rose..." he murmurs huskily. Merlin I want him. Just looking at him is making me wet. I bite my lip as I meet his gaze.

"Scorpius?"

He loses control then.

Before I can blink he is across the room pushing me back to lie on the bed. His lips crash down on me with forceful hunger and then we are kissing. Kissing like we'll never see each other again. My toes curl at the delicious feeling that spreads through me when he kisses me so demandingly; completely taking control of our kiss his tongue invades my mouth like a pillaging pirate. The scent of him invades my nose and his taste invades my mouth, consuming the rest of my senses until it feels like I'm in heaven.

My hands sink into his hair and my legs wrap around his waist. There is no way I'm letting him go. Malfoy groans in pleasure at the feel of my hands tugging at his hair and he swallows my squeak of surprise when he stands up again, this time with me wrapped around him tightly. He doesn't break our kiss even as his hands fumble with the fastenings of his jeans, he even walks until he can press me against the wall, still kissing me.

I scream when he pushes my underwear to one side and drives into me with so much force that I orgasm right then. Scorpius pulls away from our kiss to chuckle darkly as he pounds into me hard and fast, timing each thrust with the clenching of my internal muscles, heightening my pleasure even further.

Merlin I swear Scorpius Malfoy truly is a god. A devious sex god that likes corrupting young women. I open my eyes when the last tweaks of my orgasm subside and I see that his silver eyes are fixed on my face. I smile at him even as I tug on his hair while he pounds into me even harder. His eyes are locked onto mine but I can see him biting his lips to keep them from rolling back in his head at the exquisite feeling of him tunnelling in and out of my wet heat.

His hands are under my ass, holding me up and providing him with better grip to thrust into me so hard and so deep that I can feel my whole world beginning to crack apart again.

It delicious!

Closing my eyes I kiss him passionately to keep from screaming at the intense pleasure coursing through my entire body. The room around us begins to stir as our magic crackles like lightning. Gusts of air whip my hair about even as my tongue tangles deliciously with his and each spot where our bodies are touching begins to sizzle with the zing of magic, sending intense shivers and jolts of electrical magic through both of us.

Scorpius pulls back from kissing me, fucking me even harder as the passion and pressure builds between us. I'm going over the edge again. I just know it. It's like every muscles and nerve ending is pulled tight, the pleasure heightened even more by the magic coursing through both of us as we make love. Scorpius's eyes meet mine for a moment and I can see it in his eyes that he never wants to stop.

"Scorpius" I moan breathily, Merlin the magic zinging between us is driving me wild. I'm so close it aches. Holding his quicksilver gaze with mine I moan softly "Scorpius I love you." I whisper those three little words to him for the very first time.

Then it's like the whole world shatters. The magic sizzling between us burns so hot that it aches and stings and I hear his strangled gasp as both of us are thrust into orgasm at the same time though. I scream as my whole world shatter into a million tiny fragments and the magic sizzling between us stings even harder.

Merlin it's like there is too much magic in my body.

I arch my back, pressing even harder against Scorpius and I hear him whimper my name before his legs give out beneath him. His grip on me and mine on him drags me to the floor with him, our bits still entwined as the magic stops burning and blossoms into something so sweet that it makes me mouth taste like I've eaten Ambrosia.

When the sizzling stops and the sweetness remains, I take a deep breath. My head is resting on Scorpius's shoulder and I am panting breathlessly. Malfoy's head is tipped back as though he is still in ecstasy and his hands have slid up to rest on my waist. And that's when I feel it.

I can feel my own magic within my body still humming from the intensity of whatever it was that jst happened. But I can feel something else too.

It feels like there is more magic in my body than usual.

"Rose, did you just say that you love me?" Scorpius asks me softly.

I can't answer him though. Because when he speaks the extra magic in my body feels as though it flares like a flame that is provided oxygen.

And that's when I realise what I can feel. The extra magic I can feel in my body isn't just magical charge created by the intense sex we've just had.

The extra magic I can feel is Scorpius Malfoy. I can feel his magic, and even his mood. I can feel it like he's in my soul.


	54. Soul Mates?

**A/N: CHERUBS! Another new chapter, this time a nice long one. You say YAY! I hope you love it lots, and that you love the way i have handled things within it. Also, I know the ending feels a little bit like the end completely, but don't worry, it's no where near finished yet =) Please leave me your lovely reviews. Many thanks to all who do. EVen when some of them confuse me slightly... MUCH LOVE xx-Kitten. **

Chapter 54: Soul Mates?

Merlin this is so strange. I don't know how to deal with it. Years ago I read somewhere that soul mates don't exist. That even people who may be destined or fated to be together, may be incompatible. But this feeling in my soul is definitely Scorpius. I can feel his mood. Even when he's away from me I can feel him. For example it's currently midnight. I'm at home in bed. He's over at Uncle Harry's with Albus. He's awake though. I know it because I can feel his confusion and his happiness and his wonder.

He's been ecstatic all afternoon. He's completely overjoyed that I told him I love him. He's even happy that he can feel the bond between us, that he can feel my emotions just as I can feel his. I have to admit I sort of panicked when I realise I could feel him in my soul.

He was here for a few hours after we realised we could feel each other's emotions and the entire time felt strange. It felt like we were even closer than we'd ever been, but then that was sort of a given. It's odd being able to sense how he feels even when I can't see the expression on his face or hear his voice when he tells me. We did experiment a little bit. Trying to test the limitations of the bond. It flares slightly when we speak to each other, but telepathy is sadly not achievable I tried to think at him and while he could get a sense of how I felt about the things I was thinking but couldn't actually hear my voice in his head or understand the words I though at him.

I don't really know what to make of the whole thing. I've never come across anything about this type of thing happening before.

And I've certainly never read anything about a soul bond.

I've heard that sometimes people suffering from the werewolf curse are hit with the recognition of the person destined to be their 'mate'. The one person they can be truly happy with. But I've never heard about it for anyone else. Certainly not two teenagers who have hated each other most of their lives.

I mean, I've never believed in soul mates. After all, what happens if the one you are truly destined to be with, your soul mate dies before you find them? What happens if you're born millions of miles away from each other and never meet? Does that mean you go through life incomplete?

There have always been so many possibilities surrounding soul mates and even love in general that I've never believed in them. Hence the panic and confusion about the bond between us now. I've been thinking that the best solution might be to ask Mum. After all she is a genius and has read so many books that maybe she has come across information on it somewhere. But being that it's midnight I feel like it would be wrong. Then again I know for a fact that she is still in her study. She always comes in and kisses my forehead before she goes to bed.

Sighing, I know that there is no way I'm going to get to sleep until I know more about this. Because I'm a nerd like that. Flinging the covers off I find my slippers and pad downstairs to mum's study. Knocking softly I walk in before Mum answers.

"Rosie, honey is everything ok?" she asks me, frowning in concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine Mum. I just wanted to pick at your brain for a bit."

"Oh. Ok. What did you want to know about?" She asks me softly, waving her hand towards the couch by the fireplace. Taking a seat I take a deep breath. I need to word this so that M doesn't realise I'm asking about myself.

"Erm, I was wondering if you knew anything about soul mates and mate bonds, and the magic surrounding love and how it works?" I ask her.

Mum looks surprised by my topic. I've never been one to discuss love or feelings or relationships with her so it's no wonder she looks shocked.

"Ok. I didn't see this one coming." Mum says, pausing as though gathering her thoughts "Well honey, generally that type of thing has always been filed into the same category as Divination because the magic is so inexact. Largely that's down to that fact that people are so fickle when it comes to love. Now I'm sure you're aware that loves exists. It is an actual thing, not just something we all go on about and live our lives in search of. Anyway, love is a chemical reaction within the human body that causes the release of endorphins that toy with the mind. It's the reason a person in love can be so oblivious to the flaws of the object of their affection, the reason we do stupid things like hurl ourselves in front of curses to protect the people we love. It's also the reason so many of us do and say embarrassing things in the name of love.

Now, in spite of that, love is fickle and ever changing. That's why so many people get their hearts broken. Because the balance of love is never equal in any relationship. In many cases that balance is often close enough to equal that it doesn't really matter. It's when that balance tips drastically one way that problems arise, especially when the person who is the least in love realises it and decides to give up on the relationship, wounding the other person irreparably."

Mum explained to me, glancing at my face to make sure that I knew all of this already. I nodded long with her. I'm almost seventeen after all I know plenty about the fickleness of love. I see it at school all the time.

"Mate bonds are another matter. There have been reported cases where a mate bond was realised between people who had never met before, and even between people who absolutely loathed each other. Mate bonds are typically linked to the werewolf curse because of the nature of regular wolves, which often mate for life. Though I suspect that unless you are asking this for one of your cousins or you're somehow in love with a werewolf yourself, then this is largely irrelevant to you.

Then there are blood bonds that can be forged between couples and close friends. Many witches and wizards choose to include a blood bond to their marriage ceremony. It deepens the strength of an unbreakable vow mostly. Depending on the words spoken in the vows made during a blood bond, the lives of the vowers can be linked forever, meaning that if one of them dies the other will become aware of it immediately, and other times that when one dies the other person dies too. Naturally it's very old magic and the process for doing so is locked up in a ministry vault to keep fickle teenagers from making bonds with their boyfriends and girlfriends that can't be undone when they break up.

As far as I am aware, soul mates are completely non-existent. There have been many who have claimed to have found their soul mate, but there is no magical process that supports their claim. Except of course that they often love each other. The closest magical process to finding ones soul mate is the mate bond between a werewolf and their 'mate'." Mum tells me.

That was more than less than unhelpful!

"So there has never been a recorded instance where the souls of two people have bonded, magically linking them and allowing each other to feel the emotions of the other?" I ask.

Mum looks confused for a moment.

"You mean has their magic fused, linking their souls or their minds and allowing them to feel it when the other person is alive or dead, and to sense their emotions and mental state?" She asks me. She is staring at me now, her eyes scanning my face for any hint of information.

I nod at her without saying anything. She looks worried about this.

"Well... I did read something a very long time ago. In an old book from the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts about such a bond... but the circumstances of such a bonding were not only highly dangerous, but incredibly difficult, practically impossible to achieve." Mum says slowly.

The magic involved is particularly powerful. Far beyond the capabilities of even the most powerful witch or wizard. This type of bond is an ancient magic that was almost exclusively known amongst Purebloods. Mostly because of their habits of betrothing their children to other pureblood children. Due to the nature of such marriages, it was encouraged that the children be painstakingly nice to their betrothed in the hopes of developing friendships and love." Mum says "As you can imagine, love in a marriage to someone you barely knew was difficult, so they came up with all kinds of rules and traditions to encourage love to grow between the couple. Very occasionally these traditions included objects charmed and imbued with magic that allow for connections between the couple if the right circumstances are met and the right rules and traditions followed. After all, all that posh snobbery wasn't just for show. These traditions, when followed properly allowed for the type of bond you're talking about." Mum tells me softly.

"Now, what has you asking these questions in the middle of the night honey? Has something happened to you? Are you in love with someone?"

Oh damn it!

I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to have to tell her anything yet, but at the same time I don't want to lie to her.

I mean I knew I'd need to tell mum and dad eventually. Especially now that I've told Scorpius that I'm in love with him. But I didn't want to do it yet. Maybe I can do this without telling her who yet. I just don't want them to lose their minds at me this early in the holidays. After I want to live to turn seventeen so that when dad tries to strangle me, I can Apparate away somewhere safe.

"You know I don't like personal questions like that Mum." I tell her, trying to evade her.

"And you know that I'm particularly stubborn when I think someone is keeping information from me. Rose, I'm your mother, I have a right to know about the things going on in your life." Mum says. I can tell that her curiosity is running rampant and that she's restraining herself from trying to lure the information out of me. "Especially if it has to do with any sort of bonds like this one. Bonds are dangerous honey."

I hate when she goes for the throat with the 'dangerous' card. Because she is almost always right.

Sighing in defeat I scan her face.

"Ok Mum I'll tell you but you have to swear you won't tell anyone. Not Dad or Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry. Not anyone." I tell her, my eyes narrowed on her. She looks less than pleased.

"Rose if you're safety is jeopardized I will tell anyone I see fit. But I can keep your secrets about your emotions honey. Merlin forbid anyone ever realises you actually have any beyond happiness and anger." She teases me softly. "Do you have a boyfriend Rosie?"

Oh Merlin she looks excited, like she thinks we'll braid our hair and talk about boys and paint our nails. I shudder.

"Will you be mad at me if I say yes?" I ask her.

"Honey, why would I be mad at you? I'm happy for you. Who is he?" She asks me.

"I can't tell you that." I say.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to tell Dad. And I don't want you to make rules about this and try to discourage me from being in a relationship with him."

"What do you mean? Rose, why would I discourage you? You look happy about being with him, whoever he is. And I've always wanted you to be happy."

"You say that now Mum, but I have no doubt that you and Dad will disapprove of my choice. So I don't want to tell you yet. In case it doesn't work out." I know I'm scrambling. The bond thing we have developed is apparently a permanent fixture.

"Does anyone know that the two of you together?" I can already see the wheels spinning in her mind. She's hoping to bribe the information out of Hugo or my cousins. Namely Fred.

"The only ones who know are me, my boyfriend and one of my dear cousins who has been sworn to secrecy under pain of death." I reply. She looks slightly crestfallen.

"Look Mum, I don't want to tell you who it is. Not now. But I do have a boyfriend. And I'm in love with him. He's in love with me as well."

"Rose are you sure?" she asks me softly. I nod my head at her. I know I love him, and I can feel it through the bond that he loves me. I can also currently feel his curiosity at my tension and worry.

"Yes. I'm sure. We love each other."

"Do I know him?" She asks me. Merlin she is so curious.

"Yes, you will know who he is if I ever tell you his name."

"Well that narrows it down a little bit. And I know it's not Dylan, because he and Roxy are together. Wait, did you say you don't want to tell me because I may not approve?" she asks me suddenly. Oh crap. There are few boys that she actually knows and will disapprove of. And they are all friends with Albus.

"Rose Weasley, I certainly hope that this boy is someone who will treat you right and isn't going to toy with your heart."

Oh thank Merlin. She hasn't worked out that it's Scorpius yet.

"I don't think he will." I tell her seriously.

"Honey it's not Lorcan or Lysander is it?" She asks me reluctantly.

"You disapprove of Lorcan and Lysander?" I ask her, shocked. I thought she liked Uncle Neville's kids.

"Don't look at me like that honey. Those boys are trouble. They always have been. They're always in trouble at school. Luna was telling me the other day that she counted up all the letters they had sent home about their behaviour at school over the last seven years. Between them they had eleven letters!" She says, appalled.

"Erm... Mum, you do know that I've have seven right? And that was all just me. Not a combined number."

"Yes dear but you are particularly unruly and headstrong. Not to mention that almost all of them were the results of you and Scorpius Malfoy constantly trying to kill each other." She says. I stare at her for a moment. She must make so many excuses to herself when she tells herself I'm not a bad influence or a troublemaker.

"And when it wasn't the Malfoy child is was your cousins dragging you into their trouble." I smirk at this. She loves all of her nephews, but she has always hated how often James, Fred, Dylan and I were in trouble for pranking.

"Oh Mum, you know I was the brains behind most of their trouble too. You don't have to pretend I'm an angel. And it's not ok that you think Lorcan and Lysander and trouble. They're nice. But it's not one of them anyway."

"Rosie are you really telling me you are in a relationship with a boy from Slytherin?" She asks me incredulously.

I just stare at her drolly.

"I thought you had always been promoting inter house unity Mother." I say.

"I am honey, and you know we don't think any less of Albus for the house he was sorted into. But honey you've always been particularly outspoken about your hatred and disgust with everyone from that house, even Albus at times. And now you tell me you're in love with a boy from that house?"

I nod at her.

"Well it must be one of Albus's friends. And you know I've never been fond of them. Oh dear. You know your father will have a fit about this Rose."

"Yes. That's why I haven't told you who it is. I don't want to go to an early grave. Now can you please tell me more about this bond thing? What are the specific circumstances that have to be met in order to forge one?"

"Merlin No. And risk you trying to forge one?" Mum says nastily.

"Look mum, you don't need to worry about risking it. It's happened!" I snap at her, before clapping my hand over my mouth in horror. Oh shit! I think this is about to get very bad.

"What did you just say?" she demands of me. "Did you just say that this type of soul bond has happened to you?" She looks outraged and terrified.

I just stare at her in mute horror. I can't believe I told her that. Damn me and my short temper and my big mouth. Oh Fuck this is not going to end well for me at all!

Mum is staring at me with a mixture of outrage, fear and downright shocked horror.

"Please tell me you're joking Rose Weasley." She whispers.

When I just stare at her she looks like she might cry.

"Oh Rose! You have no idea how much you have just revealed to me. You don't even need to tell me the name of your boyfriend now. How could you?" Mum says. He voice is cold and I can see it all over her face that she knows the truth.

"Merlin help you when your father finds out that not only did his baby girl fall in love and engage in sexual activities at sixteen, but that she did it with Scorpius Malfoy!"

But it's her eyes that scare me. Mum's brown eyes are cold and angry as she says Scorpius's name.

She knows. She damn well knows! And she knows I've slept with him. Oh fuck! My life is about to get very, very complicated.

"How could you do this Rose?" she whispers. Merlin I hate it when she uses her cold, deadly voice. I think she learned it from Gram and it terrifies me even more than Gram's does. "You and the Malfoy kid have been enemies your whole lives. And now you tell that you're in love with each other and formed one of the oldest magical bonds in the world! I should have known something wasn't right when he saved your life and then when you and him went to the ball together. How could you do this?" Mum exclaims.

"Explain yourself young lady!" she snarls when I just stare at her.

See now, I knew that Mum and Dad wouldn't approve. But I always thought it would be Dad who would lose it while Mum just sort of looked disappointed. I can feel Malfoy's worry and curiosity at my panic. Merlin this bond would be far more convenient if we could speak telepathically. I'm terrified he'll come over to make sure I'm alright.

"What do you mean explain myself?" I ask mum. I'm trying to keep calm but I can hear the note of anger in my voice. Because like a typical Weasley I defend myself by getting angry. Especially when my opponent looks at me like I've done something wrong and like I'm awful.

"I mean explain to me how it is that over the course of a few weeks you and Malfoy have gone from completely detesting each other so much that more than once you have almost fatally wounded each other, to suddenly being so in love that you have managed to form the type of magical bond typical of the most rotten Pureblood families. Trapping yourselves together forever." Mum growls at me, she looks like she is barely controlling herself to keep from screaming at me.

"What do you mean trapping ourselves together forever?" I snap back at her.

"Oh Rosemarie my little idiot of a child" Mum says haughtily "I thought you were so much smarter than this. That bond isn't a temporary thing. Your lives are linked together now. You and Scorpius Malfoy are at this point trapped together forever. Do you understand that? At this point the magic binding the two of you is stronger than the magic that bonds your father and I together in marriage."

What? What did she just say? Did she really just tell me that even if Malfoy and I stop loving each other, we're still stuck together? Does this mean that our life forces are linked together? I have to put up with him for the rest of my damned life?

"But we... how did we even do it?" I ask her. Confused now, and a little scared.

I know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. And that I had that dream of us living together. But still...

"Damn it Rose, I told you years ago that the items you found in the burned out room of requirement were dangerous and that you should get rid of them!" Mum snaps at me. "Didn't I tell you that they were dangerous? The only types of item imbued with enough protective magic that Fiendy Fire would be centuries old items that belonged to the Pureblood witches and wizards. Didn't I tell that you should get rid of them? But obviously you thought you were too clever for listening to me. You kept them all didn't you?"

Well, yeah I did. I didn't really know how to get rid of them. They didn't get destroyed in the fire, so I figured they were indestructible. I just locked them all away in a box in my room. Except my locket, of course, and the potions book that I gave to Uncle Harry. I explain this to mum.

"I didn't know how to destroy them. And I don't know who they belong to. So I just locked them away."

"Well..." Mum says, looking slightly less angry about my explanation. "I suppose that was sensible enough. But clearly you didn't leave them all there, locked up. Otherwise this wouldn't have happened." She snaps.

I just look at her.

"Which one was it?" She asks me after clenching her fists for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Which item that you took from the room of requirement did you have touching your skin when the bond kicked in?" She asks me.

"Oh... probably my locket." I say, fishing it out of the front of my shirt and showing it to her. Her eyes glare at it for a minute.

"But haven't you been wearing that for years?" she asks me.

"Yeah. Since I found it. I didn't think it was dangerous. With the other items I picked up I could feel the magic in them. I could feel that they were sinister sort of items and that the magic wasn't entirely Light. This one didn't feel like the others. I felt warm. So I thought it was fine."

"Give it to me please. I need to see something."

Watching her carefully I unfasten the locket that is the symbol of Malfoy women, lost in time until now. I hand it over to her and she studies it in silence, turning it this way and that as she examines the symbols on it.

"I knew I should have paid more attention to my children" she mutters angrily."Rose do you know what these symbols mean?"

"They're promise symbols and symbols of love aren't they? Scorpius told me months ago that this locket used to be a Malfoy family heirloom. It's a promise locket that the Malfoy sons used to give to their betrothed brides as a symbol of the love they hoped would grow between them."

"And he gave it to you? Haven't you been wearing this since you were twelve?" She asks me sharply.

"Yes, I have. But no, he didn't give it to me. I found it in the room of hidden things. This locket has apparently been lost since Scorpius's great grandfather's time. He gave it to his betrothed, but she disappeared months later. She was never seen again, and it was assumed that the locket went with her. Malfoy told me about it months ago and said I might as well keep it because the tradition surrounding it had died out after it went missing. He said that since I seemed to like it, as I'd been wearing it for years, I might as well just keep it." I explain to her.

"Of course he did. He probably had no idea. I'd say Draco wouldn't have known either, given that it's been lost for generations. Why is it that Draco Malfoy has always had a hand in the things that go wrong in my life?" Mum grumbles.

Sighing she looks at me sadly.

"Look honey. This isn't your fault. The bond part. At least not entirely." She tells me. She looks really tired as she leans back and sighs heavily. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you. But if you really have formed that bond between you and Scorpius then I'm afraid your lives are now tied together forever. I have no doubt that the magic this necklace is imbued with will have tied your souls together. Meaning that if one of you dies, so does the other. Merlin honey, this is even worse than if the two of you had eloped."

I just stare at her. The bond between Scorpius and I feels like it's been pulled taught and I can sense his restlessness and worry at my sadness after such panic.

"Well Rosie, I guess you better tell me how it came to be that you and Scorpius love each other."

Oh this can't be good. Come on Rose think! How can I explain this to her without letting her know that I've been shagging the guy all year and that it sort of grew from there.

"Erm... well, I guess it's been a long time since this whole thing started..." I say uncertainly.

"Well how long have the two of been boyfriend and girlfriend? Mum asks me softly.

I go for honestly on that one.

"We've been together as boyfriend and girlfriends for a little over a month." I tell her. She looks shocked.

"And it took the two of you how long to get to this stage?"

"Erm... Well, I suppose since last summer. When Gram stuck us together overnight. I guess, having to work together and show some sort of consideration for each other, and we get detention together all year. I suppose that we slowly stopped hating each other when we actually had a few conversations with each other. We were rostered on as having prefect duty together for a while there too." I tell her.

Mum nods at me and gives me a small smile.

"We still fight like we always have though."

"Yes I can imagine that two of you will spend the rest of your lives bickering and fighting with each other. I always noticed that even when you were driving the rest of us crazy with the way the two of you fought, always coming to blows, that for all that you were incredibly nasty to each other, you both seemed to enjoy tormenting each other. And your cousins used to tease you about it, thinking that the two of you secretly liked each other and just wanted each other's attention. I suppose they were right." Mum says. "So when did it happen?"

"When did what happen?" I ask her. That sort of question definitely needs clarifying.

"When was it that the two of you got so mad at each other that you snapped and ended up kissing?" She asks e. I stare at her for a moment. Sometimes I forget that she used to be a teenager fighting with the object of her affection.

"Ah... We erm, the first time we kissed... was in erm, fourth year." I tell her, trying to look away from her as I say it.

"Really?" Mum says, shocked. "But you just said that you've only gotten together recently."

"Yeah. See, it was all Scorpius's fault in fourth year. We had detention and then we got into a shoving match and being as he was bigger than me he shoved me into the wall and pinned me there. Then he got this weird look on his face and kissed me." I explain to her. "We hated each other even more after that."

"Oh dear. That happened a few times after that I'm guessing?" Mum says softly.

"Yeah. A few times in fifth year. And again at the start of this year. The kissing sort of turned into the ultimate way to piss each other off. But anyway, eventually we stopped fighting as much and got to know each other. Most of the year was spent that way. We sort of realised we liked each other somewhere in there, which is why he saved me at Quidditch and why we went to the ball together. We officially became boyfriend and girlfriend the day after the Ball." I tell her, managing to spin this story so that she doesn't have to know that we've even shagging all year.

Mum is watching me.

"How long has this bond between you been activated?" She asks me softly.

"Um... since this afternoon." I reply warily.

She narrows her eyes on me.

"Rose I am not ok with you and Scorpius Malfoy engaging in sexual activities in this house. Is that understood?" she snaps.

I cringe. Oh shit. How does she know?

"Don't give me that guilty look. The way this bond thing works, and I'm basing this on the information you've given me about the tradition surrounding that locket, for the bond to work you would have had to tell him you loved him, probably for the first time, while making love. My guess would be that participating in the act that creates new life, while expressing love for each other, allowed the magic within the locket to tie your lives together." Mum tells me softly.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would." I whisper to her softly.

Mum looks at me for several long minutes as we sit there together in her dimly lit study.

"Oh Rose, you know I'd have preferred for you to not fall in love with a Malfoy. After all, even though I know the Malfoy family repented eventually, their involvement in the war for the Dark side has always been a sore spot within the wizarding world and all the riches in the world hasn't changed the way most people feel about their family. Even today. But I can put that behind me. I suppose it's a little bit tense and upsetting, because while I've forgiven Draco Malfoy for it, he was very cruel to your father and to me when we were in school. I suppose we always thought that if there was one thing certain, it was that you would never fall for Scorpius because often hatred between you. I suppose we'll all just have to get used to him being in your life though honey, because you're stuck with him now I fear."

I feel like a weight has lifted knowing that Mum at least isn't going to disown me for what's happened.

"And besides, Astoria is very nice. And I suppose that Draco isn't the same cruel teenager he was anymore. I'm sure everything will work out eventually." Mum says, her fingers fiddling with my locket. "Does this ope honey?"She asks me suddenly, toying with the clasp.

"It never has." I say shaking my head.

"Try it just once more." She says softly, handing it to me.

Deciding I might as well humour her, it's always been best to humour her when she gets that intense look of concentration on her face, I flick my thumb against the class and panic when it clicks open.

"I take it that it's never done that before then?" Mu asks when I drop the locket in a panic.

"Never. I tried for years to get it open to see if I could find out who owned it. But I could ever get it open, even with magic." I tell Mum.

"Well then I suspect that the locket is only unlocked when the woman wearing it has formed the bond between herself and a Malfoy son." Mum tells me matter-of-factly. "Open it honey. See what's inside."

With shaking fingers I pick up the locket and push it open, revealing what it hides. The piece of parchment has been folded very small so that it fits inside the locket. It's yellow with age, but as I slowly unfold it I realise it only has the one set of creases. This piece of parchment has not been read since it was written. The script is elegant and loopy when my eyes scan the words.

_**Salutations and Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy.**_

_**As is evident in your capability to open the locket and read this message, the life bond between you and the current Malfoy heir has been successfully forged. The magic contained within this locket has allowed for the forging of a strong magical bond between yourself and your husband. This bond is unbreakable. In fact it is even stronger than the Unbreakable vows you made at your wedding. The magical bond between you has linked you life-forces, combining your souls together and ensuring that you will never have to be without one another. To further your connection with your husband, the bond in linking your souls, allows you to feel impressions of the emotion each one of you feels at any given time.**_

_**This mixing of emotions from you and your husband can often be confusing for you because many times you and your husband will not feel the same about events within your lives together. Know that this bond is a gift that belongs specifically to the Malfoy line and the magic is very old and extremely powerful. However the bond that you have worked so hard to gain, following the specific steps as you must in order to achieve this bond is the greatest of gifts, providing understanding and empathy between you and your husband that will allow you to forge the strongest possible relationship and accept the full responsibilities of being a member of the prestigious Malfoy clan.**_

_**The symbols on the outside of the locket, as I'm sure you are aware from you studies in Ancient Runes are a mixture of Promise and Love and Loyalty symbols. What you may not have been aware of is the engraved vine lacing around the edges of your locket, these symbols belong specifically to the Malfoy Clan and date back as far as the long dead Scottish Malfoy ancestors.**_

_**Wishing you a long and healthy and most importantly, happy marriage.**_

_**May you bear a strong son to carry on the Malfoy name.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Viviana Malfoy. 1804.**_

Mum and I stare at each other when we both look up from reading. This is so not good. Mostly the letter has confirmed Mum's suspicions. This is a life-long bond.

I'm quite literally stuck with Malfoy. And I will never be able to get him out of my head again.

Sweet Merlin in Tartarus help me!

"Well Rosie, there you have it. You might as well have eloped and ended up with a bun in the oven before finishing school based on this. What are you planning to do about this?" Mum says to me.

"Based on this it looks like the best thing I can do is try to make sure that Malfoy and I don't go back to hating each other given that his emotions are constantly waltzing through my head and influencing my life. So I guess I have no choice but to accept this bond situation and try my best to make sure Malfoy understands that our lives are now tied together and do what I can to make sure no one tries to do either of us in, while working on fostering a healthy relationship between myself and the boy who spent the last six years being my enemy."

Mum watches me for some time, her expression unreadable before she finally says "You know Rosie, sometimes I forget that you're not a little girl anymore. And when I do, you have this way of surprising me by showing me what a mature and level headed young woman you have become. That response is the most sensible option. I admit part of me feared you would explode about this and panic at being tied to someone for the rest of your life when you're only, almost seventeen. But instead of reacting childishly and throwing a tantrum, you have accepted what this means, and how this bond to Scorpius Malfoy will affect you for the rest of your life. But honey, I want to make sure that you understand that just because you have this bond, does not mean that you have to spend the rest of your life with him." Mum says seriously.

Surely she is joking. He's inside my head. I can feel him in my soul. I can even feel that he is asleep now. I assume he is dreaming because I keep getting muffled flashes of emotions from him. It's quite interesting actually.

"Look honey, I just want to make sure you don't feel like you owe him anything or like you're being forced into anything with him. This is not the 1800s and just because the two of you have accidently bonded your life forces or your souls or whatever, does not mean that you have any responsibility to marry him or anything else ok?" Mum stresses at me.

I can't help smiling at her.

"You know, I realised a months ago that I was in love with him. I had a dream. And in the dream me and Scorpius were married and we had four children the oldest boy looked to be perhaps six or seven. Then there was a pair of twin boys that were maybe three or four. We also had a baby girl. The boys all had hair as white as snow, just like every Malfoy child does, but my baby girl, she looked just like I did in my baby pictures Mum. We lived at Malfoy Manor and we were in love. At the time I woke up terrified, thinking that I had somehow skipped ten years of my life, but it felt sort of like I was witnessing the future. Anyway, when me and Scorpius went on a date, we went to his parents house, he's already seventeen, so we Apparated. While we were there he held his baby brother Kyrian, and when he did I flashed back to my dream and I realised that I wanted that future, even if it was just a dream, I wanted it to be my future and I was in love with him."

Mum is staring at me looking a little shocked. I suppose she is surprised that I have admitted so much to her.

"I really am in love with him Mum. I understand that I don't need to be forced into anything, and if I stop loving him I won't stick by him just because we have this bond. And you don't have to worry Mum, it's not like I'm going to anything drastic like eloping before I finish school even if I am in love. I have more important things to worry about, like how to tell my cousins and Dad that I'm in love with a Malfoy without them all trying to kill me and my boyfriend. Especially now that my fate is tied to his concerning early deaths."

Mum gives a surprised chuckle.

"How can you e in such a good humour about this Rosie?"

"Truthfully Mum, I'm terrified. Telling Dad has always been something I'm afraid of. And that was just when I intended to tell him about having a boyfriend if I ever got one. He's so suspicious and pushy and judgemental, and don't look at me like that I know I'm the same way. The point is I was terrified to ever tell him about me having a boyfriend, but now to tell him that my boyfriend is Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who is not only the child of his school rival, but also the boy who has been my enemy for six years and has on more than one occasion caused me to not only trouble, but bodily injury as well. If I actually manage to get through telling him that without him hexing Scorpius- and me by extension- into oblivion, then I will reconsider my career and go into politics rather than potion making."

"I've been thinking about that actually. From what I understand, you and Scorpius know about your relationship obviously, and one of your cousins- I'm assuming Fred- but is there anyone else who knows?"

"Actually it's Albus who knows, I haven't gotten around to telling Fred. I was thinking of surprising him with it the next time her comes home. I don't want him to go off to Romania angry at me. But Scorpius's family know, his parents and siblings. They seem to approve."

"Oh. Well I'm not sure about Fred, but perhaps that might be best, the explanation might be hard to believe when the tow of you have been keeping up appearances that you still don't get along. Bt I've been thinking that maybe you should give it time before telling you father. You know how he gets and he will be sure to ruin your summer with rules if you tell him now. My advice would be to begin to develop your relationship with Scorpius in a way that is a little more public. Meaning that you develop your friendship publicly, so that it seems like a logical step to try a relationship. That way your father might tolerate it a little more than if you spring it on him." Mum tells me.

"I hate to keep things from my husband, but sometimes it's for the best to let things come to him slowly. You know how he hates change. In the meantime Rose" Mum's voice takes on a very serious note and her face becomes stern "I would recommend that outside of Scorpius and perhaps his family, you keep the bond between you a secret. Now then, while this is happening sooner than I ever expected it to I am sure you understand the workings of sexual intercourse and the results should it occur in an unprotected way. First off, I'm nowhere near ready to be a grandmother. Second, you most certainly are not ready to be a mother. Now clearly I don't need to explain to you how it works given that to form the bond you had to have it. But I am laying down ground rules in this house and in general concerning boyfriends.

There will be no engaging in sexual activities beyond kissing in my house. There will be no overt displays of affection in public, because honestly the time your father did that I felt physically ill every time I saw him. There will be engaging in illicit activities and you will not elope with this boy just because your souls are now linked. Until you finish school there will be no consideration of making you relationship any more serious than being boyfriend and girlfriend. I would prefer it if you would refrain from engaging in sex, but I know that even if I make that rule, you will probably ignore it if you want to. One particular rule though, is if you are having sex then you will use protection against pregnancy and disease."

I nod my head at her in agreement. They are fair rules, and far less intrusive and controlling than the ones dad would lay down.

"And I think that you might suggest it to Scorpius and perhaps Albus that they join us here for dinner sometimes this week. It will give your father a chance to get to know Scorpius a little better without feeling threatened by knowing he is your boyfriend. And he will be able to actually speak to him without your uncles here to distract him. Bring your cousin so that it's not awkward. And now honey, I think the best remedy for this whole situation right now will be a good night's sleep. Thank you for being honest with me. I love you Rose." Mum tells me, getting to her feet and hugging me tight before nudging me towards the door and waving her wand to put out the fire in the hearth.

"I love you too Mum. Sleep well."

When I get to my room I flop back into bed. My Mum knows that Scorpius and I are together. She knows we're in love. She knows we've had sex! Sweet Merlin I nearly died when that part came up. But she knows and I haven't died.

And I think for now, given that my life is tied to Scropius's. Think that's all that matters right now.


	55. Guess Work

**A/N: Hello my sweet cherubs. I'm So SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY that it took me so long. I've been working really hard on getting one of my unpublished manuscripts written. I'm trying to get it finished by New Year's Eve. Though it's not likely... But here's to hoping. So since i've been busy with that i've been neglecting my fan fics... which i'm very sorry for. but i will see what i can do about making sure you get an awesome chapter for xmas... but if i fail then i hope y'all have a happy, safe and merry christmas. Hope you love the chapter, please review and know that this is not the final chapter, though the end does feel like it a little. Much Love xx-Kitten.**

Take the Tumble.

Chapter 55: Guess Work

I am startled awake by the sharp rap of a beak against the glass of my window. It immediately sets my heart racing as I notice even in my momentary panic, that I can still feel Scorpius in my soul. And he is agitated this morning.

Flinging the covers back I go to the window and let Harold in. He swoops into the room and drops the letter he was carrying on my bed before gliding over to his cage on my desk and taking a drink. He hoots at me happily when he has quenched his thirst.

"Good morning to you to." I say to him around a yawn while I open my letter.

It's from Scorpius.

_**Rose,**_

_**What is going on? You emotions last night were all over the place.**_

_**Is everything ok? I was going to come over but I didn't want us to get caught. Your father is scary.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Scorpius.**_

I smile at the letter. My boyfriend is such a goofball! Pulling my wand from under my pillow I summon my parchment as well as my quill and a pot of ink. When I have them settled I write a reply.

_**Scorpius.**_

_**It is far too lengthy and complicated to explain in a letter. I'm not entirely certain that I would define everything as being ok, and you're a chicken for being afraid of my Dad. I could have been being attacked and you sat over there afraid that my dad might catch you trying to save me life! Anyway, meet me today in the woods by the big Lake near Uncle Harry's at 10am. I'll bring snacks. You bring a level head whatever it is that we give to people when they go into shock. We'll need it. See you in half an hour.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Rose.**_

"Harold my darling." I say to my owl. He looks up from his owl nuts and ruffles his feathers. "Could you please take this back to Scorpius at Uncle Harry's?" I ask him nicely.

He looks disgruntled so I go for bribery.

"I'll get you some meat from the kitchen and have it waiting for you when you get back."

He hoots at me and though I can tell he's please he's also slightly offended that I feel I have to bribe him. I laugh when he swoops over and lands next to me on the bed. He's just too big to land on my shoulder or my arm when I'm not wearing several layers.

He takes the ribbon around my letter in his beak before gently rubbing his head against my cheek and taking off again. I laugh at myself for being so small that when seated my Eagle owl is almost taller than me. Sighing as I wish I could go back to sleep, I get to my feet and pull off my boxer shorts.

Ferreting through my cupboard I find my favourite pair of torn jeans and drag them up my legs. I almost forget to change out of Malfoy's jersey though. It's so warm and comfortable and familiar that I kind of want to keep it on. Especially since Mum knows Scorpius is my boyfriend now. But today is Dad's day off work, and if he sees me wearing it he'll have kittens.

Quickly swapping it for my own Gryffindor Quidditch jersey from fifth year, I gather my hair into a ponytail on top of my head and go in search of breakfast.

I can't keep the smile off my face when I find a plate of bacon and sausage waiting for me on the bench in the kitchen. There is also a note stating that this is for me, that Mum is at work and Dad is with Uncle Harry at the Quidditch pitch on Potter Palace's estate. Using magic I reheat my bacon while cooking some toast before scarfing it down hungrily.

Maybe it makes me a fatty, but I only have fifteen minutes now to get some snacks organised and then meet Malfoy on the other side of town. And I can't legally apparate yet so I'll have to walk. Besides, bacon and sausage is delicious on toast.

Throwing together some sandwiches with all kinds of inventive fillings- using whatever I find in the fridge and the pantry- I stick them into a picnic basket, along with a blanket and a few Pumpkin pasties and a bottle of cola flavoured muggle pop. Before scurrying out of the house and power walking down our street. Many of our muggle neighbours greet me, and Aunt Luna waves at me from across the street, making me glad I changed out of Malfoy's jersey. I wave back to her but don't stop to chat with her, too intent on getting to my meeting with Malfoy. I can feel his curiosity and impatience through the bond, meaning that he has received my letter and is hopefully on his way to or already waiting in the woods like I told him to.

I'm a little nervous about telling him. Which is odd, I mean his parents already know all about our relationship, and they actually know the truthful version, rather than the story adjusted to make allowances for the fact that my family members are insane. But I mean, how do you go about telling the seventeen year old boy you're dating that whether he wanted to be or not, he's pretty much stuck with you for life?

I mean, yes he's in love with me now. But who's to say that ten years down the track he'll still feel that way? And because of this enchantment or spell or curse, or life forces are now tied together for the rest of our natural lives and maybe even into the next. I know that for an almost seventeen year old girl that's a lot to process and not exactly the type of arrangement entered into lightly. And this time we didn't even get a choice.

Scorpius's curiosity grows as he waits for me, no doubt because he can feel how nervous and anxious I am about trying to explain to a seventeen year old that his wagon is now itched to mine with even more intensity than if he'd married me.

When I reach the woods, I hurry inside, glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one has followed me. Hurrying through the gloom I weave between trees until I get to the area where I know he is most likely to meet me, and drop my basket in panic when he leaps out from behind a big tree and yells

"BOO!"

"Damn it Malfoy! You scared the hell out of me!" I screech at him angrily as I try to calm the racing beat in my chest.

He chuckles deviously as he leans against the tree, propping his shoulder against it and curling his inside foot out around the outside one in a casual stance.

"You're so funny when you get mad at me Baby." He tells me with that evil smirk. It's the one he used to wear back when we still hated each other. The one that was pure nastiness, rather than the one tempered with teasing sexiness or love.

"And you're so wonderful when you're groaning in pain." I snipe at him nastily.

"Ooh we are feisty this morning. What's the matter Weasley, did you get out on the wrong side of the bed?" he taunts me. Damn him for being cheery!

"More like I was up all night explaining to my mother how it is that I can to be so woefully entwined with the bane of my existence."

Malfoy stares at me with his mouth hanging open.

"That's right. You shut up!" I snarl at him as I bend to gather everything back into my picnic basket.

"Um... Well that certainly explains the intense moods coming from you last night." Scorpius says n an odd voice.

"Actually it doesn't. That only explains part of my crazy emotions last night. The other part has a whole lot to do with the reason behind me telling my mother that I not only have a boyfriend, but that my boyfriend just so happens to be the son of her childhood rival, and the great-nephew of the crazy bitch who tortured her during the war." I tell him as I get back to my feet and swipe the pieces of hair that have fallen free from my ponytail back from my face.

When I look at Scorpius he is watching me with an odd expression on his face.

"Rosie... are you?... I mean, you're not?... I ... Rose are you pregnant?" He stutters out at me.

Oh sweet Merlin! The look on his face is one that almost has me laughing. He looks completely terrified by the idea, but he's also got this softness to his eyes. Like maybe he wouldn't mind if I were. Oh I have the best idea. Because I'm all about payback, and he did scare the shit out of me just now. Letting my emotion switch to ones of fear and reluctance and regret, I let my payback begin.

Rather than denying it like my brain is demanding I do in a very high pitched voice, I let my expression form into one of resignation, and let my bottom lip wobble just a little bit as though I might burst into tears at any moment. The look on his face is priceless as it dawns on him that in spite of the fact that he has a four month old baby brother, he may be about to become a father.

"Scorpius..." I murmur softly, looking down at my feet as though I'm afraid to admit the truth that I'm pregnant to him. I'm not of course. But he doesn't know that. Accidents do happen.

"Oh fuck!" I hear him whisper in a small voice.

"I didn't know what else to do..." I say, letting my voice quaver like it's going to crack around a lump in my throat. "Please say something."

I can feel the terror in his mind. The utter shock and panic that is setting in at the idea of being a Dad before he finishes school.

"Rose I..." he begins before breaking off at the squeakiness of panic in his voice "Are you serious?" he whispers. His eyes are begging me to tell him it's not true.

"I understand if you don't want to stand by me in this Scorpius..." I murmur sadly.

His knees buckle at my words and he lands in the dirt on his ass with a soft thump.

"Holy Shit..." he whispers, his hand going to his hair and dragging through it distractedly. He looks like he wants to tear it out. "But how did this happen? We're always careful." He says softly, looking up at my face as I shuffle closer to him.

"Accidents happen I guess... and we aren't really all that careful. More than once we've been halfway through before remembering the charms, and there was that time a few months ago when we forgot completely until after." I whisper to him as I pull out my picnic blanket and spread it out on the ground next to where he has fallen on his butt.

"Shit... what are we going to do?" he says softly. He seems to be talking to himself more than to me at this point.

"We?" I say softly, pushing hopefulness into my tone.

He looks into my eyes then. He even moves closer to me, onto my blanket and takes my hand in both of his.

"We Rose. We both created this problem. We both deal with the consequences."

He says it with such sincerity and intensity, that I can see how much he loves me shining in his eyes. His emotions too, have cleared as he reassures me. Now instead of fear and panic there is determination and love for me glowing brightly from within him.

And in that moment I realise that he means those words. He's not just saying them for my benefit. He truly means that if I were actually pregnant at sixteen with his child that he would stand by me no matter what decision I made or what the consequences might be concerning my family, or people at school or our friends. And right when I feel my shock and panic at that realisation begin to kick in, I lose it.

It starts with a snort, but it ends up in loud raucous laughter that has me rolling around on the blanket and holding my sides. It even gets tears rolling down my face.

"Rose is this your hormones being unbalanced? I don't see how this is funny." Scorpius asks me.

I laugh even harder at his words.

I can feel his confusion and irritation so I try to control the laughter long enough to tell him I'm not actually pregnant, but the best I can do is the hold his gaze imploringly as I keep giggling.

"Rose what?..." It finally dawns on him when I snort again "You're not pregnant. Are you?" he accuses.

I shake my head even as I laugh.

"Fuck Weasley. You scared the shit out of me! What the hell is wrong with you?" He demands angrily "What sort of person pretends to be pregnant just to mess with someone?"

I giggle some more because I'm hilarious and everyone knows it.

"Yes or no Rose? Are you pregnant or not? I don't like this game! And you're not funny." He says grumpily.

Damn my baby is cute when he's pouting.

"I'm a little funny." I tell him, still grinning.

His silver eyes watch me doubtfully but the corner of his mouth twitches a little bit at the fact that at least I am happy.

"No you're not. Because I almost had a heart attack. And there is nothing funny about having a coronary."

I smile at my goofy boyfriend while he pouts at me.

"Ok, so I'm not pregnant. But Mum does know that we're dating. She also knows we've had sex." I tell him.

"Um... I thought you weren't the type to share that sort of thing with your mother Rose?"

"I'm not. See it all started because I was asking her if she knew anything about magical bonds like the one you and I somehow formed yesterday. It turned out she knew many things about bonds, though until I told her that I had formed one she refused to tell me that there was a very old form of magical bond that was prevalent throughout the oldest Pureblood families. And it seems that the only known records of such bonds, were only ever formed within the Malfoy family." I tell him.

"This is my fault?" he says, shocked.

"Sort of. It's mine too. You see, as fate would have it, the magic of such a bond used to be well known within the Malfoy family, and the women that Malfoy sons have always been betrothed to. Because of the way your ancestors liked to do things, what with their betrothals and all that, as you can imagine love was probably hard to come by when you have no choice but to marry someone because your parents made a deal. Anyway, within your family a tradition was established that allowed for the magical connection that you and I now share. Apparently the magic was imbued within the locket I've been wearing since I was twelve years old, your family heirloom." I say, holding my locket out from my throat.

"Basically, to ensure that Malfoy brides remained virginal and faithful and fell in love with Malfoy men, they were enticed by the idea of a magical bond, which could only be achieved through several steps, the main one being that if the girl is wearing the locket against her skin and the couple is making love on the first time that the girl admits to being in love, the bond is formed. I assume that there is other magic within the locket that makes the bond invalid if the girl has been unfaithful and what not."

Scorpius looks at me for a moment "So that explains the how of the bond we've formed. It doesn't explain how your mother knows we've had sex, or why you were so freaked out last night."

"My mother knows because the rules for such a bond state that we had to be having sex when I told you I love you, and only the Malfoy family carried on the tradition beyond the eighteenth century. But I was so freaked out last night because there is a little more to this bond than just being able to feel each other's emotions." I tell him, pausing to take a deep breath "Turns out that we can feel each other's emotions because it made the couples learn to get along better by increasing their understanding of one another. But that's not really a big deal. The big deal here is that this bond has linked our life forces."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if a stray killing curse suddenly struck me in the chest as we left the woods, you'd drop dead right beside me."

"What?"

"That's right. If I die, you die too. And vice versa. As my mother so aptly described it, yesterday you and linked our lives together in a stronger bond than married couples. You and I are stuck together forever. Because even if we were to decide that we hated each other and never saw each other again, how exactly are we supposed to fall in love with someone else when our minds are connected?"

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah. This locket, which has never opened no matter how much I tried, opened yesterday after our minds got together and made Frankenstein. Apparently it only opens once the bond is formed. There is a letter inside it from your great great great grandmother. Someone named Viviana Malfoy. And the letter has been trapped inside the locket since Viviana wrote it in 1804." I tell him as I open the locket and hand him the letter to read.

Malfoy's eyes scan the page quickly.

"We're stuck like this?" he asks me softly. He doesn't seem shocked. And he seems relatively calm considering he just found out that our souls have been intermingled and are lives are glued to each other's.

"Apparently for life." I say.

"We need more information than this. I'm positive that somewhere within the Manor there will be a portrait of this Viviana, we should try to find her and ask her if there is anything else she can tell us about this bond."

"You seem relatively calm about this?"

"To be honest Rose, I'm not at all surprised that my family has managed to dictate the way I live my life. There are so many old curses and magically imbued objects in my house that I'm surprised it took this long for them to affect me." Scorpius says "But I can't say I'm all that worried. I know I should be. I should be panicking. After all, the girl who has been my enemy for five years, but ended up as my girlfriend now holds my life in her hands. I'm now tied closer to you than anyone else on the planet, including my family, who perform all kinds of spells when Malfoy children are born to ensure that blood comes before anyone else. And yet I'm now more closely linked to you than anyone. If you die unexpectedly it's lights out for me too. Marriage wouldn't have linked us this close. I should be panicking and searching for a way to undo this. But I'm not. Right now I'm in love with you. So much so that I hoped to marry you when we finish school. I love you enough now that I was planning on spending my life with you anyway." Scorpius says softly.

"This just takes the fun out of someday proposing to you" he whispers.

"Seriously? That's what you're going with? Not even a modicum of panic that your soul and your life is hooked to mine. Not a care in the world that even if we went back to hating each other again, we could never escape each other?" I demand.

"Weasley, I don't think I could ever hate you again." He murmurs to me. "You have no idea how deeply in love I am with you."

His words touch me on a level so profound that it truly rocks me. His simple words -that are so often uttered by lovers- reach all the way down into my soul and something inside me jolts. It's as though until now I have been a jigsaw puzzle with one piece sitting not quite right, and his softly spoken, effortless words have shoved that piece into its rightful place.

Suddenly it's like I just know. I know that in spite of this bond that formed between us, I would have ended up tied to him through marriage and children anyway. This bond just takes out the guess work.

"Come on Rosie" Scorpius says, holding his hand out to me "Let's go to the Manor and see what we can find out about this bond if there is a portrait of Viviana there somewhere."

I smile as I take hold of the hand of the boy that I love with all my heart and soul. And for the first time in my life I don't experience that queasiness at the familiar jerking sensation behind my navel as we Apparte away.


	56. Sometimes Accidents are On Purpose

Chapter 56: Sometimes Accidents are on Purpose.

Draco Malfoy glances up as we enter his study. The room is lit by the fire in the hearth and by several torches lining the side walls. His desk is neat.

"Scorpius?" Draco asks "I thought you were staying with the Potter's this week? What are you doing here?"

He looks concerned as his blue gaze leaps between me and Malfoy.

"Dad, something's happened, we need to talk to you and Mum, without the girls."

Scorpius says seriously. I glance at him. I know he's happy at the fact that this bond has formed between us but I can feel his nervousness at explaining to his parents that at seventeen, their oldest son is tied to another person with longer reaching consequences and more complications than a marriage. Gently I take his hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly. Malfoy doesn't take his eyes off his father, but through our bond I can feel his love at my actions.

Draco Malfoy frowns deeply. "Is everything alright?" he asks his, his eyes are serious and by his tone I realise that he is expecting life altering, awful news. I raise my eyebrows slightly. He must suspect that we're about to tell them I'm pregnant. For a moment the idea plays in my mind, baiting the Malfoy's as I did Scorpius earlier, but given the seriousness of our current situation they might think we are just joking if we play a trick on them now.

"Erm… It will be best if we explain to you and Mum at the same time." Scorpius hedges.

Draco Malfoy's frown deepens at his son's words and he gets to his feet without another word, striding quickly around his desk and out the door. Scorpius and I trail along behind him as he locates his wife in their monster of a house.

"Astoria, the boy has something important he needs to discuss with us." Draco Malfoy informs Astoria as he strides into the library where she sits in an armchair reading by the fire.

Astoria looks up in alarm and when she sees me and Scorpius standing behind Mr. Malfoy her eyes go wide with worry.

"Dad, you should sit." Scorpius tells him softly.

Slowly Mr Malfoy lowers himself into a vacant arm chair next to his wife's chair, while Scorpius leads me over to sit on a two-seater couch opposite Mr and Mrs Malfoy. They both watch us warily and I notice their eyes searching for evidence that Scorpius is fussing over me as though I actually were pregnant. I take a deep steadying breath and gently squeeze Malfoy's hand.

"Something's happened." Scorpius repeats himself.

I scan his parent's faces and notice that Astoria's bottom lip has begun to tremble.

"I'm not pregnant or anything." I jump to reassure them.

Both of them deflate before my eyes, their baited breaths whooshing out in heavy, relieved sighs. Draco presses a hand to his chest and glares at his son.

"Don't scare me like that. I nearly had a bloody heart attack when you walked into my study wearing that terrified expression." He admonishes us.

"Sorry Dad." Scorpius murmurs.

"Well, if you haven't gotten Rose pregnant before either of you have finished school then what's happened that has you looking so terrified and being so serious?" Astoria asks worriedly.

"How do we explain this?" Scorpius asks, turning towards me and searching my face as though my eyebrows might be hiding the answers of how to broach the subject with his parents. Making a mental note to do some eyebrow maintenance I turn back to the Malfoy's

"Do either of you know what this is?" I ask, taking off my locket and holding it out to them, knowing that Draco at least has some vague knowledge about my locket.

"The old Malfoy family Heirloom?" He asks bewildered "What does this have to do with anything?"

"As you say it is a Malfoy heirloom. According to you it was a necklace given to the women that were betrothed to Malfoy sons' generations ago. You told Scorpius it went missing during his great-great grandfather's time. Well, I found it in the room of hidden things in the room of requirement at Hogwarts in my second year when I got curious and went poking around in there, finding several items that had survived the ravages of Fiende Fire, this locket among them." I begin to explain.

"Since second year I've been wearing it, having no idea of what it meant or that it even belonged to you guys. Scorpius relayed to me what you told him about it representing that I was intending to be a Malfoy bride, but that the tradition had died out when the necklace was lost and that since I liked it I might as well keep it." I explain "I tried opening the locket a whole bunch of times when I found it and I was never successful. But it turns out that this locket had a whole lot more tradition behind it than just being a gift the Malfoy men passed down and gave to their wives."

"What do you mean?" Astoria asks me curiously.

"Well, yesterday Scorpius and I…" I blushed when I realised I had been about to casually say to his parents that we had had sex "Erm…. Well we were intimate…. And anyway, yesterday was the first time I told him that I love him."

Astoria beams at my words and Draco's eyes twinkle with mirth at my lame way of avoiding using the word sex. Scorpius takes over the explaining as I blush crimson, the bond telling me that he is also amused at hearing me tell his parents I told him I love him while having sex with him.

"We were having sex" he says bluntly, and Astoria blushes at her own gasp of shock "When she told me she loves me, we were having sex. We didn't know it at the time, but Rose wearing the locket, while telling me she loves me for the first time, during sex, unlocked the old magic in the locket."

Draco and Astoria watch us with mixed expressions of worry and shock and curiosity.

"It turns out that the combination of those things met the stipulations of the magical process the tradition of giving this locket was based on." I say "Everything went crazy around us and our whole bodies burned like we were hit with a hundred stinging jinxes at once, but then it sort of plateaued and we both realised something was different."

"We've been magically bonded." Scorpius says.

"What does that mean?" Draco asks.

"Well, we are now able to get impressions of each other's emotions." I say "Basically, it's like having a part of Scorpius's soul inside my body, replacing the piece of mine that is now in his. It means that we can feel what the other person is feeling, for example right now Scorpius is nervous, but happy and a little hungry."

Astoria chuckles.

"Anyway, since neither of us had ever really heard of anything like this happening, we tested it a little, we can feel each other's emotions, but aren't telepathic. And as of yet it seems we can feel that even if we're away from each other. But I was curious about it, so I asked my Mum if she knew anything about bonds like this. She sort of flipped when she found out what I meant, because she had heard of them in some old book she read in the restricted section at Hogwarts. It seems a lot of the Pure-blood families used to imbue objects with magic that allowed for the formations of such bonds, but everyone except the Malfoy's dropped the tradition hundreds of years ago."

Draco raises his eyebrows in shock that his family had done something so rebellious.

"She knew how they work, and what triggered them." I say "As you can imagine she was less than pleased about it, especially because of what we had to be doing for the bond to form in the first place. Until last night we hadn't actually gotten around to telling anyone outside of you guys and Albus that we're dating. But anyway, when she calmed down a little she explained what she knew about them. It seems this type of bond allows our mind to connect like they have, because our souls have pretty much fused together."

I wait for the Malfoy's to understand what I'm saying.

"Our life forces are linked." Scorpius tells them softly when they don't seem to grasp the seriousness of what I said.

"Oh Merlin." Draco sighs, scrubbing his hand over his face as the weight of the situation drops on him.

"Meaning that if either of you was to die; you would both die at the same time?" Astoria qualifies. When I nod she bursts into tears.

"Something happened alright." Draco Malfoy grumbles worriedly.

"When the bond kicked in, the locket unlocked too. This was inside it." I say, handing him the piece of parchment his ancestor left for us. He scans it quickly.

"Is there anything else?" he asks finally, suddenly looking much older than he did half an hour ago.

"Not really, as you read, apparently our life forces have fused together, so if either of us dies its lights out for both of us. And the type of magic imbued in the locket to form the bond makes it so that we're bound more closely than a married couple. But other than that, we haven't heard of anything dangerous or life threatening about the situation." Scorpius says.

"And how are the two of you dealing with this? Rose isn't even of age. Yet as you've just said, you might as well have come to us and announced that Rose was pregnant and you two were intending to get married before going back to school in September." Draco says, shaking his head, worried and irritable.

"We were hoping that somewhere in the Manor we could find a portrait of Viviana Malfoy, hoping she'd be able to tell us anything else we would need to know about the whole thing." I say, trying to present useful ideas to the conversation while Astoria sniffled softly.

"But you haven't told us how the two of you feel about this. Your whole lives have been uprooted, and transplanted into the same pot. Do either of you have any feelings or thoughts to share on the matter, beyond the facts?"

I glance at Scorpius. He shrugs at me.

"Truthfully, I'm in love with Rose and as you know, I have been for a while." Scorpius says, I can feel his embarrassment though the bond as he glances at me sideways and I wonder just how long he's know he was in love with me.

"I pretty much hoped that we'd stay together this year at school, and then when we'd graduated and both had jobs, I intended to ask her to marry me anyway." Scorpius shrugs "This bond just takes out the guesswork."

Draco watches his eldest son with an odd expression on his face. As though he can't believe the words coming out of Scorpius's mouth.

"How is it" he begins wonderingly "That at seventeen you have that sort of plan in place for your life? When I was seventeen the only plan I had was to try and stay alive."

"You know how long I've had a thing for Rose." Scorpius says very softly to his father, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as the bond presents me with a type of mental squirm. Draco nods and chuckles, shaking his head "And what about you Rose Weasley, any feelings on the topic?"

I gulp. "Erm…. At this stage I didn't exactly have that sort of plan, I mean, when I agreed to be Scorp's girlfriend I suppose I sort of assumed we'd fall in love and eventually work our way around to marriage and maybe a family, but the bond doesn't really bother me. It's dangerous in that we'll both die if something happens to either of us, but other than that I think we'll live through it."

I give a mental squirm of my own as I force the images of my dream about the future from my mind before I can feel hopeful for them and tip Scorpius off. I think it might just overwhelm him to learn that not only is he linked to me for the rest of our lives, but I've also been secretly hoping for a future with him that will result in us having at least four children, whilst living here at Malfoy Manor and being so incredibly in love that every time I look at Scorpius Malfoy my heart feels like it wants to leap out of my chest so it can just keep expanding with all my love for him.

"You both seem to be taking this incredibly well considering that this time last year you were both at each other's throats with hatred." Astoria says.

Scorpius and I glance at each other. It is true that not so long ago we completely detested each other, or at least I detested him. I'm beginning to wonder after his comments today, just how long it has been that he's had a crush on me. After all, he was thrilled when he found out about the bond we had formed while I was slightly worried and confused by the whole thing.

I raise my eyebrows at him as something awful occurs to me. What if Scorpius knew all along about the magic of the locket? What if he knew that having me fall in love with him and tell him so, while wearing the locket during sex would trigger the old magic it contained?

After all, he commented months and months ago when we got drunk and still hated each other that the locket marked me as his. I assumed at the time that it was just symbolic. But what if he knew all along that this might happen if everything turned out just right? Every time I wasn't wearing it I subconsciously noticed that he frowned at whatever necklace I wore instead, and whenever he saw me wearing the locket again he would beam happily. And he seemed to love that I was wearing every time we had sex.

Scorpius's curiosity at the sudden suspicion rolling through the bond between us has me staring at him worriedly. Can I really just come out and accuse him of knowing all along that this could happen.

"Erm…. Scorpius…. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Malfoy tilts his head sideways at me but smiles just the same.

"Do you guys know anything else about this bond?" he appeals to his parents.

"Sorry Scorp, but until you told me about it and showed me that letter I'd never even heard about that sort of ritual or tradition." Draco Malfoy says bluntly. "But since it seems irreversible, I would suggest that you two try your hardest to continue to get along. After all, it would be terribly difficult to break up and fall for other people when you both are aware of the emotions each other is experiencing. However, that does not mean I want you to running out and doing something irrational like eloping or no longer taking precautions as far as sex and unwanted pregnancy goes. Understand? Just because the two of you are now bonded together, does not mean you can just do irrational things, especially since Rose isn't even of age just yet. And Scorpius while you are of age and seem to have your head screwed on far better than I did at seventeen, I absolutely forbid you to get married until you have completed your schooling and have a job of some kind."

"We understand Mr Malfoy. There won't be any sort of irrational action going on. I promise." I say sternly, narrowing my eyes sideways at Scorpius, my suspicions multiplying by the second.

"Well then my only other concern is that you two are now tied together. I expect that you will keep this bond between you a secret; after all it is rather complicated. However, I would also prefer it if the both of you manage to live long and happy lives and since that now relies on _both_ of you for either one of you to achieve that, then you really ought to do your damndest to see to it that you both live long and happy lives. And I expect Weasel King will have a fit when he learns the two of you are dating and have bonded yourselves together with more strength than a marriage bond, so Rose, do try to ease him into the information and make sure that he understand that murdering my son will also cost him your life as well."

"I'm not so certain he should know that killing either of us kills both" I say "Knowing him he'll flip out and think that this bond will just make murdering us both a whole lot easier, because I'm almost certain that he'll want us both dead when he finds out I went and fell in love with then proceeded to Bond with the son of his most hated rival."

Draco chuckles "He always was rather hot-headed. I blame it on the red hair."

I smile, but I can tell it doesn't reach my eyes.

"Scorpius I really would like to speak with you for a moment." I repeat.

"Ok. Mum, Dad, sorry to spring the information on you like that but we felt you should be aware of the situation. We'll say goodbye before we leave, unless we end up staying the night…"

With that Malfoy gets to his feet and we both exit the library. He tries to hold my hand as we walk but I pull it out of his reach.

"Rose what is wrong? Your emotions are all over the place, you're all mad and suspicious and worried."

I don't reply until we reach his bedroom. And it' only as I turn toward him to unleash all the built up suspicion that I realise I remembered the way to his room on my own even though I've only been here once before, excepting my dreams of course.

"What did you mean when you told you Dad that he knew how long you'd had a thing for me?" I demand. His room is cold because his fire is unlit since he's been away and before he replies he flicks his wand to light the fire, which begin to crackle away merrily in the background.

"Why are you mad about that?" Malfoy counters "Does it really matter how long I've had a thing for you?"

"Yes. It does."

Scorpius scowls at me and crosses his arms over his chest. I try to ignore how handsome he is as I freak out about the fact that he may or may not have planned this whole thing from the beginning to end up with the two of us being bonded together.

"A while Rose. Longer than I admitted."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know Weasley, work it out!"

"What do you mean work it out?" I demand.

Scorpius is practically snarling at my questions, but is suspect that some of the anger he is feeling is catching through the bond as he picks up on my emotions.

"I mean that if you can't worth out that I've had it bad for you for a whole lot longer than this year than you're an idiot."

"How much longer than this year then Malfoy?"

"Since bloody fourth year!" he shouts at me, completely knocking me on my ass with that information.

"What?" I murmur in shock from my place where I have sunk down to sit on the end of his bed. "What do you mean you've had a thing for me since fourth year?"

Scorpius looks at me with an odd expression on his face and through the bond I can feel his confusion and wonder as he looks at me.

"You really have no idea at all do you? Rose, normal teenage boys don't use kissing as a tactic to piss someone off. Every time you've told the story of how I kissed you in fourth year after our shoving match you mention that I had an odd look on my face. And I probably did, but it was odd because I had you pinned against the wall and in spite of the fact that I started hating you in first year, by fourth year I'd realised how amazing you are and I'd noticed how pretty you were. So I looked odd because realised that the girl I'd hated had become the girl I had a crush on and I had her pinned against the wall as I'd seen so many of the sixth and seventh years do in Slytherin before kissing each other. I wanted to try it and you were the one I wanted to try it with."

"But you hated me after that. I hated you even more."

"And on some level I did hate you because you didn't catch on to the fact that I had a crush on you. But every time I saw you I went out of my way to argue with you just like a ten year old on the playground. And sometimes I would convince myself that you were just as mean and spiteful and would start fights with me the same way I did to you because you had a thing for me too. And I got meaner and meaner every time I realised that you still hated me as much as ever, if not even more."

I stare at him as though he has grown twelve heads and is attempting to eat me with all of them.

"Don't look at me like that Rose, I know it's messed up. And I tried to get over it in fifth year when I dated all those girls but it just didn't work because somehow when I wasn't fighting with you, I was fighting with them about you! It was driving me insane. And we kept getting into situations where we'd just end up kissing again, which only made it worse."

"So what you're saying here is you've been manipulating me all along and the fact that we've landed in this situation is entirely your fault?" I ask him.

"What?"

"Well, if you really had a thing for me since fourth year, then subconsciously or even consciously, you've probably been trying to direct the relationship between us to go from loathing to what we have now, right?"

"I guess so. I mean, I had a thing for you for years before I even managed to get you to stay in the room with me without us fighting. Which I might add wasn't until after we'd been shagging for a few months."

"Bet it bugged you every time I accused you of being obsessed with me and stalking me so that you were in all of my classes and whatnot, when you actually were." I say smirking.

"More than once I almost shouted at you that you were right but you're too stubborn to realise that I loved you. Hell, you're too stubborn to do anything unless you can rationalise it to yourself and realise for yourself that it's worthwhile. I nearly died when you actually agreed to meet me on top of the Astronomy Tower when I suggested we become fuck buddies."

"So tell me something, how long have you been planning this? Honestly? I mean, you told me that in fourth year your Dad noticed my locket and told you it was a Malfoy Heirloom. And I've been wearing the damn thing half my life. You've had a thing for me since fourth year. Seems and extreme coincidence that you had a thing for me and you're dad noticed my locket all in fourth year."

"What are you implying Rose?" Scorpius says sharply, his silver eyes boring into mine.

"How long did it take you to do your research on the locket?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I found out the person I had a thing for was wearing an old heirloom of my family that marked them as being mine I'd do as much research as I could to find out about it."

"What are you accusing me of here?"

"I want to know how long you've known that the tradition surrounding this locket entailed a whole lot more than just a gift passed down through the family."

Scorpius's eyes search my face for a long time as he looks at me and I can't help noticing everything about him. His eyes show his concern and the bond tells me of his worry and secrecy, his blonde hair is hanging in his eyes and that handsome face that I know better than my own watches me with a slight frown. His arms are still crossed over his chest and he leant against the wall of his bedroom.

And even as I can feel that he has been keeping something from me that will no doubt make me ridiculously angry, I can't help the little bubble of love that swells in my chest at the sight he makes.

"Are you accusing me of knowing that under the right circumstances this bond would form between us?"

"That's exactly what I'm accusing you of Malfoy."

"Why would you accuse me of that?"

"Why would you try to keep secrets from me about this? How long have you known that under the right circumstances, if you could manage to convince me to fall in love with you and have me say so whilst having sex and wearing this damned locket, a magical bond would form between us that ties us together so irrevocably? How long have you known and how much you kept from me?" I scream at him angrily.

Scorpius slowly moves towards me and I watch his moves the way a deer watches a bobcat stalk her, ready to bolt for it at any moment, or in this case ready to pull out my wand and hex him almost to oblivion.

"Rosie, don't be mad." Scorpius Malfoy murmurs softly in response.


	57. Yanking Out My Heart

**A/N: Hey my sweet little Cherubs. My deepest apologies for making you wait for soooooo long for the new chapter. i have been working flat out on my Manuscript. Also, if anyone of you have suggestions for a catchy title for a story about a girl who has a psycho stalker, is turning into a werewolf, has massive werewolf boy troubles, is going into 'heat' and has a certain she-bitch out for her head, please PM them to me as i Need something fun and catchy. That one's the first installment of 3 books, so i need something that will define the series the way Harry Potter or Twilight are defined by the title. Anyway, please don't hate me for this chapter and i will try to update this one much fast since you guys will be positively frothy when you get to the last line. =) Much Love and please review -Kitten xox**

Chapter 57: Yanking Out My Heart.

There is something to be said for the incredible capabilities of the human mind. It is truly a remarkable organ/ engine/ hard drive. Mostly because in spite of the suspicions and accusation swirling through my mind and spouting from my mouth, my brain was still half convinced that I was just being ridiculous like I always am.

But hearing Malfoy admit that he's been manipulating me, planning to link our lives together so irrevocably, shatters that conviction and crushes it to dust.

He's been lying to me. My own boyfriend. Lying to me as though I mean nothing to him. As though my heart is just a thing to be toyed with. I think I would've preferred to learn he'd been cheating on me or plotting to make me fall in love with him simply for the sadistic pleasure of destroying me.

But that remarkable and ridiculous grey matter in my head is at war with itself as reasonability and resentment clatter around inside me. Most of me cannot believe that my most hated rival, turned possible true love would manipulate me this way and is screaming for blood and vengeance. But there is a very small voice that I'm hoping will be easy to drown out, arguing that I have no right to be mad at someone for loving me so much that the idea of being without me drove them to drastic measures towards keeping me for the rest of time.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?" the screaming begins as I drown out that annoying little voice of reason.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU COULD PLAN THIS OUT? UNTIL THIS SCHOOL YEAR I HATED YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE ON THE FUCKING PLANET. I WANTED YOU DEAD! AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LOVED ME SINCE FOURTH YEAR AND PLANNED THIS WHOLE THING SO THAT MY LIFE WOULD BE TIED TO YOURS? WELL YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY YOU DID BECAUSE IF YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE WASN'T TIED TO MINE I SURE AS HELL WOULD SEE YOU DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"You're being unreasonable Baby." Scorpius murmurs. I can feel through the bond that my words have cut him deeply but I'm too angry to care right now.

"UNREASONABLE? Unreasonable is plotting since you were fourteen to bind our souls together! Unreasonable is propositioning your enemy to become your fuck buddy! Unreasonable is lying to me about this whole stupid fucking thing and acting like you had no idea what was going on while I flipped out. Unreasonable is that fact that you were able to do that while claiming that you love me!"

Scorpius moves towards me and I leap to my feet when I realise he's intending to try restraining me to keep me from cursing us both into oblivion or throwing things at his stupid head.

"If you actually loved me you would never have done this Malfoy! This isn't love. When you love someone you want them to be happy, no matter the personal expense to yourself. You don't plot to tie them to you whether they like it or not. For fuck's sake Malfoy, what if I were to decide a few years room now that things between us just weren't going to work out? I'm sixteen! I have no idea what I want in my life and now because of you and your selfish ways, I'm stuck knowing exactly how you feel about everything. If we were to break up I would always know exactly how much being without me was hurting you. How could you be so selfish as to do that to me?" I demand, pacing angrily and hurling the first thing I manage to get my hands on that I can actually lift at his stupid head.

Malfoy blocks the pillow easily.

"Why are you so mad about this? Not ten minutes ago you told me and my parents that you assumed when we actually got together as a couple that we would fall in love and get married and probably start a family. Why is it such a bid deal that I knew about this. That I hoped it would happen?"

"Why? I've always known you were stupid Malfoy, but you must be even thicker than I thought you were. You've ruined my life!"

"And until I told you that I already knew a little bit about it, you were dealing with that fact just fine. Why is it big deal now just because I knew?"

"It's a big deal because you lied to me!"

"No I didn't Weasley. I kept the whole possibility of the bond from you because I never thought in a million years that you would actually fall in love with me. I especially never thought you'd tell me while we were fucking. I know you better than anyone Rose, I never thought you would say those words in such an unromantic context. You're a romantic at heart. So Yes, I didn't tell you about it because it was just an idle teenage fantasy of a seriously fucked up idiot."

"And that's supposed to make it ok. You lied to me when I asked you if you knew anything about it. Which part of sharing this bond made lying to each other seem like a logical first step?"

"The part where I knew you'd lose your shit like you are now. I wanted to give you time to get used to and someday explain to that romantic side of you that I had known it was possible and that at fourteen I loved you so much that I found a way to make sure I got to keep you forever. Until yesterday you hadn't even hinted to me that you were falling in love with me Rose, while I've been barmy about you for years. I wanted to wait to make sure it wasn't some spur of the moment impulse to want to make me happy before telling you that no one has ever loved you like I do. I relied on you not saying it during sex, but you went a said it then. And now you're going to stand there and scream at me for loving you this much?"

Anger blazes in those beautiful dark grey eyes, but through the bond I can feel the heartache and pain and sadness I'm causing him.

"If you knew why wouldn't you tell me? Obviously it wasn't just spur of the moment, considering it means we're bonded together for life! Why didn't you tell me after the bond formed that you knew what it was?"

"Because you'd told me only once that you love me back Rose. For all I knew that love you feel is only just starting to grow and finding out something like this would kill it off. Wanted to wait years before having you find out I knew because I never want to be without you, especially since we're bonded now."

The brain might be remarkable, but the heart is a trouble maker.

Because his feelings through our bond and the anger trying to hide his pain on his face have my stupid heart reaching out for him. Merlin I'm pathetic. I find out he lied and manipulated and instead of hating him forever part of me wants to wrap him into a hug and never let him go.

"So lying to me was the best way to express how much you love me? How do I know you won't do the same thing if you cheat on me someday?"

Scorpius's eyes narrow on me as I say those words.

"I've never wanted anyone but you Weasley. If I ever thought I might I sure as hell would've made sure you lost that locket don't you think?"

"Maybe you lied to me because you were sad about being bonded with me because now if you ever feel anything remotely like that for anyone else I'll know about it straight away."

"You're completely insane you know that right Weasley?" Malfoy asks me, giving me that wicked little smirk of his that I used to hate so much.

"I am not! You're the insane one. You decided at fourteen that the idea of tying your life to the girl you hated and who hated you more than anyone else in the world was a cute fantasy! You should be locked up in St. Mungo's."

During my tirade he somehow managed to get close to me again and when Malfoy suddenly launches himself at me and tackles me back onto his bed I scream, both in shock and in frustration because I know this time he won't let me get away from him. I can feel his determination through the bond and I kick angrily until he leavers himself up and lifts himself until he is pinning me to his bed with his body and his lips crash down on mine, hot and demanding.

Though our bond I can feel his sadness and irritation and love for me and even though I'm furious with him for lying to me I feel myself respond to all of it. To the sadness that leaks from him because my sharp words cut at his heart, to the irritation that has always fuelled our passion and to his love with a resounding bellow of my own. Not to mention responding to the heat and desperateness of his kiss. Because I know that while for a fleeting moment I considered apparating away from here and punishing him for lying to me like this, I know I can't leave him and there is whole lot more to it than the fact that we're bonded.

I'm completely in love with him.

So much so that the very idea of leaving him is painful.

Malfoy pulls away from me and frowns down at me "Am I hurting you?" he asks me softly. I realise that the pain at the idea of losing him must have registered in the bond. I shake my head at him before reaching up to kiss him again and dragging my hands out from beneath him to tangle them into his silky blonde hair.

Before I know it we're naked and Scorpius Malfoy, soulmate and love of my life is smiling down at me softly.

"You still mad?" he asks me quietly.

I nod my head just a little bit, though I'm now mostly a little pissed at him for lying to me about not knowing about it. Because let's face it, what sixteen year old girl can resist the allure of the boy she loves having him tell her he only lied to her because he wants to keep her forever? Apparently not this one.

"I can think of something that might go a long way towards making up for it." Scorpius murmurs.

"Oh really?" I ask, grinning at his flirting tone.

"Really. So what I'm thinking is, you just stay there all naked and amazing like that, while I make sure the door is locked."

I smile just a little bit as he leavers himself off the bed and close my eyes as I enjoy the anticipation and excitement and happiness singing through the bond from him to me and no doubt from me to him.

Lying there with my eyes closed I wonder how it came to be that I went from being able to hate his guts and want him dead more than anything, to barely being able to muster enough rage to yell at him lying to me about our bond. Or at least I was wondering that until the most interesting sensation I've ever experienced races across my skin.

I gasp wildly as I feel his hot breath against my exposed naked flesh, followed by a sinful stroke of his tongue against my now throbbing clit.


	58. Blown Away

Chapter 58: Blown Away

The sensation is like nothing I've ever felt before and I realise in a heartbeat that he is as skilled at giving head as he is at everything else he does. And the tongue that I have grown so accustomed to driving me insane when he kisses me, takes that insanity to a whole new level as he ravishes me with it. I gasp when I feel his fingers spread the fold of my body to allow his lips and tongue greater access to my pulsing, throbbing flesh. Almost instantly I feel that familiar rush in my system, only this time it's even more intense because as well as feeling just my own pleasure at what he is doing to me so skilfully, I can also feel Malfoy's pleasure singing through the bond.

"What are you doing to me?" I gasp at him, aware of the husky tone in my voice and the way each stroke of his tongue sending conflicting messages to my brain. On the one hand my thighs want to snap shut because the tormenting feel of each hot spear is driving me insane, but on the other hand my thighs want to drop open and let him have at me like he is a starving man and I am the finest banquet.

Malfoy dips his tongue deep inside me and gives it a little flick, making me quiver before he pulls back slightly.

"Don't you like it Baby?" he asks me, that Scottish accent of his so thick that for a moment I have to think about what he has said to understand him. Which isn't aided at all by the fact that every time I hear that accent of his I shiver.

"I don't know…" I murmur at him softly even as he goes back to leisurely licking at the now soaked flesha t the centre of my body.

"Oh Malfoy….." I murmur as the sensations begin to drive me up that familiar mountain towards the edge. That way lies orgasms and blissful abandon and we both know it.

Malfoy is slow and steady as he licks, sucks and kisses me up the orgasm mountain and I gasp when he slides one long finger inside me, slowly working it against my g-spot even as his lips wrap around my clit and suck against it with more pressure than before. I can even feel him smiling against my flesh when my body arches up and his skilled tongue shoves me off the edge. His finger inside my works harder as my internal muscles clamp and spasm as the orgasm tears through me and I suddenly feel like I'm coasting in a warm ocean of happiness.

How can I ever be truly angry at Scorpius Malfoy when he can make me feel like this?

I whimper when he licks one more long, hot stroke of his tongue against my now over-stimulated flesh.

"No more…" I huff at him breathily.

That earns me a chuckle.

"Still mad at me Baby?" Scorpius murmurs, obviously knowing the answer and knowing that he now has complete control over me because I'm currently a puddle of Rose putty for him to mould to his every whim.

I shake my head when his face appears above mine and I stare into those quick silver eyes wondering how it came to be that I could hate him for so long and now can't stand the idea of ever living without him. His platinum blonde hair hangs down over his forehead and into his eyes and before I can stop myself I slowly reach up and gently run my hand through the blonde silkiness. Because looking at him when I can feel the smugness he feels at getting me off like he just did, as well as the happiness of having me here and the love he feels for me, I realise there is something important I need to do.

A few something's actually.

"Scorpius…." I murmur at him, watching the way his grey eyes darken with heat at my use of his real name. "I'm sorry for always being a bitch."

He laughs. "Weasley, if you weren't always being a bitch I wouldn't know it was really you." He teases me happily "And I'm sorry for lying to you about knowing about the bond. I should've told you. I just didn't want you to go back to hating me." He murmurs.

I look up into his eyes and smile at him gently "I don't think I could ever hate you again…."

"Because you love me or because I'm amazing and incredible in every conceivable way?" he asks me, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"Oh definitely the second one." I giggle "No, it's actually because for some unknown reason I went and fell in love with you…. Probably because I'm a complete idiot."

"Oh you're definitely an idiot Weasley" he chuckles back at me as he reaches across and begins to toy with my hair "But from now on you're my little idiot and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Kinda a romantic when you want something aren't you?" I smirk at him.

"What more could I want Rose? I have you and I have a family who loves me. I don't need anything else." Scorpius tells me seriously.

"Thinking you might keep me then, are you?"

"Only as long as forever Weasley." He grins back at me.

"Oh so not long then. I wouldn't want to get into a lifelong commitment or anything like that. I'm only sixteen after all." I poke me tongue out at him, but fend him off when he tries to catch it and kiss me.

"Mmm I think that I'm going to insist you wash your mouth out before kissing me." I giggle when he stares at me in bewilderment.

"I think that you should tell me what you were trying to hide from me downstairs." He replies "I told you what I was trying to keep you from realising through the bond, but you were trying to hide something from me too."

I bite me lip. I was kind of hoping he would forget about that….

"Um… do I have to?" I ask.

"What do you mean do you have to?" Malfoy demands.

"Well, it's not like mine is antyhign bad. It' just a silly dream I had and I didn't want you to know about it because you'll laugh at me.

"I probably will" he says "But I still want to know what it was. I want to know everything about you Baby."

I sigh, biting my lip in indecision. I should tell him but I don't want him to think I'm silly and pathetic. And that though alone is enough to set me glaring at him because until now I've never given a damn about what Scorpius Malfoy will think of me for something.

"The night of the Remembrance Ball at Hogwarts when you took me down to that little room in the dungeons…. That was the first time you actually made love to me." I begin softly, rolling so that I am lying o my side and looking across the pillow we are sharing into his curious silver eyes.

"I know. I was half convinced you were going to shove me off you when you realised it." Scorpius tells me.

"Anyway, do you remember afterwards, we'd both fallen asleep and I woke you up fighting and struggling?" I ask him softly.

Scorpius nods at me slowly "You said you were having strange dreams but you never ended up telling me what they were about because we ended up fighting about the fact that you were trying to say no to going out with me."

I nod at him. "When I woke up I could feel you cuddling me the way you do when you're asleep, all possessive and clingy, and the fire had died down so there were only embers glowing softly." I say.

"Anyway, while I was asleep, I had a dream, in which I woke up to the same scenario, except it was maybe ten years into the future and I was waking up because our daughter was fussing and hungry. In the dream I got up and fed her, after fighting my way out of your possessiveness, and walked to the kitchen and had a cup of tea while I fed her. On the way back I stopped twice. In the dream we were married and we lived here in Malfoy Manor and we had four kids. When I'd put the little girl back to bed you were awake and I crawled over to you on the bed, sitting that way you do when you hook your elbows over your knees and sit with you feet wide apart. You cuddle me and told me that you'd woken up worried I'd left you. In the dream I promise I never would and when you cuddle me again you told me you loved me."

I pause as I let all of that information sink in. "Then I woke up for real and you were cuddling me and the fire had died down. I kind of panicked. Of course I kept on panicking because you went and told me that you wanted me to be your girlfriend."

"That's what you were trying to keep from me?" Scorpius asks me softly.

"Well, that and the fact that when you bought me up here to brag to your parents that we were together, you held Kyrian and I kind of thought about how adorable you looked and how I wouldn't mind so much if the future I dreamed about actually happened…. I realised that day that I was in love with you."

"Really?"

"Really. But I didn't want you to know because I thought you'd freak out at learning that I had kind of thought about what a future with you might be like and maybe that I kind of fantasise about it sometimes."

Malfoy stares at me for a long time and through the bond I can feel his adoration and bafflement.

"You're a dork Rose Weasley." He says, smirking softly "Besides, why would I freak out to find out that you've been dreaming about spending forever with me when I fantasised about the same thing to the point that we ended up bonded together like this?"

I shrug at him and his hands strokes up and down my back gently. After a long time he speaks again

"Don't suppose there are any Seers in your family tree are there?" he murmurs softly.

"Not that I know of…" I murmur back to him.

"Well maybe we ought to just cross our fingers and hope you're expressing seer abilities then."

"You really have it bad don't you?"

"For you?" Malfoy asks me "Yeah Weasley I really do. I have had for years. And it got more than a little out of hand when I realised that the possibility of you ever even holding a civil conversation with me was less than zero."

"And yet here we are…."

"Here we are." He murmurs back and through the bond I feel his resounding joy at the fact that we somehow got together.

"I still have no idea what I was thinking when I let you talk me into meeting you on top of the astronomy tower that night."

"I don't know what I was thinking when I suggested we be fuck buddies. It was something I just sort of fantasised about one day after we all went swimming in the summer before sixth year. And there I was spouting it out to you like a fool."

"What would you have done if I'd told you to go to hell and then told everyone you had suggested it?"

"I have no idea. The whole day I was freaking out about it. I suppose I would've accused you of lying just like I did every time you called me on being obsessed with you." Scorpius says.

"I think that we should start telling people we're together…." I blurt out suddenly.

Malfoy raises his eyebrows at me. I can see his shock in his eyes and feel it through the bond.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Mum said something the other day. We need to tell Dad first, so you have to come to dinner at the house tonight. Mum suggested we drag Albus along so it's not so awkward, but that we do dinner or something to get him used to the idea of you without being able to pretend you don't exist when all my uncles are around like they are at family functions." I tell him.

"Should we maybe tell Harry first, so that he and your Mum can talk down your Dad when he tries to kill me?" Scorpius suggests.

"Maybe that would be a good idea. Can we go now so I can set it up with Mum and Uncle Harry and spring a dinner on Dad that may very well result in both of our deaths. We need to tell Fred too. before he goes to Romania. It wouldn't be fair of me to keep this from him any longer, especially when he's going away."

"You really want to start admitting that you're dating me?" he asks me softly.

I glance at him eve as I'm pulling my shirt back on. He looks confused and uncertain like he thinks this is all a trick I'm playing on him.

"No…. I want to tell people that you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy are mine and that I'm stupidly in love with you and will be for the rest of my life."


	59. When All the Cows are Sleeping

**Take the Tumble.**

Chapter 59: When All the Cows are Sleeping

"Mum?" I ask, knocking on the door to her study when I get home. Scorpius has gone back to Uncle Harry's place, where I assume Dad must still be since I couldn't find him anywhere in the house. Mum looks up in surprise to find me at her door again.

"Rose… is everything alright?" she asks me, frowning at the worried expression on my face.

"Scorpius and I went to see his family today and told them the news." I tell her "They took it ok, a little better than you did since they knew that Scorpius and I were already together…. But I've been thinking all day and I know we need to give Dad some time to get used to Scorpius before springing it on him that we're dating, let alone that we're bonded…. I'm going to tell Fred soon. But do you think it would be ok if we spring a surprise Dinner party on everyone tonight?" I ask her hopefully.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Mum asks.

"Well, since Lily and Hugo are away with Uncle Bill and James is away visiting Loz…. I was hoping that maybe we could invite Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry as well as Albus and Scorpius over for dinner with You, Dad and I…. I thought it might give Dad a chance to get to know Scorpius a little bit in a relaxed context, and with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny here he won't feel as threatened or ask as many questions about why Al and Scorpius are here without Harry and Ginny. If you're too busy it can wait…." I add quickly, feeling incredibly nervous about the whole idea.

"You're right" Mum announces "He would be suspicious to have just Albus and Scorpius around. Are you ok with running over and inviting everyone while I set about preparing food for the occasion? You don't want anything fancy, do you? Just some basics to keep everybody happy?"

"Oh, yeah nothing fancy. I just thought that a casual relaxed dinner might be the best way to get Dad to let his guard down." I tell her brightly "I was going to suggest we wait for my birthday dinner, but everybody will be there and Dad will be distracted by all the unlces." I tell her "Is there anything you need me to do to help you set everything up before I go over and invite everybody?"

"Erm, no I don't think so. Unless there is anything out of the ordinary that you want to cook." Mum tells me, getting to her feet and beckoning me to follow her out of the study and into the kitchen.

I think about it for a moment, but anything out of the ordinary will make Dad suspicious.

"What time would you like me to tell them to come over?" I ask.

"Erm, it's five now so let's make it seven for a seven-thirty dinner shall we. If you see your father there please send him home."

I nod before racing out the door and running off down the street as fast as I can. Uncle Harry lives in the same village as us of course, only a few blocks away on the edge of the woods. I don't bother knocking when I skid to a stop in the doorstep before I fling the door wide and bang it shut behind me.

"Rosie is that you?" Ginny blinks at me for a moment in shock.

"Yes, sorry to just barge in. Mum sent me over to invite you all over to our house for a particularly casual dinner part." I pant to her.

"Oh, whatever has put her in the mood for a dinner party on such short notice I wonder?" Aunt Ginny says, her eyes twinkling with mischief. I smile at her, I've always liked Aunt Ginny the most of all of my Aunts.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whisper to her as I follow her into the kitchen and close the door behind me.

"You know how I love secrets Rosie." She laughs as she watches me wave my wand to make sure we won't be overheard. "Ooh what has got you looking so nervous Rose Weasley. It must be something really juicy!"

"You could say that. Will you promise not to tell Dad?" I ask.

"Of course I will. Now what have you done?" Ginny grins at me.

"Well, Mum told me that you had a few boyfriends at school before you and Uncle Harry sorted out your feelings for each other…. So I'm hoping you might have some advice for me." I begin lamely.

"Do my ears deceive me?" she asks grinning in shock "Did little Rose Weasley just admit to having a boyfriend?"

"Well no I didn't, but yes, I do…. Have a boyfriend I mean. And I'm terrified to tell anyone. Mum knows…. But the thought of telling Dad makes me want to pitch myself off my broom from five hundred feet up." I blurt out.

"Who is the lover boy in your life little Rosie, that has you so afraid of my big brother?" Ginny giggles "I've never seen you look afraid of anyone and look at you now."

"You're going to laugh at me when I tell you who it is." I warn her and Aunt Ginny giggles again, handing me a cup of tea even though I didn't ask for one before waving her hand at me to indicate that I should get on with dishing to her about who it is.

"Erm… well… I ….. um…. I'm dating Scorpius!" I stutter before finding my courage and blurting it all out in a rush of words while my cheeks flame red.

"What?" Ginny gasps in shock "Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy?"

"As in Scorpius Malfoy" I blush harder.

"Oh Merlin, Rosie, no wonder you're terrified to tell Ron. He'll flip a switch when he finds out….. What?…. I mean how?... I mean… When did this all happen?" Ginny struggles to articulate her shock.

"Erm…. Well all year we've had to get to know each to her a little better than just as enemies…. I guess somewhere along the way we realised we could be friends, even if we do bicker worse than Mum and Dad. Anyway he saved my life at the Quidditch match and then we went to the ball together. We had such a nice time that he asked me to be his girlfriend the day after the Remembrance Ball." I explain, using the modified version of our explanation since I can't exactly go around blurting out that we're both twisted in the head and shagged all year before realising we were in love with each other. Of course Scorpius apparently knew he was in love with me years ago… but somehow I don't think offering that as an explanation will suffice for reason enough to shag your enemy all year long.

"Merlin I was not expecting that." Ginny mutters, seemingly to herself. "I thought you two hated each other more than anything. I mean, we all got a little sloshed at the Ball and joked that you and Scorp had secretly fallen for each other, and I think I may have giggled drunkenly about the idea of you two realising there was sexual tension between you and going for it, which did not please your mother, but I never in a million years actually believed any of our nonsense. The two of you have been at each other's throat for years."

I nod at her as she processes the information, trying not to blush at her correct, if drunken, assumption about us shagging.

"Yes, everyone will be a little shocked to find out I think. But I've told Mum, and the Malfoy's all know. Albus knows too. But you're the only other person we've told and I have no idea how to tell Dad, not just because of my history with Scorpius, but because of his history with Mr Malfoy."

"And being that he's Ron and no one holds a grudge like Ron Weasley, I can imagine you're not exactly excited about the idea…." Ginny smiles at me.

"Not exactly. Mum suggested this dinner tonight so that he won't feel threatened like he would if Just Malfoy came over for dinner, but also so he won't be completely distanced and distracted from the fact that Scorpius exists like he is at our other functions." I tell her helplessly.

Aunt Ginny giggles again "Oh my… Little Rose Weasley all grown up and falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy. What a scandal! It was a big enough shock to the entire wizarding world when the two of you went to the ball together. Never could do things small could you Rosie?"

"Guess it's just not my style." I laugh with her "But anyway I don't want to just blurt out to Dad that Malfoy and I are together because he'll hate him instantly. I was hoping that over the holidays Dad could get to know Scorpius better, maybe even start to like him, and then have us tell him the truth. Give him some time to warm up to the whole idea." I explain.

"That sounds like just the type of thing Hermione would come up with" Ginny laughs. "Well then my Rosie, I promise I won't say a word to Ron, but can I tell Harry?"

"Yes. I was hoping that you could both be there when we get around to telling Dad the truth, so that Uncle Harry can restrain him if need be." I admit.

"Excellent. Oh I just can't believe it. This is so exciting. Now does your Mum need anything done? I think I might pop over and see if there's anything I can do to help." I laugh as Aunt Ginny apparates out of the kitchen without another word to me. I have no doubt that she wants to get together with Mum and gossip about all this but I can't really find it in me to be angry with them for it. Draining my tea cup and leaving it on the sink I head off through the Potter's mammoth of a house in search of Uncle Harry and Dad.

I laugh when I find them both out on the Quidditch pitch flying around. I wave to them both, indicating that I want to talk to them when I stay on the pitch looking up at them as they hurling a quaffle to one another.

"Hey Rosie." Uncle Harry smiles at me before pulling me into a hug when he touches down on the grass next to me.

"Hey Uncle Harry. How's things?" I ask.

"Oh can't complain, can't complain."

"Rosie what are you doing here?" Dad asks suspiciously as he lands too. I roll my eyes at him. I swear he's getting even more suspicious as he gets older.

"Hey Dad." I smile at him "Mum sent me over to invite Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Albus and Malfoy over for a particularly casual dinner party this evening. She wants everyone over there by seven for seven-thirty. She's at home now putting together a small feast. Aunt Ginny went over to help her but Mum asked me to send you home too if I saw you."

"A dinner party?" Dad repeats "What's she got into her head now that she's springing dinner parties on people?" I can't tell whether he's asking me or Uncle Harry so we both shrug at him while he drags his hand through his windblown red hair.

"You know how she is." I tell him. "She's probably got some reasoning behind it; maybe that she hasn't seen Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny in more than a few days or something." I lie smoothly, knowing fully that it's for me and feeling slightly guilty for letting Dad believe Mum's beginning to lose her marbles.

"I think it sounds wonderful." Uncle Harry announces when I wink at him slyly and he catches on that I have an ulterior motive. "Should we head down to the cellar and break out some wine for the occasion Ron?" he offers to Dad "It's getting too warm for mulled wine, but we can always have regular wine, and perhaps some matured mead."

"I'll um… go and tell the boys about dinner." I say quickly "Dad don't forget that Mum wants you home and washed up well before six." I remind him as I hurry off to find Scorpius.

He's inside somewhere because Albus isn't home from his day with Miranda yet. But I'd be willing to bet that Dad and Uncle Harry don't know that. Trying to use the bond between us I try to pick out where he might be based on his moods and emotions. He seems to be jumping between boredom and intrigue which makes me suspect that he's reading or studying somewhere. Because like me, he is a giant book worm. He just hides it better than I do.

"Oh Malfoy?" I call from the doorway of the library in Uncle Harry's house. It's quite cool inside and I admire the warm oak shades of the woodwork in here as I follow the lit torches to the hearth in the heart of the library.

"Rose?" Malfoy's voice calls suspiciously back to me from a few shelves away.

"You're a little know it all book worm if you're in here studying Scorpius!" I call softly, listening to his footfalls as he comes closer to me. I still can't see him but I can tell that he's happy to know I'm here.

"As if you wouldn't have spent your afternoon reading too Weasley."

I jump a foot in the air when Malfoy whispers into my ear from right behind me. How the hell did he get behind me?

"Bloody Hell!" I exclaim, spinning, my left fist already in motion towards him even as I pull out my wand when I spin to face him. He easily dodges my fist and catches hold of my wand arm before I can hex him in my surprise.

"Jumpy aren't you Weasley?" He grins at me "Makes me think of one of the Jack-in-the-Box muggle toys, the ones that explode out of the box and terrify young children." He laughs while I glare at him and try to calm my pounding heart.

"Have you ever noticed that those Jack's in the boxes are almost always clowns? I suspect that with the way those things explode out of their boxes like that, they are the real reason behind so many children being afraid of clowns. If I had a scary guy dressed as a clown jumping out at me at random moments I'd probably develop a phobia too." Scorpius tells me, clearly trying to distract me from the fact that he just crept up on me.

"Are you always this dull?" I ask him, grinning so he'll know I'm only teasing him "Because if you are then maybe we need to rethink that whole ending up together forever thing we discussed earlier."

Malfoy sticks his tongue out at me and I squeak in surprise when he suddenly moves, catching hold of my hips and lifting me into the air, holding me up above his head like you would a cat.

"You're mine Rose Weasley, and dull or not, you're stuck with me forever." His smile is so bright and so full of happiness that I can't help but beam at him in return. Sweet Merlin I'm so hopelessly in love with him. So much more than anyone is supposed to be in love at sixteen years old.

I'm in the foolish kind of love with him. The kind that makes me think that nothing in my life could ever feel right again if I didn't have Scorpius with me. The silly kind that makes me think that all the things that are foolish and selfish and childish are things I suddenly want. The biggest one being that dream I had. The one where we had four kids and were married.

"You're beautiful when you smile like that." I tell him softly as he slowly lowers me back down and cuddles me against his chest.

"You're always beautiful." He tells me right back.

"You say that now, but you haven't seen me when I get sick yet." I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hanging down his front until I manage to pull my legs up and wrap them around his waist.

"Do you get all snotty and gross?" he asks curiously. I nod at him.

"I would go further than those small descriptive words. In fact I believe that Dad once described me getting sick as what you would expect if a dragon were to repeatedly sneeze on you."

Malfoy laughs even as he wrinkles up his nose at the image in his mind.

"Why do you get super gross when you're sick?" he asks me. Through our bond I can feel that he's not grossed out at all, merely curious and happy and adoring.

"Well since I've been self medicating with potions of my own creation for years, I rarely get sick, as you might have noticed since I never get sick at school. But every now and then, very rarely, I get the common cold. And when I do it's like the world ends. For about a week I have to lie in bed and try not to move because everything starts to ache, especially my head, which tends to feel like it has an entire herd of clumsy elephants learning to tapdance on it. I cough and splutter and my nose and eyes transform into taps, except one leaks out sea water in waves and the other leaks out sticky green slime. Nothing helps it. So for a week every few years, I stop being Rose and turn into a tiny snot monster on crack." I tell him cheerfully.

"Well isn't that just a delightful image." Scorpius muses, curling his lip a little in disgust at the idea.

"Think you can still love me?" I ask him, grinning "Because seeing as you're bonded to me you'll get to spend the week feeling exactly how rotten and miserable and utterly awful it is, as well as having to see the physical evidence."

"I think I could love you even if you actually turned into a dragon once every few years and got a nasty case of dragon pox as well as a case of Spattergroit and you had to dance your naked, dragon shaped butt around in a barrel full of eels beneath a baleful moon in the dead of winter, where you proceeded to sneeze all over me." Scorpius smiles at me.

"Really?" I ask him sceptically.

"Really, Baby. You're forgetting that I fell in love with you right around the same time you hit puberty and you got all awkward and shy and wore clothes five times too big because I was an idiot and told you that you looked fat once in search of something else to either convince myself to stop fancying you, or get your attention focused solely on me again." He tells me honestly.

"You really had it bad for me huh?" I ask him.

"You have no idea how bad." He says darkly.

"So tell me how bad?" I challenge him, knowing he won't be able to resist. We've always been challenging and daring each other and every time we do it seems to escalate to the point where someone always gets hurt.

He narrows his eyes at me for a minute.

"Bad enough that every time I saw you I had to pick a fight with you so that I had your attention focused on me." He admits "Bad enough that whenever we fought I always tried to do something bad enough to provoke the teachers to give both of us a detention, so that I could see you outside of class hours. Bad enough that sometimes when I'd see you reading or studying in the library at school I'd find somewhere to hide so that I could watch you for a little while without having you scream at me."

I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"It's pathetic I know…. But I was obsessed. I loved picking a fight with you so that you'd get really mad and riled up to the point where it seemed like your hair would sizzle and crackle with anger. I loved when we'd get really upset with each other and I'd get to pin you to a wall and kiss you furiously. And every time you teased me about being obsessed with you I wanted to jump up and down and shout that I was and that someday you'd stop hating me so much."

"But you said such mean things to me when you provoked me… If you had wanted my attention, why not try being nicer to me and become my friend?" I ask him, baffled.

Scorpius glares at me while I cling to his chest. "I did try Rose. I was hopping mad that first night I kissed you because you kissed me back just as furiously and passionately and for a second I let myself think that maybe you did all the things I did too. But then you pulled away and slapped me as hard as you could before running off. I was going barmy at myself for fancying you and at you for not realising I fancied at you. But after that night that I kissed you, I avoided you for a while whenever I could, even stopped picking fights with you for a bit. Instead of having you realise that I'd stopped being mean, you didn't even seem to notice my sudden absence in your life. I even tired being nice to you one day in fourth year when we had to work together in Potions, tried making small talk with you but it was like you didn't hear me. You'd just glare at me and alternate between pretending I didn't exist and cursing me under your breath. You even stomped on my foot." Malfoy tells me.

"And then I got even madder at you for not realising what I was trying to do, so I got nastier and picked fights with you even more, making the connection that even negative attention was better than having you not care whether I was there or not. So our fights got worse and we started kissing whenever I riled you up enough. And every time I did, it got easier and easier to rile you up to that point, and after every time I kissed you and had you kiss me back so furiously I got angrier and angrier because it was like I couldn't resist doing it even though every time I did I just hated myself and you even more."

"You shouldn't have worried about hating yourself for it. I did that plenty enough for the both of us." I tell him. "Especially last summer at Gram's place. I was furious when you kissed me behind the tool shed."

"I know, and it made it all the more fun because you were stuck to me so you couldn't just storm off like you usually did. I'd barely seen you all summer so I made sure I sat across from you at the lunch table, knowing you wouldn't be able to resist picking a fight with me which I knew would land us alone together de-gnowing the garden. Though I still don't know why you hit me on the way back to the house when you wanted to get away from me so badly."

"Because your lips were swollen and red from kissing me so hard, and I figured someone might work out we'd been kissing, so I picked a fight and hit you, splitting your lip so it looked like it was from fighting rather than kissing." I told him.

"Seriously?" he asks me, shocked.

"Yeah. Dominique and Roxy got it into their heads that we had sexually tension and that was why we were always fighting, which was true obviously, but I couldn't have them knowing that. That would have completely ruined my reputation as a good judge of character."

"You're a real piece of work Rose Weasley." Malfoy tells me with a glare. I just smile into his handsome face.

"Maybe, but I'm your piece of work now."

He smiles at that.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" he asks me "I thought you were going to go and tell Fred about us?"

"I was. But I did something else instead…."

I can feel his curiosity spike through our bond.

"I told Aunt Ginny about us, and Mom already knew. So I asked Mum if we could have a little diner party over at my house tonight with my parents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Albus, you and me." I tell him "It will take Dad a while to come to terms with the idea of you and me being together, and Mom suggested we give him time to get to know you better before springing it on him. But if we just had you and Al over for dinner he would be suspicious since he's the most paranoid wizard on the planet. The dinner tonight lets him get used to you without the distraction of all my other family members, but also without making him feel threatened. Besides, if he works it out that we're together then Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Mum will all be there to help convince him that hexing your face off is not in his best interests."

"You're dragging me to a dinner party with your Dad?" he asks looking wary.

"Why are you so afraid of my dad?" I ask him curiously.

"Are you joking? The man is an Auror with a nasty temper and a predisposed hatred of me through my family. You do know that when he finds out about us he's probably going to disown you right?"

"No he won't. Mom won't let him. And he'll get used to the idea eventually…. It will just take a little while. But it will be less difficult if he decides he likes you and that you're not a complete tosser. Hence the dinner party."

"So when are you going to tell Fred and the others?" he asks me wearily.

"I'll tell Fred tomorrow and hope that he won't completely hate me. He may try to hurt you when he finds out though." I warn Scorpius softly.

"I think it can handle a little bit of pain if it means that everyone knows you're mine Baby." He smiles at me gently.

"Think you can handle a dinner pary with my most immediate family members?" I ask him.

"I might be able to I suppose," he grins. I grin back at him before knotting my hands into his hair and kissing his delicious lips.

RW/SM/RW/SM/RW/SM/RW/SM

Merlin this dinner feels awkward. Aunt Ginny can't stop giggling because she finds the whole thing hilarious. Albus is in the best mood I've seen him in all summer, which I can only put down to the fact that he got laid today. Dad keeps glancing around the table suspiciously because he must be able to tell there is something he's not getting. Mom keeps shooting me and Scorpius strange looks and Uncle Harry has been watching everything with an amused twinkle in his green eyes.

He thought it was particularly interesting when he found out that me and Scorpius are together, and I know that after I left his house to come home and get ready for dinner he gave Scorpius a little bit of a talking to. I only picked up on it because of the emotion coming through our bond from Scorpius, which mostly consisted of feeling ashamed, respectful and just a little bit terrified. I really wish I knew what Uncle Harry said to him, but since he came over with the rest of the Potters, and since us going off together right now would look suspicious, I haven't had the chance to ask him.

"So, what did you get up to today Rose?" Dad asks me around a mouthful of mashed potatoes, earning him a look of disgust from Mom.

"Erm, not much Dad. Did some reading, a little bit of revision from last years work, and I hung out with Al and Scorpius for a little while this afternoon." I lie smoothly. It's not like I can just come out and tell him that I met up with Malfoy, went to Malfoy Manor, had sex with Scorpius who just so happens to be my boyfriend, before coming back here and plotting to tell Dad that I'm actually wand over broom in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

Dad's eyes narrow at my use of Malfoy's first name instead of his last and Aunt Ginny tries to stifle her giggle by taking a big gulp of her wine. Albus smirks and Mom watches me with an expression that says she has just realised how good I am at lying to them both.

"I didn't know you were such a fan of inter-house unity Rosie," Aunt Ginny giggles. I swear she's going to give the game away if she keeps it up with her little comments and the constant giggling.

"Neither did I really, but since Roxy is off with Dylan before he starts his job training and Fred is off with Lacey before he leaves for Romania, James is off with Loz, Lily and Hugo are with Uncle Bill and Dominique and I don't get along anymore, I can't really afford to be picky about the company I keep these days." I tell her blandly.

"Seems like everyone's begun to couple up" Aunt Ginny smirks right back at me "Albus honey, didn't you spend some time with Miranda today?"

"Sure did." Albus tells her "Went to her house for a bit this morning."

"What did you do with yourself while Albus was gone Scorp?" Aunt Ginny asks, turning to smile at the blonde haired boy sitting the other side of her black haired son.

"I hung out with Rose." Malfoy says, smiling evilly.

I close my eyes when Dad chokes on the sip of mead he just had.

"What?" he coughs "Rosie I though you and the Malfoy kid hated each other?"

I have to fight not to cringe as Dad watches me suspiciously. Suddenly I feel particularly self-conscious in my green silk summer dress. Oh this is not going as well as I hoped it would. But I'm Rose Weasley, fearless and crazy. I can do this! I paint a smile onto my face.

"We used to Dad. Seems maturity caught up with us. Didn't you tell me I needed to grow up when you yelled at me last summer?" I ask him pleasantly. Mom smiles just a little bit as she realises where I'm going with this. "Well, I guess I decided it was time to grow up Dad. Time to stop being so childish and immature and petty. Scorpius and I got to know each other during the year, what with being on Prefect duty together and so many detentions together." I smile across at Scorpius while Aunt Ginny begins to giggle again "Somewhere along the way we became friends. We still like to fight, but we don't hate each other anymore."

Dad looks baffled and suspicious and a little like I've betrayed him for admitting that I'm friends with a Malfoy.

"I'd been telling them both for years that if they stopped hating each other so much they'd actually have a lot in common." Albus throws into the conversation, earning himself a subtle elbow to the ribs from Malfoy.

"Well that's nice for you both" Mom says quickly when Dad's eyes begin to narrow as a new spark of suspicion flickers across his face. Seems that Albus words suddenly have Dad re-thinking the term friendship…

"Scorpius, I feel like we don't know very much about you" Mum begins "You've been at our gatherings and family things for years of course, but they're always so big and busy and usually tense with you and Rose fighting… Tell us a little bit about yourself."

Through the bond I can feel the jolt of shock and panic that zings through Scorpius at being put on the spot like this and I know Mom's done it on purpose. I don't think she's trying to be cruel or to make him uncomfortable, but if she didn't ask, Dad would've done so much more bluntly. There's also the rule loving part of her that probably can't forgive him for all the trouble he's gotten me into over the years, not to mention that she knows me and Scorpius have had sex, something she thinks is unacceptable before marriage.

"Erm… What would you like to know Mrs Weasley?" he ask respectfully and I notice out the corner of my eye that both Dad and Uncle Harry nod approvingly at him addressing my mother formally.

"Oh anything. What are you interested in? What's your best subject at school?"

Malfoy smiles at that and through the bond I feel a sudden sense of calm wash over him. From across the table I watch the way he lights up and turns on the charm he has obviously learned from birth.

"My best subject at school…. Well, I have a knack for Charms and I do quite well in Care of Magical creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts is particularly interesting as well. I fair quite well in most of my classes Mrs. Weasley. The only person ahead of me is Rose."

"Yes, Rose has mentioned a few times that you're quite intellectual. What about outside of the classroom? Do you have any hobbies?" Mom asks him and I watch her smile in spite of herself at how charming and handsome Scorpius is.

"I'm a Quidditch fan. I play for Slytherin as a beater. Albus and I are also fans of Wizard Chess, we often play in our free time."

"What Quidditch team do you support?" Dad asks and I marvel at the way Scorpius has managed to draw him into conversation.

"I have two favourites, the Falmouth Falcons and the Holyhead Harpies." Scorpius replies.

"Scorp, every guy like the Harpies, it's an all witch team. Besides you're only saying that because Mum plays for them" Albus laughs.

"Way to be a sexist Al." I cross my arms at him.

"It's a fact of life Rosie." Albus replies with a grin.

"I actually have respect for the Harpies because they go up against some of the rough teams like the Falcons and give them a hard game. Just because they are an all-witch team doesn't mean that they only have supporters who like the look of a witch on a broomstick." Scorpius argues with his friend.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Scorp" Aunt Ginny smiles at him, clearly pleased with his argument to support her team. Naturally she glares at Albus for saying that people only support the Harpies for being an all witch team, especially considering Aunt Ginny plays for them.

"Al, I think it's a little worrying that you think the Harpies are only a favourite among wizards because it's all witches, considering that you're Mum plays. I mean, we all know Aunt Ginny's pretty, but that doesn't mean it's ok for you to say that thousands of fans support them just because your Mom is pretty." I tell him wickedly.

"Oh come on!" Albus splutters as he realises what he's said and how Aunt Ginny is looking at him with a frown somewhere between irritation and confusion.

"You walked right into that one, Son." Uncle Harry claps his son on the shoulder with a laugh.

"I take that to mean that you actually believe women can succeed within a sport dominated by men then Scorpius?" Mum asks him, directing the conversation back to getting to know my boyfriend.

"To be honest Mrs Weasley, I believe women are better than men at everything. The fact that studies show men to be stronger just means that they haven't been up against someone like Mrs Potter or Rose or you." Scorpius compliments the three women at the table and I watch another little shard chip away from the wall Mum wants to put between herself and any sort of approval of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why the Falcons?" Dad grunts at my boyfriend, fixating on Quidditch as usual.

"Mostly because they have a history of tough beaters. I play beater at school, you've probably seen me and Rose flogging bludgers at each other whenever Gryffindor plays Slytherin. The Falcon's tough beaters, combined with their general demeanour for rule-breaking and their team motto: _Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads_. Is what makes me like them" Scorpius tells Dad.

"You approve of such violence then?" Mom asks, clearly not liking that despite the fact that I'm one of the most violent people she knows.

"Well I suppose. If you can't be violent on the Quidditch pitch, you can't be violent anywhere. Quidditch is a rough game by nature, the fact that the Falcon players are a fierce and violent lot, lets them survive games with less of a difference between winning and losing points since they're bottom of the League. It doesn't win them many games, but it makes them formidable opponents. Fierceness is an attractive quality, I think." Scorpius says with just a hint of a smirk when his eyes flicker to me.

"And you said you play Chess?" Dad asks. I watch him closely, noting the approval in his eyes that Scorpius admits to liking a team even though they lose almost as often as the Cannons, and to liking a team of all girls for their merit and worth as players rather than the fact that many of them look spunky on a broom.

"Yes sir, Albus and I play regularly. So far Al's won 2427 games and I've won 2398." Scorpius says modestly.

"They're both very good Ron" Uncle Harry tells Dad "I've played them both a few times and they give me a run for my money. I've lost more than a few times to these two."

"Perhaps we'll have a game sometime?" Dad offers Scorpius and I just about choke on my chicken drumstick in surprise. Mom notices and comes to the rescue before anyone can say or do anything that might make Dad suspicious all over again.

"And what about after you finish school Scorpius? What type of job are you leaning towards?" Mom asks him curiously.

I watch Scorpius try to hide his surprise at dad's offer for a chess match as he turns to my mother.

"Actually, I've approached Mr Ollivander and asked him to train me in Wandlore and the art of wandmaking." Scorpius tells her. I watch both Mum and Dad raise their eyebrows in shock, and feel my own lift in surprise. I hadn't known Malfoy wanted to pursue wandlore.

"Really?" Mom asks, completely intrigued now "I understand that wandlore is a fiddly and temperamental branch of magic. What drew you to the subject?"

"From a young age I've been fascinated with wands and the part a wand plays within the life of a witch or wizard. It's possible with practice to do magic without a wand, but the wand is the most powerful tool a wizard has. The secrets to making wands and the combinations that go into creating a serviceable wand is intriguing. I hadn't really considered wandmaking as a career until Mom suggested it to me last year when I wrote to her about the meetings with Heads of house about subjects to take as N.E.W.T.s tailored towards a career. I was always interested in it and I've read several books on the subject. Mom remembered my fascination and suggested that maybe I could pursue it as more than a hobby. After discussing it with Professor Slughorn as well as my parents, I wrote to Mr Ollivander asking him whether or not he'd be interested in taking on an apprentice. I didn't want to tailor my education towards it if I couldn't pursue it. When I heard back from him he was surprised by my interest but he said he'd think about taking me on as an apprentice if I spent last Summer with him. He told me that wandmaking required a certain aptitude for wand wood and for the magic and he said couldn't agree to train me if I didn't have it. So last summer I worked with him in Diagon Alley and he decided I had the aptitude. I'm actually working with him this Summer too, a few days a week. When I finish school I'll work with him full time and begin my proper training, this summer and lasts we've been mostly covering the history of wandmaking. But I'm excited about working with him, the magic is obscure but very fascinating."

When Scorpius stops speaking both of my parents look significantly impressed. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are both smiling at him fondly and I realise suddenly that given the amount of time Malfoy has spent and their house and his close friendship with Albus, they probably think of him as another son.

"What about you Rosie?" Uncle Harry asks when my parents continue to look sufficiently gobsmacked. "What're your plans when you finish school?"

"You know me Uncle Harry. I'm pursuing my potions. I have a whole line of beauty potions and a range of new and improved potions for all kinds of things. I suppose I'm kind of following in Uncle George and Uncle Fred's footsteps. I'm going to open up my own little shop maybe in Diagon Alley or somewhere else, and sell my potions." I tell him cheerily "I sent some sample to the ministry a few days ago for testing. For now I'm only having five potions tested so that the ministry can regulate that I won't poison the world. When they're approved I'm going to put a few ads out, one in the _Daily Prophet_ and one in the _Quibbler_ along with an order form and see how I go with launching them."

"Really Rosie?" Albus asks me, sounding shocked. I guess I haven't exactly told many people about my dreams of launching my potions on the world, mostly because I've been afraid it might not happen, but since I sent off the samples the other day I've been feeling confident that they'll be successful, after all I know how much I use them in my own life from day to day.

"You didn't know about my potion making?" I ask him softly.

"Well, I knew you were good at potions and herbology at school but I didn't know you wanted to make a career out of your expertise." Albus admits "What do you make?"

"Mostly beauty potions." I tell him "You didn't really think my hair is naturally this controlled and easy to maintain did you?" I ask him.

"I kind of thought you must be using something to keep the masses of curls in tight neat ringlets rather than going frizzy…." Albus admits.

"I do, expect all the stuff currently on the market isn't strong enough for hair like mine. As well as being crazy, it's also red. Red hair is stronger and far more stubborn than any other colour. So I fiddled with a bunch of ingredients and put together something that makes it manageable." I smile.

"You just look at plants and potion ingredients and know instinctively that certain things work together, don't you?" Scorpius asks me sounding intrigued. "I noticed in potions when we've had to work together that when you think I'm not looking, you alter the ingredients and somehow whenever I worked with you we'd always get full marks for a potion and it would be perfect. I thought it was because you were just gifted, but you actually fiddle with the ingredients don't you?"

I grin at him from across the table "It's not my fault that the ninny's who wrote the textbooks got the ingredients and instructions for brewing certain potions wrong."

"Seriously Rose? You don't even follow the recipe?" Albus splutters at me.

"Recipes are wrong a lot of the time. I play with them until they're perfect." I tell him.

"And what about you Albus?" Mum asks, getting our conversation back on track "What kind of career do you think you'd like when you finish school?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm pretty good at charms, so I was thinking about becoming a Metal Charmer." Albus admits. I raise my eyebrows in surprise. I hadn't known Al wanted to be Metal charmer. They make sneakoscopes and snitches and other metal magical devices and artefacts.

"Seems they've all got some interesting goals ahead of them" Uncle Harry smiles across the table at his wife and his two best friends.

"Who knew we'd have children interested in such fascinating and far reaching subjects?" Mom smiles "What with James following in your footsteps Ginny, and Fred taking after Charlie to become a dragonologist. And Rose, didn't you tell me that Dylan is undergoing training to become an Unspeakable? And there's Teddy following Tonks and you Harry, to be an Auror. Victoire even took after Bill and Fleur and got a job at Gringotts. I never thought I'd see the day where some of the children in this family didn't take after their predecessors."

"Some of us are original Mom" I smile at her "You know, like unique."

"I'd go further Rose, so far as to say that you are very 'Special'" Mom teases me.

"Gee thanks Mom."

"Ronald don't you dare stuff that whole thing in your mouth!" Mom says suddenly, catching Dad trying to take advantage of her distraction in order to stuff a whole potato into his mouth. I burst out laughing at the guilty look on Dad's face as he gets caught using bad manners.

For a little while everyone falls into comfortable small talk and I can't help smiling when I notice that Dad and Uncle Harry slowly grow more cheerful and grow louder as they drink more Mead. Mum sticks to just one glass of wine while she and Aunt Ginny chat amicably. Me, Albus and Scorpius laugh about the day Albus had with Miranda since her parents don't know she's dating either. I can't keep from teasing him about it in spite of my own situation, especially since her parents aren't likely to disapprove of Miranda and Al dating, unlike my parents with me and Scorp.

"Rosie, come help me bring some more win up from the cellar." Dad's voice says as I laugh at a joke Malfoy just told.

When I look at him he is staring suspiciously between me and Scorpius and I remember that drinking often makes Dad even more suspicious and paranoid than he already is. Oh this can't be good. Wanting to drag me off to the cellar probably means he's about to grill me about Scorp.

I bite my lip as I get to my feet and follow him out of the room. I just know everyone is going to gossip about me a Scorpius as soon as we leave, or rather as soon as Dad leaves. Dad doesn't speak until we get to the cellar.

"Ok Rosie what's the deal?" he asks me.

"What's the deal with what Daddy?" I ask him, subconsciously using my childhood name for him in my sudden panicked state.

"When did you and the Malfoy kid become good enough friends to spend a day together without Al there? The Rosie I remember from last summer and even from the Christmas holidays hated him." Dad crosses his arms and stares at me suspiciously.

"I don't know Dad. Like I told you at the table, we get stuck together in classes since I'm top of the class and he's second in the class, as well as we were rostered on as having prefect duty together after Christmas break." I tell him.

"And that's why he saved you life at the Quidditch final?" Dad asks me suspiciously.

"I suppose so."

"And you went with him to the Remembrance Ball because he saved your life?" Dad narrows his eyes on me.

"I didn't want him holding that over my head forever. We're friends now, but we still fight like always, now we just aren't as mean to each other."

"Rosie" Dad begins and I realise that I'm not entirely fooling him with my little web of lies "I want you to be careful around him."

"Don't you like him?" I ask softly.

"I didn't say that. But his family has a reputation and in spite of how childish it is, I hold a grudge at anyone who repeatedly refers to your mother as a Mudblood. I don't like his father, but I'll admit he's not the same ferret face git he was at Hogwarts." I raise my eyebrows at Dad's honesty. "I just want you to be careful Rosie. I saw the way you two danced at the Ball, it was like nothing I've ever seen, almost mesmerizing. And I know a little about the hearts of women and how they're won, especially when the woman is your friend. Dancing like that and friendship go a long way towards winning a woman's heart. Saving your life probably earned him a few brownie points with you too?"

"What are you saying Daddy?" I ask him innocently.

"I heard him when he said fierceness was an attractive quality Rosie, and if there's anyone I know who's fierce, it's you. He might have a bit of a thing for you."

"Would that be a problem?" I ask him, feeling very much like I'm tying my own noose.

Dad stares at me with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed in the dimly lit cellar.

"What aren't they all telling me Rosie?" Dad demands suddenly "Ginny can't stop giggling and everyone's sharing secretive smiles. What's this dinner really about?"

I might as well tell him the truth. Scorpius did a good job with the charming act and he won a lot of brownie points with Dad by being interested and passionate about Quidditch and Chess. He even has an impressive career ahead of him after we finish school. Besides, once I start telling people that Scorpius and I are together, it's going to get back to Dad in a hurry. It would be wrong for him to hear it from someone else. And I'm getting pretty good at telling people with all the practice I've had today. Slowly I grab some bottles of wine and head for the door, noticing the way Dad follows me without picking anything up. Maybes he's learned not to since whenever he hears or sees something he doesn't like he tends to choke or drop things.

"Daddy, what do you think of Scorpius, really?" I ask him as we slowly climb the stairs.

"Likes Quidditch and chess and wants to be a wandmaker. Got a Death Eater git for a father and landed my little girl in more trouble than anyone ever should have." Dad grunts, clearly not liking the direction of the conversation.

"Those are facts Dad, what do you think of him?"

"Smarmy…." Dad grumbles "Bit of a know-it-all, but he's got pride. Doesn't seem to be as much of a pompous git as his father. Harry likes him even though he's a Malfoy."

I smile a little. If that's all he can come up with then this might not be a disaster after all.

"Daddy…. He fancies me." I admit softly, turning in at the top of the steps to look my father in the eye. Dad grunts at my confirmation of what he already suspected.

"I fancy him too…" I whisper.

"WHAT?" Dad roars suddenly, making me jump and almost making me drop the bottles of wine in surprise.

"Tell me you're kidding Rose!" Dad yells and I hear everyone in the dining room go silent.

"Sometimes I wish I were" I say softly "Daddy he asked me to be his girlfriend…. And I said yes."

Dad looks like I've hit him upside the head with my beaters bat.

"WHEN?" Dad roars after a moment as he absorbs that information and all the connotations that come along with it. I forget sometimes that during his sixth year Dad was almost permanently lip locked with the girlfriend he had at the time, who wasn't Mom, and the fact that since then he seems to think all women are insane.

"ROSE WEASLEY YOU EXPLAIN YOURSEFL RIGHT NOW!"

I take several steps back from him quickly as he begins to look really angry and I'm grateful when I hear the rest of my family along with my boyfriend skid into the room.

"Everything ok Rose?" Scorpius asks me softly and I close my eyes in terror as Dad's suddenly blazing eyes land on my blonde haired, grey eyed boyfriend in a glare that could melt steel.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Dad roars and I realise that one little dinner hasn't been enough to win Dad over toward liking Malfoy enough not to want to rip his head off.

"Dad you're overreacting." I snap finding my prefect-voice. The one that sounds very much like the one Mum uses when she snaps at him to pull his head in.

"You told him huh?" Malfoy says from next to me, totally not helping matters.

Dad looks like he's seeing red and I watch as his face neck and ears all turn red as anger takes control of him.

"YOU STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, MALFOY!" Dad looks like he wants to kill Malfoy right now and I whip out my wand when I see Dad go for his. I pull a Sheild Charm up between Malfoy and Dad and watch the bright red jet of light bounce off it as Dad attempts to Stupefy my boyfriend.

"Daddy don't make me Immobilise you so that you'll have to listen to reason." I threaten him softly when Dad narrows his eyes on me.

"Ron you'll lose your job if you attack an innocent teenager." Uncle Harry injects into the conversation calmly.

"YOU ALL KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Dad screeches as the lightbulb finally goes on in his mind.

"Oh Ron, grow up! Your daughter was terrified to tell you that she went and fell in love with a Malfoy because she knew you'd react like this!" Aunt Ginny snaps at her brother irritably "Scorp has never been anything but polite to all of us, with the exception of Rose and she almost always started their fights when he was visiting us. Pull your head in right now and accept that someday Draco Malfoy will probably share grandchildren with you!"

I almost keel over in surprise to hear Aunt Ginny say that and I realise that Mom must have told her the truth about the bond between me and Scorpius.

"Ginny you stay out of this. It doesn't concern you!" Dad glares at his sister, his ears glowing. "Get out of the way Rose so I can hex this little git into oblivion."

"Ronald!" Mom's voice is sharper than knives as it slices through the air from her towards Dad and Dad freezes and I watch them glare at each other for a moment. Albus comes over to me and takes the bottles of wine I'm trying to juggle out of my arms. He disappears into the kitchen and when he comes back again he is carrying a full glass of matured mead which he offers to Dad.

"Drink this Uncle Ron." Albus instructs him softly.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Dad's voice cuts across the room to Mom, who he is still glaring at though he takes the glass Albus hands him. "You knew she was dating a Malfoy." Mom just nods.

His eyes slice across to Uncle Harry "You knew as well" he accuses "You all knew and no one told me!"

"I told you!" I snap right back at him as I watch him down the entire glass of mead in two gulps "I knew you'd react like this and I still told you. Scorpius and I are together Dad. We have been for a while and there is absolutely no use in you kicking and screaming like a child just because you and Draco Malfoy were rivals twenty-five years ago. Me and Scorpius Malfoy also happened to be rivals but we bloody well grew up and got over it. Now, can you accept this or not?" I demand, my voice like ice.

"You want me to just accept that my little girl is in love with the son of a scumbag?" Dad spits angrily. Dad's eyes follow me as I stalk closer to him with my eyes narrowed.

"I want you to realise that you don't have a bloody choice! I want you to accept it, get over it and move on, preferably in a way that means you be happy for me and even make an effort to like Scorpius."

"I don't think calling him a 'Ruddy Pumpkin Head' will help you this time Ron." Uncle Harry tells his friend. I notice that he is holding his wand, ready to spring into action if Dad goes barmy and tries to hex me or Malfoy.

"If it helps at all…." Scorpius begins, earning him another glare from Dad "Mr. Weasley, the fact is that I love Rose. I have for a long time, longer than I care to admit. I'm sorry that you and my Dad had your differences when you were at Hogwarts. He's acknowledged on several occasions that he was a prick to you as well as to Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Potter. He made bad choices and said and did stupid things, but he has fixed his ways. These days his biggest concerns in life are making sure my siblings and I are raised with better values than those that he was raised with. I understand that it's not easy to get over a lifelong rivalry, but your rivalry isn't with me and I am not my father. That doesn't excuse the things Rose and I have done to each other over the years and I know I'm fully responsible for landing Rose in the Hospital Wing more than once. We had our differences and we argued and fought over them vehemently. Somehow, we managed to put them behind us and get past them to develop a friendship and then a relationship. I hope that you can see past your dislike for my father and give me a chance to prove that I'm different to him, and to prove to you that I'm a decent bloke and that I'm completely in love with your daughter."

I stare at Scorpius in shock to hear him admit out loud that he's in love with me in front of so many people and in the face of my father's rage. I also don't think anyone has spoken to my father like that before. Mom often gives him a stern talking to and other times she yells at him. I've given him a sharp talking to on occasion as well and Ginny yells back at him. But no one else that I can think of has had the courage to get up in the face of a Ron Weasley tantrum and speak plainly and without anger to him so frankly.

"You think you're worthy of my daughter?" Dad demands of Scorpius when he manages to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"No. I don't." Scorpius says solemnly and sincerely "I don't think there's anyone in the world worthy of Rose."

I hear Albus fighting not to snort at how ridiculous all this fighting must sound to him, but I notice the way Uncle Harry is looking at Malfoy as though he is proud of him. Even Aunt Ginny looks impressed and when I look at Mom I can see that she's unhappy with the whole situation, especially that fact that Dad is going so ballistic about all this. But she too looks shocked and slightly approving of how mature and grown up Scorpius sounds as he speaks calmly to my red eared father.

"We can agree on that." Dad snaps and I fight to hide my smile knowing that generally when someone makes valid points that he actually feels the need to agree with them, his resolve is weakening.

"Dad…" I begin not really sure how to top what Scorpius has said "I love him too."

This seems to disarm Dad and I watch him begin to deflate slightly. Dad's angry eyes search my face looking for some clue that this is all a joke or that it's just not true, but he doesn't find any. He looks a little sad when I interlace my fingers with Malfoy's.

"How did this happen?" he asks, almost to himself before he fixes another glare on Scorpius. "If you ever hurt my little girl I'll see to it that you suffer a fate worse than a Dementor's Kiss." Dad threatens my boyfriend icily "After I break and re-break every bone in your body until you look like pretzel instead of wizard."

I feel everyone in the room breathe a sigh of relief to hear Dad say that. Because Dad threatening someone is his way of giving in, in a way that makes him still feel like he's in control of the situation.

"Even without the threat, I'll never hurt her." Scorpius says. This time I snort in amusement and Scorpius glances at me "Again. I'll never hurt her again" he amends. Even Mom laughs at that.

"Albus, be a pal and pour me another drink would you?" Dad mutters wearily before looking to Mom to see how she is taking all this.

"Should we all go back to the table and have some desert?" Mom asks, using the magical power of food to improve Dad's mood and lighten the tension in the room.

"Rose we'll be discussing rules later." Dad threatens darkly as he walks past me.

"Way to let him come to it on his own kiddo" Aunt Ginny snickers sarcastically as she throws an arm around her shoulder. "I'll keep him in line about relationship rules. I started dating in fourth year and Dad never gave me rules, I'll make sure he keeps them to a minimum don't worry." She gives my shoulders a squeeze before she smiles at Scorpius.

"As for you," she says "You better be really good at that sweet talk you had happening a minute ago if you want to be a permanent fixture in Rosie's life, because my brother is one of the most suspicious and irrational men on the planet." Ginny grins at the both of us "Do me a favour Rosie, when you two love birds decide you want to get married, make sure I'm invited to the dinner when Scorp asks your Dad's permission." With that she winks at me and saunters back to the table, pausing on the way to plant a kiss on Uncle Harry's lips.

Before we head back to our seats I stare up at Scorpius, still holding his hand.

"We did it." I breathe to him. He shakes his head.

"You did it Baby."

"You were the sweet talker, giving gallant speeches about how much you want a chance to prove your not a git and about how you completely in love with me." I tease him "But I should warn you, I've given you six years to prove to me that you're not a git, and I'm not seeing positive results." I poke my tongue out at him when he scowls at me and I pull out of his reach before he can tug me into a kiss to prove just how much of a git he isn't.

I don't think snogging my boyfriend in front of my Dad would be all that wise. The less ideas he has about rules, the better!


	60. Telling Fred

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_  
><strong>

**RE-READING CHAPTERS 1-4 IS ESSENTIAL TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER. THEY HAVE BEEN EDITED AND RE-WRITTEN TO INCLUDE DETAILS DISCUSSED IN THIS CHAPTER. ONE ALSO INCLUDES A SNEAK PEAK AT SCORPIUS'S PERSPECTIVE.**

**Chapter 60: Telling Fred.**

Adrenaline floods my system as the motorbike between my legs roars like an angry dragon and hits speeds that rival a broom. Laughing at the feeling of defying death, I cling to Fred as he guides the beast up the winding country road. We hit the straight doing eighty miles an hour and Fred cranks the throttle. With a growl the bike jumps forward, making my heart skip a beat as our speed spikes up to one hundred and twenty as we hit the straight driveway that leads to Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's house.

I hold on tighter to my favourite cousin in the world as we skid all the way across the yard, tearing up the gravel in a way that Aunt Angelina is going to go barmy about. Fred is leaving for Romania and the dragon colonies tomorrow and he decided he wanted to spend his last day at home with me. All day I've been trying not to think about how much I'm going to miss him and how different it will be at Hogwarts without my Freddy there. But Fred managed to keep me distracted with all the best stuff, Quidditch and motorbike riding and some harmless prank playing on the unsuspecting muggles who live next door and are always being incredibly nosy.

He's supposed to be meeting Lacey for dinner since they are still going strong together and needs to say goodbye before he leaves in the morning so I've been kind of nervous as to how I'm going to bring it up. I have to tell him. I can't let him go off to Romania without telling him the truth about me and Scorpius. He's my best friend and the most wonderful cousin in the whole world, but I can't help being nervous about telling him. After all, he's not going to get the watered down version where I can lie to him and trick him into thinking that me and Malfoy became friends and started dating after the Remembrance Ball.

Freddy's going to know the truth and have to hear the whole story about how his best friend is a tramp and let her nemesis sweet talk her into bed repeatedly for an entire year. He's going to come face to face with the fact that I've had sex, as well as with the fact that I apparently have no self respect because the person I shagged was the person I hated more than anyone else in the world. And instead of doing it just once, I kept on doing it. Over and over again, wearing the love bites Scorpius left on me proudly, showing off just how much of a tart I really am. He's going to go ballistic to know I've had sex at all, but to know I did it with Malfoy and then kept on doing while I still hated the guy…. Fred's going to kill me.

Bloody hell, he'll probably try to kill Malfoy too since while we were shagging all year, we weren't even dating. And somehow I don't think Fred is going to be as understanding as Albus was and only stop at one punch. Merlin, I wouldn't be surprised if he starts swinging at me! I lied to him all year…. I repeatedly told him I had a secret boyfriend when I was really just having casual hate sex. Guilt has been my companion all day and I still have no idea how to bring it up so I can tell him the truth. I want to make sure I tell him when he can't break anything, since I know he's going to go berserk.

"What now, kiddo?" Fred asks me, his voice almost husky from his happiness at riding so dangerously. I glance around the yard as I dismount the bike and Fred kicks the stand down. It's still light out, only just three in the afternoon and I have a sudden idea that makes me feel guilty and excited at the same time. I grin at him.

"Would you object to the idea of sneaking off to a tattoo parlour for old time's sake and getting something done that will always remind you of your favourite cousin?" I ask him.

I know it sounds kind of weird, but I want to commemorate our relationship, our eternal friendship and cousinship just as we are now. Before he goes off to Romania and has a job, before I have to make him hate me by telling him about my indiscretions. Fred watches me for a moment.

"I'm really going to miss you Rose" he tells me in an odd voice, tilting his head to one side and smiling at me crookedly "No one else is quite so intense as you. Come on, I have just the thing we can get tattooed on to commemorate the moment before everything changes for you and me…. If you're not worried people will think we have His and Her tattoos, that is?"

I start to laugh because it's a slightly ridiculous notion but I can feel a little niggle beneath my breastbone that wouldn't want it any other way.

"When have either of us ever cared that the rest of the world thinks we're a couple instead of cousins?" I ask him playfully.

Fred's dark eyes regard me for a moment longer and I can tell from his expression that he knows I'm putting a brave face on how sad I am that he's leaving even though I'm happy he'll get to do what he's always wanted to do. He holds out his hand to me since I'm still not seventeen and I wrap my fingers around his firmly. He waits for me to hold my breath before I feel that nauseating tug behind my navel as we disapparate.

I blink a few times when we land with a thud and Freddy holds my hand tight until I stop feeling dizzy since Apparating is not my favourite way to travel. He bought me back to the same tattoo parlour where we came last year to get our tattoos. The one where I got my phoenix and he got his second dragon. I follow him out of the side alley to the street-front entrance to the parlour. We're on a quiet block in Walthamstow and I let Fred lead me into the dingy little shop, wondering what on earth he has in mind to commemorate our lifelong friendship and cousinhood.

"Fred is that you?" The voice of the young guy who did our tattoos asks, sounding pleased to see Fred. He is a muggle boy, maybe in his early twenties, with tattoos down both of his arms.

"Hey Brad" Fred says to the boy "You reckon you could fit me and Rose in this afternoon?"

Brad frowns or a minute "Not if you want another massive tatt I can't. Did you both have something in mind that you want done?"

"Actually, I'm leaving tomorrow, heading off to Romania for my work. Me and Rosie here have been together our whole lives but she isn't finished school yet. You think you could give us something matching? Nothing too big or anything, and relatively simple. I was kind of hoping you might be able to design something for us."

The muggle boy frowns even deeper, "You're lucky I've had a slow day. Let's see what we can do, what do you want me to design and how big do you want it?"

Fred looks over at me "Where do you want it Rosie?" he asks me, giving me a smile.

"Um… I don't know, I don't even know what you have in mind. Maybe something small on my wrist or something."

"What about just in there?" Fred asks me pointing to the fleshy part of his hand between his thumb and index finger bones on the back of his hand. I nod at him.

"Yeah alright. As long as it's not massive. I don't want but to take up the back of my whole hand or anything. No colour either, just black ink."

Fred grins at me now "Well then Rosie, the real question is, do you trust me?"

"Of course. Why?"

"If me and Brad go out the back and design something… do you trust my judgement enough to get it tattooed on without seeing it first?"

I stare at him for a long time. I do trust him. Fred would never pick something ugly or stupid looking, and I know that he must have something specific in mind if he is asking me this. There is a part of me debating whether or not I should blurt out the words, whether I should blurt out that all year I've been lying to him. That I went and let Scorpius Malfoy touch me, that I let him into my knickers and then went and let him into my heart as well. As I stare at the boy who has been my best friend my whole life, I realise just how betrayed he is going to feel when he finds out. How hurt he will be when I tell him that I kept this monumental secret from him.

I'm going to have to tell him the whole story. From the very beginning.

"I trust you Freddy, you know that. I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you." I say to him, watching the way his eyes smile at me. Merlin, he's going to hate me! How could I have done this to him? Keeping the 'secret boyfriend' thing from his was bad enough, but to have kept this secret about me and Scorpius from him, Merlin he'll never speak to me again!

Just as I open my mouth to blurt out that I need to tell him something before he permanently marks his skin with some image to symbolise our friendship and closeness. He reaches over and ruffles my unruly hair in just the way he has done since we were little kids.

"Wait here then, and we'll see what we can come up with" Fred says before he and Brad disappear into the back room.

While I wait I take the time to browse through the thousands of tattoo designs that fill the parlour, lining the walls. Most of them have clearly been designed by Brad, though there are also some generic looking ones that I've seen in other parlours. I take the time to check in with Scorpius, he's been in a good mood all day since he spent the day working with Mr Ollivander and learning about wands and wandlore. He must be too busy with it to be picking up on my anxiety over this though he knew I was intending to tell Fred today. I warned him to be prepared for anything since I have no idea how Fred will react to the news that I'm a whore and let Malfoy use me like one. Even if he really did love me the whole time… well, that doesn't mean I knew about it. I was too busy tumbling between the bed sheets with Malfoy to even care if he loved or hated me and having him hate me worked just fine for me. I mean, I'm happy he loves me since I went and fell for the git, but still…. Fred isn't going to take it lightly, especially since I kept it from him.

When Fred and Brad emerge, Brad has finally stopped frowning and looks excited about the tattoos he's designed for us. I watch, intrigued as Brad begins to draw on Fred hand and when he has the design in place, he replaces his pen for his buzzing little tattoo gun. Fred sits there grinning at me every now and then while he chats with Brad. I find myself watching him.

His auburn hair is looking a little unruly and I can't help thinking he needs it cut. He is as handsome as ever, though he looks more grown up now that he's finished school and off to work in the dragon colonies. I can't help wondering if it's the life change of graduating and getting a job or the life changing event of having fallen in love with Lacey, but Fred looks happier than I've seen him in a while. I know I damaged our friendship this year, what with keeping things from him and outright lying to him about others, but it's kind of nice to see that familiar twinkle in his laughing eyes.

He really is my best friend in the whole world, closer than just being my cousin, closer than blood. Fred has always been there for me, no matter what, we always had each other. And now he's leaving, going off to a faraway place to follow his dream and I really am happy for him. I could never begrudge him his happiness, but there is a part of me that is shattering inside to know he won't just be a holler away. The idea of going back to school without him makes me feel sick to my stomach and even though I'll have Scorpius and Albus and Roxy and Loz and Rory and so many of my other cousins and friends, it just doesn't feel right to imagine myself there without Fred hanging about somewhere, itching to get us both into mischief, and more often than not, trouble.

My eyes well up as I look at him and I turn away quickly before he can see how much saying goodbye to him is going to hurt me. And I have to shorten it by telling him the truth. I'm probably going to ruin this wonderful day we've had together, but the longer I leave it, the more likely it is that he'll find out from someone else, and I can't let that happen.

"Your turn Rosie" Fred calls. I turn towards them, and see that Fred's tattoo is all wrapped up nicely so it won't get infected while it heals. Slowly I walk over to them and take my seat in the chair Fred has vacated. "You're not allowed to look until it's finished, ok Rosie?" he asks me when I try to watch as Brad starts drawing on the back of my hand with his pen.

"Ok." I whisper, feeling like the biggest coward in the world for not telling him.

I flinch when Brad the tattooist begins to tattoo whatever design Fred picked into my skin, but I dutifully watch Fred instead of the needle being dragged through my skin. It only takes him about twenty minutes since the tattoo is so small, and when he is finished I feel him wipe it clean with a cloth before smearing so sort of muggle cream onto it to make it heal.

"Ok, I'm all done" Brad declares "You want to look at it before I wrap it for you?"

I look at Fred until he nods to tell me that I can finally look at the picture I just had permanently drawn into my flesh. When I look at it, I feel my heart squeeze painfully in my chest. The design he has picked is a much cooler version of a picture I drew for Fred when I was about six years old. The centre of the tattoo is a rose in bloom, and either side of the blooming flower is a dragon, their bodies covered in wicked spikes and claws, with their tails tangled around each other's and around the thorned stem of the rose.

When I see it, my eyes well up with tears again and my lip begins to tremble. This time I can't blink them away. I smile, but I can't look up at Fred. Brad notices the tear that slips out of my right eye and trickles down my cheek but he just offers me a sympathetic smile and wraps my hand for me. When I get up, the tears are still running and Fred, who is still waiting for my reaction, finally realises I'm crying.

"You hate it" he murmurs, crestfallen. I look up at him to see him frowning sadly.

"I love you Freddy" I whisper to my cousin, tears leaking out of both eyes now "I don't know how you even remembered that silly drawing I gave you, we were just little kids…." I sniffle as I wrap my arms around his waist "I'm going to miss you so much" I cry into his chest. Fred seems surprised by my tears and my proclamation but he wraps me into a bear hug, crushing me against him. I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you too Rosie" he tells me softly "Come on and we'll get out of here."

Fred keeps one arms around me as we both pay Brad. Brad wishes Fred well in his new job, and me good luck when school goes back. We leave the shop and walk around the corner. Before Fred can apparate us away I murmur "Don't take me home yet…. I need to tell you something first."

He doesn't speak and I gasp as I feel the sharp tug behind my navel. I open my eyes when we land and find that we are just inside a cluster of trees at the children's park we used to sneak off to as kids.

"What's the matter kiddo?" he asks me, sliding his arms off my shoulders and walking over to sit on one of the two swings. The park is deserted since it's getting late, and I bite my lip as I walk over and sit in the other swing. The wind begins to pick up a little, blowing my long hair away from my face and neck.

"Freddy I…. um…. I don't want to tell you now and ruin our last day" I begin seriously "But, you can't go to Romania without knowing…." I bite my lip looking down at my feet. "I suppose you need the whole story… the real one…." I murmur, glancing up at Fred and trying to find the courage to hurt my cousin with the truth… "Do you remember that night last summer when Gram got fed up and stuck me and Malfoy together for the night?"

"Yeah…" Fred says slowly, clearly not at all following my train of thought.

"You remember you noticed the way his fist was red and swollen, and how you thought he'd hit me….?"

"Yeah… what about it? He didn't hit you, did he?"

"No… no, he really did punch the floor….. Because he got so frustrated with me for hitting him and because we hated each other so much and drove each other mad…. Do you remember what he said about finding alternatives to breaking my nose?" I ask, trying to piece this together so that it won't sound like I one day just let Malfoy sweet talk his way into my knickers. Fred shrugs.

"It first started in fourth year" I begin softly "We were fighting after detention, shoving each other and stuff…. He pinned me to the wall and wrapped his hands around my throat…. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to hurt me, but I slapped him anyway." I say, recalling the night with perfect clarity even as I drop the first bomb on Fred. "Malfoy kissed me that night."

I watch the way Fred's eyebrows shoot up but before I let him say anything, I keep on talking, knowing there is still so much more to come.

"I slapped him again for it, but I know now that if he hadn't kissed me he would've killed me…. That's when it started. We'd argue and fight and drive each other mad and he'd get so mad he'd want to strangle me, and more than once he did wrap his hands around my throat…. He never hit me though. He found an alternative. When he was ready to tear my face off, he'd pin me to something and snog me instead."

"How often?" Fred asks me in a deadly soft voice. I can hear anger vibrating in his tone and I realise that even this information is making him mad.

"Too often" I whisper "About fifteen times by the summer before my sixth year. It wasn't always him. Sometime he'd piss me off and I'd kiss him to make him just as mad as I was because I didn't know then that he did it to keep from killing me, I thought he just knew how angry it made me."

"So Dominique was right…. You and Malfoy had sexual tension."

"No. We hated each other…. Hell sometimes I still hate him."

"All this was happening and you never told me?" Fred demands, his voice positively quivering with betrayal and fury now.

"Yeah… but that's not all" I caution him, he glares at me from his swing before he gets up and starts to pace up and down in front of the swing set. "This last year…. Well…." Before I can find the words Fred's head snaps up and he stares at me in shock.

"Malfoy was your secret boyfriend?" He demands, shock temporarily wiping away his anger. I look up at him slowly.

"I didn't have a secret boyfriend Fred…. I just said that to explain why I was sneaking off places and why I'd have love bites on my neck." I tell him softly. I can watch the betrayal and shock and hurt and rage bloom in his eyes as he stares at me.

"Don't explode yet… I still haven't told you everything you need to know…. I don't know why I did it… but after that night when Gram stuck me and Malfoy together, I kissed him again….. it feels funny to even admit it, but I guess Dom was right, as we got older the hatred started turning into sexual frustration and I guess I was attracted to him…. School went back and then he cut this piece of my hair, do you remember?" I say, picking up my blonde ringlet.

"You know it's me who invented the Lust Potion right?" I murmur "It was an accident, but it was me… anyway, I make it for your Dad to sell at the joke shop and one morning when I was on my way to brew a new batch, I found an old one in my trunk. I had breakfast with Albus that morning, and Malfoy came over, being a prat like always. I still hadn't gotten him back properly for my hair and I don't know why I ever thought it was a good idea but I gave him the out of date potion…. I ran away from him, but I got lost in the dungeons with him on my heels…. You don't want the details, but there was some more snogging involved and then he said something along the lines of it being ok for us to be secretly attracted to each other even though we hated each other…"

"Seriously Rose?" Fred growls out "I believed you when you told me you didn't shag some Ravenclaw guy in fifth year!"

"What? I didn't." I say, bewildered before I realise I just walked into a trap.

Fred's face darkens angrily "You gave your virginity to Malfoy? To the guy who picks on you and argues with you and fights with you every single time the pair of you gets anywhere near each other! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I flinch as he yells at me "I don't know…" I whisper in a small voice "I know you won't want details…. But every time I told you and everyone else I was hanging out with my 'secret boyfriend', I was secretly just shagging Malfoy" I admit out loud.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Fred snarls "I told him to keep his hands off my baby cousin" as he says the words Fred fixes me with a look of utter disgust "And you! You let him? You…" he trails off, too disgusted and horrified with me to finish his sentence.

"We were fuck buddies" I admit "I hated him even more for it, but somewhere along the way I stopped hating him so much. If you really think about it you'll probably be able to pinpoint a time we stopped being so cruel to one another and started just poking fun instead… That's why he saved me that day in the Quidditch final, and why we went to the ball together." I shake my head, remembering "That night… he asked me to be his girlfriend. Sometimes I still have no idea why I said yes. The day after, we had breakfast together in the Great Hall and we started arguing about something. Albus walked in just as Malfoy got mad enough to blurt out that he loves me…."

"Albus knows?" Fred snarls, and I nod glumly, I can feel his hatred from here.

"Yeah, he heard Scorpius admit to being in love with me…. Al punched him." I say "Anyway, we've been dating since…. Albus and Malfoy's parents were the only ones who knew. But then something happened and I had to tell Mum."

"What happened?" Fred growls, his eyes fixing on my face and I can see all kinds of awful scenarios playing across his head. "Are you pregnant?" he grinds out.

"No, I'm not pregnant…. To sum it up simply, the first time I told him I love him too, we were having sex…. That's when it happened." I say "This locket that I've been wearing for years is actually a Malfoy family heirloom. It was lost ages ago, and I found it in the room of hidden things. It's cursed…. It used to be given by Malfoy sons to their betrothed. The tradition died out when the locket was lost, so the curse was forgotten….. Malfoy and I are bonded. I can feel his emotions in my soul and if he were to drop dead right now, so would I."

Fred just stares at me and in that moment it's like he has no idea who I am at all.

"How could you keep this from me?" he asks me in a voice completely void of emotion.

"I don't know Freddy. No one knew…. We hated each other and we were shagging. If it had gotten out it would've been a disaster. So we kept it a secret, hating each other even more. Originally it was going to be temporary, maybe until we finished school, maybe until we just got sick of each other… so we didn't tell anyone. Malfoy pretended he was just being a whore, and I lied to everyone that I had a secret boyfriend so I wouldn't get a bad name. No one knew it was Malfoy that I was hooking up with, and that was just fine with both of us."

"No, Rose, I mean all of it" Fred shakes his head "You're supposed to be my best friend…. It's like our friendship has been a lie. How could you lie to me about everything? You told me that your first kiss was in fifth year, some Hufflepuff bloke. But it was bloody Malfoy. You and him have gotten in more trouble than even my dad did at school because you hated each other, or so I thought. It was all a lie. You bloody well shagged the bloke, even when you detested him! And then you lied about it. I get that you lied to everyone else to keep your secret. But to me Rose? How could you do that? How could you not trust me with the truth?"

"I'm sorry" I whispered lamely, guilt running rampant within me "I don't know why I kept it all from you… I just…. I didn't want you to look at me like I was crazy or like I was sick in the head. I didn't want you to hate me when I already hated myself for what I was doing and hated Malfoy even more for convincing me to do it. Telling you would've been like admitting I was a train wreck; that I'd failed. It was never supposed to go this far… we were supposed to just shag for a while, get over it and move on like it never happened. And then we went and fell for each other."

"And you didn't think you ought to tell me when you actually got together? That as the person who cares about you most, it might be important -if not fucking polite- to let me know you had a boyfriend? You told bloody Albus but you didn't tell me! You lied to me about everything. It's like I don't even know you! And you wait until today to fucking tell me that you somehow landed in a situation where the bloke I thought was your enemy is now bonded to your bloody soul." Fred stares at me and for just a minute I can see how much what I have done hurts him.

"You lied to me for years Rose! For fucking _years_ and then you spend all day with me today, doing all the things we've been doing as best fucking friends since we could fucking walk and you were sitting on theses lies. We got matching fucking tattoos and the whole time you were sitting there waiting to blurt out the fact that our entire cousinship has been a fucking lie!"

He glares at me with so much pain and anger on his face that I can feel my soul start to crack.

"Tell me it's a joke?" Fred begs me softly "Tell me you're just taking the mickey and you've never let him snog you or lay a finger on you?"

I stare into his eyes sadly "It's not a joke Freddy. It's all true. From that stupid first kiss to right now, soul bonded at sixteen…. I couldn't let you go without hearing the truth from me." I whisper to him brokenly.

I gasp when Fred strides towards me and wraps his hand too tightly around my wrist.

Nausea rolls through me and in a split second I realise he's appareted us away from the park we played in children.

"Fred? Rose?" Aunt Ginny's voice permeates my brain and I look up to see I'm in her kitchen.

"Where's Malfoy?" Fred asks our aunt in a low voice.

"Um… he's probably upstairs… is everything ok Fred?" Aunt Ginny replies. Fred ignores her, already storming for the door and it dawns on me why we're here. Running after Fred as fast as I can, I can tell Scorpius is coming to find out why he can feel me so close. I skid into the hallway behind my cousin just in time to see him latch onto the front of my boyfriend's shirt and slam Scorpius into the wall.

"Fred Weasley what do you think you're doing?" Aunt Ginny barks, clearly having followed us. But she is too late, and I watch helplessly as Fred's fist collides with Scorpius's nose. It's an image I've seen before, one of my cousins punching my boyfriend, but Fred isn't like Albus… he doesn't just stop at one. Blood spurts from Scorpius's nose, but Fred doesn't seem to notice.

Scorpius doesn't even put up a fight as Fred rains punch after punch down on him, splitting open his lip and probably breaking his nose. I can only imagine the look of utter ferocious rage that must be on Fred's face to keep Scorpius from lifting a finger or a wand to defend himself and I realise just how badly I've fucked up.

"I told you to never lay a finger on her you bastard!" Fred roars like a dragon into Scorpius's face, lifting the bleeding boy by his shirt and getting in his face "And you sat there and fucking lied to me, saying you never would when you already fucking had!"

Overcome by rage and the turmoil that is no doubt roiling within him, Fred renews his attack, landing several more punches on Scorpius. With one final punch to Scorpius's stomach, Fred calls Scorpius an incredibly rude name and releases him. Tears are dripping off my cheeks and chin and rolling down my face and I realise I'm sobbing as I watch Scorpius lean against the wall, dazed and bloody.

"And as for you" Fred snarls as he storms towards me. I whimper pathetically when he seizes hold of my upper arms and lifts me off my feet like I'm a small child, shaking me vigorously and violently before he drops me unceremoniously. I'm not quick enough to land on my feet and as fall to a pathetic heap on the floor in front of him.

"As far as I'm concerned you and I were never friends, theses stupid tattoos meaning fucking nothing, and we are done!"

Without another word, Fred rakes me with a look of utter disgust and complete betrayal before he turns on the spot and disapparates, leaving Aunt Ginny to stare about in shock, Scorpius bruised, bloody and beaten, and me sobbing on the floor over my stupid aching heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. I hope you loved the new chapter. apologies for taking so long to post it. I moved out of college to a different city and moved in with my boyfriend, needless to say he is a very big distraction and I often find myself interrupted while writing =) As you know i'm re-writing/editing this story, so be on the look-out for updated chapters. So far only 1-4 are edited but 5 is under way. To all of who who indulge in my other HP fanfics, i promise to try and update them as well very soon. Also for those interested in my writing, as well as an additonal 2 HP fanfics besides this, I also have a "Little Red Riding Hood" fan fic, and a Phantom Stallion fanfic, with another on the way shortly =) Pretty please review and tell me what you think of the revised chapters as well as the exciting part with Scorp's POV, not to mention the emotional rollercoaster Rose rides in this chapter. I hope all of you are safe, happy and loved. Much love xx-Kitten.**


	61. Magical Miracles

Chapter 61: Magical Miracles

"Rose are you ok?" I hear Scorpius whisper to me through the dark.

It's been six months since Fred left.

Six whole months and not so much as a word from him. I owled him a few times, but I haven't heard back. Not on my seventeenth birthday. Not when I passed my Apparation test. Not when they made me captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Not when school went back in session. Not when me, Roxy, Dom, Al Rory and Scorp all headed back to the classrooms for our final year at Hogwarts. Not for the beginning of my final year playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. Not when the Ministry gave me the go ahead to distribute my products and potions. All those things have happened and not a word from Fred; not even a hint of a care left.

He's been home too, a few times. But I haven't seen him. He refuses to let me visit him and won't come to an event if he thinks I'm going to be there. No one except me and Scorpius and Fred know the whole story of why Fred is avoiding me. Aunt Ginny has an inkling of an idea after witnessing everything with Fred fighting Scorpius and telling me that we were done. But no one else knows and me, Fred and Scorp aren't telling about it. It's put somewhat of a pall over the family since Fred and I have been inseperable since we were kids and now won't even attend the same functions. I've tried all kinds of things to get him to talk to me, to listen to my explanations, to get him to forgive me, but nothing's worked.

The one time I did see him it was from a distance and he was on his bike, riding away from me as soon as he saw me coming his direction.

McGonagall didn't make me Head Girl, and Scorpius didn't get Head Boy either. Apparently all those times we landed each other in detention meant we weren't the best examples to be setting for the other students, in spite of our excellent grades.

I feel Scorp wrap his arm around me a little tighter, trying to comfort me, waiting for me to answer. He's been asking me the same question every day for the past six months. I don't know why he bothers. He can feel impressions of my emotions. He knows that I'm not ok. He knows that every time everyone else asks me about Fred or if I'm ok, that as I answer I'm lying. He knows how much it tears me apart every day when I get up and I don't hear from Fred.

And I don't blame Fred at all. At first I was mad at him for beating the hell out of Scorp. That was uncalled for, especially when his anger was at me, not at Malfoy. But it didn't take much to heal the bruises… at least the ones on the outside.

He squeezed me so hard that day that I had finger shaped bruises around my upper arms for almost two weeks. I didn't let anyone heal them. I couldn't. I deserved so much worse than what he did to me. Even now, even as I miss my best friend and favourite cousin, the biggest reason isn't for my sadness at missing him. It's my frustration at myself, my guilt for not telling Fred everything when I should've.

It was Fred for Merlin's Sake! He wasn't going to turn on me for being with Malfoy. Why didn't I just tell him? That first time Malfoy kissed me, why didn't I just tell Fred about it? All the subsequent times… why didn't I tell him? How hard would it have been to just throw into conversation with him that it had happened?

The worst part is that I always have that little voice in my head pointing out all the reasons I didn't tell him. Not just because I was afraid Fred would call me barmy… but then, that would probably be all he would've done. It's not like he would've ruined my reputation by telling people. It was Fred for crying out loud. He might've called me barmy, maybe told Malfoy to stay away from me, maybe encourage me, who the hell knows?

Not that it matters anymore if he would've told everyone or out us.

Everyone knows by now.

The whole family. The whole school. Practically the whole wizarding population of Britain.

Naturally Dominique was a gloating little bitch, running around saying how she was right about us having sexual tension and death staring me for dating the guy she was interested in. She hasn't forgiven me and takes every opportunity she finds to openly pick fights with me about not telling them all. She's nearly gotten us caught out on having been hooking up for longer than we told Mum and Dad, but I managed to convince her that the first few months I was with someone else instead of Malfoy. Scorpius wasn't impressed when he found out I'd lied about that, but when I pointed out that dad would probably kill him, and me by extension, if he knew the real truth he got over it. Of course it took some pretty mind-blowing make-up sex for that to happen too…

Roxy didn't seem very impressed by the whole thing either. Most of my cousins and Aunts and Uncles didn't seem overjoyed to hear the news. Most of them thought it was a joke at first, and then that we were idiots. They've come around for the most part. Some of them were unsurprised.

James knew. The minute he saw us together he smirked and told us it was about time we started telling people. He also told me that he'd known for ages. Unable to resist the mystery he'd looked at the Marauders Map and seen us together enough to work it out. He even claimed credit for me and Malfoy going to the Remembrance Ball together, stating he'd known we were together and wanted us to be able to go to it together, so he'd suggested it. He forgave me for the mashed potato flinging too.

Loz wasn't impressed to learn that her boyfriend had known who I was seeing and not told her. She also said she'd begun to suspect my 'secret boyfriend' was Scorp from the way he'd smirk at me in class when he was smiling that Cheshire cat smile after getting laid and the way I'd get huffy about it even while I smirked to myself. She told me she thought it was a little weird at first, but then decided that I seemed so happy about it for the most part that she hadn't suggested anything about it. She also admitted that she'd been terrified to suggest to me that I might be shagging/seeing Malfoy because she didn't want me to kill her if I hadn't been.

Everyone else had no idea. They all freaked at first, some of them not seeming very pleased by the idea. Dylan was less than pleased when he found out, even though he's been seeing Roy for a while now. He told me it was wrong to keep that from them all, especially Fred and that he'd thought I had better judgement. At first I was sure he was going to hate me for it like Fred does, but after seeing me and Malfoy together for a little while he realised that we're happy together and decided that as long as Malfoy was keeping me happy and taking care of me, he wouldn't object.

They've all forgiven us for not telling them, for the most part. Some of them still seem surprised sometimes, as though they are waiting for us to crack up laughing and say it's all a joke, but everyone else is slowly getting used to it. Of course they didn't have much choice when Scorp grabbed me at my birthday party and snogged me in front of all of them even while I was trying to cut the cake. Including Dad.

It was funny at the time, even though I knew he'd done it to help me hide the tear trickling out of my eye at cutting the cake without Fred there. Everyone waited for me to hit him or slash at him with the knife or something equally as 'Rose' at being kissed by Scorpius Malfoy. They freaked out when I just patted his cheek in thanks, smiling at him like a fool. That was how everyone found out. After the dinner party with Dad and the Potters, along with Fred flipping his lid, we didn't really tell anyone else. No one knew except Al, Fred, Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Then Malfoy snogged me in front of everyone to tell them all I was his.

Dad wasn't pleased to see his daughter lip-locked, but at seventeen he figured I could sort myself out, unless of course Malfoy was to neglect or upset me. Dad has been describing in ever more gruesome ways what he will be doing to Scorp if he breaks my heart or hurts me, and he's made special mention of what will be happening to both me and Scorpius if I get pregnant before I get married, many many years from now in the distant future. Dad's words, not mine, since Scorp has hinted more than once that he has every intention of marrying me right out of school. Given this connection between us and how it makes my heart squeeze happily every time I see him or even think about him, I haven't objected.

"You're worrying me Rosie" Scorp murmurs into my ear, his breath tickling the shell. We are at his house for the night, having decided to spend a week up here with his family over Christmas break. I know he's hoping it will help to take my mind off Fred and his lack of reply, but I don't know how successful he'll be. Even if he does have snow and the most impressive display of Christmas decorations I've seen outside of Hogwarts.

A big plus side of being with Scorpius publicly, is that the family have had to accept all of the Malfoy family. It's been helped along ridiculously by the fact that me and Scorp are together but also by the fact that the Malfoy twins and youngest set of Weasley Twins are now attending Hogwarts together. Mum and Gram and all my aunts have also decided after having the Malfoy's around for Christmas last year, as well as my birthday in the summer that Astoria is wonderful and some of my uncles have been warming up to Draco too, surprising me with their maturity.

Everyone was surprised but delighted when Mr and Mrs Malfoy issued invitations to a Christmas get-together this year. Astoria did up fancy invitations and everything having decided after last year that she had spent far too many Christmases with only the Malfoy and Greengrass families. Apparently the Malfoy's aren't big fans of snotty pureblood families anymore and so are very excited at having Christmas parties and get-togethers.

No word yet on whether or not Fred will be attending Christmas here at Malfoy Manor, but given the fact that if he doesn't he won't get to come to our family Christmas it seems likely. Especially since he wouldn't even be able to avoid it by going to Lacey's with Uncle Neville since they always come to our Christmases and so are coming to the Manor as well.

"Sorry" I whisper back to him.

"Don't be sorry…. I just want you to be happy Baby" he tells me, cuddling me even closer. He's been trying to put my heart back together for me for six months now. And to be honest he's done a pretty good job of it, except for the Fred Weasley shaped hole.

"I'm happy I'm with you" I tell him honestly. I know he worries sometimes that I think I'd be better off having never hooked up with him or gotten together with him, but he's wrong. As much as I love Fred, I do love Scorp more.

"Really?" Scorp asks me doubtfully.

"Really, really. I'm sorry I'm being a sad-sack. It's just eating away at me. Not hearing from him. I mean, I completely understand it, and know that it's entirely my fault that this has happened, but it doesn't exactly make his silence easier to take."

"It's not your fault Rose" Scorp tells me. He's been saying that since Fred left. But it is my fault. If the tables were turned and it was Fred with a secret girlfriend/ shagging buddy, I know I'd be doing the same thing. I wouldn't be talking to him anymore either. Of course, I would never have not found out for the entire year….

"If I'd just told him…." I trail off sadly, rubbing my thumb against the rose and dragons tattoo on the back of my hand.

I've been doing it so often since he left, claiming they meant nothing even though the image had to mean something to him since he based our tattoos on a drawing I gave him when we were little. Sometimes it's like a reminder of my mistakes, others it's like a little beacon of hope that maybe we can get back what we had. I often find myself wondering if he sits and stares at the tattoo on the back of his hand. The one identical to mine. The one that is supposed to represent that no matter what, come what may, we would always be cousins and always be there for each other.

"But you didn't Rose. You didn't tell him and you had all your reasons for not doing it. Even if you want to argue that you'd do the same thing in his position, it's a load of bollocks. I mean, friends don't do that to each other. You saw the way Al took it to find out I'd been lying to him. He got mad, he threw his punch and then he got over it and forgave me. That's what friends do. And you and Fred have been friends since you were toddlers. Of course he's mad at you for not telling him. But he'll come around eventually. He'll see that he's being a toss pot. Which he is. And when I see him next I'm going to bloody his lip with my bat for making my Baby so sad for so long."

I don't say anything, knowing that all of it is everything I've thought of before.

"Come on Rosie, be happy. Let it go. Fred will come around and it'll all be better. You're supposed to be happy as it is. You finally heard back the Ministry about your products and you're starting your business with your products and potions and everything. Or you should be. Except instead you're moping around being glum when you have so much to be happy about. Your products got approved, and you passed your Apparation test. Not to mention you have the hottest boyfriend ever" Scorpius tells me smugly, giving me an affectionate shake.

"Now, since you're not asleep, I have an idea that might help you to cheer up. Come on, up you get." Scorp tells me, urging me out of his arms and to sit up. I stare at him in confusion when he bounces out of bed naked and throws one of his jerseys to me to put on, along with some of my underwear from my trunk. I watch him dress himself and stand there bouncing on the balls of his feet, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"What are you doing?" I ask him sceptically "It's the middle of the night and we're in the Scottish countryside. Why are you dragging me out of bed?"

"Just get up Weasley" Malfoy tells me exasperatedly "And get your cute little arse dressed or I'll drag you out of here naked."

"Where are you trying to drag me off to in the middle of the night?" I demand when he tugs me off the bed to my feet.

"It's a secret. No just shut up and put your damn clothes on before I throw your naked arse over my shoulder and carry you out of here. Don't look at me like that, I don't care how cute you are when you pout, I will let the entire world see your arse if it might improve your mood." He tells me when I narrow my eyes at him.

"Merlin I hate you" I grumble even as I pull on my knickers and bra along with some jeans and his jersey.

"You wish you still did, don't you" Scorp teases me with a big smile, knowing I'm lying.

"Well I wouldn't be being dragged out of bed at this time of the night now would I?" I tell him snarkily.

"Suck it up Weasley" he says taking my hands and leading me off through the dark Manor.

Suddenly I'm reminded of the dream I had months ago, the one where Malfoy and I were married with kids and I was wandering through the manor in the dark like this. Slowly I feel myself begin to smile just a little bit. There is something comforting about the long dark hallways, even though this is the first night I've ever stayed here and Scorp is walking along holding my hand.

"You have to close your eyes" Malfoy tells me softly as he turns to me with a grin on his face.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Pretty please Rosie" he smiles at me hopefully.

"But I'll fall over or trip down the stairs or something" I argue.

I squeal in surprise when he easily sweeps me off my feet and scoops me up into his arms, cradling me against his chest bridal style as though I weight nothing at all.

"Close your eyes for me Baby" he whispers into my ear, making me quiver from the feel of his warm breath tickling the shell of my ear. Not liking the idea but realising I can't resist the pleading look in his puppy dog eyes, I slowly let my eyes drift close, burying my face against his neck for good measure so that he won't accuse me of peeking.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on not toppling both of us down the stairs with you doing that?" he murmurs huskily when I nuzzle into his neck and trail hot kisses against his warm skin.

"That's your problem" I tell him before going right back to tormenting him. I hear him chuckle hungrily as I wriggle around in his arms until I can wrap my legs around him and tangle my hands into his hair. He gives a little growl and slides his hands down to cup my arse, hands kneading impatiently when I nip and kiss my way along his jaw, though he doesn't stop walking.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him, eyes still closed when I hear him open a door. There is a distinct drop in air temperature, making me suspect we have just exited the Manor.

"It's a surprise" he tells me, and I can hear the way his voice has gone low with need from what I'm doing to him.

"Can you walk along while I do this?" I murmur right back as I lift my head and press my lips to his. His hands tighten reflexively, even as he kisses me back enthusiastically. I take my time kissing him, enjoying the superior angle I have by being held against him like this. I kind of like kissing him this way. Slowly I let my lips move against his, enjoying the softness of them, getting lost in the feel of it, thinking about nothing else but how it feels to have my lips moving so sensually with his.

I smile against him when he uses the tip of his tongue to trace the seam of my lips, tentatively requesting entrance. For a moment I nibble on his bottom lip, enjoying the thrilling stab of excitement that spikes my blood and gets my heart racing when I hear him groan at the feel of it. Stars, there is nothing better than Scorpius Malfoy. Nothing in the whole world. I sigh happily as I part my lips and feel his tongue slip in to sweep against mine so softly and so deliciously that my eyes roll back in my head from the sugary sweetness.

I don't know what I did in a past life to get this lucky, to be so impossibly in love and so deliriously happy with someone, but I'm so grateful for it. Even with Fred temporarily or possibly permanently absent from my life, I can't pretend that my life isn't going wonderfully. I have a family that love and support me, I have an exciting new career ahead of me both academically and professionally, and I have a life so closely interwoven with the man I'm in love with that by some miracle he loves me back just as much. I have a wonderful life.

"Scorpius?" I whisper breathlessly, after lingering in our sweet kiss for several minutes. Slowly I open my eyes to look into his.

"Hey, no peeking or you'll ruin the surprise" Scorpius protests even as he smiles up at me.

"No surprise could ever make me as happy as being with you does" I tell him truthfully "I know you can feel impressions of my emotions, but you have no idea how deeply I'm in love with you."

He stares up into my eyes as I feel his surge of happiness and such a strong surge of love from him that it takes my breath away. There is something so heady and delirium-inducing about being able to feel how much someone else loves you. Not just in the sense that you feel loved and cared for when they do or say nice things, but when you can actually feel how they are feeling when they look at you. There is nothing quite like it.

"You have no idea how good it feels every time you tell me that Rose" Scorpius whispers to me seriously, staring into my eyes in a way that I just know he can see into my soul. I know he can because as I stare right back at him I can see into his.

"I never thought you would" he whispers, still walking along, crunching and plodding through the heavy layer of snow on the ground. "I've was terrified at fourteen when I pinned you to that wall and kissed you. Not because of how mad you were, but because I could see your hatred for me shining in those icy blue eyes of yours, and could feel something inside me shifting and rearranging as I realised that I might fancy you."

"We did hate each other a lot" I murmur, smiling at him gently.

"After that I didn't. Sometimes I did when you were too thick to realise I was mad for you, and when I realised that you hated me so much that not having me harassing you meant you pretty much forgot I existed. That drove me spare. And you kept kissing me…."

"Hey you were the one snogging me all the time, I think of all the times we kissed before sixth year, I initiated maybe four of those" I argue.

"Yeah, but even when I started it, you'd always kiss me back until I was ready to spout my feelings all over you and beg you to go out with me" he says softly "And then you'd pull back and glare that wicked glare at me, most of the time you'd slap me too….. Merlin, I was so spare about you that when I'd see you shoot me the same glare across the classroom all I could think about was slamming you into the nearest flat surface so I could snog you again."

"You had it bad huh?" I grin at him sultrily.

"So bad that I picked all the same subjects as you, just so I'd get to see you and fight with you more often" he confirms, grinning at him own antics "So bad that I got it into my head that there was some way I could convince you that I wasn't the useless prat you thought I was to the point where I actually dared to tell you that you wanted your sex life to be my business."

"I was so mad when you did that. Mostly because I didn't like thinking about it, let alone confronting the idea that it might be true…. Especially after that night in the Lake after Teddy's twenty-first birthday. I was so mad that you didn't even remember. You said some pretty sweet things to me that night Malfoy." I tell him

"What did I say?" he asks me, clearly still not remembering.

"You teased me a little, cornering me in the shallows on the far side of the lake. I'd already been thinking about kissing you. About the first time… I hated admitting it, but when you pinned to that wall in fourth year and snogged me, it felt like you'd electrocuted me but in a good way. Drunk as I was I remembering thinking to myself that kissing Teddy hadn't felt as good as kissing you had."

"Wait a minute. You've kissed Teddy?" He says, glaring at me possessively as though the very idea of me kissing anyone else is offensive and ought to be punishable by the death of whoever I kissed.

"Yeah…. He and Victoire had that big fight remember, so big that they broke up and she and Dom went off to France with their grandparents. We were playing truth and dare and someone, maybe James, dared me to snog…you actually…. But I told them they could all shove their entire game if they were going to be gross so they changed it to Teddy. I was fifteen, drunk and wanted to prove I wasn't a scared little flobberworm, especially after refusing to snog you, so I marched around the table and snogged him. You were there of course, though now that I think about it you didn't look very happy about it…" I giggle.

He scowls at me clearly thinking that if I had snogged him then in front of everyone we might not have taken so long to get together. Morbidly I think to myself that if I'd done it, Fred would probably still be talking to me.

"Anyway, for some reason I was thinking about how snogging you felt and you had me cornered anyway. You came up right next to me and told me that you thought I was beautiful and that you were going to kiss me again. You seemed pretty pleased when I let you pull me into your lap and wrapped my legs around you too, though I think that's because we were both naked…"

Malfoy smiles at me, "Well at least you know I'm a truthful drunk" he says, making me feel a little bit special at being called beautiful again.

"There is that" I tease him "Your one redeeming feature."

"Oh that's the only one is it?"he says, taking mock offense "So this little surprise I have for you to make you feel better, that just doesn't cut it huh?"

"I don't know yet I haven't seen it" I tell him, grinning.

"Well then, She Who Is Hard To Please, close your eyes for a minute and then I'll show you exactly what it is" he tells me, coming to a stop and urging me down to stand on my own.

Not liking the idea of standing in the snow without a cloak and with my eyes closed in the middle of the night, but knowing that he will throw a hissy fit if I don't do it, I obediently close my eyes, clutching onto his hands for a moment when he steps away from me. I hear him whispering charms and spells from behind me, but he says them too quietly for me to make out what they are.

After what feels like forever I hear him take a deep breath in and hold it for a moment before sighing explosively.

"Ok, you can turn around and open your eyes now" Scorpius tells me quietly, sounding almost nervous. Wondering what he could possibly be nervous about in the middle of the night buried somewhere deep within what I'm suspecting must be Astoria's gardens.

Slowly I turn towards him, softly glowing lights immediately catching my attention before I realise what they actually are.

"Oh my….." I stare in wonder at the strange miracle right before my eyes. Scorpius smiles when he see my awe-filled gobsmacked expression.

"How did you…?" I begin, unable to finish as the beauty of the scene steals my breath away.

"We don't know" Scorpius replied in answer to my unfished question. "We think that fairies might be involved, because if not then somehow the glowing gardenias got together with the Dirigible Plums and this happened. Mum found it a few months ago when she out gardening late."

All around us there are beautiful glowing plants. Glowing Gardenias are no surprise. They are a groundcover flower planted along some of the pathways at Hogwarts. The flowers are white and so they glow bright white. But that's not the only glowing plant here. Deep within the recesses of the garden at Malfoy Manor a miracle has happened. All around me, Dirigible plums float at the end of their vines, except unlike regular ones, these ones glow a soft, reddish orange colour at the fruit and pale green down the rest of the plant.

Scorp has done some magic to make it so that a little clearing in the middle of them is warm and free of snow, there is even a picnic blanket for us to sit on so that I can enjoy the amazing plants for as long as I want.

"It's so beautiful" I breathe, unable to take my eye off them.

"Yeah… Mum found them, usually this part of the garden is wild, but she was down here after dark doing some weeding or gathering or something and she said they just started to glow as though they were absorbing the moonlight. Some ministry people came out and took some samples to try and find out what caused the mutation and what kind of properties they have."

I can't take my eyes off them. Aunt Luna loves Dirigible plums, and like to say that 'They enhance one's ability to accept the extraordinary' and in their own right the plums are extraordinary, but these… these go beyond extraordinary. They are miraculous, breath-taking, fantastic.

"Thank you for bringing me here" I whisper to Scorpius, feeling my love for him swell up until it's like a sweet ache beneath my breastbone "You are truly the most wonderful person to have ever lived and I'm so glad I know you."

I feel his emotion at my words wash over me like a sea of happiness and love and such an intense feeling of gratitude and possessiveness that I lose my breath as he steps forwards quickly, taking my face in his hands and kissing me so hotly that it scorches through me like a tidal wave.

As much as I hate to close my eyes and lose sight of the wonderful glowing plums, the passion burning through me gives me no choice as I am swept up in the relentless flood of emotion crashing over me from Scorpius, and he from me. Before I know what's happening he has vanished both of our clothes and has me laid out beneath him on the warm picnic blanket amid this utopia.

"You're so beautiful Rose" he whispers to me. His grey eyes watch me with so much love shining in them that I feel my heart melt for him.

I sigh in happy contentment as he sinks into me. I love that sweet feeling of completion when we make love. That first moment when we join our bodies, it's like something I didn't know was missing has just clicked into place. I smile up at him, feeling the way the amount of love I have for him is mirrored within him for me. Slowly he begins to move within me, sliding out and leaving me feeling empty and needy before gliding all the way back in, brushing against my sweet spots in a maddening, pleasurable, breathtaking form of torture.

He leans down to capture my lips without breaking his slow, steady, deliberate rhythm, kissing me just the same way. Sweet Merlin I love it when he makes love to me like this. Don't get me wrong, I love it when it's hard and fast, rough and raw with passion when we lose control and shag each other stupid; but there is something so incredibly satisfying about making love to him. About slowing right down and staring up into his eyes, seeing how much he loves me as well and feeling it, taking our time to reach that peak, cresting it many times before allowing the feeling to simmer just long enough to keep from toppling over the edge. I love the steady burn in soul at taking the time to actually love, not just to shag, but to love so completely that I feel sated when it's over.

"Rosie" he whispers passionately as I feel myself creeping ever closer to that peak "I love you Baby."

Just as he says it, I feel his finger gently work the little nub nestled amongst my folds, while inside he works over my special spot and I blush a little bit to hear the soft, sweetly tortured moan that escapes me as he topples me off the cliff and into a swirling, blissful sea of pleasurable giddiness.

My whole body rocks and shudders at the power of it and I hear the breath hiss in between Scorpius's teeth at how good me orgasming feels for him, not just from the contact of our bodies, but the heightened effect of being joined at the soul. As I simmer down, the pleasure beginning to subside I smile up at him, loving the way he increases his pace just the tiniest bit. Staring into his eyes, I bring my hands up to cup his cheeks, loving the way being with him feels.

"I love you with all of my heart and soul Scorpius Malfoy" I tell him.

The sound he makes is the whimpering sort of moan that explodes from his as though I've simultaneously socked him in the stomach and rocked his whole world and he buries he lips against my throat as I send him careening off that peak into blissfulness as well. I feel him let go within me, filling me as he wraps himself around me, cloaking me in his love. The feels rushing through me as he orgasms too feel almost like I have all over again and they are combined with such a wave of love that I am temporarily blinded by it.

Bonelessly he collapses on top of me and I quiver with delight. There is nothing better after such a high than to feel his weight pressing down on me warmly. I stroke my fingers up and down his back lightly, enjoying the feel of his warm soft skin. Drifting amid a sea of contented bliss I admired the glowing plants all around us, wondering absentmindedly what it is about this place or these particular plants that has allowed for the creation of a new strain of growth.

I don't know how long we stay like, feeling as though I drift in and out of consciousness and awareness with Scorpius pressing down on top of me, but eventually the cold drives him to shift off me, find his wand and conjure some clothes. He spoons up behind me, conjuring us a mattress, blankets and pillows as he cuddles me close, knowing I'm not ready to leave this little glade just yet. Beyond the heating ward he put up over the little clearing it has begun to snow again and I admire the way the snowflakes glisten in the dimly glowing light of the plums.

We lay in companionable silence for a long time, Scorp nuzzling into my neck and holding me close. I am almost asleep when he shifts slightly and takes a deep breath in.

"Hey Rosie?" he murmurs to me, pressing his lips against my ear.

"Hmmm?" I hum at him, almost asleep with contentment. He pauses for so long that I wonder if he's not even going to ask his question.

"When we graduate…. Will you move in with me?"


	62. Rosie's Remedies

**A/N: CHERUBS! Look another new chapter the day after the previous! YAY! Anyway, to answer some questions y'all have been putting to me, I have no idea how many chapters there are to go but from now on I will be writing this story almost exclusively until it is finished. I'm thinking i will stop at an absolute maximum of 80 chapters but it may end before then. No crying i promise y'all are gonna love the ending i finally have in my mind =). Secondly, a lot of the re-write chapters are only going to be grammar and spelling corrections, with maybe a few new things thrown in here and there but i've decided to wait on it until i'm finished or all but finished. As for those of you asking me if you can get a copy of the original chapters, I have been searching but may not have them anymore. the next time i visit my parents i'll raid my room and see if i can find them. So if y'all love it how it is, i recommend printing it off or copy pasting it for your own enjoyment. When I've finished i'm thinking i'l get myself a book version of the story made, just for my own enjoyment, so y'all could do that too, but wait for all the spelling and grammar corrections if you want that. Now from here on we might being seeing some changes in Rose and Scorp as they have now been dating officially for 7 months but shagging for 16 months. I promise everything with Fred will be explored eventually, but might keep y'all on tenderhooks for a while wondering about him. Oh I can't wait to write and post the rest of this story. Apologies to any of you in love with my other fics but they will probably be temporarily on hold until this is finished. So much love and thanks for all the reviews. Pretty please leave me another with anymore Questions or any opinion/ thought you have on the story. Much love. xx-Kitten.**

**Chapter 62: Rosie's Remedies**

When I wake up, I feel better than I have in a long time, slowly opening my eyes to the world. I gasp in surprise when I do.

Scorpius and I must have fallen asleep out in the garden after last night because all around us, just beyond the little heated ward bubble snow is falling thick and fast, blanketing the garden in another layer of snow. Even more surprising is what I see floating in front of me. Even though it's morning, it is still dark out, but floating quite close to me is one of the Glowing Dirigible plums, leaning towards me as though it is curious.

When I gasped it skittered back a meter or so, but as I watch it, fascinated, it slowly drifts towards me again.

"Scorpius wake up" I whisper, grabbing one of his arms from around me and shaking it vigorously.

"Huh? Wha… Wassamatter?" he grumbles sleepily. Merlin I've never known anyone who is less of a fan of mornings than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Wake up you giant sleep head and look at this" I says softly, watching the curious, glowing plum float closer and closer. It is eerie and beautiful at the same time.

"Um…." Scorp murmurs and I feel his arms go tense around me as he looks around a little more. I copy him and notice that the plum in front of my face isn't the only curious one on the bushes surrounding us. Almost fifty of them have all drifted very close to us, hovering over us. As I roll a little to stare at them all I wonder if it is because they are protective and watching over us, or because they are a little more sinister, reaching towards us with wicked intentions.

Slowly I reach my arm out towards the one that I first noticed this morning. It skitters back a little again, but curiosity seems to get the better of it as I hovers closer again.

"Rose don't" Scorp warns, since there are a great many plants in our world that will attack if touched, like the Whomping Willow, like the Tarantangular vines I shoved him into last year for cutting my hair, like Devil's Snare. Since this glowing plum bush is a new mutation, there is no way of knowing whether or not it is a friendly, curious little plant, or a vicious one.

"Shh" I shush him, as the plum hesitantly moves closer to my hand, hovering around it cautiously as though expecting me to hurt it.

"It's ok" I murmur, unsure whether I'm talking to Scorp or the plum. He goes very tense behind me but knows better than to try and pull me away from the fruit. Ever so slowly it inches towards me until there is just a hairs breath of distance between us.

I gasp when it touches me. It feels warm and fleshy, but also sends an electrifying jolt up my arms and all the way through me. I feel it sizzle through my body and feel a curious sensation in my tummy, as the fruit snuggles into my palm the same way a kitten rubs against your hand when you pet it. The little electric jolt doesn't really hurt, though it continues to happen, swirling through my blood and seeming to spin dizzily in my tummy for a moment. It moves away from me after about a minute and I turn to smile at Scorp I wonder.

"That was amazing" I whisper.

"Did it hurt you?" Scorpius asks, eyeing the plant as though he will take to it with an axe if it hurt me at all.

"No, just sent a little jolt through me. It felt funny. Kind of ticklish." I assure him, snuggling back down in the warmth of his embrace.

"You know, you never answered my question last night Rose" he tells me softly, running his fingers through my messy hair.

"Which one?" I ask him.

"About whether or not you'll move in with me after graduation?"

"Oh…. I thought I did… maybe I feel asleep instead" I bite my lip "Where would we live? Here?" I ask him.

"No, I was thinking in London somewhere. I'll be working with Mr. Ollivander in Diagon Alley and you mentioned a while ago that you'd like to open a shop to sell your products there. I thought that living nearby would be best" He tells me. He sounds so adorable when he is nervous and half-asleep still.

"Oh…. You know my parents won't like the idea of us moving in together unless we're married right? Which from the sounds of Dad's speeches on the matter will not be happening for many years." I reply.

"Haven't you told him about the link between us?" he asks me "I know you told your Mum. Has she told your Dad?"

I laugh "Of course not. He'd want to know how it happened. Do you really want to be around when my Dad finds out we've been having sex?" I ask him. He shudders involuntarily at the idea.

"Yeah, that's how me and Mum feel too…. so no he doesn't know about the bond."

Scorpius is quiet for a little while "But if I asked him if it was alright, would you want to live with me?"

"Of course I would you idiot. Do you not listen when I tell you I'm in love with you?" I snigger at him. He snorts.

"Well, we are already engaged" he whispers to me, toying with my right hand ring finger where I've been wearing the skull ring he gave me. I don't think I've taken it off since last Christmas.

"If you think that pathetic excuse for a proposal last year when you were tormenting me counts then you and I are going to have big problems Scorpius Malfoy" I tell him, rolling over and burrowing my face into his chest , breathing in the delicious scent of him and feeling incredibly contented to be with him.

"So you'll move in with me?" he asks hopefully.

"I already said yes, you dork" I tell him, giggling when he rolls us until he can pin me to the mattress and snog me senseless.

"Good" he hums huskily when we come up for air. "So…. What do you want to do today?" he asks.

I think about it for a little while, staring into his laughing grey eyes. As I do I realise that I haven't felt this happy since before Fred left.

"How would you feel about helping me design an advertisement for my Potions and Products?" I ask him softly.

"Seriously!?" he crows excitedly. "You're finally going to start marketing them?"

"I think it's time, don't you? Besides, I'll be needing money if you and me are going to move into a flat in London somewhere, and to rent out a shop in Diagon Alley. Do you think that if we get it designed today we could get it sent off to the _Daily Prophet_ and in tomorrow's paper so people can place some last minute orders before Christmas?"

Scorp stares down into my eyes for a moment and I can see and feel how happy and proud of me he is.

"I think that together you and me can make miracles happen Baby" he whispers. "Come on, let's get inside and you can start brewing your potions while we brainstorm the best design for you ad. You'll need the ad as well as an order form."

Scorpius practically bounces out of bed, dragging me with him and for just a minute I feel that strange swirling sensation in my tummy like I felt when the plum touched me, but it subsides quickly. Absentmindedly wondering if whatever magic is in the plant has affected me in some way, I dismiss the idea when Scorpius distracts me. Taking my hand Scorpius practically runs for the house, slogging through the deep snow drifts in his excitement that I finally want to launch my products on society.

"So what are you going to call it Rosie?" he asks me as when burst through the door into the sun room.

"Good morning" Draco Malfoy chuckles as we skid to a halt to see the rest of the Malfoy family eating breakfast there.

"Morning" Scorpius replies, looking suddenly sheepish.

"Good Morning Rose Weasley" the twins greet me, grinning. Even though they've been at Hogwarts with me for four months now they still say my full name on a regular basis. They have a tendency to pounce on me and hug me if they see me in the hallways too.

"Good Morning girls" I reply cheerily "Hi Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy" I nod at Scorp's parents. They both smile at me fondly though I notice the twinkle in Draco's eyes and suspect he knows me and Scorp spent the night outside.

"How are you today Rose?" Astoria asks me, waving us both forwards "Come and have some breakfast, you both look chilled to the bone."

"I'm feeling really good today" I admit, as I wander forwards and pick up some toast from the pile on the coffee table where all their breakfast food is laid out.

"And you Scorpius?" Draco Malfoy asks his son, grinning as though he has his suspicions as to why I feel so good.

Scorp smirks at me "Excellent. Rosie's finally decided to market her products. We were about to get started on designing the ad and the order forms for them, while Rose starts brewing some since she doesn't have any here."

He sounds like he's practically bursting with pride and I grin at him over my shoulder, finishing my piece of toast as I go over to Kyrian's crib and scoop him up. He's old enough to be crawling around, but he has a habit of getting into everything when he does so they put him in the crib when there is food or anything else that might make mess about.

"And how are you today young man?" I ask the baby, propping him on my hip and tickling his tummy with my free hand. He giggles happy and lets loose a stream of gibberish baby sounds in response to my question.

"You are happy today," Draco comments watching me.

"The way I figure, why shouldn't I be?" I grin at the man who will one day be my father-in-law, even as I hold my future brother-in-law on my hip, dancing a little to make him giggle again.

"I told you that last night and you didn't think that having such a hot boyfriend was a good enough reason" Scorpius teases me from across the room. I can feel the waves of happiness radiating from him to me to see me so bouncy and cheery this morning.

"Yeah well, I guess that wasn't a good enough reason" I wink impishly at the girls even as I stick my tongue out at Scorpius. "By the way, those Glowing Plums in the garden are amazing."

"Oh you showed her them did you?" Astoria smiles when her eldest son sits on the floor and leans his back against her armchair. She runs her hand through his hair affectionately.

"She needed cheering up" Scorp replies around a mouthful of eggs and toast.

"Scorpius don't talk with your mouth full" she admonishes his manners immediately.

"So what have you got in mind for the line of these potions and things you'll be selling Rose?" Draco asks me.

"I'm not really sure" I admit "I'm a little reluctant to attach 'Weasley' to it since I don't want to deter people. With the joke shop in the family everyone might think that the products are for pranking or something. And I'm not just selling beauty products… eventually I want to sell all kinds of things that are potion and plant related."

We toss around ideas for a while with not much luck before Scorp looks at me and says

"Rosie, what about since your potions and products are almost exclusively designed to help people you just name the Business something simple and then name each line of products something creative?" He suggests. "Like what about if you name the entire business '_Rosie's Remedies_' and then for say your line of beauty enhancing potions you call them '_Rosie's Radiance Remedies'_ that way the business incorporates everything and you can break it all down into ranges."

"Now that's an idea" Astoria exclaimed, proudly, smiling at her son.

"But what about when I start selling more than just beauty remedies and potions for other ailments? What about when I start selling plants and things too?" I ask him.

"Well you can always change it along the way. After all, you probably don't want to start trading in much beyond the ones you're familiar with and can achieve for now, with exams coming up. Maybe start with the five beauty products you have in a _Radiance_ line and stick with that until we graduate. You don't want to burn yourself out with too much to begin with."

"He's right Rose" Draco comments "I suspect that your products will be a success especially this close to Christmas, partly because of who you are and how prominent your family is in the wizarding world. When people see it's affiliated with your family they'll be lining up to try it out and from what I can see they are incredible potions. You'll probably gain regular's quite quickly. I'd even suggest setting up options so that as well as just purchasing each product individually in batches, you could have a payment scheme that allows you to send more products every three months or so to replace the old as they expire or run out. Do a Christmas pack of the lot as well. But too many options at once and you'll work yourself ragged trying to accommodate all the orders you get. Stick with five to begin with."

I stare around the room at the Malfoy family, realising that sometime since this time last year I have to regard the six people around me with as much love and respect as I have for my blood related family members. They are all truly wonderful people and are all doing their best to make sure that I've thought of everything and will be prepared for every possibility in this new venture.

"This is going to take a lot more than I thought it would…" I say forlornly suddenly realising that even if we get the order forms drawn up and the potions made and ready to ship off to people, I'm going to need even more than that organised. Without a shop to store the products, I will have to mail order them to everyone and somehow I don't think my Eagle owl Harold is up to the task alone.

"What do you mean?" the twins ask me.

"Well, I can get the order forms and ads ready today and even the potions…. But how am I going to distribute it? Owl post is a little slow and I don't think Harold is up to the task alone…." I murmur "Not to mention setting prices and organising ways for people to pay for the products… I mean, once school goes back I could use the school owls to post the products, but until then…. What am I going to do? Maybe I should postpone this until I graduate and can get some kind of… I don't know headquarters where I can brew, store and distribute everything in one location, where I can bank the money for everything on a daily basis and be organised."

Everyone is silent as they watch me for a little while and I frown when I see they way Scorpius, Draco and Astoria are all shooting glances at each other

"Rosie…." Scorpius begins hesitantly as though he is afraid to offend me "I know you're probably going to punch me for this….but…"

"Rose, it's still a few days until Christmas, but I think it might be the time to give you your present early" Draco Malfoy cuts in as Scorpius trails off.

"We were thinking about what to get you sweetheart, and we had no idea. Then I remembered Scorpius telling me you were going to start this business venture one day, especially after the ministry approved your potions and I had an idea. Draco, Scorpius and I have discussed it, and we'd like to invest in you and your business."

I stare at them in bewilderment. I don't understand.

"You're family Baby" Scorpius tells me, grinning like a fool even as he gets up and comes towards me. Feeling my confusion.

I'm still holding Kyrian on my hip though I notice vaguely that he has fallen asleep from the rocking slow motion of the little dance I'd been doing to entertain him. Scorpius gently takes his brother from me and puts him in his crib before coming back over to me, taking my hands in his and staring down at me imploringly.

"I think you know I have every intention of keeping you forever Rosie, soul bond or not, I'm planning on it. Now I'll be waiting a while before I ask you properly since your father is still terrifying, but with the bond between us and how much I love you, you're already part of the family…. I know you have savings and that the idea of accepting charity would do your head in, so when Mum and Dad asked me what I thought of their idea to invest in you, I told them it was perfect."

"I don't understand. You want to invest in my potions? In this silly little business venture I'm considering?" I ask, looking over at Astoria and Draco. They are both sitting on the couch, cuddled up together, smiling at me and Scorpius encouragingly. The twins are smiling too.

"Yes, we do" Draco says simply "If you were able to invent a new potion at sixteen and have it registered with the Ministry, I have no doubt you'll do well in this business Rose. But it takes a lot more than just a dream and some fantastic potion brewing skills to run a business. It take a lot of money to get it up and running, for ingredients and advertising and shipping and contracting and all of the other things you'll need simply to market the product lawfully. We know the ministry has approved the potions and given you the paperwork contracting them to be safe for use and exempting you from any repercussions should anyone misuse your products, but there are all sorts of other expenses as well. We'd like to help you cover them and since Scorpius told us you would refuse if we tried to just donate funds to you, we've had a contract drawn up indicating that you own everything and we get a kickback of two percent of all profits you make for as long as we invest."

I stare at them all, completely gobsmacked by their generosity and by Scorp for knowing I wouldn't accept a donation and the very idea that they have considered doing this for me.

"I…. I can't let you do that" I tell them "I mean, not a year ago me and Scorp hated each other… why would you even consider it?…. I probably won't even make any money doing this. I don't want you to waste your money on some crazy idea of mine…." I blurt out objections, not comfortable with the idea of accepting money from anyone. I haven't been comfortable even taking money from Mum and Dad since I was fourteen.

"Rosie, Baby, you will make money. You will probably be marketing your potions globally someday, they are that good. Trust me I've seen you when you don't use them and the difference they make" he torments me cheekily before pressing a kiss to my forehead "And besides, even if something awful happens and you decide you can't stand me… well your life is already tied to mine Baby, and I would never stop trying to make you love me again. We're bonded, we're in love and I will be marrying you so don't even try to object to that" he grins at me playfully.

"He's right Rose. Even if something happens and you and Scorpius don't stay together, you'll still be in each other's lives. Besides, as well as Scorp loving you, we're rather fond of you as well dear." Astoria smiles at me radiantly.

"You really want to invest in my business?" I ask them, not sure I believe it.

"We really do. Would you like me to go and get the contract so you can read it and sign it?" Draco asks me, grinning at me now.

"Um…. Oh Merlin! I can't believe this!" I exclaim sagging against Scorpius in happiness and relief and gratitude. "Thank you so much…. I…. you don't know how much this means to me." I tell them sincerely.

"You're more than welcome Sweetheart" Astoria tells me happily, getting up as I move towards them and accepting my hug of gratitude. I hug Mr Malfoy too, who seems very pleased with himself and I suspect it was originally his idea to invest the money.

"Rose?" Emily asks me quietly. I glance at her and Millie where they are sitting on the floor by the fire "Can we help you design the ads and things?" they ask me hopefully.

"Of course you can. I'm rotten with making things look pretty without potions and I saw the decorations you two both put on your essays that I help you with a few weeks ago. Um…. I'll go and grab the bottle of stuff that I have that I just use myself, and show you them. Maybe they'll give you an idea of what to design." I tell them.

The both beam at me, pleased that I'm letting them be involved.

"So what do you think Rose?" Scorpius asks me, waving his wand and summoning my products so that I don't have to walk all the way to his room to get them. I'm too shocked to think of summoning them….

"This is amazing" I tell him happily "Thanks you all so much…." I say again.

He smiles at me. "I meant about the name, baby. What are you going to name your Business?"

Slowly I feel myself smile at him. "I kind of like the name you came up with. _Rosie's Remedies_ has a nice ring to it."

"Then let's get started. What do you need to make the five potions you've gotten approved?"

"Oh…. This is going to take a trip to Diagon Alley I think. I doubt I'll have everything in my potion-making kit." I tell them.

"Lucky for you that you got yourself soul-bonded to a Malfoy then isn't it?" Scorpius teases me. "Come on, I'm almost certain we'll have everything you need to get started and for now we can replicate the bottles you use. You'd be surprised by the things in this Manor that have been collected over the years and don't have uses anymore."

"Shouldn't we wait for your Dad to get back?" I ask him. Scorpius shrugs.

"The sooner you start brewing the better. The girls are already designing your Ads, and it looks like Mum is writing up order forms from the products you've already got."

I stare around the room as his family leaps into action to help me. I can't believe this is actually happening. I look up at Scorpius and let him take my hand to lead me off through the Manor to wherever they have all of these potion ingredients stored. Scorpius is practically bouncing with excitement.

"I got kinda lucky when I went and fell in love with you, didn't I Scorpius Malfoy?"


	63. Saying Thank You

**Chapter 63: Saying Thank You**

_**Scorpius's POV**_

I watch as Rose slumps down in her chair by the fire late on Christmas Eve. We finally got the last Christmas rush order posted off after the most intense three days of my life. Her curly red hair is loose about her shoulders and she had dark circles under her blue eyes. She looks as though the idea of ever seeing one of those multi-coloured little bundles we put together for Christmas, ever again, might just drive her insane. The order form we decided to send off to the _Prophet_ was one for a Christmas Bundle of Beauty Products, and in the New Year Rose is going to send another for people to buy things individually. Each one came with a bottle of each of the five potions Rose has had approved so far, along with a little phial of Elixir to Induce Euphoria to ensure everyone receiving them has a nice Christmas.

I rub my wrist, watching her across the room. She was in charge of brewing the potions and bottling them as well as combining them into attractive bundles wrapped in cellophane. We put Mum and the girls in charge of accepting the orders and money, along with posting the bundles back to folks. For that we enlisted the help of all the owls in the Manor's Owlery and some of the last minute rush orders had to be delivered by our house elves. Dad and I were in charge of labelling the multicoloured, multi-shaped bottles with the right labels and right information.

"You did good baby" I tell her proudly as she scrubs her hands over her face, trying to stay awake. I can feel how weary she is, and how grateful she is to all of us for helping out. We sent the girls off to bed hours ago, but Mom, Dad, me and Rose are all finally relaxing by the fire in the lounge room.

"Thanks" she smiles "Thanks for helping, by the way" she adds, looking at me and my parents.

She has no idea how much I adore her, or how much Mum and Dad do; not just because she makes me happy either. They like who she is as a person, which is a good thing considering that I have every intention of marrying her as soon as we finish school. I've talked to Mum and Dad about it all and they approve whole-heartedly. They knew long before maybe even I did that I had a thing for Rose. Dad suspected it at the end of third year apparently. They couldn't believe it when we got along well enough when Dad brought her up here last Christmas and Mum was thrilled to finally meet her, mostly because in spite of my 'hatred' of Rose, they knew how smitten I was with her.

"We'll always be here to help you Rose" Mum tells her. She is currently trying to give Kyrian a bottle before putting him down for the night but he's not pleased about being awake this late at all. I watch Rose smile at my mother even as Kyrian lets out a loud squall of irritation.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Mum grumbles as Kyrian keeps on grizzling, kicking his legs and wriggling angrily. His little face has turned red and he looks like he wants to clock Mum with the little fists he is waving about. We all watch Mum fight with him for a few minutes, needing to feed him so she can get him to sleep.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch the tiny little five-foot-three, lean, curly red-haired girl I'm in love with pull herself to her feet and cautiously approach my parents where they are sitting together on one of the big black leather lounges. Mum looks up at her when Rose stops before them.

"May I?" Rose asks softly and I watch my parents raise their eyebrows when she indicates to Kyrian as he tries to wriggle out of Mom's arms again.

"Good luck to you" Mum says as she hands my brother off to Rose. I watch her, fascinated, as she cradles him in the crook of her left arm, holding him against her body snugly. With her free hand she begins to trail her fingers ever so lightly across his wrinkled forehead.

She seems unconcerned by the little grizzles he keeps emitting, and by the way he keeps wriggling. I watch the way her long curly red hair falls forwards as she begins to rock herself, moving extremely slowly in what I realise are the steps of a waltz. She begins singing to him softly as well when he stops grizzling and catches hold of a handful of her ringlets.

I don't know the song she sings to him but as I listen to the lyrics I wonder if she knows it could describe us.

_There's something sweet, and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

_She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore,_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever though that this could be?_

_True that he's no prince charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

_Well who'd have thought, well bless my soul, well who'd have know_

_Well who indeed and who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own._

_It's so peculiar_

_We'll wait and see, a few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before._

She sings it over and over again in a high sweet voice I didn't know she had. Glancing over at my parents, they seem surprised too and when she glances at me I see her little smirk that says she knows how much the song could describe the two of us when we got together.

I notice Mum practically falling asleep on the couch and realise that entertaining Kyrian, supervising the girls and taking charge of all the order forms over the past few days has completely worn her out.

"Scorpius" Rose hums to me quietly, coming closer without breaking her slow waltzing pattern "Once I've put him down, can we eat? I'm starving." Rose says to me and as I get up and move towards her I see that by some strange magic of her singing and dancing around and stroking his forehead like that, she's managed to put my baby brother to sleep.

"He's asleep!" I exclaim softly. She nods, smiling at my surprise, especially when Dad chimes in too.

"Really? You have a gift Rose" he tells her. She chuckles as she hands my now sleeping baby brother back to my mother.

"Not really, just an abundance of experience at distracting babies from crying. When I was about six the twins were born, and for some reason a few months after they were, Mum and my aunts decided it would be fun to let me babysit them by myself for the day. I know right, who let's an eight year old babysit toddlers? But they did. And kept on making me with some of the other younger kids too, but especially the twins. I had to learn how to distract them and keep the quiet because they had a habit that if one woke the other would too."

"The girls used to do that sometimes" Dad tells her.

"Most kids do" she nods "What you just saw was the way I used to deal with them whenever they got fussy or grizzly. I don't know why, but it would always put them right to sleep."

"You're amazing" I tell her with a grin "And you look dead on your feet. Come on sleepy head, let's get you some food and head to bed. It will be a long day tomorrow and the girls rise early on Christmas day."

She smiles at me sleepily and I can't keep the grin off my face as she wanders over and wraps her arm around my hips, laying her cheek against my chest. She sighs as she hugs me, relaxing there and seeming to take comfort and energy from the simple touch.

"Rose, before you go," Dad begins seriously and I glance at him "I'd just like to congratulate you on the past few days. You've done a marvelous job."

Rose turns to him with a big proud smile.

"Thank you. But I couldn't have done it without help from all of you. The girls too. You've all been so wonderful. Thank you so much for all the help."

"It was no trouble Rose" Mum tells her with a tired smile "but if you two will excuse me, I have got to get some sleep. We'll have guests tomorrow and Merlin forbid I fall asleep and offend someone."

"Night Mum" I grin at her.

"Night honey, I love you" she tells me, including Rose in her warm smile before heading off to bed carrying Kyrian since he still sleeps in a crib in their room.

"Night Dad" I say when I catch him yawning.

"Night everyone. I'll see you both in the morning" he says, stretching as he walks out of the room, trailing after Mum.

"So what about you, Baby?" I ask the girl leaning against my chest "What do you feel like eating?"

"I have no idea but I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant…. Actually I feel like a big bowl of beef and vegetable stew" She says, as though suddenly thinking of something.

"The elves probably have some stewing overnight for tomorrow. If we sneak in Bapsy might let us get away with a bowl or two and some toast" I whisper in her ear, taking her hand and tugging her towards the kitchen.

"Thanks for being so great" she tells me as we creep into the darkened kitchen "I couldn't have gotten through the last… I don't know, year, without you Scorpius."

I grin at her even as I make her a cup of tea with lots of milk just the way she likes it and put some toast on.

"I knew that one day you'd realise how much you need me."

She laughs at me as she finds some bowls and ladles two of them full of beef stew. It smell amazing and I watch her not even bother with a spoon as she tilts the bowl to her lips and slurps up a big mouthful.

"You're all class baby" I chuckle. She chews her mouthful daintily before sticking her tongue out at me.

"What's your policy on eating in your room?" she asks me.

"Usually a giant no. But for you, I might be able to make an exception" I smirk at her, eyeing the way the sweater she's wearing dips suggestively towards her cleavage and loving the way she smirks at me just a little.

"I was hoping you'd say that" she says before piling all of our food and tea cups onto a tray and sweeping out of my kitchen and off through the dark Manor with such confidence that she might as well have been born here.

"When did you learn your way around so well?" I ask her as she heads in a beeline for my bedroom.

"It's not exactly my first time here you know" she tells me.

"Yeah but still you haven't been here that often…."

"I probably know the way between the kitchen and your room better than you" she replies in a soft, wistful sort of voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm? Oh…. Sometimes I feel like I walk it every night…." without having to see her face, which she is pointedly keeping hidden from my view, I can tell she is a little embarrassed by whatever she is thinking about, as well as a little terrified and feels a little bit of yearning for whatever it is.

"You do huh?" I prod gently, pulling the tray into the middle of my bed and making space for her to sit next to me to eat with me.

"Yeah….. you remember that dream I told you about that I had the night we got together?" she asks me softly, looking up into my eyes finally. Her cheeks are an adorable shade of pale pink as she blushes about it and I recall that she told me she'd dreamt we were married and living here with four kids.

I give her a little grin as I nod.

"Well, I walk to the kitchen and back in it, so every time I dream about it, I feel like I walk the path between here and there."

She falls silent after that, wolfing down her stew and toast as though she hasn't eaten in days. I find myself eyeing her speculatively. These past six months with Fred Weasley being a tosspot have been hard on my girl. She's lost weight, if it was somehow possible for her to since she's this tiny little thing anyway. But I know she has. She usually just picks at her food these days instead of chowing down like a proper Weasley, and I've noticed the way she feels even more bony and fragile every time I hug her.

The past three days haven't helped her either. Instead of being bright eyed and itching for an argument or even just a heated discussion about some random philosophical topic, she looks weary with exhaustion. The circles under her eyes are so dark that it almost looks like I've clocked her twice… her curly hair is messy too, having hung free while she stressed and brewed potions, sending it frizzy. As I assess her I notice smears and stains on her jeans from where she has subconsciously wiped her hands on them while brewing potions.

She looks like one hot mess.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she asks me, smirking at me as she picks up on my emotions.

From how tired I know she is I have no doubt that I will not be getting laid tonight, but as I stare at her I can't help the hungry ache in my soul to pull her to me. To bury my hands in that wild hair of hers that seems to almost have a mind of its own. To kiss those soft lips until she forgets about everything else but how much I love her.

"You" I tell her softly, smiling at her happily while I resume eating my soup.

"Kinda like what you see, don't you?" she grins playfully.

"Not really" I smirk at her.

"Oh I see, well that's a good thing. Keep your filthy eyes off me Malfoy" she smirks right back.

"Like that'd be hard. Nothing about you is even worth looking at. How do you bare it when you have to get up in the mornings and look at yourself in the mirror? Does it make you sad when the mirror screams in horror?"

"Funny, I thought that screaming was you singing…." She shoots back at me.

"Maybe if you pulled your head out of your arse you'd know the difference… but on second thought, don't. Wouldn't want to risk making the view of you any worse."

"I wish I could be as funny as you" she says cuttingly, fixing me a wicked glare.

"Jealousy isn't a good colour on you… but then I doubt there is anything that could look good on you" I say right back to her, enjoying the banter immensely.

"At least I'm not some…." She begins hotly before trailing off as her gaze sweeps over me, staring at me and clearly searching for something cutting to say to me about my appearance. Considering that I've been focused on helping with getting all her Christmas rush packages organised for the past three days I have no doubt there is at least one thing she could insult me for but instead she just keeps looking at me with a little smile on her face.

"At least you're not some what?" I ask her, grinning triumphantly. She shakes her head gently.

"I couldn't think of anything" she admits "When did I turn into such a pathetic swot who can't even look at her boyfriend and find something to insult him for?"

"Probably around the time you admitted that I'm a god in bed and fell completely in love with me" I grin.

"Hmmm….. no I don't think so. After all, I was obligated to say that because of your silly terms to our wager. It's not my fault you've been basing your ego on something I had no choice but to say. And no one in their right mind would ever fall in love with you" she smirks at me.

"Weasley you haven't been in your right mind since I pinned you to that wall in fourth year and showed you all the better uses I could find for your mouth than that constant whining."

She raises an eyebrows at me skeptically but I catch the hot look in her eyes even as she flicks her wand, sending the tray with our empty dishes on it levitating over to my desk.

"All of the uses, you say?" she grins at me wickedly and I can see the evil, hungry intent in her eyes. "I wouldn't say you showed me _All_ the uses for my mouth other than whining Scorpiusssss" she says huskily and I quiver at the way she whispers my name, making my cock twitch.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Rose?" I grin at her, leaning back against the head board of my bed and cushioning the back of my head in my hands.

I hold my breath as she crawls over and straddles my lap, weaving her fingers into my hair and leaning down to kiss me soundly on the mouth. Even as I kiss her back I can't keep from smiling at the way she begins to roll her hips, grinding her quim against me. I can feel myself growing hard as she snogs me until it's all I can do to keep from vanishing out clothing and fucking her right here like this.

We are both breathing hard and I've stripped her of her shirt by the time she kisses her way down my throat. She tugs my shirt off over my head, and immediately attacks my chest with hot little kisses that make me want to gobble her up. Marvelling at the feel of it, I almost don't hear the little giggle that escapes her as she kisses her way over my abs and down the trail of blonde hair leading south from my navel. Her fingers toy with the fastenings on my jeans and she shuffles back a little, sitting on my shins as she tugs at them, dragging them down my legs until my cocks springs free.

Her deep red hair is wild as she rakes me with a hot glance now that I'm naked, and her lips are swollen from kissing me. Merlin she's sexy. Sitting there in her bra and her jeans, she quivers when I tug her closer again, unsnapping her bra so I can steal it from her. She slaps my hand away when I reach for her jeans though, and I hiss when her free hand wraps around my cock and slowly drags up and down the length of it.

Fuck.

No one has ever been able to make me feel the way Rose does and through our emotional bond I can feel that she is turned on as hell, and a little nervous. Before I can wonder at the flutter of nervousness from her though, she does something she's never done to me before. I almost choke on my gasp of surprise when she suddenly ducks her head and I feel the warm wetness of her sinful mouth close over the tip of my cock.

Sweet Merlin's Bollocks I've never….. Fuck….. I can't hang onto a rational thought when she draws me further into her hot mouth. Fuck that feels good. I can feel her suckling at me, swirling her tongue around my tip while creating suction that feels like she's trying to suck my soul out through the tip of my cock.

Slowly she works herself into a rhythm, completely devouring any sense of control I might have had as she draws the entire length of my cock into her mouth, sucking the entire time. Her little hot hands glide up and down in time with her mouth, increasing the friction and I feel myself start to lose it. With my hands buried in her wild hair I tip my head back, breathing raggedly and reaching for any shred of control, trying to think about anything but how fucking fantastic the girl I'm in love with is.

It's no use. Not when I can feel how turned on she is to be doing it to me and to be hearing the groans of pleasure she's ripping from my throat.

"Rose" I whisper, unable to think about anything but good this feels and how much I love her. She hums in response, her tongue and throat vibrating with it against me and I lose control. She doesn't fight when my hands tighten in her hair, increasing the speed of her rhythm even while my hips start to thrust into her. Realising the effect she is having, she hums some more, sucking even harder and I feel my eyes go crossed as I try to keep from cumming.

"Fuck, Rosie, I'm… fuck, argh, Bollocks I love you" I groan as she sucks the orgasm right out of me, my heart races and blood rushes in all directions as my body loses the battle beneath her onslaught of pleasure. I hiss in through my teeth when she swallows my cock whole just as I start to cum and she sucks even harder, sucking the cum right out of my dick and down her throat. I feel like I should be embarrassed by the strangled sound she drags from me, feeling like she's just killed me with pleasure.

Even amid the drained, contented state that follows cumming I can feel her smug happiness as she slowly releases me, sitting up to grin at me triumphantly.

"Bloody hell woman" I groan, feeling completely boneless and spent, sagging against the pillows of my bed. "What are you trying to do to me? Kill me?"

She laughs sultrily.

"Never" she vows "That was just my way of thanking you for being so wonderful and helping me out so much over the last few days with the business…. And for being such a great boyfriend."

She smiles at me and I can see it in her eyes how much she loves me, just like I can feel it in my soul that her feelings for me are just as strong as mine for her.

"We were wrong you know?" I murmur to her, sliding down the bed and dragging her forwards until she is stretched out on top of me "You won that bet of ours at the start… You've always been my goddess. The minute I laid eyes on you, you ruined me for all other women. No one has ever been able to sway my love for you Rose Weasley, and if we live to be a million that's never going to change."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another Chapter Cherubs! Yay! Christmas for the Weasley's and Potter's at Malfoy Manor is up next.**

** On a side note I'd like to send a great big delighted THANK YOU to BlueChocolate21, who I believe is perhaps my most loyal fan. Thanks Blue for keeping so interested in all the HP fanfics I write and for so faithfully reviewing every single one of them. It's Awesome to know that you enjoy my writing that much and I'm super duper grateful to hear what you think of each story. **

**To all my other fans who love my writing but haven't Followed me as an author, I currently have 4 other HP fanfics posted on this site, They are: Them Boys; Soft Mysteries; The Man Under the Desk; and Bloodied Dagger. Pretty please check them all out and leave me a review on what you think. Also, I know y'all are gonna be mad, but I've secretly been working on several other fan fics recently. One is a Fremione Marriage Law fic, and one is Dark/Horror Dramione fic of life after the war when the Dark side wins and another is a Hermione one where she is a Wandering Siren (Veela crossed with a Vampire) and total Slytherin Sex fiend; the final one is a cute/fluffy Fremione set in her fifth year. **

**I promise I won't begin posting any of them until they are all but finished, and will endeavor to complete Take the Tumble, Soft Mysteries and Them Boys before i do since I know how frustrating it is waiting for chaps of stories we love.**

** Also, to any of my Adventurous fans, I have 3 other fics already posted on here:**

** One is a Phantom Stallion fic of Samantha Forster and Jake Ely called Wild Things. **

**One is a Game of Thrones fic of Arya Stark and Gendry Waters called The Return of the Wolf.**

** And one is my take on a Little Red Riding Hood fic of Little Red and William the Big Bad Werewolf called Puppy Love, so feel free to check them out too if you're interested in other forms of my writing style or those genres.**

**I have also been working on a Prequel to Wild Things which will be called Two Strong Arms.**

**And i've been working on a second Gendrya story set in Winterfell for my GoT fans.**

** Pretty please review with any thoughts, opinions, criticisms or suggestions my lovely cherubs. So much Love to you all. I hope y'all are all safe, happy, healthy and loved, and if you feel you are not, know that I at least love you all. xx-Kittenshift17.**


	64. Anticipating

**Chapter 64: Anticipating**

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is the same thing I've been noticing every single morning since June. The sight of my rose and dragons tattoo of the back of my hand. Realising suddenly that it is very early in the morning on Christmas Day, I come fully awake when I remember that today I will be seeing Fred for the first time since June. And it will be here at the Malfoy's. A part of me is half-convinced that he won't show up, but since the rest of the family, as well as the Longbottoms and therefore Lacy are all coming here as well, he won't really have anywhere else to go… unless some of his work buddies invited him to their Christmas and somehow I don't think Fred would ever pass up on the opportunity to spend Christmas with his family and the girlfriend he only gets to see when she is on holidays from school.

Scorpius is snoring softly in my ear, and I smile at the feel of being enveloped in his arms. It's one of the best feelings in the world, waking up with him holding me so close every morning. I love the way he cuddles me to him as though he is terrified that I'll wander off on him in my sleep or something. In spite of the comfort I am drawing from the touch, I feel nervous butterflies revolt in my stomach at the idea of having my entire family and all of the extended family friends and relatives all show up here for Christmas at Malfoy Manor. After all none of them have ever been here before to the new location of the Manor in the Scottish Highlands, and of those who were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire during the war- Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna- most have formed less than favourable ideas about this place.

It's all reputation of course. I don't know what Malfoy Manor used to be like when Scorpius's Grandparents were alive and out of Azkaban while the place was located in Wiltshire, but I personally love this place. I love the extensive gardens that are a wild, yet completely organised arrangement of both Muggle and Wizarding plants and flowers. I adore the way the house is magnificently elegant, the rooms decked out with the fancy furniture you expect to find in a mansion like this, and yet mingled in with that posh collection of antiquities are smatterings of comfort and familiarity. My favourite room in the house, other than Scorp's bedroom, would have to be the sun room, just because there is such a cosy, comforting feel to the area.

More often than not there are books from the library lying about in there, and the couches are the soft, cushy kind like those at the Burrow or the Gryffindor common room. I could spend hours and hours in the library picking up all the books that in any way relate to obscure branches of magic that I haven't studied, as well as the collection of texts on all of the subjects I know and love. I like the kitchen, and the way the House Elves all greet us so cheerfully, often offering to help out or prepare things for us even when I insist that I can do it myself. I love the grounds and the long looming corridors. There is just something about this place that has reached a teetering sort of balance between the poshness and snobbery that both Draco and Astoria were raised on, and the small comforts of life that can succeed in turning even the snobbiest of mansions into a really big comfortable home.

Nuzzling my face against Scorp's warm arm that has been cushioning my head, I snuggle into the warmth and comfort he provides. Knowing that today will be hard for me since I have no doubt that when I see Fred I'm going to want to shout at him for being such a wanker, and I'm going to want to cry because he'll probably look at me with that same burning look of hatred and betrayal in his eyes that he had when he told me we were through. I'm not sure how I'm going to get through today to be honest. After all, how do you look your best friend and cousin in the eyes and just accept the fact that he hates you?

How do you smile and pretend to be polite to him when he beats the crap out of your boyfriend as thought it's Scorp's fault that I kept so many secrets from him?

I made sure to send a copy of my Ad for my products to Fred, so that he would know about it and not be able to accuse me of not telling him about it. In fact I've been sending him letters since June. None of them ever get a reply, but I send them anyway.

I wrote to him to tell him about my birthday party- the one he wasn't there for- to tell him about the way the rest of the family reacted to the fact that Scorpius and I are together. I wrote and told him what I got given, how Mum and Dad bought me a pretty gold watch as is our tradition when we come of age. I told him about the way Dominique has yet to accept the fact that Scorp and I love each other and the way she has been skulking around being a whore and flirting with Scorp whenever she thinks I'm not paying attention. I wrote and told him about the waves of boredom and disgust that roll through our soul bond from Scorpius whenever she does it.

I wrote to him about Annon and Remi being sorted into Gryffindor in true Weasley fashion, and about Emily and Millie Malfoy following the Malfoy tradtion of being placed in Slytherin. I even wrote to him and told him about the fact that Annon Weasley and Emily Malfoy have managed to reach some kind of prickly friendship, while Remi and Millie would sooner hex one another than look at each other. I told him about the prank Remi and Annon played, following the footsteps of our family's troublemaker predecessors, having found some fancy bit of magic that temporarily turned all of the Slytherin Students into giant pink and purple Pygmy Puffs during the welcoming feast. And I wrote to him when Emily and Millie Malfoy got their revenge by Transfiguring Annon and Remi into a pair of bright orange Orang-utans. Even McGonagall had trouble finding a way to transfigure them back for a little bit.

I wrote to him when Gryffindor won the first Quidditch game of the season against Slytherin and how since I was captain of Gryffindor and Albus is captain of Slytherin, he didn't speak to me for an entire week afterwards since he was certain that with James and Fred and Dylan gone Slytherin would have a better chance of winning the Cup this year. I wrote to him with every update of Dad's opinion on Scorpius.

I don't know why I keep doing it. I feel like I've written him a thousand letters and I never get one back… guess I just don't want him to be able to accuse me of keeping things from him if he ever gets around to forgiving me. Everyone seems convinced that he will. Scorp is always telling me he'll come around, and Lacy told me she has been trying to get him to get over it.

I'm not so certain…. After all, if our places had been reversed I know I wouldn't be forgiving him in a hurry. I mean, there never used to be secrets between me and Fred. When we were kids we told each other everything. I know how old he was when he lost his first tooth, when he stopped being afraid of the dark, what he's afraid of, who he had his first crush on, the name of the first girl he kissed, that he hasn't shagged anyone unless he and Lacy have gotten into it since June…. And I know deep down that if he'd lied to me about who he first kissed or shagged or loved…. I know that if he'd done to me what I've done to him that I wouldn't be able to trust him again in a hurry and I don't know if I'd ever be able to completely forgive that.

How could I? The purpose of being someone's best friend is to be able to trust that person with all the things you don't trust anyone else in the world with. I should've been able to tell him about Malfoy kissing me in fourth year without worrying that he'd judge me. Should've been able to trust him with the fact that in fifth year we got drunk and snogged and wound up groping each other.

It took me a little while to realise it….. but I worked out eventually that it wasn't so much that I kept it all from him, but my reasons for keeping it from him that really hurt him. After all, by not telling him the truth I was a liar, but by not trusting him with the truth… well I can imagine how much it would hurt me to learn that he hadn't trusted me to still love him and respect him if I found out something about him that he was a little ashamed of.

I mean, I'm by no means ashamed to get up in front of the whole world and declare my love for Scorpius now…. But when we first kissed, when we first hooked up, I would've been mortified to have anyone know it.

Glancing down at the foot of the bed through the dimly lit room I can see a massive pile of presents resting there, waiting to be ripped into. I've always loved Christmas. I love the whole festive season, not just the gift giving, but the sense of family and love, the decorations and the Christmas music.

This year I went a little generic on gifts. I sent of one of my _Rosie's Remedies_ gift packs for all of my female relations, especially since all of them are now Hogwarts age and older. I know I sure could've made use of my hair controlling potion when I was in first year. For my uncles as well as Dad and all the other grown men I have to buy for, I once again bulk-ordered alcohol for them, opting for Whiskey this year instead of Mead. For my male cousins and friends I mostly bought Quidditch books and broom maintenance equipment.

I got Scorpius a fancy kit that will come in handy for his wand-making. I spoke to Mr Ollivander and he told me of all the things that he wished he'd had when he started out. I had to search for most of them, especially since it's such an obscure branch of magic that they don't retail a kit pre-made. I put it together myself so I'm hoping he'll like it….

After speaking with Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I got the go-ahead to buy Emily and Millie a pet each and decided on getting them both kittens. I got Emily a cute fluffy silver tortoise-shell little girl, and for Millie I got a grey and black striped Giant Maine Coon kitten, a little boy one. They are both utterly adorable and I personally think I chose well since the little tortoise-shell is adventurous and loves to play, but not very fierce- just like Emily. Millie will no doubt love her kitten. Maine Coons are well known for how big they get, and for being rather fierce. Of the two twins Millie is definitely the fiercest. She is the one who is always picking fights with Remi, always getting into trouble for doing something bold or daring or even foolish that often lands her in detention.

Amid my musings I notice the hand that was resting between my bare breasts beginning to trail teasingly against my flesh and I smile softly at the feel of it, especially when Scorpius brushes his fingers over my exposed nipple. I feel my body respond to him, little bursts of excitement triggering throughout my body as my rosy pink nipple tightens at the touch.

"Are you awake?" I whisper to Scorpius, since it wouldn't be the first time I've woken to find him groping me and teasing me in his sleep.

"Hmmm" he hums affirmatively, still sounding half asleep "What time is it?"

"Still early, probably around five in the morning" I whisper back to him, trying not to gasp when his warm hand moves to cup me fully, stimulating my body further. I can feel his erection against my butt with him spooned so close and I grin wickedly.

Normally there is nothing worse in the world than being woken up being groped with that insistent thing poking at me while I'm trying to sleep, but this morning it is more than welcomed.

"Good" I hear Scorpius's husky voice moments before he presses his lips to my ear, breathing into it softly in a way that makes my stomach do a back-flip "I have time to give you part of your Christmas present uninterrupted then."

I quiver as he whispers that to me before he levers himself up until his body is on top of mine, pressing me into the mattress deliciously. Merlin I love that feeling, the feel of his warm naked body pressed against the length of mine, his weight against me, pinning me to the bed. I smile up into his face, unable to hold it in when I see how messy his blonde hair is from sleep and from me running my hands through it most of the night. In spite of how adorably sleep-deprived he looks, lust glows in his eyes as he looks down at me hungrily.

I have no idea why we're awake right now since I don't think we slept until maybe two this morning after a thorough love-making session.

"You do huh?" I says "So what'd you get me?"

Scorpius smiles at me wickedly "I can't tell you" he murmurs to me "I'll have to show you."

Before I can laugh at his mischievous grin he leans down and presses the hottest kiss he's ever given me to my lips. Oh Merlin! It's just like the first time he kissed me, only it's so much hotter, so much more intense.

I feel like I'm right back there in that corridor at fourteen only this time I can feel my toes curling and my body spiralling out of control because of the passion in this one kiss. He nibbles at my lips before pressing forwards, his tongue dipping into my mouth to meet mine and I see fireworks exploding behind my closed eyelids when he suckles my tongue into his mouth lovingly.

He takes his time about it, kissing me hard and passionately and yet drawing each touch out, wringing every possible drop of pleasure from my body which feels more responsive to his touch than ever.

My hands are in his hair and I hiss air in through my teeth as he suckles against my breast, tormenting me with his tongue and his skilled fingers. I can feel the fire racing through my blood and my body is dripping, wet with heat and excitement. I gasp when I feel him inch inside me. He does it slowly, and each exquisite millimetre burns and aches until I feel like I'm blind with lust. He chuckles against my breast when I attempt to buck my hips against him, trying to draw him inside and end my torture. It doesn't work. Instead he torments me by stopping and beginning to withdraw.

"Scorpius" I whimper at him, head thrashing from side to side at the torture. He laughs at me again and even the low husky sound of it sends pleasure stabbing through me while he teases me with short, shallow thrusts.

"What's the matter Baby?" he murmurs to me evilly and I open my eyes to glare at him. When I do, he rewards me with another inch.

"Please" I whisper, having lost all control of my body and apparently my mental faculties as well since I am now begging him to fuck me properly.

"Now was that so hard?" he grins at me before going right back to slowly sinking himself inside me. He does it in such a way that my body, already wound tight from the way he's been kissing me and laving his hot tongue against my nipples, can't take the torture anymore when he is finally fully encased in my slick heat. I cry out as the orgasm, so slow to build and all the more powerful for it, crashes over me exquisitely.

"Scorpius" I whisper, enjoying the way my body spasms and clutches at him, my fingernails cutting into his shoulders and my head thrown back, exposing my throat at how good it feels to be with him.

He takes full advantage of my exposed throat, burying his lips against me skins and kissing hot lines of gratification into me even as he slowly begins to make sweet love to me. Through the bond that links us I can feel his happiness and smugness to have gotten me off already, and I can feel how much he loves me, how much he enjoys being able to make love to me like this. I can even feel his joy and delight at how it feels to be so intricately caught up together.

Merlin I have no idea how we keep doing this. Ever since our bond kicked in, sex between us has become a little out of control. After all, when you can feel how much someone else is enjoying what you do to them, along with how much you enjoy doing it, it's hard to resist constantly doing it. I mean, sex between us was already intensely passionate and out of control, but now…. Now it's not just addictive, but… Merlin, I don't think there is anything better. I have no idea how we manage to drag ourselves out of bed and away from each other.

I open my eyes when I feel Scorpius pressing soft kisses to my cheeks and peer into the bright silver of his eyes, so full of the love he feels that I can feel the way our emotions blur together. I love it when this happens. When we are fucking it's not so frequent. But moments like this, when we are making love to each other like this, I can feel the way our souls are linked together, I can feel the way we are joined, no longer just two people in love with each other, but two parts of one soul that has fused together and deep down I can feel that every time this happens- when we get so lost in each other that there really isn't a line where Scorpius ends and I begin- our souls become even more intertwined, connected even more deeply.

When we are this connected there is no need for words. As he looks into my eyes I don't need him to tell me he loves me, that he'll always be there for me, that no matter what happens we'll always have each other. I can see it glowing in his eyes and feel it inside me just the same way he can feel it in him. And it's times like this, when we're so incredibly wrapped up in one another, that I wonder how we manage to ever leave the bed. Because when we're like this…. It's utterly perfect.

The orgasm builds slowly and it feels a little bit like watching a tidal wave gather and crest. That sense of coiling anticipation, and as the feeling begins to crest and curl forwards, it is a little bit like being at the beach and suddenly finding yourself in the path of a dumper. I cling to Scorpius tighter, excitedly anticipating and dreading just a little bit the out-of-control swirling, disorienting power of emotion and pleasure that is about to slam into us. I know he can feel it too and from the way he slows his long deep strokes I can tell that he loves this part just as much as I do.

Just as the orgasm teeters forwards and crashes over both of us Scorpius captures my lips with his, kissing me with every inch of raw passion that washes and pounds through us swirling and rioting madly. I kiss him back hard, lips and tongue firm against his, swallowing the sounds he makes at being so incredibly connected with me. The whole room beyond us is alive with magic, the fire flaring, gusts of wind against out too hot skin. Magic fizzles and hisses, crackling in time with us and I know now that it is the effect of the bond, dragging our souls closer, the magic within us fusing tighter, aligning us together even more , our own magic rioting at the touch of another magic source.

It feels like it goes on forever, bodies pulsing and spasming with pleasure and desire, tongues sweeping in sure, contented strokes, endorphins rushing in every direction even as Scorpius continues to stroke my body with his and his own with mine.

As the sea of endorphins and magic begins to calm I open my eyes to smile into my boyfriend's handsome face, feeling like the word 'boyfriend' is so incredibly inadequate to describe our relationship to one another. The link between us is still glowing strongly and I feel his amusement and contentedness burning just as bright as his love for me.

"Merry Christmas Baby" he whispers, smiling down at me softly.

I stare into his eyes for the longest time, revelling in the bond between us and in the magic we make together.

"Merry Christmas Scorp" I murmur back to him, lightly cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Merlin you're beautiful" he tells me and I feel a warm glow of happiness curl through me to hear it.

"You're not too bad yourself" I grin at him.

"I don't know about you Weasley, but I'm so glad I managed to sweet talk you into all this… especially into you wearing this" he tells me, brushing his fingers over my locket, hanging around my neck like it always has.

"It does have a nice effect doesn't it?" I grin at him, feeling blissfully boneless after such intense and passionate love-making.

"You could say that…."

The loss of him against me is immediate and achy when he slowly pulls out of me, muttering cleaning spells quietly before gathering me into his arms, snuggling me into his chest so that he won't crush me.

"Rosie….?" He begins quietly just as I begin to drift back to sleep to the feel of him running his hands through my curly hair and down my back.

"Hmmm?" I hum questioningly, suddenly feeling his nervousness.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask your Dad today whether or not he'll give me permission to marry you?"

He says it so quietly that I almost don't hear him. I slowly lift my head off his warm chest to stare at him in wonder and surprise.

"Um…." I begin "Well…. Maybe. I mean, what if he says no? As far as Dad is aware, you and I have only been officially dating for a few months. Mum hasn't told him about the soul bond, and neither have I, mostly because that would mean having to admit to him that we've had sex and I think he might try to neuter you to learn that…."

"But…. You do want to marry me… right?" he asks me, sounding just a little bit shaky.

I prop myself up on my elbows even as I crawl over until I'm stretched out on top of him so I can look directly into his eyes.

"You already know I do."

"When? Because the minute we've graduated sounds good to me" he says, smiling now "And these things take some planning….. so I need to ask your parents if it's ok… though to be honest I will marry you Rose, with or without their blessing. I'd obviously prefer to have it, but….."

I grin at him now, knowing that he means it. After all, if you love someone for years and years and then wind up with your soul bound to theirs, little things like parental approval and family blessings don't mean much.

"Don't do it today" I tell him "If he says no or starts shouting about it, it will ruin Christmas for everyone and your Mum might kill all of us if this particular function is in any way disrupted or anything but a wholly pleasant and happy affair. She's been nervous about everything for days. When she wasn't processing orders for me, she was rushing around making sure every room was decorated perfectly and that all the gifts and everything were taken care of."

"Then when? Because I want their approval before I plan the special event to ask you properly…. I don't suppose you want to get the jump on everything a start planning the whole event even before I ask?" he chuckles.

"Oh yes you're right, along with starting up a business, dealing with out of control family members and all the stress of studying for N.E.W.T.s I should definitely start planning my wedding to you, all before my eighteenth birthday," I roll my eyes at him, sarcasm rich in my tone.

"I knew you'd be agreeable" Malfoy smirks at me. "But you should know… I _will have_ asked your parents for your hand in marriage before the New Year."

"Fancy me just a little, huh?" I grin at him.

"Of course not, it's all a ruse to trap you with me forever so I can torture you into eternity for being a bitch all these years" he teases.

"I'm only a bitch to people who deserve it. It's not my fault that you're such a tosser that you're always on the receiving end of my bitch-fits" I tell him.

"Yeah right Baby. Did you even get Dominique a present this year? I've never seen you be as much of a bitch to anyone as you have been to her lately… except maybe the way you used to be to me."

"Well maybe if the little slut would learn to keep her eyes and everything else to herself and to shut her stupid mouth I wouldn't have to keep hurting her and insulting her." I argue hotly, narrowing my eyes at him. Dominique Weasley has become a particularly touchy subject with me over the past few months.

She never lets up. When she's not picking fights with me about my falling out with Fred -which no one but me, Scorp, Aunt Ginny and Fred actually know the full truth of- she is picking fights with me over my lying to them all and secretly being in love with Malfoy since first year. And, when she's not doing that she is running around trying to flirt with Scorpius in some lame attempt to steal his affections, as though she doesn't realise I can and will kill her.

Scorpius hasn't been helping matters since he's trying to make sure that the rest of my family continue to like him enough to let him marry me, and hasn't told Dominique to back the fuck off and stop talking to him. I know I don't need to be jealous over it because I can feel his disgust for her whenever he spots her, but it's frustrating because since he hasn't told her to go fuck herself, she keeps on thinking that she's having some effect. I'm not the only who has told her to fuck off and stop flirting with him though. Loz is firmly on my side and actually punched Dom in the nose about a month ago when she caught Dom trying to flirt with Scorp. Roxy too, has made it clear that she disapproves of Dominique's behaviour and naturally I have put the little bitch in her place many a time.

I suspect she isn't going to stop though, not until I either marry Scorpius or get mad enough to kill and/or maim her. Which I'm getting particularly close to doing.

"I can tell her to fuck the hell off and curse her into oblivion if you want Baby, but you know that if I do, you're parents won't agree to letting me marry you…." Scorpius tells me.

"Well if she keeps it up you won't be able to anyway because I'll wind up locked in Azkaban for kinslaying" I tell him, feeling particularly disgruntled.

"You wouldn't kill her, but I promise that the next time she tries anything I'll tell her to back off" he promises.

"Why did you have to bring her up? Now I'm grumpy" I pout, rolling off him irritably and crawling out of bed before he can drag me back into it.

"You're nervous about today aren't you?" he asks me, sitting up in bed and watching me as I dig a pair of knickers and some jeans out of my bag.

I don't reply, not liking to admit that I'm worried about seeing Fred, and that I'm worried about how my entire family will react to being in Malfoy Manor. Al's been here before, since me, Scorp and Al came up here during the summer for a bit, but everyone else will be here for the first time.

"Is it just because you're nervous about Fred?" he asks me, smiling when I put on a bra, tank top and his Quidditch jersey. I know he likes it as much as I do to have his name scrawled across my back.

"No…." I sigh, knowing there is no use trying to pretend I'm not nervous when he can feel that I am.

"Then what's wrong?" he asks me.

"I don't want slut-face here at all for a start, and it's not as if any of my family are going to feel comfortable here. They've all worked all year on getting over their issues but…. Well look how everyone was last year and that was when we were at Uncle Harry's house. The idea of so many grumpy, volatile Weasley men on edge is a worrying concept…."

"That's true" He admits. "It's going to be a long day…Want to come back to bed and let me help you forget about it for a while?"

I'm unable to resist his cheeky smile and have to laugh at him.

"Yes, but I get the feeling your sisters will be awake by now and are going to try and break down your door when they see what I got them both for Christmas." I reply.

"Shoot" he curses, realising suddenly that there is actually a world outside of the little one we share when we are alone together like this.

I bite my lip as I admire him when he leaps out of bed completely naked. Damn my baby is sexy!

"See something you like?" he smirks when he catches me watching him tug on some jeans.

"Not really" I smirk, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh… so you're not horny as hell for me right now?" he chuckles.

"Have you seen you? As if anyone would get horny over that" I roll my eyes at him, loving the banter and insults we throw at each other.

"Well good because there's no way anyone would ever want to do you" he says, raking me a look of mock-disgust.

"Oh, so if I do this" I say, trailing my hands over my body seductively and watching the way his eyes darken with lust "You wouldn't be thinking about pinning me to the wall and fucking me until I'm walking bow-legged?"

He narrows his eyes on me as he moves across the room and does just that, pinning me to the wall once he's wrapped his hands around my arse and lifted me until my legs are wrapped around his waist. I giggle when he snogs me hard, as though our playing has infuriated him the way it used to.

"You really think we'd be interrupted?" he asks me and I can hear his hopeful tone to have me say no.

"You already made it so I can't sit comfortably after last night and this morning" I argue, laughing at the way he's begun to thrust his body against mine in spite of the clothes we're wearing.

"You can still walk, what are you whinging about?" he smirks at me before snogging me again.

I start to laugh against his lips when I feel his fingers delving between us so he can undo my jeans and his.

"You're incorrigible" I accuse me even as his jeans puddle at his feet and he tries to urge me down so he can strip me of mine too. "Completely hopeless!"

"No one asked your opinion" he says nastily as he rips my jeans and kickers down my legs.

"Merlin I hate you, why did I have to wind up bound to someone so pathetic?" I growl.

"So I could do this" he replies and snogs me, swallowing my gasp of surprise as he lifts me right back up, now bare-arsed, aligns our privates and ram himself inside me.

"Fuck!" I growl, loving the way it twinges painfully because my parts have been so abused within the last twelve hours.

The only response I get is an amused grunt while he buries his face against my neck and pounds into me fast and high and hard, pressing me into the wall roughly, hands kneading my arse as he repeatedly skewers me with his cock.

I try to grit my teeth and play along as though I hate him, but even when I did actually hate him I was never successful at that. My body and soul love him too damn much and I've never felt so turned on as he brings me off again and again, seeming to know when he's about to make me scream and snogging me each time to swallow the sound and keep me from waking the whole house.

"Fuck, Baby" he groans, his head tipping back and giving me better access to his throat as I kiss my way along his jaw and down his throat, tongue tormenting the sweet spots I know how to find.

"Scorpius" I moan into his ear, purposely tormenting him even though this time I couldn't fake it if I tried since everything he's doing makes me moan and whimper with need.

"Rose" he warns, clearly not wanting to cum yet and knowing that having me moan his name will drive him over the edge.

"Scorpius" I whimper again, the name coming out very high pitched as he presses me into the wall hard, pounding into me wildly. The raw slapping sound of sex fills my ears, along with the sound of him groaning at how good it feels. I knot my hands into his hair, pressing my lips to his ear even while I nibble on his earlobe.

He groans again and I can feel him getting faster, thrusting even harder as the frenzy creeps up on him.

"Scorpius… I love you" I groan into his ear, making him lose it. He pounds me into the wall, bringing me off again even as he releases, his cock emptying into me in heavy wet spurts and combining with my juices in a musky cocktail of stickiness, he shudders against me and I feel the way his knees have turned to pudding from the force of his orgasm.

Without letting go of me, his face buried against my neck, he stumbles backwards until he hits his bed, flopping back on it even though he's still snugly inside me. I perch on top of him, wondering how he can flop back like that as though I weight absolutely nothing.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he groans at me when I wiggle a little on his semi-erect cock. He has his arm thrown over his eyes and is breathing hard.

"That would kill me to… and I love myself too much for that" I chuckle at him.

"You're a real piece of work" he tells me, lifting his arm to glare at me "Ah fuck! Your Dad's going to kill me."

"What for this time?" I ask him, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"You look like bruised fruit again."

Slowly he reaches up to brush his fingers against a love bite he must have left on my throat. I laugh.

"I got you too" I tell him, spotting the discoloration on his earlobe and a little purple mark just below the opposite ear.

"Bloody hell, maybe I should just ask his permission today. Hell, when he sees these he'd probably even believe it if I told him I'd knocked you up."

"Not funny!" I hiss, recoiling at the very idea "He'll kill everyone if he doesn't have heart attack first. Do no joke about pregnancy with my father, please. Not when I haven't even graduated. He'd kill himself!"

Scorpius laughs at my reaction "So I guess this would be a bad time to ask you how many kids you want then?"

"You're not funny" I tell him, scowling as I climb off him, grumbling out cleaning spells to make sure I get rid of all the messy-possible-baby-making fluid all over our bits.

"Yeah I am" he laughs when I hurl his wadded up jeans at him and they hit his face. I scowl at him as we both re-dress ourselves "And as much as I love seeing my name on you, you know we can't break the Weasley tradition, so you'll have to take that off and wear whatever jumper you Gram has knitted for you this year."

I sigh at the idea, not because I don't love Gram's jumpers, which I absolutely do, but because I love to rub in everyone's face- particularly Dominique's- that Malfoy is all mine.

"Come on Princess, let's go see if Mum and Dad are awake. I think the elves bought all of your gifts in here because they didn't know what else to do with them, but in the Malfoy house we all open our gifts together in the sun room." Scorpius tells me, bouncing around happily now that he's been laid twice in the last hour and a half. I watch as he conjures a great big basket like an oversized picnic basket before sweeping all of the presents off the bed, all of which it seems are actually for me. He strolls out of the bedroom carrying the basket over his shoulder while I watch him. He smirks at me.

"Can we get some breakfast? I'm starving" I whine as I follow him through the house trying not to be embarrassed by the number of gifts I've been given this year.

"Since when?" he says, glancing back at me "These past few months you've been barely eating. Where'd you rediscover you're appetite?"

I shrug "I dunno, but it's back with a vengeance. Maybe it's because I'm actually going to see Fred again. Maybe this is my body's way of telling me that looking like a half-starved pathetic mess is no way for me to pretend that his absence isn't hurting me this much."

Scorpius frowns at me.

"I'm worried about you Rosie" he says "Are you sure that plant didn't do something to you? You look a little pale and given the way I've ravished you in the past twelve hours you should still be blushing" he grins for the call when I do blush, but I can still feel his worry for me.

"I'm fine, just hungry. I hope your Mum and the elves had gone way overboard on the amount of food for this shindig because stressed Weasley men have a tendency to pig out like you wouldn't believe" I reply.

"Don't worry Rose. I made sure that I doubled everything the elves and I could think of. I'll no doubt be sending food home with all of your relatives when today is over, we will have so much food" Astoria Malfoy tells me as we wander into the sun room.

"What have you got there, son?" Draco Malfoy asks Scorpius, eyeing the basketful of presents for me.

"These are all Rose's gifts from her family and friends. The elves must have brought them to her during the night, not knowing to put them under the tree here." Scorpius explains, but before I can comment I am suddenly tackled to the ground by two exuberant eleven year olds.

"ROSE!" Emily and Millie Malfoy shout happily "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

I begin to laugh even as Scorpius looks down at the pile of us, an amused expression on his face.

"You know Weasley, it's a little sad that my eleven year old sisters are almost bigger than you."

"Oh whatever, just because you're a gigantor freak! Everyone knows that people grow until their perfect. It's not my fault I reached perfection before you did," I retaliate.

"What did you just call me?" he demands even as his sisters proceed to hug me "I was going to help you up, but now…."

With that he walks away from me, flipping me the bird, and sits down my basket of presents before accepting hugs from both of his parents and picking up his kid brother. I laugh as I sit up, Emily and Millie both thanking me profusely.

"Do you both like them girls?" I ask.

"Yes! I can't believe you got us one each…." they say simultaneously.

"Actually I made sure I got you a boy and a girl as well, so when they grow up you can breed cute little kittens if you want to" I tell them.

"Really?!" They exclaim, clearly loving the idea.

"Yes, but Millie I got you the boy kitten, so you'll have to be strict with him and train him well. Tom cats are head-strong and you need to be able to control him. Especially when he's old enough to be a father because any She-cat at Hogwarts will be fair game and if there are kittens being born all over the school McGonagall will probably start making you leave him here during school times. Tom-cats fight more with other toms too so train him ok?"

"I promise I will" she says solemnly and I grin when I realise they are both still dressed in pink and green striped flannelette pyjamas and big fluffy slippers that look like werewolf feet.

"You too Emily, I got you a little girl cat, but you should train her well too." I tell Emily. She nods he head, both of them watching me with their big blue eyes shining their happiness an appreciation.

"Well then Merry Christmas" I giggle as we all get to our feet.

"Merry Christmas!" they crow happily, just the way my family members do.

"Merry Christmas Rose" Astoria wishes me as she wraps me into a hug.

"Mummy can we open the rest of our presents now that Rose and Scorpy are here?" they ask.

"Yes alright.. slowly. One at a time girls. Don't just go ripping into them all, take the time to see who they are from, and enjoy each gift, ok?" she admonishes her daughters while Scorpius and Draco try not to chuckle at their enthusiasm.

"Merry Christmas Rose" Draco Malfoy says to me, clapping me on the shoulder, his eyes laughing when he sees me in the Slytherin colours of Scorp's jersey. He pulls me into a strong hug as well before releasing me to go to Scorpius.

"Hey you" he smiles at me while tickling his giggle brother.

"Hey" I reply.

"Well, what are you waiting for Baby, you've got more presents in that stack to open than the rest of us. You better get to it, or the girls might open them for you."

"What time is everyone arriving?" I ask Astoria as I sit down, dragging my basket of gift over to my feet.

"The Potters are arriving first, and should start arriving at twelve sharp…. Actually Rose, I was thinking that since you have a strong family tradition to hug everyone upon arrival, we could set up a similar arrangement here, and I was hoping you would lead the welcoming hug parade since they are your family."

"I think they'll like that" I smile encouragingly "It will make them all more comfortable, especially since it will be the first they all see of each other for the day, and keeping the traditions will help keep people's minds off their misconceptions and existing prejudices about the Manor."

"That's what I was hoping" she says as she rips into a gift of her own. "Oh my!"

I giggle when I see Astoria's surprised expression as she handles the lumpy woollen bundle that has fallen out of her gift.

"Gram must have knitted all of you jumpers" I say happily "No doubt she didn't want you to feel excluded in your own house since she knits a new one for each person in the family and the entire brood every year."

"That's very kind of her" Astoria says, holding the pale purple cardigan up against her body.

"It's another tradition of ours to all wear our Weasley Jumpers." I grin, looking over at Mr Malfoy who has opened his own parcel with a Weasley jumper inside it. His is dark blue with a picture of a dragon on the front.

"Better be careful Mr Malfoy, it looks to me as though that big noisy family you were wishing for when I met you has come into being…."

"What do you mean?" he asks me curiously, glancing between me and Scorpius. I blush when I realise he thinks I'm admitting to be pregnant.

"You've been adopted into the Brood, Mr. Malfoy. By owning that jumper there in your hands you have become an honorary Weasley."

I laugh when he looks horrified for a moment.

"Don't worry Draco, we're loud and obnoxious, rude and utterly unrefined with no manners to speak of and coexist with so many hot-headed clashing personalities that you will never again sit and pine for a larger family or lots of grandchildren, instead you'll spend your time grousing to Astoria about having to attend _another_ Weasley family function!"

"How did this happen?" he groans, sounding perplexed and bemused.

"You had a foolish son who fell for the worst Weasley, and a set of twins the same age as a Weasley twin set. Not to mention you showed up at Christmas with us last year, and then invited people you don't particularly like to your house for this Christmas. You didn't realise it at the time, but that invitation was like putting a big WELCOME doormat out before your family. You'll never escape us now." I laugh at him.

"We got jumpers too!" Emily and Millie shout, each of them holding up identical green jumpers with the initial of their first names on the front of their jumpers in silver wool. Slytherin colours because Gram doesn't know them well enough yet to knit their favourites.

"You'll have to wear them today if you want to fit in with everyone else" Scorpius tells them and I watch him hold up his own in front of his body before putting his brother down so he can pull it on. I smirk at him. This year his jumper is black wool with a bright green S on the front. Ripping into my own I hold up mine lovingly.

Gram is the best! This year my jumper is bright red with a big R on the front in yellow wool. It is oversized, the way I love my jumpers, with a loose neckline and sleeves that are too long so that they cover my hands.

"You're kind of cute you know" Scorpius tells me when I don't bother to take his jersey off but pull my jumper on over the top, letting the loose neck dip down at the back so that the word MALFOY is still visible across my back.

"Yeah I know, one of us had to be right?" I insult him. He narrows his eyes at me but is clearly enjoying Christmas morning too much to say anything else.

Setting to work on the rest of my Christmas present I notice that most of my family has gifted me things that will be useful when I finish school and open my own shop, I've never been given so many books for Christmas before and I hold them all up as I open them. Everything from cook books to herb manuals and business managing texts. As well as book I got given some jewellery, many of my male cousins gifting me charms to hand on the charm bracelet that Albus gave me last year. Piles of clothing and picture frames begin to form and I blush a little when I notice that I am the only one still opening presents now.

I laugh when I open my gift from Emily and Millie, who are clearly as set on the idea of me marrying Scorpius and being in their lives forever as Scorp is. They have given me a folder filled with artworks and advertisements, including several suggestions of things to sell when I open up shop properly and when I look through the folder I catch my breath. Both of them are incredibly gifted, and their artwork alone is so breathtaking that I feel my eyes fill with tears.

They have designed a Logo for my business. It is a black and white image and I stare at it for a moment before it dawns on me that it is a perfects sketched copy of my locket, with the words "_**Rosie's Remedies**_" scrawled across the front amid the curling symbols that are engraved in the locket hanging around my neck. Sticking out of the locket on a diagonal is a blooming, crimson rose. The crimson of the petals is the only coloured area in the picture, everything else is portrayed in black, white and shades of grey.

"You don't have to use any of them if you don't want to" Emily tells me, both she and Millie watching me hopefully.

"We just thought…. That maybe… if you don't already have any of your logos or designs for ads or anything…. That these might be useful" Millie continued, finishing Emily's sentence.

"These are amazing" I whisper past he lump that had formed in my throat at how awesome their designs are and how touched I am by the thoughtfulness of their gift to me "I didn't even have anything like this planned…. I mean I was too busy focusing on making the potions to even think about any of these things…. I'm so putting you girls in charge of marketing!" I smile at them gratefully.

"Seriously?"

"Definitely. I've never been very good at drawing or designing things like this. I'm all about throwing random things into a cauldron and testing the results on myself. And if you two are this good creatively at eleven…. Well things can only get better right?"

Mr and Mrs Malfoy and smiling, clearly pleased with the thoughtfulness of the girls though I saw their surprise when I opened the gift, leading me to believe they had no idea Emily and Millie had designed all these things with me.

"You're gonna be the coolest sister-in-law ever" Millie says smugly and I watch the way Astoria Malfoy chokes on the sip of tea she just had at the way the twins both nod simultaneously as though they knew it all along.

"I'm so glad you and Scorp worked out that you were in love with each other" Emily adds, sounding pleased about the whole thing.

I look over at Scorpius and see that he has begun to laugh, sloshing his own cup of tea down his front, splashing his jeans in his amusement. Unable to help myself I start to laugh as well, wondering when it was that my life went so incredibly topsy-turvy that a pair of eleven year old Malfoy daughters are feeling smug at the idea of having a Weasley for a sister-in-law, let alone that a Malfoy and a Weasley have discussed the idea of marriage before even graduating high school!

When we finally get a hold of ourselves I thank the girls for their gift and look around at the massive pile of gifts, all of which I have finally managed to open. It sort of boggles my mind, the size of my family, not to mention the extended family comprising of everyone in the brood. Realising that I'm going to have to pile everything right back into the giant basket Scorpius gave me to carry everything in, I begin putting away my gifts, making sure to wear the jewellery some of my relatives gave me and I dig around for a moment until I find my gift from Fred, realising that in the madness of opening so many presents, I skimmed over it without paying attention.

Holding it tightly in my hand for a moment I try not to cry in relief at having actually gotten a gift from him. He didn't get me anything for my birthday at all…. And I wasn't upset about not being given anything, after all there is only so much stuff a girl can find a use for, but the fact that he was still so mad about it hurt. Do you suppose it bodes well for me that he actually bought me something?

I open my hand again and stare down at the little gold charm he bought me. He must have had it made special, because I don't think this is the type of charm you can just walk into a store and buy. He gave me a little dragon shaped charm with the thorny stem of a rose wrapped around it like a cage, the blossom nothing more than a tight bud stopping beneath the dragon's chin. I blink rapidly to keep the tears forming in my eyes from spilling down my cheeks, wondering whether or not the little figurine is supposed to represent the idea of Fred and I getting past this whole mess, or if this is his way of saying that I'm smothering him and killing him….

By the time we get through breakfast and cleaning up the Sun room which is practically trashed from all the wrapping paper, not to mention making sure everyone is washed and dressed nicely in order to effectively greet the massive amount of guests that will be arriving here for lunch, I feel like my nerves are more than a little frayed.

"You need to relax Baby" Scorpius tells me in spite of the fact that my entire family, along with the extended brood including the Longbottoms, the Finnigans, Hargrid, not to mention the family membres of everyone else who married into my giant bloody family, will all be arriving upon the hour. According to Astoria, this will be an incredibly messy Christmas because in addition to those people, Astoria's sister Daphne will be arriving this year along with her husband and children, as will Mr and Mrs Blaise and Pansy Zabini and their children, and someone name Goyle….

From what I can understand they are friend of Draco and Astoria, and not at all friends of my family members…. I have this awful feeling that this whole Christmas is going to blow up in our faces-possibly literally given the Weasley temper- and I'm beginning to think that the best option for the entire day would be to hole up with Scorp in his room where they can't get to us until they are all gone.

"Relax!" I screech hysterically "This is going to be a nightmare!"

"You're exaggerating. Now stop tearing at your hair like that… that's my job" Scorpius pokes fun at me. We are all gathered in the sun room since this is where everyone will be arriving through the Floo network in mere moments.

"They'll be here any minute…. Of maybe we should all line up by the fire to greet them….." Astoria says worriedly, even more beside herself than I am, no doubt unhelped at all by my paranoia.

We all gasp when the fire starts to whoosh and the flames turn green and I leap to my feet expectantly as the first in the long line of my family member's lands in the fireplace of Malfoy Manor.

"Bloody Hell! You lot need to chill out, it's only me" Albus Potter says cheerfully, stepping out of the fire and grinning when I rush forward, overcome at seeing him since he will make everything easier to deal with.

"Merry Christmas Al" I say, not even waiting for him to dust off the ash from the journey before hugging him and taking way too much comfort from the way he lifts me off my feet exuberantly.

"Come now Rose, you'll make your poor family think we've been mistreating you" Draco chuckles when I cling to Al.

Albus and Scorpius laugh when I blush and I release my cousin reluctantly. Before he can say anything to make me feel better, Scorpius drags him away into a manly, back-slapping hug and the fire whooshes again.

Uncle Harry is frowning and wiping at his dusty glasses as he steps out of the fireplace.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Blimey Rosie!" Uncle Harry exclaims in surprise, jumping a little.

"Merry Christmas" he smiles when he recovers from his surprise and pulls me off my feet in a hug. "Hello all" he adds, clapping Scorp on the shoulder and shaking his hand before pulling my boyfriend into a hug as well.

I watch in amusement as he hugs the twins and ruffles Kyrian's hair, hugging Astoria formally and eyeing Draco awkwardly for a moment before they both step forward in one of the stiffest hugs I've ever seen.

"Well that was way longer than I thought it would be. This flooing on Christmas day idea is just awful" Lily complains good-naturedly as she stumbles out of the fireplace looking dizzy.

"Hey Lily" I smile, embracing my cousin happily and helping her to dust off the ash.

James is right behind her and he lifts me about three feet into the air as he wishes me a Merry Christmas and tells me he feels like he hasn't seen me in an age. I laugh at him, enjoying the affection between us, knowing he is trying to make up for the lack of affection I've been getting from Fred for the past six months. James doesn't know the full story, but he has most of the details and he's been trying to smooth things over with us all since it happened.

Aunt Ginny comes next and she wiggles her eyebrows at me, mischief in her eyes as she hugs me. I laugh at the way she hugs Draco Malfoy even more awkwardly than Uncle Harry did.

Mum and Dad come through next, Mum flinging herself at me as though she's not seen me since early childhood, hugging me long enough that she interrupts the hug train when Hugo lands in the fireplace behind her. I raise my eyebrows when Dad give me an extra tight hug as well and laugh Hugo ruffles my hair and lifts me off my feet.

"Missed you this morning opening my presents" he tells me, pressing a kiss to my cheek before moving on down the line. I notice with amusement that while Scorpius is still right beside me, followed by Emily and Millie, the rest of my cousins and family members have lined up, Mr and Mrs Malfoy choosing to wait at the end of the line.

Uncle George comes through next, squeezing me tightly and pressing an affection kiss to the top of my head even when he lifts me off my feet. Aunt Angelina smells like candy when she hugs me, and I grin when I see Roxy.

"Hey girl" She greets me and I can tell she is happy to see me even as she glances around at the impressiveness of Malfoy Manor. She hugs me tight too and I freeze up when I realise that the only members left of Uncle George's lot are Rory and Fred.

Rory grins at me when he steps out of the fire. "You'll be ok" he whispers in my ear as he stands me back on my feet and I feel my insides clench in utter terror when the fireplace roars again.

Ash seems to filter through the room and it feels like all the noise of my family hugging each other and joking seems to have dimmed, leaving the loud scuffing sounds as Fred Weasley brushes ash out of his hair and off the sleeves of his leather jacket. His hair is shorter than when I last saw it, no doubt to keep it from getting singed while he plays with dragons and I notice a nasty looking shiny pink burn scar on the side of his neck that wasn't there when I last saw him. I feel tears fill my eyes as I stare at him, noticing the tattoo on the back of his hand that is brushing against his jacket identical to the one on the back of my hand, the one I stare at desolately every morning, knowing that he hates me now. Inside I'm a wreck and there is something inexplicably painful about looking at him and seeing scars on him that I don't know the stories behind.

Vaguely I'm aware of the way Scorpius rests his hand comfortingly on my lower back, trying to comfort me, no doubt feeling my pain and terror and turmoil like a churning storm of emotion while I wait for Fred Weasley to finally look at me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHNAGER!**

** Merlin y'all have no idea how nervous I get every time I post a chapter. It's like a combination of excitement and dread at what y'all are going to say about the chapter and how you'll react. I hope I managed to portray that feeling into Rose as she nervously waits on Fred's reaction.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and love. 2000+ review woot woot woot! Pretty please tell me what you think of this lovely long chapter, and baton down the hatches for the Feels rollercaoster coming your way in the next chapter! Much Love xx- Kitten. =)**


	65. Emotional Rollercoaster

**Chapter 65: Emotional Rollercoaster**

Bloody hell I feel like I'm going to be sick!

That's how nervous I am waiting for him to look at me. It's like my soul is squirming, partly like the way a worms squirms and wiggles when you take it out of the ground, and partly like the way a puppy squirms when it tries to get your attention. An uncomfortable, begging sort of squirm. That's what it feels like is happening inside me, especially since I can barely see him now because I'm so close to crying that for all I know he could already be looking at me and smiling and it's just too blurry for me to tell.

When he finally turns his dark gaze on me I feel like my body is suffering that awful stinging, aching relief when you scratch a mosquito bite. It feels good but it kind of hurts too. Blinking furiously, I see the shock in his eyes as they meet mine and I wonder if it is my imagination that I see pain and regret shining in them when he realises that just looking at him is making me cry. For what feels like forever we just stare at each other.

On some level I'm aware of the way my family members are awkwardly trying to chat amongst themselves even as their morbid curiosity grips them tightly. After all, they don't really know much of the story to what happened between me and Fred, other than that I didn't tell him about me and Malfoy. They do know that he didn't come to my birthday party when I came of age, and that he's not been speaking to me. And I have no doubt that while they would all like to give us some privacy at finally seeing each other again, they are also interested to see how this will go down. After all, to spurn a hug of even your worst enemy is a no-no amongst Weasleys on Christmas Day.

I make no move towards him, even though I'm dying to leap across the massive gap between us, the emotional gap that is like a gaping crevasse, and the minimal meter distance separating us. But I don't. Not when I don't know how he'll react. Not when he might grit his teeth through hugging me, or not hug me back at all….

Fred rubs his hand against the back of his neck uncomfortably, his gaze jumping between my face and his feet and I hold my breath to see what he will do.

"Hey Kid" he whispers to me and I feel like my heart is breaking all over again to hear him use the silly nickname he used to use when we were just little kids together and I was so much smaller than him. I open my mouth, trying to speak…. But nothing comes out.

The lump in my throat is so big that no sound can get past it and I'm well aware of the way tears spill over and trickle down my cheeks.

Before they can reach my chin his strong hand wraps around my bicep, dragging me forwards, burying my face in his chest, crushing me to him in such a tight embrace that it feels like my ribs will break. He hugs me even tighter when he feels the way I'm shivering as I sob against his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of him, my arms around his waist so tight that it's a wonder he can still breathe. I feel the way he lays his cheek against my hair and the way he doesn't release his grip on me, even when we hear the fireplace roar again as someone else comes through.

Whoever it is steps right on by us, greeting Scorp and the rest of the family, leaving me and Fred be for the time being.

For the longest time I am completely unaware of anything else. The whole world could be crumbling around me right now and I wouldn't know about it. I'm too absorbed in the feeling of having my oldest friend hug me so tightly. I still can't tell whether or not he has forgiven me or if he is just being polite, or even if he is perhaps trying to crush me.

Unlike last year, no one accuses Fred of holding up the hugging order, instead they all just leave us be until finally Fred loosens his hold on me. As he steps back I can feel his eyes on my face, which is no doubt red and puffy from sobbing into his chest, and his eyebrows pull together in a worried frown. I wonder what I look like to him after all this time.

I know I've not been eating enough and that it's given my face a gaunt, haunted sort of look. I know that most days even when I smile there is a sadness hovering in my eyes. I wonder if Fred can see the way his absence and his refusal to respond to my letters have affected me. I wonder if he cares.

"Thanks for all the letters, kid" he says softly, eyes darting between both of mine, trying to read how I'm feeling, no doubt expecting me to get angry now that I've cried. I nod at him, still unable to speak around the lump in my throat as I wait for his forgiveness or rejection.

"I… I'm still hurt that you kept it from me" he whispers to me, standing close enough that only me and maybe Scorpius will be able to hear him. "I can't just forget that you didn't trust me to still love you, even if I would've thought you were barmy…. And these past few months I've wondered what I've ever done that made you think I wouldn't support you, or at the very least respect your choices. You knew I thought Malfoy was alright, even when you didn't…."

I stare into his eyes, realising that he's been torturing himself over this as much as I have been.

"I'm sorry" I finally manage croakily "I know I should've trusted you with it… I was just afraid to lose you… fat lot of good it did me."

Fred frowns when another tear trickles out the corner of my eye and I feel him reach out to brush it away even as I feel Scorpius lace his finger through mine reassuringly. Letting me know that no matter what, he'll always be there for me. I can feel his support and love for me, and his lingering irritation with Fred for causing me pain.

"I don't know if we can ever going back to the way we were Rose" Fred murmurs to me "But I've been doing my best to forgive you."

I nod at him, understanding that he can't just forget it ever happened even while I feel a swell of hope and happiness that he's trying to forgive me.

"I'm sorry" I whisper again, not really knowing what else to say to him. Fred just nods and slowly reaches out to cup my cheek for a minute while he gives me a small smile.

"It's good to see you" he whispers to me. I nod back, trying to convey that I'm overjoyed to see him too even while another tear escapes and the lump closes my throat off again. Slowly he tugs me into another hug, this one warmer and less crushing than the previous one. He holds onto me for a few long moments before he releases me so that he can continue on down the hugging order before we both miss out on hugging most of the family.

When he stops in front of Scorpius I can see the glint in Scorp's eyes that tells Fred that while I might've forgiven him for everything, Scorpius has done no such thing. Because it is Christmas they have to hug each other, but their hug is stiff and uncomfortable, and very brief.

Fred moves off down the hug line, while I try to make it look like I've not just bawled my eyes out like a five year old.

Slowly the rest of my family arrives followed by the rest of the brood and the extended family friends. It takes more than an hour for everyone to arrive, and when they all have Astoria invites everyone into the Dining Room. I hear the rumble of approval from my family members when they see the banquet laid out before them and the bright and cheerful decorations that adorn Malfoy Manor, making it look warm and inviting instead of sinister and dark.

We all tuck into lunch hungrily and I almost laugh when I see Millie fling a spoonful of mushy peas at the side of Remi's head while he isn't looking. Remi returns fire with a big gravy covered glop of mashed potato while lands in Millie's white blonde hair and she shrieks in outrage before the adults all step in and break it up, trying to keep a full on food fight from occurring. Scorpius doesn't leave my side all afternoon, holding my hand whenever he can and smiling at me softly.

His love for me sings through the bond and spending time in the same area as Fred seems strange since we aren't as close anymore and since we both have partners now, making it harder to spend time with just each other. At least he is talking to me though. Every now and then I catch him looking at me with a worried frown creasing his forehead, and wonder what he is thinking and if we will ever get back to being as close as we used to be.

Things get prickly at mid-afternoon when Draco and Astoria announce that Pansy and Blaise Zabini, Daphne- Astoria's sister and her husband Theodore Nott, along with Gregory Goyle will all be arriving along with their children to spend Christmas dinner with all of us. It is obvious that my family are not exactly thrilled with the idea but are outdoing themselves in the manners department as they hold their tongues on telling Draco and Astoria who they can and cannot invite to a Christmas celebration dinner in their own house.

I am sitting with Scorpius, Fred and Lacy, along with James who has managed to snag Loz away from her family for the afternoon, amid the massive ballroom which had been stuffed with couches and tables to accommodate us all while the elves clean up from lunch and prepare for Christmas dinner, when an unwelcome presence joins us.

"So you're just going to forgive her for lying then Fred?" Dominique Weasley demands sounding angry, bitchy and sarcastic as she stalks over to where we are all sitting comfortably and standing there with her hands on her hips.

All afternoon she has been being a pain in the arse, trying to flirt with Scorp and trying to convince Emily and Millie that she is fun. I even saw her chatting with Draco and Astoria early, no doubt trying to make them like her in some pathetic attempt to have them think she is prettier than me or something. More suited to being with Scorpius.

"I can't say I'm surprised, though I am disappointed. I thought you'd turned out to have more back bone" Dom says bitchily, eyeing Fred with disgust.

"You know Dominique" I begin, my voice low and deadly "Lately I've been thinking about how nice everyone else's lives would be without you in them."

"And I've been thinking about how you're in my way. Not to mention a no-good lying little backstabbing bitch" She fires back at me and I can tell she's been indulging in some kind of alcohol if she is so willing to argue with me so openly.

What's the matter Dominique?" I smirk at her nastily "That big green monster called jealousy riding your around like the whore you are again? I thought by now you would've realised that you are far too shallow, whiny, pathetic and far too much of a tramp to have anyone interested in you but it seems that small mind of yours just can't get over the fact that Scorpius was more interested in his enemy than you, huh?"

"I wish you'd go and drop dead Rose. No one likes you. Why don't you get that? Hell, everyone hates you so much that you had to trick your enemy into dating you just to feel good about yourself" She says nastily.

"Dominique I really thought that the last time I punched you, you'd have learned your lesson about staying away from other people's boyfriends, especially your cousin's boyfriend." Loz cuts in coldly, eyeing Dom as though she would very much like to tear out hunks of Dom's long blonde hair.

"Stay out of this Lauren. This has nothing to do with you" Dom snaps at her.

"Actually if you're trying to steal her best friend's boyfriend it has everything to do with her" Lacy pipes up, surprising me since she is usually too off with the fairies to pay attention to such things.

"Just fuck off Dominique. I don't know why you're acting like this but I can tell you right now that I've never thought of you as being anything but shallow and rather boring" Scorpius cuts the angry girl off before she can round on Lacy. "I've never been even the slightest bit interested in you, in any way, and will never be attracted to you. You're just making a fool of yourself by trying to make my parents and siblings like you, and making me dislike you even more than I already did every time you are so pathetic and low that you would try to hurt or undermine Rose."

I feel myself smirk evilly when the bitch seems to deflate a little before looking angry at all of us.

"Dominique, I think you've had a little too much firewhiskey. I've been away for nearly six months but even I can see that Rose and Scorpius are so in love that nothing you do could convince either of them to leave each other. Just let it go and move on to the next guy you feel like luring into you evil clutches" Fred cuts her off and I notice that he has pulled his wand out of his pocket and is subtly aiming it at her.

"Walk away Dom" James adds "Now. Before I let Loz loose on you. She broke your nose last time, and if I let her loose now I can promise you I'll stop the entire world from interfering while she beats your arse until you're so ugly that even a troll wouldn't have you."

Dominique narrows her eyes angrily on all of us before throwing an icy glare towards me.

"You're going to regret the day you betrayed me like this Rose. You knew I was interested in Malfoy and so like you always do, you had to be a backstabbing little whore and steal him." She threatens.

I laugh at her "Oh please Dominique! I was snogging Scorpius long before you were even aware he existed. Now fuck off and drop dead."

Surprise flickers in her eyes for a moment before she narrows then evilly on me and hisses "You'll regret the day you backstabbed me, bitch."

With that she stalks away, rather ungracefully since she stumbles and almost falls on her face when she trips over a chair trying to leave the room.

"How long has that been happening?" Fred asks the rest of us at large.

"Since the summer, when everyone found out Scorpius and I are together" I tell him, still glaring after my bitch-faced cousin.

"I mean, I knew the girl had a thing for Scorpius the summer between fifth and sixth year" Loz says sadly "But I really thought she'd just get over it like she does with everyone else. I think it's because you're the first person to turn her down Malfoy."

"Probably" he says "But she needs to lay off. I never even liked her, she's just too petty and catty and pathetic as a person."

"She won't. You telling her to might have helped, but by the sounds of it she will probably concoct some wicked plan to retaliate against both of you, especially you Rose" Lacy tells us all wisely.

"She can try if she like, but if she winds up in St Mungo's for what I do to her in return, she won't be able to say she wasn't warned" I state dangerously.

Scorpius presses a tender kiss to my temple from where I sit reclined comfortably against his side, one of his arms wrapped snugly around me.

"I'd bust you out if they throw you in Azkaban for whatever you have to do to her, Baby" he promises me, sounding amused.

"We could run away together and live in the Amazon until they forgot we existed" I pounce on the idea trying to lighten the mood again.

"I don't know if I could live on the animals from that area, but we'd learn how to hunt them. I'd build you a little mud hut where we could raise our tribal babies that wouldn't speak a bit of English" Scorpius plays along with my silliness while Lacy dissolves into laughter at whatever images her mind is giving her from our silliness.

"You two are weird" James tells us, looking amused and wary at the same time. Fred is watching us with a strange look of amusement and affection warring on his face and I wonder if just maybe we might get past that emotional baggage one day.

Eventually dinner is called and we all congregate in the Dining room again, this time accompanied by the other guests Draco invited, all of whom look a little overwhelmed by the number of guests present from our crowd. Scorpius chivalrously pulls out my chair for me, tucking it in beneath me before he sits next to me and Loz settles herself down on my other side. When I glance at her she has an amused and excited gleam in her eyes and I wonder quizzically if she is just really hungry, or if she knows something I don't.

Once everyone is finally seated and we are all about to tuck into our dinner I hear the tinkling sound of someone tapping a wine glass with their spoon to call for our attention and I look around in surprise. A long way down the massive dining table I see Teddy on his feet holding his glass up as though he intends to make a toast.

"Just before everyone tucks into their dinner" he begins, looking a little nervous and yet beaming happily about something "I'd like to make a little toast to Draco and Astoria Malfoy for inviting us all up here for this wonderful Christmas gathering. I don't think I'm alone in saying that not only was I pleasantly surprised, but that I for one have had a wonderful day here today."

He pauses and I hear people murmur their agreement.

"So, many thanks to Draco and Astoria" he says, toasting our hosts before taking a drink. All around the table, the entire Weasley clan and extended groups of people raise their glasses and toast them.

"And, while I still have you all riveted" Teddy says, this time looking mischievous…. Victoire and I have a little announcement to make."

"I knew it!" one of the brood members cried excitedly.

"That's right folks, in a little under five months Vicki and I will be welcoming our first child into the world" Teddy announces. He is practically bursting with pride and happiness when he pulls Victoire to her feet next to him and wraps her up in a hug, snogging her soundly while everyone cheers and congratulates the newlyweds.

When the noise dies down Draco gets to his feet looking a little nervous "I'd like to extend my congratulations to all of you…. And to thank you all for coming. Happy Christmas!"

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" the entire gathering shouts back at him merrily, surprising the new comers since they haven't been witness to our Christmas celebration before.

With that done everyone tucks into dinner, all awkwardness of having the other pureblood people here forgotten amid the merriment of expecting the newest member of the Weasley and Lupin bloodlines not to mention the high spirits of such an enjoyable Christmas. I can't help but be swept up in it, feeling lighter and happier than I have in months now that Fred is talking to me again and everyone I love knows all about me and Scorpius being together.

Things could not feel more right.

"Oh I can't believe they're going to have a baby" Loz gushes excitedly to me, making me remember all over again how in love she and James are. It's a wonder he hasn't gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him yet.

"Already thinking about having your own little ones with messy black hair, aren't you?" I tease her.

"Oh Rosie can you imagine how cute they would be?" she says, not even having the decency to blush to know that I know she was daydreaming about it. Sitting beside her and listening to every word is James and I'm surprised when he doesn't panic but instead smiles at her fondly and adoringly as though he too is imaging any kids they might have. They did have that scare last year and as I think about it I remember that he was torn between freaking out about being a father before graduating, and being thrilled about the idea of fathering Loz's children.

"They would be adorable" I admit, imaging little kids that looked like a mixture of James and Loz. "I can just imagine it now, crazy black haired Quidditch fanatics with your eyes Loz."

She looks like she might swoon at the very idea and I watch the way James tugs her over and kisses her cheek. I grin, thinking to myself that it won't be long before they announce an engagement between them now that James has graduated, though I hope they have the sense to wait until Loz is finished at Hogwarts and gets a job as well.

Across the table I notice they way Roxy and Dylan are sitting close, clearly very happy together as well, before seeing Fred sneaking kisses from Lacy when Uncle Neville isn't looking. All around me I can see how happy all of my family members are, excluding Dominique of course, but I'm no longer counting her as family.

When I look back at Scorpius I can feel how much he loves me and see it shining in his eyes as he leans over and whispers in my ear.

"That will be us one day Baby" he tells me quietly, taking my hand on the table and lacing his finger through mine "Someday it'll be me getting up and proudly announcing that we're expecting little monsters of our own while you blush before you punch me."

I laugh at him, my mind flashing back to the dream where we had kids together.

"Four wasn't it, that you wanted?" he grins at me, eyes twinkling wickedly.

"Maybe" I reply "It's not like I'll be able to keep you off me. Who knows? Maybe we'll wind up with ten or something as equally crazy."

I'm trying to scare him but instead he just grins at me.

"Only ten? Come on baby, we've got to be the best at everything. An even dozen at least" he torments me.

"Do you know what it will feel like for you if you try to shag me when I have twelve children?" I ask him.

"The same as now baby, that's what spell are for" he winks cheekily before popping a giant spoonful of caramel tart into his mouth.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm having twelve children" I tell him.

"Now, now Rosie, we want one in every possible combination of our looks. So we'll just have to keep going until we have exactly that" he smirks at me wickedly, clearly liking the idea of having kids with me someday.

"You're mad" I tell him, pointing at him with my desert spoon for emphasis before gulping down a big glob of ice-cream out of his bowl.

"Why do you say mean things?" he asks me innocently, pretending I've wounded him.

"Why do you look like that?" I reply nastily even while I smile at him.

"How else could I have attracted you?" he says self-deprecatingly.

"It's true, you have no other redeeming features."

"You love me" he reminds me, smirking as though he has triumphed over the entire world to have convinced me to fall in love with him.

"Only because I feel sorry for you" I tell him.

"Oh, well then if that's the only reason…." He says trying to pull his hand away from mine.

I hold tighter so that he can't pull away and look at him in surprise when he uses that grip on me to pull me to my feet, causing several people to look at us. I glance around in surprise when Scorpius smirks at me again before he starts to talk, quite loudly.

"You know I'm surprised at you Rose" he begins, loud enough for his voice to carry throughout the entire dining hall, instantly drawing everyone's attention to us since they are all accustomed to us fighting and so are expecting the familiar show we put on when we argue.

"Um…. Why?" I ask him, feeling uncomfortably aware of everyone staring, and of the way Albus has just caught my eyes and smirked whilst winking at me secretively.

"All day I've been waiting for you to realise that this morning when you raided that bloody basketful of gifts, there wasn't one in there from me" he replies.

I stare at him, well aware of the fact that just this morning he claimed that he was giving me my present while sinking himself into me. But I can't say that here in front of everyone, including my parents, whom I notice are both watching me with strange expressions on their faces.

"I thought that my gift from you was incorporated in the one from your parents" I respond instead.

Scorpius smirks at me, clearly knowing that I actually thought the mind blowing sex this morning was my Christmas gift. He clucks his tongue and shakes his head at me as though he is disappointed in me.

"Not this time Rosie" he tells me, smiling now "I got you something else for Christmas this year…. Do you want to see what it is?" he asks, tormenting me.

"I suppose" I say when it becomes obvious he's not going to show me until I respond.

"Good" he murmurs, still holding onto my hand with one hand while his other one fishes into the pocket of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" I demand, suddenly nervous when I feel the impressions of his excitement, secrecy and amusement through our bond.

Scorpius Malfoy turns those wonderful silver eyes on me and the most dazzling smile I've ever seen on his handsome face, attempting to distract me as he pushes his chair away a little with his foot. Very slowly his hand comes back out of his pocket and I can feel my stomach doing somersaults and all around the room I can hear the rest of my extended family holding their breath just like I am.

I'm almost unaware of my gasp of shock when he drops down onto one knee in front of me in the same pose he took this time last year when he mockingly proposed to me, only this time when he holds his hand out to me I don't think he's holding a skull-shaped ring or trying to mock me.

"Rose" he begins, voice loud and designed to carry throughout the room "I think you know how much I love you..."

My heart is racing in my chest, pounding wildly. Dad is going to kill him. Surely he's not actually doing this? We haven't even graduated or anything and it's bloody Christmas time for crying out loud. But he is, there on one knee in front of me I watch him slowly unfurl his grip of the hand he is holding out towards me and I catch my breath when I see the brilliantly glittering diamond and white-gold engagement ring he is offering me.

"What most of these people don't know is that I've been in love with you since our fourth year when I pinned you to that wall and snogged you silly" Scorpius smiles at me winningly, in such a way that my eyes are riveted on his handsome face.

"I knew then that I want to spend my entire life fighting with you and snogging you like that Rosie… Will you let me?" he asks, his eyes open and honest and smiling at me in such a way that if my heart hadn't already been his, he'd have just stolen it.

"So this year for Christmas I got you something a little different… Me! If you'll have me…. Will you marry me Rose Weasley?"


	66. Everything to Me

**Take the Tumble.**

**Chapter 66: Everything to Me**

"Have you lost your mind?" I ask Scorpius, eliciting laughter from the people closest that actually hear me say it. He is still down on one knee in front of me, just waiting for me to answer his question. You know, the one where he just asked me in front of everyone we know to bloody well marry him even though I'm only seventeen years old and haven't even graduated Hogwarts yet!

"Not a chance Rosie" He grins at me wickedly as though this is the most common thing in the world.

"I can wait down here all night you know" he adds when I just stare at him in shock.

"Are you seriously doing this? In front of everyone? Including my parents, who probably want to rip you apart for this? Really? And here I'd been thinking that you were smart... boy was I wrong" I say, unable to take my eyes off him and the sparkling diamond ring he is offering me.

The most interesting part of this is that the fancy ring he bought me is just a symbol for the world that I'm his. What he is really offering me is everything. Absolutely everything. His heart; his soul; a future together; all the wild fights and crazy love-making we can imagine; a companion there to hold my hand through whatever curve-balls life sees fit to throw at me.

How could any sane girl as in love with him as I am, turn an offer like that down?

A part of me is dying to glance around the room and understand why it is that Dad isn't choking on something in fury and why Mom hasn't shrieked in shock, but I just can't look away from Scorpius. He is absolutely beaming at me and the emotions coming through our bond are singing about his utter devotion to me and his happiness at my shocked reaction.

"Do I need to ask you again?" He asks when I just keep staring at him.

"You've been planning this haven't you?" I demand, suddenly becoming aware of the pleased and secretive smiles from all around the table when I glance at them all. Dad doesn't look overly impressed, sitting there with his arms folded over his chest and a scowling half-smile on his face. He gives me a little nod and I realize Scorp really has planned it all out. If all my Dad is going to do in reaction is fold his arms, then my boyfriend has to have been extra sneaky and already gotten permission to ask me.

"Might be that I have" Scorp's eyes twinkle at me and I can just tell that he's thinking about the fact that he's been planning it since he fell in love with me in fourth year.

I glance back at my parents. Mum has a little smile on her face as though she is pleased but unsurprised and when I raise my eyebrows at her she gives me a little encouraging smile, inexplicably making me think of the Remembrance Ball last year when she cautioned me away from Scorp, not realizing I was already in love with him. My, how things have changed. I shoot another glance at Dad and this time he manages a little smile of encouragement. Hugo is next on my list and though he looks surprised that Scorp is asking me now, he is grinning at me as though he couldn't be happier for me.

Draco and Astoria are both beaming and I catch sight of Emily and Millie both on the edge of their seats waiting with baited breath to hear my answer.

He did plan it all out, the little shit. He went behind my back and got permission from my family and his about whether they'll give us their blessing to get married. A part of me wants to be mad at him for it, but I don't even have a leg to stand on. After all, he might've secretly asked permission, but's it's not as though we've never talked about getting married. I begin to chuckle when I realise that this is why he was asking me this morning and the last few days, confirming with me that I actually do want to marry him.

"You think you're so clever" I tell him "You think you've thought of everything, but you've forgotten one little detail."

He looks worried for a moment as he says "And what might that be?"

Instead of looking at him as I reply, I grin and look up at Dad.

"Dad told me the first time I ever laid eyes on you that Grandpa Weasley would never forgive me if I married a pureblood" I reply, feeling like I'm eleven years old and right back there on Platform 9 ¾ with Dad whispering to me to make sure I beat Scorpius Malfoy in every test.

Dad begins to laugh at my unexpected words and I glance over at Grandpa. He doesn't look too worried by the idea of his granddaughter being about to get engaged to a pureblood at seventeen, but I raise my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"What do you think Grandpa…. Will you forgive me if I marry a pureblood? And a Malfoy at that…" I ask, calling down the table with a grin.

"I will if you put that poor boy out of his misery and stop torturing him when he's just asked you the most important question of his life Rosie." Grandpa tells me trying to sound stern even though he is grinning at me, clearly happy for me.

I feel myself beam at my grandpa for a moment while everyone around the table laughs at the way poor Scorpius is still down on one knee looking up at me expectantly, a little impatiently and filled with so much love that it hurts. I turn my smile on him.

"You're never going to make things easy on me, are you Weasley?" he grins back at me.

"Nope" I reply, making James snort his juice at my bluntness.

"Marry me anyway?" Scorpius asks and this time I feel the little sparkle of nervousness from him that I'm stalling and taking so long to give him an answer. I take a deep breath in, pursing my lips to try and hide my smile but it doesn't work for long.

"Yeah, alright."

I laugh when I hear him groan in relief, and love the way my ring-finger tingles as he slides the promise ring all the way down until it rests securely against my knuckle. All around the table everyone cheers happily, except Dominique of course, who is scowling so fiercely that she could probably curdle milk. I don't notice her though, nor do I really notice the way Millie and Emily do a happy dance on their chairs as they celebrate.

I'm too busy being swept off my feet and knocked breathless by the wave of love that crashes over me from my brand new fiancé as Scorpius Malfoy gets back on both feet and tugs me into a tight embrace. Not caring at all that everyone in our world is looking on, Scorpius sinks his hands in my curly red hair, tilting my face up before he claims my lips as his forever and I sigh at how good it always feels to kiss him.

"Merlin, I love you Rose" Scorpius whispers to me and I feel the way my heart is racing happily and my soul is practically singing with how much I love him and how excited I am to marry him and just how bloody much I love the fact that he asked me like this, in front of everyone after having planned it all out and picked out a ring and everything. He's the biggest goofball in the world for loving me so much so young to have done it, but damn if I don't love him all the more for it.

"I love you too Scorpius Malfoy" I reply in a whisper while everyone else is still cheering and happy that such a wonderful Christmas spent together has ended on such a happy, family orientated, heart-warming note.

"Now when you wear that jersey of mine with my name scrawled across your back, it will be completely the truth" he grins at me triumphantly.

"Urgh! Rosemaire Jean Malfoy…. Merlin doesn't that sound terrible?" I pretend to be disgusted even though I feel a little thrill rush through me at the sound of it.

"I think it sounds bloody fantastic" he replies.

"You're a goofball though, so I'm not sure your opinion counts" I grin at him, sticking out my tongue. I hear James make a gagging sound when Scorp swoops on my outstretched tongue and sucks it into his mouth for a second kiss. As he suckles on it, I can't help tangling my hands in his hair and snogging him until I can't see straight anymore and until people start to complain about our public display of affection.

"I get to keep you forever" he whispers, sounding awed and thrilled at the same time when he pulls back and rests his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes.

"And you'll never have to live without me" I reply with a soft smile.

"Even without the bond, I'd never live without you Baby" Scorpius whispers "You're my whole my world."

How did I ever get this lucky?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry my sweet cherubs it's not over yet. There is more to come I promise. I'm going to be trying to update every story on her that I have already posted with at least one chapter before Shristmas so keep an eye out on THEM BOYS, and SOFT MYSTERIES, and MISTLETOE MASQUERADE and WILD THINGS for a new chapter. Gosh I have so many fan fics now that I'm even beginning to get them confused but i'm going to try and finish them all before i post the new ones. So from now on if you see me posting a new one, don't be alarmed because it will have all of the chapters pre-written and just waiting to be posted... I hope... But you know me. I was going to focus on this, and then I got distracted with a whole bunch of Dramione stories,(I think I have about 10 of them now) not to mention some fremione, and remione brewing along nicely, and another Sake story, and a Wolf Chronicles fic. And I've been bad and dabbling in ASOIAF with a Gendrya that y'all will love and a SanSan story brewing too. My gosh I think i need to stop with the author note and with writing new stories. Somebody sit on my brain and give it a stern lecture about coming up with new idea for existing stories instead of new story ideas before getting distract like a lemming in a store of shiny thing!**

**Anyway cherubs, I wish you all a Happy Christmas, and Happy holidays to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, as well as a wonderful New Year filled with Happiness, Love and exciting new adventures (just like Rose). Please review. Much much love! xx-Kittenshift 17.**


End file.
